


Piękna Katastrofa

by Piwnicznik_Ponury



Category: Football RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, miłość rodząca się, miłość wygasła, obecność postaci autentycznych na drugim i trzecim planie, przypadkowy seks, romans rozwijający się w tempie mogącym odrzucić najcierpliwszego czytelnika, wartość przyjaźni
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 102,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piwnicznik_Ponury/pseuds/Piwnicznik_Ponury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przeprowadzka do Madrytu pomogła Harry'emu Potterowi stać się nie tylko lepszym sportowcem, ale również i lepszym człowiekiem. Przekonuje się tam, że czasem życie daje nam to, czego potrzebujemy, a niekoniecznie to czego pragniemy. Dużo piłki nożnej z AU potterowskim w tle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Tematyka opowiadania często niezbezpiecznie zbliża się do prawdziwych wydarzeń, a większość potterowskich postaci umieściłam w rolach przypisanych prawdziwym sportowym celebrytom. Obawiam się trochę, że może to nie pasować do obecnej polityki ffnet.  
> Dlatego też na wszelki wypadek będę wrzucać także i tutaj kolejne rozdziały z około dwutygodniowym opóźnieniem.  
> Zachęcam osoby zaglądające do tego opowiadania do komentowania, dzielenia się własnymi przemyśleniami i zadawania pytań. Cieszę się, że AO3 umożliwia także kontakt z osobami niezalogowanymi.

Z dyskretnie umieszczonych głośników sączyły się dźwięki indyjskiego sitaru przeplatane szumem płynącego strumienia. Komponowały się znakomicie z zielonym równinnym krajobrazem. Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin i będzie mógł na żywo posłuchać odgłosów natury.  
Domek w środku lasu, cisza, spokój. Zasłużył na odpoczynek. Po szalonym czerwcu w Polsce i na Ukrainie nastał lipiec, a z nim wywiady, uściski, spotkania z politykami i niekończące się wizyty. A przecież znów nic nie ugrali. Jego chłopcy znów musieli zadowolić się trzecim miejscem. Jednym radość wracała stosunkowo szybko, inni wciąż nie mogli otrząsnąć się z porażki.  
W rozmyślania Firenze wdarł się dzwonek telefonu. Zjechał szybko na pobocze drogi i odebrał rozmowę nie patrząc na wyświetlający się numer.  
\- Halo?  
\- Firenze?  
Zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę. Wdech – wydech.  
Jego chłopcy tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach korzystali z udostępnionego im prywatnego numeru komórki trenera.  
\- Harry, co u ciebie?  
\- Nie wiem, co robić, Firenze. – głos jego najlepszego zawodnika brzmiał wyjątkowo smutno.  
Przez głowę mężczyzny przewinęło się kilka scenariuszy związanych z teoretycznymi kłopotami, w jakie mógł wpaść Harry Potter. Jakoś nigdy nie miał szczęścia do błahych zmartwień. Jeśli coś w niego uderzało, to z rozpędem towarowego pociągu i skutecznością tony arszeniku.  
Pierwsze zderzenie z brutalnym światem Harry przeżył mając rok. Wtedy to w spokojnej angielskiej mieścinie, gdzie mieszkali jego rodzice, zaczęły ginąć dzieci. W okolicy grasował seryjny morderca, którego nigdy nie schwytano. W pewien jesienny wieczór zajrzał do domu państwa Potterów, do pokoju ich pierworodnego.  
Jaką szaloną odwagą musiała wykazać się jego matka rzucając się na uzbrojonego w nóż włamywacza, obezwładniając go chwilowo i uciekając z domu z płaczącym dzieckiem na rękach. Potterowie już nigdy nie wrócili do tego miasta, opuścili Anglię i osiedlili się najdalej na wschód, jak tylko było można w Europie w tamtych czasach.  
Jaką hipokryzją musiał wykazać się jego ojciec zabierając siedmiolatka na mecz najlepszego klubu piłkarskiego w Bremie i zachęcając syna do ruchu. Kiedy Harry zaczął błyszczeć w szkółce Werderu, James Potter uświadomił go, że obecny sport w takiej formie jest dla lalusiów myślących o szybkiej sławie, dużych pieniądzach i łatwych dziewczynach.  
Jaką ignorancją musiała wykazać się jego rodzina, gdy po podpisaniu pierwszego dorosłego kontraktu Harry pracował jeszcze ciężej na treningach, nie kupił sobie szybkiego samochodu i w ogóle nie oglądał się za dziewczynami.  
Czasem ludzie zazdroszczą talentu zbyt mocno. Zaczynają szeptać za plecami, przeinaczać słowa. Szukają skazy nawet w brylantach. Tym łatwiej było dopatrzeć się takiej skazy w ciemnowłosym dwudziestolatku. Włodarze Werderu czując się niekomfortowo wypożyczyli chłopaka do drugoligowca i postanowili o nim zapomnieć.  
Ale Firenze nie zapomniał tego chłopca, który biegał jakby tańczył, który widział i rozumiał więcej od zawodników o dekadę starszych. Bo Harry wchodząc na murawę stawał się czarodziejem, a Firenze potrzebował odrobiny magii w reprezentacji.  
\- Co się stało?  
Długie westchnięcie zagłuszyło cichą muzykę dobiegającą z odtwarzacza.  
\- Pamiętasz, że na Euro obserwowali mnie skauci z Hiszpanii… – Harry zawiesił głos.  
Firenze zaczął się bać, co dalej może usłyszeć.  
\- Synu, wiesz, że możesz przyjść do mnie z każdym problemem – zapewnił.  
W końcu jeśli nie do niego to do kogo? Nie wiedział nawet, czy chłopak w ogóle rozmawia ze swoim ojcem. Z matką przestał się dogadywać lata temu.  
\- Mam już dość rozmów przez telefon. Czy moglibyśmy się spotkać?  
Spojrzał na zegar wbudowany w tablicę rozdzielczą.  
\- Za trzy godziny mogę być w Bremie. Gdzie jesteś, Harry?  
\- U Neville'a – wyksztusił łamiącym się głosem Potter.  
To dobrze. Cokolwiek mu się tym razem przytrafiło, Firenze mógł być pewien, że Neville Longbottom przywróci swojego najlepszego przyjaciela do pionu. Druga młoda perełka w prowadzonej przez Firenze reprezentacji właśnie stanęła u bram futbolowego nieba podpisując kontrakt z najbardziej utytułowanym hiszpańskim klubem. Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent sportowców na jego miejscu przyjęłoby tę wiadomość wybuchem radości. Neville traktował ją jak wszystko inne, co go spotykało – ze spokojem i ostrożną ciekawością.  
\- Ale muszę zaraz wracać do domu. Naprawdę przyjedziesz?  
Nie uśmiechało mu się stawać na progu u Potterów i mierzyć się z pełną dezaprobaty miną pana domu.  
\- Tak. Powiedz mi przynajmniej, na co mam się przygotować.  
\- Właśnie zadzwonił do mnie Tom Marvolo. Obiecał, że wieczorem zadzwoni znowu.  
\- Och… - Firenze położył dłoń na ustach.  
\- Dokładnie – wyszeptał Harry rozłączając się.  
Nad frontowymi drzwiami staroświeckiej kamienicy paliła się równie staroświecka latarnia, choć późnosierpniowe słońce dopiero zniknęło za dachami miasta. Firenze miał mętlik w głowie. Kiedy ostatni raz prezes jednego z najlepszych piłkarskich klubów zadzwonił do 22-letniego gówniarza, któremu udał się zaledwie jeden międzynarodowy turniej? Czy kiedykolwiek prezes jakiegokolwiek klubu tak postąpił? W co pogrywają szychy z hiszpańskiej ligi i dlaczego mieszają w to jego podopiecznego?  
Nacisnął przycisk dzwonka. W głębi domu rozległo się stłumione „Ja otworzę!"  
Po chwili zamiast pięknych drewnianych drzwi miał przed sobą rozczochraną głowę podskakującego 15-latka z oczami jak monety.  
\- Pan Firenze? – niedowierzanie malujące się na twarzy chłopca szybko zmieniło się w ekscytację – Pan Firenze!  
Dzieciak spojrzał za siebie i zawołał ile sił w płucach:  
\- Mamo! Nie uwierzysz! Sam pan Firenze do nas przyjechał!  
Trener gorączkowo szukał w zasobach pamięci imienia młodszego brata Harry'ego. Pamięć niestety podsuwała mu wyłącznie obraz dzieciaka z nadmiarem energii biegającego za dużo po boisku i uważającego starszego brata za co najmniej reinkarnację starożytnego bóstwa. Właściwie to młody Potter patrzył z podobnym uwielbieniem na całą reprezentację Niemiec. Z jej trenerem włącznie.  
\- Czy Harry jest w domu? – Firenze zapytał pokrywając zakłopotanie uprzejmością.  
Wlepione w niego zielone ślepia na moment straciły koncentrację.  
\- Harry!  
Boże, z taką pojemnością płuc może jednak dzieciak ma szansę na karierę w sporcie.  
\- Daniel, zachowuj się – za plecami chłopca pojawił się jego ojciec.  
Entuzjazm Daniela spadł przynajmniej o połowę.  
\- Dobry wieczór, panie Potter.  
\- Dobry wieczór – pan domu spojrzał na niego z góry, a jego mina odstraszyłaby każdego domokrążcę.  
Firenze miał na co dzień do czynienia z grubszymi rybami. Nie zaszedłby w życiu tak daleko gdyby miał słabą psychikę.  
Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem, jednak Pani Potter uniemożliwiła im kontynuowanie tego pasjonującego zajęcia.  
\- Och, panie Wildenwald, niech Bogu będą dzięki, że Pan przyjechał – zgarnęła obu mężczyzn do ciepłego wnętrza i pogoniła ścierką najmłodszą pociechę do kuchni – Proszę przemówić mojemu synowi do rozumu. Przecież on nie może teraz wyjechać do Hiszpanii. Tam jest kryzys, zamieszki i nie lubią Niemców. Jak on w takich warunkach może założyć rodzinę i znaleźć porządną dziewczynę?  
\- Mamo, ostatnie, co zamierzam robić w Madrycie, to szukać dziewczyny.  
Wąski przedsionek zawalony butami należącymi zapewne do bardzo modnej nastolatki rozszerzał się w przestronne pomieszczenie, z którego można było dostrzec kuchnię i salon. Na schodach prowadzących zapewne do bardziej prywatnych pokojów stał Harry Potter. James nie zaszczycił pierworodnego spojrzeniem i zniknął w pracowni. Z tego, co pamiętał Firenze, Potter senior zajmował się projektowaniem systemów zabezpieczeń. Trudno się dziwić goryczy ojca, skoro żadne z dzieci nie interesowało się w najmniejszym stopniu jego pracą.  
\- Zostanie pan na kolacji? – Lily Potter jakby zupełnie nie usłyszała syna – Może herbaty?  
\- Nie, dziękuję – Firenze postanowił potraktować ją podobnie.  
Rodziny innych piłkarzy występujących w reprezentacji często ich wspierały, zawsze były dumne z ich osiągnięć, a czasem uważały dobrych grajków za żyły złota zapewniające dostatnie życie wszystkim krewnym i znajomym. Rodzina Harry'ego Pottera nie podpadała pod żadną z tych trzech kategorii.  
\- Wejdziesz? – Harry ruchem ręki zaprosił swojego trenera do pokoju.  
Firenze rozejrzał się ostrożnie po ścianach oklejonych beżową tapetą i półkach pełnych kurzących się nie używanych już podręczników szkolnych. Pomieszczenie nie wyglądało, jakby mieszkał tu młody sportowiec.  
\- Miałem zająć mieszkanie Neville'a, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy skończyłby się mu kontrakt, a tak… - Harry zrezygnowany usiadł na łóżku i przeczesał rękoma półdługie czarne włosy. Tylko pozwalając im nieco urosnąć unikał pokazywania światu genetycznej katastrofy, którą nosił na głowie jego młodszy brat.  
\- Zadzwonił do ciebie Tom Marvolo – dokończył Firenze.  
\- Tak.  
Ten sam Tom Marvolo, który bez skrupułów wykopał z prezesowskiego stołka Pereza kiedy tylko podstawy jego finansowego imperium zaczęły się chwiać. Za Perezem wyleciał też zatrudniony przez poprzednią ekipę trener i na ławce Realu Madryt rozsiadła się wygodnie czarna chmura w postaci równie skutecznego co strasznego Severusa Snape'a.  
\- Co na to Rita? – Firenze przeszły ciarki po plecach na wspomnienie nadpobudliwej menadżerki chłopaka.  
\- Skeeter? – Harry zaśmiał się gorzko i położył się – Od momentu, kiedy zauważyła, że na Euro śledzą mnie skauci z Realu i Barcelony, przeżywa nieustanny orgazm. Nie ważne, co; nie ważne, na jakich warunkach. Mam się zgodzić na wszystko. Realowi się nie odmawia.  
\- A jakie dają warunki? – zagadnął selekcjoner.  
Nie uśmiechała mu się sytuacja, w której jego najzdolniejszy piłkarz spędza ¾ sezonu na ławce rezerwowych. W planach miał brazylijski mundial, a ten chłopak już stał się filarem drużyny.  
\- Grałbym jako typowa dziesiątka, czasem na prawym skrzydle, prawie tak jak u ciebie. Pewnie Snape nie ufa MacMillanowi i Finch-Fletchleyowi. Oferują za mnie 6 milionów. Umowa na 5 lat. Podstawowe wynagrodzenie plus premia za każdy występ.  
\- Właśnie, a jak często mógłbyś grać? Dziesiątka to pozycja Zabiniego.  
\- Wiem – powiedział cicho Harry – Zabini dopiero co wyleczył się z kontuzji. Snape będzie go oszczędzał na początku sezonu.  
Firenze powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc.  
\- Co mam robić?...  
\- Sam musisz podjąć decyzję.  
Chłopak wstał i podszedł do okna. Ponownie przeczesał włosy rękoma i przygryzł dolną wargę. Jego sylwetka w białym podkoszulku z długimi rękawami i w spodniach dresowych odcinała się idealnie na tle ciemniejących drzew.  
\- Chciałem być w Barcelonie.  
\- Tam miałbyś jeszcze mniejszą szansę na pierwszy skład.  
\- Tutaj mnie nie chcą. W Madrycie miałbym przynajmniej Neville'a.  
\- To może być twoja szansa. Możesz się wiele nauczyć, ale musisz też o wiele bardziej uważać na to co mówisz i robisz. Ten klub złamał karierę niejednemu piłkarzowi i trenerowi.  
Ostatni odszedł w atmosferze skandalu szczuty przez dziennikarzy i znienawidzony przez fanów.  
\- Pracowałbyś tam? – zapytał Harry nieco bardziej optymistycznym tonem.  
\- Cóż… - Firenze uśmiechnął się przepraszająco – Z pewnością byłaby to przygoda mojego życia.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- I miałbym codziennie kontakt z najlepszymi piłkarzami na świecie – dodał po namyśle.  
Być może kiedyś, po mistrzostwach, ale teraz miał podopiecznego, którego musiał wyprowadzić na prostą.  
\- Najdroższymi – poprawił go Harry.  
\- Ciebie dostaną właściwie jako gratis do Longbottoma.  
Na to stwierdzenie chłopak zaczął się głośno śmiać, pierwszy raz od tamtego feralnego meczu z Włochami. Firenze zrobiło się lżej na sercu.  
\- Pomyśl, że będziesz grać w jednej drużynie z Draco Malfoyem.  
Śmiech urwał się gwałtownie.  
\- To argument za, czy przeciw?  
Firenze znał dobrze to spojrzenie. Podszedł bliżej i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. W zielonych oczach chłopaka odbijały się strach i niepewność.  
Harry przełknął głośno ślinę.  
\- Chciałem grać w Barcelonie – powtórzył – Chciałem, byśmy byli rywalami. Wtedy byłoby mi łatwiej.  
Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały równie cicho, co szelest drzew za oknem.  
\- Och, Harry… - Firenze nie wytrzymał i przygarnął go do siebie.  
Chłopak był dla niego jak syn. Nie umiał zdobyć się wobec niego na profesjonalny dystans. Tylko kilku piłkarzy zalazło mu równie głęboko za skórę.  
\- Nie przejmuj się. Po prostu żyj, wyrwij się stąd. Być może poczujesz się wolny. Być może znajdziesz to, czego nie szukasz.  
Słysząc stłumione „Dziękuję" Firenze był pewien jednego – Harry Potter wróci z tej przygody odmieniony.


	2. El Entrenador perfecto

Słońce wpadało do sypialni przez nie zaciągnięte rolety. Już wcześnie rano nagrzewało dom do nieprzyjaznej życiu temperatury.

Właśnie to najpierw dostrzegł po przebudzeniu. Dopiero potem do jego uszu dobiegła monotonna standardowa melodia budzika. Nie patrząc sięgnął po komórkę i wyłączył go. Nie czuł się bardziej wypoczęty niż wieczorem, ale wiedział, że to jest ważny dzień i nie można teraz pozwolić sobie na drobne przyjemności, jak chociażby dziesięciominutowa drzemka.

Wstał, wziął prysznic i trochę bardziej przytomnym krokiem skierował się do kuchni. Była pozbawiona śladów ludzkiej obecności podobnie jak pozostałe pomieszczenia. Przez ostatni miesiąc zaglądała tu tylko sprzątaczka by powycierać kurz i podlać rośliny. Wczorajszego wieczora nie zdążył się nawet rozpakować. Wyciągnął z walizek dwie zmiany ubrań – zielono-czarny dresik i nowy garnitur. Nie spodziewał się, że akurat tego dnia wyjdzie na dłużej na świeże powietrze, ale wolał być na wszystko przygotowany. To dlatego był najlepszy w swoim fachu.

To dzięki takiemu podejściu do pracy gazety nazywały go Mistrzem.

Podłączywszy do prądu ekspres zaczął przeszukiwać szafki. Pamiętał, że zostało mu trochę ziaren kawy. Wtedy ponownie odezwał się telefon.

\- Cześć, kochanie. Jak minęła podróż?

\- Cześć, Persi – przywitał się z żoną.

Persefona nigdy nie jeździła z nim za pracą. Miała ten komfort, że mogła siedzieć w domu i zająć się wychowywaniem trójki synów. Z kolei on mógł prowadzić wolny tryb życia, bez kogoś, kto ciągle mówił mu, co ma robić. Układ funkcjonował idealnie. Persi była zadowolona, dzieci miały wszystko, czego im potrzeba, a on miał święty spokój i pracę odpowiadającą jego ambicjom.

\- Lot się opóźnił. Wylądowaliśmy w Madrycie o pierwszej w nocy.

\- Mój ty biedaku!

Skrzywił się. Jedną ręką wsypał kawę do ekspresu i nastawił urządzenie.

\- Powinienem był lecieć wcześniej – jednak chciał spędzić ostatnie dni z chłopcami. W końcu nie zobaczy ich przez najbliższy miesiąc albo dwa – Nie możemy zaniedbać tego kontraktu. Dziś jest oficjalna prezentacja dwóch naszych nowych nabytków.

\- Na pewno zaczarujesz wszystkich dziennikarzy – zapewniła go Persi.

Nie miała zielonego pojęcia o jego pracy i nigdy nie okazała głębszego zainteresowania tym tematem. Nudził ją, a jemu to bardzo odpowiadało.

\- To nie ja mam czarować, ale dwa dzieciaki z Niemiec.

\- Zadzwonisz jutro? – zapytała.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Powodzenia, Sev.

Nie potrzebował go. To, że znajdował się na szczycie, zawdzięczał wyłącznie sobie – swojemu uporowi, inteligencji i talentowi. Rozumiał jednak, że kobiety są sentymentalne i skłonne do składania losu w niewidzialne ręce Boga albo przeznaczenia.

Wypił kawę, przebrał się i mrużąc oczy w słońcu przebiegł krótki dystans dzielący drzwi wynajętego domu i należący jak najbardziej do niego samochód.

X X X

Zielona trawa Ciudad Deportivo de Valdebebas zraszana o świcie z daleka mamiła niemal nienaturalnie intensywnym kolorem. Na parkingu o tak wczesnej porze poza kilkoma samochodami obsługi ośrodka i jego asystenta, stało tylko lśniące czarne cacko z gustownie wygrawerowanym w srebrze i złocie herbem klubu w miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się dwa stykające się owale przedstawiające wariację na temat litery „T". Wyglądało na to, że „Szczęśliwa Siódemka" wróciła z nieudanych wakacji wzbogacona nie tylko o nową opaleniznę. Charakterystycznej blond fryzury nie widać było jeszcze na jednym z boisk. Pewnie przebierał się w szatni.

Severus skierował swoje kroki do kafeterii. Nie miał nastroju, by przygotowywać sobie rano śniadanie, a wiedział, że będzie już tam na niego czekał Antonin z filiżanką espresso i najnowszym wydaniem Marcy, As'a, El Pais lub wszystkimi trzema.

\- Tutaj, Sev! – Antonin zaczął wymachiwać rękoma, gdy tylko zobaczył go w drzwiach.

Nie było potrzeby. Na sali poza nimi dwoma kręciła się tylko kelnerka ustawiająca przyborniki z przyprawami.

\- Siadaj, siadaj.

Antonin byłby człowiekiem irytującym, gdyby nie jego niekwestionowana użyteczność. Zdążył zamówić im obu śniadanie, wykonać kilka telefonów i przejrzeć najważniejsze gazety sportowe.

\- Nowi już wstali?

\- Chyba tak. Jest z nimi ich menager i Nestor. Poprowadzi ich za rączki przez całe miasto. Najpierw mają badania w La Moraleja, a potem sesję zdjęciową.

Severus przysunął jedną ze sportowych gazet. Na okładce dwóch młodych mężczyzn w jeansach i powyciąganych podkoszulkach miało niezbyt inteligentne miny. Sylwetka wyższego z nich była bardzo obiecująca: wysoki, barczysty, bez nadmiaru tkanki, jasnobrązowe włosy przycięte krótko. Drugi przy nim wyglądał jak cherlawy dzieciak wyciągnięty ze szkoły średniej. Ubranie na nim wisiało, za długie czarne włosy opadały na twarz, a z tyłu sterczały, jakby dopiero zerwał się z łóżka. Musiał je odgarnąć ręką by tymi ślepiami koloru boiskowej murawy w ogóle dostrzec, co ma przed sobą. Tytuł artykułu głosił, że są „nowymi nadziejami dla Królewskich". Prosto ze stadionów Polski i Ukrainy pod skrzydła najbardziej utytułowanego klubu na świecie.

\- Przyda im się – prychnął Severus – Moi chłopcy nie mogą wyglądać jak żule z krajów trzeciego świata.

\- Nowe zdjęcia, nowe koszulki. Zaraz zaczną się lansować.

\- Już są gwiazdami – odparł skupiając uwagę na filiżance kawy – Choćby przez to, że przyjechali do Madrytu.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że w jakimś zapyziałym niemieckim miasteczku znajdzie się takich dwóch utalentowanych dzieciaków – westchnął Antonin.

\- Nie do końca zapyziałym. Ich klub w 2009 roku zdobył Puchar Niemiec. Neville dostał nagrodę dla najbardziej wartościowego młodego niemieckiego piłkarza i szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, czemu obaj do tej pory nie zwiali do Premiership.

\- Wkrótce będziesz miał okazję ich o to zapytać.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- O ile będą w stanie udzielić mi wyczerpującej odpowiedzi po hiszpańsku.

\- Nie za wiele wymagasz od nich na starcie?

\- Za taką kwotę? Nie.

\- Och, przestań – jęknął Antonin – Przecież Pottera dostałeś prawie za darmo!

\- Bo tylko tyle jest wart.

\- Spotkałeś go tylko raz – argumentował jego asystent – Co ci się już w nim nie podoba?

Sev wzruszył ramionami. Nie widział tego chłopaka w swojej drużynie. Potrzebował zmiennika Zabiniego, gdyby ten nabawił się kontuzji. Poza tym prezesowi klubu spodobała się gra dzieciaka na Euro. W ten sposób obaj byli zadowoleni – Severus miał nowego mocnego obrońcę, a Marvolo – środkowego pomocnika uziemionego do końca sezonu na ławce rezerwowych. Jeśli Potter miał się mu do czegoś przydać, to poza murawą.

\- Załatw im jakąś nauczycielkę hiszpańskiego.

\- Robi się!

\- A ja pogonię naszą gwiazdę z boiska.

\- Malfoy? – zdziwił się Antonin – A co on tutaj robi? Dziś nie mamy treningu.

\- Pewnie próbuje leczyć nadszarpniętą dumę.

Rozstali się w dobrych nastrojach. Mieli zobaczyć się ponownie za kilka godzin na stadionie przy okazji konferencji prasowej. Antonin pożegnał się krótko z komórką przy uchu. Severus ponownie wyszedł na lejący się z nieba żar. Dwa lata w Hiszpanii po prawie dziesięcioletniej nieobecności, a wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tutejszego klimatu. Kiedyś przychodziło mu to łatwiej, być może dlatego, że uważał Hiszpanię za swój dom. Teraz domem był Londyn. Tam mieszkała jego rodzina, tam wracał po pracy.

A jednak czasem w środku nocy spędzanej gdzieś daleko budził się z uczuciem tęsknoty za Barceloną.

X X X

Wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy. Pot lepił się do skóry, przesiąknął koszulkę i powoli zbierał się na skroniach. Po drugim okrążeniu nie czuł jeszcze zmęczenia, a euforia znana biegaczom tylko dodawała mu skrzydeł. Krew szumiała w uszach pompując endorfiny. Tutaj mógł zapomnieć o problemach i po prostu być.

W połowie trzeciego okrążenia zobaczył znajomą, wysoką sylwetkę. Ich trener nigdy zawodowo nie grał w piłkę nożną. Zastanawiające, dlaczego, skoro miał warunki fizyczne i od zawsze interesował się sportem.

Przeszedł w trucht, a następnie zatrzymał się przed ubranym w garnitur mężczyzną.

\- Draco, nie mamy dzisiaj treningu. Uciekaj z bieżni.

Posłał mu standardowy uśmiech, za który kochali go wszyscy fotografowie.

\- Jeszcze tylko trzy okrążenia, szefie – poprosił – Tutaj przynajmniej jest spokojnie. Od kiedy wróciłem z wakacji, nie mogę wyjść z domu bez paparazzich.

Tydzień wcześniej jego kolejna była dziewczyna udzieliła wywiadu dla plotkarskiej telewizji. Wyrzucała mu egoizm, narcyzm i całkowity brak wyczulenia na jej potrzeby. To akurat się zgadzało, bo Lavender myślała wyłącznie o wypromowaniu siebie w mediach. Okazała się jednak na tyle perfidna, by oskarżyć go o brutalność w łóżku. Kusiło go, by wystąpić w tym samym programie i przedstawić prawdziwą wersję zdarzeń. A ta była znacznie bardziej prozaiczna. Draco nigdy nie wylądował z Lavender w łóżku. Chodzili ze sobą cztery tygodnie i przez ten czas największą inicjatywą z jego strony było wsadzenie rąk pod jej sukienkę.

Trener pokiwał głową. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy rzeczywiście wczuwa się w jego sytuację, czy też udaje zrozumienie. Draco często przekonywał się, że Snape wie zbyt dużo, by zachowywać się w jego obecności absolutnie swobodnie. Był jak szpieg śledzący każdy kaprys Justina, każde potknięcie Blaise'a i każdy żart Seamusa i Deana.

\- Nie przemęczaj się.

\- O to proszę się nie martwić – zapewnił Draco – Kiedy jestem w ruchu lepiej mi się myśli.

Snape przybrał dobroduszny wyraz twarzy, co jednak nie złagodziło jej ostrych rysów. Już miał odejść, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

\- Draco, znajdź sobie szybko dziewczynę.

\- Jak na razie wystarczy mi ostatniej – machnął lekceważąco ręką.

\- Masz 26 lat. Twoi koledzy są już w trwałych związkach, żenią się, mają dzieci… - Severus zawiesił głos – Znajdź sobie szybko dziewczynę, bo gazety zaczną spekulować.

Draco mimowolnie zacisnął ręce w pięści. Chyba jego trener nie miał na myśli tego samego, co on. W szatni niektórzy podejrzewali coś, ale nikt nie zapytał wprost. Tak było lepiej i dla niego i dla nich. Dzięki temu, że nosił białą koszulkę, wszyscy dobrze zarabiali. Bez niego ich pensje nie sięgałyby nawet połowy obecnej stawki. Zapewne ta świadomość wiązała im języki i mogli być przyjaciółmi także poza boiskiem.

X X X

Podczas pierwszego dnia w stolicy Hiszpanii kilka faktów rzuciło mu się szczególnie w oczy.

Po pierwsze: upał.

Neville wiedział, że aklimatyzacja potrwa kilka tygodni. Póki co pocił się jak szczur w białym podkoszulku i ciemnych spodniach-bojówkach. Wychodząc z hotelu lub chłodnego wnętrza limuzyny z trudem łapał pierwszy oddech. Miał wrażenie, że przebija się przez ścianę ognia. Z zazdrością zerkał na przyjaciela, któremu ani jedna kropla potu nie wystąpiła na czoło. W samym jerseyu i czarnych jeansach zapewnie czuł się równie komfortowo, jak w kąpielówkach na plaży.

\- Co? – uniósł w górę brwi.

\- Nic – Neville potrząsnął głową – mam tylko nadzieję, że jak już się przeprowadzimy do normalnego domu, to będzie tam klimatyzacja.

\- Większość domów w Madrycie ma klimatyzację – zapewnił go lekko zaokrąglony Hiszpan z włosami przyprószonymi nobliwą siwizną.

Pokierował ich na schody prowadzące do głównego szpitalnego wejścia.

Jak mu było? Pretor? Cezar?... może Nestor. Mężczyzna przedstawiając się użył przynajmniej dziesięciu słów. Nie próbował zgadnąć, które to jego imiona, a które nazwiska.

Po drugie: wszyscy ważni ludzie (lub ci próbujący za takich uchodzić) noszą okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Nie doszli do drzwi. Oczywiście, że nie doszli.

\- Łaaaaaa! Harry Potter!

Jego przyjaciel przybladł nieco, ale szybko wyprostował się i z godnością podszedł do grupy piszczących młodziutkich Hiszpanek.

Neville popatrzył z ukosa na ich menedżerkę. Rita przesunęła wielkie, opalizujące lustrzanki na koniec nosa i posłała mu pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. Wyglądała dziś jak wielki robal z dżungli amazońskiej jaskrawymi kolorami odstraszający drapieżniki.

\- O czym powinienem wiedzieć?

\- Masz konto na Twitterze – każde jej słowo ociekało słodyczą.

Rita nigdy nie kryła powodów, dla których wybrała swój zawód. Mogła bez końca gapić się na jędrne ciała sportowców i obracać wielkimi pieniędzmi.

\- Po hiszpańsku?

\- Si.

Tymczasem po małym zamieszaniu przed wejściem Harry używając zaawansowanego dialektu migowego doszedł do porozumienia z dziewczynami i pozwolił się sfotografować. Właśnie obejmował dwie z nich i zaczął prezentować zestaw kombinacji gestów zwycięstwa i kciuków w górze, gdy Neville otrzymał mocne pchnięcie w plecy. Zaskoczony obejrzał się na zadowoloną Ritę.

\- Przyzwyczajajcie się chłopcy do roli celebrytów! – zawołała, ale jej ostatnie słowa utonęły w pisku.

\- Łaaaaa! Neville!

Po trzecie: hałas

Jak ktokolwiek mógł usłyszeć cokolwiek na szpitalnym korytarzu, nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Błysk flesza oślepił ich na moment. Na szczęście Nestor przegonił fotoreportera. Oficjalną prezentację połączoną z konferencją prasową i zwiedzaniem Bernabeu mieli zapowiedzianą na wieczór przed uroczystą kolacją z szefostwem klubu.

\- To było straszne – podsumował Harry.

\- Do ciebie się tak nie kleiły.

\- Cóż… uznały, że z naszej dwójki ty jesteś ładniejszy.

Neville roześmiał się głośno na to stwierdzenie.

Rita zostawiła ich na pięć minut w spokoju. Musieli się przebrać przed badaniami i pozdejmować metalowe elementy.

Neville miał tylko prosty, srebrny łańcuszek od dziewczyny. Przy jego koledze za to zebrała się spora kupka męskiej biżuterii. Solidny, ale już nie najnowszy zegarek – od ojca, tybetańska bransoletka – od selekcjonera reprezentacji i dwa grube, złote łańcuszki.

\- Jeszcze ci tylko kolczyków brakuje – zażartował zrzucając podkoszulek – Wiesz, kto nosi kolczyki?

\- Spadaj – Harry odepchnął go lekko i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Słyszałem, że są z najczystszej platyny – Neville nie poddawał się.

\- Jak to ciebie tak bardzo interesuje, to niedługo będziesz miał okazję osobiście go o to zapytać.

Harry tymczasem zaczął skrupulatnie pozbywać się wsuwek, które ginęły niezauważenie w jego czarnych włosach. Neville już otworzył usta, ale zatrzymał go uniesiony ostrzegawczo palec.

\- Nie.

\- A…

\- Ani słowa, Nev.

\- Ale…

\- Gianluigi też upina sobie włosy, a ma chyba trzydziestkę.

\- Gianluigi to Włoch – w mniemaniu Neville'a to wiele tłumaczyło.

\- No to co? – jak widać Harry był odmiennego zdania.

Rita zrobiła im jeszcze kilka zdjęć telefonem puszczając przy tym oko Neville'owi. Przeczuwał, że za kilka godzin obrazki jego i Harry'ego z badania EKG dostaną się do Internetu.

Usposobienie jego najlepszego przyjaciela stanowiło nie do końca dającą się zdefiniować mieszankę niecierpliwości i spokoju. Dopóki zajmowali się nim lekarze, znosił wszystko. Bardzo rzadko zabierał głos i rozmawiał głównie z Nestorem. Przeczuwał, że właśnie to może stanowić dla Harry'ego największy problem.

Państwo Potterowie wyprowadzili się nagle z Wysp Brytyjskich, gdy Harry skończył rok. Od dziecka rozmawiał w dwóch językach – po angielsku i po niemiecku. Wydawało się więc, że i z hiszpańskim nie powinien mieć większych kłopotów, w przeciwieństwie do klubowego kolegi nie rozstającego się z mini słownikiem. Jednak konieczność porozumiewania się z lekarzami za pośrednictwem Nestora irytowała go. Z upływem czasu na jego twarzy coraz częściej gościł grymas.

Gdy wyrwał się wreszcie na wolność, zostawił ich daleko za sobą i zniknął w plątaninie szpitalnych korytarzy. Gdzieś z boku Rita trajkotała przez telefon, zamawiała bilety na lot powrotny do Frankfurtu. Nestor westchnął do siebie i pokręcił głową. Gest ten nie umknął uwagi Neville'a.

\- Proszę pana, Harry nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów – zapewnił – to najbardziej opanowany chłopak, jakiego znam.

Starszy pan skinął mu głową, ale w jego spojrzeniu nie było przekonania.

\- Będziecie mogli na niego liczyć – dodał Neville.

Wysupłał z kieszeni mocno zużyty słownik i rozejrzał się po znakach kierujących na poszczególne oddziały.

\- Czego szukasz? – zapytał cicho Nestor.

\- Pediatrii.

\- Chodźmy – chwycił go za łokieć i poprowadził we właściwym kierunku. Zostawili Ritę przy windzie. Nie przejmował się nią. Ta kobieta odnalazłaby drogę nawet na Marsie.

Po czwarte: samotność.

Harry stał z rękoma opartymi o przeszkloną ścianę. Wpatrywał się w inkubatory, w których bezpiecznych wnętrzach tliło się życie. Wpatrywał się w sześć uśpionych istot takim wzrokiem, jakby był najsmutniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że słyszy ostrożne kroki, ale Neville wiedział lepiej.

\- Czy ja wybrałem źle? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

\- Nie.

Neville już miał położyć mu dłoń na ramieniu, przerwać melancholijny nastrój. To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na tego typu rozmowę.

\- Niektórych rzeczy nigdy nie będę mieć.

\- Mimo to wciąż można o nich marzyć.

\- Nigdy nie doczekam się własnej rodziny. Moją karierę może przekreślić jedna kontuzja – Harry zerknął na przyjaciela – I kompletnie nie rozumiem, co ci wszyscy ludzie do mnie mówią.

Ostatnie stwierdzenie podniosło Neville'a na duchu.

\- Nie za wiele od siebie wymagasz? Jesteśmy tylko półgłówkami umiejącymi kopać piłkę. Po co nam znać języki?

\- Jak mały Creevey – parsknął Harry.

Podobno Dennis Creevey, Kolumbijczyk z urodzenia, Anglik po rodzicach i Hiszpan z wychowania, nie umiał nawet poprawnie sklecić zdania po angielsku. Stałym bywalcom Camp Nou nie przeszkadzało to widzieć w nim boga.

\- Jak mały Creevey – powtórzył za nim Neville.

Rozmowa zeszła na bezpieczny grunt.

\- Zupełnie w tym roku nie zasłużył na Złotą Piłkę. W poprzednim tak, ale nie w tym.

\- Czyżbyś kibicował Malfoyowi?

\- Znasz moje zdanie, Nev.

\- Cedric Diggory.

\- Siedem minut, Nev. Tyle mu zajęło wyeliminowanie Barcelony z Ligi Mistrzów. Mam rację, panie Nestorze? – Harry zwrócił się do czekającego na nich cierpliwie mężczyzny.

\- Z reguły kibicuję naszym zawodnikom.

\- Wspaniale by było, gdyby w przyszłym roku wygrał Weasley.

Neville otworzył szeroko oczy i zakrztusił się własną śliną.

\- Weasley? Który Weasley?

Chyba nie komplementował rozgrywającego drużyny ich największego rywala uznawanego przez wielu za najlepszego w swoim fachu, ani tym bardziej jego rozrywkowego braciszka uganiającego się za znaną amerykańską aktoreczką, zamiast szlifować umiejętności obrońcy pod bramką Barçy.

\- Numer 1 – Harry poklepał go po plecach – Nasz Weasley.


	3. Gracias, pero no

Charakterystyczne cztery wieże zaznaczały kontury stadionu i rzucały szerokie cienie na murawę. Intensywny błękit plastikowych krzesełek na trybunach przygasł w promieniach wieczornego słońca. Dobrze pamiętał te urokliwe wieczory, kiedy wszystkie barwy Madrytu zlewały się w jeden złoty ornament.

Gdzieniegdzie złaziła już farba. W zasłoniętych miejscach wciąż zachowały się odciśnięte w betonie ślady po deskach szalunkowych.

\- Za rok to wszystko będzie wyglądać zupełnie inaczej – kilka stopni niżej prezes szeroko gestykulował otoczony rojem dziennikarzy.

\- Za pięć lat będziemy mieli najwspanialszy stadion na świecie. Godny klubu z tak chwalebnymi tradycjami i osiągnięciami...

Lupin zakaszlał w rękaw garnituru kryjąc zażenowanie. Przez ostatnie 10 lat jego dawna drużyna wygrała całe nic. Odpadali regularnie z Ligi Mistrzów, a Puchar Króla i triumfy w La Liga wędrowały znacznie częściej do Katalonii. Było mu już to teraz całkowicie obojętne. Nie tęsknił za tym miejscem. Czasem wspominał kolegów z szatni i niektórych trenerów. Przewinęło się ich tak wielu przez murawę na Bernabeu. Po przejściu na sportową emeryturę i ostatecznym osiedleniu się w La Finca zaglądał tu wyłącznie na oficjalne uroczystości, kiedy Marvolo potrzebował byłej gwiazdy do wspólnej fotografii.

\- Co ja tutaj robię? – zapytał cicho ukradkiem luzując węzeł krawatu.

\- Stoisz i przybierasz nobliwą minę – odparł spokojnie stojący obok niego stary przyjaciel.

Garnitury Severusa ostatnio wydawały się już nie tak perfekcyjnie skrojone, jak jeszcze pół roku temu. Spinki już nie tak gustowne, a krawaty nie podkreślały jego specyficznej, mrocznej urody. Pół roku wcześniej miotając się przy linii bocznej boiska i poganiając swoich zawodników wyglądał jak idealne ucieleśnienie Lucyfera – uwodzący słowami i gestami zarówno piłkarzy jak i fanów, obrażający na konferencjach prasowych rywali, regularnie narzekający na sędziów. Teraz cała ta wewnętrzna energia zniknęła. Severus był dalej tym samym ponurakiem o charakterystycznym poczuciu humoru. Jednak pod jego oczami pojawiły się cienie, a w gładko zaczesanych do tyłu czarnych włosach błyszczały pierwsze srebrne nitki.

Niedawno minęły cztery miesiące od dnia, kiedy odeszła _ona _.__

Remy przewrócił oczyma.

\- Dlaczego ja?

\- Bo Raúl nie rozmawia z obecnym prezesem. Niezręcznie by to wyglądało na wspólnym zdjęciu.

\- Marvolo chyba nie zrobił mu większej krzywdy niż Perez.

Snape posłał mu długie, pełne politowania spojrzenie.

\- Remy, dopóki tu mnie nie zatrudnili, to Marvolo latami odpowiadał za to, kto zostanie, a kto wyleci z drużyny.

W porównaniu z prezesem Snape był szarą eminencją. Chyba nikt do końca nie wiedział, kto obecnie rządzi klubem. Lupin mógł spokojnie założyć się o każde pieniądze, że autorytarne podejście do pracy zapewniło jego przyjacielowi uwielbienie połowy szatni Realu i dozgonną nienawiść pozostałych – z dziennikarzami i włodarzami klubu włącznie.

\- Powinienem być teraz z dziećmi – rzucił Remy starając się zmienić temat.

Miał nadzieję, że dawny przyjaciel opowie coś o swoich synach pozostawionych w tonącej w deszczu Anglii.

Niestety jego wysiłek spełzł na niczym. Tu był Madryt a nie Londyn. Tu Snape był w pracy. Zawsze w pracy.

\- Jesteś – wskazał ręką na murawę poniżej.

W rzucanym przez jedną z wież cieniu, przy częściowo sztucznym oświetleniu dwóch młodych mężczyzn w białych strojach truchtało i podawało sobie piłkę. Na nich koncentrowała się uwaga około trzydziestu zaproszonych fotografów.

\- Ja ciągle mam wrażenie, że jestem nauczycielem w przedszkolu a nie trenerem.

Mimo nowego otoczenia i obecności przedstawicieli mediów z daleka dało się zauważyć świetne zgranie obu zawodników. To koledzy z klubu i reprezentacji. Lupin poświęcił dziesięć minut na zapoznanie się z ich podstawowymi profilami. Wypadało przygotować się do wspólnej kolacji i dodać otuchy stremowanym nowym nabytkom Realu Madryt. Biedacy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, co ich tu czeka.

Przewidywał, że Neville'a Longbottoma prasa zostawi w spokoju. Nie ten typ urody i charakteru. Ustatkowane życie, ta sama dziewczyna do czterech lat; chłopak spokojny, nie wadzący nikomu, ciężko pracujący na treningach, posłuszny autorytetom i grający na mało wyróżniającej się pozycji.

Co innego Potter. Coś zgrzytało w jego życiorysie. Podczas Euro w Polsce i Ukrainie chyba cały piłkarski świat zdążył poznać i wzruszyć się historią o tym, dlaczego urodzony w Wielkiej Brytanii Harry J. Potter gra w reprezentacji Niemiec. Dzieciak uczył się grać w piłkę w Bremie. W wieku 20 lat załapał się nawet do składu podstawowego miejscowego klubu, miał talent zapewne porównywalny z Dennisem Creeveyem, niemiecki selekcjoner zachwycał się każdym jego krokiem. Rok temu rodzinny klub wypożyczył chłopaka do drużyny ratującej się przed spadkiem do drugiej ligi, a teraz sprzedał Realowi Madryt prawie za bezcen. 6 milionów euro za piłkarza wybranego do najlepszej jedenastki tegorocznego turnieju to tyle co nic.

Zastanawiające, po co Marvolo (czy też Snape) go kupił. Pewnie, by nie podwinęła im go konkurencja.

Lupin zmrużył oczy i wytężył wzrok.

\- Longbottom dostał szóstkę. Wystawisz go do podstawowego składu? Tak od razu? Bez przygotowania?

\- A kogo mam wystawić? Potrzebuję drugiego pivoté na wczoraj. Nie mam zmienników. Gówniarze z Castilli mają dokładnie tyle talentu by robić karierę w trzecioligowych klubach Europy Wschodniej.

Młodzieńcy tymczasem zaczęli ustawiać się do proponowanych przez fotoreporterów póz.

Ponad inne odgłosy wciąż wybijały się słowa prezesa Marvolo, spijane chciwie przez dziennikarzy.

Trzy lata temu na prezentacji Malfoya zebrał się komplet widzów, dziś nie było tu nawet tysiąca osób, wliczając w to obsługę obiektu.

\- Zobaczyłeś go na Euro.

\- Był solidny. Ani razu nie popełnił wielkiego błędu, a jego reprezentacja doszła do półfinałów.

Lupin także oglądał ten mecz. Włosi byli dobrzy, a Niemcom zwyczajnie zabrakło szczęścia. W świat poszły ujęcia triumfalnej pozy czarnoskórego Włocha i chyba nikt nie pamiętał drobnego chłopaka w białej koszulce zlanego potem i walczącego do ostatnich sekund o zmianę wyniku, w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów nie dopuszczającego do swej świadomości myśli, że mecz jest już przegrany. Ten sam chłopak padł po ostatnim gwizdku na trawę i schował twarz w dłoniach. Leżałby tam zapewne aż do opuszczenia stadionu przez ostatnich kibiców, gdyby nie wyciągnięta dłoń Neville'a Longbottoma.

\- Poza tym będzie grał obok Notta. Theo go przypilnuje.

\- A Potter?

\- Kaprys szefa – odpowiedział szybko Snape.

\- Grałby na pozycji Zabiniego.

\- Zabini mi wystarczy.

\- Nie przepadasz za nim.

Tym razem długo ważył słowa. Remus już obawiał się, że nie doczeka się z jego strony żadnej reakcji.

\- Blaise... ma niepożądany wpływ na innych – wyjaśnił bardzo oględnie Severus.

Były piłkarz mógł sobie swobodnie dopowiedzieć resztę. Trener obawiał się o swoją główną gwiazdę i jej przyjaźń z Włochem. Draco Malfoy liczył się bardzo ze zdaniem Zabiniego, prawdopodobnie bardziej niż z decyzjami zwierzchników.

\- ... Pottera też nie lubisz – dokończył zdziwiony Lupin – Okay... Co ci dzieciak zrobił?

Najbliżsi powtarzali Remusowi, że ma dar zjednywania sobie ludzi i wyciągania od nich informacji. Tymczasem po prostu lubił mieć pełny obraz otoczenia.

Jeszcze podczas dni chwały jego wiedza o tym, który z kolegów jest w dołku, a który czuje się pewnie, gwarantowała zwycięstwa na boisku. Nigdy nie użył jej przeciwko przyjaciołom, nawet po kontrowersyjnej dla całego sportowego światka decyzji o przenosinach z Barcelony do stolicy Hiszpanii. Przyjaźnie te kosztowały go wiele nerwów i kilka siwych włosów. Mimo to nie żałował żadnej z nich.

\- Bremeńczycy umieścili w jego kontrakcie klauzulę. Jeśli w ciągu dwóch lat zgarnie Złotą Piłkę, wypłacimy im dodatkowo 10 milionów euro.

Brwi Remusa poszybowały w górę.

\- Rozumiem, że przy obecnych wydatkach chłopak przez te dwa lata Złotej Piłki nie dostanie.

\- On jej nigdy nie dostanie. Creevey musiałby zostać złapany na dopingu, a Draco Malfoy połamać obie nogi, a i tak pozostaje jeszcze chociażby Weasley.

\- I połowa Barcelony – dorzucił trzy grosze Lupin.

Snape skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową. Widać było, że Barcelona pozostaje dla niego wciąż drażliwym tematem.

x x x

Sala konferencyjna na Santiago Bernabeu nie należała do największych. Nie wypełniały jej po brzegi tłumy dziennikarzy. Lupin mógł oddychać tu całkiem swobodnie, szczególnie teraz, będąc na sportowej emeryturze. Kątem oka obserwował dwóch chłopców, których białe koszulki odcinały się od pstrokatej mozaiki ze znaczkami sponsorów na ścianie.

Longbottom, mimo że wyższy z dwójki, zdawał się ginąć. Natomiast Potter wpasował się w otoczenie instynktownie. Zaskakujące, jak spokojnie wyglądał siedząc naprzeciwko hordy hiszpańskich pismaków żądnych jego łez i krwi.

\- Czy jesteś szczęśliwy przychodząc do Realu Madryt?

\- To ekscytujące uczucie być wreszcie tutaj. To najbardziej utytułowany klub na świecie. Myślę, że każdy młody piłkarz na pewnym etapie kariery marzy, by tu się znaleźć.

\- Czego oczekujesz po tym klubie?

\- Przede mną było kilku naprawdę wielkich zawodników grających na pozycji ofensywnego pomocnika. Liczę na to, że tutaj rozwinę się nie tylko jako sportowiec, ale też i jako człowiek. Cieszę się, że będę mógł grać przeciwko najlepszym klubom świata.

\- Niemcy są wymieniani jako jedni z faworytów przyszłego Mundialu…

\- I chcemy udowodnić, że to prawda. Szanujemy rywali. Nie zapominamy też o fanach. To też dla nich dajemy z siebie wszystko. Być może to nam tym razem uda się podnieść puchar.

Remus Lupin był pod bardzo pozytywnym wrażeniem. Chłopaka powinni jak najszybciej nauczyć języka, by miejscowi dziennikarze przypadkiem nie zinterpretowali odwrotnie jego słów. Potem wystarczy wypuszczać go w towarzystwie Finnigana i Dołochowa przed co drugim meczem. Z umiejętnością dyplomatycznego lania wody trzeba się urodzić. Potter potrafił mówić ładnie i obszernie poza tradycyjnymi zwrotami automatycznie powtarzanymi przez znaczącą większość piłkarzy: „Graliśmy dobrze", „Naciskaliśmy na rywala/rywal na nas naciskał", „Cieszymy się z wyniku" i „Sędzia faworyzował przeciwnika".

x x x

Na kolacji Potter zgasł.

Siedzieli przy sporym okrągłym stole zapełnionym wszelkiego rodzaju szklankami i kieliszkami. Większość z nich zdążyli już osuszyć. Chłopcy dostali wodę mineralną i jakieś lekkie piwo. Starsi panowie raczyli się zacniejszymi trunkami. Okropne niemieckie babsko w różowej garsonce bawiło się kolorowym drinkiem i chichotało przy każdym słowie Toma Marvolo.

Severus potwierdził swój ogromny geniusz taktyczny znajdując wśród ośmiu krzeseł miejsce nie sąsiadujące z Marvolo, Skeeter ani młodymi sportowcami. Remus widział, że często zerka pod stołem na swoją komórkę, czyta wiadomości i mało interesuje się otoczeniem.

\- Jak pan sobie dał tu radę? – odezwał się cichy głos po jego lewej ręce.

Neville Longbottom odezwał się do niego pierwszy raz tego wieczora. Lupin uśmiechnął się.

\- To piękne miejsce. Da się tu być szczęśliwym, o ile nie pozwolisz innym wchodzić ci na głowę.

-A… ale to, co wypisywali o panu w gazetach, znaczy kiedy pan przyszedł do Madrytu… To było okropne.

\- Pocieszę cię. Teraz dziennikarze są sto razy bardziej bezwzględni.

I dzięki jego dobremu przyjacielowi żyło się im dostatnio i wygodnie. Za jego czasów szatnia pierwszej drużyny była dostępna dla wszystkich – dziwek, modelek, dziennikarzy, polityków i celebrytów. Szlajało się toto za Ronaldo, właziło do domu Gutiego i robiło zza krzaka zdjęcia rodzinie Lupinów. Obecnie drzwi do szatni zostały szczelnie zamknięte. Sportowi dziennikarze i paparazzi dostali białej gorączki, a sprzedaż gazet wypełnionych plotkami poszybowała w górę. W czasie kryzysu chwytali się wszelkich sposobów na utrzymanie się na rynku i z pewnością nie wypowiedzieli w tej lokalnej wojnie ostatniego słowa.

\- Panie Marvolo, już wiem, kogo mi pan przypomina! – natarczywy głos agentki chłopaków wyrwał go z rozmowy.

Kleiła się do prezesa, ku widocznemu rozbawieniu Dołochowa i dyrektora sportowego.

\- Pan wygląda zupełnie jak ten aktor z „Angielskiego Pacjenta"!

Gdyby Marvolo znał sposób na zabijanie ludzi słowem lub spojrzeniem, w tej właśnie chwili zrobiłby z niego użytek.

x x x

Rozglądał się wokół jakby pierwszy raz odwiedzał brata. Dom Charlie'go nie różnił się zbytnio od jego domu. Kolejna biała willa tonąca w zieleni i kwiatach, z basenem w ogródku i idealnie skoszonym trawnikiem od ulicy. Jednak wnętrze przeorganizowała już jego dziewczyna. Tracey usunęła wszelkie ślady kawalerskiego życia. Żadnej zużytej piłki kurzącej się przez pół roku w przedpokoju, żadnych rękawic rzuconych niedbale po powrocie z treningu. Dom Charlie'go nie wyglądał już jak dom sportowca. Był po prostu jeszcze jednym z tych nudnych budynków, których zdjęcia zamieszczano w magazynach dekoratorskich – piękny i kompletnie bezosobowy.

Kobiety zebrane wokół Angeliny wydawały z gardeł piski i okrzyki zachwytu oglądając z każdej strony jej brzuch i głośno komentując, czy już coś widać, czy jeszcze nie.

\- Będzie świętować razem z tatą potrójną koronę na wiosnę – puszył się George.

Ron zastanawiał się tylko, czy jego brat jest bardziej dumny z dziecka, czy ze swojej kariery.

Charlie zebrał całą rodzinę w ostatni wolny od treningów dzień przed rozpoczęciem sezonu. Bill i Fleur przylecieli z dziećmi aż z Anglii, Percy do ostatniej chwili wymawiał się obowiązkami w swojej instytucji, ale ostatecznie dostał dwa dni urlopu, rodzice i tak wracali z wakacji na Wyspach Kanaryjskich, więc było im po drodze. Na obecność Freda też mogli liczyć. Tamten feralny wypadek sprzed dziesięciu lat zakończył jego marzenia o sporcie, ale jako ich menadżer zawsze był w pobliżu.

Przyjechała też Ginny.

\- Charlie – uwiesiła się na ramieniu brata – myślałam, że to będzie taka większa impreza.

George i Ron rozejrzeli się po wypełnionym salonie. Fred udawał, że nie jest z nimi spokrewniony i skupił uwagę na abstrakcyjnym obrazie wiszącym w przejściu do kuchni. Najmłodsze Bill'a podpełzło do niego zaciekawione zadzierając głowę.

\- Razem z Tracey chcieliśmy coś ogłosić – Charlie wyswobodził się z objęć siostry i uścisnął rękę swojej dziewczyny.

Nie pasowali do siebie, za cholerę nie pasowali. Dlaczego był z nią już od czterech lat? Dlaczego pozwolił jej zamieszkać pod swoim dachem?

\- Druga dzidzia? – pisnęła zachwycona Fleur.

\- Na razie jeszcze nie – uspokoiła ją Tracey uśmiechając się słodko – Choć to też mamy w planach.

\- Powinniście wiedzieć o tym najpierw. Nie chcę, by moja najbliższa rodzina dowiadywała się z facebooka, że wreszcie ustaliliśmy datę ślubu.

\- To wspaniale, kochanie! – mama przytuliła go do piersi roniąc łzy szczęścia.

George odwrócił się od nich z zawiedzioną miną.

\- Uśmiechnij się chociaż – Ron szturchnął go nie siląc się na delikatność – Wiem, że cieszyłbyś się tylko wtedy, gdyby stanął u nas na bramce, ale to niemożliwe.

\- Oby mu Snape tak obrzydził w tym roku życie, że wreszcie przejrzy na oczy – wysyczał George.

Wymienił z Fredem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i chwilę później głos drugiego z bliźniaków przerwał festiwal czułości i rzewnych gratulacji.

\- To kiedy jemy? Umieram z głodu.

xxx

Przy deserze humor jego brata i jednocześnie klubowego kolegi wyraźnie się poprawił.

\- To się nazywa życie – westchnął – Już nikt nas nie śledzi, nie dzwoni w połowie obiadu, nie jęczy, że nie przestrzegam diety. Trzy lata na to czekałem. Wolność.

Ron milczał. Dla niego zmiana trenera nie była powodem do radości. Pamiętał ostatni mecz, kiedy zamiast uśmiechu otrzymali połajankę, bo zachowali się niegodnie.

Od tamtego majowego wieczora głos krytyki zamilkł dla nich na zawsze.

\- Ale muszę przyznać, że przynajmniej było na co popatrzeć na treningach.

\- Charlie… - Ginny ignorowała marudzące i zmęczone lotem dzieci, z którymi dzieliła swoją część stołu – Ten twój kolega, no wiesz, ten z kucykiem. Słyszałam, że jest wolny…

\- Nie.

\- Ale on jest taki fajny….

\- Nie, Ginny – Charlie stanowczo potrząsnął głową i popatrzył surowo na swoją jedyną siostrę – Ani on nie jest odpowiednim facetem dla ciebie, ani ty tym bardziej dziewczyną dla niego.

\- Pozwoliłbyś przynajmniej abym ja to oceniła – odburknęła.

Ron odczekał niecierpliwie do końca posiłku wysłuchując opowiadań ojca, który nawet na Fuerteventurze potrafił się zgubić wychodząc z hotelu.

Jak najszybciej uciekł na taras. Nie chciał widzieć, co stało się z ich siostrą. Z wesołej, rozsądnej dziewczyny zmieniła się w jedną z tych kobiet, które pragnęły pustej sławy u boku jakiegoś celebryty. Większość jej koleżanek zachowywała się tak samo.

Jego starsi bracia mieli dużo szczęścia spotykając swoje drugie połówki. Widocznie tak miało być, że dla niego już tego szczęścia zabrakło.

Gdzieś niedaleko przejechał samochód z mocno podkręconymi głośnikami. Coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Poza tym okolica była spokojna. Mieszkali tu sami bogacze – artyści, biznesmeni i sportowcy. Łuna świateł zanieczyszczała wieczorne niebo. Było ciepło i bezchmurnie. Uwielbiał tutejszą pogodę. Zdążył już prawie wymazać z pamięci dzieciństwo spędzone w zimnej Anglii.

Nie zareagował na zbliżające się kroki, ale po odgłosie lodu dzwoniącego w szklance alkoholu domyślił się, że to George wyszedł na chwilę odetchnąć chłodniejszym powietrzem.

\- Dennis jeszcze nie dzwonił?

Ron potrząsnął głową.

\- A to dziwne. Nie zapomniał jeszcze, czy ma czyste skarpetki? Ani gdzie zostawił kluczyki do samochodu?

\- On nie jest taką skończoną życiową sierotą – odparł szorstko, ale mina jego brata wskazywała, że ani trochę nie wierzy w te zapewnienia, więc dodał:

\- Nie został sam w domu. Colin na pewno do niego dziś zajrzał.

\- Ale to ty obiecywałeś jej, że go przypilnujesz. I co z tego macie? Kiedy ostatnio z nią rozmawiałeś? Nie zadzwoniła ani razu nawet do swojego pupilka. Ma nas wszystkich gdzieś.

\- Przestań – Ron nieznacznie podniósł głos – Była najlepszą osobą, jaką w życiu spotkałem.

Był pewien, że nigdy nie zapomni ostatnich trzech lat. Po powrocie z wakacji nawet Barcelona wydawała się zupełnie innym miastem. Czegoś brakowało i nie łudził się, że kiedykolwiek to odzyskają.


	4. Kings of Spain

Okolica była zielona i cicha. Daleko, za ścianą z równo przyciętych wiecznie zielonych drzewek majaczyły opuszczone rusztowania. Ta część miasta nie dudniła gwarem ludzi. Niedokończone place budowy sprawiały przygnębiające wrażenie. Tu miała być kolejna dzielnica białych willi z basenami i luksusowych wieżowców. Zostały dźwigi i rozjeżdżony piasek. Valdebebas wyglądało jak obiekt z innego świata.

Przez mgłę Harry Potter dostrzegał zieleń i ściany niskich budynków. Wysiadając założył kaptur i zapiął bluzę. Na szczęście powietrze było ciepłe i pachniało trawą i wilgocią.

\- Czytałem, że Madryt ma najwięcej słonecznych dni ze wszystkich stolic Europy – odezwał się z tyłu Neville – A my musieliśmy trafić na ten bez słońca.

Obaj zlustrowali prawie pusty parking. Na samym jego końcu stało kilka zakurzonych i nienajnowszych samochodów należących zapewne do pracowników. Nestor podwiózł ich bliżej budynku mieszczącego szatnię pierwszej drużyny. Tu rzucały się w oczy zaledwie dwa auta. Czarny gustowny sedan kosztował zapewne trzy razy więcej niż na to wyglądał. Krzykliwy włoski kabriolet z kolei wyglądał zapewne na dokładnie tyle ile kosztował.

\- Nawet w Madrycie czasem są chmury, Neville – odpowiedział jego przyjacielowi Nestor – Jest jeszcze wcześnie. W spokoju zapoznacie się z otoczeniem. Jeśli będziecie chcieli się o coś zapytać, pytajcie.

\- Nie umiem po hiszpańsku – wyznał cicho Harry – Kompletnie ani słowa.

\- Nauczysz się – zapewnił go Nestor – A póki co zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto choć trochę zna angielski.

\- Myślałem, że trening zaczyna się o 11.00. Dlaczego tu jest tak pusto? – zapytał Neville.

Harry w myślach podziękował mu, że zmienił temat rozmowy.

Poza tym też był ciekaw. Po 10.30 w Niemczech wszyscy pracowali.

\- W Hiszpanii ludzie właśnie kończą śniadanie.

\- To ja wolę nie myśleć, co oni robią do bladego świtu – wymamrotał cicho Neville z wyrazem lekkiego przerażenia na twarzy.

Harry puścił do niego oko i uśmiechnął się.

\- No wiesz... – zawiesił znacząco głos.

\- Jestem z Hannah i nie interesują mnie „takie" rozrywki.

Jego przyjaciel poprzedniego wieczora spędził dwie godziny rozmawiając z pozostawioną w Monachium dziewczyną. Bardzo tęsknił. Tęsknił zawsze, gdy nie mogli się zobaczyć, ale kiedy się spotykali, czas rozłąki zupełnie przestawał dla nich istnieć.

W pomieszczeniach Valdebebas było więcej życia. Ludzie gdzieś szli, coś robili. Ktoś pozdrowił Nestora, ktoś zamienił z nim kilka słów.

Starszy i już łysiejący pan w granatowo-zielonym treningowym dresie zatrzymał ich opiekuna i wymienił z nim kilka uwag po hiszpańsku. Harry zrozumiał tylko przewijające się w rozmowie nazwisko Snape'a.

Szatnia nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym. Szafki na ubrania z trzech stron i wolna przestrzeń pośrodku sprzyjały integracji zawodników. Obsługa już dostosowała je do obecności nowych nabytków klubu. Neville od razu poszedł do szafki z numerem 6.

\- Widziałeś? – zapytał Harry'ego zdejmując buty.

\- Co? – Potter w trakcie zmieniania podkoszulka nie widział nic.

\- Malfoy już trenuje.

Faktycznie, miejsce gdzie powinna wisieć koszulka z numerem 7, było puste. Z półki poniżej mieszczącej do wyboru: długie spodnie, rybaczki i krótkie spodenki, zniknęły te ostatnie.

Harry przełknął głośno ślinę i postarał się przybrać obojętny wyraz twarzy. A więc stało się. Już niedługo nie tylko pozna osobiście największą gwiazdę swojego nowego klubu, a także będzie z nim grać.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnił go Neville – Wystarczy tylko, że zrobimy postęp poza to idiotyczne _„no hablas espanol"_.

Nie zdążył powiedzieć więcej, bo otworzyły się drzwi do szatni i wszedł spokojnym krokiem pierwszy z ich nowych kolegów.

Gładko ogolona twarz i równo przycięte włosy nie zdradzały jego wieku. Theo Nott wyglądał dobrze i cieszył się niezłą formą jak na trzydziestolatka. Jego ubranie kojarzyło się Harry'emu z hipsterskimi gazetami, które ostatnio czytała jego siostra i oglądanymi przez nią romansidłami o wampirach.

Theo przystanął na środku pomieszczenia. W przeciągu sekundy obejrzał dwóch chłopaków i skojarzył ich obecność akurat w tym miejscu i o tej porze. Harry dosłownie widział cały proces myślowy na jego twarzy.

\- _¡Bienvenidos!_

\- Cholera by to wzięła... – wymamrotał z boku Neville na wszelki wypadek przechodząc na niemiecki – Do tego jeszcze nie doszedłem...

Skierował tęskny wzrok pod swoją szafkę, gdzie leżał wymiętoszony kieszonkowy słownik.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko i wyciągnął do nich rękę.

\- Dzień dobry, jestem Theodore Nott – odezwał się najczystszą angielszczyzną, jaką można usłyszeć na wykładach w Eton lub w oksfordzkiej bibliotece – Możecie mówić do mnie Theo.

Z tonu głosu dało się wywnioskować, że to jedyne zdrobnienie i przezwisko, jakie toleruje.

Mocno uścisnął dłoń Harry'emu i na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał się przy Neville'u.

\- Naprawdę cieszę się, że będziemy razem grać. Doprawdy, w tym roku potrzebujemy pomocy profesjonalisty. Krycie środka pola z ligowymi średniakami jeszcze jakoś wygląda, ale na Barçę i Ligę Mistrzów to za mało.

Neville kilkakrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta, zanim wymyślił logiczną odpowiedź. Do tej pory jedynie selekcjoner kadry zwracał na niego uwagę. Trenerzy klubowi zostawiali go samemu sobie, bo nigdy nie sprawiał problemów, nie buntował się i grał na równym poziomie.

\- Oż cię... Żeby to jasna cholera... – do szatni wtoczył się na wpół zaspany młody mężczyzna z potężnym afro na głowie.

Właściwie to spod jego włosów nie dało się rozpoznać twarzy. Na szczęście odgarnął je prezentując nowym kolegom śnieżnobiały szeroki uśmiech.

\- Nott, to ja miałem być dziś pierwszy! – jęknął zataczając się pod szafkę z numerem 12.

Theo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Więc... o czym to ja mówiłem? Aha, szkoda, że nie załapaliście się na presezon w Los Angeles. Ogralibyśmy się bardziej. Ale w sumie to nic straconego... Niektórzy robili sobie zakupy i umawiali się na randki z aktorkami zamiast myśleć o lidze.

\- Nott! Przez ciebie przegrałem zakład z Zach'em!

\- To powiedz mu, że przyjechałeś razem z poranną zmianą pierwszym autobusem.

\- Ha ha ha. To nie było zabawne. Ani trochę.

Wydawało się, że nawet włosy piłkarza lekko opadły.

\- Lee Jordan – przedstawił się obejmując Neville'a, a potem Harry'ego i klepiąc ich po plecach – Kto wymyślił wstawanie o dziewiątej rano? To nieludzkie kazać wstawać komuś tak pięknemu i zdolnemu jak ja o takiej porze.

Neville miał przeczucie, że nowa drużyna należy do tych bardzo przyjacielskich, gdzie trenerzy zachęcają podopiecznych do jak najczęstszego kontaktu fizycznego. Firenze kiedyś im to wyjaśniał na zajęciach z oddychania. Dotyk wytwarza więź i łagodzi stres. Nie możesz długo gniewać się na kogoś, kto okazuje radość po zdobytym golu padając ci w ramiona.

Przerażone spojrzenie Pottera z drugiego końca pomieszczenia świadczyło, że myśli o tym samym.

\- Czy Mister „Walking Grace" zaczął już was zanudzać opowieścią o tym, jak to Tottenham stał się najwspanialszym klubem na świecie?

\- Właśnie mi przerwałeś.

Sądząc po odgłosach dobiegających z korytarza, pojawiła się większa grupa.

\- Ej, Jordan! Co robi twoja fura na parkingu? Wczoraj w Marca TV podali, że znów dostałeś mandat.

Po chwili do szatni wtargnęło dziesięć osób. Na kwadrans przed treningiem wszyscy poświęcili przynajmniej kilka sekund by się przedstawić i wypytać nowych kolegów o Madryt, Niemcy i ulubione aktorki filmowe. Gdyby nie to, że Harry znał ich twarze z wiadomości sportowych, miałby trudność z zapamiętaniem wszystkich imion i nazwisk. W ciągu kolejnych pięciu minut pomieszczenie zapełniło się sportowcami w różnych fazach ubrania bądź też rozebrania. Ktoś włączył muzykę ze smartfona. Ktoś inny narzekał, że za poprzedniego trenera to można było wnieść do szatni normalny sprzęt grający.

\- Cieszcie się, że jeszcze nie lecą powtórki z FCB TV! – przerwał litanię porównań zdecydowany głos z mocnym, południowym akcentem.

Co prawda najnowszy hit popularnego hiszpańskiego piosenkarza, syna jeszcze słynniejszego hiszpańskiego piosenkarza, dalej dudnił w tle, to jednak ogólne odgłosy przycichły. Piłkarze przytaknąwszy swojemu koledze kończyli w pośpiechu zakładać stroje treningowe.

Lekko oszołomiony Harry przysiadł na ławce. Szafki obok mieli rezerwowi wyrwani z Castilli i dwóch prawie sportowych emerytów po trzydziestce. Dopiero kiedy w jego polu widzenia zjawiły się dwie pary obuwia – jedne czarne, drugie wściekle niebieskie z małymi hiszpańskimi flagami – podniósł wzrok.

\- Harry Potterze – sam Charlie Weasley wyciągał do niego rękę.

Ten Charlie Weasley nazywany tu Królem Carlosem, żywa legenda stojąca w bramce Realu Madryt w czasach, kiedy mały Harry błagał dosłownie na kolanach babcię Neville'a by ta pozwoliła wnukowi zapisać się do szkółki Werderu.

\- Jestem Charlie, a to Seamus.

\- Sie ma – drugi kapitan skinął Harry'emu głową.

\- Witamy w Realu Madryt. Cieszę się, że trafiliście tutaj. Czeka nas dużo pracy, ale wierzę, że jako drużyna damy sobie radę ze wszystkimi...

\- W wolnym tłumaczeniu: „Idziemy po La Decimę" – streścił jego kolega.

\- Dziękuję, Seamus.

\- Nie ma za co... – w jasnych oczach długowłosego piłkarza Harry zidentyfikował niebezpieczny błysk – Stary!

Zdobyczny skarb reprezentacji Hiszpanii klepnął z całej siły swojego kapitana, aż ten omal nie przygniótł Harry'ego. Sam tymczasem zniknął w grupie głośno rozmawiającej po hiszpańsku.

\- Przepraszam – Charlie przysiadł obok na ławce – Seamus ostatnio nie daje mi spokoju z tym „starym". Jakbyś czegoś nie wiedział, nie rozumiał, ze wszystkim, ale to wszystkim możesz przyjść do mnie. Nawet z tym, co uważasz za głupstwo.

Rozejrzał się po szatni i poskrobał się za uchem.

\- Zasady są właściwie takie same jak w innych klubach. Słuchasz trenera, nie kwestionujesz autorytetów i się nie obijasz. Dzień wolny dostaniesz tylko wtedy, kiedy twoja sytuacja osobista tego wymaga. A kara za spóźnienie na trening wynosi od 5000 do 40000 euro. Jakieś pytania?

\- Jeszcze nie dostałem pierwszej tygodniówki...

Śmiech Charlie'ego zadzwonił donośnie w uszach. Jakoś miał wrażenie, że jego nowy kapitan ostatnio rzadko się śmieje.

Nieco dalej widział czarnoskórego wysokiego mężczyznę podającego rękę Neville'owi. Rozmawiali o czymś powoli. Dopiero gdy ten odwrócił się, Harry dostrzegł jego numer na plecach. Dziesiątka, Blaise Zabini, główny rywal do pierwszego składu.

Nagle rozmowy urwały się. Charlie wstał i wyszedł na środek szatni. Harry idąc za jego przykładem także wcisnął się między kolegów.

\- Dzień dobry, panowie. Ufam, że ostatni wolny dzień w tym miesiącu spędziliście owocnie.

W drzwiach stał Severus Snape. Kontury jego postaci zniekształcały promienie porannego słońca wpadające z korytarza.

\- Tak, panie trenerze! – odezwał się chór głosów.

Snape podniósł dłoń i wykrzywił usta w czymś, co należało zapewne odbierać jako uśmiech.

\- Proszę, tylko bez szczegółów... – przerwał mu śmiech - ...Tych się dowiem z dzisiejszego wydania Marcy i Asa.

\- Oj! To nie moja wina, że na pustej prostej drodze zrobili ograniczenie prędkości – bronił się Lee Jordan.

\- A gdyby tam przechodziła staruszka z chodzikiem, albo matka z trójką dzieci?

\- O pierwszej w nocy?

Za plecami lewego obrońcy rozległ się tłumiony chichot.

\- Poza tym kiedy pan widział ostatnio w Madrycie matkę z trójką dzieci?

\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że złamałeś przepisy, dałeś się złapać i teraz to senior Oliveira będzie się tłumaczyć przed dziennikarzami, dlaczego klub zatrudnił grajka, który nie rozróżnia drogi do Alcorcon od najnowszej wersji GTA.

\- _Lo siento... Lo siento..._ – wymamrotał zażenowany Lee, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

\- W najnowszej wersji GTA drogi wyglądają lepiej – zauważył cicho stojący obok Harry'ego Michael Corner – Poprawili grafikę.

Za plecami trenera pojawił się starszy pan, którego widzieli już wcześniej. Między nimi prześliznął się prawie niezauważenie spocony jasnowłosy mężczyzna.

\- Nie martw się – tymczasem Seamus Finnigan pocieszał głośno kolegę ku ogólnej radości szatni – Pamiętaj, że będziemy cię kochać tak długo jak długo nie pomylisz Estadio Bernabeu z najnowszą wersją FIFA.

\- Czego i ja wam życzę – dokończył Snape i zmienił temat – Zdążyliście już poznać nowych kolegów z Niemiec. Tak, to ci, od których kilku z was dostało baty na ostatnich mistrzostwach – na chwilę jego głos utonął w fali śmiechów i komentarzy – Ale ponieważ jesteśmy teraz w Hiszpanii i reprezentujemy hiszpański klub, od tej chwili rozmawiacie tylko po hiszpańsku.

Tym razem, ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, nie było żadnych protestów.

Na zawołanie starszego pana szatnia zaczęła powoli się opróżniać. Charlie i Seamus wydawali się nieco ociągać i rozmawiali szybko przyciszonymi głosami. Draco Malfoy w ekspresowym tempie zmienił przepoconą koszulkę na czystą. Dean Thomas wyłączył szybko komórkę i schował ją do szafki.

\- Ale... panie trenerze... – Neville zebrał się na odwagę i podszedł do Snape'a – My w ogóle nie znamy hiszpańskiego.

\- Antonin zapisał was obu na prywatne lekcje.

\- Ale...

\- W mojej szatni nie ma podziału na grupy hiszpańską, portugalską czy francuską. Nie będzie też grupy niemieckiej.

\- Ale jak mamy trenować nie rozumiejąc poleceń?

\- Cóż – na twarzy Snape'a znów pojawił się grymas imitujący uśmiech – Nauczycie się szybciej.

\- _¡Animo Potter!_ – zawołał cicho Dean tonem, który miał mu zapewne dodać otuchy.

Harry był jednak zbyt wytrącony z równowagi, by zauważyć lecącą w jego kierunku butelkę z wodą. Próbując ją jednak złapać w ostatniej chwili potknął się i upadł.

Piękny przykład zachowania równowagi w każdej sytuacji, i to akurat na oczach trenera, obu kapitanów i jego.

\- _¿Como estás?_ – cień nad rozłożonym ciałem Harry'ego należał do blondwłosej gwiazdy.

Draco Malfoy wypowiedział jeszcze kilka słów z ledwie zauważalnym miękkim akcentem i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

\- Nie, dzięki.

Na przystojnej twarzy przez moment pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia. Malfoy przybrał neutralną minę i wycofał się.

Zanim Harry pozbierał się z podłogi, jedynie Neville z niepewnym uśmiechem czekał na niego w drzwiach.

\- Chodź, słyszałem, że mogą nam wlepić nawet 40000 euro kary, a jeszcze nie zdążyłem nawet tyle tu zarobić.

x x x

Trening wyglądał podobnie jak te organizowane przez Firenze. Przez dwadzieścia minut wykonywali rozgrzewkę – truchcik po obwodzie boiska, ćwiczenia rozciągające, truchcik z przeszkodami. Na drugim końcu starszy pan, którego wcześniej widzieli ze Snape'm, nadzorował postępy bramkarzy. Potem trener dał znać asystentowi by ten pozbył się reporterów i zaczęli ćwiczenia z piłką. Harry siłą bezwładu ciągnął za swoją grupą. Powtarzał te same zagrania, co koledzy ustawieni przed nim w kolejce. Wszyscy żartowali między sobą. Widział uśmiechy na twarzach. Widział jak Blaise Zabini ciągnie Malfoy'a za koszulkę, jak Terry Boot i Dean Thomas próbują zaskoczyć Rogera Davies'a i jak Theo Nott tłumaczy coś spokojnym tonem uważnie słuchającemu Miles'owi Bletchley'owi. Jednak równie dobrze mógł znajdować się na obcej planecie. Czuł się na murawie Valdebebas tylko widzem mogącym dopingować bardziej doświadczonych i utalentowanych kolegów. Nie rozumiał ani słowa z rzucanych często przez trenera uwag.

x x x

Zmęczony i rozgoryczony zwlókł się do szatni i długo moknął pod prysznicem. Jako jeden z ostatnich piłkarzy opuszczał budynek. Jeszcze Davies i Corner zatrzymali się porozmawiać z grupą dawnych kolegów z Castilli.

Neville czekał na niego przy wejściu do budynku intensywnie przyglądając się kawałkowi papieru wielkości wizytówki.

\- Idziemy?

\- Uhm... Dołochow zapisał nas na lekcje hiszpańskiego...

\- Super – Harry nawet nie próbował symulować oznak entuzjazmu.

\- ... dwa razy dziennie. W niedziele też.

\- Co?! Dwa treningi, dwa razy na lekcje, Rita umówiła mnie chyba na 20 wywiadów tylko w tym tygodniu. Kiedy niby mam się tu zaaklimatyzować?

Neville posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie. Dotarli na parking, ale po samochodzie Nestora nie było już śladu.

\- Zastanawiam się, jak wrócimy do hotelu...

\- No nareszcie, człowieku! Myślałem, że zasnęliście tam – przywołał ich oparty o maskę drapieżnie wyglądającego srebrnego auta Seamus Finnigan.

x x x

Skóry na tylnym siedzeniu były obscenicznie miękkie. Z niewidzialnych głośników sączyła się ckliwa piosenka nadająca się bardziej na wieczorną porę. Harry nie rozumiał ani słowa, ale tonacja i pełen słodyczy kobiecy głos podpowiadały mu, że jest o miłości.

\- Gdzie was trzymają? W La Finca?

\- Nie. Mieszkamy na razie w tym hotelu – siedzący obok ich nowego kierowcy Neville wydobył z portfela odpowiednią wizytówkę.

\- Ach, to jedziemy do Centro – ku zgrozie obu pasażerów Seamus przestał patrzeć na drogę – Człowieku, ile ty tego tam masz? Nie pęknie ci? – zapytał wskazując palcem na portfel Neville'a wypchany pokaźną ilością wizytówek i karteczek z adresami, nazwami i numerami telefonów.

\- Wolę być przygotowany na każdą sytuację.

\- Ja mam od tego agenta – spojrzenie Neville'a musiało być co najmniej powątpiewające, bo po namyśle Finnigan dodał:

\- I komórkę.

\- A jak ci się bateria wyładuje?

Roześmiał się głośno.

\- Dobra, człowieku, wygrałeś.

\- Zawsze tu taki mały ruch? – zagadnął Neville.

\- Och, nie – ich kierowca potrząsnął głową wprawiając w ruch krótki kucyk – w godzinach szczytu ledwie da się przejechać. Poza tym w centrum trzeba uważać na pieszych. Zawsze przechodzą na czerwonym.

Harry zobaczył we wstecznym lusterku pionową zmarszczkę na czole ich kierowcy i intensywnie zamyślone spojrzenie.

\- Nie sprowadziliście tu swoich samochodów?

\- Nie znam miasta.

\- Nie mam samochodu.

Finnigan przyhamował na skrzyżowaniu ustępując pierwszeństwa ciągowi aut. Odwrócił się do tyłu.

\- Harry, nie dorobiłeś się jeszcze własnego ferrari?

\- Nnie…

\- Ani porsche?

\- Nie.

Mina jego przyjaciela mówiła, że Neville'owi drastycznie poprawił się humor.

\- Człowieku, dlaczego?

Harry odgarnął wilgotne włosy z twarzy.

\- Jakoś posiadanie samochodu nie było na liście moich priorytetów.

\- To nic – jego drugi kapitan w ogóle nie odczuł cienia sarkazmu w ostatniej odpowiedzi – Pomogę ci. Zobaczysz, rok ze mną i będziesz innym człowiekiem.

Akurat co do tego nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowy sezon i od razu tyle ciekawych meczów w jednym tygodniu. Właśnie się roztkliwiam nad powrotem Raula do Madrytu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsza kolejka: Real Madryt - Valencia CF

To nie tak miało wyglądać. Wiedział, że piłkarze będą jeszcze rozkojarzeni, że połowa wciąż myślami jest na Ibizie albo Bali, ale po pierwszym gwizdku sędziego nic nie zapowiadało katastrofy.

Ławka ziewała z nudów. W błękitnym półcieniu tylko Bletchley uważnie śledził tok gry. Obok niego Potter wytrzeszczonymi oczyma gapił się na do połowy zapełnione trybuny nic nie rozumiejąc z okazjonalnych gwizdów i przyśpiewek.

W dziesiątej minucie Smith strzelił gola, ucieszył się jak dziecko, wyściskał się z kolegami, a potem poprawił wyblakłą grzywkę. Po drugiej stronie boiska Weasley poza zasięgiem kamer pił wodę z bidonu, wycierał kark ręcznikiem i ogólnie starał się nie zasnąć.

Po pierwszej bramce tempo gry spadło. Na lewym skrzydle Malfoy stał i wydawał się przebywać myślami w innym wymiarze czasoprzestrzennym. W środku Zabini człapał i udawał, że coś robi. Na prawym skrzydle MacMillan biegał bez celu machając rękoma. Norma.

W tym czasie piłkarze Valencii postanowili trochę poszarżować. Zbliżał się koniec pierwszej połowy. Weasley, który przez pół sezonu potrafił wydeptać ścieżkę na linii bramkowej, doznał objawienia, że przecież może wyjść do nadlatującej piłki. Zaskoczył tym kompletnie nie tylko Nietoperze. Nott i Thomas, przyzwyczajeni do tego, że Charlie zwykle nigdzie się nie spieszy, stoi w bramce i pozuje na najbardziej coolerskiego z Weasleyów, też rzucili się do piłki…

Motywowanie zbieraniny idiotów i wbijanie im do łbów strategii na drugą połowę kosztowało go wiele cierpliwości. W szatni okazało się, że Nott będzie miał guza. Weasley siedział otumaniony pod swoją szafką z gustownym plastrem na czole. Zapewne sprawdzał, czy wciąż ma wszystkie klepki. W pomieszczeniu sanitarnym obok Dean Thomas właśnie stracił przytomność.

Gdyby obserwował tę sytuację z boku, pewnie by się uśmiał. Miał trzech kontuzjowanych graczy, a wszystko to po akcji bez udziału rywali. Żeby jeszcze Finnigan nie darł tak mordy.

\- Ja im jeszcze pokażę! To przez tych dwóch dupków! Chcieli nas wyrolować!

Snape znał drugiego kapitana od ponad roku i kłócił się z nim regularnie przynajmniej dwa razy w miesiącu. Wciąż zdumiewało go, jak mocno hiszpańska mentalność mogła się zakorzenić w dziecku Irlandczyków. Finnigan nawet nie klął jak Irlandczyk ale jak przepłacony hiszpański piłkarz. Największym wulgaryzmem, jaki dotychczas usłyszał od niego Snape, było stwierdzenie: „jesteś zerem".

\- Drugi raz się tak nie damy! Jeszcze mnie popamiętają!

\- Chcesz im pokazać, to strzel gola – rzucił chłodno Malfoy wracając pod swoją szafkę.

Finnigan się zamknął. Pozostał mu tylko zawzięty wyraz twarzy.

Gdyby Severus żył w raju, przegnałby połowę tych gwiazdeczek i zatrudnił młodzieńców mających ambicję i pracujących dla dobra drużyny. Gdyby żył w czyśćcu, obwołałby Finnigana pierwszym kapitanem, a Malfoya drugim. Weasley wylądowałby wówczas w głębokich rezerwach i dopiero wtedy miałby prawdziwy powód, by wypłakiwać się młodszym braciom z katalońskiego cyrku.

Niestety Snape pracował w piekle.

\- Finnigan, jeśli zaraz wyjdziesz z takim nastawieniem na murawę, to wrócisz tutaj po dziesięciu sekundach – spróbował przemówić chłopakowi do rozumu.

Wierzył, że gdzieś tam w tym jego zakutym łbie wypełnionym myślami o nowej dziewczynie-piosenkarce, flamenco i ostatnim obiedzie u mamusi, kołata się przynajmniej jedna szara komórka. Wystarczy tylko ją odnaleźć i obudzić.

\- Nie chcesz chyba osłabić drużyny?

\- Nie.

\- Więcej koncentracji z tyłu i uwaga na faule. Corner, biegnij na rozgrzewkę. Wchodzisz za Thomasa. Jordan! – podniósł głos by przywołać trzeciego kapitana, który przeszkadzał medykom w opatrywaniu ich kolegi.

\- Jordan, wchodź głębiej w połowę Nietoperzy. Jak trzymasz się bocznej linii to za często grają na aut, a dziś ich raczej nie oszukasz.

Kwadrans mijał. Chłopcy zbierali się do wyjścia i ten właśnie moment wybrał Thomas, by się obudzić.

\- Gdzie ja jestem… Gdzie ja jestem?!

Sanitariusze próbowali go uspokoić.

\- Nie! Co to jest?!

\- Popatrz tutaj… Jak się czujesz? Jak się nazywasz?

-… nazywam się Alfred… Co ja tutaj robię?

Snape zamknął oczy i policzył do trzech. Pieprzony dywersant. Teraz to już na pewno nie będą myśleć o piłce, tylko o kumplu, który najwyraźniej ma nie po kolei w głowie.

Zdusił w zarodku chęć kopnięcia swojego piłkarza, by ten się zamknął. Zdołał nawet sformułować pytanie o stan jego zdrowia. Sanitariusze nie mieli optymistycznych wieści. Zabierali go do szpitala na dalsze badania.

Na drugą połowę wychodzili z minami, jakby każdy z nich oberwał w głowę. Weasley chwiał się nieco, ale mając do wyboru pierwszego bramkarza z guzem i drugiego – zdrowego jak młody bóg, zostawił między słupkami Weasleya. Tylko Finnigan żwawo potruchtał na swoją pozycję pokrzykując: „Vamos! Vamos!" do pozostałych kolegów.

Dołochow czekał na niego w fotelu.

\- Podejdź do linii bocznej, poganiaj ich trochę, bo Marvolo znów będzie się ciebie czepiał, że się nie angażujesz.

\- Mój najlepszy na chwilę obecną stoper jedzie do szpitala z podejrzeniem wstrząsu mózgu. Mój podstawowy bramkarz wygląda, jakby miał zaraz paść i nie wstać. Marvolo powinien się cieszyć, jeśli zakończymy to spotkanie remisem.

X X X

Remus schował papierową torbę pod obszerną bluzę dresową. Czuł się jak nastolatek wymykający się z domu, by w ciepłą, letnią noc zabrać dziewczynę na spacer ulicami Lyonu. Wtedy też rozglądał się na boki, sprawdzał, czy u rodziców pali się wciąż światło i czy przypadkiem wścibskiej sąsiadce nie zachciało się o północy konwencjonalnie wywieszać prania.

Tym razem dreszczyk emocji zapewniała mu świadomość, że na drzewach otaczających białą willę mogą siedzieć paparazzi. Na szczęście tej nocy w La Finca panował spokój.

Posesję niemal dokładnie naprzeciwko domu Snape'a zamieszkiwała od kilku długich lat rodzina Zabinich. Dorobili się nawet zwierzaka – płowego labradora, wielkiego jak stodoła z nosem wyczulonym na dziennikarzy madryckich gazet.

Lupin doskonale znał swoją dzielnicę z porannych przebieżek i wieczornych spacerów z Dorą i Tedem. Trzy przecznice dalej willę z obscenicznie wielkim basenem wynajmował stoper „Królewskich" – Finnigan; bardziej na południe, w domu z najładniejszym trawnikiem w tej części Hiszpanii, mieszkał Malfoy. Dean Thomas, Terry Boot i Ritchie Coote byli niemal jego sąsiadami. Bliżej wylotówki w kierunku centrum jedenaście lat temu osiadł Charlie Weasley.

Pewnym krokiem wszedł na ganek i zadzwonił. Odczekał dobrą minutę, zanim frontowe drzwi uchyliły się.

\- Czego?

\- Mam butelkę galicyjskiej aquardiente. Myślę, że na dwie osoby wystarczy.

Drzwi zamknęły się mu przed nosem po to tylko, by otworzyć się szerzej i wpuścić go do środka.

\- Ale ponieważ nie chcę się dzielić, to przyniosłem też twoje ulubione dziesięcioletnie porto – dodał szybko.

Dom wyglądał, jakby go wystawiono na sprzedaż. O pobycie istot ludzkich świadczyła tylko sterta książek o medycynie sportowej niechlujnie zebranych na stoliku w salonie.

Remus podążył za Snapem zagarniając po drodze dwie szklanki z kuchni. Nie ma co się silić na subtelność i szukać odpowiednich kieliszków pasujących do rodzaju trunku.

\- Po co tu przylazłeś?

\- Przyjaciele powinni spędzać trochę czasu razem.

Znaleźli się w gabinecie – jedynym pomieszczeniu, które Severus zaadaptował do swoich potrzeb. Biurko zawalone schematami taktycznymi i odręcznymi notatkami, dwa regały ze starannie ułożonymi książkami, na ścianach kilka zdjęć z drużynami piłkarskimi i jakaś pamiątkowa tabliczka z wygrawerowanym po włosku napisem.

\- Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem – skwitował Severus siadając za biurkiem.

Ponieważ jednak odsunął na bok papiery i przyjął szklankę z ciemnym alkoholem, Remus nie przejął się jego słowami. Ze Snapem zawsze tak było. Mógł mówić i robić rzeczy, które ludzie z jego otoczenia uważali za przykre i niesprawiedliwe, jednak w ostatecznym rozrachunku wychodziło im to na dobre. Czasem uświadamiali to po kilku dniach lub tygodniach, innym zabierało to całe lata.

\- Ale ja jestem twoim.

\- To dziwne, bo mieszkam od roku w tym samym mieście, a przez ten czas spotkaliśmy się tylko trzy razy. Wliczając w to proszoną kolację u Marvolo.

Remus skrzywił się. Wprawnym ruchem otworzył swoją butelkę i wlał do szklanki zacną porcję pachnącego kawą trunku. Kilka sekund pomogło mu zebrać odpowiednie słowa. Wiedział, że niektórych tematów lepiej unikać, choć właśnie o nich najchętniej by porozmawiał. Co się stało w Barcelonie? Dlaczego przez dwa lata, kiedy Sev mieszkał we Włoszech, ani razu nie odebrał od niego telefonu? Co skłoniło go do przyjęcia oferty Marvolo rok temu? I dlaczego od powrotu z urlopu powoli staje się cieniem samego siebie?

\- Wtedy mnie nie potrzebowałeś – stwierdził.

\- Teraz też ciebie nie potrzebuję. Chyba że zdecydujesz się zrobić wreszcie licencję i poprowadzić któryś z naszych Juvenili.

Potrząsnął głową słysząc tę propozycję. Marvolo sugerował coś podobnego za każdym razem, gdy Lupin odważył się pojawić w okolicach Concha Espina lub Valdebebas.

\- Musisz się komuś wyżalić – widząc uniesione w górę brwi i pobłażliwe spojrzenie starego przyjaciela, kontynuował – Przyznaj wreszcie, że nie masz tu nikogo innego, żeby porozmawiać chociażby o dzisiejszym dniu. Nie przyznasz się ani przed Dołochowem, ani przed Olivieirą, że ten wynik jest dla ciebie jak porażka.

Severus westchnął prawie niezauważalnie i odchylił się w fotelu. Na meblu, zamiast tradycyjnego pokrowca, wisiała sprana niebieska koszulka angielskiej drużyny.

\- W Madrycie każdy wynik, który nie jest zdecydowanym zwycięstwem, jest odbierany jako porażka. Sam to wiesz.

\- Nie przejmuj się gazetami.

Zaśmiał się sucho i opróżnił szklankę z winem.

\- Jutro, kiedy będę szedł do piekarni po świeże bułeczki dla Teda, z krzaków wyskoczy seniorita Parkinson z Punto Pelota i zasypie mnie pytaniami o ten mecz.

\- Wyślij po zakupy gosposię - rzucił krótko Snape – Albo odpowiedz jej, że to moja wina.

\- Akurat co do tego na pewno nie będę musiał jej przekonywać – Remus pochylił się do przodu i splótł dłonie – Sev, co tym razem poszło nie tak?

Musiał odczekać dłuższą chwilę, bo dawny przyjaciel zaczął kontemplować kontrolowany chaos na swoim biurku.

Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że w całym domu nie zobaczył ani jednego zdjęcia przedstawiającego rodzinę Severusa. Żadnego śladu po trzech synach i filigranowej żonie. Jakby zupełnie nie istnieli, a w jego życiu liczyła się tylko piłka.

\- Zabini coś ukrywa. Jeszcze nie wiem, co, ale pewnie to wkrótce wypłynie. Montague beczy, że nikt go w Madrycie nie lubi i w dodatku lata z tym do dziennikarzy, jakby wierzył, że ich obłaskawi. Malfoy uważa, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. Nie wiem już, jak go przekonać, że może wciąż się rozwijać.

\- W tym sezonie kończy 27 lat. Chyba zdaje sobie sprawę, że od tego momentu dla większości napastników zaczyna się równia pochyła.

\- Ma kolana jak dziewiętnastolatek. Dumbledore genialnie nim pokierował, oszczędził chłopakowi zdrowie. Nie to, co w Londynie zrobili Diggory'emu.

Severus zawiesił głos.

\- Marvolo i Fudge naciskają, żebym częściej wystawiał żółtodziobów z Castilli. Dlaczego nie mogą zrozumieć, że ktoś taki jak Raúl trafia się raz na 50 lat? A poza tym ustawiają te dzieciaki zupełnie innym systemem. Gówniarza, który by się sprawdził na skrzydle, wystawiają jako napastnika, innego gówniarza, który nawet ma trochę talentu, by zostać niezłym pivote, rzucają do gry na stoperze.

\- A ty wiesz lepiej.

\- Oczywiście, że wiem lepiej.

Ostatnie stwierdzenie nie podlegało dyskusji. Remus mógł już nie interesować się układami sił panującymi w korytarzach Valdebebas, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli chodzi o stronę taktyczną i psychologiczną, wiedza Snape'a nie ma sobie równych. W dotychczasowym życiu spotkał tylko jedną osobę mogącą wyjść zwycięsko z dyskusji z jego przyjacielem.

Niestety obecnie dzieliło ich coś więcej niż ocean.

X X X

Seniora Minerva była starszą kobietą, której nie przeszkadzał zbytnio upływ czasu. Wciąż trzymała się prosto. Mimo siwych włosów i pooranej zmarszczkami pociągłej twarzy, jej czujne oczy wychwytywały każdy ruch. Neville i Harry byli tylko kolejnymi przedstawicielami ostatniego z wielu pokoleń piłkarzy, których kontrakty rzuciły do stolicy Hiszpanii. Nie oczekiwała po nich wiele. Pierwsze lekcje przeprowadzała w taki sposób, jakby ktoś ją uprzedził, że będzie pracować z upośledzonymi dziećmi.

Późnym popołudniem uczyła ich nowych słówek, rano przepytywała z poprzednich zajęć. Nie zaczęła nawet podstaw gramatyki, uważając zapewne, że albo są zbyt głupi, by z tego skorzystać, albo wkrótce zostaną wywaleni z Madrytu do jakiejś mało znaczącej ligi.

Neville'owi odpowiadała staroświecka atmosfera salki lekcyjnej ze starymi dwuosobowymi ławkami i czarną tablicą, nad którą często unosiła się chmura kredy. Godzina rano na przygotowanie się do pełnego zajęć dnia i dziewięćdziesiąt minut po południu na refleksję nad tym, czego już się nauczył i kiedy mu się to przydało. Ich nauczycielka mówiła szczerze, jakie mają braki i ile potrwa zaznajomienie się z językiem w stopniu co najmniej komunikatywnym.

Dla Harry'ego zajęcia były katorgą. Nie umiał wbić do głowy najprostszych zdań, nie rozróżniał słów. Każde kolejne niepowodzenie zwiększało jego frustrację. Gotował się w sobie, ale zaciskał zęby i wyczekiwał końca kolejnej godziny.

\- _Todo recto_ – seniora Minerva wykonała gest jak policjant kierujący ruchem na skrzyżowaniu.

\- _Todo recto_ – powtórzyli za nią z przyzwyczajenia.

Napisała oba słowa na tablicy i przyczepiła magnesem odpowiedni obrazek z widokiem ulicy opatrzony odpowiednimi strzałkami.

\- _A la izquierda._

\- _A la izquierda._

Harry tym razem nie podniósł wzroku, zajęty rysowaniem kanciastych wzorków w swoim zeszycie w kratkę.

\- _A la derecha._

\- _A la derecha._

\- _Otra vez_ – poleciła znudzonym tonem.

\- _A la derecha_ – powtórzył Neville nie słysząc z boku głosu przyjaciela.

\- Seniores – nauczycielka przestała się opierać o swoje biurko – Wasz trener przekazuje konkretne polecenia, zarówno kiedy gracie, jak i kiedy tylko trenujecie. Spodziewacie się dobrze grać nie uczestnicząc w pełni w treningach?

\- Staramy się – wyjąkał słabo Neville.

Harry uparcie nie podnosił wzroku znad zeszytu.

\- Panie Potter, mogę opisać pana wieloma słowami. _Tonto. Estupido. Necio._ A i tak pozostanie mi jeszcze co najmniej dziesięć kolokwializmów. To, że uważam pana za głupca, nie zobowiązuje pana do codziennego udowadniania mi, że mam rację.

W niezręcznej ciszy odgłosy ulicy wydawały się równie natrętne, co przelot komara. Seniora Minerva stanęła nad nimi, a na jej twarzy malował się wyraz dezaprobaty.

\- Rodzice zapomnieli nauczyć pana, co się mówi w takich sytuacjach?

\- Przepraszam.

Z tonu głosu przyjaciela Neville wywnioskował, że wcale nie jest mu przykro. Harry po tygodniu miał już naukę hiszpańskiego gdzieś, bo nie widział żadnych efektów.

\- _En Español_ – powiedziała z naciskiem nauczycielka.

\- _Lo siento…_

Komórka Neville'a zawibrowała krótko w kieszeni. Zbliżali się do końca porannej lekcji, a Terry Boot właśnie wysłał mu wiadomość, że czeka przed budynkiem i że podwiezie ich na trening.

Z jednej strony się ucieszył, bo czuł się głupio wykorzystując dobrodusznego zarośniętego szofera pracującego dla klubu, a zamawianie taksówki wciąż sprawiało mu trudności. Z drugiej strony…

Terry Boot jakoś nigdy nie przejawiał inicjatywy w kontaktach z nowymi piłkarzami. Był przyjazny, śmiał się z kawałów Ritchiego Coote, oglądał się za ładnymi dziewczynami w krótkich sukienkach i na tym ograniczała się wiedza Neville'a Longbottoma. Cóż, kiedyś musi nadejść ten moment, gdy starzy wyjadacze zrobią kawał żółtodziobom. Lepiej wcześniej niż później.

\- Widzi pan, panie Potter? _El idioma Español no es dificil_ – rzuciła kwaśno seniora Minerva i zerknęła na stary zegar stojący w kącie – W nagrodę wyciera pan tablicę. _Hasta luego_ , senior Longbottom!

Mały parking na tyłach szkoły wciąż był pogrążony w cieniu. Pod wątłym drzewkiem wyrastającym spomiędzy brukowej kostki stał duży, czarny, terenowy samochód. Terry wstał z siedzenia kierowcy widząc kolegę z drużyny. Po mistrzostwach zaczął układać włosy na żel i dawało to średni efekt w zestawieniu z poszarpanymi jeansami oraz podkoszulkiem z wizerunkiem Najświętszej Maryi Panny.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Neville – To twoje auto? Myślałem, że jeździsz tą żółtą corvettą?

\- Ech, pożyczyłem go od Erniego.

Terry schował dłonie w kieszeniach. Jego spojrzenie było niemal przepraszające.

\- Gdzie Harry?

\- Zaczekajmy na niego chwilę. Musiał jeszcze zostać na górze…

W tym momencie na głowie Neville'a Longbottoma wylądował kawał czarnego materiału. Minutę później związany sznurowadłami i zakneblowany klubowym ręcznikiem wylądował w obszernym bagażniku czarnego samochodu.

X X X

Obsługa podkręciła tym razem klimatyzację. Theo Nott w sekrecie lubił rozkoszować się ciepłem. Pokochał Hiszpanię za to, czego zupełnie nie doceniali tubylcy – słońce przez prawie cały rok, czterdziestostopniowe upały latem i specyficzny odcień nieba. Koledzy z drużyny nazywali go przekornie estetą albo profesorem, bo jako jedyny dorobił się dyplomu uczelni wyższej, i to wcale nie w dziedzinie związanej ze sportem. Theo miał być architektem, budować domy i całe miasta. Na szczęście dla piłki nożnej jego przyjaciele z dzieciństwa często wyciągali go na podwórko. Dzięki nim dorósł pomiędzy szeleszczącymi kartkami książek i zielenią murawy.

W Madrycie, również ze względu na wiek, łatwiej dogadywał się z ludźmi ze sztabu trenerskiego, niż z dużymi chłopcami skaczącymi w bieliźnie po szatni. Nie znaczyło to, że odcinał się od nich, wprost przeciwnie, lubił się pośmiać z dobrego i przemyślanego kawału, choć nigdy ich nie wymyślał.

Już wchodząc do szatni domyślił się, że coś się święci. Draco biegał dookoła trzeciego boiska, co akurat nie odbiegało od normalności. Bletchley z namaszczeniem sznurował korki, Coote prezentował światu nowe dzwonki na swoim gadżecie, Justin Finch-Fletchley próbował ujarzmić żelem niesforny kosmyk włosów, który nie poddawał się prawom grawitacji.

Zaskoczył go brak nowych znajomych z Niemiec. Dzień w dzień zjawiali się przynajmniej na 20 minut przed treningiem przywożeni przez Hagrida. W drugą stronę brali taksówkę, albo zabierali się z którymś z chłopaków. O ile po Potterze spodziewał się odrobiny niefrasobliwości związanej z młodym wiekiem i upartym charakterem, o tyle był pewien, że Longbottom nie dopuści do ujawnienia się tych cech u najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie tak wcześnie, gdy nie znają jeszcze miasta ani możliwości miejscowej prasy w tworzeniu skandali.

Jeszcze bardziej podejrzana była wczesna obecność wesołej grupki złożonej z Lee Jordana, Terry'ego Boota i cesarza „Królewskich". Kibice mogli się roztkliwiać nad wiernością Charliego Weasleya jednemu klubowi, zachwycali się umiejętnościami Draco Malfoya i dopingowali postępy nowej nadziei cantery - Rogera Daviesa. Żaden z nich jednak nie mógł się równać z nieformalnym władcą szatni, który był równie charyzmatyczny, co głupi. Gdy mu się chciało, walczył jak lew i zagrzewał do boju całą drużynę. Gdy przeważała lekkomyślność, łapał kartkę za kartką, łamiąc już kilka klubowych rekordów.

Finnigan był w tak doskonałym humorze, że wydawało się, że zaraz odleci na orbitę porywając ze sobą najbliższych kumpli. Dopiero wejście Erniego MacMillana nieco stłumiło uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Seamus! Mogłeś mnie wczoraj uprzedzić, że bierzesz moją furę! Przecież wiesz, że ci nie żałuję.

\- To nie ja, to on – Finnigan wskazał na Terry'ego.

\- Byłeś zajęty – wytłumaczył się.

Ernie nabrał trochę koloru.

\- Mogliście mi powiedzieć…

\- Wysłałem ci smsa. Nie miałeś czasu, by odebrać? – Seamus uśmiechnął się znacząco.

Kolory widoczne na twarzy Erniego nabrały intensywności.

\- Spakowałem tam wieczorem moją kosmetyczkę.

\- To leć – Terry rzucił mu kluczyki – Zdaje się, że widziałem ją w bagażniku. Jeszcze zdążysz, zanim przyjdzie Mister.

Charlie, dobry, zawsze wierzący w ludzi, obdarzony złotym sercem i stalowymi dłońmi Charlie, wreszcie podszedł do przyjaciół i zainteresował się ich rozmową.

\- Seamus, co się dzieje? Za dziesięć minut zaczynamy, a jeszcze nie ma Harry'ego i Neville'a. Dzwoniłeś do nich? Może coś się im stało? Może mieli wypadek po drodze, albo stoją w korkach?

\- Spokojnie – drugi kapitan uniósł ręce w obronnym geście – panuję nad sytuacją.

Theo przestał ich słuchać i przebrał się szybko w biało-niebieską koszulkę. Otworzył drzwi swojej szafki i… omal się nie przewrócił. Prosto na niego wypadła ściśnięta osoba Harry'ego Pottera związanego i zakneblowanego klubowymi ręcznikami w sposób gwarantujący brak siniaków i otarć. Spojrzenie chłopaka wołało o krew.

\- A gdzie Neville?! – ponad salwę śmiechu wybił się zatroskany głos Weasleya.

\- Nie zmieściłby się do szafki.

Theo szybko wyswobodził Pottera. Wyciągnął do niego ręce by go powstrzymać i przemówić do rozumu, ale dzieciak okazał się genialnie szybki w unikach.

\- Finnigan! – drugi kapitan został gwałtownie popchnięty na szafki mimo że ważył o 10 kilo więcej i przewyższał chłopaka z Niemiec o pół głowy – Ty sukinsynu! Co ty myślisz, że ja jestem twoją zabawką?! Nie będziesz mnie przestawiać z miejsca w miejsce, jak ci się podoba! Rozumiesz?!

Każdy wykrzyknik był poparty wbijaniem wskazującego palca pod obojczyk Seamusa. Ponieważ Finnigan nie należał do najłagodniejszych piłkarzy pokornie znoszących krytykę nawet od osób stojących wyżej w hierarchii, Theo profilaktycznie przesunął się bliżej, zdeterminowany, by nie dopuścić do bójki.

Połowa obecnych wciąż zbierała szczęki z podłogi, druga połowa zaczęła kibicować nowemu. Finnigan stał jak zaczarowany, przyparty do szafki przez czarnowłose chuchro, i dawał się opierniczać.

\- Kończcie już wymieniać dowody sympatii – w ogólnym zamieszaniu nikt nie dostrzegł Snape'a, który znudzonym wzrokiem lustrował z progu wnętrze szatni – Trzecie boisko, za pięć minut.

Ulotnił się równie bezszelestnie, jak się pojawił, nie zająknąwszy się ani słowem na temat zastanej sytuacji.

Theodore Nott uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Harry Potter właśnie zdobył szacunek w szatni i pokazał, że ma wystarczająco silny charakter, by grać w Madrycie i nie zwariować.


	6. Cambio de ciclo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: FC Barcelona – 3 : 2 – Real Madryt (Superpuchar Hiszpanii)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co tu dużo ukrywać, dziś jest jeden z najsmutniejszych dni w moim życiu. Ci, którzy dostrzegli, na kim wzorowałam bohaterów tego opowiadania, mogą domyślić się, dlaczego.  
> Nadając mu taki a nie inny tytuł kilka miesięcy temu nie spodziewałam się, jak prawdziwy się okaże.
> 
> Cóż, można rozpaczać nad złamanym sercem kibica, ale wydarzenia ostatniej doby mogą też okazać się przełomowe, w jak najbardziej pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Powietrze wibrowało tysiącami głosów. Cały stadion zdawał się dudnić.

Niesamowita energia bijąca od Camp Nou, gdy drużyna wybiegała na murawę, jednocześnie przerażała Rona i dodawała mu skrzydeł. Ostatnio ogarniało go niejasne przeczucie, że ich generacja – George'a, Oliviera, Pike'a i pozostałych chłopaków – chyli się ku nieuchronnemu upadkowi. Do tej pory byli dumni i patrzyli z góry na inne drużyny. Nikt nie mógł się z nimi równać ani w lidze, ani w Europie.

W końcu żaden z wielkich klubów nigdy nie okazał zaufania kobiecie, mianując ją trenerem pierwszej drużyny.

A ona odpłaciła za to zaufanie z nawiązką, wygrywając wszystko, co można było wygrać. Hermiona Granger-Pereira stała się twarzą Barcelony i żywym wcieleniem hasła _„mes que un club"_.

Przy linii bocznej boiska już nie stała jej drobna postać w białej bluzce, z krótkimi włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu. Któryś z chłopaków zapytał ją kiedyś na treningu, dlaczego na oficjalne mecze zakłada czarne spodnie. Pamiętał, za to dokładnie jej odpowiedź: „bo kiedy widzę, jak zdobywacie ważną bramkę, tak samo, jak wy, padam na kolana". Innym razem nawiedzona dziennikarka ze sportowej telewizji zapytała ją, dlaczego, będąc kobietą z klasą, nie zakłada nigdy szpilek. Została ośmieszona pytaniem: „Czy próbowała pani kiedykolwiek wejść w szpilkach na murawę?"

Dziennikarze do końca widzieli w niej przede wszystkim kobietę, dopiero później trenera profesjonalnej drużyny.

Teraz na ławce rezerwowych siedział Yaxley z miną człowieka cierpiącego na wrzody żołądka. To on podawał rękę Snape'owi i silił się na anemiczny uśmiech, choć trener ich odwiecznego rywala rok temu wysłał Yaxleya do dentysty. Wtedy nerwy poniosły wszystkich, oprócz Hermiony. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz w historii obu klubów.

Ron przysiadł pod swoją szafką i na moment schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Też ci jej brakuje?

Oliver Wood w kapitańskim nastroju przykucnął przy nim i położył dłoń na ramieniu.

Ron posłał mu tylko pełne desperacji spojrzenie. Jak opisać słowami pustkę, którą odczuwał od kilku miesięcy? Czasem budził się w środku nocy zlany potem i ze ściśniętym gardłem. Faceci powinni być silni, więc codziennie stawiał się na treningu i wysłuchiwał narzekań Dennisa na ich byłą Entrenadorę. Z czasem Creevey uspokoił się pod skrzydłami nowego szkoleniowca. Cała szatnia odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy zamiast ambitnej kobiety pilnującej, by zachowywali się zgodnie ze standardami klubowymi, władze powołały dotychczasowego trenera rezerw.

\- To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na wspominanie tego, co było. Musimy skopać tyłki kilku Merengues.

Oliver roześmiał się i wstał.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możemy pogadać o tym jutro. Powiem żonie, żeby przygotowała coś specjalnego na kolację, okey?

Ron skinął głową i wstał. Wszyscy zbierali się w tunelu, gotowi do wyjścia. Nad ich głowami grzmiały słowa pieśni.

_„…som gent blaugrana; tant se val d'on venim, si del sud o del nord, ara estem d'acord, estem 'acord, una bandera ens agermana..."_

Malfoy został tradycyjnie wygwizdany, Finnigan wybuczany, tylko przy wyczytywaniu nazwiska Charlie'go trybuny odpowiedziały gdzieniegdzie nieśmiałymi oklaskami.

Potem był gwizdek sędziego i czterdzieści pięć minut biegania, kopania i okazjonalnego leżenia na murawie.

Przez pierwsze dziesięć minut nic się nie działo. W czternastej minucie Anthony Goldstein zapoczątkował pierwszą groźną akcję, ale Dennis nie wykorzystał okazji.

Ron nie liczył już, ile razy w życiu dziękował losowi, że Goldstein gra w ich zespole. Dla niego był więcej wart niż dziesięciu Creeveyów, ale to Dennis miał strzelać gole. Niestety dziś ich najjaśniejsza gwiazda nie umiała przyjąć piłki, a jeśli już mu się to udało, trafiał w poprzeczkę, obrońców lub wyciągnięte dłonie Charliego.

Nott chyba postanowił być tego dnia osobistą nemezis Dennisa. Ściął go kilka razy tak, że Ronowi zrobiło się niedobrze. W końcu nazbierał sobie na żółtą kartkę i to go trochę uspokoiło.

W drugiej połowie na boisku pojawiła się nowa twarz. Zamiast eleganckiego Zabiniego, z drużyną rywali wybiegł chudy dzieciak z koszulką z numerem 23 i pożyczoną od Finnigana zapasową opaską odgarniającą z twarzy czarne włosy. Ron przypomniał, że Yaxley na przedmeczowej odprawie poświęcił Harry'emu Potterowi jedno zdanie – że ma 22 lata i jest w Madrycie od dwóch tygodni. To w zupełności wystarczyło chłopakom. Nie spodziewali się, że Snape wpuści kogoś tak niedoświadczonego podczas Gran Derbi, szczególnie że nie przepracował z nowymi kolegami okresu przygotowawczego. W co on pogrywał? Chyba chciał zniszczyć dzieciaka.

Ron skierował wzrok na ławkę rezerwowych. Yaxley siedział ze spuszczoną głową i wzrokiem wbitym w buty. Snape, wymieniwszy kilka zdań z asystentem, rozsiadł się wygodnie z miną jakby pozjadał wszystkie rozumy.

Dziesięć minut później pomocnik blaugrany zmienił zdanie. „Królewscy" wywalczyli rzut rożny. Potter poszedł w miejsce wskazane przez sędziego liniowego z pewnością godną piłkarza co najmniej o pięć lat starszego, jakby ćwiczył to już tysiące razy. Jednym, precyzyjnym kopnięciem, z dokładnością do milimetra, posłał piłkę w pole karne wprost na głowę wyskakującego Malfoya.

W nocne niebo wzbił się jęk zawodu tysięcy kibiców i szalone oklaski ubranej na biało grupki, otoczonej podwójnym kordonem ochroniarzy.

Coż, zdarza się. Ron natychmiast poderwał przyjaciół. Przejęli piłkę i po kwadransie to Barça prowadziła.

Jak widać, Madrytczycy dalej byli tak samo przewidywalni i niefrasobliwi. I równie łatwo, jak w poprzednim sezonie, dawali się prowokować. Posypało się kilka kartek.

Następną świetną okazję zmarnował Garcia. Chłopak denerwował Rona, od chwili, gdy został kupiony przez władze ich klubu. Ci z Madrytu nagminnie oskarżali ich o wymuszanie fauli, aktorstwo i bieganie za sędziami. Garcia był żywym przykładem, że w oskarżeniach tych było trochę racji. Zapędził się za daleko. Nie trafiłby w siatkę z takiego kąta, więc postanowił się podłożyć pod nogi zastawiającego go Finnigana licząc na faul, żółtą kartkę, a najlepiej wywalenie stopera Los Blancos ze stadionu.

Finnigana cechowała nie tylko gorąca krew, ale też poczucie humoru. Gdy obaj, po spektakularnym upadku połączonym z pięknym ślizgiem po murawie, znaleźli się za bramką Charliego, a sędzia główny nie palił się do wyciągania gwizdka, Garcia rozłożył ręce prezentując całemu światu najbardziej skrzywdzoną i bezradną minę człowieka niewinnego. Finnigan po prostu wziął go pod pachy i postawił do pionu.

Ron usłyszał z boku niepohamowany śmiech Pottera. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Oliver zakrywa dłonią usta. George był równie rozbawiony, co poirytowany zachowaniem ich nominalnego napastnika.

Zegar odliczał minuty do końca meczu. Anthony ponownie pokazał ogromny talent wymijając obronę Realu. Idealnie wyłożył Ronowi piłkę, którą Charlie po chwili wyjmował z siatki. Stadion eksplodował. Wynik 3:1 był znakomity. Ron zadowolony schodził z boiska, gdy trener wymienił go na młodszego zawodnika.

Wygranie tego spotkania było pewne, więc Yaxley słusznie wpuszczał w ostatnich minutach rezerwowych. Superpuchar już na 99% był w Barcelonie.

Tylko że Pike na pięć minut przed ostatnim gwizdkiem zachował się jak idiota, a nie bramkarz. Zamiast przyjąć piłkę i wykopać w górę, postanowił trochę podryblować. Będący najbliżej niego MacMillan z łatwością zabrał mu ją i umieścił w siatce. Pike zagotował się i wyrzucił z siebie wiązankę niegroźnych przekleństw.

Nagle już nic nie wydawało się takie pewne.

X X X

Gdy już wszyscy zmęczeni i ociekający potem uciekali do szatni, zatrzymała go Sybilla Trelawney z Marca TV.

\- Ron! Wspaniały mecz! Piękny gol! Szkoda, że Dennis był dziś niewidoczny.

\- Dennis zdobył dziś bramkę i przyczynił się do naszej wygranej – odburknął.

Zaraz, czy ta baba nie przeszła ostatnio intensywnego liftingu? Pamiętał, że w poprzednim sezonie jej twarz nie wydawała się taka naciągnięta.

\- A co powiesz o przeciwniku?

\- Nie chcieli grać w otwartą piłkę. Liczyli tylko na nasze błędy.

\- Mówiło się dużo, że odejście Hermiony Granger-Pereiry może oznaczać zmierzch ery dominacji Barçy…

\- O żadnym zmierzchu nie może być mowy – odpowiedział szybko – Zdominowaliśmy posiadanie piłki. Byliśmy lepsi.

X X X

Theo włączył świetlówkę nad głową i otworzył książkę na zaznaczonej stronie. Przerabiał od kilku tygodni serię słynnych skandynawskich kryminałów, jednak głośna muzyka dobiegająca ze słuchawek siedzącego przed nim Lee Jordana nie pozwalała się skupić na przygodach głównej bohaterki. Koledzy zajęli sobie miejsca w samolocie. Snape postanowił, że nie będą nocować w Barcelonie. Od kiedy zaczął ich trenować, nigdy nie zostawali w stolicy Katalonii dłużej niż kilka godzin.

Smith, Corner i Montague już drzemali. Terry Boot bawił się komórką. Siedzący obok niego Ernie MacMillan, wciąż podekscytowany zdobytym golem opowiadał, co czuł i myślał biegając po boisku i jak śmiesznie łatwo udało się ograć bramkarza Blaugrany. Skrzydłowy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przygnębia nominalnego napastnika.

Charlie chodził w przejściu i robił wszystkim zdjęcia, dopóki Ritchie Coote nie zabrał mu smartfona.

Dwa rzędy dalej Blaise cicho przemawiał do milczącego Malfoya. Draco po każdej porażce przypominał gradową chmurę i lepiej było do niego nie podchodzić. Już schodząc z murawy myślał o tym, co zrobił źle, a co mógł poprawić. Normalnego człowieka takie podejście do wykonywanego zawodu mogło w dłuższej perspektywie wpędzić w depresję. Malfoy jednak funkcjonował znakomicie zarówno w Anglii jak i w Hiszpanii.

Theo zamknął oczy i spróbował oddzielić kojący głos Zabiniego od latynoskiego rapu sączącego się z wściekle zielonych słuchawek Lee Jordana i cichej rozmowy kolegów z Niemiec zajmujących fotele po drugiej stronie przejścia. Zabini mówił po włosku, a Draco najwidoczniej osiągnął na tyle zaawansowany poziom, by go rozumieć.

Ten głód wiedzy obecny w Malfoyu imponował Nottowi. Domyślał się, że to pozostałość z zupełnie innego życia, które miał prowadzić blondwłosy gwiazdor. Niewiele się mówiło o jego przeszłości, znacznie ciekawsze wydawały się plotki dotyczące rzekomych podbojów łóżkowych. Mimo to Theo był przekonany, że za dziesięć czy dwadzieścia lat o jego klubowym koledze będą kręcić filmy. I to te z największym budżetem, happy endem i moralnym przesłaniem. Żaden z nich, nawet siedzący niedaleko Potter, czy uwikłany w iście szekspirowską intrygę Charlie, nie przeżył tak drastycznych wzlotów i upadków. Los zabrał Malfoyowi ojca i dał ogromny talent, rzucił daleko od rodzinnych stron prosto pod skrzydła wspaniałego mentora, a, po ostatniej przeprowadzce Draco, znalazł mu idealnego arcywroga i prawdziwego przyjaciela.

Zabini zakończył swój monolog i prawdopodobnie usnął. Potter i Longbottom jeszcze czuwali, wychodząc zapewne z założenia, że nie opłaca im się drzemka pomiędzy Barceloną i Madrytem.

Theo bezskutecznie spróbował wrócić do lektury.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Snape pozwolił mi zagrać w El Clasico – powiedział cicho Harry.

\- Zasłużyłeś na to – zapewnił go Neville.

\- Jakoś na treningach to tak nie wyglądało. Ciągle na mnie narzeka i wrzeszczy. Połowy z tego nawet nie rozumiem.

\- Może to i lepiej?

\- Wolałbym wiedzieć, co robię źle.

\- Według Snape'a pewnie wszystko.

\- Dobrze, że przynajmniej tobie daje święty spokój.

Neville poruszył się niespokojnie. Brak krytyki nie zawsze oznaczał, że coś działa dobrze. Czasem po prostu nie warto marnować słów na coś, czego już się nie da usprawnić.

\- Idę do łazienki.

Harry odprowadził przyjaciela wzrokiem. Nie minęło pięć sekund, a na opuszczone miejsce wpakował się Finnigan.

\- Świetnie założyłeś siatę. Wood zupełnie nie wiedział, co z tobą zrobić.

Potter zamrugał gwałtownie.

Od czasu incydentu z szafką stosunki między obydwoma nie układały się najlepiej. Finnigan, po zrobieniu kawału młodszym piłkarzom, powrócił do roli najbardziej koleżeńskiego faceta w szatni, jednak Potter omijał go szerokim łukiem i nie ufał ani trochę.

\- To nic takiego…

\- Mister powinien dawać ci więcej minut.

Seamus poparł swoje stanowisko ziewnięciem.

\- Nie jestem jeszcze zgrany z resztą zespołu. Nie znam języka.

\- Jeśli pozwolisz mi się w końcu wyciągnąć na miasto, to ci gwarantuję, że po trzech tygodniach będziesz mówić jak rodowity Kastylijczyk.

Harry otworzył i zamknął usta, ale nie miał chwilowo żadnej solidnej wymówki. Spróbował się odsunąć choć trochę, bo drugi kapitan zupełnie nie wiedział, czym jest przestrzeń osobista. Niestety z drugiej strony miał okno odrzutowca i ciemność.

\- I furę pomogę ci kupić… - Finnigan ziewnął jeszcze szerzej – I fajną dziewczynę ci znajdę.

Nabiegał się przez cały mecz zagrzewając obronę do walki i kłócąc się z sędzią, kiedy Charlie nie chciał zabierać głosu, choć działa się im niesprawiedliwość.

\- Ja… nie przyszedłem do Madrytu szukać dziewczyny. Chcę grać w piłkę.

\- Jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadza. Wiesz ile lasek leci dziś na piłkarzy?...

Potarł opadające powieki i przeczesał ręką rozpuszczone włosy. Ledwie trzymał się pionu.

\- Wiem – Potter uśmiechnął się wreszcie – W Bremie jest to samo.

\- Słuchaj… dlaczego chcieli ciebie sprzedać do drugoligowca?

Kiedy Seamus nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, przykleił się jeszcze bardziej i objął Harry'ego po bratersku.

\- Widziałem cię na mistrzostwach. Dwa razy, kiedy nie przygotowywaliśmy się do swoich meczów. Człowieku, byłeś genialny…

\- …dzięki…

Wyswobodził się z uścisku i zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach.

\- Seamus, zaczekaj. To twoje.

Znalazł nareszcie cienki pasek elastycznego materiału. Na białej opasce widniały misternie wyhaftowane litery: „SEAMUS 4". Dopiero teraz je dostrzegł. Wiedział też, że kamery telewizyjne są bardziej spostrzegawcze. Zrobiło mu się gorąco na samą myśl.

\- Dzięki, że mi ją pożyczyłeś przed meczem.

Harry odwrócił się, jednak drugi kapitan jego drużyny już spał. Z rozczochranymi włosami i złagodzonymi przez sen rysami twarzy wyglądał jak duży dzieciak zmęczony dniem pełnym przygód.

Uniósłszy wzrok napotkał pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie Theo Notta.

Gdy Neville wrócił z łazienki, niespełniony architekt i przyszły trener zaprosił go na sąsiedni fotel, zamknął książkę i zaczął cierpliwie opowiadać o swoich początkach w Madrycie. I o tym, dlaczego Tottenham jest najwspanialszym klubem na świecie.

X X X

Blaise powoli jechał przez puste ulice. Światło latarni wydobywało z ciemności zarysy białych ścian i murów otaczających niektóre domy. Unikał wykorzystywania wynajmowanych przez klub kierowców i samochodów. Nawet o tak późnej porze wolał przyjechać swoim autem z Barajas.

\- Przeszło ci? – zapytał siedzącego z boku przyjaciela.

\- Nie.

\- Okey. Zapytam cię drugi raz, jak się wyśpię.

Zaparkował przed posesją z pedantycznie zadbanym trawnikiem i równo przyciętym niskim żywopłotem oddzielającym ją od ulicy.

Draco nie zamierzał się ruszać.

\- Nie grałeś dzisiaj pewnie. Nie byłeś sobą na boisku.

Blaise westchnął i położył dłonie na kierownicy.

\- Pół roku temu operowali mi kolano. Wciąż muszę chodzić na rehabilitację.

\- To nie to.

\- Nie mogłem nawet pojechać na mistrzostwa.

W jasnych oczach przyjaciela dostrzegł ból i rozczarowanie. Nie mógł na niego patrzeć.

Draco nigdy nie postąpiłby się tak lekkomyślnie, a już z pewnością nie bałby się ponieść konsekwencji własnego zachowania. On zawsze czuł się odpowiedzialny za swoją rodzinę.

\- Blaise, proszę, nie kłam. Coś się dzieje z Padmą? – zapytał ostrożnie – Będą komplikacje?

Z pewnością będą, kiedy jego ciężarna żona dowie się, jakim jej mąż jest łajdakiem.

\- Nie przejmowałbyś się niczym innym – Draco drążył temat – Tak chcieliście mieć drugie dziecko. Trzy lata się staraliście.

\- Przestań! – Blaise schował twarz w dłoniach.

Na jego idealnym życiu pojawiały się coraz głębsze rysy. Najpierw kontuzja, potem rosnąca niechęć trenera i puste słowa prezesa, który publicznie wyraża poparcie i życzy powrotu do zdrowia, a pod koniec okienka transferowego sprowadza z Niemiec młodszego o siedem lat piłkarza, grającego na tej samej pozycji. Nie wybrał byle zapchajdziury z Castilli, który grzecznie grzałby ławkę rezerwowych i z radością liczył minuty spędzone na murawie. Nie, Marvolo postawił na długoterminową inwestycję, a to mogło oznaczać, że klubowi lekarze nie mówią mu wszystkiego. Nie chciał stać się taką ofiarą losu jak Cedric Diggory, choć wiedział, że nie zasłużył na nic lepszego.

Był łajdakiem, a jego życie powoli, lecz nieuchronnie rozsypywało się.

\- Niektóre dzieci są chciane… - wyszeptał – inne nie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getafe CF – 2 : 1 – Real Madryt

Pogonił Nestora, Dołochowa i resztę asystentów do autokaru. Z własnymi porażkami należy się uporać samodzielnie. Nie można liczyć na dobroć innych ludzi, choć ci, którzy go naprawdę znali, nigdy nie życzyli mu źle.

Jeśli hieny żądały kozła ofiarnego, to go dostaną.

Severus Snape opanował oddech i przywołał ostatnie pokłady cierpliwości. Wszedł na salę konferencyjną w blasku fleszy. Zajął miejsce przy mikrofonie i przygotował się na najgorsze.

\- Jakie słowa chciałby pan przekazać dzisiejszym przeciwnikom?

\- Chcę złożyć im gratulacje. Zasłużyli na trzy punkty. Zagrali dobry mecz i na koniec okazali się lepsi.

Dobór odpowiednich słów zabierał mu ułamki sekund i reporterzy mogli uznać to za słabość. Wolał jednak być w stu procentach pewien, co mówi i jak to zabrzmi.

\- Czy pamięta pan, w swojej dotychczasowej karierze, drugą taką czarną serię?

\- Nie – odpowiedział twardo – Nie pamiętam, bym kiedyś miał tak fatalny początek sezonu. Kiedy jest się w tym zawodzie tyle lat, to ciągle przytrafiają się nowe rzeczy. Człowiek ciągle się uczy. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że ta sytuacja nie jest normalna. Na sześć możliwych punktów w pierwszych dwóch kolejkach zdobyliśmy tylko jeden.

\- Czy skupiacie się teraz wyłącznie na rewanżu w Superpucharze?

Znaczy, czy grupka przepłaconych egoistów domaga się odpuszczenia rozgrywanego za kilka dni El Clasico, bo im się zwyczajnie nie chce?  
Na ostatnim treningu rozmawiali tylko o pieniądzach, które Marvolo zarobił wysyłając ich na tournee po Stanach Zjednoczonych. W kraju kryzys i szalejące bezrobocie, a im się marzy kolejny samochód, który bezkarnie mogą rozbić, i kolejna dziewczyna, którą mogą obsypać złotem. Przerośnięci chłopcy, którym nie zależy na dobrej grze.

Dziś nawet Malfoyowi się nie chciało. Snape był zaskoczony kompletną niemocą swojego najlepszego zawodnika. Draco grał w piłkę przede wszystkim dla sławy. Na obecnym etapie kariery pieniądze były dla niego tylko bonusem, liczyły się trofea. Tego wieczora wydawało się, że przestał już marzyć o Złotej Piłce i pogodził się ze statusem „tego drugiego".

\- Superpuchar to zupełnie inna sprawa. Przygotowujemy się do niego niezależnie od rozgrywek ligowych.

Terry Boot zapomniał, jak strzelać bramki, Ernie MacMillan zaciął się kompletnie i przez całe dziewięćdziesiąt minut próbował w kółko tej samej sztuczki z wrzutką w pole karne. Ale najgorszy z nich wszystkich był Zabini. Severus doradzał prezesowi, by go sprzedać jeszcze w sierpniu z powrotem do Włoch. Włosi nie sprawdzali się poza własną ligą, nie asymilowali się z obcym krajem, a nawet jeśli im się to udało, ich nogi kruszyły się, jakby były ze szkła. Blaise połowę swojego kontraktu spędził na operacjach i rehabilitacjach. Jak nie naciągnięty mięsień, to cysta. Jak nie skręcona kostka, to chroniczny ból pleców, aż wreszcie te nieszczęsne kolana.

Kiedy wreszcie sztab medyczny go podleczył, Zabini odwdzięczył się klubowi nie trafiając z pięciu metrów do pustej bramki. Przez cały mecz grał, jakby miał 80 lat. Nie nadążał za podaniami, czasem wydawało się, że w ogóle nie widzi lecącej w jego kierunku piłki. Był najsłabszym ogniwem drużyny. Ofensywny pomocnik powinien ciągnąć do przodu cały atak, kierować piłkę do napastnika i na skrzydła, wyszukiwać luki w obronie przeciwnika i umieć strzelić gola, kiedy tylko nadarzy się sposobność. Zabini nie wykonał żadnej z tych czynności. Człapał po murawie i zaliczył chyba 15 strat.

Coś mu zaprzątało głowę, a Severus postanowił za wszelką cenę dogrzebać się do prawdy.

\- Jakie ma pan odczucia po dzisiejszym spotkaniu?

\- Było tragiczne – stwierdził krótko.

Jeśli ta siksa z twarzą mopsa z Punto Pelota spodziewała się, że będzie się usprawiedliwiał i bronił, to się grubo pomyliła. Już nie miał o co wykłócać się z dziennikarzami. Udowadnianie wyższości Realu nad Barçą nie miało sensu. Podczas ostatniego starcia kilka dni temu nie czuł nic, żadnego dreszczyku emocji. Końcowy wynik był mu całkowicie obojętny.

Dziennikarze poprosili go o szczegóły. Zupełnie jakby sami nie oglądali meczu.

\- To był zły początek. Getafe okazało się świetne. Byli bardzo konsekwentni przy stałych fragmentach gry. Nasza porażka jest w pełni zasłużona.

Severus prawie się uśmiechnął. Ciekawe, czy któryś z tych prężących muskuły idiotów obejrzy tę konferencję i zrozumie jego przekaz? Theodore Nott i Justin Finch-Fletchley na pewno, może jeszcze Michael Corner. Oni czytają coś więcej niż etykiety na opakowaniach szamponu, ale są tylko wyjątkami potwierdzającymi regułę.

\- Czy rozmawiał już pan o tej porażce z piłkarzami?

\- Nie dyskutowałem jeszcze z nimi – przyznał – Mieliśmy zbyt mało czasu na prawdziwą analizę wydarzeń. Na razie wysłuchałem tylko, co mieli do powiedzenia. Mówili, że przy drugiej bramce dla Getafe arbiter powinien odgwizdać rękę. Mówili, że Graham nie powinien dostać tej czerwonej kartki, bo nie powiedział w stronę sędziego liniowego nic obraźliwego. Przede wszystkim nie chcę, by moi zawodnicy dowiadywali się o tym, co myślę, z prasy. Dziękuję.

X X X

Harry w autokarze zachowywał się potulnie. Nie odzywał się do nikogo, trzymał nerwy na wodzy. Wybuchł dopiero, gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi hotelowego apartamentu.

\- Widziałeś to?! Chryste! – jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach – Myślałem, że to się tu nie zdarza… Nie na takim poziomie…

\- Nie przesadzasz?... – zapytał ostrożnie Neville.

Nie chciał wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Miał nowych kolegów, nowego, wymagającego trenera i powoli przyzwyczajał się do gwarnego miasta.

\- Sprzedali mecz! Ritchie, Ernie, Seamus… przecież kilka razy oni wykopywali piłkę prosto pod nogi tych z Getafe!

Harry zaczął krążyć po salonie niczym zabłąkany radziecki satelita z nuklearnym ładunkiem na pokładzie. Kilkakrotnie przesunął palcami po włosach, pociągnął mocno za długie kosmyki. Musiało zaboleć.

\- Może się ci tylko tak wydawało… - Neville usiadł na sofie i bezradnie wodził wzrokiem za wzburzonym przyjacielem.

\- Nie wydawało mi się!

Jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć, by klub ze światowej czołówki zniżył się do poziomu bankrutującego trzecioligowca. Piłkarze zarabiali za dobrze, by się skusić na trochę grosza. Za duże ryzyko, zbyt wiele do stracenia.

\- Z ławki widać wszystko! – krzyczał Potter – Snape w ogóle nie reagował… Oni się kompletnie nie ruszali.

\- Może są zmęczeni presezonem? Przeciążeni po mistrzostwach?

\- Neville, my też byliśmy na tych mistrzostwach – zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed dużym oknem z widokiem na ruchliwą ulicę – I zaszliśmy dalej od większości z nich. Dlaczego ty miałeś siłę biegać, a Blaise już nie?

Fryzura Harry'ego przypominała już nieszczęśliwe, czarne zwierzątko porażone prądem.

\- Nie wiemy wszystkiego. Nie znamy dobrze języka, a Charlie czy Seamus nie muszą nas we wszystko wtajemniczać – odparł stanowczo Neville – A ty od razu zakładasz najgorsze.

\- Wiem, co widziałem.

\- Nie znamy kontekstu. Równie dobrze Snape może ustawiać zespół pod La Decimę.

Harry wydał z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk i wyrzucił w górę ręce.

\- La Decima!

\- Wiesz, że tutaj wszyscy mają obsesję na jej punkcie. Od prezesa począwszy, a skończywszy na facecie koszącym trawę.

\- A ja chcę Mistrzostwo Świata. I Złoty But! I Złotą Piłkę!

\- Myślałem, że Złotej Piłki życzysz komuś innemu – odparł spokojnie Neville.

„I nie próbuj mi wmówić, że Diggory'emu" – dodał w myślach.

Obserwował, jak z jego przyjaciela gwałtownie uchodzi negatywna energia. Harry osunął się na najbliższy fotel i załkał sucho. Za bardzo przeżywał porażki. Zawsze bolało go, kiedy koledzy z boiska nie starali się równie mocno jak on. Sportowy światek nie zepsuł go wielkimi pieniędzmi i ulotną sławą, ale też nie zdążył zahartować jego młodego serca.

\- Spodziewałem się po nim więcej… - wydukał przez zaciśnięte zęby – Był genialny na Euro. A w Anglii grał tak, jakby nie dotykał trawy… I tutaj, w poprzednim sezonie ogrywał wszystkich jak chciał… Był najwspanialszy… Najlepszy… Mógłbym na niego patrzeć bez końca.

\- Każdemu zdarzają się gorsze dni – spróbował go pocieszyć Neville.

Harry tylko potrząsnął głową i jeszcze bardziej skulił się w sobie.

\- Dalej chcę na niego patrzeć… ale boję się, że jak podniosę wzrok, to on się domyśli. I znienawidzi mnie.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby należał do tych uprzedzonych macho. Wygląda raczej na dobrego faceta.

\- On nie jest taki jak ja – odparł gorzko.

Neville westchnął bezgłośnie. Podszedł do przyjaciela i położył mu dłonie na ramionach.

\- Harry, powinieneś wreszcie to przemyśleć i zdecydować, czy podziwiasz go jako piłkarza, czy też jest to coś więcej.

\- Ja już dawno zdecydowałem.

Potrząsnął głową. Niestety jego najlepszy przyjaciel należał do beznadziejnych przypadków.

\- I co z tym zrobisz? – zapytał surowo.

Postanowił obrać inną taktykę. Rozzłoszczonego Harry'ego jeszcze potrafił znieść, na pogrążonego w smutku nie mógł patrzeć.

\- Nic – tamten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic? To nie w twoim stylu.

\- A jaki niby jest ten mój styl?

Neville prawie się uśmiechnął.

\- Omijanie każdej, nawet największej przeszkody w drodze do celu.

Harry zamyślił się. Znieruchomiał w fotelu i wreszcie skupił się na sobie, a nie na tym, co działo się wokół. Za bardzo przejmował się lekcjami hiszpańskiego i ostrymi słowami krytyki, którymi ich trener raczył go przy każdej okazji.

Rita Skeeter odzywała się tylko by umówić któregoś z nich na kolejny wywiad. Neville miał przynajmniej Hannah. Zawsze mógł być pewien, że jego zapracowana dziewczyna znajdzie kwadrans pomiędzy sesją zdjęciową i wizytą u kosmetyczki, by dodać mu otuchy. Dwa razy zdobył się nawet na rozmowę z babcią.

Tymczasem przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie telefon Harry'ego nie zadzwonił ani razu.

X X X

Blaise obsłużył się sam w kuchni i skierował kroki w stronę południowego patio i błękitnego basenu. Miał ten przywilej, że mógł bez ograniczeń poruszać się po wymuskanym, ascetycznym domu Draco Malfoya. Meble w głównym salonie były minimalistyczne i funkcjonalne. Pośród kilku odcieni bieli i szarości jedyną kolorową plamę stanowiła fotografia nieco młodszego Draco w trójkolorowej koszulce, zagubiona na szklanej szafce. Nic nie burzyło równowagi. Żadnego przepoconego podkoszulka rzuconego na sofę, żadnej zapomnianej szklanki z niedopitym sokiem, żadnego okruszka czy zeszłotygodniowej gazety.

Dom Blaise'a znajdował się w tej samej dzielnicy, ale równie dobrze mogli mieszkać na różnych kontynentach. W jego salonie zawsze znalazła się jakaś zabawka, na ścianach wisiały fotografie bliższej i dalszej rodziny, a Padma dbała o świeże kwiaty w wazonach.

Życie Draco wydawało się poukładane i nudne. Pomiędzy treningami i udziałem w reklamach co kilka miesięcy wybuchał skandal z kolejną rzekomą dziewczyną gwiazdora, a potem wszystko wracało do normy. Dziennikarze starali się znaleźć najmniejszą rysę na jego wizerunku, ale Malfoy był inteligentny i ostrożny. Nikt nie dowiedział się, czy Draco co noc kładzie się do łóżka sam, gdzie imprezuje i czy zażywa coś niedozwolonego.

Ten dom był na pokaz, tak samo jak wypracowany przez lata uśmiech, którym jego właściciel witał obcych ludzi.

Blaise mógł się uważać za kogoś wyjątkowego, gdyż dane mu było poznać zupełnie inną twarz najdroższego sportowca Europy.

Przez szklaną ścianę widział Grahama moczącego nogi w basenie. Montague miał nos zwieszony na kwintę, a Draco usiłował go pocieszyć.

\- Przysięgam, że nic takiego wczoraj nie powiedziałem!

\- Wierzę ci – zapewnił cicho.

\- Zapisali w protokole meczowym, że nazwałem go sukinsynem. Między sukinsynem, a zwykłym dupkiem jednak jest różnica, prawda? Za dupka nie powinni dawać od razu czerwonej kartki. Nawet nie zdążyłem wbiec na boisko.

\- W ogóle nie powinieneś się do niego odzywać – stwierdził poważnie Draco.

\- Ale on naprawdę jest dupkiem – żalił się dalej Montague – Jak mógł nie zauważyć ręki?

\- Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz.

\- Zawsze faworyzują Katalońców, a my… tylko czekają, żeby nas dobić.

Draco przysiadł obok niego i podsunął szklankę wody z lodem.

\- Jesteśmy ponad to, okay? Następnym razem jak ktoś cię wkurzy, pomyśl, że jesteś ponad to wszystko.

\- Łatwo ci mówić, to nie ciebie nazywają transferowym niewypałem dekady.

Blaise ze swojego miejsca nie widział dokładnie wyrazu twarzy Dracona, ale z pewnością nie promieniował w tej chwili optymizmem.

Cóż, każdy ma swoje demony. Blaise jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie wierzył w nie i gdyby nie telefon z Francji, nie wierzyłby do tej pory.

\- Graham, ludzie mnie nienawidzą. Wszędzie, gdziekolwiek gramy. Nawet na Bernabeu, kiedy przyszedłem, część tych zjadaczy słonecznika pluła jadem.

Montague przysunął się bliżej i przyjął pokrytą rosą szklankę. Słońce nagrzało wodę, a brzegi basenu nie dawały o tej porze żadnego schronienia przed upałem.

\- Za to we Francji cię uwielbiają – powiedział.

\- Ciebie też.

\- Czasem nie chcę tu być – wyznał Graham – Za rok albo dwa zabiorę swoje dziewczyny i wrócę do domu.

Montague nie radził z ciągłą presją. Blaise widział już tutaj takich jak on – młodych, świetnych technicznie, prawdziwe perełki w młodzieżowych reprezentacjach, zmuszanych przez zmieniających się trenerów lub przez przeciwnika do gry defensywnej. Po przeprowadzce do Madrytu przygasali jak samotne meteory na nocnym niebie. Tutaj liczył się tylko sukces. Jeśli nie podniosłeś pucharu, byłeś niczym, nawet nie osobą lecz kolejnym nazwiskiem w kronikach stadionowego muzeum. Graham wytrzymał już jeden sezon i nikt nie zamierzał go sprzedawać. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, w jak komfortowej jest sytuacji.

Blaise'a naszła ponura refleksja, że gdyby za niego ktoś zaoferował choć 5 milionów euro, Snape wziąłby je z pocałowaniem ręki. Ratowała go tylko sprzedaż koszulek z jego nazwiskiem.

Wyszedł na dwór i dołączył do wygrzewających się kolegów. Draco posłał mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Od powrotu z Barcelony nie mieli okazji by porozmawiać sam na sam. Blaise mógł w nieskończoność wymyślać kolejne wymówki.

\- Jak się chowa Naiara? – zagadnął młodszego z Francuzów.

\- Świetnie! – Montague rozpromienił się, całkowicie zapominając o czerwonej kartce i porażce z Getafe.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni kwiecistych kąpielówek telefon i zaczął pokazywać zdjęcia zadziwionej światem trzylatki, która oczy odziedziczyła po ojcu, a owal twarzy po pięknej matce.

\- Podrzuć ją kiedyś do nas. Jest w tym samym wieku, co mój Luigi.

Blaise udawał, że nie widzi przygnębionej miny najlepszego przyjaciela, który odsunął się nieco, by nie przeszkadzać dwóm młodym ojcom w rozmowie. Akurat w tym temacie nie mógł się podzielić własnymi doświadczeniami.

Montague wkrótce pożegnał się i pojechał w swoją stronę.

Draco wystarczyła minuta, by zaciągnąć czarnoskórego Włocha z powrotem do klimatyzowanego i bezosobowego salonu.

Nie zwracał uwagi na wodę kapiącą z mokrych włosów na designerski dywan. Podniósł wzrok i zapytał prosto z mostu:

\- Jak mogę ci pomóc, Blaise?

\- Skąd ta pewność, że potrzebuję pomocy? – odparował.

\- Ja przed tobą nic nie ukrywam – powiedział cicho Draco – Byłeś pierwszą osobą w Madrycie, która naprawdę mnie doceniła. Formalności, przeprowadzka, aklimatyzacja… Bez ciebie nie poradziłbym sobie tak dobrze. Więc jeśli teraz mogę ci jakoś pomóc, powiedz.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, instynktownie szukając wzrokiem najlepszej drogi ucieczki.

\- Uważasz, że jestem za głupi, by być ze mną być szczerym?

Och, Malfoya na pewno nie można nazwać głupim. Wpędzanie w poczucie winy było o wiele efektywniejszą techniką wyciągania niechcianych sekretów niż zgrywanie dobrego kumpla. Draco rzadko uciekał się do manipulowania ludźmi, choć i do tego miał talent.

Blaise zamknął oczy i głośno wypuścił z płuc powietrze.

\- Siadaj – rozkazał mu gospodarz, więc posłusznie zajął najbliższą kanapę.

\- Zostanę ojcem.

\- To wiem.

\- Dziewczynki…. – przełknął ślinę - … i chłopca.

W szarych oczach odbiło się zaskoczenie.

\- A ten chłopiec?... – Malfoy znacząco zawiesił głos.

Już chyba każdy mieszkaniec Madrytu i wszyscy sportowi dziennikarze z Europy wiedzieli, że państwo Zabini po trzech latach starań spodziewali się dziecka. Padma Zabini, z domu Patil, stała się nawet wzorem dla pełnych życia trzydziestolatek walczących z bezpłodnością. Wcześniej, po wielu wizytach w renomowanych klinikach, doczekali się syna, ale oboje chcieli mieć dużą rodzinę.

Blaise skrzywił się wracając myślami do pochmurnego jesiennego dnia.

\- Pamiętasz, jak w listopadzie ubiegłego roku graliśmy z Lyonem?

Draco skinął głową. Jak mogliby zapomnieć? Stade de Gerland był od wielu lat niezdobytą twierdzą dla ich drużyny. Nie takie gwiazdy, jak oni, ponosiły tam klęskę. Nawet Lupin i Lockhart, będący u szczytu sławy, nie potrafili tam strzelić gola. Dopiero Snape odczarował dla Realu to miejsce. Wygrali. Draco zdobył decydującą bramkę. Wydawało się, że La Decima jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, że wystarczy postarać się jeszcze trochę. Po tym meczu uwierzyli, że Snape wie, co robi i że poprowadzi ich po upragniony, srebrny puchar. Nie martwili się pozostałymi rywalami, bo jedyną przeszkodą mogącą stanąć na ich drodze była delikatna kobieta o zdecydowanym wyrazie twarzy, nosząca czarne spodnie i niebieską bluzkę.

Tak właśnie ją zapamiętał z meczu, w którym pierwszy raz upokorzyła Los Blancos na ich własnym stadionie. Entrenadora otoczona kręgiem facetów w granatowo-purpurowych strojach.

Ale w Lyonie „Królewscy" nie zamartwiali się przeszłością. Przełamali klątwę, a trener pozwolił im rozpocząć świętowanie już w szatni przy napojach izotonicznych i zamówionej na wynos pizzy z najlepszej restauracji w mieście.

\- Ty dostałeś od samego Marvolo błogosławieństwo i urwałeś się wcześniej.

\- Chciałem odwiedzić mamę, Danielle i Jean-Luca – przypomniał Draco.

Odsunął się i przysiadł na niskim stoliku do kawy. Blaise był wdzięczny za dystans. Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko, ale wciąż miał wrażenie, że brakuje mu tlenu.

Gdyby to był ktoś inny, Blaise Zabini nie zdradziłby się gestem ani słowem. Niestety znał największy sekret Dracona, a typ ich przyjaźni opierał się na bezwzględnym zaufaniu. Draco wierzył, że Blaise nigdy go nie zdradzi. Przyzwoitość więc wymagała, by znał nie tylko jego dobre uczynki, ale też i największe grzechy.

\- Seamus dogadał się z Grahamem i w kilka osób poszliśmy imprezować do miejscowej dyskoteki. Higgs i Flint zaczęli na potęgę zamawiać drinki. Były dziewczyny do towarzystwa i jakoś tak wyszło… - Blaise'owi zadrżał głos – Zadzwoniła jeszcze w trakcie mistrzostw. Powiedziała, że wcześniej nie mogła się ze mną skontaktować i nie wiedziała, co robić. Ja… Ja nawet… - przeczesał nerwowo dłonią krótkie włosy – Ona nie ma nawet dwudziestu lat. Gdzie ja miałem głowę?

\- W chmurach – podpowiedział neutralnym tonem Malfoy.

\- Ja przecież nie mogę tego powiedzieć Padmie. Nie teraz. Ja ją kocham, Draco – popatrzył desperacko na przyjaciela – Nie chcę jej jeszcze bardziej krzywdzić.

\- Próbowałeś pogadać z tą dziewczyną? Zapłacić jej, albo założyć fundusz dla małego na Kajmanach?...

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Ona nie chce tego dziecka. Jest za młoda. Chciała tylko użyć życia, zabawić się z koleżankami i pójść do łóżka ze znanym futbolistą – zacytował wprost jej słowa.

W jego ustach brzmiały wulgarnie, beztrosko. Kiedy ona je wypowiadała, słyszał tylko żal, wstyd i strach przed zmarnowaniem własnego życia. Nie była panienką do wynajęcia, nie liczyła sobie od godziny. Nie zaplanowała tego, tak samo jak i on, ale stało się.

\- Kiedy jest poród?

\- Za około dwa tygodnie. Jeśli zdecyduje się na cesarkę, to wcześniej.

Draco nie pytał o nic więcej. Cisza przedłużała się. Niedługo powinni jechać na wieczorny trening, nic forsownego – trochę siłowni, rehabilitacja dla zawodników po kontuzjach i pogadanka taktyczna przed rewanżem z Barçą w Superpucharze.

Blaise podniósł wzrok na skoncentrowaną twarz przyjaciela. Wysychające jasne włosy Malfoya zaczynały się skręcać na końcach. Słaba opalenizna podkreślała kontury mięśni ramion i ujawniała pierwsze, nieśmiałe zmarszczki w kącikach szarych oczu. Kobiety szalały za takimi facetami, jak Draco. Gdyby wtedy był z nimi w Lyonie do końca, Nereida nawet nie obejrzałaby się na czarnoskórego Włocha.

\- Draco?...

Blondyn podniósł się.

\- Masz numer do tej dziewczyny?

\- Tak… Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał Blaise.

Kompletnie nie mógł wyczuć intencji przyjaciela, tym bardziej, kiedy ten patrzył na niego w taki sposób. Niepewnie, przepraszająco, zupełnie niepodobny do pewnego siebie faceta stawiającego czoła każdej przeciwności losu.

\- Tylko to, na co się zgodzisz – to mówiąc Draco sięgnął po swój telefon.

Podszedł do oszklonej ściany zostawiwszy zmieszanego Blaise'a.

\- Mamo… wiem, że dziś dzwonię wcześniej, ale mam do ciebie ogromną prośbę. Tak, to coś bardzo ważnego.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real Madryt – 2 : 1 – FC Barcelona (Superpuchar – rewanż)

W jego rodzinnych stronach wieczory pod koniec sierpnia przynosiły chwile ochłody po upalnym dniu. Zdarzało się też, że pogoda kaprysiła i całymi tygodniami padał deszcz. Tu nie było wytchnienia. Miasto żyło na kilku poziomach – od ekskluzywnych apartamentów na szczytach kilku nowych wieżowców po schowane pod ziemią stacje metra. Wyczekiwało ze spokojem wyników po to, by brutalnie rozliczyć z każdej porażki.

Z trybun widok zapewne był fenomenalny. Kilku kolegów Harry'ego mogło udawać zwykłych widzów objadających się pestkami słonecznika, pijących cienkie miejscowe piwo i robiących zdjęcia, gdy Draco podchodzi wykonywać rzut wolny. Jedenastu zawodników w białych koszulkach miało więcej szczęścia i wybiegło na murawę. Skład prawie bez zmian. Charlie przed rozpoczęciem meczu jak zwykle dotknął poprzeczki bramki. Dean Thomas zdążył się wypisać ze szpitala i wrócić, by bronić ich drużyny przed atakiem rywali. Lee Jordan wykonał kilka wysokich podskoków by lepiej rozgrzać mięśnie. Zach Smith wyszedł na środek boiska ze skoncentrowaną miną. Neville wymienił z Theo porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Chwilę później piłka poszła w ruch, a trener zawrócił na ławkę rezerwowych by zająć pusty fotel w pierwszym rzędzie pomiędzy Olivieirą i Dołochowem.

Nawet na El Clasico nie zebrał się komplet widzów. Doping też brzmiał średnio. Z południowej trybuny dopływały krótkie kibicowskie przyśpiewki i gwizdy, gdy piłkę przejmowali rywale.

Jego koledzy nie wybiegli na murawę z pospuszczanymi głowami czekając na kolejne lanie, mimo że statystyka nie działała na ich korzyść. Od przyjścia Snape'a do Madrytu Los Blancos nie wygrali ani razu ze swoim najgroźniejszym rywalem. Nie zniechęciło to jednak trenera. Nie musiał też zbytnio motywować podwładnych. Sama perspektywa starcia z Barceloną stanowiła dla większości ubranych na biało piłkarzy wystarczającą motywację.

Harry'emu podobało się, że obie drużyny spotykając się grają w swoich domowych trykotach. Widowisko zyskiwało na tym, bo gracze Barçy nie wyglądali jak zbieranina hawajskich surferów czekających na biały szkwał.

\- Więc… jak tam Madryt?

Harry odwrócił wzrok od wydarzeń na boisku i skupił się na siedzącym po lewej Marcusie.

\- Okay – odpowiedział powoli.

\- Masz już jakieś ulubione miejsca?

\- Wciąż krążę między hotelem a Valdebebas. Nie widziałem dużo.

Zza ramienia Flinta Jack Sloper zrobił zdjęcie przemyconą z szatni komórką i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Harry, nie obrazisz się, jak to wrzucę na fejsa?

Potrząsnął głową. Przeczuwał, że Jack i tak umieściłby fotkę na swoim profilu. Dobrze przynajmniej, że przyzwoitość nakazywała mu najpierw zapytać.

Na murawie zamierała kolejna kontra. Seamus wyrzucił piłkę z autu do Theo, ten posłał długie podanie na połowę rywali na lewe skrzydło. Piłkarze z Katalonii obskoczyli Draco jak mrówki, więc podał piłkę wprost pod nogi Zachowi. Zach stracił ją. Los Blancos w kilka sekund zwarli szyki, a Ron Weasley i Anthony Goldstein rozpoczęli dobrze znany taniec składający się z wymiany kilkunastu podań w poprzek boiska.

\- Wiesz, znam kilka fajnych klubów w centrum – Marcus Flint nie poddawał się – Niezła muza, laseczki też niczego sobie…

\- Nie, dzięki. Na razie nie – wymigał się szybko Harry – Obiecałem już Seamusowi.

Flint popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

Nagle trybuny ożyły. Zach strzelił bramkę po fatalnym błędzie George'a Weasleya. Z dwójki środkowych obrońców Barcelony to on był słabszym ogniwem. Wood, mimo swoich lat, biegał więcej, starał się bardziej i miał lepszą technikę gdy przychodziło do odebrania piłki zagrażającym ich bramce napastnikom. Podstawowym zadaniem George'a od trzech lat było krycie Draco Malfoya i zupełnie się gubił, kiedy ktoś inny wbiegał w pole karne.

Snape zaklaskał kilkakrotnie, wstał i podszedł jak najbliżej linii bocznej. Krzyknął coś i pokazał ręką, by drużyna dalej atakowała. Osiem minut później ta taktyka dała rezultat. Draco strzelił gola. Zanim jego jasna głowa zginęła pod kilkoma warstwami ciał ściskających go kolegów, zdążył pocałować herb na koszulce i posłać śledzącym go kamerom olśniewający uśmiech.

Prowadzili dwoma golami. Justin, Terence i Roger omal nie oszaleli ze szczęścia podskakując w swoich fotelach.

Mieli przewagę psychologiczną i fizyczną. Ich przeciwnicy, po decyzji sędziego, na drugą połowę musieli wyjść w dziesięciu. A jednak Harry wyraźnie widział, że czegoś brakowało. Blaise grał średnio. Wyglądał, jakby nie dojadał i nie spał po nocach. Theo odcięty od kolegów mógł tylko posyłać długie piłki do przodu. Osamotniony Draco nie miał już szans na zdobycie kolejnego gola. Trener rozkazał im przede wszystkim bronić wyniku i skupiali się na duszeniu ataków Barcelony w zarodku.

Harry siedział tuż za Snape'm i był świadkiem jego rozmowy z Dołochowem. Nie rozumiał nic, mógł jedynie skupić się na gestach i barwie głosu. Wydawało się, że asystent upomina się o coś, zwraca uwagę na sytuację na boisku, jednak Snape zbywał go krótkimi zdaniami. Potem nastąpiła dłuższa chwila ciszy.

\- Uh oh, znowu się przewrócił – skomentował cicho Marcus upadek Garcii, w wyniku którego Finnigan został obdarowany przez sędziego żółtą kartką.

\- Miles, patrz i ucz się – Terence Higgs pouczył siedzącego z prawej strony Harrego młodego obrońcę – Niedługo już nawet nie będziemy mogli ich dotknąć, bo zaczną krzyczeć, że gwałcimy.

Bletchley tylko uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. To już trzeci mecz, w którym Miles przysiadał obok Harry'ego. Młody Belg wypadał świetnie na treningach i aż żal było go oglądać na ławce rezerwowych. Nie wyróżniał żadnego z kolegów, ale najczęściej rozmawiał z Francuzami. Harry zazdrościł mu dobrego opanowania miejscowego języka i miał cichą nadzieję, że za rok zrobi podobne postępy.

Neville dostał żółtą kartkę dołączając do szacownego stowarzyszenia trzech obrońców, złożonego z Seamusa, Michaela Cornera i Deana Thomasa.

Jack Sloper zrobił sobie fotkę z kciukiem w górze.

Moment ciszy został przerwany przez Dołochowa. Asystent nawet nie spojrzał za siebie, tylko sięgnął ręką pomiędzy fotele.

\- Mochila, daj mi to.

Jack zrobił zaskoczoną i skrzywdzoną minę. Nikt nie zauważył, by Snape wydał polecenie Dołochowowi, a asystent nigdy nie wykazywał się szczególną inicjatywą w stosunku do piłkarzy.

\- Dostaniesz za pół godziny – powiedział spokojnie trener – Porobisz zdjęcia jak już będziecie świętować.

To stwierdzenie wywołało uśmiechy na twarzach wszystkich rezerwowych. Jack posłusznie zwrócił komórkę.

\- Loro, Papalotilla, zaraz wasza kolej.

Terry i Terence zerwali się z miejsc, by trochę się porozciągać i rozgrzać przed wejściem na murawę. Harry nie pojmował, dlaczego niektórzy jego koledzy z szatni, mają takie dziwne przezwiska. Nazywanie Terry'ego Boota papugą zapewne miało coś wspólnego z osobliwym doborem ubrań przez napastnika, ale dlaczego na Slopera wołano „Plecak", wolał nie wnikać.

Zanim jednak obaj zdążyli zmienić Zacha Smitha i Erniego MacMillana, Ron Weasley pięknie obsłużył Creeveya, który z zimną krwią skierował piłkę do siatki Charliego. Jęk zawodu tysięcy kibiców słychać było zapewne aż na przedmieściach Madrytu. Tylko goście z Katalonii i sam Charlie nie wyglądali na zmartwionych.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy Snape też to zauważył.

Gol uskrzydlił rywali. Przez ostatni kwadrans Dean i Seamus męczyli się okropnie. Nawet Draco i Terry wracali na swoją połowę bronić korzystnego wyniku.

Ostatni gwizdek sędziego zapewne brzmiał w uszach piłkarzy Barcelony jak wyrok. Połowa z nich popadała na murawę tam, gdzie akurat stali. Mniej wyczerpani z pospuszczanymi głowami człapali w kierunku szatni wycierając spocone twarze i pijąc chciwie wodę z bidonów.

Obrońcy Realu stali przez chwilę łapiąc oddech. Lee pierwszy zaczął skakać w górę i świętować.

\- Wygraliśmy!

Przygarnął do siebie Draco i Blaise'a. Rezerwowi i asystenci zerwali się ze swoich miejsc i wybiegli na boisko. Jack odzyskaną komórką robił wszystkim i wszystkiemu zdjęcia. Miles był jednym z ostatnich opuszczających błękitny półcień. Zabrał kilka butelek z wodą i izotonikami dla zmęczonych przyjaciół. Harry postanowił zrobić to samo.

Zanim jednak dołączył do kolegów, na jego drodze pojawił się Dennis Creevey.

Harry dopiero teraz miał tak naprawdę okazję przyjrzeć się z bliska największej gwieździe Barcelony. Nosił na plecach ten sam numer, co Zabini, a jednak nie było chyba dwóch bardziej różniących się od siebie piłkarzy. Blaise był wysoki, ciemnoskóry i zawsze miał dla każdego uśmiech i ciepłe słowo, nawet kiedy widać było, że czuje się źle i coś go gryzie. Creevey szedł przed siebie nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Na jego nieco dziecinnej twarzy malowała się frustracja podobna do tej okazywanej przez Malfoya po nieudanym meczu.

\- Hej… - Harry spróbował go zagadnąć, jednak otrzymał tylko pełne wściekłości spojrzenie.

Omal nie wypuścił trzymanych butelek. Nie zrobił jeszcze nic, by zasłużyć na tak negatywne traktowanie. Nie przypominał, by w którymkolwiek wywiadzie wyraził się źle o Barcelonie i o samym Dennisie. Starał się podkreślać, że go szanuje i podziwia jego talent. Unikał porównań jak ognia, a i tak już na wstępie był znienawidzony.

Otrząsnął się i wszedł na murawę. I znów zobaczył coś, co go zamurowało.

Charlie pocieszał rywali. Podchodził i rozmawiał z każdym piłkarzem w bordowo-granatowej koszulce, który nie zdążył schować się w szatni. Jakby w ogóle zapomniał o swojej drużynie. Na koniec objął George'a Weasleya i Anthony'ego Goldsteina z zamiarem odprowadzenia ich do wyjścia.

\- Nie martw się – pocieszał brata – To tylko jeden mecz. Byliście świetni i jeszcze zdobędziecie swoje puchary w tym roku. Zobaczysz, na pewno wygracie i ligę, i Puchar Króla.

Anthony wyglądał na zażenowanego, George tylko wtulił się mocniej w ramiona Charliego.

Harry już nie słyszał ich odpowiedzi. Stał patrząc przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem.

Charlie i George byli rodziną. To zrozumiałe, że jeden dbał o drugiego i chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Ale czy nawet kosztem własnej drużyny? Czy George kiedykolwiek powiedziałby to samo?

\- Co tak stoisz? – z odrętwienia wyrwał go szorstki głos trenera.

Harry wlepił w niego wzrok, rozpaczliwie starając się zrozumieć całą sytuację. Czy Snape też to słyszał? Na pewno. Snape przecież słyszy i widzi wszystko. Przez ostatnie tygodnie nauczył się już, że nic się przed nim nie ukryje.

\- Nie patrz na mnie jakbym ci zabił rodzoną matkę. Idź do nich – wskazał ubraną na biało grupę przygotowującą się do oficjalnego wzniesienia pucharu – Idź świętować.

\- A pan?...

\- To wasze zwycięstwo, nie moje – powiedział krótko.

Zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować, Snape odszedł w kierunku lóż honorowych, zapewne porozmawiać z Marvolo.

\- Harry! Harry!

Wołanie z drugiego końca stadionu przywróciło mu dobry humor. Terry i Ernie wybiegli mu na spotkanie i pociągnęli w kierunku pozostałych piłkarzy. Świadomość, że ktoś tutaj już o nim pamięta i życzy jak najlepiej, dodawała pewności siebie.

Charlie zdążył wrócić i, jako pierwszy kapitan, wzniósł Superpuchar Hiszpanii w deszczu białego konfetti i przy akompaniamencie tysięcy oklasków. Ze stadionowych głośników leciał nieśmiertelny przebój grupy Queen. Seamus wyciągnął skądś hiszpańską flagę i zrobił z niej pelerynę. Draco ściskał się z przyjaciółmi i nawet udało mu się wykrzesać z Blaise'a słaby uśmiech. Nowa łysina Deana Thomasa odbijała intensywne światło stadionowych reflektorów. Theo Nott się śmiał, po raz pierwszy w tym sezonie tak szczerze, z głębi serca.

Potem puchar zaczął przechodzić z rąk do rąk. Zawodnicy podzielili się na mniejsze grupki i zaczęli wędrować wokół boiska pozując do obiektywów kamer i aparatów.

X X X

\- _Buenos dias, señores._

Seniora Minerva wydawała się być tego ranka w fantastycznym nastroju. Neville ostrożnie zajął swoje miejsce w ławce, obawiając się nadchodzącej lekcji.

Ich nauczycielka miała przewrotne poczucie humoru, ujawniające się od czasu do czasu, kiedy nie była zmęczona albo zmartwiona. Ostatnio wpadła na pomysł, by podszkolić ich ze słówek związanych z opieką nad dziećmi. Do tej pory pamiętał, jak gapiąc się na wywieszony na tablicy obrazek karmiącej matki dukał kolejne zdania czerwieniąc się coraz bardziej z każdą minutą. Jeśli seniora Minerva chciała, by nigdy nie zapomniał zwrotu: _„Quiero dar de comer a mi hijo"_ , to się jej udało.

\- Jak samopoczucie?

Oho, zdecydowanie należało się bać.

\- Cudowne – wymamrotał Harry opierając głowę na otwartej dłoni.

Położył się spać późno i zbudził się z lekkim poślizgiem. Rita Skeeter wmanewrowała go w niezapowiedziany wywiad z samego rana, co nastawiło go defensywnie do całego otoczenia.

Na karcące spojrzenie kobiety wyprostował się lekko.

\- …. znaczy… eee… _Fenomenal?_ – zakończył niepewnie.

\- Panie Potter, przerabialiśmy to w ubiegłym tygodniu. Niech Pan się wysili i wyobrazi sytuację, że wpada na pana dajmy na to Sybilla Trelawney i zadaje panu pytanie, czy jest pan tu szczęśliwy. Co odpowiadamy?

\- Bez komentarza. Proszę się umówić na wywiad z moim agentem – powiedział monotonnym głosem Harry.

\- Panie Longbottom?

\- _Soy muy feliz_ – wyrecytował Neville współczując w duchu przyjacielowi – _Estoy encantado. Estoy muy contento_.

\- A teraz przejdźmy do bardziej przyziemnych spraw – to mówiąc seniora Minerva zmieniła obrazek na tablicy.

Nowy przedstawiał wnętrze apteki.

\- Jak powiemy: „potrzebuję lekarstwo na biegunkę?"

X X X

Na zewnątrz słońce zaczynało dopiekać. Przez okna jego ciasnego gabinetu w Valdebebas wlewał się do środka niesamowity, jasny błękit, który od zawsze kojarzył się Severusowi z hiszpańskim niebem i doskonałą pogodą. Po porannym treningu oddalił się szybko od zawodników. Musiał pozmieniać ustawienia taktyczne na następne cztery mecze ligowe. W pierwszej wersji planował wypuścić Grahama Montague i skupić się spokojnie na próbach frontalnego ataku. Niestety ten tleniony półgłówek nie umiał trzymać języka za zębami. Kto to widział, by dostawać czerwoną kartkę nie wybiegłszy nawet na murawę? Teraz nie miał wyjścia i musiał zdać się na Lee Jordana. Z Jordanem był jednak ten problem, że nieustannie zapominał, że jest też obrońcą. Zapędzał się pod samą bramkę przeciwników zamiast obsłużyć kolegów z przodu.

Snape przeklinał konsole do gier. Taki Finnigan czy właśnie Jordan wracali do domu, włączali kilkusetcalową najnowszą plazmę i ustawiali siebie w ataku. A skoro wychodziło im to tam, to dlaczego by nie spróbować na żywo?

Kolejnym zawodnikiem przyprawiającym go o ból głowy był Zabini. Żadnej motywacji, żadnej woli walki, a dzisiejsze wyrywkowe badanie medyczne wykazało, że schudł o trzy kilogramy od początku sezonu. Włoch nie musiał chudnąć, przy takiej budowie ciała nawet nie powinien, bo tracił na szybkości i sile.

Żałował, że nie wykazał się latem większą stanowczością. Powinien postawić na swoim i sprowadzić do Madrytu Kruma. Nie ważne, jaką cenę zaproponowaliby brytyjscy szejkowie, trzeba było go ściągnąć i już, a nie męczyć się z dogasającą gwiazdą. Zabini znaczył coś pięć lat temu, kiedy wygrywał wszystkie plebiscyty na najpopularniejszego i najbardziej wartościowego sportowca Włoch. Nawet Barcelona zrobiła lepszy interes na Zlatanie opychając go kolejnym naiwniakom po roku imprezowania i gorszenia niczym nie skalanej bordowo-granatowej młodzieży.

Zacisnął szczęki i przestał na moment kreślić teoretyczne schematy kontrataków. Ci dwulicowi sukinsyni mogli oszukiwać cały świat, ale nie jego. Kłamstwo wyczuwał na odległość. Dumbledore siedział już ćwierć wieku w Manchesterze, a ci z Blaugrany, zamiast brać przykład, woleli odsunąć na bok kogoś, kto na nowo zdefiniował ich styl. Nie wierzył w powtarzane przez dziennikarzy bzdury, jakoby Granger sama zrezygnowała z trenowania Katalończyków. Ona nigdy by nie odeszła z własnej woli. Otoczenie pozbyło się jej delikatnie, w białych rękawiczkach i z uśmiechem widocznym na każdym zdjęciu.

Nie powinien o tym myśleć. Już dokonał zemsty wygrywając w poprzednim sezonie ligę. Właściwie nic więcej go tu nie trzymało. Mógł dogadać się z Marvolo albo zerwać wcześniej kontakt i wrócić do rodziny. Synowie wychowywali się bez jego udziału, Persefona pewnie znalazła już sobie kochanka. A on wciąż starał się utrzymać na powierzchni tego wrzącego tygla niespełnionych ambicji rozsadzających stadion Santiago Bernabeu.

Zanim skupił się na rozważaniach dotyczących najlepszego doboru ofensywnego pomocnika, rozległo się zdecydowane pukanie do drzwi.

\- Proszę wejść.

Spodziewał się któregoś ze swoich ludzi oddelegowanych do zbierania informacji o przeciwnikach w tegorocznych rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów, albo Olivieiry z raportem o stanie zdrowia klubowych bramkarzy. Zamiast nich do gabinetu wsunął się Draco Malfoy.

Snape z przyzwyczajenia zerknął na zegarek. Ten chłopak zdecydowanie za dużo czasu spędzał w Valdebebas.

\- Co tam, Draco?

Malfoy zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie zajmującego pół pomieszczenia biurka. Wyglądał na zmieszanego, a to był dość rzadki widok. Największa gwiazda „Królewskich" mogła się cieszyć, wkurzać, nawet publicznie płakać po bardzo ważnym przegranym meczu, ale nigdy nie można mu było wypomnieć nieśmiałości. Draco epatował pewnością siebie, której wystarczyłoby dla dziesięciu ludzi i umiał to robić z wdziękiem zjednującym mu uwielbienie fanów oraz kolegów z drużyny.

\- Chciałbym poprosić o dzień wolny.

\- Kiedy? – Severus zmarszczył brwi lustrując go uważniej.

\- Jutro – powiedział spokojnie Draco – Chciałbym wyskoczyć na kilkanaście godzin do Francji.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zaraz mamy kolejny mecz, a nasz klub się plącze w dole tabeli?

\- Zdążyłbym na mecz – zapewnił – Muszę złożyć tylko kilka podpisów pod urzędowymi dokumentami.

\- Od załatwiania urzędowych spraw masz agenta – odparł twardo Severus.

Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby każdemu pozwalał na dowolne wypady za miasto i wymigiwanie się od treningów. Obecny skład był równie drogi i utalentowany jak za czasów Galacticos, jednak Severus prędzej uciekłby z Madrytu niż pozwolił im sobą rządzić.

\- Akurat to wolałbym załatwić osobiście.

Na twarzy Malfoya odbijało się rozczarowanie. Może takie spojrzenia działały na panienki występujące w reklamach bielizny i pobłażliwych trenerów częstujących każdego cytrynowymi dropsami, ale Snape był uodporniony.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko.

\- Bardzo mi na tym zależy.

\- Nie zgadzam się.

Blondwłosy gwiazdor spuścił wzrok i zawrócił do wyjścia. Mógł jeszcze spróbować swoich szans u prezesa, choć rezultat byłby na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent taki sam.

\- Mogę wiedzieć, czemu ci się tak nagle zachciało wracać w rodzinne strony?

Rocznica śmierci ojca Draco przypadała zimą, matka i siostra miały się dobrze, a młodszy brat wciąż przebywał na detoksie w renomowanej szwajcarskiej klinice. Malfoy nie miał żadnego ważnego powodu, by lecieć do Francji w chwili, kiedy klub potrzebował jego umiejętności.

\- Może pan wiedzieć – powiedział Draco uśmiechając się krzywo – Niedługo i tak to oficjalnie ogłoszę. Zostanę ojcem.

Severus jeszcze długo wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi starając się z porozrzucanych kawałków układanki zgadnąć, jaki obraz przedstawiają. Niewielu ludziom udało się go zaskoczyć, a Draco Malfoy właśnie dołączył do tego ekskluzywnego grona.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę znęcania się nad Charliem i trochę zachwytów nad Theo Nottem (akurat to będzie dość częste)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Madryt – 3 : 0 – Granada CF

Theodore Nott od dzieciństwa patrzył na boisko jak na szachownicę. Grały tam pionki zapełniające pustą przestrzeń, zwykli rzemieślnicy wykonujący swoją pracę najlepiej jak umieli. Byli też doświadczeni faceci, których postępujący wiek i drobne kontuzje zmusiły do obniżenia oczekiwań wobec świata i wobec samych siebie. W szeregach biedniejszych przeciwników brakowało gwiazdy szalejącej w polu karnym, ściągającej z drużyny uwagę dziennikarzy. Brakowało też czystego talentu. Obiecujące dzieciaki uciekały do lepszych szkółek, gdzie miały większą szansę na przyciągnięcie wzroku zagranicznego sponsora.

Jak wiele wspólnego ma piłka nożna z prostytucją. Zapewne dlatego piłkarze tak chętnie wiążą się z modelkami o wątpliwej przeszłości.

Jednak, mimo przewagi Los Blancos, gra nie kleiła się. Theo widział, że koledzy jeszcze nie zregenerowali się po ostatnim starciu z Dumą Katalonii. Dean i Seamus wyglądali na szczególnie wyczerpanych. Dean nie mógł złapać rytmu meczowego, Seamusowi chyba dokuczał jakiś mikrouraz, ale jak zwykle zaciskał zęby i robił groźne miny broniąc dostępu do własnej bramki w chwilach, gdy drużyna z Granady miała piłkę.

Oczywiście Theo dostrzegał też plusy dzisiejszego spotkania. Trener pozwolił grać obu napastnikom jednocześnie, co zdarzało się może dwa razy na sezon. Wyrzucił też na ławkę rezerwowych Zabiniego i w jego miejsce wystawił Harry'ego Pottera. Samo patrzenie na młodego Anglika z niemieckim paszportem sprawiało przyjemność. Zgrabnie omijał przeciwników, którzy orientowali się, co się stało, gdy był już za ich plecami. Jakby dostał w genach po którymś z rodziców pelerynę niewidkę, którą zakładał wybiegając na boisko. Nie doceniano go i to było zarówno problemem jak i atutem chłopaka. Przeciwnicy nie zawracali sobie nim głowy, a Snape pewnie bez mrugnięcia okiem odsprzedałby go za pięć euro do Anży Machaczkała.

Theo popatrzył do przodu, podał piłkę Neville'owi. Ten oddał ją Lee Jordanowi i spróbowali rozpocząć atak lewą stroną. Wreszcie Malfoy przedarł się do przodu. Smith i Potter rzucili się w pole karne by w razie czego dobić piłkę, zostawiając w tyle ospałego Terry'ego Boota. Pottera można usprawiedliwić młodością i nieznajomością realiów tego klubu, ale Zach po tylu latach noszenia białej koszulki powinien już wiedzieć, że Draco nie asystuje nikomu, jeśli tylko widzi szansę na przypisanie sobie gola. I trafił. Bernabeu przestało na minutę łuskać pestki słonecznika, wyciągnęło z kieszeni i torebek telefony i zaczęło robić zdjęcia. Doprawdy, Theo widywał przedstawienia operowe wzbudzające większe emocje wśród widzów.

Jordan i Thomas jako pierwsi pobiegli cali w skowronkach uściskać przyjaciela. Blondyn o urodzie modela i postawie arystokraty zawsze wolał towarzystwo piłkarzy pochodzących z Afryki i Ameryki Łacińskiej. Widać było, że czuje się wśród nich najbardziej komfortowo. Jednak tym razem nie rozłożył zapraszająco ramion, ani nie posłał kamerom uśmiechu. Pozwolił się uściskać i z ponurą miną szybko wrócił do gry.

W drugiej połowie meczu sytuacja powtórzyła się. Tym razem to Zach zaliczył ostatnie podanie i zadowolony z wyniku podbiegł do Draco, a za nim połowa wyjściowej jedenastki. I znowu było tulenie się, klepanie po głowie i plecach, mocny uścisk klejącego się przy takich okazjach do wszystkich Finnigana. Malfoyowi nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień na twarzy.

Ostatecznie spotkanie zakończyło się wynikiem trzy do zera. Theo nie czuł się zbytnio zmęczony, ale chciał przede wszystkim wziąć szybki prysznic i przebrać się w suche ubranie. Dogonił zbierającego się do szatni Pottera i objął go ramieniem. Wyczuł pod palcami chwilowe drgnienie mięśni. Chłopak wciąż się stresował.

\- Świetnie się spisałeś. Doskonale radzisz sobie z piłką.

\- To nic… To oni byli dość słabi.

\- Real już nie z takimi przeciwnikami przegrywał.

Theo uśmiechnął się do nie tak odległych wspomnień. Kiedy jeszcze grał w swoim Tottenhamie, wiadomość o sromotnej klęsce „Królewskich" z drugoligowcem z przedmieść Madrytu odbiła się szerokim echem w całej Europie, tworząc idealną pożywkę dla żartów o drużynie uważającej się za najlepszą na świecie.

Harry odgarnął przyklejające się do spoconej twarzy kosmyki włosów.

\- Tak, wiem.

\- To co? – Ernie MacMillan wpadł pomiędzy nich radosny i świeży po prawie dwóch godzinach spędzonych na ławce rezerwowych – Piwo? Pizza? Panienki?

\- Przecież mówiłeś dziś na odprawie, że zabierasz dziewczynę na randkę – przypomniał mu cierpliwie Theo – Wiesz? Melinda?

\- Miranda – poprawił go Ernie czerwieniąc się po czubki uszu.

\- Twoja kolejna jedyna i prawdziwa miłość – Theodore znów zgarnął pod ramię Harry'ego i zdecydowanym ruchem popchnął go w stronę szatni – Musisz więc o nią szczególnie dbać.

Kątem oka dostrzegł jeszcze Pansy Parkinson lecącą z wielkim mikrofonem do Draco Malfoya. Przed meczem ustalili, że to właśnie Draco i Seamus udzielą tradycyjnych krótkich wywiadów, ale dziennikarce bardziej zależało na pokazaniu się w towarzystwie bohatera wieczoru.

\- Draco, dzisiaj zdobyłeś dwie bramki. Poprowadziłeś swój zespół do zwycięstwa. Jednak nie świętowałeś z kolegami. Dlaczego?

\- Jestem smutny.

Dziennikarka przysunęła się bliżej wietrząc sensację.

\- Ale dlaczego jesteś smutny, Draco?

\- W klubie wiedzą, dlaczego nie cieszę się po bramkach.

\- Jesteś zły na siebie, czy na tych, co wątpią w twoje umiejętności? – drążyła.

\- Nie jestem zły na nikogo. To bardziej sprawa osobista. Ci, co powinni wiedzieć, wiedzą.

Wystarczyła jedna wypowiedź, jedno zdanie Draco Malfoya, i hiszpańscy dziennikarze sportowi mieli zapewniony chleb do końca miesiąca. Właśnie zaczynał się wrzesień.

X X X

Wewnątrz było tłoczno i panowała wilgoć. Osiemnastu zawodników, w różnych stadiach rozebrania, pozbywało się brudnych spodenek i przepoconych koszulek. Terry Boot i Justin Finch-Fletchley pierwsi wymknęli się z głównego pomieszczenia, omijając wbudowaną w podłogę okrągłą wannę z hydromasażem i kierując się w stronę pryszniców. Theodore z uśmiechem pełnym politowania odprowadził wzrokiem goniącego ich Erniego.

Z ulgą zrzucił buty i rozprostował nogi, ignorując przez moment rozmowy kolegów. Czasem czuł się staro. W obecnej drużynie tylko Charlie Weasley był od niego starszy, jednak bramkarz mógł jeszcze spokojnie liczyć na 5-6 lat regularnej gry w podstawowym składzie. Theo znał swoje ciało i wiedział, że z każdym rokiem staje się coraz wolniejszy i coraz bardziej podatny na kontuzje. Trener osobiście oddelegował drugiego asystenta, by ten na bieżąco monitorował stan jego zdrowia. Gdyby mogli, pewnie owijaliby go na noc w pluszowy kokon i wypuszczali tylko na mecze i treningi.

Real mógł pozwolić sobie na kontuzję Charliego, Seamusa czy nawet Draco. Na każdą z tych pozycji znalazłby się zastępca. Tylko Theodore Nott był jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

Podniósł wzrok wyczuwając ruch w najbliższym otoczeniu. Przed nim stanął Neville Longbottom z wyrazem bezbrzeżnej adoracji malującym się na poczciwej twarzy.

\- Regista – powiedział cicho.

\- Dziękuję – Theo podał mu rękę i wstał z ławki używając siły młodszego kolegi.

Nawet młody Niemiec wyczuwał, że obecnie nikt nie potrafi grać jak on. Po kilku tygodniach wspólnych treningów rozumieli się prawie bez słów. Neville nie miał wyjścia, bo na boiskach Valdebebas wszystkie języki, poza hiszpańskim, były zakazane. Dobrze mu wychodziła gra obok Theo, ale nigdy nie będzie w stanie go zastąpić.

\- Prysznic?

\- Przyda się – odparł Theo i sięgnął do szafki po ręcznik.

W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wdarł się sztorm w osobie spoconego i wkurzonego Seamusa Finnigana. Przeleciał przed nosem zmieniającego skarpetki Deana Thomasa, rozbił grupkę wzajemnej adoracji złożoną z Charliego i komplementujących go Daviesa, Higgsa i Ritchiego Coote, aż wreszcie namierzył blondwłosego skrzydłowego.

\- Co ci, do jasnej cholery, odbija?!

Popchnął Malfoya na szafkę z jego zdjęciem. Draco nie pozostał dłużny i mocno odepchnął go od siebie.

\- Odczep się – brzmiało to jak ostrzeżenie.

\- Czego ty jeszcze chcesz?! Mało ci forsy? Przecież zgarniasz najwięcej hajsu z nas wszystkich! Mało ci twoich fotek w gazetach? Marca daje twoją gębę przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu na okładkę!

\- Nie wiesz, o co chodzi, to się nie wtrącaj.

\- To mi zechciej łaskawie wyjaśnić! Dzwonili do ciebie z City czy z PSG? Nie idzie nam teraz dobrze, to chcesz zwiać? Jak tchórz?!

Draco zrobił krok w jego kierunku.

\- Posłuchaj, okienko już się zamknęło. Nawet jak bym chciał opuścić ten cyrk, jest już za późno.

\- Nikt już tutaj nie ogarnia twoich fochów, pieprzone książątko!

\- Seamus – Charlie chwycił drugiego kapitana za ramię, próbując bezskutecznie odciągnąć go na drugi koniec szatni – On nie jest tego wart. Zostaw go.

\- Nie jestem wart, co?!

Teraz to Malfoy stracił panowanie nad sobą. Wydawało się, że spali obu piłkarzy wzrokiem. Tylko mocne objęcia Zabiniego ratowały Waesleya i Finnigana przed gniewem jasnowłosego Francuza.

\- To ja się najbardziej staram! To ja zostawiam najwięcej zdrowia na boisku! To ja walczę za tę cholerną drużynę, gdy ty stoisz sobie w bramce i dłubiesz w nosie! A potem lecisz do pismaków i wychwalasz swojego braciszka z Barçy, jaki to on wspaniały, i że to Creevey znów powinien zgarnąć wszystko w tym roku!

\- Wcale tak nie jest….

\- Nie kłam, Charlie – Draco pochylił głowę poddając się monologowi uspokajających słów wygłaszanemu przez Blaise'a – Proszę cię, nie wypieraj się teraz tego, co mówiłeś wczoraj. Chwalisz tylko tych z Barcelony.

Po tych słowach to z Finnigana opadła cała energia. Weasley po prostu stał zaskoczony, że ktoś po raz pierwszy od wielu lat go krytykuje.

\- Kiedy są dobrzy. Zawsze trzeba szanować przeciwnika.

\- Nawet kosztem własnego klubu? Z takim kapitanem, jak ty, nic w tym roku nie wygramy.

Ach, więc to uwiera najjaśniejszą gwiazdkę „Królewskich". Theodore pogratulował w myślach Malfoyowi spostrzegawczości. Chłopak musiał być inteligentny, skoro udało mu się wybić z marsylskich dzielnic biedoty aż na sam szczyt. Ciekawe tylko, czy powiąże brak zaangażowania Charlie'go z innymi faktami.

Theo osobiście miał dwie teorie. Nikt go nie pytał, a sam z siebie wolał nie dolewać oliwy do ognia.

Charlie miał już dosyć Snape'a. Poprzednio prawie co roku dostawali innego trenera, a żaden z nich nie mógł ogarnąć tylu piłkarzy na raz przekonanych o własnej wyjątkowości i nieomylności. Przyszedł ponury Anglik i skończyły się wycieczki dziennikarzy po podziemiach stadionu. Żadnych spóźnień na treningi, żadnego palenia papierosów czy innych używek. Za nocne imprezowanie w przeddzień meczu kary finansowe. Każdy umówiony przez agentów piłkarzy wywiad konsultowany najpierw ze sztabem trenerskim. Snape chciał urządzić ten klub po swojemu, ukrócić panujący tu chaos. Pewnie jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, albo postanowił zignorować tę wiedzę, ale Real Madryt był żywym kolosem z duszą, która manifestowała się w głosach piłkarzy, okrzykach fanów na trybunach i podczas zebrań socios. I nikt, od czasów świętej pamięci prezesa Santiago Bernabeu, nie umiał do końca podporządkować swojej woli tego białego monstrum.

Sam kapitan także stanowił przeszkodę w lepszej integracji zawodników. A właściwie nie kapitan, tylko jego wybranka serca. Od kiedy panna Davies zamieszkała z nim pod jednym dachem, Charlie przechodził powolną metamorfozę. Jeszcze dwa lata temu, kiedy kapitanem wciąż był Raúl, Charlie był sympatycznym, chętnie służącym kolegom pomocą, facetem. Wciąż był sympatyczny i raczej miły, ale oddalał się stopniowo od pozostałych piłkarzy, szczególnie tych zakupionych już przez Toma Marvolo.

Charlie Weasley miał zupełnie inną wizję tego klubu niż Severus Snape, a to nie wróżyło dobrze.

X X X

Zignorował pukanie do drzwi. Nie miał czasu ani ochoty na bezproduktywne rozmowy. Pewnie to znowu jakiś pismak chcący wyciągnąć od niego opinię na temat melancholii Draco Malfoya. Powinni o tym jeszcze film dokumentalny nakręcić, a najlepiej dramat z Almodovarem jako reżyserem i młodym Iglesiasem w roli humorzastego gwiazdora.

Pukanie zastąpił nieprzyjemny dźwięk dzwonka, ale Severus w dalszym ciągu nie wychodził z łazienki. Wybierał z półek potrzebne kosmetyki i wrzucał je do podręcznej torebki.

Wreszcie pozostawiony na kontuarze telefon zaczął wibrować i lamentować staroświecką melodią.

Snape zirytowany odebrał rozmowę.

\- Tak?

\- Sev, do jasnej cholery, otwórz drzwi. Nie jestem wysłannikiem piekieł prosto z czeluści redakcji Mundo Deprotivo. Nie będę odprawiał w twoim salonie egzorcyzmów by wygonić złego demona z powrotem na Wyspy.

Gdy wreszcie otworzył frontowe drzwi, powitał go tkliwy i przesłodzony uśmiech Remusa Lupina. Emerytowanemu piłkarzowi wyraźnie służyło madryckie powietrze. W Barcelonie wydawał się nieco blady i zaniedbany. Teraz golił się częściej i chodził do fryzjera. Ubierał się lepiej i pokazywał się publicznie tylko w towarzystwie żony promując założoną przez nią fundację.

\- Hej, przechodziłem akurat obok i pomyślałem, że zajrzę – to mówiąc Lupin wprosił się do środka.

\- Nie mam czasu – odburknął Snape.

\- O! dali ci kosmetyczkę z logo klubu – zawołał niespodziewany gość wskazując na białą torebkę w jego rękach.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Ja w domu nie miałem nawet ręcznika.

\- To trzeba było ukraść z szatni. Myślałem, że plączesz się za mną tylko po porażkach.

Lupin już dwa razy próbował się z nim skontaktować, ale na szczęście Severus miał wtedy wyłączoną komórkę i dom zamknięty na cztery spusty.

Remus położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i popatrzył w oczy.

\- Masz problem, Sev.

\- Oczywiście, że mam. Jest duży, biały i, nie wiedzieć czemu, wołają na niego „Królewscy".

\- Skoro mamy teraz przerwę reprezentacyjną, to postarajmy się z tego wyciągnąć konstruktywne wnioski.

\- Ty nawet nie jesteś w sztabie trenerskim, ani w zarządzie. Zdaj wreszcie egzaminy trenerskie, to pogadamy.

\- Jestem socio – argumentował dalej Lupin.

\- A ja jestem zajęty.

Severus zawrócił do sypialni i wybrał z garderoby zapakowany wcześniej w pokrowiec garnitur. Problem stanowił dobór koszul. Biała czy niebieska, z długim rękawem, czy wziąć też jedną z krótkim. Temperatury wciąż są letnie, ale jeśli na konferencji podkręcą klimatyzację, będzie trząsł się z zimna. Potem hiszpańscy dziennikarze zinterpretują zdjęcia jako wyraz jego złości i frustracji.

\- Dokąd lecisz?

\- Na konferencję trenerów w Nyonie. Też byś się załapał, gdybyś był na przykład moim asystentem.

\- Dołochowa nie bierzesz?

\- To człowiek Marvolo. Wystarczy, że codziennie z nim pracuję. Nie muszę go oglądać w wolnym czasie.

Remus rozpromienił się jak słońce na wiosennym niebie.

\- Pan González Blanco przesyła ci pozdrowienia.

Severus zatrzymał się w pół ruchu z trzema paskami do spodni przewieszonymi przez ramię.

\- Dzwoniłem do niego. W końcu jesteśmy starymi kumplami – wyjaśnił Remy - Podobno Półwysep Arabski to wymarzone miejsce do zakończenia kariery.

\- To… dobrze. Cieszę się.

Właśnie teraz przydałby się ktoś taki w jego zespole. Podstarzały kapitan, który miał respekt w szatni i nie kwestionował poleceń trenera. Marzenie.

\- Prawda? – Lupin pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Chyba zacznę go lubić.

\- Starych mistrzów nigdy za wiele. Też powinieneś do niego zadzwonić.

Severus zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył krytycznie na przyjaciela.

\- A ty tu przyszedłeś bo?...

\- Melancholia Draco Malfoya. Przyczyny, skutki, wnioski na przyszłość.

\- Nie mam czasu.

\- Odwiozę cie na lotnisko.

\- Już ci mówiłem, żebyś nie pokazywał się w moim towarzystwie. Dział sportowy El Pa¡s przestanie cię szanować.

\- Oni są z Katalonii. Przestali mnie szanować wieki temu – Lupin wybrał podobający mu się pasek i wrzucił go do walizki Severusa - Skoro nie masz czasu, to streszczaj się.

\- Draco chciał wziąć dzień urlopu. Odmówiłem.

W jasnych oczach byłego piłkarza malowało się niedowierzanie.

\- Tylko tyle?

\- Och, nie – Severus zawrócił do garderoby by dalej wpatrywać się w rzędy koszul – Tu nic nie jest tak proste. Weasley udzielił wywiadu koleżance swojej dupy, w którym wychwalał brata z Barcelony.

\- Czytałem – mruknął z tyłu niezadowolony Remy.

\- Rzeczona dupa już kilka razy na swoich profilach społecznościowych pisała różne bzdury o Malfoyu.

Nie rozumiał, czemu jego piłkarze tak przejmują się tym, co znajdą na swój temat w Internecie. Przecież to największy nośnik kłamstw i nikomu nie potrzebnych informacji.

\- Też czytałem.

\- A jego dobry kumpel, Jordan, zanim poleciał na spotkanie towarzyskie reprezentacji, zdążył palnąć w wywiadzie głupotę, że to Creevey zasłużył w tym roku na Złotą Piłkę.

\- Chłopak nie ma żadnego wsparcia. Czuje się niekochany. Zawsze zostawiacie nas samym sobie. Sprowadzacie do Madrytu, dajecie pierwszą tygodniówkę i uważacie, że już dalej damy radę.

\- A co? Mam mu za niańkę robić? Ma swojego agenta, najlepszego naciągacza jaki obecnie działa na rynku. Niech ten nad nim skacze.

Lupin potrząsnął głową.

\- Draco miał chociaż dobry powód?

\- Cholernie dobry – przyznał Severus.

Szkoda tylko, że nie przedstawił go na początku rozmowy.

\- Mogę wiedzieć?

Zawahał się przez chwilę. Ta informacja nie powinna jeszcze wychodzić na światło dzienne. Z drugiej strony Remus wiedział, kiedy zachować milczenie.

\- Zostanie ojcem.

Lupin usiadł z wrażenia. Głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- No to mnie zastrzeliłeś. Kto jeszcze wie?

\- Ty, ja i Marvolo.

\- Ale… jak?

\- Normalnie. Nie pamiętasz już, jak zrobiłeś Teda? Remy, przecież nawet kiedy Tonks cię zaobrączkowała, kobiety lgnęły do ciebie jak muchy.

\- Ale… myślałem, że Draco jest gejem.

Severus zaśmiał się ponuro.

\- Witaj w klubie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ktoś tu jeszcze zagląda?
> 
> Jeśli tak, to powoli wracam. Po załadowaniu starych rozdziałów na AO3 wrzucę coś nowego na ffnet.

Sevilla FC – 1 : 0 – Real Madryt

Zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że w tym roku częściej przyjdzie mu stawać w świetle fleszy i odpierać ataki dziennikarzy na swoją osobę. Lepiej żeby czepiali się jego, a nie piłkarzy. Choć z drugiej strony ta zbieranina przerośniętych chłopców z całej Europy mogła wykazać odrobinę woli walki i minimum poparcia dla wspólnych celów. Marvolo też siedział spokojnie w swoim biurze popalając drogie cygara i licząc pieniądze z reklam. Ani razu od początku sezonu nie wystąpił przed kamerami i nie oświadczył, że zgadza się z podejmowanymi przez Severusa działaniami.

Przyzwyczaił się do pustki. Nosił ją ze sobą przez pół kontynentu. Gdzieś tam na uboczu została rodzina i rozrzuceni po świecie przyjaciele. Nie umiał się zatrzymać i przyjrzeć się ich codziennym troskom i marzeniom. Nawet mieszkając we własnym domu w Londynie lepiej poznał swoją drużynę niż synów.

Czasem rozważał zrobienie kroku wstecz i skupienie się na bliskich, ale odpędzał tego typu myśli.

Ona nigdy się nie cofnęła, więc i on nie mógł być gorszy. Nawet kiedy to ona dostawała od życia wszystko, czego pragnął i do czego dążył.

Dlatego teraz siedział na kolejnej konferencji prasowej wysłuchując jazgotu kilkudziesięciu zebranych dziennikarzy i współczując dziewczynom przemykającym poza zasięgiem obiektywów, by dotrzeć z mikrofonem do kolejnej, mającej pretensje osoby.

\- To była zasłużona wygrana Sevilli, a jeszcze bardziej zasłużona porażka Realu. Nie da się o tym wiele powiedzieć. Sevilla zrobiła wszystko, żeby wygrać. My dostaliśmy taką nagrodę, na jaką zasłużyliśmy.

Oni mieli w ataku kolejnego sprzedanego za bezcen dawnego wychowanka „Królewskich", Niemca o słowiańskim nazwisku, który prawdopodobnie rozegrał mecz życia; i chudego, poważnego chłopaka o oczach niesamowitych jak hiszpańskie niebo i talencie zbyt wielkim na tak zadłużony klub.

Los Blancos dali się im ograć jak amatorzy.

\- Czy sprawa Draco Malfoya wpłynęła na drużynę? – padło pytanie z końca sali.

\- Nie sądzę. Myślę, że dzisiejszy mecz nie różnił się aż tak bardzo od meczu z Getafe czy z Granadą, a przecież wtedy wygraliśmy. Graliśmy źle już wcześniej i nic o tym nie mówiono.

Hiszpańskie pismaki wolały rozpisywać się o tym, co kto powiedział lub co o kimś pomyślał. Całkowite przeciwieństwo włoskich. Tamci potrafili godzinami roztrząsać ustawienia taktyczne i dawali setki rad, jak ulepszyć grę. Obecnych tego wieczora w sali konferencyjnej bardziej interesowały miny Smitha i psychiczne samopoczucie Cornera.

\- Tu bardziej chodzi o stan ducha, o kolektyw. Zwykle, nawet po porażce, mogę wybrać z jedenastki dwóch czy trzech zawodników i pochwalić ich za wkład w grę. Ale dziś to było za mało. Brak koncentracji, zaangażowania. Kiedy zawodnicy nie skupiają się na futbolu, który przecież powinien być w ich życiu najważniejszy, wtedy jest ciężko.

\- A co pan powie o zmianach?

\- W przerwie zmieniłem trzech zawodników, a chciałem dziesięciu. To jest jeden z mankamentów tego sportu. W innych dyscyplinach można dokonywać wielu zmian, tu nie ma wyboru. Zabini i MacMillan nie byli źli, ale nie prezentowali tego, czego od nich oczekiwałem w tym meczu. Dlatego też ich zdjąłem.

Nie żeby Potter i Boot byli od nich szczególnie lepsi. Prawe skrzydło od lat stanowiło bolączkę Realu. Na lewym miał nadaktywnego Jordana wymieniającego się z Grahamem Montague, o ile ten drugi nie pauzował za głupie kartki. W ataku dysponował niezawodnym Malfoyem, który nawet dąsając się na cały świat i pół galaktyki pragnął przede wszystkim zdobywać gole. Na prawym musiał wystawiać przeciętnego Cornera i drżeć o jego zdrowie, bo jeśli w sezonie złamie sobie coś albo naciągnie, zostaną z Finniganem w roli kryzysowego zmiennika. Bliżej bramki miał szaleć MacMillan, ale jego forma przypominała stromą sinusoidę. Nawet w tym samym meczu mógł w mgnieniu oka zmienić się z geniusza w inwalidę.

\- Znów nie wychodziły wam stałe fragmenty gry – zauważył jeden ze starszych reporterów oddelegowany przez madrycką stację radiową.

\- Nie możemy pracować nad nimi lepiej. Moi zawodnicy mają wszystko. Znają swoje role na boisku, ćwiczą ustawienia i powinni wiedzieć, co robić w tego typu sytuacjach – odpowiedział – Mają schematy rozpisane i wywieszone w szatni.

Żeby tylko któryś z nich zechciał łaskawie podnieść zakuty łeb znad swojego smartfona albo tableta, zamiast się ślinić do zdjęcia nowej dziewczyny, której imię zapomni po miesiącu.

\- Gol stracony w pierwszej minucie meczu jest najlepszym przykładem braku odpowiedzialności i koncentracji. Ci z Sevilli walczyli od początku o każdą piłkę, jakby była ostatnią w ich życiu. Takie zaangażowanie może tylko budzić szacunek.

\- Wie pan, że tracicie już 8 punktów do Barcelony?

\- Barcelona? Martwi mnie mój zespół. Od początku sezonu zagraliśmy tak naprawdę tylko jeden dobry mecz w Superpucharze. Nie graliśmy nic ani z Getafe, ani z Valencią i tylko odrobinę z Granadą.

Severus zmrużył oczy. Upił łyk wody z pozostawionej na stole szklanki. Jeśli nie dało się obudzić tych śpiących królewiczów na odprawach przedmeczowych, to może ten sposób zadziała. Ryzykował wiele: gniew prezesa, szum w szatni, być może nawet utratę pracy. Tym ostatnim się nie martwił. Anglia chętnie powitałaby go z otwartymi ramionami.

\- Na chwilę obecną nie mam drużyny – to mówiąc wstał i rzucił w stronę przekrzykującego się motłochu nieszczere podziękowania za przybycie.

Życie bez zastrzyku adrenaliny nie miałoby w ogóle smaku. Lepiej skupić się na bieżących problemach niż na wyżerającej duszę pustce.

Nie będzie gorszy.

X X X

Neville obudził się dwie godziny przed świtem. Leżał kilka minut wpatrując się w poblask ulicznych świateł tworzący abstrakcyjne wzory na suficie sypialni. Zza okien dochodził stłumiony szum przejeżdżających od czasu do czasu samochodów. Madrytczycy wracali z imprez, wstępując po drodze na kawę i coś słodkiego. Hotel, w którym mieszkali, też nie usypiał. Ilość gwiazdek w turystycznym przewodniku zobowiązywała właścicieli do zapewnienia gościom maksymalnego komfortu.

Bolały go skronie i plecy. Na lewej łydce czuł pulsujący siniak wysmarowany specjalistycznym żelem i oklejony chłodzącymi plastrami. Nie mógł teraz złapać kontuzji. We wtorek mieli mecz z Manchesterem City i nikogo, kto mógłby choć połowicznie zastąpić jego i Theo jako parę pivotów. Sama myśl o tym sprawiała mu ból.

Pocieszał się, że babcia w ostatniej rozmowie telefonicznej przestała narzekać na leniwych Hiszpanów, którym w głowach tylko sjesta i protesty. Nie próbowała zaszantażować go stwierdzeniem, że zostawił samotną, starą kobietę bez opieki i wyprowadził się na drugi koniec kontynentu. Zamiast tego zwyczajnie wypytała się go o zdrowie, o to, czy na pewno je codziennie śniadanie i kiedy ją odwiedzi. W połowie października w okolicach meczu ze Szwedami Firenze na pewno zgodziłby się wypuścić go na kilka godzin do Bremy.

Dalej roztrząsałby kwestię wpasowania życia prywatnego w zawodowe, gdyby nie ciche odgłosy z salonu, który służył jemu i Harry'emu za jadalnię i jednocześnie prowizoryczne centrum rozrywki. Dwa dźwięki nakładały się na siebie. Ten wyraźniejszy brzmiał jak szelest lub chrupanie. Ten w tle znał natomiast bardzo dobrze: stłumiony krzyk stadionowej publiczności.

Neville wstał uważając na bolącą łydkę. Uchylił drzwi sypialni, a potem otworzył je szerzej.

Harry siedział na kanapie z nogami podkulonymi pod siebie. Na kolanach trzymał papierowy kubełek, od którego na kilometr śmierdziało prażoną kukurydzą. Jego sylwetkę otaczała zielonkawa poświata sącząca się z ogromnego telewizora. Z sześciu głośników dobiegał szum głosów i entuzjastyczny hiszpański komentarz. Neville z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł, że rozumie większość z wyrzucanych przez komentatora słów.

\- Cicinho do Medela, Medel do Trochowskiego. Navas rusza do przodu. Navas wbiega w pole karne. Jordan go blokuje. Piłka poza boiskiem. Od autu rozpoczną Merengues.

Na ekranie telewizora pojawiła się znajoma postać. Zbliżenie na spoconą twarz Seamusa wznawiającego grę.

Harry wpakował do ust garść popcornu i zaczął powoli przeżuwać.

\- Odcięli nam Theo. Navas ruszał się tak szybko, że Lee musiał się cofnąć prawie do Seamusa. A nasz Papalotilla był za wolny.

\- Po co to oglądasz? – zapytał z wyrzutem Neville – Po co się męczysz?

\- Miałem szansę by wyrównać.

\- Spudłowałeś. Mi to się zdarza cały czas, kiedy tylko wbiegam w pole karne.

Harry zaśmiał się krótko. Neville usiadł obok niego i sięgnął do kubełka. Skrzywił się czując w ustach drewniany posmak. Jego przyjaciel wybrał najbardziej dietetyczną z możliwych wersji popcornu, bez masła, czekolady, ani nawet soli.

\- Wiedzieli, że słabiej sobie radzisz w ofensywie niż Theo. Dlatego zostawili ci trochę więcej miejsca.

Właściwie to linie obrony i pomocy grały bardzo blisko Charlie'go z obawy przed utratą kolejnej bramki.

\- Nie możemy zawsze liczyć na to, że Draco wygra dla nas mecz.

\- Harry… jeśli obwiniasz się za niewykorzystaną okazję… - Neville znacząco zawiesił głos.

Nie lubił, kiedy jego przyjaciel zaczynał żonglować liczbami, statystykami i schematami taktycznymi. Od tego mieli cały sztab trenerski, ludzi dziesięć razy mądrzejszych i bardziej doświadczonych.

Potter potrząsnął głową.

\- Wyspom Owczym strzeliłem dwa gole. W spotkaniu z Austrią miałem obie asysty. Wiem, jak się gra. Wiem, co robić, gdy wbiegam w pole karne.

Neville zmarszczył brwi i przeniósł wzrok na ekran. Do końca powtórki meczu zostało jakieś piętnaście minut. Czasem nie umiał nadążyć za tokiem myślenia najlepszego przyjaciela. Jeśli obawiał się, że nie trafi do siatki, mógł zawsze podać piłkę Malfoyowi. Przecież to było głównym zadaniem Harry'ego i Blaise'a – stwarzanie ich największej gwieździe okazji, by mogła lśnić jeszcze mocniejszym blaskiem i przyćmić inną gwiazdę błyszczącą na firmamencie hiszpańskiej ligi.

\- Gdybym zaliczył asystę, myślisz, że podbiegłby do mnie?

\- Na pewno. Przecież zawsze tak robimy.

Neville za późno ugryzł się w język. Strzelec bramki powinien dziękować temu, kto mu to umożliwił. A wraz z golem są uściski, uśmiechy, ręce wędrujące często nie tam, gdzie powinny i usta wykrzykujące w ekstazie twoje imię.

Dla Neville'a taka scena mogła się wydawać absolutnie normalna. W oczach Harry'ego zyskiwała zupełnie inny kontekst.

Zagarnął kolejną garść popcornu i wlepił wzrok w biegającego po ekranie Dean'a Thomasa. Zegar w lewym górnym rogu odmierzał minuty do końca drugiej połowy.

\- W Bremie nie miałeś z tym problemu.

\- Ktoś ze sztabu wiedział – Harry wzruszył ramionami – Już się pakowałem na wyjazd do Berlina, kiedy zadzwonił Marvolo i wyraził „uprzejme zainteresowanie".

\- W reprezentacji też nie masz z tym problemu.

Harry popatrzył na niego przeciągle.

\- Nev, akurat tam nie mam na kim oka zaczepić.

Okruch prażonej kukurydzy trafił nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Neville zaniósł się kaszlem robiąc bałagan wokół siebie. Nie wierzył, że uczestniczy w takiej rozmowie. Czuł się bardziej zażenowany, niż wtedy, kiedy Firenze zorganizował im pierwsze ćwiczenia z instruktorem jogi.

\- Harry, serio… - odezwał się, kiedy mógł już normalnie oddychać – A Mario, Mats, Philipp, Basti?

\- Basti jest dla mnie jak starszy brat. Mats nie jest w moim typie – odpowiedział Harry.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w uśmiechu.

\- Poza tym jakim byłbym facetem, gdybym leciał na mojego kapitana? Albo na gościa, który może mnie wygryźć z podstawowego składu?

Retransmisja ustąpiła miejsca ciągowi reklam. Neville odetchnął z ulgą. Oby tylko jego przyjacielowi nie przyszło do głowy oglądać te głupie późnonocne programy, w których fachowcy od wytykania błędów komentowali powtarzane przez pół godziny 15-sekundowe wyrywki z meczu.

\- A Madryt? Czym się różni?

\- Madryt… - Harry odstawił prawie pusty kubełek i wsparł głowę na dłoniach.

Zamyślony patrzył na kolejną reklamę.

Theodore Nott w nienagannej letniej marynarce, idealnie skrojonych spodniach i koszuli dobranej tak, by podkreślała kolor jego oczu, zachwalał najnowszą kolekcję męskich ubrań wyprodukowaną przez jeden z hiszpańskich domów mody.

\- Madryt jest zupełnie inny.

X X X

Słońce przypiekało, ale wiatr znad porośniętych winoroślami wzgórz chłodził rozpaloną skórę. Harry podczas pobytu w Hiszpanii opalił się bardziej, niż przez całe wakacje w Niemczech. Jego wzrok zaadaptował się do nadmiaru czystego nieba, a jego uszy rozróżniały już proste komendy wydawane przez trenera.

Po rozgrzewce Dołochow jak zwykle przepędził dziennikarzy z tarasu widokowego. Zawodnicy rozsypali się po boisku. Charlie z dwoma rezerwowymi bramkarzami ćwiczył z daleka od reszty. W czarnych getrach i koszulkach z wstawkami w kolorze fluorescencyjnej truskawki wyglądali jak robotnicy drogowi.

Ritchie Coote zaplątał się w kamizelkę. Wydawało się, że założenie kawałka śliskiego materiału nie jest czynnością wymagającą jakiejś szczególnej koordynacji wzrokowo-ruchowej, ale Ritchie założył ją tył na przód. Znajdujący się najbliżej Zach, Terence i Draco pierwsi zaczęli się śmiać. Ritchie zdjął kamizelkę i spróbował raz jeszcze. Na lewą stronę. Graham Montague dołączył do grupy by dopingować kolegę. Harry nie rozumiał ich, ale widział łzy w oczach młodego Francuza, który broniąc się przed upadkiem ze śmiechu, wsparł się na Zachu i Draconie. Ernie i Jack zaczęli pokazywać palcami na zaplątanego kolegę. Roger Davies zawołał coś w ich kierunku. Ritchie wsadził lewą rękę w otwór przeznaczony na głowę. Tam, gdzie powinna się znaleźć prawa ręka, wystawało kilka kłaków z jego zadbanego afro.

Harry obejrzał się na trenera i asystentów, ale Snape udawał, że nic nie widzi. Dołochow sam uśmiechał się pod nosem.

Ritchie wydał z siebie odgłos, który prawdopodobnie był wołaniem o pomoc. Sprawne ręce Draco i Terence'a uwolniły go z uścisku przeklętej kamizelki.

Dopiero teraz Snape podszedł do piłkarzy i ponaglił ich, by szybciej przygotowali się do następnej części treningu.

Zostali podzieleni na trzy grupy: zieloną, pomarańczową i białą. Biała i zielona walczyły o piłkę. Należący do nich zawodnicy mogli za to swobodnie podawać futbolówkę do kogoś z grupy pomarańczowej. Ćwiczenie miało na celu poprawę wymiany podań, a także przyzwyczajenie chłopaków do szybkiej gry. Harry pierwszy raz znalazł się w białej grupie, razem z Draco, Ernie'm i Lee Jordanem.

Naprzeciwko niego stanął Seamus Finnigan w zielonej kamizelce i z gębą przepołowioną szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Hej, Charlie! – zawołał do kapitana wybijającego w rogu boiska rzucane przez trenera bramkarzy piłki.

Weasley coś mu odkrzyknął, na co Finnigan posłał mu całusa.

Harry zagapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nic nie rozumiejąc. Seamus, widząc jego minę, zrobił dwa kroki i nagle położył mu dłonie na policzkach.

\- Sonreír – powiedział z naciskiem, po czym puścił młodego Niemca.

Harry intuicyjnie wyczuł, że drugi kapitan stara się i jego jakoś rozweselić. Uśmiechnął się.

Na gwizdek Dołochowa piłka poszła w ruch.

\- Tienes los ojos preciosos – powiedział jeszcze Finnigan, patrząc Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

Z boku Jack Sloper opluł się własną śliną, a jego mina wyrażała coś pomiędzy zaskoczeniem a rozbawieniem. Lee Jordan zaplątał się o własne nogi i padł jak długi.

X X X

Higienicznie czyste korytarze Valdebebas przypominałyby prywatny szpital, gdyby nie rzędy zdjęć zdobiących ściany. Drużyna fotografowana rocznikami. Prezes Bernabeu po sfinalizowaniu budowy nowego stadionu. Piłkarze, którzy wygrali pierwszy europejski puchar, potem drugi, trzeci. Di Stefano wraz z kolegami na czarno-białym zdjęciu z 1960 roku. Przykrótkie spodenki, białe podkoszulki bez nazw sponsora i śmieszne fryzury z bokobrodami. Piłkarze z tamtych czasów wyglądali jak grupa tatuśków, którzy po dwóch godzinach biegania po murawie pójdą razem na piwo.

Kolorowe zdjęcia z późniejszych lat umieszczono bliżej szatni pierwszego zespołu. Patrzenie na sławnych poprzedników miało motywować piłkarzy. Ci urodzeni pod koniec lat 80-tych rozpoznawali twarze bohaterów ery Galacticos. Niestety charakterem bliżej im było do Gutiego niż Raúla.

Ten oparty o ścianę przy drzwiach jego gabinetu wyglądał jak niemal wierna kopia chimerycznego piłkarza sprzed dekady. Długie włosy podtrzymywane cienką opaską, pięciodniowy zarost, tatuaże wypełzające spod treningowej koszulki i nogawek krótkich spodenek. Ta sama niewyczerpana energia i ten sam brak pokory.

\- Finnigan, dawno się nie plątałeś po tej części budynku – zauważył Severus otwierając drzwi kartą.

\- Jesteś pan dupkiem.

Mógł nowy sezon uważać za otwarty. Drugi kapitan i tak wykazał się nadzwyczajną, jak na niego, cierpliwością. W poprzednim roku wydarł się na Severusa na korytarzu, w obecności połowy drużyny, zaraz po drugiej kolejce w lidze.

Finnigan skrzywił się, jakby samo wejście do gabinetu Snape'a przyprawiało go o mdłości.

\- Myślisz pan, że damy się tak obsmarowywać? – podniósł nieco głos – Widziałem pana konferencję po meczu z Sevillą. Drużyna nie zasłużyła na takie traktowanie.

\- Jaka drużyna? Bo ja w sobotę na Estadio Pizjuán nie widziałem Realu Madryt.

\- Może jakbyś pan pozwolił nam się lepiej ustawić, to by nie było tego całego szumu.

Że też gówniarz ma nerw go pouczać.

\- Może jakbyś nie gapił się na trawę pod butami, to byś zauważył Trochowskiego biegnącego do waszej bramki? – zasugerował Severus.

Obrońca zagotował się.

\- Pan w ogóle nie rozumiesz tego klubu! Jestem tu już siedem lat, więc chyba wiem lepiej. Inni trenerzy przynajmniej nas szanowali! Żaden nie leciał do pismaków by na nas donosić!

\- Donosić?! Powiedziałem tylko to, co widzieli wszyscy kibice.

\- W Marce napisali, że tak naprawdę masz pan nas gdzieś i urwiesz się stąd, jak tylko Sir Dumbledore przejdzie na emeryturę.

Kilka odpowiedzi na raz cisnęło mu się na usta. Że też ten przekonany o swojej wielkości idiota potrafił czytać.

\- Ale wiesz pan, co? Myślę, że tam pana nie zechcą. W Manchesterze nie potrzebują gościa, który uważa się za ważniejszego od klubu. My też pana nie potrzebujemy! – zawołał piłkarz.

\- Sami wygracie La Decimę?

\- Bez pańskiej łaski!

Severus przeszedł na drugą stronę biurka, ale nie zamierzał usiąść. Dałby tylko Finniganowi możliwość do patrzenia na niego z góry.

\- Czepiasz się pan Charlie'go, a ostatnio nawet Draco, choć nic oni panu nie zrobili. A to, co pan wyprawiasz z Blaise'm – wyrzucił mu obrońca "Królewskich" - Powinien podać za to pana do sądu. To zwykłe znęcanie się.

\- Zarabia dziewięć milionów euro rocznie, a plączą mu się nogi. Mógłby się trochę postarać. Kto się u mnie nie stara, ląduje na ławce, Finnigan. Reguły są bardzo proste.

Chłopak zacisnął pięści i patrzył na niego wściekle, zapewne szukając w głowie kolejnych argumentów.

Severus rozluźnił się i usiadł w wysiedzianym biurowym fotelu.

\- Skończyłeś już? Bo chcę jeszcze się skupić na naszym jutrzejszym meczu.

\- Jak pan myśli? Jakie mamy w tym roku szanse?

Westchnął i potarł nasadę nosa. Drugi kapitan drużyny był jak zapałka. W dwie minuty wywrzeszczał wszystko, co mu aktualnie leżało na wątrobie i skupił się na najbliższej przyszłości.

\- Jeśli będziecie stać na murawie, jak w sobotę, to nie liczcie nawet na wyjście z grupy – powiedział szczerze Snape.

Finnigan pokiwał głową i zaszurał butami cofając się do wyjścia.


	11. Chapter 11

Liga Mistrzów: Real Madryt – 3 : 2 – Manchester City

Gdyby ktoś kiedyś pofatygował się i stworzył słownik pojęć i zwrotów niezbędnych nowemu piłkarzowi „Królewskich", Harry byłby bardzo wdzięczny. Ułatwiłoby mu to adaptację do nowych warunków i pozwoliło uniknąć kilku przykrych sytuacji.

Pracownicy zajmujący się organizacją meczów nie słyszeli o takim słowie jak alokacja. Owszem, dbali o zakwaterowanie w hotelach i dojazdy na mecze. Koordynowali wizyty znanych osobistości z akcjami promocyjnymi. Chuchali na najmniejszy siniak swoich podopiecznych i cierpliwie rozmasowywali każdy skurcz. Jednak kiedy Neville zwrócił się do Dołochowa o pomoc w znalezieniu mieszkania w Madrycie, otrzymał pełne zdziwienia spojrzenie i radę, że skoro dostali już część wynagrodzenia, to powinni o resztę zadbać sami.

Skeeter była taka sama. Harry któregoś wieczora wykłócał się z nią przez godzinę by na koniec usłyszeć, że z takimi zarobkami to może sobie poszukać agenta od nieruchomości.

Obaj od prawie miesiąca mieszkali w hotelu. Stać ich było na to, ale Harry'ego nie zachwycał fakt, że obcy ludzie codziennie sprzątają jego pokój. Nie lubił tego stanu zawieszenia pomiędzy Bremą a Madrytem, pomiędzy tym, co umiał, a czego jeszcze się musiał nauczyć. Jego życie i kariera zmieniły się drastycznie od pierwszego telefonu Toma Marvolo. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu miał w perspektywie przeniesienie do znacznie gorszej drużyny, bo władze Werderu nie chciały u siebie kogoś takiego jak on. Teraz wysłuchiwał ostatnich wskazówek trenera przed opuszczeniem szatni.

Snape nie był tak szalony, by zmuszać zawodników do używania miejscowego języka także podczas meczów.

\- To mistrz Anglii. Mają niezłą obronę, ale jeszcze nikt nie wymyślił takiego muru, którego nie można zburzyć. Gramy ofensywnie. Starajcie się przechwytywać ich ataki jeszcze w środku boiska.

\- Damy radę, panowie – zawołał Charlie – Vamos, Real Madrid!

Podchodził do każdego z wyjściowej jedenastki, klepał po plecach, czasem zagadnął. Przy Draco Malfoyu zatrzymał się z uniesioną ręką nie do końca wiedząc, co zrobić.

Charlie zachęcał innych do rozmów, dzielenia się uwagami i problemami, by nie powstała w szatni przykra atmosfera. Jednak o sobie mówił coraz mniej.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojego wsparcia, by dawać z siebie wszystko – powiedział blondyn, posyłając mu cierpki uśmiech.

Finnigan zakręcił się wokół Milesa Bletchleya. Dzieciak miał właśnie rozegrać swój pierwszy mecz w Lidze Mistrzów. Snape jego też rzucał na głęboką wodę. Żadnej Osasuny, Majorki czy innego Valladolidu. Pierwsze kroki na murawie Santiago Bernabeu w tym sezonie i od razu przeciwko mistrzom Anglii.

\- Będzie dobrze, młody. Nie jesteś sam.

\- Wiem.

\- Masz jeszcze Dean'a do pomocy. Oni mają mistrza, ale my też.

Miles pokiwał głową. Na tle pozostałych był prawdziwą oazą spokoju i tylko spojrzenie ciemnych oczu zdradzało jego tremę.

Seamus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Poza tym, gdyby Mister nie wierzył w ciebie, to by ciebie nie wystawiał – powiedział głośno, tak, by jego słowa dotarły do Snape'a.

Na koniec dał spokojnemu Belgowi klapsa i pierwszy wymknął się zająć miejscówkę na ławce rezerwowych.

Harry popatrzył pytająco na stojącego najbliżej Zacha Smitha.

\- A on, to co?

Napastnik wzruszył ramionami i postukał palcem wskazującym w skroń.

\- Jakbyś ty był lepszy – rzucił mu Ritchie Coote.

\- Ja umiem założyć kamizelkę na ćwiczeniach.

Ritchie trzepnął go lekko w ramię, w ogóle nie obrażony.

\- Ja mam tę samą fryzurę od pięciu lat.

\- Potter.

Harry gwałtownie obrócił się słysząc głos trenera. Podszedł bliżej.

Snape na ten wieczór porzucił watowaną kamizelkę i ciemny dresik. W eleganckim, szytym na miarę garniturze, włoskich butach i z włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu wyglądał niemal dokładnie tak, jak na migawkach z poprzedniego sezonu, kiedy Real wydarł Barcelonie ligę, a Hermiona Granger-Pereira porzuciła swój klub.

Harry już słyszał pogłoski powtarzane przez madrycką prasę, że kobieta nie umiała pogodzić się z porażką, że klub ją przerósł i że zwyczajnie nie wytrzymała presji narzuconej przez nowego trenera Realu. Tom Marvolo po to sprowadził Snape'a do Madrytu, by rzucił na kolana dumną Barcelonę i upokorzył jej Entrenadorę.

\- Potter, ten mecz będzie oparty głównie na sile. Tego ci brakuje. Urodziłeś się cherlakiem i, jeśli nic nie zmienisz, to cherlakiem pozostaniesz – Harry przybrał neutralną minę wysłuchując słów krytyki.

Snape i tak wyrażał się łagodniej niż na treningach. Na koniec rozgrzewki potrafił ledwie trzymającego się na nogach Harry'ego zabrać na bok i z najczystszym północnoniemieckim akcentem wyjaśnić mu, że ten jest za słaby, za chudy, a siłownię to widział pewnie tylko w szkole na obrazkach.

\- Nie wytrzymasz dziś dziewięćdziesięciu minut.

\- Przecież i tak jestem rezerwowym – rzucił Harry.

Snape'owi drgnęła powieka. Nie lubił, gdy mu przerywano.

\- Nie wytrzymasz dziewięćdziesięciu minut – powtórzył – dlatego wyślę ciebie na ostatni kwadrans. I masz z tego zrobić użytek.

\- Postaram się – zapewnił go Harry.

Trener skrzywił się.

\- Tu nie ma miejsca na „staranie się".

Tom Marvolo nie należał do cierpliwych ludzi i tę wadę zaszczepił obecnemu klubowi. W Realu trzeba było mieć formę na teraz. Liczył się najbliższy mecz i ostatni wynik. Talenty ze szkółki sprzedawał za pół ceny po całej Europie lub wypożyczał każdemu, kto zechciał przygarnąć niechcianego canterano. Szastał pieniędzmi, sprowadzając gwiazdy, bo chciał mieć jakość na już, nie na jutro.

\- Dam z siebie wszystko, Mister – powiedział głośno Harry.

Snape odprawił go ruchem ręki.

Dzieci na murawie potrząsały wielkimi płachtami z emblematami obu klubów. Trybuny były upstrzone białymi koszulkami noszonymi przez kibiców. Niektórzy przywieźli flagi ze swoich krajów. Irak, Maroko, Turcja, cały Bliski Wschód. Z południowej części stadionu grzmiały bębny. Ultrasi wstali, gdy grano hymn Ligi Mistrzów, zupełnie jakby ogłoszono święto narodowe.

Potter zamierzał dyskretnie wtulić się w miękki fotel w drugim rzędzie ławki rezerwowych i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń, ale zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Seamus Finnigan siedział sam. Trzy miejsca po jego lewej i prawej stronie pozostały puste. Dopiero bliżej szatni przycupnął Montague. Harry wahał się ułamek sekundy. Przeprosił Grahama. Seamus uchwycił jego spojrzenie i potrząsnął głową, mówiąc coś, prawdopodobnie po hiszpańsku. Ostatnie takty podniosłej melodii zagłuszały nawet okrzyki kibiców.

\- No hablas Español – powiedział przekornie Harry i usiadł obok drugiego kapitana.

\- Cabeza hueca.

\- Akurat to znam.

Sędzia odgwizdał początek meczu.

\- Joder… - westchnął Seamus.

Przeczesał ręką rozpuszczone włosy. Miał nie grać tego wieczora. Wylądowałby pewnie na trybunach obok Zabiniego i Daviesa gdyby nie obawa, że któryś z biegających po murawie obrońców może nabawić się kontuzji.

\- To też znam – pochwalił się Harry.

\- Nie powinieneś siadać teraz obok mnie.

\- Gadasz jak mój stary.

Finnigan roześmiał się.

\- Też ci zwraca uwagę, żebyś nie robił głupstw?

\- Od kiedy skończyłem 16 lat – przyznał Harry nie wdając się w szczegóły.

Szczegóły te wiązały się ściśle z letnim obozem treningowym, chłopakiem o kręconych, jasnych włosach i motylkami w brzuchu. Historia ta nie zakończyła się dobrze.

\- Człowieku… w tej chwili połowa kamer na tym stadionie jest skierowana na mnie. Naprawdę dalej chcesz tu siedzieć?

Racja. Snape posadził na ławce rezerwowych drugiego kapitana Realu, określanego przez wielu ekspertów jako najlepszy obrońca na świecie. Zamiast niego w meczu z trudnym przeciwnikiem postawił na żółtodzioba z Belgii, którego nikt nie widział poza boiskami treningowymi Valdebebas.

Harry poczerwieniał po czubki uszu.

\- Jeszcze gorzej by to wyglądało, gdybym cię teraz zostawił – zauważył przytomnie – „Nowy nabytek Los Blancos nie wspiera swojego kapitana w chwili potrzeby".

\- Napisane przez nieocenioną Sybillę Trelawney, cytowane przez setki gazet w kraju i za granicą – dorzucił Finnigan i skierował wzrok przed siebie.

Tak naprawdę to nie Charlie dyrygował grą na boisku. Theodore cofał się, kiedy zachodziła potrzeba, ustawiał obrońców i mobilizował kolegów z drugiej linii. W ataku popisywał się Draco. Trener City zastosował wąską formację, co pozwoliło gospodarzom dosłownie rozwinąć skrzydła. Ernie kilka razy na prawej stronie głupio stracił piłkę, ale większość ataków przechodziła lewą stroną. Tam Draco, przy aktywnym wsparciu Lee Jordana, wprawiał w popłoch obrońców The Citizens.

Młodziutki, jasnowłosy bramkarz gości stanął jednak na wysokości zadania i ani razu w pierwszej połowie nie musiał wyciągać piłki z siatki.

W przerwie Snape próbował zmobilizować Zacha Smitha do częstszego oddawania strzałów na bramkę. Charlie gratulował obrońcom udanych interwencji, a Seamus znów przylepił się do Milesa.

\- Widzisz, młody? Dobrze jest. Jeśli jutro rano nie spotkasz na progu Pansy Parkinson, możesz zacząć świętować.

Harry chciał podejść do Neville'a, ale dostęp odcięło mu kilku sanitariuszy i drugi asystent. Jego przyjaciel wciąż odczuwał ból w łydce. Nie było to jednak nic na tyle poważnego, żeby zejść z boiska.

Zrezygnowany skupił wzrok na Theo, który wymieniał cicho jakieś uwagi z Cornerem i niezbyt dyskretnie wskazywał na Charlie'go. Obok nich Lee Jordan podskakiwał, robił przysiady i przestępował z nogi na nogę, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Draco był równie nabuzowany i tłumaczył coś Ernie'mu starając się zarazić go swoją energią.

Snape pierwszy opuścił szatnię. Harry znów usiadł przy Seamusie. Odetchnął głębiej chłodnym wieczornym powietrzem. Nie wszystko układało się dziś po ich myśli, jednak nie mogli narzekać.

Draco i Lee ładnie zabrali się za rozgrywanie piłki, którą następnie sprytnie przerzucili na prawe skrzydło do Ernie'go. MacMillan trafił w słupek i w geście frustracji wzniósł ręce do nieba, a goście rozpędzili się z niebezpieczną akcją. Miles na szczęście ustawił się bardzo dobrze i nie dał pomocnikowi Manchesteru City szansy na oddanie czystego strzału.

\- Świetny gościu – zauważył wesoło Finnigan – Szkoda, że taki mało rozrywkowy.

\- Nie każdemu się chce zaliczyć wszystkie imprezy w mieście w jedną noc – powiedział siedzący za Harry'm Justin.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – Seamus nagle zerwał się z fotela i zaczął wymachiwać rękami.

Przy linii bocznej boiska Snape wykonywał dokładnie takie same gesty. Trenera wzburzył faul kolejnego byłego wychowanka Realu na Neville'u. Przyjaciel Harry'ego upadł i chwycił się za łydkę. Koledzy z drużyny otoczyli go zaniepokojeni. Draco pomógł mu wstać, a sam Neville dał znak, że może grać dalej. Lee Jordan popatrzył z nadzieją na sędziego, ale nie musiał z nim dyskutować. Dawny canterano otrzymał żółtą kartkę.

Kara ta wybiła gości z rytmu. Krócej utrzymywali się przy piłce, a ich akcje ofensywne kończyły się strzałami w niebo i trybuny.

\- Potter – Dołochow odwrócił się do tyłu – Leć się porozciągać. Zaraz wchodzisz.

Harry zaskoczony wstał z miejsca i odgarnął opadające na twarz włosy. Snape wpuszczał go dziesięć minut wcześniej, niż zapowiedział.

\- Łap!

Odruchowo wyciągnął rękę po lecący w jego kierunku przedmiot. Kiedy rozłożył zaciśnięte palce, okazało się, że trzyma w nich opaskę Finnigana. Wąską, białą i z wyraźnym, czarnym napisem „Seamus 4". Potrząsnął głową. Seamus uniósł brwi, ale bezczelny uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

\- Daj znać naszym sponsorom, że chcesz taką z własnym imieniem.

Harry chciał coś jeszcze odpowiedzieć, ale surowe spojrzenie Dołochowa ostudziło jego nastrój. Truchtając przy bocznej linii boiska mógł z bliska podziwiać wymianę podań między Draco i Lee Jordanem. Konstruowali nową, groźną akcję, Lee uderzył mocno, ładnie i ponad bramką.

Zmienił Ritchie'go Coote w spokojniejszym momencie. Nie zdążył nawet dotknąć piłki, kiedy przeciwnicy znaleźli lukę w ich obronie. Zanim przebrzmiały oklaski grupy kibiców City cieszących się z prowadzenia, Snape ponaglił Los Blancos do ataku.

Te wszystkie poranki, które Draco Malfoy spędzał biegając w Valdebebas, przynosiły wspaniałe efekty. Niestrudzenie, kolejny już raz ruszył z ciemnoskórym kolegą lewą flanką, a na koniec pozostawił mu wykonanie ostatniego ruchu. Podkręcona przez Jordana piłka wylądowała za plecami blondwłosego bramkarza gości.

Harry postarał się zignorować nagłe ożywienie na trybunach. Widywał już bardziej rozentuzjazmowane tłumy grając w Niemczech. Po kilku minutach i kolejnym golu dla gości radosne okrzyki zostały zastąpione gwizdami. To właśnie odróżniało madridistas od kibiców innych drużyn. Krytykowali głośno każdy błąd swoich piłkarzy, brak zaangażowania i woli walki. Nie wybaczali, nie zapominali i niezwykle trudno było zaskarbić sobie ich sympatię.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Dołączył do niego Terry, który wybiegł w miejsce Zacha Smith'a. Starał się traktować obu napastników tak samo, jednak to właśnie z Terry'm miał lepszy kontakt na murawie. Zach był tu prawie wychowankiem. Znał każdy kąt ośrodka treningowego i prawdopodobnie każdą ulicę w Madrycie, jednak nie zaskarbił sobie nigdy sympatii Toma Marvolo. Brak poparcia ze strony prezesa i niepewny status w drużynie zaczęły w tym roku odbijać się na jego grze.

Zachary Smith nie czuł się szczęśliwy w Madrycie.

Harry przyjrzał się ustawieniu obrońców zespołu z Anglii. Przynajmniej jeden zawsze krył Draco, a drugi musiał rozciągnąć grę pomiędzy środek i prawą część boiska. Gdyby nie cofający się defensywni pomocnicy, Terry miałby więcej miejsca. Trzeba było mu to miejsce zrobić. Zasygnalizował podanie do Ernie'go i wskazał, by ten podał dalej do Terry'ego. Obrońcy rzucili się na napastnika, ale Boot sprytnie kopnął piłkę do tyłu prosto pod nogi Harry'ego i pobiegł do przodu uważając, by nie znaleźć się na spalonym.

\- Harry!

Posłusznie oddał piłkę Jordanowi. Lee w lot zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi. Długie podanie, taneczny obrót Terry'ego Boota i mieli remis.

Harry przez kilka sekund nie widział i nie słyszał nic. W objęciach Erniego i Terry'ego, z dłońmi Draco Malfoya na głowie, Neville'a na brzuchu i Theo Notta na tyłku jego mózg po prostu się wyłączył.

-… Ja pierdzielę! Świetnie to wykombinowałeś, Harry! – Lee darł mu się do lewego ucha.

\- Dalej! – Draco pierwszy odłączył się od grupy i zaczął ponaglać kolegów – Jeszcze mamy trochę czasu! Jeszcze zdążymy!

Jego nie zadowalał remis. Stojących przy linii bocznej obu trenerów także. Goście otworzyli swoją formację skupiając się na rozwinięciu ataku.

Snape nauczył ich, że to, co wydaje się być zagrożeniem, może stać się również szansą. Dlatego Harry został na połowie przeciwnika, ufając, że Theo i Neville pomogą Dean'owi i Milesowi w obronie. Dlatego Draco zatrzymał się na środku boiska ignorując zegar podwieszony pod koroną stadionu, wybijający dziewięćdziesiątą minutę meczu. Udało się im wyłuskać piłkę. Lee podał do Theo.

Ich niezawodny regista wykonał gest zachęcający Harry'ego, Terry'ego i Ernie'go do zbliżenia się do bramki rywali.

\- Chłopaki! – Harry zrozumiał, że należy się spodziewać długiego podania, ale nie do nich.

Oni musieli odwrócić uwagę obrońców i bramkarza. Piłka wylądowała przy nodze wyczekującego Dracona.

Została im może minuta, może trzydzieści sekund z doliczonego przez sędziego czasu. Już nie patrzyli na zegar. W tym momencie wzrok wszystkich obecnych na stadionie ludzi skupił się na jednej osobie.

Draco w pełnym biegu ominął dającego mu się we znaki przez cały mecz obrońcę The Citizens. Zaskoczył młodego bramkarza i bardzo mocnym kopnięciem posłał piłkę w róg bramki.

Z rozpędu padł na kolana i krzyknął z całych sił. Lee rzucił się na niego pierwszy, potem Theo, Terry i pozostali. Gdzieś tam w tle sędzia odgwizdywał koniec meczu, a pierwsi kibice wstawali z krzeseł. Błyskały flesze aparatów, a komentatorzy sportowi zdzierali gardła na swoich stanowiskach. Severus Snape wbiegł na murawę i również padł na kolana długim ślizgiem, niszcząc kosztujący kilka tysięcy euro garnitur. Się śmiał, się cieszył, a w oczach miał łzy.

Tego wieczora nie tylko Draco Malfoy był panem wszechświata.


	12. Chapter 12

Rayo Vallecano – 0 : 2 – Real Madryt

Wiatr rozwiał grzywkę Danielle, gdy przed nią wychodziła z samolotu. W oddali rozłożył się terminal T2 i T3 Barajas, równie szary o tej porze dnia, co przycupnięte w rzędzie odrzutowce. Z tej strony nie widziały samego miasta, ale pewnie było wciąż wyprane z kolorów. W Madrycie słońce wschodziło późno. Miały jeszcze przynajmniej godzinę.

Narcyza ostrożnie zeszła po schodach, przyciskając do piersi niewielkie zawiniątko. Dziecko zakwiliło zestresowane podróżą, ale tylko tak mogli najszybciej tu się dostać. Podróż samochodem czy pociągiem nie wchodziła w rachubę. Zanim by zobaczyły przedmieścia Madrytu, zdjęcia chłopca gościłyby już na pierwszych stronach większości gazet. Przyzwyczaiła się do popularności najstarszego syna już lata temu.

Wydawało się jej czasem, że przez całe życie musiała przyzwyczaić się do zbyt wielu rzeczy.

\- Popatrz, mamo – powiedziała głośno Danielle – co słońce robi z ludźmi.

Narcyza nie musiała szukać go wzrokiem. Jasne włosy Draco stanowiły jedyną plamę koloru w hiszpańskim przedświcie. Zatrzymał się nieco dalej od wynajętego odrzutowca, zaraz obok szarego nie wyróżniającego się niczym samochodu. Miał na sobie ciemnozieloną bluzę z kapturem i wytarte jeansy – ulubiony strój jeszcze z czasów, gdy jako dzieciak wymykał się z ciasnego mieszkania by pograć z kolegami w piłkę. Uciekł na ulicę już pierwszego dnia po przeprowadzce. Nie zatrzymały go ani jej prośby, ani twarda ręka ojca, ani nawet burza przechodząca nad Marsylią. Zastanawiała się, ile w ciągłym dążeniu do celu było ucieczki od dna, a ile potrzeby udowodnienia całemu światu, że jest najlepszy. Z wiekiem uspokoił się, a może to Madryt nauczył go trzymać nerwy i uczucia na wodzy. W Anglii był bardziej wybuchowy, niecierpliwy, ekspresyjny. Po przenosinach do Hiszpanii dojrzał, być może nawet do tego, by samemu zostać ojcem.

Nie wyszedł im na spotkanie. Nie zdradził się żadnym ruchem, że czeka na nie, że wynajął samolot za kilkadziesiąt tysięcy euro, a jedno z jego kont bankowych uszczuplało w ciągu dwóch tygodni o okrągły milion. Że w ogóle mu na czymkolwiek zależy.

Razem z nim stał potężny, brodaty mężczyzna, zapewne jeden z kierowców opłacanych przez klub. Danielle nie wytrzymała długo. Podbiegła do nich i puściła uchwyt toczącej się za nią walizki.

\- Draco! – rozłożyła ramiona i wpadła z impetem na brata – Tyle czasu cię nie widziałam! Za rzadko do mnie dzwonisz.

\- Ostatnio miałem dużo spraw na głowie – objął ją jedną ręką i podniósł wzrok na Narcyzę – Jak zniósł podróż?

\- Raczej dobrze – powiedziała – Wydaje się, że będzie spokojnym dzieckiem.

Danielle odstawiona na bok uśmiechnęła się do kierowcy, by pomógł jej wstawić walizkę do bagażnika.

Przez twarz Draco przemknął cień. W jego oczach odbijało się uczucie, którego nie widziała nigdy wcześniej i w związku z tym nie umiała go nazwać. Wyciągnął ręce.

\- Daj mi go.

Żadnego pytania w stylu: „Czy mogę go potrzymać?", „Co mam zrobić?". Mówił jak rodzic, który zgodził się, by ktoś obcy wziął na chwilę jego dziecko i teraz chciał je z powrotem.

Oddała mu zawiniątko. Draco przytulił natychmiast noworodka, chroniąc go przed podmuchami wiatru. Odgarnął opadający na twarz dziecka rąbek koca.

Narcyza znieruchomiała na ułamek sekundy wypatrując reakcji syna. Chłopczyk miał ciemnobrązowe, kręcące się włosy i skórę koloru kawy z mlekiem. Nie wyglądał jak Malfoy. Nikt nie uwierzy, że mógłby być potomkiem Draco.

Blondyn jednak uśmiechnął się i delikatnie pogłaskał główkę chłopca. Mały otworzył oczy, a Draco uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Storm – wtrąciła się Danielle, zaglądając bratu przez ramię.

\- Słucham? – Draco ocknął się z transu i przypomniał, gdzie jest i z kim.

\- No wiesz, on jest jak Halle Berry z X-Menów. Cera, za którą każda aktorka dałaby się pokroić i takie oczy – wyjaśniła rozmarzona – Storm.

\- Danielle – Narcyza zganiła łagodnie młodszą latorośl.

\- Cholibka, to pański, panie Malfoy? – zapytał wreszcie kierowca.

Rozmawiali po francusku, więc ich nie rozumiał. Draco szybko przeszedł na hiszpański.

\- Tak, Hagridzie. To mój syn. Ma już tydzień.

Brodata twarz mężczyzny rozpromieniła się.

\- Gratulacje! Oczy ma po ojcu.

\- Dziękuję. Hagridzie, zawieź nas teraz do domu, okay?

\- Oczywiście, panie Malfoy. Toż pan wszystkich dziś zaskoczy.

Draco ponownie uśmiechnął się i popatrzył na dziecko.

\- Najbardziej zaskoczyłem sam siebie.

W samochodzie ponownie przeszli na francuski.

Danielle łamaną hiszpańszczyzną próbowała dogadać się z Hagridem, wypytać o miasto, dojazd na uniwersytet, najciekawsze miejsca i dobre restauracje z francuskim jedzeniem. Narcyza niezadowolona zerkała na córkę z tylnego siedzenia. Nie podobała się jej ta rozmowa. Danielle miała za sobą rok studiów na najlepszej paryskiej uczelni technicznej i tam powinna zostać, a nie snuć niepraktyczne plany na przyszłość. To, że Draco pracował w Madrycie, automatycznie przekreślało jakiekolwiek szanse na normalną egzystencję każdemu, kto nosił nazwisko Malfoyów.

\- Jak ona wygląda? – zapytał cicho.

\- Hmm?...

Narcyza odwróciła wzrok od misternego warkocza Danielle, który pomagała jej splatać podczas podróży samolotem. Przez dwie godziny czuła się znowu jak samotna matka próbująca jakoś wiązać koniec z końcem, odprowadzająca do szkoły pełne energii bliźnięta i usiłująca opanować huśtawkę nastrojów najstarszego syna stawiającego pierwsze kroki w szkółce miejscowej drużyny piłkarskiej. Paradoksalnie, były to najszczęśliwsze lata jej życia.

\- Nereida. Jak wygląda?

\- Jak ty – wyrwało się jej bezwiednie.

Widok Draco tulącego malutkie dziecko burzył jej wewnętrzną równowagę. Życie znów ją zaskoczyło.

\- Mam jej zdjęcie – wyjęła telefon komórkowy i odszukała lekko rozmazaną fotografię dziewczyny w szpitalnym ubraniu.

Piękna platynowa blondynka o bardzo jasnej karnacji, niebieskich oczach i klasycznej północnoeuropejskiej urodzie. Mogłaby być siostrą Danielle. Mogła być córką jej męża, gdyby nie jej młody wiek.

Draco dopiero teraz wyglądał na zaskoczonego i zmieszanego. Nareszcie z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech. Narcyza nigdy nie widziała, by jej najstarszy syn w dorosłym życiu tak często się uśmiechał. Objął mocniej rozbudzone dziecko.

\- Pora karmienia?

\- Za godzinę – powiedziała – Podróż pewnie wybiła go z rytmu.

Pokiwał głową i skupił całą uwagę na rozweseleniu małego.

Danielle odwróciła się do nich, gdy wjeżdżali już pomiędzy białe zabudowania burżujskiej dzielnicy, zamieszkiwanej przez najlepiej zarabiających biznesmenów i hiszpańskie gwiazdy.

\- Umieram z ciekawości już tydzień. Powiedz wreszcie, jak mu dasz na imię.

Draco podniósł na moment wzrok. Przytrzymał dłonią główkę dziecka.

\- Lucjusz. Lucjusz Draco Malfoy.

Danielle przygryzła dolną wargę i odwróciła się przodem do kierunku jazdy. Narcyza zamknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę. Nie spodziewała się tego. Nie po Draco. Myślała, że już dawno pogrzebał duchy zmarłych i zapomniał o przeszłości. Pierwsze lata w Marsylii były koszmarem. Wcześniej, życie w położonym pod Paryżem pałacyku także nie wyglądało różowo. Nie powinien do tego wracać nadając dziecku, z którym związał swoją przyszłość, imię upadłego człowieka.

\- Draco, to chyba nie jest…

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Mamo, to ja wybieram imię dla mojego syna.

\- Lucjusz…

\- On będzie zupełnie inny. Nie popełnię błędów ojca. Jeśli ci się to nie podoba, Hagrid może was z Danielle odwieźć wieczorem na lotnisko.

\- Nie zostawię ciebie samego z dzieckiem.

\- Już wynająłem dla niego surogatkę. Może się nim zająć, kiedy gram i trenuję.

Narcyza zacisnęła dłoń na oparciu siedzenia.

\- Obcy ludzie nie będą wychowywać mojego wnuka.

\- Ja nie ruszam się z Madrytu – wtrąciła się Danielle.

\- Masz studia – przypomniał jej surowo Draco.

Zawsze zachęcał młodsze rodzeństwo do nauki. Sam musiał rzucić szkołę by całkowicie poświęcić się treningom. Nie dało się pogodzić jednego z drugim i wciąż tego żałował.

\- Poproszę o transfer do Madrytu.

\- Nie zgadzam się.

\- Jeśli to ciebie uspokoi, to przefarbuję włosy na czarno, żeby nie wyglądać jak Malfoyówna.

\- Madryt to nie miejsce dla ciebie. Dziennikarze zaczną krążyć za tobą jak sępy. Zrobią wszystko, żeby mi dopiec. Co będzie, jak zechcesz się z kimś umówić na randkę?

\- To się umówię.

\- A jak wyjdziesz ze znajomymi do dyskoteki i za dużo wypijesz?

\- To wynajmę taksówkę. Draco, chyba nie chcesz zostawić małego Luca na głowie mamy.

\- Nie będzie wyłącznie na głowie mamy. Umiem opiekować się małymi dziećmi.

Danielle wyciągnęła do niego rękę, ale udało się jej tylko dotknąć kolana brata. Uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Wiem, Draco. Wiem, że jesteś najlepszy.

X X X

Terry Boot siedział od dłuższego czasu na ławce z głową schowaną w dłoniach. Nie przebierał się, jak inni. Nie pozował Jack'owi Sloperowi do kolejnej porcji zdjęć, które miały się znaleźć po treningu na jego instagramie. Jack nie wydawał się zresztą obrażony. Wystarczyło mu upozowanie dwóch Niemców, z których wyższy jeszcze się nie przebrał, a niższy zdążył założyć jedynie spodenki i czerwienił się jak dojrzały pomidor. Nieznajomość hiszpańskiego grała na ich niekorzyść. Nie mogli się od niego opędzić, a w Valdebebas wciąż trwał zakaz posługiwania się innymi językami.

Michael podszedł do Charlie'go z niezadowoloną miną.

\- Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak – powiedział.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – odparował szybko Weasley.

Nawet nie podniósł wzroku znad sznurowanych butów.

\- Dobrze wiesz. Dlaczego wyrzuciłeś mnie ze swoich znajomych na fejsie?

\- I tak masz to gdzieś. Aktualizujesz profil raz na miesiąc.

\- I dlatego już się nie lubimy? – Michael podniósł nieznacznie głos zaskoczony słowami kapitana.

\- Nie lubię twoich znajomych. Spamują mnie.

\- Zawsze się znajdzie kilku takich. Jak kuzyni Seamusa napiszą, że twoja dziewczyna jest brzydka, to też go usuniesz?

Charlie milczał. Michael pokiwał głową.

\- Pięknie. Tak myślałem.

Theodore Nott udawał, że jest zajęty wyłącznie sobą. Głośna muzyka z telefonu Deana Thomasa zagłuszała skutecznie większość wypowiadanych słów.

Finnigan coś planował. Gdy Theo wszedł do szatni, ich drugi kapitan był już przebrany i nucił pod nosem najnowszą piosenkę swojej obecnej dziewczyny. Zagadywał niektórych piłkarzy, starannie omijając kontyngent francusko-belgijski. Załapali się Lee Jordan i Ernie MacMillan, a także kilku pracowników – tych, co zajmowali się kontaktami z prasą i załatwiali zawodnikom wyjazdy na mecze. Do Theo nawet nie podszedł.

Drużyna miała na koncie jedno spektakularne zwycięstwo, jeden wygrany mecz z Dumą Katalonii i kilka nieprzyjemnych porażek w lidze. Czyżby szykował się pucz? Co poniektórym woda sodowa uderzała do głowy. Seamus nie krył się ze swoim zachowaniem. Zresztą, nigdy nie należał do subtelnych facetów. Jeśli coś się mu nie podobało, oznajmiał to od razu najbliższemu otoczeniu.

Theo wolał się do tego nie mieszać. Za Tottenham oddałby życie, ale Real Madryt powinien się zadowolić tymi pięcioma latami zapisanymi w kontrakcie. Nic ponad to. Tylko Snape'a mu było żal. Trener miał odpowiedni charakter, by ogarnąć szatnię, ale wymagał zbyt wielu poświęceń zarówno od piłkarzy jak też od prezesa. Marvolo miał swoje zachcianki i swoją wizję tego klubu. Jeżeli jego wizja będzie kolidować z tą Snape'a, ten ostatni zostanie zmuszony do ustąpienia.

Michael Corner grawitował kilka minut w pobliżu. Próbował wraz z Zachem wyciągnąć coś od Terry'ego, ale ten uparcie milczał, albo wciąż był w szoku. W końcu przysiadł przy Theo.

\- Nie czytałem jeszcze dzisiaj gazet. Co mu?

\- Przespał się z 15-latką.

\- Serio!

\- Na zdjęciach wygląda, jakby była dwa razy starsza – poinformował go Theo – Oczywiście nie prosił jej o dowód osobisty. I oczywiście jej alfons to wykorzystał. Panna Esmeralda ma teraz swoje pięć minut, podobnie jak włoska prokuratura.

\- Włoska?

\- Miki – Theo nachylił się do niego i zniżył głos – Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie spędzaj urlopu nad Adriatykiem. Bądź patriotą i wybierz Ibizę.

\- Wolę Lanzarote. Rodzina Luizy ma tam domek nad morzem. Marca jeszcze go nie namierzyła.

\- Hej, Justin! – Theo przywołał drugiego przyjaciela – Co robisz dziś wieczorem?

\- Teściowie do mnie przyjechali. A co?

Michael położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i popatrzył ze współczuciem.

\- Ja lubię swoich teściów. Stary Katariny to dobry gościu. Przynajmniej nie narzeka, że jego księżniczka poleciała na futbolistę.

Michael zacisnął szczęki i cofnął rękę.

\- Ja nie mam planów – powiedział szybko.

\- To chodź ze mną na kolację – zaproponował Theo – Dawno nie byliśmy w tej baskijskiej knajpie w Chamartin.

Justin westchnął zazdrośnie.

\- Teraz? – obejrzał się za siebie Michael – Nie chcę oglądać zębów Pansy Parkinson przyklejonej do frontowej szyby.

Theo uśmiechnął się.

\- Parkinson będzie dziś czatować przed inną restauracją.

Przynajmniej tyle wywnioskował z rozmów Finnigana. Dwóch klubowych kolegów spędzających razem czas reporterzy mogą nie zauważyć. Czternastu piłkarzy i pracowników Realu jedzących razem kolację w ekskluzywnej restauracji na obrzeżach miasta będzie się bardziej rzucało w oczy.

Do szatni weszli Draco i Blaise. Dziś byli ostatni. Piłkarze tak przyzwyczaili się do porannych przebieżek ich najlepszego strzelca, że do tej pory nie zauważyli jego braku. Nikt nie widział, że komplet treningowych ubrań wyłożony przy jego szafce tego ranka pozostał nietknięty. Młodzi, siedzący bliżej wejścia, pierwsi przywitali się z nimi. Roger Davies patrzył na niego jak na święty obraz. Ciekawe, jak to jest, gdy chodzi się na treningi ze swoim idolem.

Theo skinął obu kolegom głową i śledził ich wzrokiem. Co też się stało, że Draco omal nie spóźnił się na trening?

Zabini szybko pozbył się prostych spodni i białej koszuli, natomiast Malfoy podszedł do Terry'ego Boota.

\- Hej – przykucnął przed nim i położył mu ręce na kolanach.

Napastnik nareszcie podniósł głowę.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Malfoy neutralnym tonem – Za kilka lat będziesz miał przynajmniej o czym pisać w swojej autobiografii. Tu masz namiary na dobrego adwokata – wcisnął mu w dłonie wizytówkę – Pomógł mi kiedyś. Tobie też pomoże. Jak będziesz potrzebował tłumacza włoskiego, albo pomocy kogoś tam na miejscu, daj znać Blaise'owi. Poleci ci kogoś zaufanego.

\- Dzięki… - wymamrotał zaskoczony Terry.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Draco ostatni raz uścisnął jego kolano i wstał.

\- Koledzy! Chcę się czymś z wami podzielić – zawołał zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych piłkarzy.

Dean ściszył muzykę.

\- Procentem praw do wizerunku? – zapytał głośno Zach Smith, wywołując tym falę śmiechu.

\- Nie, Zach, zarabiasz całkiem przyzwoicie i nie będziesz potrzebował mojego wsparcia tak długo, jak długo nie będziesz grać w pokera.

Kolejna fala śmiechu przetoczyła się przez szatnię. Tylko młodzi Niemcy nie rozumieli żartu i nie wiedzieli o pociągu drugiego napastnika do kart.

Draco spoważniał.

\- Mam syna. Urodził się tydzień temu i ma na imię Lucjusz.

\- Czemu nie powiedziałeś wcześniej?! – Seamus pierwszy znalazł się przy Malfoyu, oczywiście z ramieniem udrapowanym na jego plecach – Człowieku, gratulacje!

\- Masz zdjęcia? – Charlie nie był gorszy.

Draco wydobył z plecaka komórkę.

\- Nie chciałem mówić o tym, dopóki nie sprowadziłem go do Madrytu.

\- Bożesz ty mój! – dźwięk, który wydobył się z gardła Ernie'go nie brzmiał zbyt męsko – Normalnie jakie cudo!

Gdyby Theo nie spotkał się z podobną reakcją trzy lata temu po narodzinach córki, pewnie przewróciłby oczyma. Teraz jednak dołączył do tłumu kolegów gratulujących Malfoyowi.

Terence liczył coś na palcach.

\- To było po meczu z Lyonem, zgadza się?

Draco skinął głową, wywołując na twarzy obrońcy nieco obleśny uśmiech.

\- A mówiłeś, że chcesz odwiedzić mamusię.

\- Zatrzymałem się po drodze – wzruszył ramionami – Nie planowałem tego. Stało się.

\- Mogę zrobić zdjęcie?! – Jack Sloper machał dramatycznie najnowszym modelem amerykańskiego smartfona – Mogę wstawić na fejsa?!

\- Draco powinien być pierwszy – zwrócił mu uwagę Blaise.

Umieszczenie wiadomości na profilu zajęło Francuzowi kilka sekund.

\- Nie myślałem, że kręci cię czekolada – wtrącił się Terence – Pokazujesz się zwykle w towarzystwie latynosek.

\- Znasz mnie. Wiesz, że lubię ładne cycki – odparował Draco – Ta miała bardzo ładne.

Wśród ogólnej radości tylko Harry Potter wyglądał na chorego. Dołączył do cieszących się kolegów i uścisnął rękę Malfoyowi, ale każdy ruch wykonywał mechanicznie, na autopilocie.

X X X

Dźwięki gitary dopływały stłumione z drugiego końca wypełnionego po brzegi pomieszczenia. W powietrzu roznosił się zapach różnych przypraw. Theo zrelaksowany czekał, aż jego przyjaciel skończy ostatnie danie. Kelner miał zaraz pojawić się z deserem.

\- Jakim cudem udało ci się znaleźć miejsce przy oknie? – Michael rozkoszował się ostatnimi kęsami ryby.

\- Przedstawiłem się – odpowiedział leniwie Theo.

\- Ostatni raz byłem tu, kiedy twój brat rok temu przyleciał do Madrytu.

\- Możesz wpadać tu częściej z Luizą. Ja i Beatriz jemy tu przynajmniej raz w miesiącu.

\- Luiza nie może patrzeć na młode węgorze z jajecznicą – skrzywił się Michael.

\- Powiedz jej, że to kiełki – poradził wesoło Theo.

Wiedział, że wybranka jego przyjaciela jest wegetarianką i bardzo dokładnie sprawdza, co ląduje na jej talerzu. Niejeden raz zaglądała do kuchni w renomowanej restauracji, by upewnić się, że jej jedzenie nie miało kontaktu z produktami mięsnymi. Na szczęście stół był jedynym, co dzieliło to małżeństwo.

Michael roześmiał się.

\- A ty, co tak skromnie? Tylko zupa i merluza?

\- Ile można jeść kalmary w sosie z dodatkiem naturalnego atramentu?

\- Jesteś bardziej hipsterski od hipsterów.

\- Poczekaj. Wypiję wino i zacznę śpiewać w twoim kabriolecie „Desafinado".

\- Tak bardzo ci się spieszy na rozkładówkę Mundo Deportivo?

Theo potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie dzisiaj – upił trochę wina – Dziś, mój przyjacielu, wszystkie obiektywy są wycelowane na Casa Doli, więc jesteśmy bezpieczni.

\- Mamy się szykować na wielkie zmiany?

Przyniesiono im po kawałku lekkiej tarty z owocami. Podziękował kelnerowi za obsługę i zapatrzył się na biało-zielone ściany. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wrócił do rozmowy.

\- Zależy, jakiego typu zmiany masz na myśli.

\- Nie przedłużasz kontraktu…

\- Nawet nie zamierzam do końca sezonu o tym rozmawiać. Asystenci Marvolo mogą do mnie wydzwaniać, ile dusza zapragnie. Zanim podejmę jakąkolwiek decyzję, muszę mieć pełny obraz sytuacji.

\- Myślisz, że Wujek Tom jeszcze zimą wykopie Sev'a z powrotem do Anglii?

\- Sev pewnie chciałby zostać. Po meczu z City nawet ja chcę tu zostać. Ale jestem realistą i wiem, że niektórzy z nim nie wytrzymają.

\- Seamus? – zapytał ostrożnie Michael, nachylając się ku niemu ponad okrągłym stolikiem.

\- Seamus wykrzyczy, co go boli i się uspokoi. Słyszałeś najnowsze plotki wypuszczane przez tego dziada, Slughorna?

Pokręcił głową. Oczywiście Michael unikał zaglądania do miejscowej prasy. W wolnych chwilach zaczytywał się w podsuwanych mu przez Theo książkach i marzył o osiedleniu się w kupionej dwa lata temu winnicy. Łączyły ich niechęć do kontaktów z mediami, tenis i zainteresowanie skandynawskimi kryminałami.

Theo powoli zaczynał uświadamiać sobie, że wpadł w niebezpieczną pętlę. Unikał rozgłosu, ale dokładnie czytał wszystkie piłkarskie plotki. Zwracał uwagę młodszym zawodnikom na to, co mogą poprawić. Czasami przyjeżdżał nieco wcześniej do Valdebebas by popatrzeć jak chłopaki z Juvenilu C kopią piłkę. Często słyszał, że jest idealnym materiałem na trenera, jednak, patrząc na Snape'a, miał wątpliwości, czy warto wybrać tę ścieżkę rozwoju.

\- „Charlie Weasley jest takim piłkarzem, który uczyniłby Barcelonę idealną drużyną" – zacytował.

Michael skrzywił się i wypił resztkę wina ze swojej lampki.

\- Boisz się, że Wujek Tom zatrudni grubego kelnera – oświadczył.

\- Nie takie idiotyzmy się rodzą w głowach prezesów. Dlatego czekam.

\- A… - zawiesił głos – Gdybym na przykład ja chciał się gdzieś przeprowadzić. Na trzy, może cztery lata. Dłużej niż do trzydziestych drugich urodzin nie chce mi się grać.

Theo też się czasem nie chciało, a był o dwa lata starszy od przyjaciela.

\- Włochy – powiedział bez zastanowienia – Podobny klimat, cały czas gadają o futbolu. I mają świetne jedzenie.

\- Rano mnie przed nimi ostrzegałeś – przypomniał mu wesoło Michael.

\- Nie zdradzaj Luizy, a włos ci z głowy nie spadnie.

X X X

W niedzielę wieczorem dojechali autokarem na przedmieścia stolicy, zmobilizowani na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, gdy przeciwnik plątał się w ogonie tabeli. Stadion w Vallecas był pogrążony w ciemności.

O godzinie 21.00 okazało się, że ktoś poprzecinał kable od reflektorów.

O godzinie 22.00 wyszli z szatni na krótką rozgrzewkę. Nad nimi stygło madryckie niebo. Prowizoryczne oświetlenie wydłużało cienie piłkarzy, jak w tanim horrorze. Z zaciemnionych trybun dochodziły gwizdy i przyśpiewki.

W szatni Dean włączył cicho muzykę. Draco Malfoy pokazywał Grahamowi i Blaise'owi nowe zdjęcia syna. Seamus Finnigan zaczął opowiadać kawały, by rozruszać kolegów. Charlie wysyłał sms-y do dziewczyny, a Jack Sloper reorganizował zdjęcia na instagramie.

O 23.30 ponownie zajrzał do nich Snape.

\- Jest oficjalna decyzja Związku Piłkarskiego. Mecz jutro o 19.45. Możecie się zbierać.

Zawodnicy zaczęli pakować porozrzucane drobiazgi i zdejmować granatowe, wyjazdowe stroje.

Harry Potter oparł się całym ciałem o chybotliwą, metalową szafkę.

\- Czy tutaj jakiś mecz może być normalny? – jęknął cicho.

Pytanie było retoryczne. Chciał po prostu dać upust frustracji. Zadał je po niemiecku zapomniawszy o drobnym, ale istotnym szczególe.

\- Potter, czy naprawdę chcesz usłyszeć na to odpowiedź? – zapytał go ponuro Snape.

Następnego dnia światła już działały.


	13. Chapter 13

Rzut oka na wypolerowane buty, powrót do lustra, poprawiony kołnierz śnieżnobiałej koszuli. Neville znów wszedł do salonu. Wybrał z malutkiego flakonika bukiet czerwonych róż.

\- Myślisz, że jej się spodobają?

\- Uhm…

Harry starał się ignorować przyjaciela. Wyglądał dziś przy nim jak menel z ulicy w powyciąganym, szarym podkoszulku i dresowych spodniach. Neville za to założył najnowsze jeansy i najbielszą koszulę, jaką miał w szafie. I stresował się jak szesnastolatek idący na pierwszą randkę z dziewczyną swoich marzeń.

\- Chyba mi sterczą włosy z tyłu. Harry, sterczą mi włosy?

Potter niechętnie przerwał grę na konsoli. Zapisał wynik i przełączył telewizor na kanał muzyczny. Popatrzył przeciągle na poprawiającego fryzurę kolegę. Pytanie miałoby minimalny sens, gdyby Neville miał włosy dłuższe niż członek oddziału amerykańskich marines.

\- To tylko Hannah, nie Jennifer Lopez.

\- Będzie pierwszy raz w Madrycie – powiedział Neville i zawrócił do łazienki.

Harry bawił się przez chwilę pilotem, aż w końcu znalazł kanał sportowy. Prowadzący, senior Slughorn, żywo dyskutował o czymś z gośćmi, co jakiś czas przerywając ich wypowiedzi urywkami wywiadu z Charlie'm Weasleyem. Wszystko w przyprawiającym o ból głowy tempie i po hiszpańsku. Gdy doszli do porównania statystyk Realu i Barçy w pierwszych meczach sezonu, Neville wyszedł z łazienki.

\- Oby nie było korków na mieście. Hagrid powiedział, że dowiezie mnie na czas, ale co, jeśli będą korki? Albo jak zastrajkuje obsługa lotniska? Chyba ostatnio znów grozili strajkiem…

Potter skupił całą uwagę na ekranie telewizora i zignorował wypełniony zmartwieniami monolog.

Cholera, każdy kogoś miał. Każdy jakoś sobie układał życie. Charlie ze swoją Tracey, Neville z Hannah, Theodore ze swoją idealnie piękną żoną i idealnie wychowanymi dziećmi. Zach i Terry nie znaleźli jeszcze swoich drugich połówek, ale Terry pewnie miał dosyć kobiet na jakiś czas, a Zach był szczęśliwy skacząc z kwiatka na kwiatek. Teraz okazało się, że nawet Draco Malfoy ma dziecko, i pewnie dziewczynę ukrytą we Francji przed wścibskimi dziennikarzami.

Dlaczego on musiał mieć wszystko? Nie wiedział nawet, że jednym słowem zniszczył marzenia Harry'ego i nigdy się o tym nie dowie.

Do tej pory miał wątłą nadzieję. Łudził się, że kiedyś, za rok albo dwa, Draco Malfoy spojrzy na niego jak na kogoś więcej niż kolegę z drużyny. Ci przychodzili i odchodzili w kolejnych okienkach transferowych. Harry nie chciał odchodzić, przynajmniej dopóki jasnowłosy piłkarz mieszkał w Madrycie.

\- Nie oglądaj tego – Neville przechwycił nieopatrznie porzuconego na stoliku pilota i wyłączył telewizor.

\- Będę robić, co mi się podoba.

\- Przestań się dołować. Draco ma syna, to było do przewidzenia – powiedział spokojnie – To była tylko kwestia czasu. Ilu chłopaków pod trzydziestkę nie ma dzieci?

\- Charlie nie ma – rzucił Harry defensywnym tonem.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie coś, czego nigdy by nie było.

\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co sobie wyobrażam? – zjeżył się – Ty masz Hannah, babcię i miejsce w pierwszym składzie. Nic więcej ci nie potrzeba.

\- Za to ty chcesz nie wiadomo czego. Pogódź się z tym, że Draco jest hetero i poszukaj innego faceta…

\- Jestem piłkarzem, Neville! – Harry wstał z sofy i dał upust zbierającej się od kilku dni wściekłości – Jestem zawodnikiem pieprzonego Realu Madryt! Może ty, gapiąc się na smsy od swojej modelki tego nie widzisz, ale co dzień rano wychodząc z hotelu rozdaję przynajmniej tuzin autografów. Kiedy idę ulicą, ludzie robią mi zdjęcia telefonami, a za każdym razem, gdy wychodzimy od seniory Minervy, po drugiej stronie placu czeka jakiś profesjonalny fotograf. A nie jestem nawet w połowie tak popularny, jak chłopaki, którzy mieszkają tu od kilku lat! Myślisz, że mogę iść do pierwszego lepszego baru i poderwać sobie kogoś? Myślisz, że mogę ot tak sobie zacząć flirtować z nowym masażystą, bo mi się podoba jego tyłek?!

Neville zamrugał zakłopotany. Harry cofnął się trochę.

\- Pamiętasz, jaka afera wybuchła, kiedy Philipp publicznie stwierdził, że piłkarze homoseksualiści nie powinni się ujawniać? Miał przechlapane prze kilka tygodni. Wszyscy mieliśmy, jak prasa zaczęła węszyć wokół reprezentacji. A byliśmy wtedy w Niemczech, nie w Hiszpanii – umilkł na moment.

Zrobiło mu się głupio, że tak naskoczył na przyjaciela, ale ciągłe obserwowanie jego udanego związku grało mu na nerwach.

\- Wymyślasz bzdury. A teraz zabieraj kwiatki i oddawaj pilota.

\- Oby ci przeszły fochy, jak wrócę z Hannah – ostrzegł go w progu Neville.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy usłyszał dźwięk zamykających się drzwi. Opadł na sofę i włączył z powrotem program Slughorna. Właśnie trwała przerwa i leciała reklama zbliżającego się październikowego El Clasico. Ktoś wpadł na pomysł, by stworzyć planszę z Anthony'm Goldsteinem wpatrującym się w postać, której twarz zrobiono z koszulki Realu. Trzy granatowe paski z rękawa służyły jako brwi, na czole herb. Inna plansza przedstawiała Seamusa Finnigana z absolutnie poważną miną lustrującego twarz ukręconą z koszulki Barçy – granatową z purpurowymi cieniami i żółtymi ślepiami.

Wolał oglądać powtórki porażek drużyny niż myśleć o Draco Malfoyu. Niestety blondyn zagnieździł się w jego myślach jak złośliwy nowotwór, na który jeszcze nie wynaleziono lekarstwa. Każdy kolejny trening stanowił dodatkową pożywkę – praca mięśni, balans ciałem, śmiech z dowcipów Deana i Ritchie'go, uściski dzielone z Blaise'm i przebieranie się po powrocie spod prysznica. Harry unikał patrzenia, bo kiedy już podnosił wzrok, nie potrafił przestać.

Z transu wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Czyżby Neville zapomniał karty?

Niechętnie zwlókł się sprzed telewizora i otworzył.

\- ¡Hola!

W progu stał Seamus Finnigan w modnie przetartych jasnych jeansach i podkoszulku z twarzą popularnej amerykańskiej piosenkarki.

\- Co tutaj robisz? – wyrwało się odruchowo Harry'emu.

Drugi kapitan widocznie poczuł się zaproszony, bo bez wahania wszedł do środka i natychmiast zaczął się rozglądać.

\- Spodziewałem się zastać ciebie w jakiejś kompromitującej sytuacji. Jest piękna, wtorkowa noc, a ty siedzisz jak ostatnia cnotka przed telewizorem.

Harry przypomniał o upokarzającym zamknięciu w szafce w szatni przed treningiem. Splótł ręce na piersiach.

\- Co ci do tego?

\- Człowieku, użyj trochę życia – Seamus klepnął go po ramieniu – Gdzie druga cnotka?

\- Pojechał na lotnisko po dziewczynę.

To wyraźnie wzbudziło zainteresowanie Finnigana.

\- Ładna?

\- Ostatnio reklamowała w Azji podkład do twarzy – odpowiedział Harry bez zająknięcia.

\- Auć. Jak długo się nie widzieli?

\- Chyba jeszcze przed Euro…

Seamus schował ręce w kieszeniach i popatrzył na niego krytycznie.

\- I naprawdę chcesz być tutaj, kiedy wrócą?

Harry poczerwieniał. Akurat tego nie wziął pod uwagę. Mógł być rozgoryczony roztrzaskanymi fantazjami o Draco i zły na Neville'a za to, że ten ma dziewczynę, jednak nie chciał wchodzić mu w drogę, kiedy ten nareszcie mógł się spotkać z Hannah.

Seamus przysunął się do niego, jak zwykle ignorując zasady dotyczące przestrzeni osobistej.

\- A wiesz, co ostatnio słyszałem?

Potter potrząsnął głową. Nie podobał mu się uśmiech drugiego kapitana. Cofnął się odrobinę, ale Finnigan zrobił kolejny krok.

\- Że obiecałeś mi wyjście na miasto.

\- Niczego takiego ci nie obiecywałem.

\- Mogę zadzwonić do Marcusa Flinta, jak chcesz – Seamus wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni komórkę – Ostatni mecz z Katalońcami, mój wspaniały popis w kryciu Creeveya? Coś się przypomina?

\- W meczach z Barçą pilnujesz napastników albo Rona Weasleya. To Dean kryje Dennisa.

\- Dobry chłopczyk – Finnigan rozczochrał mu włosy – A teraz wyskakuj z tych ciuchów i zakładaj coś sexy. Nie pozwolę, byś przez całą noc słuchał jęków Longbottoma i jego kobiety.

\- Seamus!

Harry wyśliznął się spod jego ręki. Starszy kolega miał nieco racji. Powinien pozwolić Neville'owi spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam z Hannah. Czuliby się niezręcznie, wiedząc, że śpi za ścianą.

X X X

Seamus prowadził go przez trzy kolejne poziomy. Agresywne dźwięki czystego techno z parteru przeszły w plumkające odgłosy glitch-popu ze zniekształconym wokalem, by wreszcie zmienić się w bardziej przyjazne uszom nu-disco na drugim piętrze nocnego klubu i słoneczne rytmy prosto z Ibizy na piętrze trzecim. Pomimo tego, że był środek tygodnia, dyskotekę szturmowało wielu imprezowiczów.

Finniganowi wystarczyła wymiana spojrzeń z ochroniarzem przy wejściu, by ominąć kolejkę. Z wprawą stałego bywalca znalazł wolne miejsca przy barze i gestem przywołał barmana.

\- Piwo – rzucił Harry.

Miał wrażenie, że jego głos jest kompletnie zagłuszany przez ciepły, kobiecy wokal. W powietrzu zapachy ciężkich perfum mieszały się z dymem ze skrętów.

Seamus potrząsnął głową i zamówił mu drinka. Harry ledwie przełknął pierwszy łyk czegoś, co w smaku przypominało gorzką kawę wymieszaną z wódką. Za dużo procentów. To dobrze. Alkohol stępi zmysły, złagodzi żal i gniew, oderwie od problemów, choć na chwilę. Choć na jeden wieczór.

\- Miesiąc w Madrycie, a ty wciąż w hotelu – zauważył Finnigan.

Jego drink mienił się odcieniami czerwieni.

\- Obcym trudno kupić lub wynająć mieszkanie. Klub nas totalnie olewa, moja agentka też.

\- Nie jesteś obcy – Finnigan przysunął się bliżej i popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy – Jesteś jednym z nas. Klub zawsze olewał chłopaków z zagranicy, Mister też ma nas gdzieś, a twojej agentce należy się kop w tyłek i pożegnanie bez prowizji.

\- Hej, załatwiła mi transfer do was – odpowiedział mu Harry.

Nie bronił Rity, nigdy nie czuł do niej sympatii, ale nie można jej było odmówić uporu i umiejętności negocjacyjnych. Skeeter sprzedałaby wszystko, nawet działkę na Marsie.

\- Mogę ci coś załatwić – zaoferował się Finnigan – Dom czy apartament?

\- Wszystko mi jedno. Nic dużego.

Harry ledwie zauważył, że podstawiono mu drugiego drinka. Bez wahania sięgnął po wysoką szklankę.

\- Mój dobry kumpel gra w Chelsea i przynajmniej do końca sezonu będzie mieszkać w Londynie. Wciąż ma tu mieszkanie. Przy Paseo del Prado. Zadzwonię do niego rano.

\- Nie trzeba… - czuł jak z jego ciała znika całodniowe napięcie – Dam sobie radę.

\- Człowieku, ja nie wątpię, że sam sobie poradzisz, ale skoro można sobie ułatwić życie, to trzeba z tego korzystać.

Po dwóch drinkach w dudniącej muzyką dyskotece słowa Seamusa brzmiały jak objawienie boskich prawd. Harry pokiwał głową i skoncentrował rozbiegany wzrok na grze świateł na skórze siedzącej za kolegą dziewczyny. Miała mocny makijaż i pofarbowane na platynowy blond długie włosy. Jej kusa, różowa sukienka była pozbawiona pleców.

Finnigan uchwycił jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

\- Hola. Puedo pedir una copa para ti?

\- Si.

Nie wiedział, jak wylądował na parkiecie. Po trzecim drinku świat wydawał się pięknym i przyjaznym miejscem, pełnym sympatycznych ludzi. Blondynka owijała się czule wokół niego do rytmu ciągnącej się w nieskończoność piosenki. Harry doceniał to, że naprawdę umiała tańczyć. Sam kiedyś wpadał z kolegami w Bremie do nocnych klubów po wygranym meczu. To było zanim trener i niektórzy piłkarze zaczęli coś podejrzewać. Zanim prezes Werderu zaczął mu szukać nowego klubu…

Cholera, musiał się napić.

Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego.

\- Me gustas… - mówiła mu do ucha – Eres muy guapo…

\- Ty też – odpowiedział.

Z grzeczności zamówił jej lekkiego drinka. Przez chwilę sączyli alkohol i obserwowali jak pośród falujących ciał Seamus obmacuje poderwaną szatynkę o wybitnie hiszpańskiej urodzie. Kaskada ciemnych, kręconych włosów, obcisła czerwona sukienka podkreślająca nienaganną figurę i obfite piersi wylewające się z dekoltu. Nie miała nic przeciwko dłoniom znanego piłkarza na swoim ciele, nawet zachęcała go swoimi ruchami do bardziej odważnych gestów.

\- ¿Te gusta bailar? – zapytała towarzyszka Harry'ego uwodzicielskim tonem.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i pociągnął ją znowu na parkiet.

Tym razem i ona zachowywała się odważniej. Jej dłonie wędrowały pod koszulkę Harry'ego i wsuwały się w tylne kieszenie jego spodni. Zatracił się w pulsującym rytmie. Dokładnie tak samo biło jego serce.

\- Chodźmy gdzieś w ustronne miejsce – głos Seamusa wibrujący tuż przy skroni sprowadził go chwilowo na ziemię.

Położył jedną dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, a drugą na pupie swojej ognistej szatynki i popchnął ich w kierunku schodów. Blondynka w różowej sukience nie odstępowała od niego na krok.

Panele z dymionego szkła zasłaniały niezbyt atrakcyjnie wyglądający wąski korytarz i wejścia do łazienki. Tworzyły też, częściowo odizolowaną od głównego parkietu, przestrzeń z kondygnacją schodów służącą za sufit. Spomiędzy metalowych stopni sączyło się różowe i niebieskie światło przecinane ostrymi stroboskopowymi wiązkami.

Blondynka Harry'ego znów wsadziła mu ręce pod koszulkę i nakryła jego usta swoimi. Jęknął, czując smak jej słodkiego drinka na języku. Z boku dziewczyna w czerwonej sukience rozpinała Seamusowi pasek od spodni, on sam zainteresował się jej biustem.

\- Zaczekaj… - Harry złapał oddech, ale niewiele tu było tlenu.

Za to opary trawki wydawały się gęstsze.

Finnigan na moment przerwał to, co robił z opalonymi piersiami dobierającej mu się do rozporka towarzyszki. Z perfidnym uśmiechem zaczął coś tłumaczyć blondynce.

Jednym zgrabnym ruchem uklękła przed Harry'm.

\- O, Boże… - schował twarz w rękach.

Czuł, jak jej palce sprawnie radzą z zapięciem spodni. Nie traciła ani chwili. Jej drobna, chłodna dłoń zamknęła się na nim. Sekundę później zastąpiły ją wilgotne usta.

Przeklął ekshibicjonistyczne skłonności kolegi. Zerknął w bok słysząc pełen satysfakcji jęk szatynki. Oparta o ścianę, oplotła Seamusa nogami. Każdy jego ruch nagradzała wykrzyknikiem.

Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od miejsca, w którym ich ciała łączyły się. Przepocone ubrania kleiły się do skóry, krew szumiała w uszach, odpływając w dół.

Finnigan uchwycił jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się. Na moment przestał posuwać swoją dziewczynę.

\- Wyluzuj – powiedział cicho.

Gorący oddech otarł się o skroń Harry'ego. Blondynka pomiędzy jego nogami wykonała językiem jakiś perfidny, magiczny ruch.

Harry Potter pierwszy raz w Madrycie zobaczył gwiazdy.

X X X

Ckliwa hiszpańska piosenka wśliznęła się do jego świadomości. Nie wiedział, co go bardziej boli. Po otwarciu oczu zdecydował, że to głowa mu się najbardziej daje we znaki. Miał wrażenie, że przez całą noc był zakneblowany skarpetą. Tylko tak mógł wytłumaczyć nieciekawy posmak i suchość w ustach.

Światło sączące się z okna padało na czarną, satynową pościel. W hotelu takiej nie używali. Nie był w hotelu.

Podniósł wzrok i omal nie krzyknął. Ze ściany gapiła się na niego głowa jelenia. Piękny samiec o zrudziałej sierści i ogromnym porożu patrzył na niego pustymi, ciemnymi oczyma.

\- Seamus! Dlaczego, do diabła, masz w sypialni dla gości wypchanego jelenia?!

Po kilku chwilach drugi kapitan Realu Madryt wszedł do pomieszczenia tanecznym krokiem ze szklanką świeżo wyciśniętego pomarańczowego soku i dwiema aspirynami.

\- Spodobał mi się, to go kupiłem. Pomyślałem, że będzie tu fajnie wyglądał.

Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba. Bez słowa przyjął tabletki.

\- Dlaczego nie masz kaca? – zapytał oskarżycielsko.

Finnigan wzruszył ramionami. Oczywiście nie mógł w domu ubierać się normalnie, tylko paradował z upstrzoną tatuażami klatą.

\- Wziąłem coś przed wyjściem.

\- Dlaczego mi nie dałeś?

Teraz już Seamus wyglądał na skruszonego.

\- Wyglądałeś na kogoś, kto potrzebuje się upić.

Piosenka dobiegająca z korytarza nie poprawiała Harry'emu samopoczucia.

\- Możesz to wyłączyć?

\- Nie podoba ci się, jak śpiewa moja dziewczyna?

\- Ta wczoraj w czerwonym to twoja dziewczyna? – zdumiał się.

\- Coś ty! Pierwszy raz ją na oczy widziałem. Ale twoja blondyna pokazuje się w tamtym klubie od czasu do czasu – Finnigan uśmiechnął się przekornie – Jest znana z tego, że potrafi świetnie robić loda.

W oczach Harry'ego musiało się malować śmiertelne przerażenie, bo zapewnił szybko:

\- Jest czysta. Tam nie przychodzą trefne towary. Możesz spytać Zacha…

Naprawdę nie potrzebował wiedzieć, który z jego kolegów lubuje się w tego typu rozrywkach.

\- Idę do łazienki – poinformował, ostrożnie wstając z łóżka – A ty mi zamów taksówkę na hiszpański.

\- Sam cię zawiozę.

\- Jak chcesz.

X X X

Gdy Neville wrócił z Hannah do hotelu, po Harry'm nie było śladu. Zostawił na stole w salonie kartkę z informacją, że wychodzi z Seamusem.

Neville'a wcale to nie uspokajało. Ich drugi kapitan nie wydawał się być osobą godną zaufania. W szatni zachowywał się beztrosko, na boisku łapał kartki. Podobno pobił w tym jakiś rekord. Pobił też któregoś z byłych chłopaków jednej ze swoich byłych dziewczyn, a kolejnymi podbojami miłosnymi znudził nawet miejscową prasę.

Jeśli Harry nie pojawi się na lekcji lub na treningu, wpadnie w kłopoty. Już teraz Snape lubił go zostawiać kwadrans dłużej z bramkarzem Castilli by poćwiczył jedenastki. Każde dotknięcie piłki opatrywał kąśliwym komentarzem, bez względu na to, czy Harry trafił w siatkę, słupek, czy dłonie bramkarza. Trenerowi nie podobało się to, że Harry w ogóle jest w Madrycie.

Dlatego Neville odczuł ulgę widząc siedzącego w ławce przyjaciela. Seniora Minerva dokładnie wycierała tablicę i ignorowała ich, dopóki staroświecki zegar w kącie nie wybił pełnej godziny.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał przysiadając obok niego.

\- Na mieście – odparł wymijająco Potter.

Miał wciąż wilgotne po prysznicu włosy i cudzy podkoszulek. Wyglądał, jakby nie spał całą noc.

\- Po treningu zabieram swoje rzeczy z hotelu – poinformował obojętnym tonem.

\- Nie chcesz już ze mną mieszkać? – zapytał cicho Neville.

\- Wolę być sam.

Zabolało. Bardziej, niż się spodziewał.

\- Señores! – nauczycielka odwróciła się do nich z błyskiem w mądrych oczach – Mamy kolejny, piękny, wrześniowy dzień. Dlatego porozmawiamy dziś o czymś miłym i przyjemnym.

Och, a więc miała jeden z tych dni, kiedy wrzucała program nauczania do szuflady, by się nad nimi trochę poznęcać.

\- Mariposas – powiedziała z entuzjazmem, prezentując obok tablicy trzy różowe motyle wymalowane na przeźroczystym tle - … en el estómago.

Za motylami pojawił się obrazek ludzkiego brzucha.

\- Pani wiedziała, że odwiedza mnie dziewczyna, prawda? – jęknął Neville.

Na Harrym nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia. Seniora Minerva uśmiechnęła się enigmatycznie.

\- Próbowałam kiedyś nauczyć Owena hiszpańskiego, próbowałam wbić do głowy José Marii podstawy angielskiego, kiedy jeszcze nie miał żadnego tatuażu. Myśli pan, że jest w stanie czymkolwiek mnie zaskoczyć? Jak powiemy: „Chciałbym się z tobą znowu spotkać"?

\- Me gustaría quedar contigo otra vez – odezwał się cicho Harry.

Nauczycielka uniosła w górę brwi.

\- A: „Chętnie ci pokażę moje ulubione miejsca"?

\- Con mucho gusto te enseño mis lugares favoritos.

\- „To niezwykłe, ile nas łączy".

\- ¡Es extraordinario que tenemos tanto en común! – Potter patrzył na nią niemal wyzywająco.

Neville gapił się na oboje z oczyma wielkimi jak spodki. Ciekawe, kto komu dziś bardziej zalezie za skórę? I skąd, u diabła, Harry zna takie słownictwo?

\- Czym się różni „mamada" od „mamadas"?

Nauczycielce nie drgnęła nawet powieka.

\- Widzę, że ma pan dziś ochotę porozmawiać o rzeczownikach odczasownikowych. Cieszy mnie to, że nareszcie zaczął pan przejawiać zainteresowanie tutejszym językiem.


	14. Chapter 14

Real Madrid – 5 : 1 – Deportivo la Coruña

W Valdebebas zrobiło się zimno. Temperatura wciąż oscylowała w okolicach 20 stopni, ale nagrzane hiszpańskim słońcem ciało nie znosiło najlepiej coraz chłodniejszych podmuchów wiatru.

Harry wybrał na trening koszulkę z długim rękawem i ciemne rybaczki. Z zazdrością i żalem patrzył jak Draco w drugiej linii biega w krótkich spodenkach i podkoszulku.

Po rozgrzewce grali w „dziadka". Olivieira decydował, kiedy kolejny piłkarz wejdzie na środek utworzonego przez kolegów okręgu, zapewne by ci słabsi w obronie także mogli trochę poćwiczyć. Lee Jordan podśmiewał się z kolegów i głośno komentował brak ich umiejętności. Trzy razy przechwycił śmigającą pomiędzy zawodnikami piłkę, zanim pozwolono mu do nich dołączyć.

\- Tak! Jestem niepokonany! – zawołał i podniósł do góry ręce.

\- To się okaże – powiedział spokojnie Dean Thomas.

\- Potter, zmiana – Olivieira wywołał go na środek – Na dwa kontakty.

Z niechęcią musiał przyznać, że sposób nauczania stosowany przez seniorę Minervę działał. Harry może nie umiał sklecić dwóch zdań po hiszpańsku, jednak rozumiał coraz więcej. Przestał się czuć kompletnie odizolowany od reszty kolegów, zaczynał wczuwać się w panującą na treningach atmosferę.

W drugim kółku, któremu bacznie przyglądał się Snape, Seamus głośno opowiadał o ostatnich przebojach z Sybillą Trelawney.

\- Hej! Śpiąca księżniczko! – Lee zawołał go, gdy Harry kompletnie zignorował czwarte podanie między kolegami.

\- Zamknij się – doradził mu spokojnie Terry.

\- Chyba królewno – powiedział cicho Jack Sloper.

\- Jak mawiają w Tottenhamie… - zaczął Theo Nott i urwał na moment, widząc, że wszyscy przewracają oczami – Jak mawiają w Tottenhamie, lepiej mądrze stać niż głupio biegać.

\- Tak, mistrzu Yoda! – zawtórował mu Lee krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

Jordan zawsze był w dobrym humorze.

Theo podał mu na ukos piłkę.

\- Niech Moc będzie z tobą, padawanie – odpowiedział, powiększając tym samym uśmiech na twarzy czarnoskórego kolegi.

Harry wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi i przeciął podanie kierowane do Rogera Daviesa. Terry Boot gwizdnął cicho.

Harry tymczasem przytrzymał piłkę, podbił ją piętą w górę, by przeleciała nad głową i wylądowała dokładnie na czubku buta.

Nie rozumiał pełnego podziwu spojrzenia Theo. Kiedy czasem na treningach udało mu się poprawnie wykonać jakieś ćwiczenie, sekwencję ruchów z piłką, czy przebieżkę między pachołkami zakończoną podaniem piłki znajdującemu się na końcu koledze, oczy Notta szkliły się, jakby widział w nim co najmniej drugie wcielenie Alessandro del Piero albo Remusa Lupina. Było to tym bardziej absurdalne skojarzenie, że obaj legendarni piłkarze wciąż żyli, a ten pierwszy nawet jeszcze czynnie kopał piłkę.

\- Na jeden kontakt – w tle usłyszał polecenie asystenta.

Oddał piłkę Rogerowi. Dzieciak zawsze patrzył na niego z zachwytem i jednocześnie tęsknotą. Mieszanka ta sprawiała, że wyglądał jak szczeniak zbyt długo pozostawiony przez właścicieli sam w domu. Pomiędzy nimi był tylko rok różnicy, jednak młody napastnik wciąż miał w sobie coś z dziecka, jakąś taką naiwność i wiarę, że gdzieś na świecie jest sprawiedliwość. Pewnie wyniósł ją z domu.

Harry ostatnio wyniósł z domu pięć zmian czystej bielizny i ostrzeżenie, żeby nie wracał z podkulonym ogonem ze swojej wielkiej przygody, bo to pewne, że będzie żałował.

\- Starajcie się nie podawać piętą – mówił im Olivieira – Czubkiem stopy. Szybciej.

Później ćwiczyli stałe fragmenty gry. Dołochow podzielił piłkarzy na dwie drużyny: broniącą i atakującą. Rzut rożny z prawej strony wykonywał Theo. Żadnych zbędnych ruchów, piękno w najprostszej formie. Piłka poleciała w sam środek pola karnego pomiędzy ubranych w pomarańczowe i zielone kamizelki zawodników. Draco wyskoczył najwyżej i skierował ją głową do siatki. Zabrzmiały oklaski.

\- Ty to masz chyba sprężyny w nogach – stwierdził Dean Thomas.

\- Też byś miał, jak byś tyle trenował – odpowiedział mu Draco.

\- Jestem wolny?

\- Nie, jesteś gruby – wyjaśnił mu wesoło Blaise.

Obrońca uniósł w górę brwi i położył rękę na sercu.

\- Ja? Ja jestem tylko dobrze odżywiony. Pomacaj mój biceps. Czysty mięsień, ani grama tłuszczu.

\- To tak, jak mój mały palec prawej stopy – zauważył Draco szczerząc do niego zęby.

\- Nie chcę grać przeciwko tobie na Mundialu – Charlie pokręcił głową i oddał wydobytą z siatki piłkę Terry'emu.

\- Zmasakrowaliby was w karnych – powiedział napastnik.

\- Najpierw Anglicy muszą się na Mundial załapać – wtrącił się Finnigan.

\- Potter, lewa strona – Dołochow pokierował Harry'ego w róg boiska – Pomarańczowi bronią.

Charlie klasnął w dłonie. Materiał rękawic stłumił dźwięk.

\- Dawaj, młody! – Finnigan wyskoczył w górę zanim Harry zdążył przymierzyć się do piłki – Pokażmy mu, że jest cienki jak sik pająka!

\- Pajac! – odpowiedział mu Charlie.

Harry zrobił krok do tyłu i kopnął piłkę. Poleciała trochę za daleko. Justin przyjął ją na klatę i podał do stojących bliżej bramki kolegów. Seamus rzucił się szczupakiem i piłka ponownie wylądowała w siatce.

\- Ha! Jestem mistrzem!

Przybił piątkę Justinowi.

\- Potter, jeszcze raz – polecił trener – Skup się. Jak będziesz ciągle myślał o swoim kacu, to ci nigdy nie wyjdzie.

Harry poczerwieniał słysząc gwizdy. Skąd Snape mógł wiedzieć, co robił poprzedniego wieczora?

\- No, no – Zach pokiwał głową z uznaniem – Cicha woda.

Piłka znów znalazła się za daleko. Tym razem Ernie spróbował skierować ją do bramki, ale Charlie wyciągnął się na całą swoją długość i wybił ją ponad poprzeczkę.

\- Weasley, wyjdź choć raz naprzeciw – Snape skrytykował bramkarza – Złap ją, zanim wpadnie przeciwnikom pod nogi.

\- Przecież wybroniłem – odparł Charlie.

\- W sytuacji jeden na jeden nie ma lepszego od ciebie – zgodził się trener – Ale tu miałeś pięciu potencjalnych strzelców w promieniu jednego metra. Nie przewidzisz, jak się każdy z nich zachowa. Piłka może odbić się rykoszetem, ktoś z twojej drużyny może strzelić samobója.

Bramkarz wzniósł wzrok ku niebu. Nie brał specjalnie słów Snape'a do siebie.

\- Weasley, kiedyś z tego powodu możesz przegrać najważniejszy w życiu mecz.

\- Tak. Ma pan rację – mina Charlie'go przeczyła wypowiadanym słowom.

On nie musiał niczego udowadniać. Wiedział, jak to jest podnosić srebrny puchar z wielkimi uszami przy akompaniamencie chóru śpiewającego: „Die Meister, die Besten, les meilleurs equipes, the champions". Ten najważniejszy mecz był już za nim.

X X X

Z dużych okien widać było wciąż zielone drzewa w Parku Retiro. Rzut beretem do najważniejszych kulturalnych atrakcji stolicy – muzea, zabytki, fontanny, urocze kafejki. Okolica wydawała się wprost stworzona dla Theodore'a Notta albo Michaela Cornera. Rano pewnie na chodnikach panowała kompletna pustka. Harry'ego już pierwszego dnia po przylocie do Madrytu zaskoczył spokojniejszy tryb życia tubylców. Miasto wstawało po ósmej rano i przeciągało się przynajmniej dwie godziny by nabrać właściwego rozpędu.

W mieszkaniu mogła rozlokować się wygodnie duża rodzina. Państwo Diggory kupili je pewnie z tego powodu. Było za obszerne dla Harry'ego i jego dwóch walizek. Gustowne meble i nienahalna, beżowo-zielona kolorystyka stwarzały przyjazną atmosferę. Raz dziennie, w porze treningu, zaglądała tu gosposia, by posprzątać i podlać kwiaty.

Harry zajął jeden z gościnnych pokoi i, z pomocą internetowego translatora, nabazgrał Roselicie notatkę z prośbą o zrobienie zakupów do lodówki. Zostawił ją na stole w kuchni razem z pieniędzmi. Założył świeży podkoszulek, skórzaną białą bluzę i wybrał z włosów trzymające je wsuwki. Wyszedł na korytarz i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni kartkę z kodami zabezpieczeń do mieszkania. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że Cedric Diggory ma takiego fioła na punkcie ochrony swojego mienia.

\- Buenas noches.

Obejrzał się usłyszawszy lekko schrypnięty kobiecy głos.

Dziewczyna, około dwudziestoletnia, podeszła do drzwi sąsiedniego mieszkania. Z ogromnej, wyszywanej w afrykańskie wzory torebki, wyciągnęła pęk kluczy i najzwyczajniej otworzyła swoje drzwi. Jej jasne włosy były skręcone w niedbały kok, a ubranie wydawało się trochę za luźne. Wzrok przyciągała najbardziej duża teczka, do jakiej architekci wkładają swoje szkice.

\- Buenas noches – odpowiedział Harry.

Zamknął mieszkanie i wyszedł w rozświetloną latarniami noc. Odnalezienie zamówionej dziesięć minut wcześniej taksówki zajęło mu dosłownie chwilę. Kierowca wyglądał na przybysza z Bliskiego Wschodu.

\- Chicas y musica – rzucił mu krótko Harry, ufając, że taksówkarz zrozumie jego intencje i znajdzie w Madrycie odpowiednie rozrywki.

X X X

Przełknął ślinę odwracając wzrok od Zacha Smitha. Przez ostatni kwadrans wymieniali między sobą podania. Harry miał wspierać napastnika, tworzyć mu przestrzeń przed bramką i tak podawać piłkę, by Zach nie znalazł się na spalonym. Dołochow jednocześnie tłumaczył obrońcom, jak stworzyć skuteczną pułapkę off-sajdową.

Potterowi jednak nic nie wychodziło. Nie mógł się skupić, za długo przetrzymywał piłkę. Nie pomagał mu ćmiący ból z tyłu głowy spowodowany zarwaniem nocy, ani tym bardziej widok mokrej, prześwitującej koszulki przylepiającej się do torsu Zacha. Smith był bardzo dobrze zbudowany, dużo ćwiczył, szybko się poruszał. Patrzyło się na niego z przyjemnością.

\- Potter! Czemu nie strzelałeś?! Miałeś pustą bramkę!

Ah, Snape i jego uwagi. Szkoda, że facet znał większość europejskich języków. Harry nie mógł ukryć się za wymówką, że go nie rozumie, bo trener przechodził wtedy bez zająknięcia na niemiecki. Każde wypowiadane przez Snape'a po niemiecku słowo było jak kamień rzucony na głowę. Bolało.

Jeszcze raz Zach rozpoczął akcję. Wbiegł między Milesa Bletchleya i Terence'a. Posłał Harry'emu piłkę, a ten na pełnym biegu skierował się ku bramce.

\- Potter! Czemu nie podawałeś?! Smith był na lepszej pozycji!

Gdyby jeszcze nie padało, zniósłby sesję treningową lepiej. Niestety nic nie wskazywało na to, że w ciągu najbliższych godzin wyjdzie słońce. Na murawie, mimo dobrego drenażu, utworzyła się kilkumilimetrowa warstwa wody. Wyrwane butami źdźbła trawy kleiły się do nóg i spodenek. Przemoczeni piłkarze biegali z nieszczęśliwymi minami, ale u Snape'a trenowało się bez względu na pogodę.

Wszyscy przyjęli z ulgą gwizdek Olivieiry kończący sesję treningową i uciekli do szatni.

\- Potter!

Harry zacisnął zęby i odwrócił się na pięcie przywołany przez trenera. Starał się nie okazywać rozczarowania, że nie może wejść pod prysznic i zmyć z siebie warstwy brudu.

\- Tak, Mister?

Snape w czarnej, nieprzemakalnej kurtce z głębokim kapturem wyglądał jak postać z horroru stojąca na wypielęgnowanym trawniku. Jednak zamiast kosy, siekiery czy piły mechanicznej w dłoniach trzymał oblepioną trawą piłkę.

\- Jedenastki – powiedział krótko.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół. Na opuszczonym boisku dwóch mężczyzn z obsługi zbierało pozrzucane sprzęty.

\- Na pustą bramkę – Snape rzucił mu piłkę i dał znać, by przyniesiono ich więcej.

Wydawać by się mogło, że nie ma prostszego ćwiczenia. Czasem jednak ofensywni zawodnicy wpadali w dołek. Zdarzały się okresy, że mimo chęci, umiejętności i formy fizycznej zanikała w nich ta boża iskra i tygodniami obijali słupki i poprzeczkę bramki. Brakowało milimetrów, a ciągnący się za piłkarzem pech z każdym meczem odbierał coraz bardziej poczucie własnej wartości.

\- Lewy górny – Snape wydawał mu polecenia – Środek pod poprzeczkę. Prawy górny, prawy dolny.

Harry posyłał kolejne piłki we wskazane miejsca, aż ósma z nich odbiła się od słupka.

Trener niespiesznie przyciągnął dwa manekiny na rolkach i ustawił je między piłkarzem i bramką.

\- Z woleja.

Harry zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu i kopnął pierwszą piłkę. Snape dorzucał mu kolejne. Tak minął kwadrans. Koledzy z zespołu pewnie już wychodzili z szatni, odświeżeni, w czystych i suchych ubraniach, opowiadając o swoich dziewczynach, rekordach w grach konsolowych i nowych knajpach w mieście. A on tu moknął zupełnie sam, zdany na łaskę zgryźliwego, starzejącego się dupka.

\- Potter… - Snape podszedł do niego.

Chyba po raz pierwszy nie patrzył na młodego piłkarza z niechęcią i rozczarowaniem. Harry'emu takie spojrzenia przypominały o rodzinnym domu.

\- Grałeś w Bremie z Borussią?

\- Kilka razy… - odpowiedział zaskoczony.

Niemiecki klub był jednym z ich grupowych rywali w Lidze Mistrzów.

\- Na wyjeździe też?

\- Tak…

Nie rozumiał, skąd te pytania. Trener miał kilku ludzi od zbierania informacji o rywalach. Oni jeździli na mecze, przygotowywali profile poszczególnych piłkarzy i szkoleniowców,

\- Jak to jest, tam na boisku? Z punktu widzenia futbolisty.

\- Głośno – przyznał Harry – Bardzo głośno. Są szybcy.

Snape minimalnie skinął głową i odprawił go ruchem ręki.

X X X

W mieszkaniu panowała przyjemna cisza. Podobało mu się, że może odciąć się na kilka godzin za zabezpieczonymi elektronicznym zamkiem drzwiami od zewnętrznego świata. Decydował, kiedy chce widzieć innych ludzi.

Przygotował ubranie do wyjścia, wziął długi, gorący prysznic i ze szklanką jabłkowego soku w dłoni przeglądał zawartość swojej poczty elektronicznej, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

Harry spodziewał się tej rozmowy. W końcu wynajmował mieszkanie u najdroższego piłkarza ligi angielskiej.

\- Harry Potterze! – przywitał go ciepły, kobiecy głos.

Cho Diggory, żona Cedrica sprawdzała, jak mu się mieszka.

\- Podoba ci się mieszkanie?

\- Tak. Bardzo – zapewnił i ściszył pilotem muzykę.

\- Masz wszystko?

\- Tak…

\- Roselita chętnie ci pomoże.

\- Cieszę się, że robi mi zakupy – zaśmiał się kulturalnie – To bardzo ułatwia życie.

\- Wiem.

W tle odezwały się głosy dzieci.

\- Mamo! Mamo! Wujek Seamus?

\- Nie, Izabello. To nie wujek Seamus. To kolega wujka.

Słyszał szamotaninę i zmęczony głos młodej matki usiłującej wytłumaczyć czteroletniemu synowi, że powinien już o tej porze spać.

Harry zgadzał się z nią absolutnie. Za kilka minut miała po niego przyjechać taksówka.

\- Panie kolego wujka Seamusa! – dziewczynka wykorzystała to, że jej matka zajmuje się młodszym bratem – Ja tak bardzo, bardzo proszę, żeby wujek poszedł do fryzjera. Tata zawsze chodzi. Ja też byłam tydzień temu i wyglądam teraz bardzo ładnie. A wujek Seamus, jak mu mówię, to się ze mnie śmieje.

Przez moment gapił się na stojącą w kącie roślinę i usiłował poskładać wypowiedź w sensowną całość.

\- Izabello! Wracaj do łóżka. Tata obiecał ci opowiedzieć bajkę – Cho szybko zmieniła ton głosu – Najmocniej cię przepraszam, Harry.

\- Nic nie szkodzi.

\- Izabella uwielbia Seamusa i całą Hiszpanię. Gdy Cedricowi skończy się kontrakt w Londynie, planujemy wrócić tu na stałe.

\- Kto jeszcze mieszka na tym samym piętrze? – zapytał z czystej ciekawości.

\- Z lewej strony emerytowany wojskowy z żoną. Mieszkanie z prawej należy do inżyniera, ale on wyjechał z rodziną do Arabii Saudyjskiej. Zajmuje się budowaniem dróg.

\- Naprawdę jestem wdzięczny pani i mężowi za pomoc...

\- Jestem Cho, „pani" tylko dla dziennikarzy. Dobranoc!

Nie tracił więcej czasu. Przebrał się i sprawdził kieszenie. Komórka i portfel na miejscu. Wyszedł na korytarz.

\- Buenas noches.

Tym razem jego wzrok przykuła para kolczyków w kształcie marchewek. Duża teczka, torba w afrykańskie wzory. Dziewczyna posłała mu grzeczny uśmiech i otworzyła drzwi na prawo od mieszkania Diggorych.

\- Buenas noches.

X X X

Rudowłosa była boginią parkietu. Świetnie wczuwała się w rytm muzyki. Znów ją spotkał, choć co noc zmieniał klub. Miała zgrabne nogi, za krótką sukienkę i jakąś taką desperację w oczach. Mogła mieć każdego faceta, który pojawił się tutaj tego wieczora, jednak ponownie zwróciła uwagę na Harry'ego. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego – nie był najprzystojniejszy, najsławniejszy ani najbogatszy, ale grał w Realu Madryt. Zach miał na to teorię, że widok białej koszulki piłkarskiej działa na niektóre dziewczyny jak afrodyzjak.

\- Hej, dziś też postawisz mi drinka? – przysunęła się do niego.

\- Jeśli tylko chcesz.

Łatwo się z nią rozmawiało. Znała angielski i nie musiał przy niej za bardzo się wysilać, by zrozumieć każde słowo. Wiedział o niej tylko tyle, że ma na imię Ginny, przyjechała z Anglii i chce się zabawić. To mu wystarczyło.

Tańczył z nią kilka godzin, ale wypił tylko dwa drinki. W niedzielę mieli mecz z Deportivo, a tydzień przed ligowym El Clasico zapowiadał się na szalony. Najchętniej zamknąłby się w czterech ścianach i nie pokazywał nikomu na oczy. Czasem odnosił wrażenie, że wszyscy wiedzą o jego uczuciach do Draco i śmieją się z tego.

Znów pojawił się ćmiący ból głowy. Harry zwalił winę na zarwane noce, ale potrzebował ruchu. Gdy przystawał w miejscu, zaczynał myśleć, a myśli były tylko natrętami psującymi mu humor.

Snape go nienawidził, Neville traktował jak naiwne dziecko, a rodzonej matce nawet nie przyszło do głowy by choć raz do niego zadzwonić. Na ojca nie liczył. Przestali ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać, gdy Harry miał szesnaście lat. Chciał mieć syna, z którego mógł być dumny.

Zadbane ręce przesunęły się po jego torsie i szyi. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył z bardzo bliska twarz Ginny. Jej wargi były pomalowane czerwoną szminką i wyglądały na bardzo miękkie. Otrząsnął się i zrobił krok do tyłu. Rudowłosa została z pustymi rękoma.

\- Spasuję na dzisiaj – wyjaśnił jej – Może spotkamy się za tydzień?

Wyglądała na rozczarowaną.

\- Za tydzień jadę do Barcelony.

\- To zabawne, bo ja też – roześmiał się, ale ból głowy pozbawił ten uśmiech oznak szczerości.

W drodze powrotnej było jeszcze gorzej. Czuł uderzenia gorąca, widział mroczki przed oczami. Myślał, że zemdleje na schodach. Na szczęście jakoś udało mu się otworzyć drzwi i dotrzeć do sypialni. Do łazienki już nie zdążył.

Upadł na kolana i zwymiotował na biały dywan. Czarne plamy nie ustępowały sprzed oczu. Żołądek zawiązał się w supeł. Jednak to nie ból był najgorszy, a postępujące osłabienie. Doczołganie się do łóżka stanowiło wyzwanie ponad siły. Ułożył się na podłodze, starając się odsunąć głowę jak najdalej od własnych wymiocin. Ich zapach tylko pogarszał sprawę.

Przecież nie jadł dziś nic podejrzanego, a dwa drinki to za mało, by zatruć się alkoholem. Gdy ogarnęło go zimno, zrozumiał, że sam nie przetrwa do końca nocy. Drżącymi rękoma wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki komórkę. Zaklął, gdy wypadła na podłogę. Lodowatymi palcami przesunął po ekranie i zbliżył telefon do ucha.

\- Seamus… proszę, przyjedź… Coś spieprzyłem.

Obudził się, gdy ktoś przewrócił go na plecy. Otworzenie powiek nie wchodziło w grę. Zdał się na słuch, ale nawet dźwięki dobiegały stłumione, jakby rozmazane.

\- Harry! Cholera…

Musiał się zarzygać. Kwaśna wydzielina z żołądka zatykała mu nozdrza, skleiła włosy i rozmazała się po twarzy.

\- Co ty sobie zrobiłeś?!

Mimo to szorstkie dłonie bez wahania odgarnęły z jego czoła brudne kosmyki.

\- Nie ja… - wyszeptał.

\- Harry! – głos Seamusa wybił się ponad intensywny szum krwi w uszach.

\- Cholibka, panie Finnigan, to nie wygląda dobrze.

\- Wiem. Wieziemy go do doktora Mungo.

\- Czy aby to…

\- On nie może się teraz tak pojawić w klinice – zadecydował Seamus – Podjedź pod wejście.

Na moment zapanowała cisza. Wilgotna chustka oczyściła mu twarz. Świat przewrócił się do góry nogami, gdy drugi kapitan podniósł Harry'ego i przerzucił go przez ramię. Teraz liczyła się szybkość, a nie delikatność.

\- Nie odlatuj. Zostań ze mną.

X X X

Wracał do świata żywych na kilka sekund po to, by pogrążyć się w ciemności. Otaczały go głosy, dotykały cudze ręce. W tle pracowały jakieś urządzenia. W zgięcie łokcia wkłuto mu igłę. Stracił poczucie czasu. Mógł zasnąć i już się nigdy nie budzić.

Kiedy wróciła mu przytomność i otworzył oczy, powitał go znajomy widok. Wypchany jeleń patrzył na niego z wyrzutem. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zwierzę kojarzyło mu się z tatą. Tak samo dumne i niezależne, znało tylko jeden sposób na życie i nie znosiło najlepiej zmian zachodzących w jego naturalnym środowisku.

Czarna pościel otulała jego ciało. Harry czuł pustkę, jakby był poobijaną porcelanową figurą wypełnioną w środku jedynie powietrzem. Leżał tak dłuższy czas. Zza okien wpływało do pokoju coraz więcej światła. Cisza, w jakiej był pogrążony dom ich drugiego kapitana, wydawała się nienaturalna. Pootwierane na korytarz drzwi odzierały z prywatności, zupełnie jak w szatni. Tam też nie dało się niczego ukryć, nie było miejsca na nieśmiałość. Ktoś zawsze wyczuwał jego humor. Objawiało się to w zaniepokojonych spojrzeniach canteranos, wąskiej linii zaciśniętych ust Charliego lub żartach Lee Jordana próbującego rozerwać zajętych swoimi zmartwieniami kolegów.

\- Który to już raz? – pytanie stojącego w progu Finnigana wytrąciło go z letargu.

Popatrzył na niego nie rozumiejąc.

\- To, że czasem się napijesz, jeszcze ujdzie. Ale w nocy byłeś napruty w trzy dupy. Mungo nie wiedział, co wziąłeś. Chciał już ci robić płukanie żołądka.

\- Ja nic… - Harry przełknął ślinę – Nic nie zrobiłem…

\- Joder… - Seamus zaklął i schował na moment twarz w dłoniach.

Potem usiadł w nogach łóżka.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Przeżyję…

\- Ty zawsze mówisz, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie jest – podniósł nieco głos.

\- Nic nie brałem – upierał się Harry – Poszedłem do nocnego klubu, trochę potańczyłem i wypiłem dwa drinki.

Seamus zmarszczył brwi. Myślał nad czymś intensywnie.

\- Poszedłeś sam? Nikomu nic nie mówiłeś?

\- A ty mówisz?

\- Ktoś zawsze wie, gdzie wychodzę. Mój brat, tata, czasem Charlie. Tutaj musisz mieć zawsze przy sobie kogoś zaufanego.

Harry w tym momencie poczuł się jak skończony idiota.

\- Przepraszam…

Finnigan ścisnął mu łydkę i wstał.

\- Powiem Francesce, żeby zrobiła nam śniadanie. Co chcesz?

\- Coś lekkiego – Harry nie przełknąłby konkretnego posiłku.

Seamus posłał mu oszczędny uśmiech i wyszedł z sypialni.

X X X

Bramkarze rozgrzewali się już ponad pół godziny w rytmie najnowszych przebojów puszczanych przez ludzi od nagłośnienia. Stadion zapełniał się powoli. Pierwsi zjawiali się kibice z zagranicy. Miejscowi przychodzili nawet z kilkuminutowym opóźnieniem i wychodzili przed końcem meczu. Reflektory zalewały wilgotną murawę potokami sztucznego światła.

Do bramkarzy dołączyli zawodnicy obu drużyn.

\- Słaby przeciwnik – skomentował Antonin – Możemy ich zmieść samymi skrzydłami. Marvolo liczy na dobry wynik.

\- Marvolo zna się tylko na biznesie, nie na piłce nożnej.

\- Możemy spokojnie pokombinować z grą środkiem.

\- Albo pomóc Malfoyowi poprawić statystyki – zauważył Severus.

Głosowanie na Złotą Piłkę zbliżało się wielkimi krokami. Draco Malfoy znów był jednym z faworytów i prawdopodobnie znów przegra, bo jest za mało sympatyczny.

Piłkarze zawrócili z boiska do szatni. Ostatni łyk wody, ostatni rzut oka na rozrysowane przez trenera schematy taktyczne.

\- Mister? – Finnigan niespodziewanie pociągnął go za łokieć na bok.

W tunelu było niewiele miejsca. Ponad nimi rozlegała się już znajoma, pompatyczna melodia „Hala Madrid!".

\- Co tym razem?

\- Proszę dziś za długo nie męczyć Harry'ego.

Brwi Severusa poszybowały w górę.

\- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

Obrońca zacisnął szczęki.

\- Wiesz, że wyjściowy skład podaliśmy sędziom godzinę temu.

\- Więc proszę go szybko zdjąć.

Dwa razy powtórzył magiczne słowo. To się nigdy nie zdarzało drugiemu kapitanowi, nie za jego kadencji. Severus mógł mu zaliczyć na plus to, że w ogóle chciał rozmawiać o taktyce, zawodnikach i rywalach. Ta cecha charakteru sprawiała, że, mimo częstych kłótni, Snape minimalnie lepiej znosił obecność Finnigana niż milczącego Weasleya. Dziewczyna bramkarza za to ostatnio mówiła za ich oboje.

\- Nie ty ustalasz taktykę.

Obrońca skrzywił się, ale posłusznie wybiegł z tunelu. Był ostatni.

Drobne urazy przetrzebiły w tym tygodniu defensywnych pomocników. Finch-Fletchley narzekał na ból pleców, Sloper naciągnął mięsień łydki, Cornera i Notta zachowali na Barcelonę, a Montague wciąż pauzował za czerwoną kartkę. Severus załatał dziury tym, co miał. Dał Ritchiego Coote na środek razem z Longbottomem, Finnigana na prawą pomoc, a w jego miejsce na stoperze ustawił Bletchleya. Chciał oszczędzać młodego Belga, by w odpowiednim czasie mógł zabłysnąć w tym, do czego był przygotowywany od miesięcy.

Mecz zaczął się w trybie spacerowym. Od jednej bramki do drugiej. Po „Hala Madrid!" Ultrasi z południowej trybuny zaczęli swoje tradycyjne przyśpiewki. Severus mógł wedle nich ustawiać zegarek.

Siódma minuta i stadion zagrzmiał:

\- Illa, illa, illa, Juanito Maravilla! Se ve, se siente, Juanito está presente!

Duch Juanito jednak się spóźniał tego wieczora z nawiedzeniem stadionu. Dean Thomas się zagapił, Bletchley się pogubił i tylko jeden Finnigan zachował przytomność umysłu i pobiegł za Rikim, ale nie zdążył. Weasleyowi zabrakło wzrostu, ale też i chęci. Zamiast koncentrować się na meczu pewnie zastanawiał się nad menu na swój ślub.

MacMillan poleciał odrabiać straty. Otrzymał dobre podanie od Pottera i nawet, w przeciwieństwie do dwóch poprzednich akcji Smitha, nie wpadł w pułapkę off-sajdową.

Po pierwszych dwudziestu minutach meczu Snape wyciągnął pierwsze wnioski. Zach Smith urodził się na spalonym. Erniemu MacMillanowi w życiu zawsze przeszkadzała jakaś poprzeczka. Malfoy zawraca, kiedy mu się chce. Potter tego wieczora nie ma sił nawet by biegać przez pierwszą połowę.

Na szczęście MacMillan dał się czysto sfaulować i przeturlał się po trawie na tyle efektownie, że sędzia główny dał im rzut karny. Do piłki podszedł Malfoy, a z tyłu za nim smętnie się snuł Potter.

Publiczność ożywiła się, niektórzy zaczęli klaskać i skandować:

\- Draco! Draco! Draco!

Malfoy bez mrugnięcia wpakował futbolówkę do siatki ku uciesze tłumu.

Ultrasi zmienili ton.

\- Como no te voy a querer? Como no te voy a querer? Si fuiste campeón de Europa...

Ta piosenka przynajmniej miała miłą uchu melodię.

MacMillan znów wyrwał się do przodu. Żeby choć połowie ofensywnych piłkarzy chciało się tak biegać, wynik byłby dawno wyjaśniony. A tak nie miał do kogo podać piłki.

Snape zirytowany wstał z fotela i podszedł do linii bocznej.

\- Potter! Rusz się!

Młody mediapunta usłyszał go, skinął głową, ale dalej bezużytecznie człapał.

\- Potter! – Severus wykorzystał chwilową przerwę w grze i przywołał dzieciaka.

Ten ledwie stał na nogach.

\- Do cholery, jak ci nie wychodzi gra do przodu, to przynajmniej wracaj po piłkę! Po stracie masz być pierwszym z obrońców!

Zamglone spojrzenie zielonych oczu nie wzbudziło w nim zaufania. Potter był świetny. Powinien kosztować trzy razy tyle, ile Marvolo za niego zapłacił. Braki wytrzymałościowe i w grze defensywnej łatwo da się wyeliminować. Skubańcy z Bremy wiedzieli, co robią, umieszczając klauzulę w jego kontrakcie. Dzieciak miał zadatki na przyszłego zdobywcę Złotej Piłki, ale Severus nie zamierzał mu tego mówić. Szczególnie że zdarzały się takie mecze jak ten, w których Potter był zupełnie bezużyteczny.

Pod koniec pierwszej połowy Coote czysto podał piłkę do MacMillana. Ten kopnął ją. Odbiła się od bramkarza, od słupka i kuriozalnie potoczyła po ziemi. MacMillan rzucił się ją dobić. Ultrasi poderwali się z miejsc.

Skrzydłowy posłał w trybuny całusa i przybił piątkę z Malfoyem.

Defensywa rozluźniła się po tym golu, ale ubrany w biało-niebieską koszulkę napastnik Deportivo minął się z bramką. Weasley kopnął piłkę po ziemi do Finnigana.

Severus przewrócił oczyma. Weasley zawsze podawał do Finnigana. Zachowanie przewidywalne do znudzenia. Drugi kapitan posłał długie podanie do MacMillana. Ten wykopał ją w pole karne, gdzie aktualnie znajdowało się ośmiu piłkarzy Deportivo, zagubiony Potter i Draco Malfoy. Taka decyzja była w tej sytuacji głupia, ale Ernie zapewne chciał zobaczyć, co się stanie.

Malfoy wyskoczył ponad przepychających się chaotycznie obrońców i wbił głową piłkę do siatki. W burzy oklasków wsadził kciuk do ust, jak każdy piłkarz, któremu się właśnie powiększyła rodzina. Smith i Jordan przytulili się do niego i poklepali po głowie.

Severus odwrócił się do siedzących za nim rezerwowych. Kolejne słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło, ale dobro klubu było ważniejsze od osobistej chęci wyeksmitowania bezużytecznego Włocha do Mediolanu.

\- Zabini, zmieniasz Pottera w drugiej połowie.

Oczy piłkarza rozjaśniły się. Jego koledzy zadowoleni schodzili z murawy.

X X X

Snape nie liczył na niego. Harry przybity wszedł do szatni. Olivieira uśmiechając się przepraszająco wyjaśnił mu, że zostanie zmieniony. Nie było sensu spieszyć się z przebieraniem w czystą koszulkę. Gdy inni wysłuchiwali uwag trenera i sugestii na poprowadzenie gry w drugiej połowie, Harry spokojnie gasił pragnienie. Wszystko go bolało. Czuł się kompletnie wyprany z energii. Stać go było tylko na kilka zrywów na początku meczu. Dwa razy udało mu się dokładnie podać piłkę Draconowi, ale ten zamienił na bramkę dopiero podanie Erniego.

Obejrzał się na kolegów. Terry miał poważną minę, pewnie przed końcem meczu znów się zamieni z Zachem. Theo profesjonalnym tonem wtrącał swoje uwagi i przytakiwał trenerowi. Seamus oblał się wodą z bidonu, wytarł nagi tors klubowym ręcznikiem i chwycił czystą koszulkę z długim rękawem. Potem coś mu się przypomniało. Odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował się do Harry'ego.

\- Wyskakuj z koszulki – rzucił krótko.

\- C…co?

\- Już. Zdejmuj.

Pełna determinacji mina drugiego kapitana nie nastrajała do dyskusji. Harry błyskawicznie pozbył się górnej części stroju.

Gdy wreszcie zrozumiał intencje Finnigana, głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Seamus włożył jego brudną, przepoconą i o rozmiar mniejszą koszulkę, a na wierzch zarzucił swoją. Położył mu dłoń z tyłu głowy i przyciągnął tak, że ich czoła zetknęły się.

\- Mój pierwszy gol w tym sezonie będzie dla ciebie – powiedział cicho.

Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, Dołochow wołał już zawodników na drugą połowę.

Seamus nie strzelił tego wieczora gola, ale grał bardziej ofensywnie niż Zach i Terry razem wzięci. Ciągle był w polu karnym, nie dawał spokoju bramkarzowi Deportivo i kompletnie zignorował przekazaną przez wchodzącego na boisko Theo wiadomość od trenera. Rzadko wracał pod swoją bramkę. Z uporem parł do przodu. Snape nawet nie silił się na przywoływanie go do porządku. Przeciwstawianie się żywiołowi nie miało sensu.

Po ostatnim gwizdku sędziego Harry chwycił butelkę z izotonikiem i czekał na drugiego kapitana przy wejściu do tunelu. Wygrali pięć do jednego, Draco uzbierał hattricka , a Finnigan schodził z murawy w nastroju jak po przegranej z Barçą. Pozostali jeszcze wymieniali się koszulkami z przeciwnikami i oklaskiwali wspierających ich kibiców. Pansy Parkinson zaczepiła Charliego na krótki wywiad.

\- Przepraszam – odezwał się ponuro Seamus.

Harry potrząsnął głową i podał mu butelkę. Nie ufał w pełni swojemu językowi.

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś tak zdecydowanie się za nim wstawił. Bezinteresownie, bezkrytycznie, po prostu dlatego, że grali w jednej drużynie.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał.

Nagle Seamus objął go mocno.

\- Ja zawsze dotrzymuję obietnic. Mój pierwszy gol będzie dla ciebie – powtórzył.

Harry walczył ze łzami. Atmosfera na stadionach często zmieniała największych twardzieli w rozklejające się beksy. Tak to sobie tłumaczył. Dobrze było poczuć się częścią większej całości.


	15. Chapter 15

Ajax Amsterdam – 1 : 4 – Real Madryt (Liga Mistrzów)  
oraz  
FC Barcelona – 2 : 2 – Real Madryt

Zawodnicy wysypywali się z autokaru radośnie. Zanim Neville zdążył zejść po schodkach, Ernie, Jack i Zach znikali już za zakrętem. Theodore z niewymuszoną elegancją ciągnął za sobą gustowną walizeczkę. Za jego plecami hałaśliwa grupa rozdzielała między sobą bagaże.

\- Nie, no normalnie, z czego je dzisiaj produkują? – narzekał Lee Jordan, przekraczając normy dźwięku nawet na amsterdamskim lotnisku – Szajs kompletny! Żeby piłka pękła po trzech kopnięciach?!

\- Dwie piłki, Lee. Dwie – poprawił go Justin.

\- No! – lewy obrońca przytaknął mu z entuzjazmem – Mówiłem, że szajs!

Mecz z Ajaxem w środową noc mogli zaliczyć sobie na plus. Zdecydowane zwycięstwo na obcej murawie, bardzo piękne bramki i dwie przebite piłki.

Neville potrząsnął głową.

\- Czy tutaj kiedykolwiek jest normalnie? – wymamrotał do siebie.

Wiedział, że jeszcze wiele przed nim. Był dopiero na początku kariery. Jednak w ciągu jednego miesiąca z Realem Madryt widział więcej niepojętych zjawisk niż przez rok w Bremie. Tam bramkarze nie wysyłali obrońców do szpitala ze wstrząsem mózgu, na stadionach Bundesligi zawsze świeciło światło, a piłki były napompowane.

\- Jeśli pytasz o Real, to nie. U nas nic nie jest zwyczajne – wyjaśnił mu Charlie.

Neville zapomniał, że bramkarz także nie spieszył się dziś z opuszczaniem autokaru.

\- Kto jest dzisiaj crackiem?! – cieszył się Finnigan, obściskując już ledwie żywego ale uśmiechniętego Terry'ego Boota – Kto jest dziś crackiem?! Ale brameczka! Jak nic będziesz w top 5 najładniejszych goli roku, stary!

Napastnik popisał się wyjątkowej urody zakończeniem akcji. Po podaniu piłki przez Zabiniego wykręcił się jak mistrz wschodnich sztuk walki, ogłupiając obronę Ajaxu.

\- Za kilka tygodni jest głosowanie – powiedział Michael – Myślę, że załapiesz się do pierwszej trójki.

\- Nasz Terry nareszcie błyszczy!

Seamus dalej paplał w mieszaninie angielskiego z hiszpańskim, będącej głównym językiem w szatni Realu. Słychać było wyraźnie, że hiszpański to pierwszy język obrońcy, do angielskich słów wypowiadanych z południowym akcentem należało się przyzwyczaić, a dopiero potem próbować zrozumieć. Pewnie dlatego Finnigan w otoczeniu piłkarzy z różnych stron świata bardziej bazował na gestykulacji. Zawsze prezentował otwartą i szczerą postawę, nawet kiedy manifestował światu, że coś go wkurza.

Harry śmiał się z boku z wymiętoszonego i już lekko zażenowanego napastnika. Zagrał wieczorem tylko piętnaście minut. Po meczu z Deportivo trener wciąż nie ufał kondycji Pottera.

Neville przez szybę autokaru widział, jak Michael pomaga wyciągać pozostałe bagaże.

\- Dzięki – Harry wziął swoją torbę.

\- Wiesz, jak wyglądasz? – zagadnął go spokojnie prawy obrońca.

Znacząco popatrzył na jego nogi. Im obu lekarze drużyny zalecili noszenie podkolanówek kompresyjnych. Podobno polepszały ukrwienie i zmniejszały tym samym ryzyko urazów. Corner powinien je nosić, bo biegając tyle za piłką w tym wieku mógł nabawić się kontuzji. Harry – bo tak utalentowane młode nogi należało chronić.

\- Jak ty – odpowiedział mu Harry.

Michael pokręcił głową.

\- Ale ja jestem stary.

\- Żadna z ciebie modelka. Trzydzieści lat to nie koniec świata.

\- Jeszcze nie mam trzydziestki – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem Michael, co tylko bardziej rozbawiło Pottera.

Wesoła grupa minęła Draco, Blaise'a i Deana, którzy zatrzymali się na widok kilkudziesięciu witających ich fanów. Cierpliwie rozdawali autografy i wysłuchiwali wyznań miłosnych z ust rozhisteryzowanych nastolatek oraz zaokrąglonych czterdziestokilkuletnich fanów w oryginalnych, białych koszulkach. Sport naprawdę nie zna granic.

Neville ze swojego miejsca na schodkach autokaru uchwycił wzrokiem ruch Malfoya. Draco skończył mazać autograf na podstawionej piłce, odwrócił się słysząc głosy kolegów i popatrzył na plecy mijającego go Harry'ego. Trwało to ułamek sekundy, zanim Blaise objął go ramieniem i kazał się uśmiechnąć do zdjęcia.

\- Nie wiem, co jest między wami, ale wyjaśnijcie to między sobą zanim zespół zacznie cierpieć – odezwał się szybko Charlie.

Neville zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał za siebie na kapitana.

\- Nie wciskaj mi, że wszystko jest w porządku. Po przyjeździe byliście jak papużki-nierozłączki, wszystko robiliście razem. Od tygodnia ani razu nie dobieraliście się do ćwiczeń w parach. Nie rozmawiacie – zauważył Charlie – Zmień to.

\- Dlaczego ja? – Longbottom natychmiast przyjął postawę obronną.

Od zawsze wiedział, że Harry będzie ważniejszy. To się czuło tak samo jak czuje się podmuch wiatru na twarzy. Miał większy talent, większe serce do gry i wewnętrzną potrzebę udoskonalania się.

\- Bo on jeszcze długo nie pomyśli o wyciągnięciu do ciebie ręki – odpowiedział cicho Charlie.

\- A jeśli wina jest po jego stronie? – zasugerował sztywno Neville.

\- Tym bardziej będzie mu głupio, że nie miał racji.

Skinął głową. Faktycznie, ich kapitan dobrze rozgryzł charakter Pottera. Harry miał cały czas coś do udowodnienia. Chciał pokazać rodzicom, że umie żyć po swojemu, a władzom Werderu, że tragicznie się pomylili próbując zatrzymać jego sportową karierę. W Madrycie starał się pokazać rządzącym z jak najlepszej strony, a w tym, paradoksalnie, pomagał mu Snape, coraz bardziej redukując rolę Zabiniego w zespole.

Wydostali się obaj z autokaru. W luku bagażowym pozostały tylko ich torby. Dołochow i Olivieira rozmawiali o czymś cicho, a Snape co chwila zerkał na zegarek.

\- Mister! – Charlie podszedł do niego zaniepokojony.

Trener wyprostował się, dając tym samym znać, że kapitan ma jego uwagę.

\- Mister, Milesa jeszcze nie ma. Nie odzywał się?

\- Nie – Snape pokręcił głową i przerzucił swoją sportową torbę na drugie ramię – Próbowałeś się dodzwonić?

\- Zaraz zobaczę – wymruczał Charlie wysupławszy z kieszeni bluzy komórkę – Mam nadzieję, że jej nie wyłączył, jak Graham w ubiegłym roku.

Odwrócił się od nich i przyłożył ją do ucha.

\- Dobrze, że nie gramy w Lidze Mistrzów z Werderem, co? – Snape skupił się na Neville'u – Pewnie też byście chcieli się wymknąć na dwie godziny do rodzinki.

\- Z moją babcią to nawet nie warto – Neville wzruszył ramionami – Po dwóch godzinach dopiero zaczyna się rozkręcać. A Harry raczej nie chciałby się spotkać z rodzicami w środku sezonu.

Trener uniósł w górę brwi, ale Neville nie drążył tematu. Mógł chwilowo nie rozmawiać z Harry'm ale wciąż byli przyjaciółmi.

\- Miles! Dzięki Bogu – Charlie nawiązał kontakt z młodym obrońcą i włączył tryb głośnomówiący – Gdzie jesteś?

Asystenci i Neville skupili się wokół jego komórki.

\- Dlaczego na mnie nie zaczekaliście? – w głosie spokojnego zazwyczaj Belga dało się wyczuć nutkę paniki – Jak wyszedłem na parking, autobusu już nie było.

\- Bletchley, ile można się witać z dawnymi kolegami z klubu? – zapytał niezadowolony Snape.

\- Przepraszam, Mister! Straciłem poczucie czasu. Naprawdę mi przykro.

\- Przykro to ci będzie, jak za dziesięć minut nie zjawisz się na lotnisku.

\- Już jadę! Złapałem taksówkę.

\- Wiesz, że nie możemy czekać na ciebie w nieskończoność. Samolot musi odlecieć o czasie.

\- Nie zostawiajcie mnie, proszę!

Młody obrońca rozłączył się.

\- Czy naprawdę straszenie go jest konieczne? – zapytał zniesmaczony Charlie.

\- W tym sporcie samodyscyplina to podstawa. Albo ją masz, albo musisz się jej nauczyć, Weasley.

Rozpędzona taksówka wjechała na parking i zatrzymała się obok autokaru. Wyskoczył z niej Miles.

Charlie przywitał się z uśmiechem i objął go ramieniem.

\- Nie zostawilibyśmy ciebie – zapewnił – Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy drużyną.

Snape wymruczał coś pod nosem. W uszach Neville'a brzmiało to jak:

\- „Chyba że prezes postanowi inaczej".

Dołączyli do Blaise'a i jego kolegów. Grupka kibiców niemal oszalała ze szczęścia widząc Charliego. Bramkarz musiał podpisać kilka zdjęć i koszulek. Dwie mocno zawstydzone nastolatki poprosiły Neville'a o wspólną fotografię. W Bremie nigdy mu się to nie przydarzyło. Widać, że noszenie białej koszulki czyni cuda.

X X X

Harry wrócił z wieczornego treningu. W Valdebebas odliczano już nie dni, ale godziny do starcia tytanów. Prasa podgrzewała emocje. Kto okaże się lepszy? Dawid czy Goliat? Klub z królewską koroną w herbie, czy „więcej niż klub"? I najważniejsze z zadawanych w programach sportowych pytań: Draco Malfoy czy Dennis Creevey?

Z wprawą odbezpieczył zamek, gdy usłyszał z tyłu znajomy już głos.

\- Hola!

Skinął głową swojej młodej sąsiadce. Tym razem jej długie, jasne włosy trzymały się w niedbałym koku, do którego użyto dwóch ołówków. Na policzku pozostał ślad po niedomytej zielonej farbie.

\- Hola!

Dopóki nie uganiała się za nim i nie robiła maślanych oczu, nie przeszkadzała mu. Nie wnikał, co robi w mieszkaniu opuszczonym przez budującego drogi inżyniera. Mimo słabej jakości ubrań i dziwnych dodatków wydawała się całkiem sympatyczna i porządna. Każda inna na jej miejscu już dawno sprzedałaby ten adres Sybilli Trelawney.

Wszedł do środka i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. W salonie był włączony telewizor. Sądząc po dźwiękach, kanał dla dorosłych. Harry ostrożnie przesunął się do przodu. Przedsionek rozszerzał się na większą przestrzeń. Właściciele umeblowali ją w taki sposób, by sofa stała dokładnie naprzeciwko wejścia.

Na skórzanym, szerokim meblu siedział zarośnięty typ. Właściwie to prawie leżał, z nogami zarzuconymi na stolik do kawy. Po wypolerowanym metalowo-szklanym blacie walały się dwa opakowania po pizzy i kilka puszek. Typ miał na sobie poobcierane czarne jeansy i jeden z ulubionych podkoszulków Harry'ego. Już od progu czuć go było alkoholem.

Znał tę gębę.

\- O! Sie ma, synek! – mężczyzna uniósł puszkę piwa w powitalnym geście.

Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i czmychnął z mieszkania.

\- Scheiße! Fuck! Joder! Niech to szlag!

Na dworze wyrzucił z siebie wiązankę słów, które tylko minimalnie różniły się znaczeniem. Gdyby nie był tak wkurzony na intruza, pogratulowałby sobie postępów w nauce. Dzięki kolegom z szatni znał już wiele równie pożytecznych zwrotów w różnych językach. Tylko po włosku nie umiał kląć, bo Blaise nigdy nie przeklinał.

Zdesperowany sięgnął po komórkę.

\- Seamus? Cześć, co robisz? Mogę wpaść?

Wolał spędzić noc pod czujnym okiem wypchanego jelenia niż wracać do domu.

\- O, hej, młody!

\- Jesteś zajęty?

\- Wiesz, tak jakby….

Harry zdusił jęk frustracji i oparł się o ścianę budynku. Dlaczego ludzie budujący rezydencję w Valdebebas nie mogli się pospieszyć? Jak będą pracować w takim tempie, to nie zdąży się nacieszyć atrakcjami dla piłkarzy.

-… Mogę zmienić plany. Wpadaj – zaprosił go Seamus.

Odetchnął z ulgą po skończeniu rozmowy i zamówił taksówkę do najbardziej ekskluzywnej madryckiej dzielnicy.

Finnigan przywitał go szklanką pomarańczowego soku i dwoma kontrolerami do gier.

\- Znowu FIFA?

\- Biorę Hiszpanię – poinformował Seamus rozłożywszy się wygodnie przed wielkim telewizorem.

Harry przewrócił oczyma. Usiadł obok.

\- Ty leniu, zawsze bierzesz Hiszpanię.

\- Wiesz, co w sercu, to i na ekranie – drugi kapitan odpowiedział natychmiast.

\- To ja biorę Niemcy – zapowiedział Harry.

Zanim uruchomili grę, coś mu się przypomniało.

\- A wiesz, dzwoniła do mnie w ubiegłym tygodniu Cho Diggory.

\- Sama Cho? Ed i Bella nie dorwali się do telefonu?

\- Właściwie…. – zaciął się.

Seamus patrzył na niego ze zrozumieniem.

\- Powiedz, dlaczego nosisz długie włosy?

Pytanie wywołało salwę śmiechu. Seamus najpierw niebezpiecznie pochylił się do przodu, potem do tyłu, aż wreszcie wsparł się na ramieniu Harry'ego.

\- Moja mała Bella!... Dzieciak jest niesamowity. Już w tym wieku okręciła sobie starych i pół Chelsea wokół małego palca. Aż strach myśleć, co z niej wyrośnie.

Harry zachował skupioną minę. Zwykle kiedy Seamus się śmiał, cała szatnia śmiała się z nim.

\- No, dlaczego?

\- Zawsze takie miałem.

\- Jak byś się ostrzygł tak, jak Draco, to pół Hiszpanii by się za tobą oglądało.

\- Zgoda! – obrońca wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Harry natychmiast nabrał podejrzeń.

-… Na co?...

\- Pójdę do fryzjera, kiedy i ty pójdziesz.

\- Wiesz… to nie jest najlepszy pomysł… Moja rodzina ma taką złośliwą wadę genetyczną – bronił się – Czekaj, pokażę ci zdjęcie mojego brata, to zrozumiesz.

Znalazł w telefonie odpowiedni folder z fotografiami z Bremy. Na kilku pojawiała się wiecznie nadąsana twarz Grety, ale większość stanowiły zdjęcia miasta, stadionu i Daniela.

\- O, matko… - Seamus wyrwał mu komórkę i przyglądał się uważniej jej zawartości – Faktycznie, katastrofa… Ale na wszystko jest sposób.

Harry przezornie odsunął się. Pomysły drugiego kapitana Realu mogły wywoływać przyspieszone bicie serca, wzrost ciśnienia i inne, nie dające się przewidzieć skutki uboczne.

\- Pomogę ci podwędzić butelkę z żelem Draco!

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, poddając się fali przygniatającej rozpaczy. Wiedział, że Seamus dopnie swego. Tylko czy potem Harry będzie mógł spojrzeć Malfoyowi w oczy nie czerwieniąc się jak pomidor ze wstydu.

X X X

Oliver Wood krążył po szatni jak niespokojny lew. Yaxley już skończył swoją przemowę, tak nudną, że rezerwowym zaczęły kleić się powieki. Teraz rolę motywatora przejął kapitan. Ron, jak na jego funkcję przystało, stał z założonymi na plecach rękami i skupioną miną. Wspomnienia z Gran Derbi zawsze miały słodko-gorzki posmak. Spektakularne zwycięstwa i upokarzanie odwiecznych rywali podnosiły na duchu, ale od kiedy kierował nimi ponury Angol, Los Blancos śmieli podnosić głowy. Kopali piłkarzy Dumy Katalonii z większą premedytacją, wyzywali i nie liczyli się z decyzjami sędziów. Snape przed każdym ze spotkań mieszał ich z błotem.

Ale to właśnie podczas Gran Derbi entrenadora rozkwitała.

Mecze ze słabymi przeciwnikami i treningi stanowiły szarą codzienność. Ciągłe starcia z zarządem i ludźmi z otoczenia klubu przytłaczały Hermionę. Nie dostawała tyle pieniędzy na transfery, ile chciała; nie sprowadzano jej piłkarzy, którzy byli potrzebni, lecz takich, którzy byli medialni; starała się ograniczyć wpływ Dennisa na drużynę. Niestety, jak Barcelona była więcej niż klubem, tak Creevey był już kimś więcej niż piłkarzem.

Lucian Bole szczęśliwy, że nareszcie może się pokazać w tak ważnym spotkaniu, podciągał getry i poprawił bieliznę. Facet ruszał się z większą klasą, niż połowa żółtodziobów promowanych ze szkółki. Wspaniale rozwinął się w Londynie i wrócił po czterech latach do domu z jędzowatą dziewczyną i szafą designerskich ubrań. Yaxley po objęciu sterów nad drużyną częściej kierował go jednak na ławkę niż na murawę. Bo Dennis go nie lubił.

Z boku Pike nakręcał się do rytmu własnych myśli. Rozluźniał mięśnie, otrzepywał rękawice, przecierał ręką po starannie przystrzyżonym zaroście.

\- Mamy nad nimi przewagę. Osiem punktów to jest naprawdę coś – tłumaczył kolegom Oliver.

\- Prędzej trafią szóstkę w totka, niż z nami wygrają! – zaśmiał się Garcia.

\- To oni muszą się wysilić. Muszą nas gonić. Ale wiecie również, że są przyparci do muru. Ranne zwierzęta są groźne, jeśli ktoś nie umie się z nimi obchodzić. Bądźmy dobrymi myśliwymi i dobijmy ich miłosiernie!

Przemowa pierwszego kapitana wywołała ogromny aplauz.

Wood skinął głową i cofnął się pod szafkę. Ron wystąpił na środek i klasnął w dłonie.

\- Pamiętajcie, że jesteśmy lepsi, byliśmy lepsi i pozostaniemy lepsi! Naprzód, Blaugrana!

Każdy kolejny krok polepszał mu nastrój.

Przywitał ich ryk największego stadionu w Hiszpanii, morze ludzi w granatowo-purpurowych koszulkach wymachujących flagami w barwach senyery.

Królewscy przyjęli wrogą im atmosferę z podniesionymi głowami. Ich odwaga granicząca z arogancją grała Ronowi na nerwach. Starając się nie zgrzytać zębami ściskał dłonie kolejnych piłkarzy: Terry Boot – patałach sypiający z dziewczynkami, Draco Malfoy – z ego większym niż cała Barcelona z przedmieściami, Ernie MacMillan – jeździec bez głowy, Potter – dzieciak, który przypadkiem znalazł się w Madrycie i pewnie w ciągu sezonu zostanie stłamszony przez dumne gwiazdki, Longbottom – kolejny pseudoniemiec, wielki i sztywny jak kłoda drewna, Theodore Nott z tą wkurzającą miną – jakby chciał podkreślić, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy i nic go nie obchodzi, Michael Corner – jego najlepszy koleżka, Lee Jordan – którego zwoje mózgowe ginęły we włosach, Dean Thomas – rzeźnik napastników, Seamus Finnigan – z nową, pedalską fryzurą i starymi tatuażami, wreszcie stary, dobry Charlie.

\- Powodzenia – starszy brat klepnął go w ramię.

\- Tobie również – odpowiedział Ron.

Kapitanowie ustawili się z sędziami do pamiątkowej fotografii.

Jeszcze tylko rzut monetą, gwizdek i piłka w grze.

Real zaczął tak, jak na nich przystało. Dwa podania w środku pola, do przodu do Pottera. Ofensywny pomocnik zrobił trzy kroki i oddał piłkę mknącemu jak gepard Malfoyowi. Ron podziękował niebiosom, że George'a tego dnia bolała stopa i trener wystawił do pary z Woodem przypakowanego Goyle'a. Rezerwowy obrońca, na szczęście bez towarzyszących mu niemal wszędzie okularów przeciwsłonecznych, dostrzegł, co się dzieje i zablokował drogę skrzydłowemu Królewskich.

Tu nie było miejsca na błędy. Neville Longbottom jeszcze tego nie wiedział i Ron wykorzystał jego niewiedzę z zimną krwią. Krótkimi podaniami do kolegów przybliżył akcję do bramki Charliego i przekazał piłkę Dennisowi. Creevey tańczył ładnie, ale nawet dla niego było teraz za mało przestrzeni wśród ubranych na biało obrońców. Wrócili praktycznie wszyscy, nawet MacMillan i Boot. Dennis mógł oddać piłkę biegnącemu z lewej strony Lucienowi, jednak wybrał podanie w prawo. W dalszym ciągu nie przepadał za ex-Gunnersem i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu błyszczeć.

Ron zanotował sobie, że musi porozmawiać z ich gwiazdką i przypomnieć mu, że w meczu najważniejszy jest wynik, a nie nazwisko strzelca.

Następna akcja Madrytczyków przypominała małe dzieło futbolowej sztuki. Malfoy zagrał piętką do Terry'ego Boota, ten zablokowany, poszukał MacMillana. Macmillan zbiegł do środka i oddał piłkę Jordanowi po to, by wiecznie uśmiechnięty lewy obrońca posłał ją do przodu. I nikt, kompletnie nikt, łącznie z Woodem i Goylem nie widział, że na pustej przestrzeni między nimi, tuż przed linią spalonego, stoi Harry Potter w luźnym białym trykocie i z opaską z nadrukiem HP23 podtrzymującą przydługie włosy.

Jordan kopnął piłkę za mocno. Pike popatrzył z wdzięcznością w ciemne niebo. Ron zaklął i krzyknął do kolegów z obrony, by bardziej uważali. Tak grało się w Barcelonie a nie w Madrycie.

Walczyli o każdy centymetr, byle bliżej, byle znaleźć dla siebie choć trochę miejsca. Niestety Dean Thomas wieczorami w ramach odprężenia przed snem oglądał chyba filmiki z Creeveyem i znał wszystkie jego ruchy. Większy nacisk na sektor boiska, w którym bronili Corner i Finnigan powinien przynieść lepsze rezultaty.

Nikt nie wiedział, jak to się stało, a z pewnością nie wiedzieli Oliver i Goyle. W dwudziestej trzeciej minucie futbolówka znalazła się znów pod nogami Pottera. Normalny zawodnik parłby do przodu, jednak on zastawił się przed obrońcami. Obrócił się tyłem do bramki i wyczekał ułamek sekundy by przekazać piłkę zbiegającemu ze skrzydła Malfoyowi.

Komentatorzy z Madrytu właśnie zdzierali sobie gardła. Ron wyłączył się na pięć sekund, dopóki Pike nie wygrzebał piłki z siatki i nie wznowił gry.

Na szczęście Dennis poprawił mu humor dziesięć minut później. Kolejny dzieciak wyciągnięty ze szkółki i przyuczony do podawania piłek spisał się wzorowo. Wyskakujący w powietrze Dean Thomas nie zdołał przeciąć podania, a Finnigan skosić kręcącego się przed polem karnym Creeveya.

Po drugim golu Dennisa, znów wypracowanym przez innego dzieciaka z La Masii, wśród najbardziej zagorzałych cules podniosły się okrzyki:

\- Madrid, cabrón saluda al campeón!

Głupcy tylko podgrzewali atmosferę. Ron zatoczył sie z bólu i upadł na trawę.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem tak mocno.

Theodore Nott podał mu rękę i pomógł wstać, ale z oczu Madrytczyka wyzierało coś obrzydliwego i niebezpiecznego. Na nic się zdało upominanie go żółtą kartką. Nott nie ogłaszał tego w mediach ani nie zwierzał się na portalach społecznościowych, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że nienawidzi Barcelony.

Podczas drugiej połowy meczu Yaxley zdjął utykającego Olivera i postawił w jego miejsce Crabbe'a. Ron sprawnie przeorganizował całą drugą linię i defensywę. Musieli grać teraz na czas i zwiększać posiadanie piłki. Przeciwnicy wymienili Boota na Smitha, ale nie poprawiło to ich gry.

Crabbe przydał się pięć minut później, trącając łokciem biegnącego w kierunku bramki Pottera. Sędzia patrzył akurat w inną stronę. Facet w ogóle niewiele widział tego wieczora, a mimo to rozdawał żółte kartki, jak Święty Mikołaj prezenty.

Dzieciak nie przyjął do wiadomości wcześniejszej nauczki. Gdy piłka znów znalazła się przy jego nodze, zakręcił obrońcami i wypracował Malfoyowi idealną sytuację do oddania strzału. Pike nie był Charlie'm. Nie był godzien nawet butów Charliemu czyścić. Jeżeli w jego polu widzenia znajdował się zawodnik rywali i żadnego z obrońców Barçy, wpadał w panikę i nie raz zachowywał się kuriozalnie. Tym razem nie wywinął orła, nie zrobił szpagatu ani nie padł na kolana przed przeciwnikiem. Po prostu przepuścił piłkę między rękoma, dając tym samym pretekst Królewskim do zbiorowego uścisku.

Draco Malfoy padł na ziemię i przygarnął Pottera. Na nich zwalił się Lee Jordan, a potem połowa wyjściowej jedenastki.

Ron odwrócił wzrok. Spiker zaanonsował zmianę w ich drużynie. Garcia za Luciena Bole'a.

Napastnik szybko zrobił to, co powinien, czyli kilkoma na pozór niewinnymi odzywkami sprowokował Deana Thomasa. Za podeptanie go obrońca Los Blancos dostał niestety tylko żółtą kartkę. Wszyscy liczyli na coś więcej – gospodarze na usunięcie Thomasa z boiska, goście na ślepotę sędziego.

Na koniec, wymieniając szybko koszulki z Longbottomem, Ron zdobył się na refleksję, że jednak remis nie był taki zły. Spotkanie na pewno przebiegło lepiej, niż ubiegłoroczny maraton klasyków, kiedy to sędziowie wykartkowali połowę merengues, Hermiona Granger schudła chyba o dziesięć kilogramów po nocach spędzonych na dopieszczaniu taktyki, a Severus Snape zafundował Yaxleyowi wizytę u dentysty.

Dziś mogli przegrać. Cykl sukcesów i porażek mógł się zacząć od nowa, ale udało im się kupić trochę czasu.


	16. Chapter 16

Port lotniczy Barajas tętnił życiem. Turyści w kolorowych koszulach i z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi tłoczyli się do odprawy. Kierunek: Wyspy Kanaryjskie. Biznesmeni w ciemnych garniturach nie odklejali swych komórek od uszu. Grupa azjatów szturmowała sklep z pamiątkami z Madrytu i sąsiadujące z nim stoisko z winami. Kilkoro młodych, niczym nie wyróżniających się ludzi z wypchanymi plecakami, porozrzucanych po tej części poczekalni, skupiało się na własnych tabletach lub czytało zabraną w podróż książkę. Poruszali się samotnie, dwójkami lub trójkami, przyjaciele, którzy zdecydowali się na wspólną wyprawę na drugi koniec Europy, a może i świata. Ci nie szukali wyłącznie ciepłego morza i zatłoczonych plaż, nie stać ich było na oferty All Inclusive w renomowanych hotelach. Oni docierali do ukrytych między pagórkami sennych wiosek i miasteczek omijanych przez biura turystyczne. Zamiast nocnego klubu wybierali muzeum i wieczór przy piwie w knajpie, którą kiedyś im polecił znajomy znajomego.

Neville trochę im zazdrościł. Kiedyś, obiecywał sobie, kiedy wreszcie przestanie grać, a jeszcze nie będzie mieć dzieci, wybierze się z Hannah w taką podróż. Bez pośpiechu, po to, by poobserwować życie innych ludzi a nie po to, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu. Zerknął na zegarek. Do odprawy pozostało ponad pół godziny. Rozejrzał się za kawiarnią. Do baristy ustawiło się w kolejce kilka osób. Z nadzieją, że jeszcze zdąży wypić coś ciepłego, zajął jeden z nielicznych wolnych stolików. Zajęty poszukiwaniem portfela w czeluściach podręcznej torby usłyszał odgłos stawianego na stole papierowego kubka.

\- Duża czarna, z cukrem, bez mleka – Harry Potter wśliznął się na ostatnie wolne krzesło – Poprosiłem, by sypnęli trochę chili.

W jego uszach lśniły małe, złote kolczyki. Zdjął z głowy czapkę-bejsbolówkę z logiem znanej sportowej firmy i położył ją obok swojego kubka z kawą. Wewnątrz dymiła jasna mikstura o wyraźnie malinowym zapachu.

\- Dzięki – Neville pozbierał się – Widzę, że próbujesz nowości.

\- Kiedy będę stary i nieruchawy, będę żałował, że nie spróbowałem.

\- Od Seamusa się nauczyłeś takich mądrości życiowych?

Harry odchylił się do tyłu. Przeczesał ręką włosy i dyskretnie rozejrzał się po otoczeniu.

\- Chcesz, żebym był taki jak w Bremie? – przeszedł na niemiecki – Nie pozwolę drugi raz się tak potraktować.

Neville zagapił się na niego. Znali się niemal całe życie. W dzieciństwie Harry'ego ciągnęło do nowości. Kiedy coś go interesowało, musiał to dokładnie obejrzeć i poznać. Zarażał otoczenie pozytywną energią. Aż kiedyś, w wieku szesnastu lat wrócił z letniego obozu piłkarskiego i wyznał, że się zakochał. Uśmiech zniknął na wiele tygodni z jego twarzy. Później wciąż był niespokojnym duchem, obsesyjnie trenował i godzinami oglądał filmiki z trikami wielkich piłkarzy. Chciał kiedyś zbliżyć się do poziomu Ronaldinho lub Remusa Lupina.

Ostatnie miesiące w Bremie spędził kursując między domem a klubem. Nie wychodził z kolegami na miasto. Nikt go nie zapraszał. Zrodzona w szatni plotka zaczęła żyć własnym życiem.

\- Słuchaj, Nev… Nie chcę tego stracić – Harry wskazał przestrzeń między nimi – Jesteś dla mnie ważny. Gramy razem w klubie, w reprezentacji… Wciąż pamiętam, jak się cieszyłem, kiedy się dowiedziałem, że mamy w sąsiedztwie jeszcze jednego Angola.

Neville skinął głową.

\- Ale?...

\- Ale za bardzo się od ciebie uzależniłem – powiedział Harry z pełną powagą – Po tym, jak przyznałem się mamie i tacie… Cholera… W całym domu praktycznie tylko jeden Daniel ze mną rozmawia. Zawsze mogłem na ciebie liczyć, a przecież ty też masz swoje życie.

\- Nie jesteś sam – przypomniał mu cicho Neville.

\- Czasem chcę być sam, okay?

\- Żeby wyskoczyć w środku tygodnia na imprezkę? – nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania.

\- Nev, w soboty i niedziele zwykle pracuję, więc kiedy mam wyskakiwać? Mam dwadzieścia dwa lata i nasiedziałem się już dość w domu.

\- A Mister?

Neville był absolutnie przekonany, że trener szpieguje piłkarzy, nawet takie niewiniątka jak Daviesa czy Bletchleya. Ostatnio zrobił awanturę Grahamowi o jednego wypalonego papierosa. Montague przyznał się potem, że rzeczywiście zapalił. Podczas rodzinnego grill party w swoim ogrodzie zorganizowanego z okazji urodzin jego dziewczyny.

\- Przecież nie przychodzę na kacu na treningi – Harry wzruszył ramionami – Zresztą, gdyby Snape coś do mnie miał, już bym to usłyszał.

Tu Neville musiał przyznać przyjacielowi rację. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Też rozmawiałeś z Charliem?

Harry roześmiał się głośno.

\- Trochę też o tym myślałem. Wiesz, co zrobiłby nam Firenze, gdybyśmy się tak pojawili na zgrupowaniu?

\- Dwie sesje dziennie z jakimś mistrzem Zen by zniwelować wpływ złej energii chi – odpowiedział.

\- Harry Potter, por favor…

Obejrzeli się na chłopca, najwyżej siedmioletniego, ściskającego białą koszulkę z numerem 23. Kilka kroków dalej stała zapewne jego mama. Mały był tak podekscytowany, że mu odjęło mowę.

\- Chcesz autograf?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Como se llame?

\- Victor.

\- ¿A tí te interesa el fútbol? – zapytał Harry wypisując dedykację na koszulce.

\- Sí, apoyo a los Blancos – zapewnił chłopiec – Gracias... Muchas gracias.

\- ¡Que tengas un buen día!

Przywołany przez matkę pomachał im jeszcze na pożegnanie. Neville dopił kawę i wstał.

O, tak, Harry z pewnością miał większe zadatki na gwiazdę sportu. Żeby tylko częściej brał przykład z Raúla Gonzáleza a nie José Marii Gutiérreza.

X X X

Mężczyzna wydawał się sympatyczny. Przypominał Harry'emu tych poczciwych facetów ze sztabu medycznego, którzy mieli zawsze pod ręką chłodzący spray na obrzęki i rozgrzewające plastry na ból pleców. Prezentował otwartą postawę. Po przywitaniu wyciągnął dyktafon i poprosił o pozwolenie na użycie go. Harry zerknął na stojącego w progu Philippa. Kapitan skinął głową i posłał zachęcający uśmiech, po czym zniknął w korytarzu.

\- Minął już ponad miesiąc od twojego debiutu w barwach „Królewskich". Jak radzisz sobie z aklimatyzacją w nowym klubie?

\- Na początku zawsze jest ciężko. Ludzie mówią w języku, którego nie rozumiesz. Mówią zbyt szybko – przyznał Harry – Wszystko jest inne: jedzenie, klimat, tempo życia.

\- Czułeś się z tego powodu wyizolowany?

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Ani trochę. Mam tam Neville'a, kolegę z reprezentacji. We dwójkę jest o wiele łatwiej. Poza tym otrzymujemy naprawdę duże wsparcie od kolegów z klubu. Seamus i Charlie bardzo nam pomogli.

Właściwie to Charlie, poza pokrzykiwaniem na nich przy ustawianiu muru i esemesowaniem do swojej dziewczyny w każdej wolnej chwili, nie interesował się poczynaniami nowicjuszy i młodzików. Nawet jego przemowy motywacyjne przed kolejnymi meczami wypadały blado w porównaniu do rozbudowanych analiz taktycznych przedstawianych przez Snape'a.

\- Jak znosisz presję i rywalizację grając w jednym z najbardziej utytułowanych klubów na świecie?

\- Każdy gracz Realu Madryt znajduje się pod presją. Trzeba nauczyć się z tym żyć. W kadrze jest przynajmniej osiemnastu zawodników podstawowego składu, a nie jedenastu. Można przyzwyczaić się do rywalizacji. Tu nie chodzi o Pottera, Coote'a czy Zabiniego ale o drużynę. Dobro drużyny jest najważniejsze.

\- Czy media hiszpańskie bardzo różnią się od mediów niemieckich?

O, tak. W Niemczech nikt nie gonił za wiozącym go samochodem przez dwieście metrów z mikrofonem w garści i kamerzystą depczącym po piętach. Swoją drogą jakim cudem panna Parkinson potrafiła w ogóle biegać na szpilkach, pozostawało dla Harry'ego jedną z nigdy nie odkrytych tajemnic kobiecego świata.

\- Sposób zachowania mediów w Hiszpanii jest inny niż w pozostałych krajach – odpowiedział powoli – Bardziej krytyczny. Jeśli ktoś nie umie się z tym pogodzić, nie powinien grać w tym klubie.

Dziennikarz popatrzył na niego znacząco. Mógł pominąć tę wypowiedź, wystarczyło tylko jedno słowo. Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Z seniorem Slughornem rozpętującym osobistą krucjatę przeciwko Snape'owi nie musiał się obawiać, że jego wywiad dla niemieckiej gazety spotka się z brutalnym odzewem w Madrycie.

\- Jak oceniasz początek sezonu?

\- Zawsze walczymy o najwyższe cele. W tym roku jest tak samo. Wiem, że jeszcze brakuje nam płynności w grze i musimy szybko się poprawić. Mamy trochę pecha, nie strzelamy tylu goli, ile powinniśmy.

Bo Zacha Smitha powinien wreszcie przebadać jakiś porządny okulista, a Erniemu MacMillanowi należało zacząć dosypywać do bidonu małe dawki środków uspokajających. Jedynie Draco umiał zrobić na boisku użytek ze stwarzanych przez Harry'ego sytuacji. To dodawało mu sił do dalszych treningów i walki o miejsce w pierwszym składzie.

\- Niektórzy kibice martwią się twoją dyspozycją – dziennikarz znacząco zawiesił głos.

To by było tyle próżnych nadziei, że lamenty Sybilli Trelawney nad prowadzeniem się nowego nabytku Los Blancos nie dotrą do Niemiec. To był jeden kryzysowy tydzień. Harry nie zamierzał w najbliższym czasie powtórzyć ciągu wycieczek po madryckich nocnych klubach, ale nie planował też spędzać każdego wieczora przed telewizorem.

\- Jestem tylko człowiekiem a nie maszyną. Czy jestem zmęczony? Nie. Jestem świadomy, że na treningach trzeba wcisnąć pedał gazu. Tylko w ten sposób trener będzie umiał prawidłowo ocenić naszą dyspozycję i przydatność w najbliższym spotkaniu.

W tym momencie przeprowadzający wywiad dziennikarz wyglądał tak, jakby ujrzał tęczę. Czy to naprawdę takie dziwne, że sportowiec umie wypowiedzieć poprawnie dwa zdania? Oczywiście miał kolegów, zarówno w klubie jak i reprezentacji, którzy kompletnie baranieli na widok kamery i zmęczeni po intensywnym wysiłku mogli wydukać z siebie jedynie coś w stylu: „Biegłem, biegłem i kopłem". Jednak to nie był powód, by publika uważała ich za przepłaconych półgłówków.

\- Jakie masz plany, marzenia, związane z nowym klubem?

\- Chcę być ważną częścią tego wspaniałego projektu.

\- Co możesz powiedzieć o ostatnim meczu z Irlandią?

To, że wraz z ośmioma kolegami wstrzymał oddech, kiedy po dwudziestu minutach noszowi musieli zabrać poturbowanego Neville'a. Tylko Manuel stał oparty o słupek swojej bramki z tą znaną wszystkim miną, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że panuje nad sytuacją i nie straci tego panowania nawet jeśli zostałby sam przeciwko całej drużynie bojowo nastawionych Irlandczyków.

\- Zaliczyłem gola i asystę. Czułem się komfortowo na boisku. Takie mecze pozwalają nabrać pewności siebie.

Odetchnął bezgłośnie. Tematyka rozmowy zeszła na bezpieczniejszy grunt. O reprezentacji i eliminacjach do Mistrzostw Świata mógł mówić godzinami bez obaw, że ktoś wyrwie jego słowa z kontekstu i obróci je przeciwko niemu.

X X X

Ostatni tydzień pozostawił go w nerwowym nastroju. Jadąc do ośrodka treningowego Severus rozważał opcje skulenia się w kącie, histerycznego śmiechu i wyrywania włosów z głowy. W Valdebebas miał szpital a nie drużynę światowej klasy. Obu napastników ścięły drobne kontuzje. Malfoy zszedł z meczu Francji z Hiszpanią utykając. Służby medyczne doniosły mu w wieczornym raporcie, że MacMillan, Thomas, Longbottom i Corner zakończyli reprezentacyjne spotkania z mniejszymi lub większymi bólami. Lee Jordan poleciał specjalnie wynajętym przez klub samolotem prosto z boiska do prywatnej niemieckiej kliniki na operację złamanej kości śródstopia. Severus nie ufał miejscowej firmie oferującej jego piłkarzom opiekę medyczną i zaszczepił tę nieufność swojemu sztabowi. Stracił świetnego lewego obrońcę na pół sezonu i musiał liczyć na Montague'a, który na każdej sesji treningowej wzdychał za Francją.

\- Slughorn bredził w nocy, że niszczysz klub – Dołochow w ramach powitania wcisnął mu do rąk plik gazet i kubek z kawą – Twoje zachowanie przeczy zasadom przyzwoitości, stwarzasz złą atmosferę i marnujesz talent zawodników. Aha, i zupełnie nie stawiasz na naszych genialnych wychowanków.

Severus wyjrzał za okno na puste boisko.

\- Stara śpiewka.

\- Proponuję podać go do sądu.

\- Czyż nie piękny mamy dziś dzień?

Antonin podążył za nim wzrokiem.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale piździ jak cholera – skomentował pogodę zupełnie nie łapiąc ironii w głosie zwierzchnika.

\- Mamy w ogóle choć jedenastu zdrowych zawodników?

\- Nie na wszystkie pozycje.

Cóż, w sobotę w akcie desperacji mógłby wystawić Zabiniego na stoperze i Higgsa w ataku. Upił trochę kawy i zerknął na pierwszą stronę „Mundo Deportivo". Gazeta wielkimi literami obwieszczała atak „wirusa FIFA" na Bernabeu.

\- Wyrwałem Fudge'owi kilku tych naszych genialnych wychowanków, żeby robili na treningu sztuczny tłok.

Skinął głową. Zaczęli iść w kierunku jego biura.

\- Malfoy?

Absencja blondyna na boisku przed treningiem oznaczała, że przytrafiło mu się coś naprawdę poważnego.

\- Na siłowni. Ból w mięśniu, ale poranne prześwietlenie nic nie wykazało.

\- Każ dmuchać na zimne, to może będzie gotowy na Celtów.

Wyznaczył asystenta od przygotowania fizycznego do kierowania ruchem przy szatni. W ciągu pół godziny posegregował przychodzących piłkarzy. Z 23-osobowego składu została nieco ponad połowa.

Nott i Finch-Fletchley mieli niezadowolone miny. Davies przyłączył się do grupy przyjaciół z Castilli. Zabini próbował zagadnąć Montague'a. Potter dryfował jak wolny elektron, dopóki nie przechwycił go Higgs.

Sloper założył idiotyczną czapkę. Za tydzień pewnie już wszyscy jego podopieczni będą straszyć zgromadzonych na tarasie widokowym fotoreporterów identycznymi, czarnymi workami na głowach.

Nie wszyscy zdążyli odpocząć po reprezentacyjnej przerwie. Niektórzy wrócili do Madrytu nocą i nie było sensu męczyć ich forsownymi ćwiczeniami.

Rozgrzewka, trochę zabawy z piłką, rozciągania się w parach. Severus nawet przymknął oko na zorganizowaną przez Slopera mini-sesję zdjęciową podczas krótkiej przerwy.

Na drugim końcu boiska Weasley wyłapywał podrzucane przez trenera bramkarzy piłki. Dobrze, że chociaż w bramce miał kogo wystawić. Uczulał już od roku prezesa, że zespół potrzebuje jeszcze jednego porządnego bramkarza w odwodzie. Marvolo powtarzał w kółko tę samą śpiewkę, że Weasley jest najlepszy i gra zawsze na najwyższym poziomie. Tylko że im dalej w sezon, tym więcej Severus miał wątpliwości co do formy pierwszego kapitana.

Z założenia Weasley powinien pomagać trenerowi, jednak w wyniku nieszczęśliwego zbiegu okoliczności, bądź też klątwy rzuconej przez Culés, posada szkoleniowca Realu Madryt należała do najbardziej niepewnych w całej Hiszpanii. Obecny pierwszy kapitan drużyny miał już ich w karierze dziesięciu. Nauczył się nie przywiązywać do zwierzchników.

Trzech piłkarzy o najdłuższym stażu zachowywało się wobec Severusa jak osierocone rodzeństwo umieszczone w kolejnej rodzinie zastępczej. Weasley starał się ignorować problemy, Finnigan próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę stwarzając je, a Smith najchętniej uciekłby z domu.

Na korytarzach Valdebebas natknął się na pierwszych rekonwalescentów wracających z siłowni i gabinetu rehabilitacyjnego.

\- Jak tam, Zach? – zagadnął napastnika.

\- Powiedzieli, że będę żyć – Smith posłał mu słaby uśmiech.

To była pierwsza pomyślna wiadomość tego dnia. Wydawało się, że chmury nad Valdebebas zaczęły się rozstępować robiąc miejsce skrawkom nieba.

\- Trzymaj się – Severus położył mu rękę na ramieniu – Staraj się odpoczywać w domu.

\- Dobrze, sir… - Zach pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową.

Jak sierotki… Wystarczy okazać im trochę uczucia i od razu odżywają.

\- Mister! Ja też wracam! – Ernie MacMillan uwiesił się Smithowi na plecach – Razem z Zachem rozniesiemy Celtów w sobotę. Już się nie mogę doczekać.

Napastnik strząsnął z siebie skrzydłowego i przyjął profesjonalny dystans.

\- Prześwietlili mnie z każdej strony – MacMillan obrócił się dwa razy wokół własnej osi – Źle się przewróciłem i dlatego bolało mnie biodro.

\- Bo za dużo biegasz.

Snape oglądał fragmenty reprezentacyjnych występów swoich podopiecznych. MacMillan biegał całe dziewięćdziesiąt minut i potykał się o własne nogi.

\- Trzeba dużo biegać. Bez biegania nic nie wychodzi.

\- A ty nie zmieniłeś ostatnio butów? – zapytał go Severus.

\- Mówiłem, że te korki nadają się do wyrzucenia – wtrącił się Smith.

\- Są fajne…

\- Ślizgasz się w nich jak baletnica na lodzie.

\- Powiedz swojemu agentowi, by sponsor podesłał ci inne i porównaj – powiedział Snape – Nie możesz się teraz połamać.

W następnym tygodniu mieli bliskie spotkanie z Borussią Dortmund i ich cwaniakowatym trenerem. Postawa niemieckiego okularnika działała Severusowi na nerwy; zapewne dlatego, że dziesięć lat wcześniej zachowywał się podobnie.

\- Nie połamię się, Mister – zapewnił solennie MacMillan – Będę uważał. Będę biegał tylko tyle, ile trzeba.

Chłopak również odczuwał powagę sytuacji. Trafili w tym roku na grupę śmierci, aktualnych mistrzów trzech najsilniejszych europejskich lig. Holendrami się nie przejmował. Anglicy wyglądali, jakby uszło z nich całe powietrze. Za to Niemcy szli w nowym sezonie przez swoją ligę jak tornado.

Zagadnął jeszcze kilku zawodników. Zaczepił masażystę doglądającego Longbottoma na dłuższą rozmowę. Już miał wracać do gabinetu, kiedy zza zakrętu korytarza wyłonił się drugi kapitan Realu. Finnigan używał koszulki treningowej jako ręcznika. Całą górną połowę jego ciała ozdabiały tatuaże. Na lewym bicepsie jakieś chrześcijańskie motywy z Matką Boską i drzewem oliwnym sięgającym korzeniami w stronę serca, na prawym pogańskie i dalekowschodnie symbole szczęścia i miłości, z przodu i na plecach jakieś daty, imiona członków rodziny, cytat z wiersza, łacińska sentencja, kilka gwiazdek i bliżej nieokreślonych zawijasów. Dzięki niespodziewanej wizycie u fryzjera znacząco poprawił swój wygląd. Już nie przypominał długowłosego ćpuna wyjętego z lat 70-tych, ale prostego, nieogolonego gangstera szmuglującego nielegalny towar przez Cieśninę Gibraltarską.

\- ¡Hola! Mister!

Nawet z prezesem witał się używając słowa: „cześć" i przypominanie mu o okazywaniu szacunku zwierzchnikom trafiało w próżnię. Przeżył dwóch prezesów i siedmiu trenerów w samym Madrycie; i uważał, że wie lepiej.

\- Finnigan – Severus przywołał go gestem – Jeszcze jeden taki numer jak we wtorek i kibicujesz przyjaciołom z trybun.

\- Coś pan? Nie chcesz pan, bym strzelał gole? – obruszył się obrońca.

Jego zdziwiona mina nie pomagała Severusowi w zachowaniu zimnej krwi.

Seamus zapewnił swojej reprezentacji bardzo ważny remis, ale jego odwaga i brawura mogły być tragiczne w skutkach.

\- Mówię o tym, co zrobiłeś po strzeleniu gola – sprecyzował Snape.

\- Ucieszyłem się – tamten wzruszył ramionami i przetarł kark podkoszulkiem – Nie, no pan już zbyt upierdliwy jesteś.

Severusowi drgnęła powieka. Czuł niebezpieczne pulsowanie żyłki na skroni.

\- Nie będziesz mi tu fikołków robił jak jakiś pajac z podrzędnego cyrku!

\- Będę się cieszył tak, jak chcę.

\- Nie pamiętasz jak w ubiegłym roku tygodniami grałeś tylko dzięki zastrzykom?

\- Pan masz gdzieś moje zdrowie!

Snape wzniósł ręce w geście bezsilności.

\- Ty również! Kompletnie nie słuchasz naszych lekarzy! Wiesz, co się dzieje z twoim ciałem, kiedy robisz salto do tyłu? Najpierw ci się wygina kręgosłup, napinają się wspierające go mięśnie. Potem przez ułamek sekundy wisisz nad ziemią głową w dół i możesz skręcić kark, a na koniec lądujesz przeciążając sobie kolana.

Właśnie dolegliwości pleców notorycznie czepiały się madryckiego obrońcy, a nazwiskami piłkarzy, którym karierę przekreśliły kontuzje kolan, można by wybrukować najdłuższą ulicę w mieście. Ostatni z nich grzecznie grzał ławkę rezerwowych w Realu i liczył pomnażające się bez wysiłku na koncie pieniążki.

\- Wyluzuj pan – Finnigan poklepał go po ramieniu – Bo panu żyłka na skroni pójdzie.

Popatrzył jednak na trenera zupełnie poważnie.

\- Ja wiem, że Dean jest pod formą, a młody nie ma doświadczenia. Postaram się być na sto procent na Celtę i Niemców.

\- Wiesz, że mogę cię przesunąć na prawą obronę?

\- Spoko! Może znowu ustrzelę gola?

Finnigan puścił mu oko, okręcił mokrą koszulkę wokół szyi i rozbujanym krokiem pomaszerował w stronę szatni.

X X X

Sobotni mecz należał do tych, o których kibice siadając do niedzielnego obiadu już nie pamiętali. Było zimno. „Królewscy" wreszcie poprawili statystykę posiadania piłki, ale nie umieli z niego zrobić użytku. Severus pogratulował sobie w jedenastej minucie. Jeszcze w szatni udało mu się przekonać Smitha, że może być tym, kim zechce. Napastnik wziął do siebie te słowa i postanowił być przez piętnaście minut Draco Malfoyem. Holując piłkę przy nodze, wbiegł z lewego skrzydła za plecy obrońców Celty i huknął z całych sił, aż ubrany w fiolety bramkarz gości zawisł przerażony na słupku.

W drugiej połowie Draco zamienił się z Potterem. Podał piłkę dzieciakowi i zostawił go na pastwę czterech krzepkich obrońców. Dzieciak próbował czarować, ale skończyło się to dla niego upadkiem.

Snape musiał przyznać, że Potter, mimo gęby nadającej się bardziej do reklamy pasty do zębów dla dzieci niż do zastraszania boiskowych rywali, potrafi świetnie się odnaleźć w pobliżu bramki. Upadł inteligentnie, choć nie bez bólu. Tym samym dał szansę kolegom na bardzo łatwe podwyższenie wyniku.

Do wywalczonego przez niego rzutu karnego ustawili się Nott, Coote i Malfoy. Nawet Finnigan wymknął się pod bramkę gości, licząc zapewne na okazję do poprzytulania się. Malfoy nikomu nie pozostawił złudzeń co do formy. Pokierował piłkę w jedną stronę, a bramkarz Celtów rzucił się w drugą.

Zanim sędzia zakończył mecz, Snape był już myślami przy o wiele bardziej wymagających przeciwnikach i ich nakręconym trenerze.

Spotkanie z Celtą Vigo było dla Los Blancos niczym ostatni, głęboki wdech przed zanurkowaniem w głębokiej wodzie.


	17. Chapter 17

Borussia Dortmund – 2 : 1 – Real Madryt (Liga Mistrzów)

\- Czarno to widzę. To będzie nieszczęście! Wielkie nieszczęście!

Oczy Sybilli Trelawney, powiększone stukrotnie dzięki specjalnym okularom, zajmowały pół ekranu tableta. Wymysły starej baby nazywającej siebie dziennikarką sportową były czasem tak absurdalne, że jej program przypominał kabaretowy show. Nic dziwnego, że zaraz po emisji telewizyjnej kopie jej wywodów mnożyły się w Internecie jak grzyby po deszczu.

\- Severus Snape nie ma sposobu na niemieckie drużyny. Nigdy z nimi nie wygrał. Nigdy! To jego przekleństwo… Zła karma, jak to mówią… Napastnicy nie mają formy, obrona opatruje rany. Dlaczego?! – dziennikarka podniosła dramatycznie głos, po czym zniżyła go do szeptu – Dlaczego, zapytacie… Bo zajechał tych biednych, wymęczonych chłopców w presezonie. Źle się dzieje w Realu Madryt, kolejny już rok. Czy Tom Marvolo, świetny biznesmen i dobroczyńca tego klubu nie widzi, jaka nam, wiernym kibicom, dzieje się krzywda?! Severus Snape nigdy nie był godzien stąpać po świętej murawie Santiago Bernabeu…

Na dole ekranu wyskoczyła ikonka komunikatora.

Theodore kliknął na nią. Zamiast obrazu nawiedzonej specjalistki pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz Michaela Cornera.

\- Cześć, chłopaki! Co robicie?

\- Koncentrujemy się.

\- Właściwie to generał się dołuje oglądając występy seniory Trelawney – wtrącił się siedzący na drugim łóżku Justin.

Theo obejrzał się na niego. Postanowił, że na kolejnym zgrupowaniu wybierze Charliego na współlokatora. Nie, chwila, nie wybierze. Ostatnim razem Charlie zamknął się w łazience i przez godzinę zapewniał swoją Tracey, że ją kocha i że nigdy w życiu nie patrzył na nogi hostess na spotkaniu organizowanym przez sponsora.

\- Auć! Wiedziałem, że z Tottenhamu wyniosłeś skłonności masochistyczne, ale nie przypuszczałem, że jest z tobą aż tak źle.

Splótł ręce na piersiach i popatrzył krytycznie na wypoczywającego w Madrycie przyjaciela.

\- Londyn to wspaniałe miejsce.

\- Która część? Czerwona, niebieska czy biała?

\- Cały Londyn. Nie jestem rasistą. Jak stopa? – Theo szybko zmienił temat.

\- Boli.

\- To niech przestanie – polecił mu Justin – Sam tego burdelu z tyłu nie ogarnę.

\- Wróćmy do naszej poprzedniej filozofii – odparł rozluźniony Corner.

\- „Galacticos"?

\- Chrzanić obronę! Wszyscy lecą za piłką!

Theo rozbawiony potrząsnął głową.

\- No co? – Michael chyba wzruszył ramionami, bo obraz się przechylił – W Barcelonie to działa od lat.

X X X

Nogi się pod nim na moment ugięły. Theodore'a i jego przyjaciół otaczał ogromny rój kibiców. Trybuny nie mieniły się setkami kolorów jak na innych stadionach. Na Stamford Bridge wśród królewskiego błękitu zawsze się dało dostrzec ludzi ubranych inaczej. Na Old Trafford nie wszyscy chcieli wkładać czerwone koszulki, szczególnie gdy pogoda nie dopisała. Na Camp Nou głębokie odcienie bordo i granatu mieszały się z jaśniejszą czerwienią i złotem.

Na Signal Iduna Park wszystko było jednolite – żółte lub czarne. Nic pomiędzy. Nawet trener Dortmundczyków się nie wyróżniał – włosy koloru blond i czarna kurtka.

Theo obejrzał się na Charliego. Kapitan wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Z Thomasem było podobnie. Przy młodszym o dziesięć lat Bletchleyu doświadczony obrońca denerwował się jak nastolatek przed swoim wielkim debiutem.

\- Więcej życia! – krzyknął do nich Nott.

Jego głos został wchłonięty przez ścianę dźwięku. Z trybun dobiegał ryk, który w Hiszpanii kojarzono by ze zdobytym golem. Tutaj sędzia właśnie uniósł gwizdek do ust by rozpocząć mecz.

Pierwszą akcję Borussii przerwali Neville i Ritchie. Trzy podania i piłka trafiła pod nogi rozpędzonego Erniego. Przeciwnicy jednak dobrze przygotowali się do tego spotkania. MacMillan uciekł jednemu obrońcy, ale pozostałym dwóm już nie.

Niemcy przejęli inicjatywę. Wymuskany laluś, który, wedle przedstawionych przez Snape'a danych powinien być obrońcą, korzystając z tego, że defensywa Realu zajęła się jego bardziej znanymi kolegami, zapędził się aż pod bramkę Charliego i strzelił. Na szczęście prosto w jego wyciągnięte dłonie.

Charlie wznowił grę, ale podał niecelnie. Neville wyłuskał piłkę spod nóg kolegów z reprezentacji i zapoczątkował atak z kontry. Draco przedryblował pomiędzy dwoma obrońcami i dośrodkował do przyczajonego Harry'ego. Za mocno.

Theo niezadowolony zacisnął zęby. Kiedy Potter obsługiwał bardziej egoistycznych kolegów z przodu i na skrzydłach, robił to z chirurgiczną precyzją, a czasem i fantazją. Kiedy jednak ich role odwracały się, nikt nie umiał posłać mu dokładnego podania. To mogła być piękna szansa, być może decydująca o pozycji Realu w grupie. Ilu już takich nie wykorzystali od początku sezonu?

Dobrze, że przynajmniej nowych nabytków Realu Madryt ogólna atmosfera nie przerażała, bo hałas nie zmniejszał się ani trochę. Czasem przybierał bardziej zorganizowane formy stadionowych przyśpiewek:

\- Ale ale ale ale oh BvB 09! Ale ale ale ale oh BvB 09!

W przeciwieństwie do tych wymyślanych przez Ultrasów, ich celem bardziej było podnoszenie morale własnej drużyny niż deprecjonowanie wroga. Z pewnością na wszystkich przyjezdnych taka manifestacja poparcia robiła piorunujące wrażenie.

Gdy piłka w końcu dostała się pod nogi Pottera, Theo Nott mógł zatrzymać się na chwilę z rękoma na biodrach i wziąć głęboki oddech. Harry przemknął przez niemiecką linię obrony, jakby zawodnicy byli nieruchomymi drzewami w lesie. We czterech zdołali jednak zepchnąć go do linii bocznej. Draco był za daleko, Erniego zasłonił defensywny pomocnik, a Terry Boot kompletnie zniknął. Osamotniony Harry wykonał jeszcze sprytny ruch nogą, by piłka odbita od łydek rywali wypadła na aut.

Theo przeklął wybraną przez trenera-okularnika taktykę. Borussia nacierała środkiem, nie pozwalając mu i Neville'owi na moment dekoncentracji. Kiedy ich atak napotykał zbyt duży opór, kierowali się na lewą lub prawą flankę. A wszyscy podstawowi i rezerwowi gracze z tych pozycji pozostali w Madrycie i lizali rany po występach w reprezentacjach.

Thomas nie umiał poradzić z napastnikiem BvB, który raz wyskakiwał ponad niego, a innym razem niemal kładł się na murawie posyłając piłkę za piłką w kierunku bramki Charliego.

W dwudziestej minucie meczu Theo już wiedział, kto go wygra. Uważał się za mądrego faceta, nawet koledzy z Londynu jak i z Madrytu podziwiali jego wiedzę i umiejętność logicznego myślenia. Mimo poganiania bocznych obrońców, by zacieśnili szyki, mimo wołania Erniego, by przynajmniej on udzielał się więcej w pressingu w środku pola, teraz mógł tylko stanąć i patrzeć bezsilnie, jak Borussia Dortmund wyłącza z gry jedno z najmocniejszych ogniw w drużynie „Królewskich". Neville Longbottom przyjął piłkę, będąc pomiędzy Benderem, Kehlem i Grosskreutzem. Spróbował podać ją Erniemu, ale w walce bark w bark i pewnie przy dyskretnym pociąganiu za koszulkę, stracił równowagę i upadł prosto na buty leżącego już Niemca.

Sędzia przerwał grę. Medycy rzucili się w kierunku leżącego chłopaka. Snape kazał Flintowi rozgrzać się i zaniepokojony oczekiwał na wieści przy bocznej linii boiska.

Jeden z medyków uniósł koszulkę Neville'a ukazując publiczności zawiły wzór krzyżujących się niebieskich plastrów. Dotykali go, ktoś przeczesywał mu palcami włosy w poszukiwaniu guza.

Hummels i Reus podeszli ze zmartwionymi minami. Pytali go po niemiecku. Theo zdążył ponad ich głowami uchwycić przerażone spojrzenie stojącego na środku boiska Pottera i wepchnął się pomiędzy Niemców. Nie było czasu na tkliwe rozmowy.

\- Jak się czujesz?

Neville siedział, ale na jego twarzy malował się grymas bólu.

\- Dasz radę biegać przez siedemdziesiąt minut?

Theo przykucnął i popatrzył młodszemu koledze prosto w oczy. Chłopak sam powinien najlepiej wiedzieć ile wytrzyma jego ciało. To tylko faza grupowa. Dla jednego punktu mniej lub więcej nie warto ryzykować kilku miesięcy na rehabilitacji.

Neville zrozumiał przekaz. Potrząsnął głową.

Wstał, korzystając z wielu pomocnych dłoni. Wspierany przez dwóch medyków opuścił boisko. Marcus, wysłuchawszy ostatnich podszeptów Snape'a, pozwolił sędziemu technicznemu obejrzeć podeszwy swoich korków, przeżegnał się i pobiegł na lewą stronę. Przekazał Ritchiemu instrukcję, by ten zajął opuszczoną przez Longbottoma pozycję.

Theo realnie oceniał szanse drużyny w starciu z niemiecką machiną oblężniczą. Pięć minut wcześniej mieli szansę na remis. Teraz liczyło się wyjście z twarzą z Signal Iduna Park.

Na początku nie wyglądało to tak źle. MacMillanowi udało się aż trzy razy wbiec ze skrzydła w pole karne przeciwników, ale wszystkie jego strzały mijały się z celem. Również Draco i Terry'emu zabrakło precyzji, albo zwyczajnego szczęścia.

A potem Dean dał się ogłupić ubranemu w czarno-żółtą koszulkę napastnikowi, który znalazł się na czystej pozycji do oddania strzału i posłał piłkę obok słupka. Charlie nie dosięgnął.

Stadionem zatrzęsło. Mężczyznę z czarną dziewiątką na plecach otoczyli koledzy. Wszyscy zebrani na trybunach kibice wstali z krzesełek i zaczęli skakać.

Ile to decybeli? Chyba niewiele ciszej niż na stadionie Galatasarayu podczas derbów Stambułu. Jeśli oficjalny rekord głośności należał do obiektu tureckiej drużyny, to Dortmund nie pozostawał zbyt daleko w tyle.

W każdej, nawet beznadziejnej sytuacji istnieje zawsze pole manewru umożliwiające, może niekoniecznie wyjście z kłopotów, ale na pewno zadanie rywalowi bolesnego ciosu.

Theo wiedział doskonale, jak taki cios zadać. Szybko ustawił kolegów.

Charlie wznowił grę od bramki, podając do Seamusa. Seamus oddał piłkę Theo, który posłał ją przez pół boiska ponad głowami wciąż uśmiechniętych Dortmundczyków. Każdy ruch dokładnie w tempo, jak dźwięki melodii uporządkowane dzięki wahadłu metronomu. Theo zawsze słyszał tę melodię. Towarzyszyła mu, kiedy wchodził na murawę i cichła dopiero po ostatnim gwizdku sędziego. Czasem zdarzało się, że jego koledzy również ją słyszeli. W tych rzadkich chwilach nie byli zbieraniną sportowców z różnych części świata, lecz idealnie zsynchronizowaną orkiestrą.

Piłka znalazła się dokładnie tam, gdzie tego sobie zażyczył, czyli przy nodze Pottera, który wbiegł za plecy obrońców Borussii. Bramkarz rzucił się do przodu ratować sytuację, ale nie wiedział tego, co doskonale wiedział Theo.

Harry nigdy nie odda strzału na bramkę przeciwnika, jeżeli jest przekonany, że Draco Malfoy znajduje się na czystej pozycji. Lekkie podanie w lewo, zupełnie nie markowane, tak jakby od niechcenia. Bramkarz się wyciągnął na całą swoją wysokość, ale Draco przerzucił piłkę ponad jego rękoma.

Po dwóch minutach znów był remis.

Snape w przerwie niewiele miał do przekazania. Rzucił kilka uwag, by nie dali się zamknąć na własnej połowie i starali się bardziej grać skrzydłami.

Charlie wyglądał na najbardziej zmęczonego z całej wyjściowej jedenastki. Mimo zmiany stron głosy tysięcy ubranych w czarno-żółte barwy kibiców przytłaczały go. Wygrywający latami wszelkie plebiscyty na najlepszego bramkarza kapitan Realu nie umiał wykrzesać z siebie kompletnie woli walki ani zmobilizować przyjaciół. Zadanie to spadło na Finnigana.

Theo był pełen obaw. Potwierdziły się one szybko. Seamus zaczynał się denerwować. Nie radził na prawej obronie tak, jak by tego chciał. Nie nadążał za kręcącymi się jak osy przeciwnikami. W akcie desperacji ściął prującego jak niemiecki czołg Schmelzera. Chciał wślizgiem wybić mu piłkę, ale trafił w nogi. Nawet nie kłócił się z sędzią za żółtą kartkę. Nie miał sił.

Piłkarze Borussii wiedzieli, co robią. Coraz częściej wyłączali Theo z gry. Od początku drugiej połowy pilnowało go przynajmniej trzech zawodników, żeby tylko nie dostał piłki, żeby – jeśli już ją miał – nie zdążył spreparować drugiego idealnego crossa przez pół boiska pod nogi któregoś z ofensywnych graczy Realu.

\- Ritchie! – krzyknął do kolegi i wykonał gest sugerujący, by zamienili się pozycjami.

Coote pokiwał głową i szybko wykonał polecenie. Theo przez moment miał tyle swobody by przyjąć piłkę od Marcusa i przekazać ją dalej Erniemu. MacMillanowi udało się wreszcie odnaleźć Terry'ego Boota, o którym zapomnieli chyba już wszyscy, łącznie z dortmundzkimi obrońcami. Terry wypuścił się do przodu, przymierzył się i trafił w dobrze ustawionego Weidenfellera.

Rozbiegani Niemcy sprawnie skonstruowali nową akcję. Znów wykorzystali słabość lewego skrzydła Realu Madryt. Theo mógł tylko patrzeć jak we dwójkę ogrywają samotnego Marcusa, a potem Deana Thomasa. Tylko dzięki Charliemu utrzymywali wyniesiony z pierwszej połowy remis, ale jak długo?

Kolejne minuty ograniczyły się do przepychanek w środku pola. Piłka co kilka sekund zmieniała właścicieli. Theo próbował się uwolnić spod opieki rywali, pomagać dziurawej obronie. Z czterech grających za jego plecami kolegów jedynie ten najmłodszy zachował zimną krew. Gładko wybijał piłkę spod nóg Dortmundczyków, nie faulował, poruszał się świetnie w swoim sektorze i nie dawał sędziom najmniejszego pretekstu do zwrócenia mu uwagi. Bletchley wkrótce odeśle Deana Thomasa na ławkę rezerwowych. Ciekawe, jak duma ciemnoskórego obrońcy to zniesie?

Dzięki zachowaniu Finnigana ich przeciwnicy zyskali rzut rożny. Z powodu źle wybitej przez Charliego piłki otrzymali następny. Tym razem bramkarz „Królewskich" dobrze ustawił kolegów. Theo stanął obok słaniającego się na nogach Pottera i chwycił go z tyłu za koszulkę, żeby dzieciak się wyprostował.

\- Masz wytrzymać – powiedział mu prosto do ucha – Masz, cholera, wytrzymać, bo dziś nikt ciebie nie zmieni.

Snape z ławki rezerwowych ani razu nie spojrzał w stronę przycupniętego w fotelu Zabiniego. Nie mógł wzmocnić defensywy, bo już nie miał nikogo więcej.

Harry pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie i słabo uścisnął jego rękę. Razem wyskoczyli do góry. To Bletchley wybił głową piłkę daleko od bramki. Draco rzucił się do niej, ale czujny pomocnik BvB zablokował mu drogę. „Królewscy" nie zdążyli jeszcze rozejść się na swoje pozycje, kiedy mały blondynek z twarzą przedszkolaka i grzywką zaczesaną na bok w podskokach skierował się do bramki Charliego.

Taka lekkość ruchów i cicha pogarda dla przeciwników widoczna jedynie w spojrzeniu, skojarzyły się Theo od razu z Dennisem Creeveyem. Instynktownie przeciął mu drogę. Chłopak odbił się od jego klatki piersiowej jak szmaciana lalka. Przewrócił się na bok i chwycił się za kostkę.

\- Wstawaj! – Theo krzyknął, kiedy sędzia odgwizdywał faul.

Splunął w drugą stronę, choć miał wielką ochotę napluć dzieciakowi w twarz. Z takich małych gwiazdeczek wyrastali potem zepsuci ludzie żerujący na pracy całej drużyny. Takich nie niszczyły pieniądze, bo z reguły nie wywodzili się ze skrajnej biedy. Ich korumpowała sława. Wieczny poklask, blask reflektorów, uwielbienie milionów kibiców – uzależniali się od tego jak od najsilniejszego narkotyku. Za kilka lat, może nawet miesięcy, ten dzieciak przestanie oglądać się na pracujących z nim kolegów. Większy klub, bardziej charyzmatyczny trener, uwiodą go obietnicami Złotych Piłek i wyższych umów sponsorskich.

Malfoy, Zabini i Finnigan byli również do pewnego stopnia zepsuci. Jednak Blaise miał świadomość, że jego czas mija i przyjmował ten fakt z pokorą. Seamus wierzył, że nie ma większego klubu niż Real i to go trzymało w Madrycie. Natomiast Draco się zmieniał. Nie widać tego było na boisku, ale na treningach garnął się do ludzi, szanował pracowników ośrodka treningowego, doceniał pracę rehabilitantów i wszelkich asystentów. Stał się jakby łagodniejszy, spokojniejszy.

Sędzia wyciągnął z kieszeni żółty kartonik.

\- Agresywne wejście w przeciwnika – wyjaśnił sztywną angielszczyzną.

\- Niezamierzone – zapewnił go Theo i przystopował gestem nadbiegającego Finnigana gotowego do kłótni – Celowałem w piłkę.

\- Jasne – arbiter popatrzył na niego z powątpiewaniem zanim wznowił grę.

Ludzie na trybunach zdzierali wciąż gardła. Nie znał niemieckiego, ale sama różnorodność melodii i słów mogła imponować. Pewnie nie doszli nawet do połowy śpiewnika kibica, choć mecz powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi.

Nagle za plecami Theo zrobiło się za dużo pustej przestrzeni. Miles asekurował Marcusa z lewej strony. Dean w pogoni za napastnikiem BvB zapędził się mocno w prawo. Seamus powinien cofnąć się, nawet pod samą bramkę, jednak źle ocenił sytuację.

Napastnik Borussii ograł Deana i wykonał wrzutkę w pole karne prosto do nadbiegającego kolegi. Charlie wypiąstkował piłkę, ale przejął ją inny z rywali. Kopnął bez wahania.

Theo ogłuchł na kilka długich sekund. Piłkarze Borussii zebrali się w ciasną grupkę. Stadion eksplodował kolejną pieśnią:

\- Olé, jetzt kommt der BVB! Olé, jetzt kommt der BVB! Olé, jetzt kommt der BVB!

Zanim wybrzmiały ostatnie słowa, stadionowy spiker zaczął entuzjastycznie wykrzykiwać nazwisko strzelca. Tłum dołączył do tych okrzyków. Zafalowały żółto-czarne flagi.

Na nic się zdały kolejne zrywy. Znów odcięty przez przeciwników Theo mógł tylko szarpać się i patrzeć jak jego ofensywni koledzy próbują wyrównać wynik. Skończyły im się pomysły. Widział jak, czasem zupełnie bezmyślnie, wbiegający pomiędzy obrońców Malfoy czy Potter narażają Real na niebezpieczne kontry. Kolejne ataki Draco, Erniego i wchodzącego z ławki Zacha Smitha nie przynosiły skutku. Borussia zwarła swoją obronę, przecinała każdą akcję, zanim ta zdążyła nabrać rozpędu.

Walczyli do końca, do ostatniej sekundy ostatniej z pięciu doliczonych minut, do ostatniej wrzutki w pole karne, dopóki porzucona przez piłkarzy futbolówka nie potoczyła się za wykreśloną na trawie białą linię pół metra od bramki.

Kiedy z pochylonymi głowami schodzili do szatni, chyba wszyscy czuli się podobnie. Jakby nie przegrali meczu w grupie, ale co najmniej półfinał. Jeszcze jeden półfinał, tylko tym razem z niemiecką drużyną noszącą żółto-czarne, a nie czerwone koszulki.

Olivieira z resztą zabranych do Dortmundu pracowników próbowali ich jakoś pocieszać. Dołochow przypominał, że mają jeszcze rewanż u siebie i że na pewno dadzą radę.

Snape notował coś w czarnym notesie. W kieszeni jego kurtki dzwoniła komórka.

\- Nie odbierze pan? – Theo podszedł do niego.

Zmarszczki wokół oczu trenera w surowym, zimnym świetle wydawały się jakby głębsze, cera poszarzała.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, Theo zrozumiał, że Snape również przeżywał tę porażkę, być może mocniej od nich.

Ktoś z drugiego końca Europy nie dawał za wygraną. Monotonny, standardowy dźwięk gubił się w szumie ludzkich głosów.

\- Nie odbierze pan telefonu? – zapytał ponownie Theo.

\- Nie.


	18. Chapter 18

RCD Mallorca – 0 : 5 – Real Madryt

Okolica tonęła w zieleni. Harry rozglądał się z ciekawością. Budynki skrywające się wśród gęstych drzew miały fasady z ciętego kamienia i szyldy rzeźbione w drewnie. W oddali dało się dostrzec zbocze wzgórza z plantacją równo posadzonych krzewów winorośli. Gdzieś tam było zapewne też słońce, jednak jego promienie nie docierały już do tej części miasta.

Terry przywiózł ich z fasonem, wygrzebawszy w garażu srebrnego Astona Martina. Żółtą corvettę podobno pożyczył kuzynowi, który chciał zaimponować nowej dziewczynie.

Na ulicy robił się coraz większy ruch. Kilku fotoreporterów ulokowanych przy budynku naprzeciwko chciwie wycelowało obiektywy aparatów w stronę wejścia restauracji. Roger i Jack podeszli porozmawiać z grupą fanów dyskretnie ochraniani przez dwóch panów w czarnych garniturach.

Lee Jordan grzebał się z tylnego siedzenia samochodu wykłócając się z kierowcą, że sobie poradzi.

\- Cześć, stary! – Terry ucieszył się na jego widok – Nie wiedziałem, że tak szybko cię wypuszczą z domu.

Chwycił kolegę za rękę i postawił go do pionu. Harry wyciągnął i podał jego kule.

\- Niech by spróbowali mnie zatrzymać – odgrażał się wesoło lewy obrońca.

\- Jak noga? – zapytał Neville – Na zdjęciach wyglądało, że cię nieźle zagipsowali.

Lee postukał palcem w kolano.

\- Pokaż mi swój gips, to ja też ci pokażę – puścił do nich oko.

\- Oberwało mi się po plecach, nie po nodze.

\- Zawsze powtarzałem, że grunt do dobre masażystki – westchnął i uwiesił się Neville'owi na szyi – Jak cię taka wymasuje, to od razu stajesz na nogi.

Terry parsknął śmiechem.

\- No co? Widziałeś jaki sztab medyczny mają w Juve albo Chelsea? Takie laski to każdego wyleczą.

Pod restaurację podjechało czarne Audi z czarnowłosą kobietą za kierownicą. Siedzenie pasażera zajmował Charlie. Długo rozmawiał z towarzyszką.

\- Nie wiem, co on w niej widzi – przyznał cicho Terry.

\- Stary… - Lee znacząco zawiesił głos – Niektóre rzeczy to widać tylko nocą.

Tymczasem Charlie pocałował swoją dziewczynę i wyszedł na ulicę witany owacjami fanów. Tracey odjechała w kierunku centrum.

\- El Capitan, witamy – Lee ukłonił się.

\- Ty tutaj? – rudowłosy uniósł w górę brwi.

\- Żywiołu nie zatrzymasz.

\- Wujek Tomek już przyjechał?

\- Nie – Zach Smith wyszedł z restauracji – Obsługa daje tylko mineralną. Nie chcą zaczynać bez niego.

\- Nie wyskoczyłeś na fajka? – Charlie popatrzył na niego niemal błagalnie – Powiedz, że nie wyskoczyłeś na fajka.

\- Odczep się – napastnik wysupłał w kieszeni gumę do żucia – Rzuciłem rok temu.

Poczuł się w obowiązku wyjaśnić tę kwestię nowym kolegom.

\- On mi nie wierzy – wskazał palcem pierwszego kapitana – Jak Mister podwyższył kary dyscyplinarne to musiałem rzucić.

\- Na zdrowie ci wyszło – stwierdził Charlie.

\- Słitfocia z rąsi? – zaproponował nagle Zach.

\- Chętnie. Potem zrobię wam wszystkim zdjęcie, zgoda?

Harry i Neville automatycznie pokiwali głowami. Ich kapitan zebrał już wystarczająco dużo materiału, by zrobić dwustustronnicowy album pod tytułem: „Moi nowi koledzy z Niemiec – październik". Harry podejrzewał, że edycja sierpniowa i wrześniowa spoczywają gdzieś bezpiecznie w szufladzie w domu Charliego.

Powoli zjeżdżali się kolejni zawodnicy. Draco przywiózł Grahama w sportowym kabriolecie, wywołując z pewnością kilka omdleń wśród grupy wołających go fanów. Nott i Corner też przyjechali razem. Harry'emu zawsze serce biło szybciej na widok Theo w cywilnym ubraniu. Michael w białych spodniach, podkoszulku i prostej marynarce przypominał mu bohaterów amerykańskiego serialu kryminalnego, który kiedyś oglądała mama. Natomiast Theo byłoby dobrze we wszystkim. W zwykłej, białej koszuli z podkasanymi rękawami i jasnych jeansach podtrzymywanych szerokim paskiem Theodore Nott wyglądał sto razy bardziej elegancko niż większość facetów w formalnych garniturach.

Zaraz po nich pod restaurację podjechały dwa czarne samochody i limuzyna. Z samochodów wysypali się ochroniarze, a z limuzyny dostojnie wysiadł prezes w otoczeniu wianuszka wszelkiego rodzaju sekretarzy i asystentów. Charlie podszedł do niego i razem udali się do środka.

Zach i Lee wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Harry przyłapał ich na tym. Uniósł pytająco brwi, ale obaj szybko odwrócili wzrok.

\- Idę – poinformował napastnik – Może wreszcie zaczną nalewać wino.

\- I dadzą coś do żarcia – dodał Jordan – Skoro Wujek Tomek co miesiąc stawia nam kolację, to niech się przynajmniej wysili.

Harry też miał pociągnąć najlepszego przyjaciela do środka. Na ulicy zapalały się latarnie. Fani powoli rozchodzili się. I tylko liczba obiektywów aparatów się nie zmniejszała.

Wtedy na ulicę wjechało kolejne srebrne autko. Z powodu tłoku zaparkowało nieco dalej od restauracji. Jednak doskonale słyszeli buchający z głośników głos hiszpańskiego rapera użalającego się nad samotnością. Kierowca wyłączył muzykę i wysiadł, wywołując tym gwałtowną, entuzjastyczną reakcję fanów piłki nożnej. Terry zgiął się we dwoje. Harry i Neville wsparli się o siebie rycząc ze śmiechu.

Seamus Finnigan ukradł buty jakiemuś żołnierzowi, ciemnoczerwone wąskie spodnie – siostrze lub dziewczynie. Brązową, rozchełstaną koszulę znalazł w paczce darów do Afryki.

Uniósł ręce w powitalnym geście jak cesarz wracający z dalekiej wyprawy. Podszedł do kibiców i pozwolił się im obfotografować. Potem wyściskał się z Jackiem i Rogerem. Zagadał do ochroniarzy Toma Marvolo, którzy czatowali na zewnątrz restauracji.

\- Z kim przegrałeś zakład? – wypalił Terry, gdy drugi kapitan podszedł do nich.

\- Ja nie przegrywam zakładów – odparł dumnie Seamus.

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś daltonistą – powiedział Harry, gdy już złapał oddech po ataku śmiechu.

Jego kolega do stroju dobrał odpowiednie dodatki: złoty zegarek, złoty łańcuch i nabijany ćwiekami pasek z srebrną klamrą w kształcie głowy byka.

\- Chyba bratanica ci pomagała – zgadywał Neville.

\- To, że nocuje dziś u mnie z matką nie znaczy jeszcze, że pozwalam jej włazić do szafy.

\- Nie tłumacz się – doradził mu Terry – I tak ci nie uwierzymy.

Seamus uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni nieprzyzwoicie wąskich spodni komórkę.

\- To… kto chce ze mną zdjęcie?

Harry, Terry i Neville rzucili się do ucieczki. Niestety drugi kapitan zdążył chwycić go za łokieć. Harry poleciał do tyłu, prosto w objęcia Seamusa. Popatrzył z zazdrością na szybszych kolegów, którzy oddaliwszy się na bezpieczną odległość niemal kładli się ze śmiechu.

\- Uśmiech!

Uwolniony z uścisku zerknął Seamusowi przez ramię. Na ekranie komórki jego umiarkowanie radosna mina kontrastowała z przytłaczającym uśmiechem obrońcy. Harry wyglądał jak uczeń, do którego szkoły przyjechała gwiazda rocka.

\- Jeśli to wstawisz na facebooka, przez tydzień nie znajdziesz czystych ręczników w swojej szafce.

Drugi kapitan wcale tym nie zmartwiony dalej miział palcem po ekranie. Z tyłu Terry i Neville z trudem łapali powietrze.

\- Słyszysz? – Harry ostrzegawczo podniósł głos.

\- Nie wstawiłem tego na facebooka – uspokoił go Seamus i pokazał komórkę.

Pod wspólnym zdjęciem, obrobionym w pośpiechu i ozdobionym kilkoma gwiazdkami widniał opis po hiszpańsku: „Z przyjacielem przed uroczystą kolacją" i link do twitterowego konta Harry'ego.

\- Mogę to wykasować…

\- Tak! Tak, proszę – Harry nie miał ochoty występować na fotografiach, na których jego koledzy robili z siebie idiotów.

\- Ale.. – Seamus uniósł w górę wskazujący palec – Mam jeden warunek.

\- Chodźmy stąd – Harry zagarnął przyjaciół i pokierował ich do wejścia pachnącej szałwią restauracji – Zgłodniałem.

Nie chciał słyszeć o kolejnych genialnych pomysłach drugiego kapitana. Wciąż nie poszedł do fryzjera, choć dał się mu niedawno wmanewrować w tę obietnicę. Grał na czas.

X X X

Firenze nie pochwaliłby takiej aranżacji przestrzeni. Restauracja należała do najdroższych w mieście. Rozproszone światło i dobiegające z tyłu dźwięki pianina zachęcały do spędzenia tu czasu. Obrusy na stolikach były wykrochmalone, stroiki z kwiatów przygotowane przez specjalistę, a fartuszki kelnerek krótkie i urocze. Niestety przy każdym stole mogło się pomieścić najwyżej osiem osób. Żaden trener ani psycholog sportowy w normalnych warunkach nie zgodziłby się, by jego drużyna spożywała posiłek podzielona. Pewnie dlatego Snape siedział obok prezesa ze skwaszoną miną a Charlie wyglądał, jakby połknął kij.

Harry dzielił swój stół z Nevillem, Terrym, Rogerem Davisem, Milesem Bletchleyem i trzema canteranos, których znał jedynie z widzenia. Jego hiszpański był pewnie na poziomie ich angielskiego, więc o jakichkolwiek próbach porozumienia nie mogło być mowy.

Młody napastnik podupadł na duchu, kiedy postawiono przed nimi danie główne: jakiś gatunek miejscowej ryby przyrządzony zgodnie ze starą recepturą ściśle przechowywaną od pokoleń przez właścicieli restauracji.

\- O co chodzi? – Harry trącił go łokciem i podejrzliwie lustrował swoją porcję – To coś dziwnego? Mam tego nie jeść?

Roger potrząsnął tylko głową. Po drugiej stronie ich stołu Neville wzruszył ramionami i przełknął pierwszy kęs. Uniósł kciuk w górę, co wywołało uśmiechy na twarzach chłopaków z cantery.

\- Nawet tutaj musieli gadać z naszym dietetykiem – westchnął Roger i zaczął dłubać w talerzu – Od trzech lat nie jadłem prawdziwego, dużego steka. Mama zawsze marynuje je dzień wcześniej i potem opieka na ruszcie…

Harry nie rozumiał.

\- Ale czemu aż trzy lata?

\- Pablo mówi, że ryby są dobre dla kości, a przez wołowinę mogę mieć kłopoty z wagą.

\- Dzieciak chodzi głodny – wtrącił się Terry.

Davies popatrzył na nich żałośnie jak wyrzucony na dwór szczeniak.

\- Dlaczego im nie powiesz? – zapytał Harry.

\- Bo mają rację? – zasugerował cicho chłopak.

Terry tylko potrząsnął głową. W przeciwieństwie do nowej nadziei „Królewskich" nie miał tak silnej motywacji, by podążać za wytycznymi wszystkich klubowych doradców i specjalistów. Czasem ponosił tego konsekwencje.

Wyciągnął telefon z powieszonej na oparciu krzesła bluzy. Ekran rozjaśnił się, a sam napastnik prychnął cicho.

Podsunął Harry'emu pod stołem komórkę, by mógł przeczytać wiadomość od Finnigana.

„Jak tam w kąciku dla najmłodszych?"

Siedzieli pięć metrów od niego, ale drugi kapitan załapał się do bardziej szacownego towarzystwa. Aktualnie wraz z Charliem próbował się śmiać z dowcipu prezesa. Słabo im to wychodziło.

„Lepiej niż w towarzystwie faceta, który opowiada same suchary" – odpisał Terry.

Prawdziwą zabawę to mieli ci szczęściarze, których stolik skrywała częściowo przed Tomem Marvolo zielona aranżacja z roślin w tradycyjnych donicach. Nott, Corner i Finch-Fletchley nie ściszali głosów. Ich rozmowę czasem przerywał śmiech Zacha Smitha i Terence'a Higgsa. Wino się lało, wymieniano doświadczenia z ligi angielskiej i plotki o artystach, których piosenek Harry nigdy nie słyszał.

„I pilnie potrzebuje operacji plastycznej nosa" – brzmiała odpowiedź drugiego kapitana.

Terry opluł się i zaczął ratować ubranie serwetką. Harry także parsknął śmiechem.

\- A to cwaniak! Patrzy?

\- Nie – Harry zerkał kątem oka w bok.

\- Daj znać, jak się odwróci w naszą stronę.

\- To… tak jakby… Teraz?

Terry Boot odwrócił się również i pokazał Finniganowi język. Nie przewidział tylko, że obrońca będzie trzymał w dłoni komórkę i zrobi użytek z aparatu fotograficznego.

\- Cholera by go!...

Na szczęście Marvolo nic nie zauważył pochłonięty rozmową z Dołochowem. Snape nie był tak nieświadomy wyczynów swoich podopiecznych.

Harry i Terry widzieli ze swojego miejsca, jak trener coś mówi i wyciąga rękę. Seamus pokornie oddał pod stołem komórkę i podkradł drugą z powieszonej na krześle marynarki Charliego.

Tym razem to Harry poczuł w kieszeni wibracje.

Wiadomość była lakoniczna: „Bambi".

Posłał pytające spojrzenie ponad głowami kolegów.

„Bambi, mam plan. Ty, ja, Ernie i Roger. Za tydzień, po meczu z Niemcami."

„Nie jestem zainteresowany" – odpisał szybko.

„Kluczyki do mojej srebrnej strzały na miesiąc?"

Brwi Harry'ego poszybowały w górę. Finnigan oferował wypożyczenie swojego ulubionego samochodu na najbliższe tygodnie w zamian za udział w szemranej przygodzie.

Rozum, głosem zaskakująco podobnym do Neville'a, podpowiadał, by trzymać się od pomysłów Seamusa z daleka. Serce przypominało o obscenicznie wygodnych siedzeniach z jasnej skóry, rozkładanym dachu i silniku mruczącym cicho pod maską jak odpoczywający po uczcie drapieżnik.

„Okay"

Uniósłszy wzrok napotkał lekko zaniepokojone spojrzenie najlepszego przyjaciela.

Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Najmniejszych. Ani trochę.

X X X

Przywitał się z sąsiadką. Zamiast dużej teczki niosła kartonową tubę. Na czole smuga białej farby, plecak wyszywany w toporne, indiańskie wzorki i kolczyki w kształcie żółtych, klonowych liści.

Uniosła w górę brwi widząc, że o tej porze Harry dla odmiany wraca do domu a nie wychodzi.

\- Buenas noches – powiedziała cicho zanim zamknęła drzwi.

Tym razem telewizor w salonie był nastawiony na stację muzyczną. Obraz dość podobny do kanału z pornosami, jedynie dźwięk bardziej zorganizowany.

\- Sie ma, Harry!

\- Udam, że ciebie nie widziałem – powiedział w stronę rozłożonego na kanapie mężczyzny – A rano ma cię tu nie być.

\- To tak witasz swojego chrzestnego?

\- Nie jesteś chrzestnym ale kryminalistą – Harry zrzucił kurtkę i na moment schował twarz w dłoniach.

Sama obecność Syriusza komplikowała mu życie.

\- Po prostu zniknij i nie wracaj.

\- Nie da rady, synek.

\- Nie jestem twoim synkiem! – podniósł głos – Jesteś taki sam, jak moi starzy! Wpychasz się z butami w moje życie i próbujesz mówić mi, co mam robić!

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i otworzył ostatnią puszkę z piwem walającą się po stoliku.

\- Nic ci nie mówiłem.

Przez ostatnie dni pojawiał się i znikał. Harry nigdy nie mógł być pewien, czy zastanie mieszkanie puste, czy też niechcianego gościa. W lodówce pojawiło się piwo, w podręcznym barku – więcej wysokoprocentowych trunków. W menu telewizora, jako najczęściej odwiedzane, kanały sportowe ustąpiły pornosom. Harry starał się żyć, jak dotychczas. Ignorował intruza, udawał, że Syriusz Black nie istnieje i łudził się nadzieją, że wróci szybko tam, skąd przybył, czyli za kratki.

Pamiętał, że dwa lata temu ojciec był bardzo zbulwersowany tym, co stało się jego najlepszemu kumplowi. Nie wiedział o co poszło, ale w efekcie Syriusz Black znalazł się w więzieniu, a James Potter został jedynym właścicielem małej firmy zajmującej się systemami zabezpieczeń. Syriusz na pewno zasłużył na karę. Nigdy nie usiedział w miejscu. Zjeździł chyba pół świata, zadawał się z podejrzanymi typkami, ciągle pożyczał od ojca pieniądze na kolejny fantastyczny projekt porzucany na rzecz następnego jeszcze bardziej fantastycznego projektu.

\- Mam ci zapłacić? – zapytał cicho – Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. Wydawał się smutny, ale ciężko było cokolwiek wyczytać z jego zarośniętej twarzy.

\- Czemu miałbym od ciebie chcieć forsy?

\- Bo wiesz to, czego inni tutaj nie wiedzą – powiedział twardo Harry.

\- Synek… - Syriusz wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, ale szybko ją cofnął – Harry, nic od ciebie nigdy nie wziąłem. Przekimam kilka tygodni w Madrycie i jadę dalej.

\- To sobie kimaj gdzie indziej. Rano ma cię tu nie być – Harry zamknął się w swoim pokoju.

Usiadł na łóżku i zacisnął pięści. Miał ochotę wyjść na miasto, trzasnąć drzwiami i przeczekać nieprzyjemny czas, ale nie mógł wiecznie liczyć na to, że Seamus czy Neville przygarną go na kolejną noc.

W salonie wyłączył się telewizor. Pogasły światła.

X X X

Wygrana, nawet z ekipą plątającą się w regionach spadkowych tabeli, była im potrzebna. Po porażce w Dortmundzie podopieczni Snape'a utracili pewność siebie. Przychodzili na treningi ze spuszczonymi głowami. Nie żartowali tak często między sobą. Na szczęście okoliczności przyrody sprzyjały odbudowaniu nadwątlonych ego.

Severus wyszedł z szatni za zawodnikami. Grali dziś w normalnych, białych strojach, a nie tym ohydnym wyjazdowym komplecie, który zafundował im w tym roku sponsor. Weasley w cienkim golfiku pod koszulką, reszta w bluzach z długimi rękawami. Jak na Majorkę o tej porze roku było wyjątkowo zimno i wietrznie. Asystenci schronili się na ławce rezerwowych, wszyscy opatuleni w puchowe kurtki. Snape wziął w podróż tylko stary, krótki płaszcz i musiał pożyczyć od Olivieiry szalik, by w ogóle wytrzymać dwie godziny na dworze.

Wytłumaczył piłkarzom w najprostszych słowach założenia na dzisiejsze spotkanie i skulony w niewygodnym, czerwonym fotelu liczył na to, że przynajmniej połowa go zrozumiała. Niewiele zmienił w wyjściowej jedenastce od powrotu z Niemiec. Dostali lanie i musieli teraz się przełamać. Nie było lepszego i szybszego sposobu. W pierwszym tygodniu listopada znów mierzyli się z żółto-czarnymi natrętami.

Przezornie wyłączył komórkę. Miał dosyć powtarzających się telefonów, a tym bardziej pytań o nie. Nott powinien zamiast tego się skupić na złapaniu piątej żółtej kartki. Następną kolejkę grali na Bernabeu i mogli sobie pozwolić na pauzę podstawowego pivote. Lepiej więc teraz, niż za dwa lub trzy tygodnie.

\- Potter znowu stoi – zauważył skulony Antonin.

Z ciemnej, puchowej kurtki wystawał mu tylko czubek nosa. Głębiej świeciły rozgorączkowane oczy.

\- Szybciej stoi niż Cynobrowi biegają – wtrącił się Nestor.

Snape spojrzał dalej na ławkę rezerwowych. Właściwie był to jeden rząd czerwonych fotelików osłonięty z trzech stron ściankami z bezbarwnego szkła akrylowego.

\- Zimno wam, chłopcy? – zagadnął.

\- Tak, panie trenerze! – odezwał się chór zmartwionych głosów.

\- To po meczu zapraszam na kawę. Mnie też się przyda coś ciepłego.

Twarze zawodników rozjaśniły się. Zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą. Tak to jest, kiedy zgrupowania przedmeczowe i noclegi w hotelach z daleka od domu są standardem. Każde odstępstwo od surowych norm wydawało się im nagrodą.

Severus manipulował swoimi podopiecznymi bez najmniejszych skrupułów. Jeśli w klubie to oni zaczęliby między sobą ustalać hierarchię, zapanowałby kompletny chaos. Nie obchodziło go, ile Marvolo im płaci. Ustalał skład tak, by dopasować indywidualne umiejętności każdego z grających do potrzeb drużyny i poziomu przeciwników.

Śledził formację obronną. Gole Zacha Smitha i Draco Malfoya nie wywoływały w nim euforii. Za to praca Bletchleya, Thomasa i Finnigana nareszcie przynosiła widoczne efekty. Szczególnie cieszyły go postępy młodego. Na tle bardziej doświadczonych kolegów Bletchley wypadał rewelacyjnie.

Snape obiecał sobie przy najbliższej okazji podziękować Remusowi, za pomoc w sprowadzeniu spokojnego Belga do Madrytu.

Na boisku działo się niewiele. „Królewscy" rozkręcali się z każdą minutą. Potter czarował zagraniami piętą do Smitha i Malfoya. Razem z MacMillanem stworzył niezły duet pod bramką gospodarzy. Ritchie Coote wyglądał dobrze. Nawet Papalotilla na lewej obronie jakby odmłodniał.

Tylko blond gwiazda zachowywała się nieco nerwowo.

Trybuny były przeciwko Los Blancos. Choć stadion zapełnił się do połowy, to głośnie przekleństwa docierały do grających. „Malfoy, ty psi synu!" i „Twoja matka to francuska kurwa!" należały do łagodniejszych. Dracona jednak najbardziej złościło coś innego. Przez całą pierwszą połowę spotkania kibice Mallorci wykrzykiwali nazwisko Dennisa Creeveya.

\- Może go zdejmiemy? – zasugerował cicho Dołochow.

\- Wkurzony strzela więcej goli.

\- To i tak nic nie da…

FiFA upubliczniła listę kandydatów do Złotej Piłki. Z nieoficjalnych przecieków i od znajomych zaufanych kolegów pracujących dla federacji, w klubie wiedziano, że Draco Malfoy nie wygra. Creevey musiałby połamać obie nogi i zgwałcić pół sierocińca, by zmienić wyniki głosowania.

\- Wolę, żeby wyładowywał złość na boisku.

\- Chyba że kogoś kopnie. Wtedy możemy się pożegnać z ligą.

\- Wierzysz jeszcze w ligę? – zapytał ironicznie asystenta.

Nie w tym sezonie, nie z szatnią w której różnorodność emocji, od grobowej ciszy po wyrzucanie sobie wszelkich pretensji, przyprawiłaby o ból głowy najlepszego psychiatrę.

Miał zbyt dużo pracy, by martwić się już w październiku przegraniem ligi. Musiał przygotować się do kolejnego starcia z BvB, doglądnąć indywidualnych treningów Bletchleya, zabrać się za organizację kolejnej pretemporady i przekonać prezesa do swojego pomysłu na przyszłoroczny mecz o Trofeo Bernabeu. Poza tym lepiej zarwać kilka godzin nocą i potem paść bez przytomności.

Znów śniła mu się Barcelona.


	19. Chapter 19

Real Madryt – 4 : 0 – Real Saragossa

Wokół Blaise'a panował niekontrolowany hałas. Pod nieobecność Lee Jordana Ernie MacMillan przejął rolę głównego dostarczyciela muzyki. Latynoamerykańskie hity ustąpiły miejsca szybkim, urywanym rytmom, od których uszy czarnoskórego Włocha cierpiały. Pozostali wykazywali się większą tolerancją, bądź otępieniem.

\- Więc ja do niego wyskakuję z tekstem: A co ty w życiu osiągnąłeś? Ja jestem piękny, dobry i bogaty – Ritchie zdawał relację z tego, jak wczoraj spławił natrętnego żurnalistę.

Żywo gestykulował, przestępował z nogi na nogę.

\- Palnąłeś głupstwo – powiedział spokojnie Blaise.

\- Ale to prawda! – protestował jego kolega.

\- A jeśli miał w kieszeni dyktafon? Jeśli sprzeda twój tekst Slughornowi do jego radiowego programu, przez miesiąc nie będziesz mógł wyjść do miasta.

\- Przesadzasz!

\- Pamiętasz, przez co przechodził Zach w maju? – wtrącił się siedzący obok Draco.

Zach Smith po sześciu latach noszenia białej koszulki chciał odejść. Nie krył się z tym, że w Madrycie zaczęło mu się robić duszno. Przez całą dorosłą karierę nie zaznał pracy w innym klubie. Blaise na swój sposób podziwiał napastnika. Sam nie wyobrażał rzucania się na nieznane wody, ponownego przystosowywania się do nowego miejsca, szukania nowego domu. Padmie zajęło pół roku przyzwyczajenie się, że na ulicach nikt nie rozmawia po włosku.

Zach, podczas jednego z tych ponurych momentów, jakie przychodzą w życiu każdego sportowca po poważnej kontuzji, wygarnął jakiemuś Bogu ducha winnemu dziennikarzynie, że ma gdzieś ich pogoń za sensacją i najchętniej wyniósłby się z tego miasta. Przez miesiąc wszystkie media w stolicy o tym huczały. Kibice gwizdali na Zacha, Ultrasi przynosili na stadion obraźliwe transparenty. W Madrycie mogłeś chlać, ćpać, palić papierosa za papierosem i na każdą noc sprowadzać sobie do łóżka nowe towarzystwo, ale żaden z tych występków nie mógł równać się ciężarem gatunkowym ze zbrodnią popełnioną przez Smitha. Z Realu się nie odchodziło. Marzeniem każdego piłkarza na świecie było założenie białej koszulki i prężenie muskułów przy dźwiękach klubowego hymnu, a nie szukanie dla siebie miejsca w zubożałej Serie A, czy tonącej w deszczu Anglii. Żaden kibic „Królewskich" nie rozumiał, że Smith wolałby grać ze Stoke City w zimną, deszczową noc, niż z Getafe w ciepły, wiosenny wieczór.

Blaise'a wyrwał z rozmyślań krzyk kapitana dobiegający spod pryszniców.

\- Seamus! Na litość boską, załóż chociaż ręcznik!

Finnigan nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz po intensywnym treningu i gorącym prysznicu prezentował kolegom swoje wdzięki. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jak nisko sięga wytatuowana na jego brzuchu głowa ryczącego lwa i że na wewnętrznej stronie lewego uda ma buddyjski symbol pomyślności – jeden z pierwszych tatuaży, zrobiony zanim władze klubu zaczęły ubezpieczać im nogi.

Z łazienki wyszedł zniesmaczony Miles Bletchley w samej bieliźnie. Za nim pojawił się Potter w ręczniku mocno owiniętym wokół bioder i z rumieńcami wypełzającymi na całe rozgrzane wodą ciało. Niedokładnie wytarte włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach i zakręcały się na końcach. Dzięki popołudniowym sesjom na siłowni zaaplikowanym przez Snape'a na jego brzuchu zaczął się pojawiać delikatny zarys mięśni.

\- Zapomniałem ubrania na zmianę – wyjaśnił Erniemu, kiedy dopadł do swojej torby zepchniętej pod ławkę pod nogami skrzydłowego.

Na twarzy młodego piłkarza zagościł wyraz głębokiego zażenowania, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że musi wrócić do łazienki by się przebrać.

Blaise zerknął w bok i przyłapał Draco na gapieniu się na plecy znikającego za rogiem Pottera. Jego przyjaciel porzucił poprawianie szerokich, czarnych plastrów oblepiających łydki. Za Malfoyem siedział równie przytomny Graham Montague, ale młodszy z Francuzów gapił się w jeden wyimaginowany punkt znajdujący się po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia gdzieś nad szafką Terence'a Higgsa.

Blaise wychylił się i pstryknął palcami przed nosem Grahama. Osiągnął zamierzony efekt. Obaj przyjaciele odzyskali ostrość widzenia.

\- Znów nie spałeś w nocy?

\- Nieeee – Graham potarł opadające powieki i poruszył się niespokojnie na ławce – Moja malutka dziś pierwszy raz była u dentysty, a ja nie mogłem z nią pójść.

\- Takie życie. Kiedy mojemu rosły zęby, ja byłem na mundialu. Wszystko spadło na Padmę.

\- Lepsze to, niż żeby twoje dziecko wychowywali obcy ludzie – powiedział cicho Draco.

Popatrzył smutno na Blaise'a.

Czarnoskóry Włoch czasem nie wiedział, co myśleć o ich obecnych relacjach. Malfoy jednym gestem uratował mu twarz i małżeństwo. Widać było, że jest mocno przywiązany do dziecka i że wszedł w rolę ojca bez najmniejszych zgrzytów. Jednak gdzieś tam podskórnie Blaise wciąż czuł, że mały Lucjusz jest jego, że powinien nosić nazwisko Zabinich a nie Malfoyów i że to on, a nie blondwłosy gwiazdor, powinien go przewijać, kąpać i układać do snu.

\- Najpierw nie chciałem, żeby mama i Danielle się sprowadzały do Madrytu, ale bez nich byłbym zdany wyłącznie na wynajmowane opiekunki – wyznał Draco – Czasem wracam do domu tak późno, że mogę tylko posiedzieć przy jego łóżeczku i popatrzeć jak śpi.

\- I będzie ci spał jeszcze przez kilka tygodni – wyjaśnił Graham – Dopiero potem zacznie się jazda, kiedy nauczy się pełzać.

Tymczasem do szatni wsunął się Michael Corner wracający z gabinetu rehabilitacyjnego.

\- I co? – Dean Thomas natychmiast znalazł się przy koledze.

Obaj ostatnio bardzo się zżyli podczas wspólnych sesji z rehabilitantami. Michael uniósł kciuk w górę, na co szatnia zareagowała żywiołowo.

Ernie zmienił piosenkę na klasyk Gusttavo Limy.

\- Mister pewnie mnie oszczędzi w niedzielę, ale na BvB będę jak nowy.

Justin Finch-Fletchley podbiegł do przyjaciela i przytulił się.

\- Rożku mój kochany, jak ja się za tobą stęskniłem!

Koledzy zaczęli się głośno śmiać, a Corner pokazał Justinowi środkowy palec.

\- Theo, co mu dałeś?

Wyrwany do odpowiedzi przybrał całkowicie obojętną minę.

\- Nic ciężkiego. „Morderstwo w Orient Ekspresie".

Kilku zawodników mających przynajmniej mgliste pojęcie, o czym mówi tych trzech, uśmiechnęło się. Pozostali mogli tylko wzruszyć ramionami. Nott był inny, oczytany, chodził do knajp z dziwnym żarciem i zamiast męskiej bielizny reklamował garnitury. Należało zaakceptować tę inność i żyć dalej.

Gdy pierwsi zawodnicy już ogarnęli się i kończyli pakowanie, do szatni wkroczył Snape.

\- Nikt nie zdążył wyjść? – zapytał.

Siedzący bliżej drzwi canteranos zapewnili go, że wszyscy są.

\- A chociaż zdążyli się wykąpać?

Napięta atmosfera opadła. Piłkarze powrócili do swoich rozmów, ale Ernie wyłączył muzykę.

Z łazienki powoli wydobywali się kolejni maruderzy. Charlie i Harry byli ubrani. Terry'ego i Neville'a wizyta trenera zaskoczyła w połowie tego procesu. Seamusowi klubowy ręcznik zjeżdżał niebezpiecznie nisko na biodrach ale zamiast go poprawić, uwiesił się całym ciężarem na dwóch półnagich kolegach.

\- Jutro zostajecie pół godziny dłużej po porannym treningu.

Przez poszarzałą twarz Snape'a przebiegł grymas.

\- Kto przyjeżdża? – zapytał Jack Sloper.

\- To dobrze czy źle? – zawtórował koledze Dean Thomas.

\- Wiecie, jaki mam stosunek do celebrytów – trener wykrzywił usta.

Wolałby, żeby trenowali i skupiali się na meczu, zamiast na okazjonalnych wizytach różnego rodzaju gwiazdek czy zagranicznych dygnitarzy. Przynajmniej raz w miesiącu Blaise i jego przyjaciele musieli podejmować w Valdebebas znany młodzieżowy boysband, chińskiego ministra, arabskiego szejka lub amerykańskiego gwiazdora.

\- To kto tym razem? – podniosły się głosy.

\- Fatalne Jędze? – Ernie patrzył na trenera z nadzieją – Proszę, niech to będą Fatalne Jędze.

\- Na Julio Iglesiasa nie mamy co liczyć? – zapytał z powątpiewaniem Theo.

\- Vlad the Rocker? – wyrwał się Roger Davies.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego dziwnie. Dwóch przyjaciół z cantery odsunęło się od młodego napastnika.

Snape westchnął i przewrócił oczami.

\- Colin Lieber.

Większość chłopaków ucieszyła się. Ernie wynalazł w pamięci smartfona najnowszy hicior amerykańskiego piosenkarza. Draco posłał Blaise'owi uśmiech.

\- Nie jest tak źle.

Michael Corner uderzył głową w najbliższą szafkę okazując światu swoją rozpacz.

\- Sir, czy mogę coś sobie złamać?

\- Odmawiam – odpowiedział tym samym, pozbawionym modulacji głosem, Snape – Macie być jutro wszyscy w komplecie i ładnie się uśmiechać do wspólnych fotografii. Okazuje się, że Colin jest wielkim fanem „Królewskich" i jego marzeniem jest osobiste spotkanie z naszą legendą.

Dopiero teraz, skierowawszy wzrok na Charliego Weasleya, wykrzesał mały, złośliwy uśmiech.

X X X

Celebryta okazał się niewysokim, chudym chłopakiem w obcisłych czarnych jeansach i koszulce klubowej. Po obowiązkowej sesji fotograficznej, wymianie uścisków i grzeczności Colin Lieber mógł spróbować swoich sił sam na sam z Charliem Weasleyem. W mocnym madryckim słońcu sztywna fryzura dwudziestolatka wyglądała dziwnie. Chodził w korkach jak kaczka, a piłka ciągle uciekała spod jego nóg.

Charlie starał się nie okazywać wyraźnej niechęci zauroczonemu piosenkarzowi. Lata doświadczenia nauczyły go bycia dobrym gospodarzem wobec różnych dziwnych gości zapuszczających się na boiska treningowe Valdebebas.

Piłkarze stali grzecznie i patrzyli, jak Lieber męczy się z piłką byleby jakoś wypaść przed kamerami. Z boku menager piosenkarza rozmawiał z wysłannikiem Toma Marvolo. Snape otoczony bezpiecznym kordonem swoich ludzi miał morderczą minę. Hiszpańskojęzyczni zawodnicy szeptali między sobą. Harry łapał z ich rozmów niektóre słowa o płytach z autografem, zdjęciach z dedykacją dla młodszego rodzeństwa i narzekanie, że chłopak na żywo ma zupełnie inny głos.

Zach Smith pochylił się do Harry'ego i zakrył usta ręką.

\- Rok temu w Barcelonie nosił koszulkę Katalońców, robił fotki z Ronem Weasleyem i zapewniał, że kocha Creeveya.

\- U nich w futbolu się używa rąk – odparł ironicznie Harry – Za rok włoży koszulkę Manchesteru City i będzie rozpowiadać, że Kun Aguero to najlepszy napastnik na świecie.

Zach parsknął śmiechem i obejrzał się na Draco Malfoya, otoczonego najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Przed nimi stali Dean Thomas i Michael Corner. Obaj defensorzy założyli ręce za plecami i przyciszonymi głosami wymieniali między sobą uwagi.

\- Kiedyś nastolatki starały się wyglądać jak dorośli – powiedział Dean – Dziś dorośli chcą wyglądać jak dzieci.

Rzeczywiście, Colin Lieber, mimo dwudziestu lat na karku, miał twarz grzecznego ministranta.

\- Kiedyś psy szczekały. Teraz tylko otwierają pyski – zauważył filozoficznie Michael.

\- Przynajmniej ubiera się lepiej od naszego cesarza – wtrącił się Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Finnigan właśnie patrzył na piosenkarza jak na święty obraz, zapewne nie mogąc się doczekać wymiany koszulek na single z osobistymi dedykacjami.

\- Każdy się ubiera lepiej od naszego cesarza – odpowiedział Michael.

\- Muszę przyznać, że nawet ubiera się lepiej od Terry'ego.

\- Każdy, oprócz Seamusa, ubiera się lepiej od Terry'ego.

\- Hej! – napastnik wcisnął się między obrońców – On ma stylistę, ja nie!

Starsi koledzy popatrzyli krytycznie na niego.

\- Akurat takiego przydupasa mógłbyś zatrudnić – doradził mu Dean.

Harry stłumił śmiech wierzchem dłoni. Niestety Snape widział wszystko.

\- Potter.

Niechętnie opuścił grupę i podszedł do trenera. Popatrzył na niego pytająco.

\- Widzę, że się nudzisz.

\- W ogóle, sir.

Coś podobnego do błysku uznania zjawiło się na moment w oczach mężczyzny.

\- Dawno jedenastek nie ćwiczyłeś. Idź z Jesusem i Antonem na pierwsze boisko. Dzieci z Alevínu już powinny skończyć trening.

Dołochow przywołał trzeciego bramkarza i zabrał ich obu jak najdalej od amerykańskiego gwiazdora próbującego strzelić bramkę legendzie klubu.

Na pierwszym boisku pracownicy zbierali sprzęty po treningu. Dołochow zagarnął kilka piłek i ustawił Jesusa w bramce. Ćwiczenie wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak te, narzucane przez Snape'a. Prawie nie rozmawiali, ale zarówno Dołochow jak i Jesus wydawali się być ucieszeni faktem, że nie muszą wykonywać przykrego obowiązku wysłuchiwania zachwytów kolejnego znanego gościa w Valdebebas nad potęgą i historią klubu. Historia była gdzieś daleko. Nie oni ją przeżywali i tworzyli. Liczyła się przyszłość i teraźniejszość.

Po kwadransie Dołochow pozwolił im wcześniej wyjść. Bramkarz szybko pożegnał się i pobiegł wymoczyć się w jacuzzi. Harry odrzucił zaproszenie. Spodziewał się, że amerykański piosenkarz, gdy już się zmęczy przewracaniem się o własne nogi, zajrzy do ich szatni.

Przytulił jedną z piłek i popatrzył w niebo. Słońce wciąż wisiało wysoko. Wróble ćwierkały w żywopłotach. Na drugim boisku włączyły się zraszacze. Niedaleko ze świstem przemknął samolot zniżający się do lądowania w Barajas. Temperatury, jak na początek listopada, były wyjątkowo łagodne. W Bremie kwiaty w przydomowym ogródku pewnie ścięły przymrozki, a tata gonił Daniela do grabienia liści.

Westchnął i przykucnął. Położył piłkę między nogami i dotknął dłonią murawy. Miliony źdźbeł trawy dawały złudzenie intensywnie zielonego kaszmiru okrywającego boisko. Harry wyrwał kilka i uniósł do nosa. Tu wszystko było takie zadbane, niemal sterylne. Łazienki wysprzątane, podłogi wypolerowane na wysoki połysk. Nawet koszulki czekające na nich co rano w szatni ktoś układał dokładając należytej staranności. Tylko trawa nie poddawała się próbom zmienienia jej w sztuczny twór. Wciąż miała intensywny zapach i po roztarciu krótko przyciętych źdźbeł brudziła dłonie.

Harry wyprostował się i uniósł piłkę na lewej nodze. Posłał ją w powietrze na głowę. Odbił i pozwolił jej spaść w dół na prawe kolano i z powrotem na lewy but. Kopnął ją wyżej i pochylił się tak, by spadła mu na wgłębienie na plecach między łopatkami. Opuścił prawą rękę i piłka posłusznie potoczyła się wzdłuż niej na murawę. Spróbował wykonać trik zapamiętany jeszcze z młodzieżowych treningów w Bremie, kiedy z Nevillem mogli godzinami wymieniać podania. Ścisnął futbolówkę między stopami i podskoczył wprawiając ją jednocześnie w ruch rotacyjny. Poleciała do tyłu i musiał odwrócić się. Podbił ją jeszcze raz prawą stopą, potem kolanem by przeleciała nad głową i opadła na wystawioną piętę, potem znów do góry i do przodu. I tak kilka razy, aż usłyszał za plecami oklaski.

\- Joga bonito!

Przy linii bocznej boiska przycupnął chłopiec, najwyżej dwunastoletni. W dłoniach ściskał niebieski bidon. Wiatr rozwiewał jego rozczochrane, jasnobrązowe włosy.

Harry ukłonił się lekko.

\- Gracias…

\- Um… zapomniałem bidonu – wyjaśnił chłopiec śpiewnym, południowym akcentem – Fajne triki.

\- Dzięki.

Wytarł dłonie o spodenki i wyciągnął do Harry'ego rękę.

\- Jestem Ted. Gram w Alevínie A – przedstawił się.

\- Harry.

\- Jesteś tym nowym czarodziejem.

Harry znieruchomiał. Otworzył szeroko oczy słysząc to określenie z ust nieznajomego chłopca.

\- Nie jestem – po dłuższej chwili potrząsnął głową.

\- Jesteś.

\- Nie jestem. Jestem tylko niezłym kopaczem z odrobiną szczęścia.

\- Jesteś Czarodziej Harry Potter – upierał się przy swoim dzieciak – Czasem podglądam was z kolegami zanim tata po mnie przyjedzie. To ty złamiesz klątwę madryckiej dziesiątki.

Akcent, który Harry rozpoznał jako francuski, nie zniekształcał słów przyszłego piłkarza, jednak mimo to zlepione razem przedstawiały całkowicie niezrozumiałą dla Niemca treść. To prawda, że według sztywnej terminologii Harry grał na pozycji za środkowym napastnikiem określanej jako „dziesiątka", jednak w klubie ten numer był zarezerwowany dla Blaise'a Zabiniego – drugiego z najdroższych piłkarzy w historii – który niedawno zakończył rehabilitację po poważnej kontuzji kolana. A kto przed Blaisem nosił na plecach dziesiątkę? Harry mimowolnie zaczął szukać w głowie nazwisk słynnych piłkarzy „Królewskich". Ostatnim, którego sukcesy kojarzył, był Remus Lupin.

\- Powodzenia! – Ted dotknął jego ręki i pobiegł w kierunku części kompleksu sportowego przeznaczonej dla młodszych użytkowników.

X X X

Po wyjeździe amerykańskiego idola nastolatek z Madrytu nieszczęścia w dalszym ciągu prześladowały zespół. Wieczorny trening przyniósł bardzo złą wiadomość. Theo Nott nie będzie grał w meczu z Realem Saragossą. Najbardziej wyedukowanemu i oczytanemu zawodnikowi przytrafiła się jedna z najbardziej prozaicznych kontuzji. Nikt w sztabie trenerskim nie mówił tego głośno, ale podejrzewano, że bez operacji się nie obejdzie. Blaise nie przypuszczał, że najbardziej zmartwiony tym faktem okaże się Harry Potter.

Corner i Finch-Fletchley mieli lepszy kontakt z registą i wiedzieli już wcześniej o drobnych dolegliwościach przyjaciela. Pottera, mimo postępów w nauce hiszpańskiego, wiele omijało. Od kilku tygodni nie miał rodaka na treningach i dryfował między kumplami Finnigana a grupą Theo Notta. Tego wieczora, gdy ubrani w tanie peleryny przeciwdeszczowe kibice powoli zapełniali stadion, młody Niemiec w klubowej szatni wyglądał na osamotnionego.

\- Vamos, chicas! – Charlie klasnął w dłonie i próbował podnieść nastroje – Mamy piękny, listopadowy wieczór. Na dworze jest 16 stopni, 95% wilgotności powietrza, wiatr 12 metrów na sekundę.

\- Widywałem bardziej seksowne pogodynki – wtrącił się Dean Thomas.

\- Cóż, wybacz, że się dziś nie ogoliłem – odparował szybko kapitan.

Na twarzach piłkarzy pojawiły się uśmiechy.

\- Skupmy się na pozytywach – kontynuował swoją przemowę Charlie – Jak już zauważyliście, nasi kochani panowie opiekujący się Bernabeu, zaczęli nam podgrzewać murawę.

\- Jeszcze jakieś plusy, szefie? – zapytał wesoło Jack Sloper.

\- Mamy dziś ładniejsze stroje od gości.

Tym stwierdzeniem Charlie Weasley zasłużył na porcję żywiołowych oklasków.

Blaise obejrzał się na Dracona. Skrzydłowy z małym uśmiechem na ustach metodycznie przewiązywał lewy ochraniacz. Siniaki i zadrapania pokrywające łydkę zniknęły przykryte kawałkiem białego plastiku i taśmami mocującymi. Draco następnie okręcił wokół niej dla większego komfortu jeszcze rolkę elastycznego bandaża.

\- Nie forsuj się dzisiaj.

\- Obiecuję.

Blaise wątpił w to zapewnienie. Jego przyjaciel nigdy nie oszczędzał się na boisku. Dla niego futbol był grą totalną. Każdy mecz traktował jak ostatni, jakby za kilka dni nie czekało ich następne starcie na tym samym stadionie.

\- Nie będę się szarpał – odezwał się po chwili Draco – Zach i Terry też powinni dziś coś ustrzelić.

Seamus Finnigan wyszedł z pomieszczenia przeznaczonego dla sanitariuszy. Ze skrzywioną miną rozcierał prawy pośladek.

\- Co się stało? Co ci jest? – Potter natychmiast znalazł się przy obrońcy.

\- Zastrzyki… Znowu plecy? – zagadnął stojący obok Dean Thomas.

Finnigan potrząsnął głową.

\- Tyłek – wyjaśnił krótko – Za dużo seksu.

\- Hijo de puta – wymamrotał Niemiec usuwając się spod ręki drugiego kapitana, który chciał rozczochrać mu włosy.

Na domowe stroje założyli dziś białe koszulki z napisem: Ánimo Lee!. Pomysł wyszedł od Charliego. Wszyscy czuli brak Jordana zarówno w szatni jak i na boisku. Nikt nie potrafił tak pogodzić rożnych gustów muzycznych i rozweselić kolegów jak czarnoskóry pomocnik. Niestety widywali go ostatnio tylko kiedy przyjeżdżał do Valdebebas na badania kontrolne.

Ustawili się w tunelu oddzieleni cienką ścianką od dzisiejszych rywali. Blaise pożegnał się z Draco i ominął pozostałych w drodze na ławkę rezerwowych. Zaraz dołączył do niego Miles Bletchley. Seamus pewnie kończył rytuał wycałowywania Charliego i defensorów oraz klepania po tyłkach chłopaków z Castilli, których trener przygarnął prawdopodobnie tylko po to, by Blaise'owi nie było smutno samemu.

Patrzył, jak ubrani w żółto-czarne stroje rywale podają ręce jego kolegom. Tylko nazwisko Heldera Postigi mogło coś mówić mniej obeznanym kibicom spoza Hiszpanii. Pozostali stanowili w większości mieszankę wychowanków i graczy zgarniętych w ramach wolnych transferów. To samo działo się w całej lidze, poza gigantami z Katalonii.

Jeszcze wspólne zdjęcie kapitanów z arbitrami i minuta ciszy dla uczczenia ofiar niedawnych zamachów w Iraku. Snape i jego współpracownicy również wstali i przybrali poważne miny. Jednak po pierwszym gwizdku trener zawinął się w szary płaszcz i wrócił na swój fotel.

Drużyna z Saragossy starała się wykorzystać słabość obrony Los Blancos, przemodelowanej w ostatniej chwili przez trenera. Brak większości zawodników w linii pomocy zmusił go do podjęcia radykalnych kroków i wystawienia z lewej strony powracającego Cornera, a z prawej naszprycowanego środkami przeciwbólowymi Finnigana. Środek pola wyglądał jeszcze bardziej egzotycznie. Tam, gdzie od początku sezonu Blaise przyzwyczaił się do obecności niezawodnego duetu Notta i Longbottoma, grali Justin i Ritchie. Miejsce za napastnikiem zajmował Harry Potter i nie zanosiło się na to, by trener chciał tu cokolwiek zmienić.

Blaise nie żywił do dzieciaka urazy. Biorąc pod uwagę kompletną zmianę otoczenia i młody wiek, Potter znosił przeprowadzkę do Madrytu nadzwyczaj dobrze. Nigdy w szatni nie dało się usłyszeć, że tęskni za rodziną, czy że zostawił w Niemczech dziewczynę. Czasem narzekał na swoją agentkę i na nauczycielkę hiszpańskiego. Kilka razy dał się przyłapać paparazzim w nocnych klubach w objęciach biuściastych blondynek i poza tym dziennikarze dali mu spokój.

Czarnoskóry Włoch odnosił wrażenie, że Snape specjalnie go pomija i wpycha niedoświadczonego chłopaka na siłę do pierwszego składu. Nigdy nie dawał wielu szans młodym zawodnikom, nawet w meczach o pietruszkę. Dzieciaki z drużyny B, Roger Davies czy Miles Bletchley musieli ostro trenować dzień w dzień, by pozwolił im zagrać ogony w meczach o Puchar Króla. Załapawszy się na treningi z pierwszą drużyną tracili dużo młodzieńczego optymizmu i energii. Pod surowym nadzorem Snape'a dorastali szybko.

Końcowy produkt takiego chowu siedział właśnie obok Blaise'a i nie spuszczał na moment wzroku z murawy. Miles przez dwadzieścia minut chyba ani razu nie mrugnął, choć nie działo się nic poza nudnym przerzucaniem piłki w poprzek boiska. Dopiero gole Zacha Smitha i Erniego MacMillana, które padły w odstępie trzech minut, ożywiły nieco atmosferę.

Na drugą połowę Snape wpuścił dwóch chłopaków z Castilli, którzy na treningach zrobili największe postępy.

Blaise kolejny raz nie dostał szansy by choć dotknąć piłkę.


	20. Chapter 20

Real Madrid – 2 : 2 – Borussia Dortmund

Poniedziałek nie był jego najlepszym dniem. Wieczór zapadł zbyt szybko. Samochody z hałasem mknęły ulicą, a irytujące, pomarańczowe światło latarni wdzierało się przez każde okno.

Harry najchętniej zakopałby się pod kołdrę i wyszedł dopiero w weekend, ale niedługo miał po niego przyjechać Zach. Tak jakby. Jeśli znajdzie czas z połową rodziny zwalającą mu się na głowę z Valparaiso czy innego Buenos Aires. Mieli się zdzwonić, ale godzina rozpoczęcia zgrupowania zbliżała się nieuchronnie, a Zach nie odzywał się.

Jednak w mieszkaniu Diggorych nie było cicho. Przyrośnięty do kanapy w salonie kryminalista cały dzień oglądał wiadomości sportowe. Żeby zrobić na złość swojemu chrześniakowi, wybrał niemiecki program, gdzie kolejny eksperci rozpływali się nad walorami rywali „Królewskich", a Harry nie miał problemu ze zrozumieniem ich.

Pakując się w sypialni zgarnął trochę niezbędnych drobiazgów do skórzanej, bardzo męskiej kosmetyczki. Do większej torby z emblematem klubu wcisnął kilka ubrań i założył na siebie zimową wersję ohydnego zielonego dresu sprezentowanego w tym roku przez sponsora.

Neville jeszcze nie wyleczył kontuzji, Terry też ograniczał aktywność do masaży i siłowni, a Seamus więcej czasu spędzał u lekarzy niż we własnym domu. Tylko z tego powodu zwrócił się do Zacha o pomoc w dotarciu na zgrupowanie. Wciąż pamiętał zaskoczoną i ucieszoną minę napastnika, zupełnie jakby Smith nie miał w drużynie bratniej duszy a klubowe szychy traktowały go lekceważąco. Harry słyszał o prośbie o podwyżkę i o nieugiętym stanowisku prezesa i zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby za rok to Rita Skeeter wystąpiła w jego imieniu o wyższy kontrakt.

\- Nie w tym życiu… - pokręcił głową i ostatni raz ogarnął wzrokiem sypialnię.

Sprawdził kieszenie i torbę, ale znalazł tylko portfel. Zawrócił i przeszukał łazienkę. Nic.

Wziąwszy dwa głębokie wdechy na uspokojenie zajrzał do salonu. Syriusz wybrał ten moment na przełączenie telewizora na stołeczny kanał sportowy i siorbnął łyk słabego, hiszpańskiego piwa.

\- Pijesz dziś barcelońskie – zauważył z przekąsem Harry – Jak miło, że mnie wspierasz.

Odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramionami.

Wypuszczony z więzienia natręt pojawiał się i znikał w różnych momentach. Mógł rano ze szlugiem w zębach smażyć w kuchni obrzydliwie tłuste śniadanie i wrócić za pięć dni ze zgrzewką piwa do wieczornych wiadomości.

\- Gdzie moja komórka?

Syriusz znów wzruszył ramionami, nie spuściwszy na moment wzroku z ekranu.

\- Wiesz, że mam zgrupowanie. Zach miał po mnie przyjechać.

\- Weź tego waszego wielkiego szofera co się od dzieciństwa nie golił.

Harry poczuł silne pulsowanie krwi w skroniach. Zacisnął szczęki.

\- Zadzwoniłbym, gdybyś mi, do ciężkiej cholery, oddał telefon!

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że to ja ci go podwędziłem, synek?

\- Może dlatego, że dwa lata siedziałeś w więzieniu – odparował szybko.

Syriusz poruszył się na kanapie i znowu zmienił kanał.

\- Nie dwa, tylko półtora roku. I nie za kradzież komórek, tylko za pobicie.

Harry zasłonił sobą obraz z telewizora i wycelował oskarżycielsko palec w ojca chrzestnego.

\- Jeśli będziesz jeszcze tutaj, kiedy wrócę jutro po meczu, to Bóg mi świadkiem, wezwę policję.

\- Wiesz, ilu madryckich krawężników zna niemiecki albo angielski?

Mężczyzna uniósł w górę jedną brew. Nie wiedzieć, czemu, ta mina jeszcze bardziej grała Harry'emu na nerwach.

Kolejna osoba, która uważała, że młody piłkarz nie poradzi sobie w wielkim świecie. Syriusz Black nie różnił się niczym od jego rodziców.

\- Słowo zawodnika Realu Madryt jest ważniejsze od wymysłów bezdomnego lumpa.

\- Uważaj, synek! – mężczyzna zaczął mu wygrażać palcem.

\- To ty uważaj! – Harry podniósł głos – Siedzisz tu jak pieprzona pijawka od kilku tygodni. Jesz moje żarcie i kradniesz moje ciuchy. I nawet nie próbujesz być miły!

\- Miłe to są dziewczyny, które będą próbowały cię uwieść i ludzie, którzy chcą cię oszukać.

Do jego uszu dobiegł piskliwy głos Pansy Parkinson. Obejrzał się z ciekawości na ekran. Dziennikarka na trwającym pięć minut wydechu wypluwała z siebie zastraszającą liczbę słów. Jej monolog był przerywany migawkami z jakichś włoskich gazet z bardzo młodziutką i bardzo opaloną blondyneczką na okładkach. Dziewczyna miała zabiedzoną minę i cycki nieproporcjonalnie duże w stosunku do reszty skąpo ubranego ciała. Panna Parkinson dała sobie chwilę na złapanie tchu i zaprezentowała telewidzom krótkie dementi Draco Malfoya nakręcone kamerą ze smartfona.

\- Mówi, że zapłacił i jeszcze ma pretensje – zbulwersował się Syriusz.

Prawie zwalił ze stołu butelkę.

\- Za każdym razem, kiedy widzę, na jaki plastik lecą w dzisiejszych czasach futboliści, coś we mnie usycha – wyznał zniesmaczony – Zrób chrzestnemu przysługę i, jeśli kiedyś będziesz musiał się pokazać publicznie w obecności kobiety, wybierz taką, która nie poprawiała sobie cycek na dwunaste urodziny…

Syriusz przerwał swój wywód, ale wysłuchiwanie mądrości życiowych nie było w tej chwili na liście priorytetów życiowych Harry'ego. Kolejna dziwka otrzymała od losu to, czego on nigdy nie osiągnie i jeszcze narzekała prasie.

\- Oddawaj komórkę – syknął.

W tym momencie rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Popatrzyli na siebie, po czym młody piłkarz pobiegł otworzyć.

W progu Zach Smith odgarniał z oczu jasną grzywkę.

\- Twoja sąsiadka mnie wpuściła – wyjaśnił, jednocześnie zaglądając do środka.

\- Ta… – odpowiedział szybko Harry – Jest trochę dziwna.

Nie umiał opisać ulgi wywołanej obecnością napastnika.

\- Nie mieszkasz sam?

\- Się ma! – z salonu dobiegł radosny głos Syriusza.

Znów przykleił się do kanapy, pilota i butelki katalońskiego piwa.

\- To tylko natręt – wymamrotał pod nosem Harry – Zaczekaj moment, wezmę swoje rzeczy.

\- Napastuje ciebie?

Omal się nie przewrócił słysząc pytanie.

\- No wiesz, stalker – Zach wykonał ręką nieokreślony gest – Każdy z nas miał kiedyś przynajmniej jednego. Mogę zadzwonić po policję, jak chcesz.

\- Nie mamy czasu. Mister zacznie na nas wrzeszczeć.

\- Spoko – napastnik ani na moment nie podniósł głosu.

Zawsze wydawał się Harry'emu jednym z bardziej wyluzowanych piłkarzy w szatni, kompletnie obojętnym na drobne kłótnie i wybuchy radości innych zawodników.

\- Terry dziś na trybunach. Snape mnie nie ukarze, a ty jesteś ze mną.

\- Syriusz… - Harry popatrzył błagalnie na kolegę.

Kolejne słowa przechodziły mu przez gardło z oporami.

\- … To moja rodzina… Taka, z którą nawet na zdjęciach lepiej się nie pokazywać.

Zrozumienie zagościło na twarzy napastnika. Harry ścisnął go za ramię i pobiegł po swoją torbę przekonany, że Zach Smith będzie się trzymał od byłego kryminalisty z daleka.

Niestety poniedziałek nie był jego dniem. Wystarczyło kilka sekund by napastnik „Królewskich" nawiązał z ojcem chrzestnym nić porozumienia. Młody Niemiec zastał ich pogrążonych w rozmowie. Zach się uśmiechał a Syriusz kiwał głową.

\- Idziemy! – głos Harry'ego zabrzmiał zbyt sztucznie i donośnie.

\- To zgoda? – zapytał jeszcze cicho Zach.

Były kryminalista skinął głową i podał mu rękę.

\- Zach!

\- Twoja komórka – napastnik podał mu odzyskany przedmiot.

Harry posłał jeszcze ojcowi chrzestnemu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i zatrzasnął drzwi.

X X X

Ze stadionowych głośników sączyły się najnowsze hity, ale nawet tutaj, pod trybunami, Blaise'owi wydawało się, że słyszy niemieckie przyśpiewki.

Theo Nott słuchał uważnie słów trenera i szturchał co chwila Justina i Ritchiego, by przypadkiem coś ich nie ominęło.

\- Na razie to oni mają więcej do stracenia. Będą się bronić. Będą próbować złapać was na kartki. Tak, jak mówiłem wam wczoraj, jeśli się cofną głęboko, to na nic się da gra z kontry. Musicie cały czas zachować czujność i nie dać się nabrać na ich gierki, szczególnie we własnym polu karnym. Lewa przed oddaniem strzału rozkłada się, jakby miał odlatywać. I choć wiem, że kilku z was chciałoby go kopnąć – tu Snape spojrzał znacząco na Thomasa – Ręce trzymać przy sobie.

Stoper uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Za to rozcierający kark Seamus nie zaśmiał się od rana ani razu.

Blaise wyobrażał sobie, że drugi kapitan wciąż żyje koszmarem z poprzedniego sezonu zakończonego fatalną serią rzutów karnych.

\- Draco – Snape zwrócił się do ich najjaśniejszej gwiazdy – Gdy masz piłkę, dopada do ciebie przynajmniej dwóch defensorów. A to oznacza, że jeden z naszych nie ma chwilowo ogona. Znajdź go i podaj. To jest gra zespołowa.

Zach Smith zakaszlał w rękaw, ale Draco zignorował go i posłusznie pokiwał głową.

\- Nie jesteś egoistą – powiedział z naciskiem Blaise.

\- Na boisku muszę być. To ja ciągnę tę drużynę.

\- Nie myśl za dużo – poradził cicho, wyczuwając podirytowany nastrój przyjaciela – Wiesz, jaki jest Snape.

\- Czasem chcę, żeby odszedł – wyszeptał Draco.

\- Ekhem.

Nad nimi stanął Theo Nott i znacząco pochylił głowę w stronę Harry'ego Pottera.

Ofensywny pomocnik siedział sam na końcu szatni pod szafką ze swoim zdjęciem. Założył opaskę na włosy i frotki na nadgarstki. Poprawił sznurowadła w zielonych butach.

\- Już idę – Draco podniósł się z ławki i podążył za Theo.

Blaise musiał się skupić, by usłyszeć ich rozmowę. Widział za to doskonale, jak Malfoy przykucnął przy młodym piłkarzu i położył mu dłoń na kolanie.

\- Harry, musimy ustalić, kto wykonuje wolne i jedenastki.

Niemiec popatrzył na nich zaskoczony.

\- Przecież ty zawsze podchodzisz do jedenastek i wolnych zza linii pola karnego, a Ernie i Theo biorą te z większej odległości.

\- Ernie dziś nie strzela – powiedział krótko Theo – Podejdzie razem z Draco, ale tylko dla zmylenia Dortmundczyków.

\- Wolne z prawej są twoje – oświadczył Draco, posyłając młodszemu koledze uśmiech, który miał zapewne dodać otuchy.

Potter wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

\- Zbieramy się – ponaglił obu Theo – Charlie dziś się ogolił. Będzie się działo.

X X X

Znów miał najlepszą miejscówkę na stadionie. W przerwie między fotelami z pierwszego rzędu mignęła mu głowa Snape'a. Trenerowi w zastraszającym tempie przybywało siwych włosów, ale pewnie nikt z drużyny tego nie zauważył. W końcu to Blaise Zabini w obecnym sezonie najczęściej oglądał plecy ponurego Anglika.

Czerwony gwizdek tureckiego sędziego wyglądał jak plama świeżo rozlanej krwi na stadionie, na którym dominującymi kolorami od zawsze były biel, zieleń i błękit.

Kapitan gości z Niemiec miał na twarzy czarną maskę. Charlie miał niepewność w oczach.

Blaise nie rozumiał, jak miłość może działać wyniszczająco na człowieka. Jemu samemu obecność Padmy dodawała skrzydeł. W dniu ślubu był pewien, że może dotknąć nieba. Będąc przy niej nie przejmował się drobnostkami, a wyjeżdżając na zgrupowania cierpiał. Znajomość z Tracey Davies działała na kapitana zupełnie inaczej.

Drużyna w czarno-żółtych strojach rozpoczęła mecz, ale to Los Blancos naciskali od pierwszych minut. Grali u siebie, Bernabeu było ich domem i twierdzą. Przynajmniej tego nauczyli się od trenera: za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić do porażki.

Theo był wyjątkowo aktywny. Z braku Longbottoma grał praktycznie jako jedyny defensywny pomocnik i w ciągu dziesięciu minut zdążył rozdać kilka długich piłek kolegom z przodu. Jednak obrońcy Borussii przerywali każdą ich akcję i pilnowali Malfoya jak stado czujnych owczarków alzackich pokazujących zęby, gdy niewrażliwy na ostrzeżenia intruz podejdzie zbyt blisko.

Ciekawie zrobiło się, kiedy w trzynastej minucie Draco zderzył się z kapitanem BvB i sędzia przyznał „Królewskim" rzut wolny. Za daleko od bronionej przez wysokiego Niemca bramki. Normalny piłkarz po upadku rzadko podchodzi do piłki. Malfoy zignorował wcześniejsze porozumienie, by wolne z większej odległości zostawić Nottowi. Theo wraz z pozostałymi zawodnikami ustawił się przed bramką Weidenfellera by w ewentualnym zamieszaniu pomóc piłce wpaść między słupki. Niestety to Dean Thomas dotknął jej ostatni wybijając poza boisko. Zupełnie jakby grał nie dla swojej drużyny.

Dortmundczycy w ciągu kilku sekund wyszli z kontrą. Młodziutki Niemiec z twarzą dziecka znalazł się nagle w pobliżu Charliego. Podał piłkę koledze, ale Weasley czujnie wybił ją w prawo pod nogi Finnigana. Seamus, naszprycowany przed meczem środkami przeciwbólowymi, przerzucił futbolówkę na lewą stronę boiska do Michaela Cornera, a ten oddał ją nabuzowanemu Theo Nottowi. Generał ruszał się tego wieczora wyjątkowo żwawo. Gdyby Blaise miał opisać jego styl gry, porównałby Theo do wybrednego pająka godzinami przędącego sieć i czekającego cierpliwie na ulubioną ofiarę. Dziś natomiast biegał po całej szerokości boiska od lewej do prawej flanki, pokrzykiwał na obrońców i dystrybuował długie podania. Jedno z takich podań otrzymał Draco, ale, jak przewidział to wcześniej trener, obskoczyło go trzech defensorów i szybko stracił piłkę.

Snape po kwadransie spędzonym w fotelu podszedł do linii boiska i zaczął pokrzykiwać na biegającego z tej strony Seamusa, by nie zapominał, że jest przede wszystkim obrońcą. Tymczasem Weidenfeller posłał piłkę ze swojego pola karnego szerokim łukiem przez prawie całe boisko. Miała trafić na głowę Goetzego, ale Finnigan był tuż obok. Odzyskaną futbolówkę Potter kopnął lekko i zgrabnie prosto w pole karne. Za słabo, by sprawić problemy bramkarzowi, ale na tyle wolno, by Zach Smith zdążył do niej dobiec. Defensywa BvB odgadła szybko ich zamiary. Zrobiło się trochę zamieszania w środku pola, kiedy Finnigan zażarcie walczył z dortmundzką dziesiątką o futbolówkę, aż dostał słowne upomnienie od sędziego. Przynajmniej posłuchał Snape'a i chwilowo nie próbował szarżować na prawym skrzydle. To Ernie miał z tej strony stwarzać zagrożenie, lecz na razie, poza dwoma spektakularnymi wywrotkami, mało wnosił do gry.

Gracze BvB pozwolili „Królewskim" na kilka minut przejąć inicjatywę, nie na tyle jednak, by zdołali stworzyć realne zagrożenie.

\- Nie rozciągać defensywy! – krzyknął Snape.

Nott zaczął stopować wybiegających przed niego kolegów, by nie dali się boleśnie zaskoczyć jakąś sprytną kontrą. Wykopał piłkę do Smitha, który znalazł się w pustej przestrzeni po prawej stronie bramki Weidenfellera.

Gdyby byli zupełnie inną drużyną, nie mającą w składzie tak sensacyjnego gracza, jakim był Draco Malfoy, Zach Smith zachowałby się jak rasowy napastnik i zdecydował się na samotny atak na bramkę przeciwnika. Jednak nosili na piersiach herb Realu Madryt i istnieli tylko po to, by Draco Malfoy mógł błyszczeć. Dlatego też Zach nie próbował strzelać. Podał piłkę do wbiegającego z lewej strony Malfoya, który pod takim kątem nie miał prawa uderzyć celnie.

Blaise nie należał do najmądrzejszych ludzi, ani nawet do najmądrzejszych piłkarzy. Nie pokończył wyższych szkół, a nawet w tej średniej utrzymał się tylko dzięki naciskom władz rodzinnego klubu. Nie znał się na matematyce, ale wiedział, że zna się na tym Padma oraz jego agent. Nie znał się też na fizyce, ale grał w futbol na tyle długo by wiedzieć jak się zachowa piłka w każdej sytuacji. Ta poleciała prosto w ręce uśmiechającego się ironicznie bramkarza.

Zach uniósł w górę kciuk podziękowawszy Theo za dokładne podanie. Sfrustrowany swoją nieskutecznością Draco wrócił na lewe skrzydło. Sędzia wznowił grę.

Los Blancos się cofnęli, bo horda czarno-żółtych pomocników poderwała się do ataku, motywowana wykrzywioną miną ich trenera. Sytuację wyjaśnił szybko Theo wybijając piłkę spod nóg dortmundzkiej dziesiątki. Podał ją do Dracona i zaczął pokrzykiwać na kolegów. Blaise słyszał go pomimo głośnego dopingu z trybun.

\- Czego tak stoisz jak śpiący rycerz?! – uwaga ta była skierowana do Erniego – MacMillan, do jasnej cholery, masz być z przodu!

Prawy skrzydłowy wyrwał się za Malfoyem, który otoczony przez obrońców, musiał się nieco wycofać i oddać mu piłkę. Ernie wystrzelił ją w niebo, ale wcześniej zahaczył o Schmeltzera.

Nott przewrócił oczyma i zabrał się za hamowanie Finnigana, który już w podskokach biegł do bramki przeciwników, widząc, że Potter ustawia piłkę do rzutu rożnego.

Seamus został z tyłu. Dean Thomas i Miles Bletchley powoli weszli między rywali w polu karnym. Piłka odbiła się od kilku zawodników, poleciała do tyłu, a za nią czarnoskóry obrońca. Wyłuskał ją spod nóg graczy BvB, ale sędzia nie pozwolił na dalsze rozgrywanie akcji. Okazało się, że skacząc do piłki Dean zahaczył rękoma o Lewego na tyle mocno, że napastnik Borussii przez dobrą minutę trzymał się za policzek i liczył zęby.

Gdy w dwudziestej piątej minucie Smith zmarnował kolejną wypracowaną przez Notta i Pottera akcję, Blaise mógł tylko w myślach się solidaryzować z młodym pomocnikiem. Harry grał pięknie, aż do bólu. W kilka miesięcy pod nadzorem Snape'a utracił nieco z tego piękna na rzecz skuteczności. Nauczył się odbierać piłki, zastawiać się ciałem. Był bardziej umięśniony i nie przewracał się łatwo pod naporem obrońców. Kondycja wciąż mu siadała pod koniec każdego spotkania, ale to też dałoby się w przyszłości poprawić. Potter zasłużył, by grać w Realu Madryt.

Nie zasłużył tylko na grę z pozbawionymi pewności siebie patałachami marnującymi stwarzane przez niego okazje.

Zarówno Zach jak i Terry nie byli złymi napastnikami. Sprawdziliby się w każdym innym klubie. Tu zawsze pierwszym wyborem rozdających piłki pomocników był Draco, a publika spodziewała się po obu piłkarzach skuteczności na poziomie Raúla albo Juanito. Dodatkowo Zach wyznał kilka miesięcy wcześniej, że chciał odejść i tylko koledzy nakłonili go do zmiany decyzji, a Terry wplątał się w skandal z nieletnią prostytutką i jej alfonsem.

Tymczasem Dortmundczycy po dłuższej chwili klepania na własnej połowie przekazali piłkę swojemu napastnikowi. Ten wysforował się do przodu. Minął Theo i Michaela, minął Deana Thomasa, ale po drodze miał jeszcze Milesa Bletchleya i Charliego ustawiającego się kilka kroków przed bramką. Lewa sprytnie podał piłkę Reusowi i ten długim kopnięciem skierował ją obok kapitana „Królewskich".

To był naprawdę ładny gol. Strzelec przyjął owacje przybyłych z Niemiec kibiców i radosne okrzyki kolegów ze skromnością charakteryzującą wszystkich klasowych pomocników. Trener BvB nie miał takich zahamowań. Zaczął wymachiwać pięściami w stronę niezadowolonych fanów „Królewskich".

W ciągu następnych kilku minut Blaise się czuł, jakby zwiedzał zupełnie inny stadion. Pogrążone w ciszy trybuny, mimo obecności kilkudziesięciu tysięcy kibiców, wyglądały surrealistycznie. Nad Santiago Bernabeu unosiły się słowa niemieckiej piosenki.

Przy tych właśnie dźwiękach jego koledzy rzucili się do odrabiania strat.

Kiedy obrońcy BvB odcięli Realowi oba skrzydła, kiedy jedyny w miarę zdrowy napastnik stał bez celu zamiast włączać się do akcji, Potter po wybiciu piłki przez Dortmundczyków poza ich pole karne, odzyskał ją i skierował do przodu na głowę Deana Thomasa. Los Blancos jeszcze nie zdążyli się rozejść na swoje nominalne pozycje po kolejnym stałym fragmencie gry, a defensorzy okazali się skuteczniejsi od wielomilionowej formacji ataku stworzonej dzięki książeczce czekowej Toma Marvolo.

Ernie ucałował czarnoskórego kolegę w łysinę. Ten wsadził sobie kciuk do ust, dedykując tym samym bramkę swojej najmłodszej latorośli. Szybko jednak wytarł ręce i klepnął Pottera w tyłek za sprytną asystę.

Trybuny odżyły. Kibice podchwycili słowa znanej piosenki „Como no te voy a querer". Świat nagle nabrał jaśniejszych barw, a potem w czterdziestej piątej minucie meczu Michael Corner musiał zepsuć wynik, strzelając samobója.

Kwadrans przerwy minął błyskawicznie. Snape, niczym przedśmiertne widmo, zawisł nad sanitariuszami obmacującymi nogę Zacha Smitha. Gdy zaczęli kręcić głowami, a napastnik cicho pojękiwać, zaklął cicho i wysłał Jacka Slopera na rozgrzewkę. Blaise czuł się w kącie jak chłopiec do podawania piłek, bo życie toczyło się tuż obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jego koledzy polewali się wodą. Nott łyknął jakąś tabletkę przeciwbólową a Draco i Ernie wysysali małe, przeładowane glukozą drinki w różowych saszetkach. Potter oparł się o ścianę niedaleko i dyszał. Włosy przylepiły mu się do skroni i karku. Drżał w przesiąkniętej potem koszulce.

\- Zmieniaj to! – warknął do niego Snape – Nie mam zamiaru zwalniać ciebie z ćwiczeń z powodu przeziębienia.

Następnie odwrócił się do czterech obrońców ze skwaszoną miną i spróbował zmobilizować ich po głupio straconej bramce.

Blaise nie umiał wykrzesać z siebie większych emocji oglądając drugą połowę spotkania. Widział jak asystenci podrywają się niepotrzebnie po wbiciu przez Jacka piłki do bramki. Tylko sam Sloper i Nott nie mogli uwierzyć w odgwizdany spalony. Theo może i wierzył, ale spierał się chwilę z sędzią dla zasady. Za to minutę później Turek zagwizdał dla nich rzut rożny, którego znów nie wykorzystali. Dortmundczycy zwarli szyki przed własnym polem karnym i nie dopuszczali żadnego z graczy „Królewskich" dalej niż na dwudziesty metr od bramki. Za to w środku boiska mogli robić, co chcieli. Niestety piłkarze Realu nie umieli tak efektywnie klepać kolejnych podań i nabijać pustej statystyki posiadania piłki jak ich odwieczni rywale z Katalonii.

Jack się rozbiegał i nie mógł już przestać. Radził sobie wcale nie gorzej od napastników. Dawał się równie często złapać na spalonym, co Zach Smith w statystycznym ligowym meczu.

W pięćdziesiątej siódmej minucie doszło do niezwykle rzadkiego wydarzenia. Finnigan, klubowy rekordzista w zbieraniu żółtych i czerwonych kartek, został sfaulowany przez Grosskreutza. Niemca ukarano żółtym kartonikiem, a Seamus pomaszerował pod bramkę BvB przygotowany na dobitkę z rzutu wolnego. Arbiter kazał ustawić piłkę daleko, niemal na środku boiska. Theo przegonił kolegów i został z nią sam. Otarł pot z czoła, ujął się pod boki i popatrzył przeciągle na przepychających się piłkarzy. Kopnął mocno i dokładnie. Tak dokładnie, że Finnigan i Thomas zapatrzeni na lecącą piłkę nie dostrzegli ani siebie nawzajem, ani wyskakującego do niej razem z nimi Niemca. Ten ostatni najmniej ucierpiał na zderzeniu i szybko wstał. Snape zaklął głośno, a Dołochow dorzucił kilka niecenzuralnych słów po rosyjsku. Medycy wbiegli na murawę. Zaniepokojony Draco pierwszy próbował dogadać się z leżącymi na trawie kolegami, ale ci wstali dopiero po wstępnych oględzinach i zapewnieniu fachowców, że będą żyć, biegać i się rozmnażać.

Głowa to nie nogi. Ją łatwiej wyleczyć. Blaise westchnął i odruchowo roztarł kolano. Na ciemnej skórze nie pozostała nawet blizna po operacji, ale uraz sprzed kilku miesięcy omal nie przekreślił jego kariery i pozostawił w psychice niepewność. Tak samo musiał się czuć Cedric Diggory w Londynie, a nawet gorzej. Od Blaise'a oczekiwano pięknej gry i kreatywności, i, przy odrobinie wysiłku, był w stanie oszukać wciąż wierzących w niego ludzi, że nie stracił iskry bożej. Od napastnika, jakim był Diggory, oczekiwano przede wszystkim bramek, a te nie przychodziły.

Chłopak w żółtej koszulce z czarną dziesiątką na plecach musiał w poprzednim życiu nastąpić Theo Nottowi na odcisk. Wydawało się, że już na sam jego widok defensywny pomocnik ma ochotę kopnąć dzieciaka, napluć na niego albo przełożyć przez kolano i kilka razy zdzielić pasem. Nott z reguły nie chował długo urazy, nie był konfliktowy i nawet rywale czuli przed nim respekt. Ale nie Goetze. I zapłacił za to kontaktem z trawą. „Królewscy" wybronili przyznany Dortmundczykom rzut rożny i rozsypali się po całym boisku.

Snape patrzył na grę pustym wzrokiem, wsadziwszy ręce głęboko w kieszenie puchowej kurtki. Blaise zastanawiał się, gdzie też ich trener przebywa teraz myślami, bo na pewno nie w Madrycie.

Tymczasem na boisku napastnik BvB wybiegł do przodu i wywalczył zdecydowanie za dużo miejsca. Miles i Dean byli rozstawieni niebezpiecznie szeroko na bokach obrony zamiast blokować dostęp do bramki, ale za to Theo Nott zdążył dobiec do niego i brutalnym wślizgiem odebrać piłkę.

\- Gdzie stoisz?! – zanim zdążył się podnieść z trawy, już upominał obrońców – Gdzie patrzysz?!

Środki przeciwbólowe wzięte w przerwie sprawiały, że wciąż wytrzymywał tempo gry. Z Nevillem rozumiał się prawie bez słów i nie musiał przypominać mu co chwila o ustawieniu i założeniach taktycznych, ale mając wokół siebie tak niezdyscyplinowanych i gorącokrwistych kolegów jak Ritchie i Seamus, oraz będącego wyraźnie pod formą Michaela, Nott poczuł się w obowiązku przyjąć na siebie rolę autorytarnego dowódcy a nie tylko dyrygenta.

Nawet biegając po murawie w białym stroju piłkarskim zachowywał się bardziej jak trener, niż samotny mężczyzna w ciemnej kurtce zawracający właśnie na ławkę rezerwowych.

\- Zabini, pobiegaj trochę. Zaraz wchodzisz.

Nawet trzymający się zawsze blisko trenera Dołochow otworzył usta zaskoczony. Olivieira tylko uniósł w górę brwi, ale nie skomentował decyzji Snape'a. Blaise również zacisnął szczęki i posłusznie wyszedł na rozgrzewkę. Sześćdziesiąta siódma minuta. Cholerny Angol próbował z niego zrobić drugiego Gutiego, jokera wychodzącego na końcówkę meczu, który miał ratować wynik. Nie pozwalał mu złapać formy w lidze, ale nie zawahał się wystawiać Włocha w meczu decydującym o miejscu drużyny w grupie śmierci. Snape szykował już sobie alibi na wypadek przegranej.

Truchtanie pomiędzy koczującymi przy boisku fotoreporterami i przedstawicielami kilkudziesięciu stacji telewizyjnych czekających na wielką porażkę Severusa Snape'a, stanowiło wyzwanie samo w sobie. Chwilowo przestał się interesować poczynaniami kolegów. Jednostajny szum dobiegający z trybun oznaczał brak zmiany wyniku. Blaise kątem oka wyłapał jeszcze szarżę Draco i zmianę w drużynie niemieckiej. Czas upływał, a Snape wciąż nie przywoływał go do siebie i wstrzymywał ostatnią zmianę.

Wreszcie, po prawie dziesięciu minutach, Blaise mógł wbiec na murawę Santiago Bernabeu. Wszedł za Cornera i od razu załapał się na wykonanie rzutu rożnego. Trener próbował zwiększyć potencjał ofensywny drużyny kosztem jednego z obrońców.

Na twarzach kolegów odbijało się zmęczenie i stres wywołany wagą meczu. Tylko Draco posłał mu mały uśmiech, zadowolony z obecności przyjaciela na boisku. Szybko zorganizowali akcję z własnej połowy. Blaise ominął drugą linię zawodników BvB zaskoczonych, że w ogóle może wciąż tak szybko biegać. Dostał się w pole karne i podał piłkę Draconowi. Ten przymierzył się mocno, ale odbiła się od obrońcy. Blaise spróbował jeszcze skierować ją do siatki, ale ktoś podstawił mu nogę. Przypomniały mu się okoliczności, w których trafił na stół operacyjny, ale tym razem ból trwał krótko. Wstał i włączył się do gry. Potter oddał mu pozycję za napastnikiem, a sam przesunął się bardziej w prawo wspomóc niewidocznego Erniego MacMillana.

Starali się, naprawdę chcieli lepszego wyniku, ale za każdym razem brakowało czegoś. Mieli więcej strzałów na bramkę, więcej rzutów rożnych i wolnych, nikt z nich nie otrzymał żółtej kartki ani nie został wyrzucony z boiska. Jednak telebim nad wschodnią trybuną wyświetlał tylko jeden rezultat: Real Madryt – 1 : 2 – Borussia Dortmund.

Ernie wreszcie błysnął ładnym dryblingiem na małej przestrzeni między zawodnikami BvB, jednak strzelił prosto w bramkarza, który wybił piłkę. W zamieszaniu prawy skrzydłowy został przewrócony i lekko przydepnięty. Sędzia zlitował się nad nimi i przyznał w związku z tym rzut wolny. Dwadzieścia siedem metrów do bramki to dystans bardziej dla Theo Notta, ale generał zostawił wykonanie go Malfoyowi. Draco potrzebował zdobycia bramki w tak ważnym meczu. Może Złota Piłka znów została w tym roku daleko, poza jego zasięgiem, jednak dla niego liczył się również ranking Castrola, a w dzisiejszym meczu nie nazbierał zbyt dużo punktów. Brakowało mu efektywności.

Dortmundczycy kolektywnie bronili bramki. Nie musieli już dużo biegać. Wystarczała im tylko czujność we własnym polu karnym. Czasem któryś zapędził się na połowę Realu, ale szybko wracał do kolegów. Odbierali piłkę „Królewskim" zanim ci mogli zagrozić ich bramce. Blaise znalazł się właśnie dzięki jednemu z nich w pozycji embrionalnej na trawie, rozcierając stłuczoną kostkę. Sędzia zagwizdał rzut wolny.

Piłkarze ustawili mur. Blaise odszedł dalej. I tak nie mieliby z niego pożytku przy stałym fragmencie gry. Turecki arbiter kazał umieścić piłkę z prawej strony za polem karnym. Odmierzył krokami odległość. Draco i Potter stanęli najbliżej. Rozmawiali cicho, zakrywając usta dłońmi, by kamery nie wychwyciły ruchu warg. Blondyn przyjął charakterystyczną postawę, a Ultrasi zaczęli już wołać jego imię.

Ostatnia minuta i być może ostatnia okazja na wywalczenie remisu. Weidenfeller pokrzykiwał na swoich piłkarzy by się przesunęli w prawo. Rozbiegane spojrzenie Draco na ułamek sekundy spoczęło na Zabinim. Blaise uniósł brwi niedowierzając. Jego przyjaciel jednym gestem mógł zahamować karierę dzieciaka z Niemiec w Madrycie. Przerzucił na jego barki odpowiedzialność za losy meczu.

Po gwizdku Potter podszedł do piłki, przerzucił ją ponad murem. Odbiła się od ziemi przed wyciągającym po nią ręce bramkarzem, tuż obok słupka i wpadła do siatki. A zaraz za nią Finnigan.

Harry wydał z siebie triumfalny okrzyk. Szybko otoczyły go ramiona Theo, Deana i Erniego. Draco roześmiał się i przybił mu piątkę. Ludzie na trybunach wstali i zaczęli entuzjastycznie wymachiwać szalikami.

Zaraz potem trener BvB zdjął Goetzego z boiska. Blaise dostrzegł jak zmęczony Potter odprowadza chłodnym wzrokiem kolegę z reprezentacji. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że Harry i Mario wcale nie musieli być kolegami. Rywalizowali o jedno miejsce w drużynie narodowej, w której grało wielu błyskotliwych pomocników.

Dwadzieścia dwa spotkania bez porażki na własnym stadionie. Tego wieczora obronili Santiago Bernabeu przed inwazją z Niemiec.

Blaise szybko się rozebrał po powrocie do szatni. Harry Potter był dziś bohaterem poklepywanym i chwalonym przez kolegów. Widać było, że nie wie, co robić z nagłą popularnością. Czerwienił się słysząc komplementy. Chciwie przyssał się do butelki z wodą. Był wyczerpany ale szczęśliwy.

Kiedy część piłkarzy poszła pod prysznice, a pozostali zaczęli pakować swoje rzeczy i rozmawiać już spokojniej w mniejszym gronie, ponad ich głosy wybił się okrzyk Seamusa.

\- Hej, Bambi!

Blaise zaciekawiony podniósł wzrok. Mający szafkę po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia Potter wyprostował się.

\- Łap!

Instynktownie wyciągnął rękę po lecące w jego kierunku kluczyki od samochodu.

\- Udanej jazdy! – życzył mu Finnigan.

\- Dzięki – Potter spuścił wzrok i schował kluczyki do kieszeni.


	21. Chapter 21

Dostali wolny dzień od treningów, ale mimo to Harry daleki był od odpoczywania. Po dwóch wywiadach, wizycie w szpitalu u chorych dzieci, zajęciach z hiszpańskiego i nakręceniu razem z Neville'm dwudziestosekundowej reklamy dla sponsora reprezentacji czekała go jeszcze długa rozmowa z Ritą Skeeter.

To ostatnie wymęczyło go najbardziej.

Za to powrót do pustego mieszkania przyniósł mu niezmierną ulgę. Żadnych puszek po piwie, pornosów i obaw, że gosposia doniesie Diggorym o dziwnym towarzystwie nocującym w ich lokalu.

Harry domyślał się, że to tylko stan chwilowy i Syriusz Black wkrótce zjawi się na kanapie w salonie. Musiał zmienić adres. Najlepiej zanim ojciec chrzestny wróci do miasta.

Spokoju zaznał tylko tyle, by zdążyć się wykąpać i poczytać, co się dzieje u znajomych z niemieckiej reprezentacji na fejsie.

Od remisu z Borussią Dortmund czuł się nieswojo. Spodziewał się wizyty Seamusa. Ostatnim razem wyskok z nim na miasto zakończył się dla młodego Niemca w ramionach zgrabnej blondynki. Gdyby nie jej talent, alkohol i widok drugiego kapitana uprawiającego z boku seks, Harry prawdopodobnie nie podołałby „zadaniu".

Seamus na pewno znów go wyciągnie na panienki. Na samą myśl miał ochotę zapaść się ze wstydu pod ziemię. Normalni, młodzi piłkarze mieli nadmiar testosteronu we krwi i nie cierpieli na impotencję widząc rozbierające się przed nimi dziewczyny. Harry bardzo chciał uchodzić za normalnego, młodego piłkarza. Podobało mu się w Madrycie.

Lubił tutejsze jedzenie, pogodę i większość kolegów w szatni. Miał możliwość dyskretnego podglądania Draco wychodzącego spod prysznica po sesji w klubowej siłowni. Dużo uczył się na treningach od Snape'a, o ile ten nie zachowywał się jak wrzód na tyłku. Po meczu nawet poklepał go po ramieniu i oznajmił, że nowy klubowy nabytek spisał się zadowalająco.

Zmierzch zastał Harry'ego nerwowo przechadzającego się po mieszkaniu, czekającego na brzęczyk domofonu. Dlatego też podskoczył na dźwięk schowanej w kieszeni komórki. Wyświetlacz pokazywał angielski numer kierunkowy. Zanosiło się na cotygodniową rozmowę z Cho Diggory.

Powoli przysunął telefon do ucha.

\- Halo?... – usłyszał niepewny głos i szybki oddech dziecka – Pomocy…. Jest tam ktoś?...

\- Bella?

Dziewczynka wydała z siebie odgłos pomiędzy jękiem a szlochem.

\- Izabello – Harry natychmiast się poprawił – Co się stało?

Umysł podpowiadał mu najgorsze scenariusze, które doprowadziły dziewczynkę do wybrania przypadkowego numeru w telefonie rodziców i szukania ratunku u obcych ludzi.

\- A ty?

\- To ja. Harry.

Spróbował zachować spokój. Jeszcze brakowało tylko tego, by i on zaczął panikować.

\- Harry, kto?

Zamknął oczy i policzył do pięciu.

\- Kolega wujka Seamusa. Z Madrytu.

Dziecko wydało westchnięcie ulgi. Chyba schowało się pod kołdrę.

\- To dobrze…

\- Co się dzieje? – powtórzył pytanie.

\- Niania… Niania Emily… kazała mi oglądać z nią straszny film… - odgłosy z drugiego końca Europy wskazywały, że Izabella Diggory wsadziła głowę pod poduszkę.

\- Uciekłaś – zrozumiał Harry.

\- Yhm.

\- A mama z tatą?

\- Na balu dla dorosłych.

\- Mama na pewno pięknie wyglądała – szukał w myślach sposobu na oderwanie dziewczynki od tematu horrorów i nieodpowiedzialnych opiekunek.

\- Cała na niebiesko. Jak wróżka. Wróżki są dobre.

Próbował przypomnieć, jak Greta bawiła się kiedyś biżuterią mamy, zanim wyrosła na wredną zdzirę próbującą za wszelką cenę zwrócić na siebie uwagę rodziców.

\- Dała ci ponosić korale?

\- Nie. Ale pomalowała mi paznokcie.

\- Super!

\- A tamta pani w telewizorze nie jest fajna – mała uparcie wracała do traumatycznych przeżyć – Tam był pan, taki sam jak tata i ona ciągle za nim chodziła. Próbował od niej uciec. Zabrał nawet braci i siostrzyczki, ale ona wciąż go wołała i mówiła tylko o nim. A kiedy wrócił, znów za nim łaziła i jęczała. A on był taki sam jak tata! – zakończyła płaczliwie – Ja nie chcę, żeby ona chodziła za tatą!

Harry przewrócił oczyma.

\- I niania Emily kazała ci to oglądać?

\- Tak! – wykrzyknik prawdopodobnie uszkodził mu błonę bębenkową w uchu – Powiedziała, że wszystkie dziewczynki to oglądają.

\- Izabello, a ile ty masz lat?

\- Prawie pięć.

Pytanie o wiek rozkojarzyło małą, a Harry dyskretnie przeklął niańkę, która postanowiła oglądać razem z dzieckiem romansidła dla nastolatek.

\- Jak już będę duża, będę robić, co chcę!

O to akurat mógł być spokojny.

\- Jesteś już prawie duża. Możesz nie słuchać niani Emily, kiedy wybiera filmy.

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy rozległo się pełne nadziei pytanie:

\- Na pewno?

\- Absolutnie. Wierzę w ciebie.

Harry wiedział, że dla dziecka nie ma większej motywacji. Kiedyś nieopatrznie powiedział coś podobnego Danielowi. Od tamtej pory zyskał w młodszym bracie największego fana.

\- Jesteś super, Harry! – zapewniła go dziewczynka – Odwiedzisz mnie w Londynie?

Pytanie zupełnie zbiło go z tropu.

\- Nie wybieram się szybko do Anglii.

Nie wybierał się nawet powoli. Kiepskie jedzenie, wisielcza pogoda i nie da się udawać przed dziennikarzami, że nie rozumie pytań.

\- Ale kiedy będziesz już w Londynie, będziesz mnie odwiedzał? Proszę…

Smutny głos małej utonął w dzwonku domofonu. Harry zerknął na obraz z zewnętrznej kamery. Ernie wznosił wzrok do nieba i wyglądał jakby miał ochotę wyważyć drzwi. Roger Davies ciągnął go za koszulkę, wywalał język do kamery i zachowywał się kompletnie inaczej niż poważny dzieciak z Castilli, którego Snape przygarnął na treningi.

\- Dobrze, Izabello – zgodził się szybko chcąc zakończyć rozmowę – Jak będę w Londynie, to zajrzę do ciebie.

Dziewczynka pisnęła ucieszona i zaczęła nagle szczebiotać po hiszpańsku:

\- Te quiero, te amo. Me alegro...

-... Ale teraz też się wybieram na bal dla dorosłych.

\- Tylko załóż białą koszulę. Mama mówi, że wszyscy panowie wyglądają wtedy ładnie. Pa! – doradziła mu córka Diggorych rozłączając się.

Nie miał czasu dokładnie przeanalizować tego, co się właśnie stało. Dwóch piłkarzy dobijało mu się do drzwi od ulicy.

\- Och, Harry, błagam! Pomóż mi! Sam z tymi wariatami nie wytrzymam…

Prośby przytomniejszego z nich utonęły w gardłowym odgłosie, który brzmiał mniej więcej jak zapytanie:

\- Wazzup!

Ernie opędzał się od Rogera Daviesa. Dzieciak podskakiwał, przytulał się do kolegi i cały czas pokazywał język do kamery.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał Harry marszcząc brwi.

\- O to! – Ernie machnął ręką w stronę młodszego piłkarza – I o Seamusa. I o jego porąbane pomysły na integrację.

Zimny pot oblał Niemca. No tak. Przecież uległ pokusie wypożyczenia cudownego autka obrońcy w zamian za udział w szemranej przygodzie.

\- Albo zbierasz tyłek na dół, albo wpuszczasz mnie do środka – Ernie postawił ultimatum.

\- Już idę.

Zatrzęsło nim, kiedy wyszedł na dwór. W zwykłym dresie i czarnej bluzie z kapturem dałoby się wytrzymać, gdyby nie wiatr.

Przywitał się z obydwoma kolegami i natychmiast wyrwał Rogerowi papierosa z ust. Zgniótł go na chodniku.

\- Jak mi jakiś fotoreporter zrobi zdjęcie z tobą i szlugiem przed moim domem, to ty będziesz się tłumaczyć Snape'owi – zagroził.

Davies zachowywał się dziś co najmniej dziwnie. Z reguły spokojny, nawet trochę nieśmiały w kontaktach z nowo poznanymi ludźmi, teraz nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Objął Harry'ego mocno i popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy. Jego oddech miał słodkawy zapach.

\- Kto ci wsadził kołek w tyłek i czy da się go usunąć?

Zielone oczy zlustrowały zimno młodszego kolegę, zanim Ernie pociągnął ich obu w kierunku zaparkowanej niedaleko srebrnej terenówki.

Przyciemniona szyba po stronie kierowcy zjechała w dół ukazując znudzoną twarz Seamusa Finnigana.

\- Człowieku, już myślałem, że zasnąłeś.

\- Przecież ci obiecałem.

Ernie wepchnął Rogera na tylne siedzenie, wydał westchnienie ulgi i wpakował się na fotel obok drugiego kapitana.

\- Wskakuj na tył.

\- Co?! Nie będę siedział obok tego ćpuna.

Na potwierdzenie jego słów Roger wyciągnął z bogato zdobionej cygarnicy skręta.

\- Właśnie dlatego będziesz obok niego siedział – powiedział Seamus zachowując absolutną powagę – Jęczałeś mi całą drogę z La Fincy. Wolę Bambiego.

Ernie roześmiał się i pogłaskał Harry'ego po głowie. Ustąpił mu miejsca.

Finnigan odpalił silnik, włączył muzykę z mocnym rytmem i ruszyli w siną dal.

\- To co ci tak długo zajęło?

Harry zakręcił się niespokojnie w fotelu. Za szybą znikały kolejne latarnie, ale samochód nie rwał z zawrotną szybkością. Na ulicach przybywało ludzi zmierzających do licznych barów, klubów i różnego kalibru przybytków oferujących rozrywkę.

\- Miałem telefon z Londynu...

\- Mam zacząć czuć się zazdrosny?

Przesunął wzrok na kierowcę. Seamus zerkał na niego kątem oka, ale cały czas uważał na to, co mają przed sobą.

\- Jeśli gustujesz w wygadanych pięciolatkach.

\- Do takich mam szczególną słabość. Potrafią człowieka okręcić wokół palca i nawet nie zauważysz, kiedy po kilku minutach jesteś gotów zrobić dla nich wszystko.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Drugi kapitan jego drużyny mógł być szantażującym młodszych terrorystą i idiotą, który o każdy drobiazg wykłócał się z trenerem, ale umiał też poprawić humor kolegom. Zawsze mogli na niego liczyć.

\- Pół biedy, jeśli z tego wyrosną – zauważył wesoło.

\- Wierz mi, Bambi, najczęściej nie wyrastają.

Ernie wetknął głowę między przednie siedzenia.

\- To może tak, Cesarzu, wreszcie nas oświecisz i powiesz, dokąd jedziemy?

\- Do Vallecas – poinformował ich beztrosko kierowca.

\- Nie... Nie, nie – jęknął skrzydłowy – To nie jest to, o czym ja myślę, prawda?

\- Ależ skąd! To jest sto razy fajniejsze.

MacMillan opadł na siedzenie, a Roger poklepał go bratersko po udzie, okadził dymem ze skręta i doradził rozluźnionym głosem:

\- Stary, wrzuć na luz.

\- Ja tylko tak mówiłem. Już pewnie dawno ich tam nie ma – Ernie próbował wyperswadować drugiemu kapitanowi nocną wyprawę – Sprzątaczka pewnie je dawno wyrzuciła, albo ktoś sobie wziął.

\- A jeśli nie, to odzyskamy, co twoje – powiedział Seamus.

Harry posłał koledze z tyłu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Moje korki – wyjaśnił zbolałym tonem Ernie – Po meczu z Rayo zapomniałem zabrać korków z szatni. Zostawiłem je obok kosza na śmieci. I teraz ten idiota chce się włamać na stadion.

Seamus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mogę zagadać do ochroniarzy, jak cię to tak uwiera.

\- Nie!

\- Ale czad!...

\- Roger, daj mi dymka – Harry wyciągnął rękę do tyłu.

Młodszy kolega zwalił się całym ciężarem na oparcie jego fotela i poczęstował zapalonym skrętem.

Ernie patrzył na nich obu jakby co najmniej uwiedli jego dziewczynę.

Harry zaciągnął się dwa razy. Miał nadzieję, że ten zabieg pozwoli mu zaakceptować jakikolwiek plan zaproponowany przez Seamusa.

\- Na trzeźwo tego nie zdzierżę – wyjaśnił zbulwersowanemu koledze.

Nagle na jego szyi zawisła para umięśnionych ramion. Moment później został nagrodzony mokrym, pachnącym gandzią całusem w policzek.

\- Kocham cię, Bambi!

Seamus dostał ataku śmiechu i ledwie panował nad kierownicą. Harry przyłożył jeszcze raz skręta do ust.

\- Tego też nie.

Drugi kapitan okazał się bardzo dobrze przygotowany na wyprawę. Kiedy już dojechali w okolice stadionu ligowych rywali, Seamus porzucił samochód przecznicę dalej i wydobył z bagażnika torbę z narzędziami.

Ubrani jak dresiarze, z kapturami na głowach podeszli pod ogrodzenie.

\- Wszędzie ciemno – zauważył Harry skulony między kolegami za betonową ścianą.

Stadion był wciśnięty w środek blokowiska. Mieszkańcy sąsiadujących z nim budynków mieli prawdopodobnie lepszy widok niż kupujący bilety kibice. Jedno z wejść rozjaśniała mocna jarzeniówka, a pozostałe, podobnie jak postój, tonęły w mroku.

Roger zachichotał cicho.

\- Goście się nazywają „Rayo" a nie stać ich by płacić za prąd...

Zgiął się we dwoje, bo sparaliżowany dotąd strachem Ernie dał mu mocnego kuksańca w bok.

\- Ty nie wiesz, jak to jest, to siedź cicho – wysyczał – Twoi starzy nigdy nie mieli dylematu, czy zapłacić rachunki i mieć pustą lodówkę, czy kupić jedzenie i czekać aż im prąd odetną.

\- Spokój, amigos. Nikogo tu nie okradamy. Przyszliśmy po swoje – przypomniał im Seamus – Mają najwyżej dwóch ochroniarzy i kamery. O tej porze pewnie piją kawę i oglądają powtórki Crackovii.

\- Jak uruchomimy alarm, na pewno zaraz przyjedzie policja – powiedział spokojnie Harry – Wszystkie ważniejsze budynki mają bezpośrednią łączność z najbliższym komisariatem.

\- Człowieku, to jest stadion Rayo a nie jakiś ważny budynek. Tutejsi nawet im po ścianach nie bazgrają.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że jak nas złapią, to dostaniemy... – urwał swoją myśl Ernie.

Finnigan uniósł brwi.

\- Wpierdol? Ale za to jaką będziesz miał motywację – rzucił każdemu po cienkiej kominiarce.

Harry ucieszył się w duchu. Spodziewał się prędzej, że drugi kapitan zaoferuje im po kawałku damskiej pończochy. Jeden wypalony skręt i od razu można z większym optymizmem patrzeć w przyszłość.

Seamus wyciągnął następnie łom i przeskoczył przez mur. Przebiegli kawałek otwartej przestrzeni. Kierowali się na wyczucie. Żaden z nich nie bywał tu często. Nawet Finnigan odwiedzał Vallecas tylko w autokarze „Królewskich" kiedy raz do roku grali z miejscową drużyną w lidze. Jak mieli więcej szczęścia, to zdarzało im się spotkać drugi raz w rozgrywkach Pucharu Króla.

Wszyscy trzej skupili się na niepozornej kłódce blokującej boczne wejście dla obsługi. Roger w tym czasie skupiał się prawdopodobnie na mrugających światełkach przelatującego nad dzielnicą samolotu.

\- Cóż… - zagaił Seamus, kiedy budynek nie odpowiedział na jego dotyk przeraźliwym jękiem – Czasem przychodzi taki czas, kiedy prawdziwy mężczyzna musi udowodnić swoją męskość…

To mówiąc uniósł łom i z rozmachem rozwalił kłódkę.

\- To… - Ernie nerwowo przełknął ślinę – Naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Za moim kapitanem… - wysapał z tyłu Roger - … choćby w ogień.

Finnigan przygarnął najmłodszego z kolegów i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Widzisz, Ernie, to się nazywa zaufanie. To podstawa pięknej, męskiej przyjaźni.

\- Więc to chyba dobrze, że Charlie nosi opaskę – wtrącił się cicho Harry.

Nic się nie dało wyczytać z zasłoniętych twarzy MacMillana i Finnigana, ale skrzydłowy przewrócił oczyma i popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.

\- Jego głos się nie liczy. Dzieciak jest naćpany.

\- Oj tam zaraz naćpany – obruszył się Seamus wciąż głaszcząc Rogera po głowie – Wypalił tylko dwa skręty. Idziemy!

Wolną ręką popchnął drzwi i wciągnął młodego napastnika do środka.

\- Nie zapytam, co wziął wcześniej, dopóki nie wyląduje na ostrym dyżurze u doktora Mungo naszprycowany nandrolonem, EPO czy czego tam teraz używają – wymamrotał pod nosem Ernie wchodząc za nimi.

Harry stał przez ułamek sekundy z otwartymi ustami. Kojarzył to nazwisko.

Wewnątrz musieli włączyć małe latarki, w które zaopatrzył ich Seamus. W korytarzach przewijał się ten sam motyw zapamiętany przez Harry'ego z szatni Rayo: białe ściany i czerwone kafelki.

Nie uszli jednak daleko, kiedy nad ich głowami rozbłysły świetlówki a za plecami usłyszeli rozgniewany głos.

\- ¡Alto!

\- W nogi! – zawołał Roger, ale Ernie zdążył chwycić go za kołnierz i obrócić w kierunku łysiejącego faceta w rozpiętym swetrze narzuconym na koszulę z emblematem firmy ochroniarskiej.

Harry w innych okolicznościach zachwyciłby się metodami nauczania stosowanymi przez seniorę Minervę, gdyby nie taser wycelowany w jego pierś i krótkofalówka przy ustach ochroniarza.

\- Krok dalej, sukinsyny jebane, a tak was tym popieszczę, że wasza matka-dziwka was nie pozna!

Rozumiał każde wypluwane przez wkurzonego mężczyznę słowo.

Seamus, zawsze wyrywający się do przodu, zdjął kominiarkę i zaczął wylewnie przepraszać. Ernie dołączył do niego. Tłumaczył się, że przyszli tu tylko po jego korki. Ochroniarz poburkiwał coś o „pieprzonych Merengues", dzieciakach którym od pieniędzy poprzewracało się w głowie i że z chęcią zaraz wezwie policję oraz znajomego dziennikarza.

Tu chyba nawet chłopcy od podawania piłek i sprzedawcy nasion słonecznika mieli znajomych dziennikarzy.

Harry kilkakrotnie zamykał i otwierał usta. Jego dwaj bardziej wygadani koledzy na pewno już myśleli o skandalu i o materiale, który senior Slughorn będzie roztrząsał w swoim nocnym programie przez następny kwartał, albo o Sybilli Trelawney, która niechybnie znajdzie sposób, by za wszystko obwinić Snape'a. Niemiec miał to gdzieś. Bał się tylko kary wymierzonej przez trenera.

Snape mógł go uziemić na najbliższe mecze, wystawić dla kaprysu na prawym skrzydle lub oddać na półroczne wypożyczenie do Espanyolu.

\- Lo siento… - poszukał w pamięci odpowiednich słów – To my już sobie pójdziemy. Przepraszamy, że włamaliśmy się na pańskiej zmianie.

Ostre spojrzenie spod krzaczastych, przyprószonych siwizną brwi wbiło się w niego z siłą tasera.

\- Ty! Ty jesteś Potter?

Harry niepewnie skinął głową.

\- Nie jesteś taki durny Merengue jak reszta.

Roger słysząc słowa „durny Merengue" postąpił krok do przodu. Kolejnego już nie zrobił, bo Harry podstawił mu nogę.

Krzaczaste brwi ochroniarza uniosły się w górę. Coś sobie skalkulował.

\- Ale z durniami się zadajesz –westchnął i machnął ręką – Chodźcie za mną.

Pół godziny później przepraszając i dziękując prawie na kolanach za dobroć serca zostali wyrzuceni ze stadionu bogatsi o parę przydeptanych korków.

X X X

Czarnoskóra wyglądała jak królowa Afryki. Jej gładkie, szczupłe nogi ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Wyszywana zielonymi cekinami sukienka pozostawiała naprawdę niewiele miejsca dla męskiej wyobraźni. Do tego poruszała się z taką niewymuszoną gracją, jaką posiadają kobiety urodzone w sercu czarnego lądu. Przypominała trochę te długodystansowe biegaczki z igrzysk olimpijskich, które przed startem wplatały kwiaty we włosy, a ich fryzury nie zniszczyła nawet najgorsza ulewa i największy wysiłek.

Intuicyjnie dostosowała się do kroków Finnigana i na parkiecie tworzyli naprawdę miłą dla oka parę. W tle przygrywał zespół na prawdziwych gitarach a nie żadne sztuczne techno. Ernie kupił swojej towarzyszce drinka i zostawił ją przy barze. Wrócił do ich stolika i usiadł obok Rogera, który właśnie pochłaniał drugi stek.

Tylko Finnigan potrafił w środku Hiszpanii znaleźć restaurację podającą typowo amerykańskie żarcie.

\- Gruby będziesz – wypomniał młodszemu koledze skrzydłowy.

\- To wszystko idzie w mięśnie – odparł z dumą Roger i napiął obnażony biceps – Pomacaj tylko, mała.

Filigranowa blondynka w srebrzystej sukience zatrzepotała rzęsami i przysunęła się bliżej niego. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- O tak!... Jesteś bardzo silnym i dużym chłopcem.

Uśmiech, który posłała Harry'emu ponad stołem utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że dziewczyna doskonale wie, jak sobie radzić z napalonymi i naćpanymi osobnikami. To, że Roger Davies wyglądał wciąż niewinnie jak model z pisemka dla nastolatek, na pewno jej nie przeszkadzało.

\- Będziesz tak gruby jak Lee – kontynuował dalej Ernie – Nie będziesz miał siły biegać. Będziesz sam się toczył jak piłka.

Harry i dziewczyna zaśmiali się. Roger chyba w ogóle go nie słyszał, bo zapatrzył się na tańczącą z Seamusem Afrykankę.

\- Taka piękna… - westchnął – Aż chce się dotknąć…

\- Mogłeś z nią zatańczyć – zauważył Ernie.

\- Ale zostałem z Mandy – powiedział czule młody napastnik i objął chichoczącą blondynkę – Twoje piersi są idealne, jak dwie krople wody spływające po szybie.

\- Ale z ciebie romantyk! – zawołała rozbawiona dziewczyna.

Harry miał mieszane uczucia. Wiedział, że jego młodszy kolega jest na ścisłej diecie i nie powinien się obżerać. Z drugiej jednak strony dodatkowa porcja kalorii podczas obfitującej w wydarzenia nocy nie powinna mu specjalnie zaszkodzić. Przynajmniej Roger Davies wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

Muzycy zrobili krótką przerwę i z tej przyczyny Seamus znalazł się przy ich stoliku.

\- Jak tam? Fajne miejsce, co?

Wyrzucił kawałek cytryny zdobiący szklankę i wypił jednym haustem całe mojito Harry'ego.

\- Świetne jedzenie – przyznał Niemiec.

\- To najlepszy wieczór w moim życiu – wyznał ze łzami w oczach Roger.

Wzruszył się patrząc na pusty talerz, a Mandy, korzystając z chwili jego nieuwagi, przysunęła się do Harry'ego.

\- A gdzie Tatiana? – Seamus rozejrzał się po rumianych twarzach.

MacMillan wskazał głową w kierunku baru na czarnowłosą piękność sączącą leniwie drinka.

\- Nie… No, człowieku, jak mogłeś zostawić panią samą? Przecież mieliśmy jeszcze jechać do mnie się zabawić.

\- Ja spasuję – Ernie dopił wodę.

Wstał od stołu i wyciągnął komórkę.

\- Zadzwonię po Hagrida. Zabierze mnie stąd.

\- Ale Ernie… - jęknął Seamus.

Całkowicie zapomniał o afrykańskiej piękności.

\- Nie.

\- Nie bądź taki. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, kolegą z klubu. Wiesz, że musimy się integrować. Integracja to podstawa.

\- Już wystarczająco się z wami zintegrowałem. Dzięki za ciekawy wieczór, ale na tym skończę.

\- Ernie, nie bądź ostatnim złamasem – ton głosu Finnigana obniżył się – Nie zostawiaj nas samych.

Skrzydłowy popatrzył twardo na drugiego kapitana.

\- Ale ja już zostawiłem kogoś samego w domu – powiedział.

Harry przypomniał zdjęcia wesołej brunetki o okrągłej twarzy i czekoladowych oczach, które Ernie pokazywał w szatni kolegom. I jego szaloną radość, kiedy okazało się, że Miranda jest w drugim miesiącu ciąży. Musiał natychmiast coś zrobić, by jego koledzy nie zaczęli sobie skakać do gardeł.

Podniósł się z krzesła i stanął pomiędzy nimi.

\- Seamus, przestań – położył obie dłonie na ramionach drugiego kapitana – Ernie niczego nie musi. Jeśli chce spędzić resztę wieczoru z Mirandą, to niech jedzie.

Finnigan popatrzył na niego, potem na MacMillana. Wreszcie odsunął się i zrobił miejsce skrzydłowemu.

Ernie wychodząc ścisnął jeszcze ramię Harry'ego i życzył wszystkim dobrej nocy.

Patrząc na jego plecy Harry miał cichą nadzieję, że kiedyś ktoś i jego wyratuje z niezręcznej sytuacji.

Tym razem był zdany na siebie.

Seamus poszedł po Tatianę. Roger gapił się nieśmiało na czarnoskórą piękność. Harry uznał, że największą szansę na dogadanie się będzie miał z natapirowaną blondynką. Mandy przynajmniej miała poczucie humoru.

X X X

Na drzwiach tego pokoju gościnnego gospodarz mógł równie dobrze wywiesić informację o rezerwacji na nazwisko Harry'ego Pottera. Na nic się zdała lampka chłodnego, czerwonego wina i kilka całusów, którymi Mandy obdarowała go przy wejściu. Całą uwagę Harry'ego skupiał wypchany łeb jelenia. Nastrojowe światło tylko pogłębiało wrażenie, że zwierzę patrzy na niego z niesmakiem.

Blondynka pozbyła się pantofli i popchnęła Harry'ego na szerokie łóżko.

\- Więc… - objęła go za szyję, a potem powoli przesunęła dłonie w dół – Jak ci się podoba w Madrycie?

\- Jest okay – wydukał, pragnąc jedynie by odeszła.

Mogłaby dołączyć do Rogera i jego egzotycznej kochanki krzyczących już za ścianą.

\- Miałeś odpowiednie… powitanie? – zapytała blondynka uśmiechając się znacząco.

\- Tak… było bardzo… entuzjastyczne.

Przesuwał się centymetr po centymetrze w stronę góry poduszek, ale Mandy pełzała za nim jak okaz rzadkiego srebrzystego węża. Roześmiała się szczerze.

\- Bo widzisz, my… dziewczyny z Madrytu, jesteśmy bardzo, bardzo… żywiołowe.

Pachniała cytrusami i drinkiem B52. Jej usta, pomalowane przygaszoną różową szminką układały się w ładny uśmiech. Z jej spojrzenia i gestów wnioskował, że się naprawdę dziewczynie podoba.

Tylko że Harry'emu serce waliło głośno w piersi, na skórę wystąpił zimny pot i seks był ostatnią czynnością, o której mógł teraz myśleć. Lada moment a dostanie ataku paniki. Zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Co się stało?

Blondynka uklękła pomiędzy jego nogami ze zmartwioną miną.

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie podobam ci się? Też wolisz Serę?

Harry usiadł na środku łóżka i ujął jej drobne dłonie w swoje.

\- Jesteś ładniejsza niż Sera – zapewnił.

Jej oczy wypełniła niemal dziecinna, nieskrępowana radość.

\- Naprawdę –ścisnął jej palce – Ale… widzisz, Mandy… Ja…

Zaschło mu w gardle. Nie umiał kłamać. Nigdy nie wypadał przekonująco.

\- Pamiętasz Erniego?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Jesteś naprawdę dobrym kumplem – stwierdziła.

Z jej twarzy bardzo łatwo dało się odczytać emocje. Tkliwość i podziw ustąpiły miejsca koncentracji. Po chwili jej czoło wypogodziło się.

\- Też masz kogoś – zrozumiała – Zostawiłeś ją w Niemczech i tęsknisz?

Harry tęsknił za wieloma osobami: Danielem, Lukasem, Philippem, Firenzem, Perem. Czasem nawet wspominał tego dupka podpierającego bramkę w Monachium, przekonanego, że gra w najlepszym klubie i najlepszej reprezentacji na świecie. Jedyną przedstawicielką płci przeciwnej, do której żywił cieplejsze uczucia, była Greta, a i to tylko wtedy, kiedy nie przyprowadzała do domu nowych chłopaków.

\- Nie w Niemczech. Tutaj.

Nie spodziewał się pełnego ekscytacji pisku, rąk zarzuconych na szyję i namiętnego całusa.

\- To dlaczego ją ukrywasz?

\- Eee… Wiesz… - miał ochotę podrapać się po głowie, ale zakotwiczona na jego kolanach luksusowa prostytutka ograniczała mu swobodę ruchów – Nie chcę jej narażać. Dziennikarze są tutaj bardzo… wnikliwi.

Mandy wplotła palce w jego włosy i zajrzała mu w oczy.

\- To nici z bunga bunga? – zapytała zasmucona.

Zapomniał na moment języka. Gdzie, u licha, Finnigan wytrzasnął taką panienkę?

\- Raczej tak.

Powoli odsunęła się na skraj łóżka. Przygryzła dolną wargę i w zamyśleniu bawiła się kosmykiem jasnych włosów.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Udało mu się sprzedać bajeczkę o wielkiej miłości.

\- Mogę ci zrobić loda, jak chcesz? – zaproponowała po dłuższej chwili.

\- Dzięki, ale…

\- Możesz udawać, że to ona. Mi to nie przeszkadza – wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mandy… nie musisz czuć się zobowiązana – poczerwieniał po czubki uszu – Poza tym nawet nie wiem, czy w ogóle mógłbym… czy… no…

Na pozornie niewinną twarz dziewczyny powoli wypełzł drapieżny uśmiech.

\- To spróbujemy. Nawet nie wiesz, ilu futbolistów lubi się przechwalać, a tak naprawdę ciężko im stanąć na wysokości zadania – położyła dłoń na jego udzie.

Za ścianą Roger Davies wzywał Boga.

\- Należy ci się nagroda za szczerość.


	22. Chapter 22

Levante UD - 1 : 2 - Real Madryt

To był sen. Krople wody ze zraszaczy załamywały promienie porannego słońca. Wiatr niósł zapach nieodległego morza i gwar miasta. Pike dopiero kończył rozgrzewkę ze swoim trenerem, a pozostali grali w „dziadka". Piłka toczyła się pomiędzy nogami. Jaskrawe kolory butów odcinały się od statecznej zieleni.

Wszyscy byli w dobrych humorach. Śmiali się. Nawet Julien. Chłopak przez kilka długich lat walczył o to, by wrócić do domu. Doskonalił się na boiskach Anglii z marzeniem, by znów przywdziać bordowo-granatowy trykot, a teraz z rozczarowaniem spoglądał na znajome widoki. Ron wolał myśleć, że to Julien się zmienił. Oni pozostali tacy sami jak w czasach, gdy przepychali się między sobą biegnąc do stołówki na obiad. Nie sprzedawali się innym klubom, pozostali wierni.

Chłopak nigdy nie był w Barcelonie pupilkiem kibiców i trenera, ale to właśnie on, jako jedyny, wciąż miał w szafce w szatni zdjęcie Hermiony Granger.

Jak też musiała wyglądać w czasach, kiedy sama grała w piłkę? Z burzą włosów związanych w kucyk, zagrzewająca swoje koleżanki do walki z drugiej linii. Swoją wytrwałością i charyzmą ciągnęła kobiecą drużynę Blaugrany w górę. Jednak trofeów mistrzyń kraju ani repliki medalu olimpijskiego nie eksponowano w gablotach klubowego muzeum. Po latach tułaczki wróciła, by ich również wznieść na wyższy poziom. Ze sportu uczyniła sztukę.

Choć włosy miała teraz krótkie, a oczy bardziej zmęczone, wciąż potrafiła podkręcić piłkę lepiej niż Dennis. Teraz też zaopiekowała się uciekającą z kręgu zawodników futbolówką. Podbiła ją w górę i lekko kopnęła w stronę Anthony'ego. Jej uśmiech powinien zawstydzić samo słońce.

Nigdy nie żywiła do Creeveya matczynej miłości. Ich stosunki w najlepszym wypadku przypominały symbiozę.

\- Trenuję najlepszego piłkarza na świecie i mam najlepszą drużynę na świecie – komplementowała ich.

Jednak Ron pod koniec sezonu odnosił wrażenie, że jej pochwały były tylko środkiem prowadzącym do niedostrzegalnego dla nich celu. Kiedyś odważył się o to zapytać.

\- Tylko mając najlepszych piłkarzy mogę stać się najlepszym trenerem na świecie – powiedziała po ostatnim treningu przed meczem z Realem.

\- Już jesteś najlepsza.

A potem Snape wydarł im zwycięstwo w lidze.

Ron obudził się tuż przed świtem. Na szafce obok łóżka telefon komórkowy wabił go skoczną melodią i jasnym ekranem. Zubi naprawdę mógł wybrać inną porę na kontaktowanie się z zawodnikami.

\- Halo… - niechętnie odebrał połączenie.

\- Weasley, zrób wreszcie porządek ze swoim bratem-pajacem. Znowu nie trzyma języka za zębami.

Rozmowa zakończyła się gwałtownie.

Ron westchnął i rozmasował policzek. Co też nowego wymyślił George? Przerabiał już samochodowe stłuczki, nielegalne turnieje pokera i spektakularne kłótnie z byłymi dziewczynami.

Na fejsbuku pojawiło się kilka nowych słitfoci z szatni i stonowane zdjęcie z Angeliną. Na stronach internetowych katalońskich gazet jeszcze spokój – dziennikarze późno położyli się spać.

XXX

03GeorgeW_Official o 3.27 napisał: „Draco Malfoy to najciężej pracujący piłkarz, jakiego znam."

X X X

Noc była za krótka. Rano miał ciemne wory pod oczami i odrobinę więcej siwizny we włosach. Odczuwał ciągłe zmęczenie. Było jak ból głowy towarzyszący mu już tak długo, że się przyzwyczaił do niego i nie pamiętał innego życia.

Wypad na osiem godzin do Londynu nie należał do najlepszych pomysłów. Nie żałował tych kilku chwil spędzonych z chłopcami, nawet kłótni z Alexem. Wolałby jednak nie oglądać łez bezsilności spływających po policzkach najmłodszego syna.

Postanowił pozwolić Antoninowi poprowadzić poranny trening. Wszyscy asystenci zapoznali się z całorocznym planem, a dodatkowo co tydzień dostawali od niego szczegółową rozpiskę.

\- Mamy przechlapane – powitał go na korytarzu Dołochow – Na całej linii.

Wcisnął Severusowi filiżankę espresso i poszedł za nim do gabinetu.

\- Marvolo chce obejrzeć trening.

\- To niech sobie ogląda – Snape wzruszył ramionami .

Zmarszczył brwi szukając natchnienia na dnie filiżanki.

\- Dlaczego my mamy mieć przechlapane?

\- Nie przyszedłeś na pokaz projektu przebudowy Bernabeu.

\- Jestem od trzymania jego pupilków w ryzach a nie od wdzięczenia się do potencjalnych sponsorów. Nie mów, że i do ciebie ma pretensje.

Dołochow pokiwał głową. Zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu pogłębiły się w ostatnich miesiącach. Im obu ten sezon dawał się we znaki.

\- Nie żyjemy w średniowieczu – obruszył się Severus.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, Sev – Antonin wyprostował się – Ja tu pracuję trochę dłużej. Wcześniej grałem tu przez kilka lat w piłkę. To jedyny klub w Hiszpanii, w którym są częstsze rotacje w sztabie szkoleniowym niż w pierwszej jedenastce.

\- Zdążył już na ciebie nawrzeszczeć za to, że mam gdzieś jego pokazówki? – Severus potarł skroń.

Nagle ciśnienie skoczyło mu w górę i nie miało to nic wspólnego z dopiero co wypitą kawą.

Wyciągnął rękę po plik gazet. Dołochow zawahał się.

\- Żadna bzdura mnie nie zdziwi – zapewnił asystenta.

El Confidencial grzmiało o wypadzie trenera Los Blancos do Anglii, kataloński AS lamentował nad brakiem profesjonalizmu i prywatą szerzącą się na Bernabeu. Redaktorka z Marcy dla odmiany na drugiej stronie z charakterystyczną dla gazety agresją próbowała wyśledzić dziewczynę Harry'ego Pottera, którą ten podobno znalazł w Madrycie.

\- A to od Fletchera – Dołochow wsunął mu do ręki zaklejoną kopertę z plikiem zdjęć i kilkoma zadrukowanymi kartkami papieru.

\- Sporo tego dzisiaj. Ktoś miał chyba ciekawą noc – zauważył ponuro Severus.

X X X

Charlie przechadzał się nerwowo po szatni. Theo zerkał na niego kątem oka bardziej zainteresowany rozmową z przyjaciółmi. Polecił Michaelowi serial kryminalny i obrońca po obejrzeniu ostatniego odcinka z zapartym tchem relacjonował swoje wrażenia.

\- A potem strzelił w rzuconą kamizelkę z trotylem. Wszystko wybuchło, a jego kumpel wepchnął ich obu do basenu.

Theodore spojrzał w sufit, a następnie po przygotowujących się do treningu kolegach. Trzy komplety zielonkawych dresów wciąż pozostały nietknięte. Kapitan coś desperacko wystukiwał palcem na komórce. Jedna z zatkniętych w spodenki rękawic bramkarskich wysunęła się na podłogę.

\- Mógł też strzelić w tego złego. Gość naprawdę był taki denerwujący, że sam bym go zastrzelił.

\- Nikt nikogo nie zastrzelił. Rozeszli się w spokoju – Theo wyjaśnił krótko.

\- Nie! - zaskoczenie i jednoczesne rozbawienie odjęły na moment Cornerowi kilka lat - Niby dlaczego mieli się rozejść?

\- Bo przyjechała policja z jego bratem? Wiesz, tym z MI6 – wtrącił całkiem sensownie Justin.

\- Ale to był ostatni odcinek! Czarny charakter zawsze ginie w ostatnim odcinku.

\- Po świętach pokażą drugą serię.

Weasley nareszcie zebrał się i podszedł do ich grupy.

\- Theo, zaraz musimy wychodzić, a Seamusa wciąż nie ma. Marvolo dziś nas ogląda.

A pierwszy kapitan kompletnie nie wie, co robić w takiej sytuacji.

Nott jeszcze pamiętał Raula. El Siete, wbrew powszechnej opinii, nie był aniołem, ale jego charyzma i poczucie obowiązku trzymały drużynę w kupie. Charlie także był żywą legendą, także zapisał swoje imię złotymi zgłoskami w historii klubu, ale nigdy nie umiał być przywódcą. Theo nie zamierzał go jednak w żaden sposób chronić ani wyręczać. Wierzył, że ludzie powinni się uczyć na własnych błędach, choć i od tej reguły zdarzały się wyjątki. Na przykład Seamus Finnigan.

\- Znowu pożrą się z Misterem – zaintonował zgryźliwie Michael.

\- Ty też nie pomagasz – odparował Charlie.

Lada moment zacznie powtarzać jak zdarta płyta śpiewkę o jedności i poświęceniu, o tym, że powinni być jedną wielką rodziną. Ciekawe, czy jego młodszy brat powtarza to samo w szatni Barcelony?

X X X

Gumowane podeszwy nowych tenisówek wydawały piskliwe dźwięki na zakrętach. Podkoszulek Harry'ego wciąż miał słabą woń wody kolońskiej poprzedniego właściciela.

Skupił się na plecaku biegnącego przed nimi Rogera Davisa. Coś mu wyleciało z głowy. Dziś mieli przyjść wcześniej. Jakaś pogadanka taktyczna Snape'a i kogoś z biura prasowego klubu. Po treningu każdy rozjeżdżał się w swoją stronę. Mieli swoje zobowiązania względem sponsorów, agentów i najbliższych, więc trener wolał porozmawiać z drużyną, zanim poszczególni zawodnicy zaczęli mu się wymykać i używać dziecinnych wymówek.

Nocą prawie nie spał. Mandy usiłowała subtelnie wyciągnąć od niego coś więcej na temat wyimaginowanej dziewczyny, a Harry wysilał wszystkie szare komórki, by nie wydać się chamem lub żałosnym idiotą.

Dlatego teraz nie zauważył, że Roger zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed wejściem do szatni. Niemiecki pomocnik wylądował na jego plecach. Seamus Finnigan zdążył w ostatniej chwili wyhamować i tylko zaczepił ręką o nich obu.

Na korytarzu stał Dołochow. Asystent trenera miał taką minę jak kot pogłaskany pod włos.

\- Dwadzieścia tysięcy euro, Finnigan – poinformował cierpkim głosem.

\- Za co?!

\- Za spóźnienie i głupotę. Potter i Davies po pięć tysięcy. Za to, że poszliście za nim.

Roger otworzył usta. Szybko przetrawił wiadomość, spuścił głowę i przygarbił się.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz, koleś – Seamus wysunął się do przodu – Nie decydujesz o karach. Jesteś tylko przydupasem Snape'a.

Jakimś cudem ich nocne eskapady znalazły się w kręgu zainteresowań trenera. Nie wróżyło to dobrze, a zachowanie Seamusa tylko podgrzewało atmosferę po niedawnym, nieudanym meczu.

Harry położył koledze dłoń na ramieniu. Miał mu zasugerować, że wykłócanie się o pieniądze nie jest dobrym pomysłem, szczególnie kiedy dniówka podstawowego zawodnika Realu Madryt wynosi znacznie więcej.

\- I kolejne dziesięć tysięcy za obrażanie członków sztabu trenerskiego – odezwał się za ich plecami zimny głos ponurego Anglika.

Harry zacisnął usta. Wczepił palce w plecak Rogera i pociągnął go lekko do siebie. Chłopak jednak zamiast się wyprostować, skulił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Panie Davies, nie spodziewałem się po panu tak lekkomyślnego zachowania. Do tej pory wydawał mi się pan odpowiedzialnym, młodym człowiekiem i obiecującym sportowcem. Nieprzestrzeganie diety, włamywanie się na obcy stadion i zadawanie się z towarzystwem o wątpliwych intencjach nie świadczy dobrze o tobie, chłopcze – Snape cedził każde słowo powoli, by zdążyło nasiąknąć odpowiednią porcją jadu – Być może niepotrzebnie dałem ci szansę…

Roger pobladł.

\- Hej! – Seamus podniósł głos.

\- Proszę pana, to nie tak… - zaczął wyjaśniać Harry.

Nie chciał być świadkiem kłótni, której skutki odbiłyby się na jego kolegach.

\- Do szatni, Potter – pospieszył go cicho Dołochow.

Dwa razy nie trzeba było mu powtarzać.

\- Hej, Harry!

Powitało go kilka głosów. Jack wyściskał go jakby nie widzieli się całe wieki.

Chłopców z Castilli było tego ranka jakby więcej. Otoczyli natychmiast Rogera. Charlie Weasley podniósł wzrok.

\- Harry, widziałeś może Seamusa?

Zdążył tylko wskazać na drzwi, przez które wepchnął się poczerwieniały obrońca.

\- Jesteś pan bezużyteczną szmatą! Nawet Katalońce pana nie chcieli! Nasz prezes musiał paść na głowę, że pana zatrudnił!

\- Zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał dziesięć lat mniej – za nim nadciągnęła gradowa chmura w postaci Severusa Snape'a – Mój syn jest bardziej dojrzały od ciebie, Finnigan.

\- Nieszczęśliwy musi być dzieciak, któremu się trafił taki pizdowaty ojciec.

Dołochow przezornie zagrodził wejście, by nikt z obsługi nie zobaczył, co się dzieje w szatni.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co robisz w wolnym czasie, dopóki nie szkodzisz klubowi.

\- To pan szkodzisz Realowi!

Snape miał ochotę zabić obrońcę. Miał morderstwo w oczach.

\- Seamus! – zawołał kolegę Dean Thomas – Co tym razem odwaliłeś?

\- Włamaliśmy się na stadion Rayo – wymruczał przycupnięty niedaleko Harry'ego Ernie MacMillan, na tyle cicho, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi trenera.

Dean zaniósł się śmiechem, a siedzący obok niego Miles Bletchley popatrzył zdegustowany na kolegów.

\- To ty zadajesz się z dziwkami, którym płaci Slughorn. Po tylu latach w Madrycie mógłbyś się wreszcie nauczyć trzymać swój interes w spodniach.

Sądząc po minach większości zebranych, fakt korzystania przez klub z agencji detektywistycznych nie zrobił na nich wrażenia. Byli ciągle na świeczniku mediów. To zrozumiałe, że ludzie z biura prasowego nie chcieli dać się zaskoczyć miejscowej prasie.

\- Masz pan tupet – Finnigan pokiwał głową z uznaniem, ale jego gniew nie osłabł ani trochę – Od jak dawna nas śledzą? Tak nam pan ufasz? I jeszcze nalega Pan byśmy to my zaufali.

\- Seamus, daj spokój – Charlie Weasley stanął obok przyjaciela i dotknął jego ręki.

\- Nie.

\- Nie prowokuj. I tak on wkrótce odejdzie.

Snape zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył przeciągle na kapitana. Na jego twarzy wykwitł brzydki uśmiech.

Charlie uniósł hardo głowę i nie odwracał od niego wzroku.

\- Czyżby miał pan jakieś nowe plotki od Pansy Parkinson? W końcu chodzi tak często z Tracey na zakupy. Chce pan się ze mną czymś podzielić?

\- Trenerzy się zmieniają, drużyna zostaje – powiedział spokojnie bramkarz.

\- Piłkarze też się zmieniają – zasugerował lodowatym tonem Snape.

\- Nie ruszy mnie pan.

\- Marvolo zatrudnił mnie po to, bym stworzył zespół.

\- Jesteśmy zespołem. Jesteśmy zjednoczeni – zapewnił Charlie – Dobro Realu Madryt leży każdemu z nas na sercu.

\- A jednak… - czarnowłosy mężczyzna popatrzył na niego przeciągle – … sam kapitan stawia towarzystwo dziennikarzy ponad własny klub.

Charlie pierwszy odwrócił wzrok. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Harry śledził wymianę zdań z zapartym tchem. Pierwszy raz słyszał o powiązaniach kapitana z madryckimi mediami. Weasley nawet temu nie zaprzeczał.

\- Nie jestem kretem. Wiem, kiedy mam milczeć.

W szatni zapadła cisza.

\- Właśnie – podchwycił Seamus – Chętnie w ogóle bym się do pana nie odzywał.

\- Ależ proszę, Finnigan, zrób mi tę przyjemność.

Michael Corner zakaszlał znacząco, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę trwających w impasie mężczyzn.

Złożył dłonie i posłał przepraszający uśmiech.

\- To co? Możemy już iść na boisko?

Dołochow otworzył drzwi. Piłkarze nie potrzebowali większej zachęty. Z ulgą wydostali się z szatni. Świat poza nią wydawał się jaśniejszy i oddychało się lżej.

Harry ostatni raz zerknął na trzech stojących pośrodku pomieszczenia mężczyzn i wybiegł na dwór.

X X X

Wilgotność powietrza przed meczem wynosiła sto procent. Harry czekając w tunelu i ściskając dłoń chłopczyka równie nieszczęśliwego jak pozostałych dziesięciu, dowiedział się od kolegów jeszcze kilku ciekawostek. Że, jak na Katalończyków przystało, miejscowi nie przepadają za gośćmi z Madrytu, mają stroje łudząco podobne do Blaugrany i są pieszczotliwie nazywani „żabami". Gospodarze pałętali się w ogonie ligowej tabeli, ale u siebie nikomu nie odpuszczali.

W trakcie meczu przekonał się o prawdziwości tych informacji.

Po wyjściu z tunelu runęła na niego ściana zimnej wody. W ciągu sekundy miał mokre całe ubranie, z bielizną włącznie. Stadion miejski Walencji przypominał ogromną wannę. Pogoda na szczęście nie odstraszyła kibiców, którzy zapełnili większą część trybun.

Piłkarze byli podenerwowani, że główny sędzia nie odwołał spotkania. Mieli w perspektywie dwie godziny taplania się w błocie.

Harry nie kojarzył ich twarzy, ale wyczuł, że trzeba na nich bardzo uważać. W czerwono-niebieskich podkoszulkach wyglądali jak trochę więksi i masywniejsi gracze Barçy.

Choroby i kontuzje znów przetrzebiły Królewskich. Żałował, że nie ma z nim Neville'a, Terry'ego i Zacha. Nominalnym napastnikiem tego dnia został Draco.

Harry szybko podłączył się pod pierwszą akcję. Kilka krótkich podań wszerz boiska i do przodu, do Malfoya. Nagle blondyn upadł ścięty łokciem jednego z obrońców gospodarzy.

Mokra koszulka opinała jego idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało. Getry, podciągnięte do kolan, już zdążył pobrudzić trawą i błotem. Deszcz nie zniszczył jeszcze jego fryzury, ale spływająca po wykrzywionej z bólu twarzy woda zaczęła mieszać się z krwią.

\- Medycy! – zawołał donośnie Theo, zanim jeszcze sędzia zdążył przerwać mecz.

\- Stary! Jak się czujesz?

\- O rany… Ale ci przygrzmocił!

Harry podbiegł z kolegami bliżej. Szybko musieli zrobić miejsce sanitariuszom zaopatrzonym w nosze i duże torby.

\- Mogę grać… - jęczał cicho Malfoy – Mogę grać. Tylko zróbcie coś, żebym widział…

Snape dreptał niespokojnie przy linii bocznej boiska.

\- To oko… Siatkówka mogła ci się odkleić.

Jeden z sanitariuszy zaświecił mu małą latarką po oczach, drugi próbował zatamować krew. Draco wyglądał jak ofiara wypadku samochodowego, w brudnym ubraniu i z twarzą umazaną na czerwono.

\- Mogę grać… - upierał się.

\- Możesz stracić wzrok – martwił się Graham.

\- Zabierajcie go stamtąd! – krzyknął Snape i kazał Daviesowi rozpocząć rozgrzewkę.

Harry patrzył bezradnie, jak Draco daje się zaciągnąć poza obszar boiska, gdzie mogli nim się zająć medycy. Dopadł do niego również trener, ale obaj szybko zniknęli wśród otaczających ich ludzi ze sztabu trenerskiego.

\- Ballesteros! – zawył groźnie Seamus i ruszył na sprawcę wypadku.

\- Opanuj się, człowieku!

Zawodnicy obu drużyn natychmiast ruszyli ich odseparować.

\- Chcesz być bokserem, co?! To nie ring tylko stadion!

\- Seamus, to nie czas i miejsce – Theo odciągnął gorącokrwistego obrońcę od równie nabuzowanego piłkarza gospodarzy – Gramy. Wracaj na pozycję.

Harry również posłuchał tej rady. Próbował podawać piłkę, ale w obecnych warunkach nie chciała się toczyć po trawie.

Kilka minut później dziewczęcy pisk obwieścił powrót Malfoya na murawę. Draco wciąż wyglądał okropnie. Prawie nie widział na lewe oko. Na łuku brwiowym założono mu kilka prowizorycznych szwów i opatrunek, aby powstrzymać krwawienie. Musiał zmienić koszulkę na czystą, a wszystko na oczach kibiców i reporterów.

\- Guapo! Guapo!

Kilka dziewcząt ubranych w barwy miejscowej drużyny, zachwyciło się nagim torsem madryckiego piłkarza. Harry przystanął na moment by skoncentrować się ponownie na grze.

Musiał uważać na każdy krok. Zawodnicy ślizgali się i przewracali. Każde bardziej agresywne zagranie mogło zakończyć się kontuzją. Widok Draco z twarzą we krwi wstrząsnął nie tylko niemieckim pomocnikiem. Ich koledzy poruszali się nerwowo, coraz bardziej sfrustrowani niemożnością przeprowadzenia składnej były tak fatalne, że Theo przestał podawać piłkę dołem. Posępnym spojrzeniem odstraszał zbliżających się do niego przeciwników i trzymał w ryzach kolegów z obrony. Nawet Seamus nie odważył się wyłamać z szyku.

Wymiana pozycji pomiędzy Malfoyem i MacMillanem oraz próba dryblingu po grząskiej nawierzchni zakończyły się upadkiem wielu zawodników i dziwną kombinacją fragmentów ciał wystających ponad warstwą wody. Draco i jego niedoszły zabójca zostali obdarzeni przez sędziego głównego żółtymi kartkami i poradą, by ochłodzili głowy.

Dwie minuty po tym zdarzeniu Theo Nott podszedł do wykonania rzutu wolnego. Ujął się pod boki, łypnął złośliwie w kierunku bramki Munuy i mocno kopnął piłkę. Wśród walczących o nią zawodników nie mogło zabraknąć Draco. Skrzydłowy nie przepychał się pod samą bramkę, ale piłka odbiła się od kogoś z muru i poleciała w bok. Sprawnie przyjął ją i ładnym wolejem skierował ponownie między słupki.

Do końca pierwszej połowy utrzymali prowadzenie. Zeszli z murawy usatysfakcjonowani wynikiem, choć wciąż podirytowani przebiegiem spotkania.

\- Ruchy, ruchy! – poganiał ich Dołochow – Wyskakiwać z ubrań.

\- I tak zmoknę! – żalił się Ritchie – Zmoknę i zmarznę.

Charlie wykręcił rękawice z wody.

\- Czuję się, jakby moje ręce ważyły tonę. Ciężko jest wyłapywać futbolówkę.

Trener oddał Dracona pod opiekę sanitariuszy. Nie zanosiło się na to, by francuski skrzydłowy miał wrócić na drugą połowę meczu.

\- Finch-Fletchley, wychodzisz po przerwie – oznajmił Snape – Zacieśnić obronę i utrzymać wynik. Nie chcę mieć tu więcej połamańców.

Druga połowa meczu okazała się dla Harry'ego równie frustrująca. Deszcz nie zelżał ani trochę. Co prawda zabrakło Draco w półprzeźroczystym, mokrym podkoszulku, ale podkoszulek Theo Notta wyglądał równie interesująco. Do tego podnoszący się po kolejnym bliskim kontakcie z murawą Michael Corner udowadniał przed kamerami, że trzydziestolatek też może mieć zgrabny i jędrny tyłek.

W sześćdziesiątej drugiej minucie stracili głupio bramkę, co podniosło ciśnienie obrońcom. Musieli wygrać w Walencji. Każda inna opcja oddalała ich od Barçy i od mistrzostwa.

Snape zdjął Cornera i wprowadził Blaise'a Zabiniego. Normalnie Harry podryfowałby na prawą stronę, ale czarnoskóry Włoch gestem kazał mu zostać pośrodku formacji. Przekazał Jackowi Sloperowi i Erniemu polecenia trenera i zajął pozycję napastnika.

Lewa strona boiska okazała się dla Jacka nieszczęśliwa. Gdy po zmianie otrzymał piłkę i wypuścił się sprintem w kierunku Munuy i jego bramki, Navarro wpadł na niego od tyłu. Jack zwinął się z bólu. Taki faul przy grze na przesiąkniętym wodą podłożu mógł zakończyć karierę madryckiego wychowanka.

Navarro otrzymał od sędziego żółtą kartkę i ostre słowne napomnienie, a Real Madryt dostał na pocieszenie rzut karny. Biała plama z kredy na trawie prawie się rozmyła. Do jedenastki podszedł zły i zmoknięty Theo Nott. Munua odczytał jego zamiar bezbłędnie i złapał piłkę.

Od tej chwili mecz zaczął przypominać rozgrywki tenisa. Jedyną różnicę stanowiła liczba graczy na murawie. Harry nie był szczególnie wybitnym specjalistą w grze górą. Nie miał takiego wzrostu jak Ernie czy Justin, ani tak mocnego odbicia jak Dean czy Seamus. Do tego po jednym z fauli, poznał, jak smakuje deszczówka na stadionie miejskim w Walencji i zaczęła mu dokuczać stopa. Ukłucie pomiędzy palcami towarzyszyło przenoszeniu ciężaru ciała na prawą stronę. Dał znać Blaise'owi, który aktualnie biegał bliżej trenera. Snape i tak planował jeszcze jedną zmianę. Roger Davies już truchtał i machał rękoma.

Z głośników stadionowych dobiegł komunikat:

\- Real Madryt. Ostatnia zmiana. Wchodzi Roger Davies za Harry'ego Pottera.

Niemiec ucieszył się, że pomimo gróźb trener jednak dał młodemu napastnikowi szansę, by pograł choć przez dziesięć minut.

\- Strzel bramkę – Harry klepnął go w tyłek schodząc z boiska.

Roger wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Poznaj mnie z twoją dziewczyną – odparł wesoło.

Snape poklepał Harry'ego po głowie bojąc się pewnie pobrudzić kurtkę bardziej wylewnym gestem.

\- Do szatni – polecił.

\- Gorący prysznic, suche ciuchy i rentgen stopy – dodał senior Olivieira.

Zgarnął Harry'ego pod ramię i zabrał go z deszczu.

\- Gdybyśmy nie dbali o ciebie, wasz selekcjoner pogoniłby mistera do samego Monachium – zażartował.

Jorge, masażysta o anielskich dłoniach i przyjaznym uśmiechu, już czekał na niego z dużym ręcznikiem i butelką napoju izotonicznego. Gdzieś tam w strugach deszczu Roger Davies świętował strzelonego gola.

Dla Harry'ego wieczór kończył się optymistycznie. Ominęły go wydarzenia ze strefy mieszanej tuż po meczu. Dopiero w autokarze z kubkiem gorącej kawy i równie gorącymi hitami kolumbijskiej piosenkarki płynącymi z odtwarzacza kierowcy wysłuchiwał od kolegów relacji o starciu Deana Thomasa z Ballesterosem, złośliwych komentarzach Seamusa Finnigana pod adresem gospodarzy, mściwych spojrzeniach Theo Notta skierowanych na piłkarzy, którzy śmieli faulować jego kolegów i narzekaniu Snape'a na sędziowanie.


	23. Chapter 23

Real Madryt – 5 : 1 – Athletic Bilbao

Neville nareszcie mógł wziąć udział w normalnym treningu. Żadnych masażystów i ćwiczeń rozciągających na macie, koniec z rozgrzewkami po drugiej stronie boiska, kiedy cała ekipa żartuje sobie grając w dziadka, albo prowadzi mokrą wojnę na amunicję z bidonów.

Gdyby nie Lee Jordan rozciągany przez rehabilitanta na macie obok, Neville umarłby z nudów. Okazjonalnie pojawiali się na siłowni i inni: Zach Smith, Theo Nott, Jack Sloper czy Justin Finch-Fletchley. Trzy razy w tygodniu dołączał do nich Blaise Zabini, by wzmocnić kolana, oraz Draco Malfoy. Francuz miał poważną obsesję na punkcie własnego wyglądu. Korzystał ze sprzętów pod okiem specjalisty, by utrzymać idealne proporcje między szybkością i siłą, muskulaturą i elastycznością.

Neville jednak najbardziej przyzwyczaił się do Lee Jordana. Obrońca nigdy nie siedział cicho. Nadawał jak ogólnokrajowa rozgłośnia radiowa o wszystkim. Młody Niemiec poznał zastraszającą liczbę hitów latynoamerykańskich piosenkarek, obejrzał setki zdjęć Jordana Juniora z burzą czarnych, kręconych włosów, w towarzystwie uroczej mamy i pulchnej babci. Dowiedział się też, że teściowie nie przepadają za rodzicami piłkarza, nienawidzą jego psa, ale ogólnie da się z nimi wytrzymać, bo rzadko wyjeżdżają z Fortalezy. Dostał recenzje najlepszych hiszpańskich reality show i kilka streszczeń popularnych seriali komediowych. Zauważył również, że Lee upodobał sobie wrzucanie ich wspólnych zdjęć na swoje profile w portalach społecznościowych.

W szatni w Valdebebas natężenie decybeli było chyba mniejsze niż na siłowni i w gabinecie rehabilitacyjnym, mimo rytmicznych dźwięków dobywających się z telefonu Grahama Montague okraszonych pojękiwaniami francuskiej piosenkarki.

Gdy razem z Terry'm Bootem weszli do środka, zastali Deana Thomasa udzielającego nieszczególnie zainteresowanemu Milesowi Bletchleyowi porad życiowych i sercowych. Pod pierwszą szafką siedział naburmuszony Charlie, a nad nim stał z zatroskaną miną Seamus Finnigan.

\- Nie jestem – upierał się przy czymś kapitan – Mówiłem ci, że nie jestem.

\- To mu to powiedz – obrońca przeczesał krótkie włosy w geście zakłopotania.

\- Ha! Myślisz, że mi uwierzy? On już wszędzie wietrzy spiski. Jakaś paranoja…

\- Może zwołaj konferencję prasową. Jakiś wywiad dla Marcy. Pogadaj z Pansy Parkinson.

Charlie zaśmiał się gorzko.

\- Przecież on i tak wierzy, że gadam z Pansy.

\- Terry! Nev!

Jack Sloper rzucił się na wchodzących. Nie wiedział, któremu uwiesić się najpierw na plecach.

Charlie Weasley błyskawicznie się rozchmurzył. Wydobył z torby komórkę i zrobił im zdjęcie.

\- Nareszcie trochę zimnej krwi w szatni – jego uśmiech jednak nie sięgał oczu.

\- Hej! Przecież ja też jestem opanowany! – zawołał Dean Thomas.

Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. Dean w szatni był facetem, którego można do rany przyłożyć. Kolegom by nieba przychylił. Niestety podczas meczów bardzo przejmował się swoją rolą i dawał się łatwo ponieść negatywnym emocjom.

\- A kto leciał w niedzielę za Bellesterosem i groził, że, cytuję: dostanie wpierdol? – zapytał Michael Corner unosząc brwi.

\- Cesarz! – Dean wskazał palcem Seamusa.

Spowodował tym jeszcze większy śmiech.

\- Byłeś zaraz za mną – przypomniał mu drugi kapitan – Prawda, że był zaraz za mną? – zaczął szukać popleczników wśród tych, którzy widzieli całe zdarzenie.

\- Dobrze być znowu z powrotem – powiedział cicho Neville.

Terry posłał mu uśmiech, klepnął po plecach i schował się w łazience. Za to pojawił się przed nim Harry.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel miał już na sobie spodenki i koszulkę, ale czarnych klapek i uciskowych podkolanówek nie zamienił na obuwie sportowe.

\- Cześć… - Neville wyciągnął do niego rękę.

Nie umiał do końca rozszyfrować nastroju Pottera. Przez pierwsze tygodnie w Madrycie mieli siebie praktycznie na wyłączność, a teraz nawet hiszpańskiego uczyli się oddzielnie. Neville został przydzielony do czteroosobowej grupy z Grahamem i dwoma koszykarzami Realu, a Harry wylądował w bardziej egzotycznym towarzystwie rosyjskiego tenisisty, Milesa Bletchleya i jego kolegi z belgijskiej reprezentacji, który trafił do Hiszpanii na wypożyczenie. Potter wolał towarzystwo Finnigana, MacMillana i kilku chłopaków z Castilli.

Ale teraz Harry wpatrywał się w niego z niespotykaną intensywnością. Dolna warga drżała mu lekko. Nagle chwycił dłoń Neville'a i przyciągnął go do siebie.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą – wyszeptał Harry po niemiecku.

Neville zamarł w jego objęciach. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Odchrząknął tylko.

Potter odsunął się nieco i przybrał przepraszającą minę.

\- Wierz mi, bez ciebie to tutaj jest czasem istny dom wariatów.

\- To co? Teraz zamiana? – Draco wyrósł obok nich i ścisnął Neville'a za ramię.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, ale część jego twarzy wydawała się wciąż sparaliżowana. Nad okiem wyrósł mu ogromny, kolorowy siniak, podkreślający sterylną biel plastra.

\- Na to wygląda. Boli?

\- Da się wytrzymać – Draco wzruszył ramionami – To tylko trzy szwy, ale Mister nie chce mnie wpuścić na trening.

\- No to zostaje ci siłownia i Lee Jordan FM.

Zaśmiał się donośnie i drugą ręką objął Harry'ego.

\- Liczę na to, że odciągniesz jego uwagę – wyznał i oddalił się od nich w kierunku Grahama i Deana.

\- Licz na siebie – wymamrotał pod nosem zdruzgotany Harry.

Towarzystwo Malfoya w obcisłym podkoszulku, zlanego potem i prężącego mięśnie musiało być dla młodego pomocnika udręką.

\- Poproś o sesję w gabinecie rehabilitacyjnym – zasugerował cicho Neville porzuciwszy znaną wszystkim w szatni w różnym stopniu angielszczyznę.

\- Prześwietlili mnie. To tylko drobny uraz kostki – Harry pokręcił głową – Nie mam co liczyć na sesję za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

\- Ej! Żadnych nazistowskich języków w szatni! No German! No German!

Harry posłał ich kolegom przepraszający uśmiech.

\- Lo siento. Pardon. Me olvidé.

X X X

Spojrzał w niebo, odetchnął czystym powietrzem i włożył słuchawki do uszu. Listopadowe poranki trwały krótko, ale dawały mu poczucie anonimowości. Właściciele małych sklepików i kierowcy samochodów dostawczych nie interesowali się gwiazdami sportu. Ludzie sprzątający ulice nie zawracali sobie głowy krążącym po ich dzielnicy obcym chłopakiem.

Harry zaczął wychodzić na samotne spacery jeszcze zanim Syriusz zniknął z Madrytu. Wcześniej wyganiała go z mieszkania obecność ojca chrzestnego, a teraz dusząca cisza. Może po prostu brakowało mu kogoś, na kogo mógłby bezpiecznie ponarzekać. Negatywne emocje starał się trzymać z daleka od Valdebebas. I bez tego tarcia pomiędzy trenerem i kapitanami zagęszczały atmosferę.

Pustki w parku i przytłumione odgłosy przejeżdżających niedaleko samochodów pomagały Harry'emu nieco się wyciszyć. Odkładał na bok wydarzenia w pracy, dziennikarskie plotki i myśli o Draco. Malfoy w szatni okazał się całkiem inną osobą, niż kreowana w mediach francuska gwiazda. Bardziej wyrozumiały, lojalny, mocno związany z przyjaciółmi. Wciąż miewał humory i czasem zachowywał się jak panicz z arystokratycznego domu, ale chwilę później uśmiechał się do Zabiniego, albo zapraszał rodzinę Thomasów na obiad. I wtedy Harry'emu ściskało się serce, bo wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie częścią jego świata.

Nie zapuszczał się daleko. Preferował wydeptaną ścieżkę biegnącą równolegle do ogrodzenia, z której korzystali tylko poranni biegacze, lub staruszkowie. Po dwóch kwadransach zawrócił do domu. Kiedy zbliżał się do znajomych budynków, usłyszał za sobą wołanie.

\- Hej! Hej!

Zdjął słuchawki i wepchnął je do kieszeni spodni razem z kluczami. Obejrzał się.

Blondwłosa sąsiadka tym razem nie dźwigała żadnych niewymiarowych pakunków. Nawet nie miała torby w indiańskie wzorki czy plecaka w pacyfki.

Harry powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Spodziewał się już napaści zbirów wynajętych przez Slughorna, albo zatroskanej figury Sybilli Trelawney sunącej z drugiego końca ulicy, mamroczącej pod nosem katastroficzne proroctwa dotyczące Toma Marvolo. Na szczęście zobaczył przyjazną twarz, choć wzrok młodej kobiety wędrował niespokojnie na boki. Pewnie zapomniała kluczy.

\- Hola! – przywitała się i natychmiast nerwowo przygryzła dolną wargę – Ty… jesteś znanym futbolistą, prawda?

Jej angielski brzmiał dziwnie. Miała ciężki akcent charakteryzujący kontynentalnych Europejczyków, którego nie mogli zrozumieć rodowici Anglicy, ale który nie sprawiał absolutnie problemów w komunikacji Bułgarów z Flamandami, czy Szwedów z Portugalczykami. Rodzice Harry'ego nienawidzili takiej profanacji ojczystego języka. Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu na samą myśl.

\- Harry. Potter – chyba już najwyższa pora, by się przedstawić.

Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i z nową energią wyciągnęła na powitanie rękę.

\- Luna Amorbuena.

I kiedy już ją ściskał i miał po dżentelmeńsku otworzyć drzwi, jego młoda sąsiadka nagle wypaliła.

\- Myślę, że potrzebujesz dziewczyny.

Zastygł na ułamek sekundy.

\- Nie. Nie potrzebuję dziewczyny – zapewnił szybko.

\- Jesteś gejem. Grasz w piłkę. Potrzebujesz dziewczyny.

\- Nie jestem gejem.

Otworzył drzwi i wciągnął ją do wnętrza budynku. Obejrzał się, ale w pustym hallu panował spokój. Ochroniarz z nocnej zmiany krzątał się po przeszklonej portierni i robił sobie kawę.

Harry nachylił się nad Luną i zniżył głos.

\- Nie jestem gejem – powtórzył – I nie potrzebuję dziewczyny.

Jego sąsiadka próbowała stłumić pełen politowania uśmiech.

Dał się podejść jak małe dziecko. Zaklął cicho.

\- Nie martw się. To nie jest takie oczywiste – zerknęła w kierunku portierni, ale łysiejący mężczyzna nie zwracał na nich uwagi – Po prostu widzę to, czego inni nie widzą.

\- Ja nie…

\- Za mało się wściekasz i za mocno się przejmujesz – skwitowała – Nie zamierzam rozpowiadać o tym na lewo i prawo.

Wsadziła dłonie do kieszeni spodni i przybrała pełną oczekiwania pozę.

Harry westchnął, przejechał palcami po włosach i niechętnie zaprosił sąsiadkę do siebie. Musiał jakoś wybrnąć z kłopotów.

\- Kawa, herbata, piwo? – zaproponował kręcącej się po salonie dziewczynie.

\- Nie chciałam cię szantażować – powiedziała cicho.

\- Nie? – uniósł w górę brwi – Kurczę, po prostu jakoś ci tak wyszło. Jestem nowy w Madrycie, jestem Niemcem. Może po prostu chciałem być kulturalny?

Luna podeszła do niego i wzięła jego dłoń w swoje dłonie. Oglądała ją z dziwną fascynacją.

\- Jesteś sam. Musisz zacząć się pokazywać publicznie z kobietą, bo zaczną o tobie krążyć plotki.

\- Mam ci zapłacić? – zapytał twardo.

Skrzywiła się, ale przynajmniej zostawiła jego rękę w spokoju.

\- Nie chcę pieniędzy. Samo towarzystwo znanego sportowca pomoże mi podreperować budżet.

Jeszcze raz ogarnęła wzrokiem przestronny salon.

\- Duże mieszkanie… To kiedy mogę się wprowadzić?

\- Nigdy? – Harry zagrodził jej drogę.

Przyznał w myślach, że blondynka ma trochę racji. W Bremie niektórzy piłkarze zmieniali towarzyszki jak przepocone podkoszulki, które straciły zapach nowości i nieprzyjemnie lepiły się do skóry. Harry'ego nigdy nie widziano w towarzystwie egzotycznych tancerek, modelek czy piosenkarek z podrzędnych barów próbujących się wybić w świecie dzięki bardziej znanemu partnerowi. W klubie zaczęto spekulować, szeptać za jego plecami, aż w końcu zaplanowano się go pozbyć. Dla dobra ogółu.

\- Jesteś za mało przekonujący – stwierdziła krótko Luna.

\- Dobrze mi z tym.

Jej mina wskazywała dobitnie, że nie wierzy w zdolności aktorskie Harry'ego, ale jest na tyle zdeterminowana, by mu pomóc. Nie wyczuwał w niej złej woli, raczej cień desperacji. Cichą nadzieję, że i ona przez te kilka tygodni będzie mogła liczyć na jego wsparcie.

X X X

Trener nie ryzykował jego zdrowia. Mimo zapewnień Neville'a, że czuje się dobrze, od pierwszej minuty obok Theo Notta wystawił Ritchie'go Coote'a. Przynajmniej rotował składem, na tyle, by nikt nie poczuł się zapomniany.

Snape z upływem dni stawał się coraz bardziej kąśliwy. Potrafił ostro skrytykować swoje gwiazdki. Szczególnie upodobał sobie Charliego, Seamusa i Draco. Kapitanom zarzucał brak formy, a blondwłosemu Francuzowi wypominał niechęć do współpracy w defensywie. Czepiał się Erniego za bezmyślne bieganie po boisku i Deana Thomasa za głupie faule. Wzdychał nad rozpieszczonymi beztalenciami ze szkółki i ciągle zwracał uwagę Harry'emu by nie bujał w obłokach. Gdyby jednak przymknąć oko na codzienne złośliwości, to okazałoby się, że trener doskonale się orientuje w problemach prywatnych zawodników, monitoruje postępy kontuzjowanych i pieczołowicie przygotowuje treningi.

Neville zachował spokój. Za przykładem Snape'a otulił się puchową kurtką i wcisnął się w fotel w drugim rzędzie ławki rezerwowych. Czekał na obiecane dwadzieścia minut w końcówce meczu i wymieniał z Ernie'm MacMillanem uwagi na temat przebiegu gry. Obaj nie mogli jednoznacznie zadecydować, czy to Real gra tak dobrze, czy też Athletic Bilbao tak źle. Baskijskie „Lwy" nie miały pomysłu nawet na skuteczną obronę. Spodziewał się więcej po zawodnikach tak rygorystycznie dobieranych przez klub. W Athletiku grali przede wszystkim wychowankowie. Egzotyczne imiona na koszulkach świadczyły o baskijskim pochodzeniu ich właścicieli. Nienawiść do wszystkiego, co kojarzy się z hiszpańską stolicą powinni mieć we krwi, jednak w tunelu ciepło przywitali się z Theo i Charlie'm.

Koledzy Neville'a z ławki rezerwowych zachwycali się zagraniami Malfoya. Draco jednak grał tego wieczora równie pięknie, co nieskutecznie. Inni mieli więcej szczęścia. Finnigan w trzydziestej minucie wyskoczył do piłki, którą Harry posłał z rzutu rożnego. Zanim ucieszeni golem koledzy zdążyli go dopaść, Seamus w podskokach zgarnął Pottera i ścisnął go tak mocno, że młodemu pomocnikowi oczy prawie wylazły na wierzch.

Chwilę później Terry Boot całował herb klubu wyhaftowany na koszulce i pozdrawiał kibiców.

Drugą połowę rozpoczęli z trójbramkową zaliczką i Severusem Snape'm łypiącym na murawę niczym sęp na ogołocone kości. Żadnego optymizmu, zero zaangażowania w wydarzenia na boisku.

Nie mrugnął okiem nawet kiedy Harry, Terry i Draco przeprowadzili koronkową akcję zakończoną golem Harry'ego. Nim jego przyjaciel wyswobodził się z objęć kolegów i zdążył posłać buziaka w kierunku trybun, Neville już truchtał przy linii bocznej. Wprawił w ruch mięśnie i rozgrzał ciało.

Dołochow zagadnął sędziego technicznego i Harry Potter, żegnany przez kibiców zasłużoną owacją, zszedł z murawy.

Gdyby przeciwnik był bardziej wymagający a spotkanie decydowało o awansie w ważnych rozgrywkach, w szatni na Bernabeu pojawiłaby się pizza i słabe piwo. Snape utemperował jednak nastroje przypomnieniem o czekającym zawodników meczu z mistrzami Anglii. Zanim Finnigan skończył podrywać dziennikarki w strefie mieszanej, a Michael Corner wygłosił przed kamerami deklarację wierności trenerowi i klubowi, część piłkarzy zdążyła dyskretnie się ulotnić. Wyświetlacz w komórce Neville'a wskazywał pierwszą w nocy, gdy wychodzili z Harry'm na parking. Byli zmęczeni ale szczęśliwi. Obaj wpisali się tego wieczora na listę strzelców.

Potter wciąż miał kluczyki od srebrnego auta drugiego kapitana i często z niego korzystał. Neville przyjmując propozycję podwiezienia do domu nie spodziewał się tylko, że na masce samochodu będzie na nich czekać piękna blondynka w obcisłych jeansach i krótkiej kurtce.

\- Harry!

Podbiegła do jego przyjaciela, uwiesiła się mu na szyi i cmoknęła w policzek. Ręce Pottera objęły ją w talii.

Neville nie wiedział, czy czuć się jak piąte koło u wozu, czy się uszczypnąć.

\- Hej… - Harry uśmiechnął się do niej – Podobało ci się?

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam meczu z tak bliska. Byłeś super!

\- Jutro znowu napiszą, że tylko stałem i gapiłem się jak trawa rośnie – wymamrotał spuszczając wzrok.

Zarumienił się lekko.

\- Ty nie stoisz. Ty szukasz sobie miejsca – powiedziała nieco ciszej dziewczyna – I dzięki za buziaka po golu.

Harry nabrał mocniejszych kolorów. Odchrząknął. Odsunął się trochę od blondynki, ale wciąż obejmował ją w pasie.

\- Luno, to Neville. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

\- Miło mi cię poznać – wyciągnięta w kierunku Neville'a dłoń była gładka, ciepła i zaskakująco mocna.

\- Nev, to Luna. Moja dziewczyna.


	24. Chapter 24

Real Betis – 1 : 0 – Real Madryt

Ze wszystkich kolegów z szatni Harry Potter wybrał Deana Thomasa. Nie żeby Neville narzekał na towarzystwo Terence'a Higgsa. Sportowy staruszek znał mnóstwo sprośnych dowcipów i na tyle kiepsko grał w bilarda, by wyleczyć Neville'a z kompleksów. Spodziewał się tylko, że konserwatyzm wszechobecny w klubie przeniesie się i tym razem na proces doboru współlokatorów na zgrupowaniu.

Raz ustalony porządek naruszały jedynie kontuzje lub brak powołania przez trenera. Charlie Weasley od ośmiu lat dzielił pokój z Seamusem Finniganem. Theodore Nott pomieszkiwał z Michaelem Cornerem, a Graham Montague z Milesem Bletchleyem. Blaise Zabini natomiast trwał wiernie przy Draco Malfoyu i razem stworzyli chyba najdroższy sportowy duet, jaki kiedykolwiek spędzał noc w angielskim hotelu.

Z Manchesteru drużyna wróciła bogatsza o jeden punkt, a Theo i Seamus dodatkowo o żółte kartki. Michael Corner został odesłany przez sędziego wcześniej do szatni.

W godzinach wczesnoporannych, gdy zaspani piłkarze wychodzili z samolotu na Barajas, Neville już nie dał się wykiwać. Wepchnął się za Potterem do samochodu Hagrida.

\- Mogę u ciebie przekimać? – zapytał szybko przyjaciela – Masz bliżej, a nie chcę Rubeusa ciągać po całym mieście.

Harry zaskoczony tylko przytaknął i wskazał kierowcy adres w centrum miasta.

Hagrid posłał obu chłopcom ciepły uśmiech i pogratulował Neville'owi występu.

Na pierwszy rzut oka pokój dzienny i łazienka dla gości w mieszkaniu wynajmowanym przez Harry'ego nie zdradzały obecności kobiety. Gdyby chodziło o innego kolegę, Neville cieszyłby się razem z nim i gratulował sympatycznej dziewczyny. Przedstawicielki płci pięknej otaczające młodego sportowca prędzej lub później sprowadzały na jego głowę kłopoty i dlatego w przypadku Harry'ego Nev był podwójnie podejrzliwy.

Spędził z Luną zaledwie jeden kwadrans po meczu z Athletikiem, w dodatku w towarzystwie przyjaciela. Przez ten czas nie udało mu się jej zakwalifikować do żadnej kategorii. Blondynka nie zachowywała się jak gwiazdka myśląca o wybiciu się w wielkim świecie kosztem sławnego chłopaka. Nie traktowała też Harry'ego jak kolejny okaz do kolekcji sławnych byłych partnerów i najważniejsze – nie próbowała mu matkować. Neville byłby nieco spokojniejszy, gdyby dziewczyna nie wyglądała jak zaginiona siostra Draco Malfoya. Zdążył się dowiedzieć, że pochodziła z przedmieść Sewilli, ale to przecież nic nie znaczyło. Tata Malfoy, kiedy żył, mógł sobie przecież wyjeżdżać do Hiszpanii na wakacje nie mówiąc nic w domu.

\- A więc… - Neville znacząco zawiesił głos – Luna…

Harry spojrzał na niego jak spłoszone zwierzę. Z zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami i wachlarzem gęstych rzęs osłaniającym wielkie, zielone ślepia nie wyglądał na lidera reprezentacji, która miała się bić w Brazylii o mistrzostwo świata. Żadne pochwały Firenze tego nie zmienią.

\- Ma 20 lat. Uczy się na Uniwersytecie Sztuk Pięknych. Studiuje malarstwo i design…

\- Kiedy planowałeś pokazać ją światu?

Potter wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kiedy odzyskam władzę nad moim kontem na twitterze – odpowiedział z przekąsem.

\- To czeka cię długa batalia, którą i tak przegrasz – westchnął Neville.

Sam zastanawiał się, jak przekonać Ritę Skeeter do przekazania mu hasła dostępu do swojego konta. Agentka wrzucała na nie głównie zdjęcia butów sportowych i linki do reklam.

\- Ale powiedz mi, skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś – zagadnął przyjaciela.

Obaj byli zmęczeni, ale druga okazja do rozmowy w cztery oczy mogła się prędko nie powtórzyć.

\- To moja sąsiadka. Mieszka obok – Harry ziewnął i potarł wierzchem dłoni powieki – Chyba nielegalnie. Nie wnikam. Po prostu wykombinowała, że mam awersję do dziewczyn. A ponieważ wybrałem sobie taką karierę, to powinienem jednak mieć dziewczynę. Pokażę się z nią kilka razy. Madrytczycy się zachwycą, że wybrałem Hiszpankę, a Luna znajdzie kupców na swoje bohomazy.

Zaskoczony Neville chwycił przyjaciela za ramię.

\- A Punto Pelota?! Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie sprzeda cię tym hienom?

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Harry Potter zachował się tak naiwnie.

\- Nev… - odczepił powoli jego palce ze swojego podkoszulka – Luna jest sama. Ja też jestem sam. Możemy być sami razem.

\- Nie jesteś sam. Masz mnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Tobą muszę się dzielić z całą szatnią, a o nią mogę być spokojnie zazdrosny.

Neville prychnął. Jeśli któryś z nich miał być zazdrosny, to prędzej on. Przecież Harry nie chciał go mieć nawet za swojego współlokatora na zgrupowaniu w Manchesterze.

X X X

Dzień przed meczem z Betisem Severus Snape zaserwował podopiecznym najbardziej podstawowe ćwiczenia. Bieg od linii bocznej do linii bocznej z piłką i bez piłki, bieg do linii środkowej zakończony podaniem oraz ulubiony przez Malfoya bieg po obwodzie boiska. Blaise po pierwszym okrążeniu zaczął uważniej stawiać stopy. Trawa była mokra, a chłód szukał każdego odkrytego miejsca na jego ciele. Włoch założył nawet cienkie rękawiczki i długie spodnie dresowe. Niestety Dean Thomas podkradł mu czapkę. Obrońca biegał za nim i ciągał za czarny materiał, aż modne, sportowe nakrycie głowy zaczęło przypominać zużyty worek na buty. Potem zaczął robić zabiedzone miny i jęczeć, że mu w łysinę zimno, że przecież latem doznał wstrząsu mózgu, że od tamtej pory jest zupełnie innym, wrażliwym człowiekiem. Blaise, będąc dobrym przyjacielem, wreszcie pogodził się ze stratą czapki.

Czarnego, modnego, sportowego szalika już nie oddał.

Na koniec, przed rozejściem się, Snape poczuł się w obowiązku wygłosić pogadankę taktyczną o najbliższym ligowym rywalu. Materiały poglądowe składały się z czterominutowego filmiku i teczki zawierającej dwie kartki zadrukowanego kolorowego papieru. Na pierwszej kartce znalazły się zdjęcia przewidywanej wyjściowej jedenastki Betisu i ich cechy charakterystyczne, na drugiej – założenia taktyczne, które, w mniemaniu Snape'a, miały Królewskim przynieść zwycięstwo na obcym gruncie.

Po wybrykach defensywy w meczu z Manchesterem City trener nie zapomniał poruszyć jeszcze jednej istotnej kwestii.

\- Złość sportową można wykorzystać w pozytywny sposób – zaczął przechadzać się między siedzącymi zawodnikami – Na Etihad Stadium prawie się to nie udało.

Snape doszedł do ostatniego rzędu. Skonfiskował komórkę bawiącemu się nią Jackowi i zawrócił z dramatyzmem godnym amerykańskiego superzłoczyńcy.

\- Co zrobić, żeby nie zalewała was krew, kiedy Amaya czy Martinez opowiadają dowcipy o waszej starej? Niektórym wystarczy jedno słowo i już mają czerwoną mgłę przed oczami – zatrzymał się na dłuższą chwilę nad Seamusem Finniganem.

Drugi kapitan udawał, że nie rozumie aluzji do ostatnio zdobytej żółtej kartki, choć znając go już kilka lat Blaise mógł przypuszczać, że Finnigan rzeczywiście nie widzi związku między słowami Snape'a a swoim zachowaniem.

\- Wtedy nie potrafią siebie kontrolować, a tym samym ryzykują osłabienie własnej drużyny. Mam rację, Michael?

Siedzący po drugiej stronie niewielkiej salki wraz z Theo prawy obrońca wyprostował się na swoim niewygodnym krześle i odsunął w bok przykręcony do niego blat.

\- Tamten faul był konieczny – nie dało się wyczuć w jego słowach skruchy.

Blaise oglądał występy kolegów w niebieskiej części Manchesteru i mógł o zachowaniu Cornera powiedzieć to samo.

\- Był głupi… - Nott szturchnął przyjaciela łokciem.

\- Był głupi – zgodził się z nim Snape.

Prawie się uśmiechnął.

\- A kto mi powie, dlaczego był głupi?

\- Bo sędzia go odgwizdał – odpowiedział spokojnie Blaise.

\- Zgadza się.

\- Wolę określenie „ofiarny" – stwierdził Michael.

\- Ofiarne to kiedyś składali dziewice na ołtarzach – wtrącił się Higgs – Chciałbyś jedną?

Zawodnicy zaczęli się śmiać. Tylko Graham Montague prawie spał skulony na krześle za Draconem.

\- Agresja jest dobra kiedy daje wam siłę. Nie po to, by kopać przeciwników po kostkach, ale by pokazać, że jesteście od nich lepsi. Futbol to nie gra dla starych babć spacerujących po trawniku – To mówiąc trener zawisł nad Potterem – Osoby lubiące spacery i podziwianie widoków wokół powinny wybrać sobie inny zawód.

Niemiec zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, ale nie odzywał się. Snape z rozczarowaną miną popłynął do przodu.

\- Jak więc znaleźć równowagę? Jak nie dać się zawładnąć emocjom a jednocześnie umieć wykorzystać płynącą z nich energię? – zawiesił głos dla większego efektu – Dyscyplina i samoświadomość.

Blaise nigdy nie nudził się na przemowach motywacyjnych Snape'a. Przyzwyczaił się we Włoszech do szkoleniowców mruczących coś niezrozumiale pod nosem i rysujących zawiłe schematy kolorowymi flamastrami, a także do krewkich starszych panów wykrzykujących polecenia w stanie permanentnego wkurzenia światem. Ponury Anglik traktował te spotkania jako rodzaj wyreżyserowanego przedstawienia, które miało zapaść widowni w pamięć.

\- Dzięki tym dwóm czynnikom będziecie mogli przekuć swój gniew na asertywność. Tym właśnie piłkarz asertywny różni się od piłkarza agresywnego. W ostateczności, Michael, możesz zacząć nosić na nadgarstku gumkę recepturkę.

\- Ale po co? – zawołał zdumiony obrońca.

\- Żebyś następnym razem widząc na przykład takiego buraka, jak Costa u naszych sąsiadów znad Manzanares, mógł zrobić tak.

To mówiąc Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni różową gumkę, naciągnął ją i strzelił tak, by Cornerowi zapiekła ręka.

Pogadanka taktyczna zakończyła się w momencie, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł jeden z sekretarzy prezesa w towarzystwie trzech pięknych pań. Panie miały kuse stroje z logiem sponsora klubu – znanej firmy samochodowej i naręcza katalogów z najnowszymi modelami.

\- O! Ja paniom chętnie pomogę – Finnigan natychmiast zaofiarował się i wskoczył pomiędzy dziewczyny.

Zgarnął kilka ulotek, zapatrzył się na uśmiechającą się nieśmiało szatynkę.

\- Może chcesz autograf? Będzie z dedykacją.

\- Cały rok na to czekałem! – cieszył się Roger.

\- Pora zmienić brykę. W tym roku chcę czerwoną – powiedział Jesus.

Blaise i Draco wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Coroczna dostawa nowych aut na Bernabeu była jednym z najważniejszych wydarzeń w życiu trzeciego bramkarza. Rezerwowi najczęściej korzystali z oferowanych przez sponsora samochodów. Większość piłkarzy podstawowego składu zarabiała na tyle dobrze, by kupować droższe cacka z indywidualnie dobranym wyposażeniem. Malfoy preferował sportowe kabriolety, a Blaise masywne terenówki, jednak obaj byli przygotowani na to, że znów dostaną jakieś czarne karawany, które przez najbliższy rok będą stały i kurzyły się w garażu.

\- Proszę, katalog – jedna z hostess uśmiechnęła się do Dracona.

Blaise rozbawiony patrzył jak jego przyjaciel wyuczonym odruchem wstaje, by wziąć go od dziewczyny, odpowiada nieśmiałym uśmiechem i spuszcza wzrok na wysokość jej dekoltu. Jeśli obsługująca go hostessa była wystarczająco urocza, Draco zagryzał dolną wargę. Całość dawała piorunujący efekt. Blaise był przekonany, że Francuz po pięciu minutach subtelnego flirtowania konwertowałby najzagorzalszą kibickę Barçy na madridismo.

\- Dziękuję.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Mamy jeszcze wersję elektroniczną z interaktywną prezentacją – powiedziała wskazując na trzymany w drugiej dłoni tablet.

\- Jeśli to nie będzie kłopot… - Draco spojrzeniem wybrał drugą opcję.

\- Ależ skąd – oddała mu tablet i już z bardziej neutralnym uśmiechem zwróciła się do Blaise'a – Proszę, katalog.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział Blaise i wskazał na przyjaciela – Obejrzymy razem.

Rozbudzony Graham puścił do nich oko.

\- Marca – poruszył wargami.

\- Cadena SER – odparł Blaise.

\- Zakład, że Marca?

Często podczas wszelkich akcji organizowanych przez sponsorów zakładali się, które z madryckich mediów pierwsze skomentują zachowanie Dracona. Przegrany przez tydzień woził zwycięzcę na treningi.

Już nawet sam zainteresowany traktował ich zabawę z przymrużeniem oka. Kiedyś, zaraz po transferze z Manchesteru, bardziej brał do siebie komentarze w miejscowej prasie, ale teraz uodpornił się na krytykę.

\- Dobra. Stawka ta sama?

Montague pokiwał głową i pochylił się nad mrugającym kolorami tabletem Malfoya.

\- Muszę wziąć coś mało rzucającego się w oczy. Bo potem znowu będą pisać, że przyszedłem do Madrytu dla forsy.

\- Możesz brać nawet kanarkowy żółty. Nikt ci nie zabroni i nie będzie miał nic do gadania – stwierdził Draco.

\- A potem nasz agent będzie jęczał, że robię z siebie pośmiewisko – odpowiedział kwaśno Graham – Powinienem brać z ciebie przykład.

\- Zacznij reklamować bieliznę i szampon przeciwłupieżowy.

Montague zaniósł się śmiechem i przejechał dłonią po swoich dwukolorowych włosach. Na wierzchu miały intensywny, słomkowy odcień, a spod spodu wystawały ciemne, naturalne pasma. Fryzura sprawiała wrażenie, że piłkarz sam stanął któregoś ranka z nożyczkami przed lustrem, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że skrzywdził go fryzjer polecony przez Charliego.

\- Młody, a ty to w ogóle zrobiłeś już prawko? – siedzący blisko nich Terence zagadnął Milesa Bletchleya.

\- Tata będzie mnie woził. Zapiszę się na kurs po sezonie.

\- Co ty?... – Finnigan przywarł do młodszego kolegi jak bezbrzeżnie zdumiona wielkim światem pijawka – Ty jeszcze nigdy?... Nawet sam na prostej drodze do Pozuelo?...

Bletchley potrząsnął głową.

\- Po co mam jeździć do Pozuelo? To ponad pół godziny do Valdebebas.

Czasem nawet godzina. Ale Blaise nie żałował osiedlenia się w luksusowej, zamkniętej dzielnicy na obrzeżach Madrytu. Za wyblakłymi na słońcu murami i pod ochroną kamer nie groził mu najazd niezadowolonych fanów, a tylko najbardziej zdeterminowani dziennikarze wdzierali się na strzeżony przez prywatną firmę teren.

\- Właśnie po to, żeby jeździć, człowieku! – jęknął Finnigan – Żeby jeździć!

\- Seamus! – Charlie Weasley na szczęście odciągnął jego uwagę od młodego obrońcy – Wybrałbyś z podgrzewanymi siedzeniami, czy bez?

Drugi kapitan pewnym krokiem eksperta motoryzacyjnego posunął na drugi koniec pomieszczenia by udzielić fachowej porady przyjacielowi.

Blaise już uśmiechał się na samą myśl o czekającej ich za dwa tygodnie prezentacji prawdziwych aut i próbnej jeździe. Liczył też, jak połowa jego kolegów, na obecność jakiegoś prawdziwego kierowcy rajdowego, którego na tę okazję sponsorzy mogli zaprosić do Madrytu.

X X X

Gdyby to od niego zależało, w ogóle nie pojechaliby do Sewilli. Miał w perspektywie kolejny uroczysty lunch z drużyną i prezesem, losowanie par jednej ósmej Ligi Mistrzów, urodziny pierworodnego i dwa mecze o honor, których nie mogli przegrać.

\- Mamy grać w piłkę, a nie odstawiać szopki reklamowe – narzekał Severus patrząc jak obsługa stadionu rozstawia wokół gospodarzy makiety i banery z nazwą firmy ubezpieczeniowej.

\- Królewscy przyjechali do Sewilli. Jaka może być lepsza okazja dla ich sponsorów? – zapytał półgębkiem Olivieira.

\- Narzekałeś już dziś na drogę, twarde ławki, brud w szatni, stroje gospodarzy i formę Charliego – zauważył Dołochow – Jest w ogóle coś, co się ci dziś podoba?

\- Główny arbiter – powiedział bez mrugnięcia Snape – Dopiero zadebiutował w La Lidze.

A to oznaczało, że może łatwiej ulegać presji zawodników. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że Finnigana sędziowie nie słuchają, choć jest zawsze pierwszy do dyskusji. Za to Charlie Weasley i Theodore Nott mogli wcisnąć takiemu każdą boiskową półprawdę.

\- Poza tym każdy sędzia jest lepszy od Muniza i Undiano Mallenco.

\- Jesteś uprzedzony – stwierdził Olivieira.

Dziadek prawie się uśmiechał patrząc na rozpoczynających grę piłkarzy.

\- Nie lubisz tych samych arbitrów, co Finnigan.

Severus postanowił zignorować ten komentarz.

Nie podobał mu się rozwój akcji. Formacja ataku wyglądała źle. Terry Boot ruszał się z wdziękiem pijanego trzmiela, Draco Malfoy uważał, że piłka należy tylko do niego, a Ernie MacMillan nie wiedział, na jakim świecie żyje. Niemiecki kontyngent w Realu okazał się dziś wyjątkowo nieskuteczny. Snape nie mógł patrzeć, jak Potter zalicza stratę za stratą. Zdjął go po przerwie i wystawił Zabiniego. Na Włocha ciągle tracącego piłkę patrzyło mu się już nieco lepiej, a poza tym wejście najlepszego przyjaciela obudziło w Malfoyu mikroskopijną iskierkę altruizmu. Przypomniał, że czasem może podać kolegom futbolówkę.

Wszyscy wyglądali na znużonych fizycznie i psychicznie. Nott grał z ciągłym bólem. Weasley z powodu wpuszczenia w pierwszej połowie meczu babola wpadł chyba w depresję. Montague i Corner zdyscyplinowani pilnowali swoich pozycji na bokach obrony. Tylko jeden Finnigan podciągnął za kolana granatowe getry, by ukryć przed kamerami siniaki i otarcia na łydkach, i popędził do przodu, jakby grali nie kolejny mecz ligowy z Betisem, ale nieszczęsną dogrywkę z Bayernem Monachium w półfinale Ligi Mistrzów.

Nie zdobyli w Sewilli nawet punktu. Mecz byłby do wygrania, gdyby jego zawodnikom się chciało. Ale skoro im nie zależało na wynikach, to i Severusowi powoli przestawało na nich zależeć. Miał już dosyć walki z całym światem. Wszyscy, od dziennikarzy poprzez kapitanów a skończywszy na prezesie, zaczynali kwestionować jego działania i umiejętności. W takich warunkach nie dało się odnieść sukcesu. Z powodu takiej właśnie atmosfery przed laty opuścił Barcelonę i unikał przyjmowania ofert z klubów w głębokim sportowo-organizacyjnym kryzysie. Pokusie wyciągnięcia Realu Madryt z okowów polityki „Zidanes y Pavones" jednak się nie oparł i teraz to się na nim mściło. Powinien był zignorować posłańców Toma Marvolo. Zostawić go z wielkimi gwiazdami kupowanymi za jeszcze większe pieniądze i z całym piłkarskim showbiznesem, który tak dobrze mu wychodził. Severus jednak zignorował swój instynkt dla kilku konfrontacji z Barceloną Hermiony Granger i zakupów niemieckich kopaczy w promocyjnej cenie.

Z ostatnim gwizdkiem arbitra znów zaczęła dzwonić w kieszeni Snape'a komórka. Znów ją wyłączył.


	25. Chapter 25

Real Madryt – 2 : 0 – Atletico Madryt

W połowie minionego tygodnia przestali chodzić na spacery do Parque del Retiro. Od rana na ławkach niedaleko wejścia przy Plaza Independencía przesiadywali młodzieńcy o ciemnej karnacji puszący się i pokrzykujący na przechodniów:

\- Atleti! Atleti!

Zupełnie jakby nie mogli przesiadywać kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej pod swoją Fontanną Neptuna.

Sytuacja taka zdarzała się przynajmniej dwa razy do roku.

Ciemnoskórzy młodzieńcy przesiadywali co prawda w parku częściej, ale nie deklarowali otwarcie przynależności klubowej. Theodore Nottowi żal jedynie było syna. Popołudniowe spacery były już w ich domu częścią ustalonego porządku, czasem przeznaczonym wyłącznie na Jonathana. Bycie ojcem wydobyło w Theo nowe pokłady kreatywności i wiedział, że wkrótce wymyśli coś, by skutecznie rozchmurzyć siedmioletniego potomka.

W szatni Finnigan zjawił się odpowiednio wcześnie podekscytowany jak dziecko, które przedawkowało coca-colę.

\- Uwaga, wszyscy! – wskoczył na ławkę pomiędzy umęczonym życiem Weasleyem i chłodno obserwującym świat Milesem Bletchleyem.

\- Cesarz mówi! – zawtórował mu Dean Thomas również wstając z miejsca z jednym butem na nodze a drugim w ręku.

\- Wiecie, że pisałem książkę… - zaczął uroczyście drugi kapitan.

\- Ty? – zawołał rozbawiony Michael – Ty umiesz pisać?

Finnigan pokazał mu środkowy palec, na co wszyscy, łącznie z samym prawym obrońcą wybuchli śmiechem.

\- A myślisz, że kto przez te osiem lat wysyłał esemesy do jego dziewczyn? – zapytał spod swojej szafki Charlie – przecież nie ja.

\- Kurczę!... – pokręcił głową Michael.

\- Stawiałem na twojego brata – powiedział Justin Finch-Fletchley

\- A ja na Hagrida – wyznał Dean Thomas.

Seamus rozdziawił się.

Ty… Ty… - wziął dwa hausty powietrza i skoczył drugiemu stoperowi na plecy – Hagrid woził moje dziewczyny…

Wywiązała się między nimi przyjacielska przepychanka. Ponieważ Finnigan nie mógł pociągnąć Thomasa na włosy, postanowił poznęcać się nad jego koszulką treningową.

\- Ale nigdy… nigdy nie namawiałem go do odpisywania na ich wiadomości!...

\- Za to wciąż pamiętam, jak trzy lata temu otrzymałem od ciebie w środku nocy tekst o pięknych oczach i nogach do nieba – Charlie dalej gnębił przyjaciela.

Seamus zeskoczył z Deana i stanął przed kapitanem.

\- Jeśli zaproszę cię na wyżerkę po prezentacji mojej biografii, to przestaniesz mnie kompromitować w oczach młodzieży? – wskazał na krztuszących się ze śmiechu Rogera, Neville'a i Erniego.

Harry Potter śmiał się już otwarcie, aż łza potoczyła mu się po policzku. Theo jeszcze nie widział młodego pomocnika równie radosnego.

\- No nie wiem… - Charlie udawał, że się zastanawia – Znając twój gust…

Finnigan wydał z siebie gardłowy jęk.

\- Przecież nie zaproszę szanownych kolegów do klubu ze striptizem!

\- Striptiz? Ja się piszę! – zawołał z tyłu Terence Higgs.

Michael Corner podszedł do drugiego kapitana i położył mu ciężko rękę na ramieniu.

\- Szanowni koledzy czują się zaproszeni – powiedział wesoło – Możesz być pewien, że nawet jeśli ktoś nie zdąży na część oficjalną, bo w końcu twoje życie aż tak ciekawe nie było, to nie zapomnimy o imprezie.

Finnigan popatrzył na niego z wdzięcznością, objął w pasie ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- A wiesz, że będziemy prawie sąsiadami? Przeprowadzam się do twojej części Pozuelo.

Michael uniósł w górę brwi w wyrazie grzecznego zaskoczenia. Drugi kapitan pobiegł dalej indywidualnie zapraszać młodszych kolegów.

Theo uchwycił pełne satysfakcji spojrzenie, jakie jego przyjaciel posłał Charliemu.

Gdy żyjąca legenda klubu opuściła pomieszczenie udając się na trening bramkarzy, Theo zaryzykował ciche upomnienie.

\- Może już najwyższa pora, by skończyć tę wojnę między wami.

\- Teraz to się dopiero ta wojna zaczyna – odparł zdecydowanym tonem Michael – Ligę mamy w plecy, to rozpocznie się wywlekanie brudów. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby to Seamus został naszym kapitanem.

Tradycja klubowa nakazywała, by zawodnik z największą ilością występów nosił opaskę kapitańską. W ten sposób Charlie odziedziczył ją po Raulu. Finnigan był następny w kolejce, ale patrząc na jego wyczyny boiskowe i pozaboiskowe Theo miał wątpliwości, czy stanowił dobry materiał na oficjalnego reprezentanta szatni.

\- Nie chcę Charliego usuwać z Realu. Ktoś taki jest tu potrzebny.

\- Ja też nie chcę go wywalać. Ale musi ponieść karę, bo skubaniec ma za długi język.

\- Albo jego dziewczyna – zauważył Theo.

\- Na jedno wychodzi. Trener Katalończyków znał nasze ustawienie w pierwszym meczu Superpucharu. Myślisz, że do wróżki poszedł i zapytał? – Michael zirytowany przeczesał ręką włosy i przygładził zaczątki hiszpańskiej bródki na twarzy – A teraz gramy z „Materacami", których panna Davies jest fanką od dzieciństwa.

\- To byłoby zbyt oczywiste.

Theo wiedział, że różne świństwa zdarzają się w klubach. Starał się zachowywać neutralność, ale tym razem podział mógł być zbyt jednoznaczny: za trenerem lub przeciwko niemu. W pierwszej grupie miałby dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół oraz piłkarzy zakupionych po zatrudnieniu Snape'a w Madrycie, w drugiej – zawodników z najdłuższym stażem mających największy posłuch w szatni.

Istniała jeszcze jedna opcja, której jeszcze pół roku temu nie brał pod uwagę. Mógł sprzedać swoje usługi i doświadczenie któremuś z angielskich klubów. Obecnie nie obejrzałby się na to, co prywatny inwestor zrobił z jego Tottenhamem, ale zawsze podobały mu się niebieskie koszulki Chelsea.

X X X

\- Ulubiony kolor?

\- Czerwony…

\- Żółty. Kiedy masz urodziny?

\- 31 lipca.

\- 4 maja. Zapisz sobie w kalendarzu.

\- Zapamiętam – obiecał Harry.

W jego życiu było tak niewiele kobiet, że bez problemu zapamiętywał takie drobiazgi jak urodziny Grety czy rocznicę ślubu rodziców.

Kolejna sesja z Luną odbywała się w pokoju dziennym. To ona wyszła z inicjatywą. Musieli wypadać przekonująco jako para, a na razie byli tylko dwojgiem obcych sobie ludzi.

Każde takie spotkanie zaczynało się od kilku prostych pytań by potem zejść na poważniejsze tematy.

\- Ulubiony rodzaj ciasta lub słodyczy?

\- Bienenstich.

Luna do tej pory leżała wygodnie na puchatym dywanie przed zimnym kominkiem, ze szkicownikiem rozłożonym na piersiach. W chłodnym świetle dnia wyglądała jak uosobienie spokoju i harmonii. Nawet kolczyki w kształcie pacyfek nie burzyły tego obrazu. Słysząc obce słowo usiadła powoli i wlepiła w Harry'ego parę szaroniebieskich oczu.

\- Ymm… Ciasto drożdżowe. Z polewą z miodu i prażonych migdałów – wyjaśnił – Mama po osiedleniu się w Bremie nigdy nie nauczyła się gotować niemieckich potraw. Tylko to ciasto jej się zawsze udaje.

Pochylił głowę i podciągnął kolana do siebie. Wspomnienia o rodzicach zawsze nastawiały go defensywnie.

\- Pajaritas – wypaliła Luna.

Teraz to on poszukał w myślach lekcji z seniorą Minerwą o częściach garderoby okraszonej prezentacją gołego manekina, którego ubierali z Neville'm od calzoncillos i calcetines finos na gafas del sol skończywszy.

\- Mucha? Taka do smokingu?

Luna roześmiała się. Usiadła obok niego i przeczesała Harry'emu włosy.

\- Czekoladki z jednej z tutejszych cukierni. Niektóre aż żal jeść. Różyczki albo zwierzątka. Ptaszki, misie, żaby z czekolady. Musisz kiedyś spróbować.

\- No nie wiem…

Wyobrażał sobie, że następny program Sybilla Trelawney poświęca złemu przygotowaniu fizycznemu piłkarzy Realu Madryt i upatruje ich słabych wyników w wątpliwym autorytecie trenera, który nawet nie umie dopilnować diety podopiecznych. Wciąż też pamiętał, że Roger otrzymał karę dyscyplinarną także za zjedzenie steku z wołowiny.

\- Zabiorę cię tam.

Z drugiej strony kupowanie pralinek dziewczynie może być odebrane pozytywnie. Mieli się integrować z miejscowymi. Skeeter powinna być w siódmym niebie oglądając zdjęcia hiszpańskich paparazzich.

\- Ale przynajmniej za dwa tygodnie – postawił jeden warunek.

Wolał nie pokazywać się za często na ulicach tuż przed i tuż po meczu z największym lokalnym rywalem. Generalnie czuł się w Madrycie bezpiecznie. Nie chodziły za nim tłumy wielbicieli, ani niezadowolonych fanów. Często ktoś go zatrzymał, poprosił o autograf lub wspólne zdjęcie, ucieszył się, że spotkał gwiazdę ulubionego klubu. Charlie jednak ostrzegł ich, by przed zbliżającym się El Derbi Madrileño nie rzucali się zbytnio w oczy.

Z rozmyślań wyrwała go melodia wydobywająca się z pozostawionego na stoliku telefonu. Luna odsunęła się na drugi koniec kanapy dając mu odrobinę prywatności, gdy odbierał rozmowę.

\- Halo?

\- Jak się masz, Harry?

Natychmiast zrobiło mu się ciepło koło serca.

\- Firenze!

\- Też się cieszę słysząc twój głos. Mam nadzieję, że pogoda u was dopisuje – powiedział rozbawiony selekcjoner.

\- A dlaczego pytasz?

\- Chcę odwiedzić moich dwóch ulubionych emigrantów.

Harry zerwał się na nogi. Mocniej ścisnął komórkę.

\- Przylatujesz do Madrytu? Kiedy? Przyjechać po ciebie na lotnisko? Chcesz obejrzeć, jak trenujemy? Valdebebas jest jeszcze w budowie, ale centrum treningowe i boiska są już gotowe. Spodobałoby ci się.

Napotkawszy wnikliwe spojrzenie młodej artystki na moment odsunął telefon od ust.

\- Mój selekcjoner.

Luna uśmiechnęła się lekko, ale nie odzywała się.

\- Chcę obejrzeć wasz mecz z Atletico. Jeśli oczywiście wasz trener nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu.

\- A dlaczego miałby mieć?

Firenze było bliżej z metodami szkoleniowymi do Hermiony Granger, ale przygotowania do spotkań traktował równie poważnie, co Snape.

\- Podobno czyham na jego posadę.

\- Podobno przedłużyłeś kontrakt z DFB o cztery lata – odparł entuzjastycznie Harry.

Uwielbiał grać pod okiem Firenze. Przyjaźnił się z większością kolegów z reprezentacji, ale najczęściej kontaktował się z kapitanem i dwoma rodzynkami z Londynu. Wśród nich czuł się najlepiej. Z nimi ćwiczyło się i grało najłatwiej.

\- Hansi też będzie?

\- Miał rozpracowywać naszych kolejnych rywali w eliminacjach, ale jeśli uważasz, że nie dam rady obronić się przed mrocznym lordem i jego kohortami, to zabiorę i jego.

Harry roześmiał się.

\- Nie… Kiedy chcesz, wyglądasz równie groźnie. Stawiamy ci z Neville'm kolację.

\- Zaraz do niego zadzwonię by potwierdzić.

\- Poszukam jakiegoś klubu flamenco. Popytam kolegów.

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry.

\- Do zobaczenia, Firenze…

Zakończył połączenie z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. Dopiero pełna skupienia mina młodej blondynki ostudziła jego radość.

\- Dlaczego nigdy nikt do ciebie nie dzwoni z domu?

Bo przestał rozmawiać z ojcem sześć lat temu. Bo miał dosyć wysłuchiwania szlochów matki i w końcu poprosił ją, by nie dzwoniła do niego w trakcie sezonu. Bo Greta bardziej chciała zwrócić na sobie uwagę rodziców niż pamiętać o starszym bracie, a Daniel prawdopodobnie dostał zakaz kontaktowania się z Harry'm. W przeciwieństwie do niego był tym dobrym synem. Harry nie życzył mu takiego rozłamu z rodziną i nigdy nie oczekiwał, by Daniel stanął po jego stronie.

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

\- Wiesz, do mnie już nie ma kto dzwonić…

\- Gdybym był okrutny, zapytałbym cię, czy się nie zamienimy – odpowiedział ostro.

Luna podeszła do okna. Wsadziła ręce w kieszenie luźnych, dresowych spodni i popatrzyła w dół.

\- Pewnie masz rację – wzruszyła ramionami – Wiesz, zawsze byłam trochę dziwna. Dzieciaki przezywały się na mnie w szkole, ale tata akceptował wszystkie moje dziwactwa. Kochał mnie taką, jaka jestem. Nie musiałam go okłamywać.

Harry westchnął ciężko.

\- Też tak myślałem o moich starych. Zaryzykowałem i powiedziałem im prawdę. Od razu.

Dziewczyna obejrzała się na niego. W padającym z tyłu świetle wyglądała jak anioł.

\- I jak się z tym czujesz?

Zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Rozczarowany.

\- Zaryzykowałbyś kiedyś jeszcze raz?

\- Tylko z właściwą osobą.

Podeszła do niego ostrożnie i powoli wyciągnęła ramiona w zapraszającym geście. Harry popatrzył na nią nie rozumiejąc.

\- Och, przytul się wreszcie – wymamrotała przyciągając go do siebie – Przecież tego potrzebujesz.

Chciał zaprotestować. Musiał być twardy. Był facetem. Miliony zazdrościły mu kariery i pieniędzy. Nie mógł się rozklejać, odsłaniać słabości.

Głos jednak uwiązł mu w gardle. Gdyby miał wybór, poszukałby ciepła innych dłoni, spoconych od wysiłku i nie pachnących farbą olejną. W obecnych okolicznościach wolał jednak towarzystwo ekscentrycznej blondynki niż pustkę.

X X X

Harry i Neville wyglądali jak dwa psiaki oszalałe ze szczęścia na widok znajomej twarzy. Firenze ze spokojem przyjmował ich entuzjazm. Neville żywo opowiadał o mieście i klubie, a Harry z dumą przedstawiał swojego selekcjonera każdemu napotkanemu w Valdebebas pracownikowi. Prawie wszystkich znał z imienia i widać było, że zaaklimatyzował się tu natychmiast. Kilku piłkarzy, zapewne tych młodszych oraz sprowadzonych z zagranicy, przyglądało mu się ciekawie z daleka. Charlie Weasley przywitał go uprzejmie, zapewne kalkulując szanse niemieckiego selekcjonera na objęcie posady kolejnego trenera Realu. Legenda angielskich boisk, gładko ogolony, ciemnowłosy zawodnik, który nosił strój treningowy jakby to był trzyczęściowy garnitur, zagadnął Firenze o poziom Bundesligi i czy przypadkiem nie szkodzi jej dominacja jednego klubu.

\- Ha! Przyjechał pan popatrzeć, jak pracują mistrzowie – atletycznie zbudowany dwudziestoparolatek klepnął go ciężko po plecach.

Firenze zmarszczył brwi przywołując w pamięci nazwisko piłkarza. Ach, to ten farbowany lis, Irlandczyk z hiszpańskim obywatelstwem, rekordzista w łapaniu czerwonych kartek, uważający się za następcę Hierro.

Ugryzł się w język, by nie wypomnieć mu, że jego drużyna znalazła się w tabeli daleko za liderem i tylko kompletna katastrofa w Barcelonie dałaby im szansę na ligowe zwycięstwo.

\- Może pan patrzeć do woli – powiedział wesoło piłkarz – I tak znowu was skopiemy za dwa lata, jak na mundialu w 2010.

\- Najpierw musicie się zakwalifikować, potem wyjść z grupy, a później zobaczymy – odparł z wyższością Firenze.

\- Seamus!

Harry szturchnął starszego kolegę i popatrzył na swojego mentora przepraszająco.

\- Ale to prawda!... – Finnigan raptownie spoważniał – Chciałem zagrać przeciwko waszym na Euro.

W jego głosie dało się wyczuć żal.

\- Dalej, chłopcy! Dalej! – asystent trenera ponaglił piłkarzy – Piłka sama się turlać nie będzie! Truchtamy!

Klepnął mijających go młodzieńców – jednego po tyłku, drugiego po głowie.

\- A ty co? – zapytał z ciężkim wschodnim akcentem opatulonego w szalik, czapkę i cienkie rękawiczki ciemnoskórego Włocha – Blaise, chyba nie jesteś chory.

Snape na moment podniósł wzrok znad notesu, z którego zapiski komentował wraz z drugim asystentem.

\- Nie… - Włoch machnął ręką – Po prostu zimno mi dzisiaj.

\- To biegaj dopóki się nie rozgrzejesz.

Firenze pierwsze minuty przezornie spędził pod dachem. Nieprzyjemna pogoda nie odstraszyła hordy dziennikarzy czatujących na tarasie widokowym ponad boiskiem. Dopiero po kwadransie biegania i gry w „dziadka" służby porządkowe wyprosiły ich i rozpoczęła się zamknięta część treningu.

Nie liczył na to, że zobaczy jakieś nowinki taktyczne wbijane do młodych głów przez Severusa Snape'a, nie przed ważnym dla klubu meczem. Firenze miał za to dobrą okazję, by poobserwować interakcje zawodników. Harry'ego natychmiast wchłonęło wesołe towarzystwo klubowych żartownisiów. Szczególnie dwaj starsi stoperzy robili wszystko, by go rozśmieszyć. Neville trzymał się ze starymi wyjadaczami, którzy podchodzili poważnie do treningu. Ta grupa rozmawiała mniej w myśl zasady, że przede wszystkim są profesjonalnymi sportowcami, a dopiero potem kolegami.

\- Zadowolony z inspekcji?

Snape wyrósł obok niego równie bezszelestnie jak długi cień przed zachodem słońca.

\- Cieszę się, że Harry i Neville dobrze zaaklimatyzowali się w Madrycie – poinformował go Firenze neutralnym tonem.

\- Miasto wchłonęło już tylu obcych, że dwóch więcej nie zrobi różnicy.

\- Ale dla mnie ich samopoczucie ma znaczenie.

\- Ach, Mister Wildenwald i jego empatyczne podejście do piłki nożnej – westchnął Snape – Jak to dobrze, że Francuzi i Belgowie wysyłają tu tylko swoich asystentów.

\- Mister Snape i jego taktyka oblężonej twierdzy – odparował szybko Firenze.

\- Chłopaki z Madrytu są tymi dobrymi. Jeśli będziemy to powtarzać wystarczająco długo i z właściwym uporem, ludzkość w końcu zacznie w to wierzyć.

\- Za to pana postrzegają jako czarny charakter.

\- Zamienimy się? – kąciki ust Snape'a drgnęły w zaczątkach uśmiechu lub wyrazu pogardy – Ja wygram z Niemcami najbliższe trzy wielkie imprezy, a pan spróbuje przeżyć rok w Madrycie na celowniku Slughorna i wybitnych hiszpańskich gazet sportowych.

\- Ma pan bardzo duże… mniemanie o sobie.

Trener Los Blancos popatrzył na ćwiczących piłkarzy. Postawił kołnierz czarnej, pikowanej kurtki po kolejnym podmuchu zimnego wiatru.

\- Sprowadził pan zimę. Jeszcze jakieś uwagi?

\- Proszę nie lekceważyć Neville'a Longbottoma.

\- Gra u mnie w podstawowym składzie.

Firenze też tyle wiedział. Chciał przekazać coś innego.

\- Neville nie szuka pochwał i akceptacji. Nie będzie na siłę zabiegał o pańską uwagę, ale jeśli pan od czasu do czasu go doceni, ten chłopak da z siebie jeszcze więcej.

Snape skrzywił się.

\- A Potter?

\- Harry potrzebuje odrobiny zaufania i miłości.

Przynajmniej tyle mógł mu zaoferować Firenze. Trener Realu popatrzył na niego jak na przedstawiciela egzotycznego kultu.

\- Nie będę go tulił do snu ani głaskał po głowie.

\- Harry nie utrzymuje z rodzicami najlepszych stosunków, a ze swoją agentką prowadzi zimną wojnę.

\- To nie mój problem.

\- Jeśli okaże mu pan choć trochę ciepła, nie znajdzie pan nigdzie wierniejszego podwładnego. Proszę to przemyśleć.

Firenze wolał zniknąć, zanim zlokalizuje go prezes klubu. Wyciągnął rękę. Pożegnalny uścisk Snape'a był mocny i zimny.

X X X

Obejrzał się za siebie na przestępujących z nogi na nogę kolegów. Terry Boot miał usta w ciup, pionową zmarszczkę na czole i intensywnie wpatrywał się w wyimaginowany punkt oddalony pięć centymetrów od czubka nosa. Za napastnikiem Ernie MacMillan zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę; dalej skoncentrowany na sobie Harry Potter i przebywający we własnym świecie Draco Malfoy. Tuż przed wejściem na murawę zawodnicy nie potrzebowali zachęcających słów, pochwalnych pieśni i dopingu fanów. Szukali przede wszystkim spokoju, kilku sekund ciszy, aby wsłuchać się we własny organizm i uspokoić nerwy.

Michael złamał szyk i przysunął się do Theo.

\- W chwilach takich jak ta, zastanawiam się, kogo nienawidzę bardziej, bordowo-granatowych symulantów czy tych buraków zza miedzy.

Theo rozumiał przyjaciela. Corner, będąc starym wychowankiem „Królewskich", miał jasno określone poglądy na temat największych rywali. Czasem jego słowa brzmiały bardziej radykalnie niż te przywódców Ultrasów.

\- Jesteś sadystycznym człowiekiem – odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem Theo.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz „Materace" wygrywali z nami, Dennis Creevey miał 12 lat i ze swoimi szurniętymi rodzicami odkrywał dżunglę amazońską, – stwierdził głośno prawy obrońca – a Hermiona Granger z rozwianym włosem przemierzała boiska dla hiszpańskich laluń…

\- To już jest okrutne.

Od rywali oddzielała ich tylko cienka ścianka z plastiku i szklanych kafelków. Ryzyko, że ktoś po drugiej stronie ich usłyszy, było ogromne, nawet pomimo dopingu z trybun. Michael zapewne na to liczył. Graczy Atleti i ich trenera cechowała gorąca krew i wyrachowani przeciwnicy często nastawiali się na to, że któremuś puszczą nerwy.

Dean Thomas otoczył Michaela ramieniem i popatrzył na niego czule.

\- Czyż on nie jest kochanym sukinsynem?

Theo wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Takim samym, jak ty.

Z przodu Seamus jeszcze miętosił Charliego, strzępił kawałek jego czarnej, obciętej koszulki. Weasley pochodził z bardzo zabobonnej rodziny i każdy mecz zaczynał od specyficznego rytuału. Obcinał brzeg trykotu, zakładał getry na lewą stronę, miał ulubione ochraniacze. Gdy koledzy z przodu strzelali gola, dotykał poprzeczki swojej bramki, a po bardzo ważnym wygranym meczu zabierał do domu kawałek siatki.

Finnigan skończył kleić się do kapitana i poleciał klepać po tyłkach wychodzących na ławkę rezerwowych. Theo popatrzył na spiętą sylwetkę stojącego tuż przed nim Neville'a i położył mu obie dłonie na ramionach. Młody piłkarz drgnął i odwrócił się.

\- Spokojnie – powiedział miękko Theo – Poradziłeś sobie z Barçą to i z nimi dasz radę.

Longbottom wziął głęboki oddech, ale z jego postawy wciąż emanował niepokój.

\- Mój selekcjoner ogląda nas na trybunach.

Kilka krótkich słów zawierało wystarczający ładunek emocjonalny, by Theo dopowiedział sobie resztę.

Oczywiście, że Neville ma prawo czuć się zestresowany. Grali dziś mecz o honor z rywalem, który wyprzedzał ich w tabeli. Na dodatek, oprócz prezesów obu klubów, hordy dziennikarzy z połowy Europy, skautów z największych piłkarskich firm i kilku światowych celebrytów, do Madrytu zawitał selekcjoner niemieckiej reprezentacji. Neville lubił Firenze i żywił do niego ogromny szacunek, jednak zachowywał wobec niego rezerwę, której brakowało Potterowi. Na miejsce Neville'a selekcjoner mógł wystawić dwóch lub trzech innych piłkarzy grających na podobnym poziomie, ale o bardziej niemiecko brzmiących nazwiskach.

\- Jesteś bardzo dobry. Wniosłeś dużo dobrego do naszej drużyny i cieszę się, że mogę razem z tobą grać.

Longbottom spuścił wzrok i zarumienił się po czubki uszu. Czy naprawdę tego chłopaka chwalono tak rzadko?

Theo z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku i prywatnymi obawami przygotował się do wyjścia na murawę.

\- Niech wiedzą Indianie, kto rządzi w Madrycie! – zawołał Finnigan.

\- ¡Vamos, Real! – zawtórował mu Weasley.

\- I jak najmniej kartek – wymruczał pod nosem własne życzenie Theo.

Przywitali wieczór minutą ciszy w ramach poparcia dla znajdującego się w szpitalu trenera Barcelony. Yaxley podobno pilnie potrzebował nowej nerki, bo jego organizm przestał akceptować poprzedni przeszczep. Theo rozumiał osobisty dramat człowieka, jednak publiczne wspieranie go uważał za zbyteczne. Gdyby sytuacja się odwróciła i coś równie poważnego przytrafiło się trenerowi Realu, piłkarze z Katalonii, z Ronem Weasleyem na czele, otworzyliby szampana i pili przez tydzień ze szczęścia.

X X X

Dwie minuty. Dwie minuty wystarczyły, by ten hochsztapler w jaskrawym trykocie użył gwizdka.

\- Pierwsze ostrzeżenie – usłyszał od niego Theo.

\- I co, dziadku, już nie nadążasz za młodszymi? – zapytał stojący najbliżej chłopaczek z rzadkim zarostem, kiedy arbiter tłumaczył Gabiemu, z którego miejsca ma wykonać rzut wolny.

Theo miał ochotę zachować się równie dziecinnie i pokazać mu środkowy palec. Zamiast tego popatrzył na Michaela i Deana.

\- Trzymać linię!

\- Trzymać linię! – powtórzył za nim Thomas.

Gra ruszyła z miejsca, ale sędzia znów użył gwizdka, kiedy chorągiewka sędziego liniowego poszła w górę.

\- Offsajd!

Wybiegający do piłki brodaty Turek zaklął coś pod nosem. Theo uniósł w górę kciuk.

Charlie wybił piłkę na drugą połowę boiska. Ernie przegrał pojedynek główkowy i Atletico przejęło inicjatywę. Z trybun rozległy się gwizdy, ale po upływie przepisowych siedmiu minut zamieniły się w przyśpiewkę o legendarnym napastniku Los Blancos, którego duch wciąż nawiedza stadion.

Przy takim akompaniamencie Finnigan dał się ograć jak głupi. Na szczęście Dean Thomas okazał więcej przytomności wybijając futbolówkę na aut. Rojiblancos podchodzili coraz bliżej. Dwójkowa akcja ich napastników zmyliła stoperów Królewskich. Theo mógł tylko wzrokiem śledzić tor piłki ostatecznie wybitej przez Charliego poza boisko.

Zanim ostatnie słowa kibicowskiej piosenki zlały się w jeden jęk, piłkarze obu drużyn wymieszali się pod bramką Charliego.

\- Jak stoisz, pacanie?! – Finnigan już gotował się.

\- Gdzie z tymi łokciami, durniu?! – odparował równie nabuzowany piłkarz Atletico.

\- To jaskrawe gówno na trawie, to twoje buty? – zapytał inny.

\- Odpieprz się, dziurawy „Materacu" – odpowiedział agresywnie Michael.

Każdy wiedział wcześniej, kogo kryć podczas stałych fragmentów gry. Wyżsi i bardziej skoczni, stawali obok tych groźniejszych. Blisko Theo Potter ustawił się obok niższego z przeciwników.

\- Maricón! – jasnowłosy, obcięty jak amerykańscy marines i szeroki w barach chłopaczek popchnął pomocnika „Królewskich", aż ten musiał łapać równowagę.

Na szczęście łapiąc ją pociągnął dostatecznie mocno czerwono-białą koszulkę wraz z jej właścicielem.

\- Masz wpierdol! – obiecał rywalowi słyszący go Dean Thomas.

Turan wykonał wreszcie rzut rożny, a piłka poszybowała ponad głowami w drugi róg boiska.

\- Vamos, bracia! – Seamus zaklaskał w dłonie poganiając kolegów z ofensywy.

Draco i Ernie w kilka sekund byli już na połowie rywala. Terry biegł nieco ociężale, a Harry asekuracyjnie pozostawał za nim, by nie łamać szyku.

\- Nev, bliżej! – Theo machnął ręką do Longbottoma, który ustawił się blisko Grahama Montague pozostawiając za dużą przestrzeń w środku boiska.

Tym razem Ernie przyjął bezbłędnie piłkę. Zatańczył z nią na prawej stronie. Doskoczyło do niego dwóch obrońców. Przerzucił ją na lewą nogę i starał się prowadzić jak najbliżej linii bocznej. Zaraz podbiegło do niego kolejnych dwóch i w plątaninie kończyn ostatecznie został pokonany. Zwalił się na trawę pociągając jednego z przeciwników ze sobą.

Publiczność nagrodziła oklaskami jego wysiłek.

\- Trzy punkty nasze! – cieszył się skrzydłowy Atletico – I możecie mnie, wiesz, gdzie cmoknąć.

\- Jak lubisz, żeby cię faceci po tyłku całowali, to idź do Chueca albo Malasaña – doradził mu Michael.

Theo uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, który również odpowiedział uśmiechem i zaraz potem przybrał groźną minę blokując przejście rywalom prawą stroną boiska. Rojiblancos znów ruszyli z atakiem zaskakując Seamusa i Deana. Dobrze ustawiony między słupkami Charlie nie wyrywał się jednak do piłki. Spokojnie patrzył jak opada na siatkę i toczy się za bramkę.

Jeden z przycupniętych niedaleko chłopców szybko podał mu drugą futbolówkę. Charlie dał znać, że znów wybije daleko. Dla odmiany wykopał ją na lewo, do Grahama. Montague, niczym długonogi pająk kosarz, w ekspresowym tempie pokonał trzydzieści metrów nie dając się wypchnąć za linię boczną i oddał piłkę Draconowi. Malfoy przyjął ją na klatkę piersiową, wykonał zwód, przełożył na lewą nogę i przymierzył się do strzału.

Theo jednym okiem śledził tę akcję, aż ostatecznie zakończyła się na wyciągniętej niepotrzebnie ręce Ardy Turana i żółtej kartce dla rywala.

\- Idź! – pokierował Neville'a do przodu.

Niemiec był wysoki, dość skoczny i na tyle masywny, by wzbudzić respekt u mniejszych, wybieganych zawodników Atletico. Theo dla odmiany był przydatny przy rzutach wolnych tylko wówczas, gdy je wykonywał.

Teraz to Draco ustawił się przed piłką. Wziął trzy głębokie oddechy, odmierzył kroki. Stadion powtarzał jego imię.

Theo ocenił odległość i spokojnie czekał na ewentualną dobitkę lub na wyłuskanie piłki spod nóg pędzących z kontratakiem przeciwników. Brał też pod uwagę trzecią opcję. W momencie, kiedy futbolówka leciała ponad murem z zawodników, Theo z okrzykiem radości już biegł do Malfoya.

Stadionem zatrzęsło. Kibice w białych koszulkach poderwali się z krzesełek.

Gol Dracona był cudnej urody. Piłka poruszała się pięknym łukiem, a bramkarz Atletico, zasłonięty przez kolegów, dostrzegł ją, kiedy już było za późno na interwencję.

\- Dobra robota! – Theo krzyknął strzelcowi bramki w ucho, ściśnięty pomiędzy plotącym coś po francusku Grahamem i szczęśliwym Neville'm.

\- Madryt jest biały! – zawołał Michael wyrzucając w górę ręce.

Draco w intencjonalnym geście położył dłoń na herbie Realu wyhaftowanym na koszulce. Ostatni koledzy klepali go po plecach.

\- Ustawiamy się – przypomniał im Theo.

Stracona bramka podziałała na zawodników Rojiblancos jak płachta na byka i przez następne dziesięć minut defensywa „Królewskich" miała pełne ręce roboty.

Costa wbiegł w zastawiającego mu drogę do bramki Deana Thomasa.

\- Faul! Faul! – zawołał natychmiast Finnigan.

\- Gramy dalej – polecił im główny arbiter.

\- Ale, panie sędzio, on skosił mojego kolegę!

\- Spokojnie…

Thomas i Costa zdążyli już obaj stanąć klata w klatę i wymieniali pełne krwawych obietnic spojrzenia.

\- Czarna małpa!

\- Biała świnia!

Theo pobiegł do nich uspokajać nastroje.

\- Bez szarpaniny, chłopcy… - objął Deana w pasie i pociągnął do tyłu – Nie czas i miejsce. Ludzie patrzą.

Z drugiej strony bardziej przytomni zawodnicy w czerwono-białych strojach odciągnęli gotującego się napastnika na bezpieczną odległość, by przypadkiem sędzia nie usłyszał jakichś rasistowskich odzywek, za które ktoś mógł szybko wylecieć z boiska.

Theo oceniał, że jego drużyna ma przewagę w posiadaniu piłki. Ciężko było coś z tym atutem zrobić, bo przeciwnicy, wciąż pełni energii, stosowali wysoki pressing i łatwo wyłuskiwali futbolówkę spod nóg mniej umięśnionych Erniego, Terry'ego i Harry'ego. Po jednej z takich akcji Neville otrzymał żółtą kartkę. Wślizgiem zatrzymał rozpędzonego Ardę Turana, ale butami zahaczył najpierw o jego nogi a nie o piłkę.

Interwencja była konieczna, bo Turek mógł z łatwością znaleźć puste miejsce między stoperami, którzy już i tak byli podenerwowani. Longbottom dobrze wykalkulował, że jego żółta kartka jest lepsza od czerwonej kartki Thomasa. Theo mógł tylko pokiwać głową z uznaniem. Wskazał Michaelowi, by zszedł bliżej środka, a sam przygotował się na przecinanie drogi następnym zawodnikom Atletico, którzy chcieliby sprowokować Neville'a do popełnienia jakiegoś błędu.

Przerzucił piłkę na lewą stronę widząc, że tego wieczora współpraca Draco i Grahama układa się bardzo dobrze. Montague był jednak zabezpieczany przez obrońców Atletico i nie mógł zbyt wiele zrobić. Walczył dzielnie, do ostatniej chwili, aż w końcu kopnął piłkę po ich nogach tak, by zyskać rzut rożny.

Podobno Potter w dzieciństwie nosił okulary. Podobno przeszedł operacyjną korektę wzroku w delikatnym wieku siedmiu lat. Teraz chyba znowu potrzebował okularów, bo tak źle wykonanego przez Niemca rzutu rożnego Theo nie widział nawet na treningach. Dobrze, że poprawił się pięć minut później znajdując pomiędzy defensorami Rojiblancos dokładnie tyle przestrzeni, by posłać piłkę wprost pod nogi Terry'ego Boota. Niestety strzał napastnika został zablokowany. Nie bez powodu Atletico Madryt traciło tak mało bramek. Zawdzięczali to nie tylko świetnemu, młodemu bramkarzowi ale też i doświadczonej, zdyscyplinowanej formacji obronnej.

A połowę sukcesu w ofensywie zawdzięczali dwóm napastnikom. Chroniąc Longbottoma przed groźbą drugiej żółtej kartki Theo użył łokci wyskakując razem z Costą do lecącej na ich głowy piłki. Wygrał pojedynek, a stojący dość daleko od nich arbiter nie zauważył nieprzepisowego zagrania. Theo starał się nie stosować cynicznych sztuczek pod samym nosem głównego sędziego i śledził go kątem oka przez cały mecz. Dlatego upiekło mu się również, gdy wślizgiem od tyłu zwalił Falcao z nóg. Kolumbijczyk zbyt łatwo strzelał gole i był jednym z głównych rywali Dracona do tytułu króla strzelców La Liga.

Na nic zdały się protesty połowy zawodników Atletico biegnących za arbitrem. Theo pozostał bezkarny i miał satysfakcję moralną. Sprawiedliwości dziejowej stało się zadość – on nie otrzymał żółtej kartki za powstrzymanie Falcao, a Costa za kopanie Deana Thomasa. I wszystko to w ciągu pierwszej połowy.

Gdy z ręcznikiem na plecach i butelką napoju izotonicznego w dłoni zszedł do szatni, by wysłuchać uwag trenera, Neville przystanął obok niego. Obaj oparli się o ścianę.

Snape tłumaczył, że muszą zdobyć jeszcze jedną bramkę, najlepiej zaraz po rozpoczęciu gry. Studził głowy obrońców i z niepokojem wpatrywał się w ciężko dyszącego Erniego MacMillana.

Neville podsunął mu saszetkę z naszprycowanym glukozą żelowatym, różowym świństwem. Zażywanie ich dawało potężnego energetycznego kopa na czas meczu, a resztę nocy spędzał na oglądaniu seriali kryminalnych i czytaniu podlinkowanych przez Michaela stron internetowych.

\- Dzięki.

Theo wycisnął zawartość saszetki na język i szybko popił.

\- Wiesz… - zaczął nieśmiało Neville – Nie musisz mnie aż tak chronić. Ja się nie denerwuję tak bardzo na to, co mówią – wskazał mniej więcej w kierunku szatni gości – Połowy z tego nawet nie rozumiem.

Theo roześmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu. Lubił tego chłopaka coraz bardziej.

Na początku drugiej połowy spotkania Draco Malfoy popisał się klasycznym zwodem Cruyffa, po którym zaliczył bliski kontakt z murawą Bernabeu. Faul miał miejsce daleko od bramki Atletico, a sam faulowany wciąż odczuwał ból, więc Theo wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność związaną z wykonaniem rzutu wolnego. Piłka poleciała w dobrym kierunku i na dobrej wysokości, akurat żeby Dean albo Seamus skierowali ją głową między słupki. Niestety przed głową Seamusa wyrosła głowa Falcao i futbolówka znalazła się w innym miejscu.

\- Chyba ci, stary, przepuklina dokucza. Odpocznij – skomentował jeden z bardziej wygadanych pomocników czerwono-białych biegnący na swoją pozycję pomiędzy Theo a Michaelem.

\- Bo całą noc zaspokajał twoją dziewczynę – odgryzł się Michael – Jak ktoś ma małe cojones, to nie dziw, że jego lalunia szuka prawdziwego faceta.

Zawodnik rzucił kilka niecenzuralnych słów, ale ucichł widząc biegnącego arbitra. Ten jednak skręcił, chcąc być bliżej akcji.

Harry i Terry zamienili się pozycjami. Wymienili kilka zgrabnych podań z Ernie'm i Terry wreszcie miał pierwszą okazję, by oddać strzał na bramkę. Stojący między słupkami Belg wyciągnął się jak struna i złapał piłkę upadając na ziemię. Nie tracąc ani chwili wstał i podał ją do obrońców.

Wyprowadzony przez rywali kontratak zakończył się przewidywalnie. Dean i Costa znów leżeli na murawie zwijając się z bólu i zerkając, który wstanie pierwszy.

Arbiter podszedł do nich, i zapytawszy krótko o zdrowie, kazał wznowić grę. To od razu ocuciło Thomasa.

\- Panie sędzio, to jego wina!

\- On go sfaulował! – zawtórował Michael – Wszyscy to widzieli!

\- Gramy dalej! Nie przeciągać meczu!

\- Panie sędzio!...

Theo pobiegł również robić sztuczny tłok, ale żałosny hochsztapler nie kwapił się z sięganiem do kieszeni po kartki.

Ernie wykorzystał okazję i szybko upił kilka łyków z podrzuconej przy linii bocznej butelki. Seamus tym razem nie rwał się do kłótni, bo musiał poprawić ochraniacze.

\- Wszyscy widzieli! – powtórzył głośno za Michaelem, a nieco ciszej dodał:

\- Tylko ty nie, stary pryku…

Costa podszedł do niego i poklepał go po policzku.

\- Mów tak dalej, laluś. Co, nie masz jaj?

\- Odwal się! – Finnigan odepchnął go i zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu.

Theo podbiegł wraz z Charlie'm by go uspokoić, zanim główny sędzia straci zainteresowanie Deanem Thomasem.

\- Hamuj się, chłopie, na litość boską! – wysyczał do obrońcy.

\- On cię prowokuje – przekonywał przyjaciela Charlie – Jest dobrze. Mamy wynik. Mamy grę pod kontrolą. Nie rób nic głupiego.

\- Co tam? – arbiter podszedł do nich, zapewne zaalarmowany przez bocznego sędziego.

\- Nic takiego.

Przeniósł surowe spojrzenie na gracza Rojiblancos.

\- Nic takiego – Costa wzruszył ramionami i wycofał się.

Atletico słabło. Harry, Draco i Terry mogli bez problemów wymienić serię podań niedaleko pola karnego rywali. Draco obił poprzeczkę. Potem, po rzucie wolnym obił jeszcze słupek i porzucił na jakiś czas myśl o podkręceniu swojej statystyki. Świetnie dogadywał się z pozostałymi kolegami z ofensywy. Trzymał się swojej strony boiska, ale Potter wymyślił, by znowu zamienić się pozycjami. Boot zszedł na prawe skrzydło, a MacMillan do środka kompletnie zbijając z tropu stoperów Rojiblancos. A potem Malfoy odnalazł czekającego w polu karnym Pottera. Harry półwolejem oszukał bramkarza. Zamiast od razu strzelać, posłał piłkę w dół. Odbiła się od ziemi, pomiędzy nogami noszącego zielony trykot chłopaka i wylądowała w siatce.

Piękna asysta. Piękny gol. Prawdziwie magiczny. Harry'ego Pottera i Draco Malfoya łączyła na boisku niesamowita chemia.

Theo z okrzykiem radości pobiegł do dwóch ściskających się piłkarzy.

Tego wieczora nikt już nie mógł im wydrzeć zwycięstwa.


	26. Chapter 26

Real Valladolid - 2 : 3 - Real Madryt

W środku nocy już nawet sprzątaczki nie krążyły po Valdebebas. Piłkarze pewnie spali z kochankami w miękkich łóżkach, a ich agenci z telefonem służącym za poduszkę. Tymczasem Severus oglądał już trzeci mecz Malagi z najnowszej edycji Pucharu Króla. Tylko w takich pozwalano grać rezerwowym bramkarzom.

Grudzień był w środowisku futbolowym miesiącem spekulacji, nie tylko w sportowych mediach. Severus przygotowywał raport na temat ewentualnych wzmocnień oraz zawodników, których klub powinien się pozbyć. Drugą część miał gotową. Na niej dwa nazwiska, które prawdopodobnie zostanie wkrótce zmuszony wykreślić. Marvolo nie lubił zimowego okienka transferowego. Za mało czasu na dopieszczanie kontraktów i rozdmuchiwanie strzępków informacji w lokalnej prasie. Gwiazdy pojawiały się w Madrycie z hukiem. Jeśli ktoś przywdziewał białą koszulkę w ciszy, znaczył zbyt mało, był zastępowalny. Za piłkarzem, który przyszedł bez stosownych fanfarów, nikt potem nie płakał ani nie tęsknił, gdy sprzedawano go w inne ręce.

Severus w zamyśleniu obserwował na ekranie sylwetkę wysokiego bramkarza wychodzącego zgrabnie na przedpole do lecącej piłki. Weasley nigdy tego nie umiał. Cały jego geniusz tkwił w umiejętności zachowania się na linii bramkowej i kocim refleksie. Szkoda, że teraz ten refleks zawodził, a Severus nie mógł nic z tym problemem zrobić. Weasley nigdy nie spóźniał się na treningi, nie dąsał się szczególnie. Czasem miał drobne utarczki z Cornerem, ale tylko i wyłącznie z powodu kolizji poglądów: Michael był madryckim radykałem szukającym natchnienia w życiorysach twórców potęgi sportowej Realu, podczas gdy Charlie przyjął postawę ekumeniczną i chciał się bratać nawet z najgorszym wrogiem. Podobno, zanim Severus zawitał do hiszpańskiej stolicy, zachowanie Weasleya nikogo specjalnie nie raziło. Zdjęcia młodszego brata – Ronalda – pocieszającego Charliego po kolejnym przegranym El Clasico stanowiły normę. Ron puszył się przed kamerami zapewniając, że kocha rodzinę, a potem niezdarnie insynuował, że chętnie widziałby starszego brata w Barcelonie.

Kiedy los się odmienił i Real zaczął wygrywać, Charlie zupełnie nie umiał się odnaleźć. Pocieszając brata używał słów, które zraziły do niego radykałów z południowej trybuny. Rodzina rodziną, ale wychowanek „Królewskich" nigdy nie powinien zapewniać zawodnika Blaugrany, że na pewno wygra następnym razem.

Zmęczony wyłączył nagranie. Marvolo i tak nie pozwoliłby dokupić jeszcze jednego bramkarza.

Severus odnalazł nocny program sportowy. Rozlazła twarz Shughorna łypała na niego z ekranu obok karykaturalnych okularów naczelnej madryckiej płaczki – Sybilli Trelawney. Slughornowi chyba spadała słuchalność radiowej audycji, skoro zgodził się na gościnne występy w telewizji.

\- … chwali się postawę Cholo Simeone, który z niezachwianą wiarą zapewnia, że Atletico w ciągu najbliższych lat wydrze ligę katalońsko-madryckiemu duopolowi.

\- Gdyby Severus Snape miał podobne podejście do pracy, Real mógłby się cieszyć potrójną koroną – narzekał Slughorn – Z takim trenerem nigdy nie zdobędą Decimy. To proste, Snape nie zasłużył na to, by podnieść puchar Ligi Mistrzów.

\- Szkoda, że Tom Marvolo tego nie widzi – westchnęła Trelawney – Ci biedni, biedni chłopcy! Codziennie muszą znosić rozkazy tego bezdusznego człowieka. Kiedy przychodził do Madrytu, wszyscy pokładaliśmy w nim tyle nadziei.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów pokazała krótki montaż urywków wywiadów z piłkarzami tuż po tym, jak Severus podpisał cyrograf z Tomem Marvolo. Finnigan i Smith byli bardzo podekscytowani, Zabini i Malfoy oszczędni w słowach i uprzejmi. Cornerowi przerwano w połowie wywodu o tym, że taktyka preferowana przez Severusa pasuje idealnie zawodnikom Los Blancos. Charlie Weasley dukał wykutą przez dziesięć lat na pamięć formułę o powitaniu nowego „entrenadora" i nie patrzył ani na kamerę ani w oczy zadającej mu pytania dziennikarki.

Na szczęście zebrani w studiu eksperci powrócili do omawiania ostatniej porażki Rojiblancos i Severus przez chwilę skupił się na porządkowaniu biurka.

\- …Harry Potter.

Podniósł głowę. Zasapany gówniarz z początkami zarostu i bicepsem pokrytym bojowymi tatuażami zerkał na kamerę.

\- Harry Potter – powtórzył – To jego było nam najtrudniej upilnować.

A potem, ciągnięty za język przez próbującą wyglądać poważnie dziennikarkę, dodał:

\- Draco też jest groźny.

Severus zatrzymał wzrok na ekranie. Trener Atletico po meczu nie prezentował już poprzedniej bojowej postawy. Przyznał, że jego drużyna ma jeszcze duże braki w doświadczeniu, a spotkanie z rywalami z sąsiedztwa było dobrą lekcją na przyszłość.

Potem Trelawney powróciła do wypowiedzi piłkarzy. Jeden ze starszych, który jakimś cudem utrzymał się już cztery lata na Vincente Calderon potwierdził to samo, co jego młodszy kolega.

\- Nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy, co chce zrobić Harry Potter. Nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczyć. Po prostu znajdował miejsce by posłać piłkę, gdzie właściwie nie powinno go być.

\- Ale byliście przygotowani? – upewniała się dziennikarka – Trener ostrzegał was na pewno przed najmocniejszymi atutami przeciwnika.

\- Obrońcy oglądali filmiki z ostatnich meczów. Wiedzieliśmy, czego się można spodziewać. Mamy dobrą obronę, a jednak straciliśmy dwie bramki. To tak, jakby ktoś dał chłopakowi mapę, by wiedział jak się poruszać między nami po boisku…

Statystyki nie kłamały. Potter po każdym meczu mieścił się w średniej przebiegniętych kilometrów. Procent dokładnych podań miał jeden z najwyższych w drużynie, podobnie jak wykreowanych szans, a jednak oddawał drastycznie mało strzałów na bramkę. Dzieciak umiał zdobywać gole. Ten w ostatnim meczu był po prostu arcydziełem z taktycznego punktu widzenia. Potter ocenił w ułamku sekundy sytuację, odległość od bramki, bramkarza, obrońców i swoich kolegów. Nawet zostało mu coś w głowie o świetnych warunkach fizycznych golkipera gości, o tym, że dobrze się czuje wybiegając do piłki. I dlatego młody Niemiec posłał ją nie prosto do bramki, ale tak, by się jeszcze odbiła od ziemi.

Wyłączył telewizor i oparł podbródek na splecionych dłoniach. Klimatyzator brzęczał w rogu pomieszczenia dmuchając ciepłym powietrzem. Laptop przeszedł w stan uśpienia i tylko światło biurowej lampy pełgało po złoconych ramkach fotografii Severusa w otoczeniu ubranych na niebiesko piłkarzy. Dopiero teraz, o pierwszej nad ranem znalazł chwilę, by pokontemplować słowa Firenze Wildenwalda.

X X X

Obudziło go kilka dźwięków. W kolejności chronologicznej były to: pukanie, dzwonek do drzwi oraz sygnał z wibrującej na stoliku nocnym komórki.

Telefon ucichł, zanim zdążył go dotknąć, ale dzwonek do drzwi nie miał podobnego zamiaru. Harry zerwał się z łóżka i musiał się zatrzymać na pięć sekund. Kiedy przypomniał, dlaczego kręci mu się w głowie, postanowił odwdzięczyć się Terry'emu za skrzynkę niemieckiego piwa jakimś dobrym, południowoamerykańskim trunkiem. Sypialnia powoli przestała przypominać pokład rozbujanego na falach statku, zapewne dzięki temu, że do skrzynki z piwem było, oprócz Harry'ego, jeszcze trzech chętnych. Nie miał nic przeciwko, by Terry Boot zapraszał go co tydzień na wieczór przy konsoli i tapas.

W końcu dotarł do przedpokoju i otworzył drzwi. Wpadły przez nie dwie duże torby, walizka na kołkach, teczka na szablony i plecak wyszywany w egipskie hieroglify.

\- Byłam cierpliwa, dałam ci czas i przestrzeń byś się przyzwyczaił do tej myśli – powiedziała stojąca w progu, lekko spanikowana Luna – A teraz przyszła pora, byśmy zamieszkali razem.

To ocuciło go zupełnie.

\- Co się stało?!

Wydawało mu się, że Luna należy do tych wyjątkowych osób, które nigdy nie odczuwają strachu. Teraz jednak ściskała kurczowo ulubioną torebkę w indiańskie wzorki. Wciąż miała na sobie koszulkę nocną w odcieniach tęczy, a jej włosy wyglądały zapewne niewiele lepiej niż włosy Harry'ego o tej porze.

\- Moi… - zawahała się przez ułamek sekundy – gospodarze wracają dziś z zagranicy.

\- Och…

To by wiele tłumaczyło.

\- Ale dlaczego?...

\- Nie wiem, może tęsknią za churros i corridą?

\- Ale skąd wiesz, że dzisiaj?

Przewróciła oczami i popchnęła go w głąb mieszkania.

\- A myślisz, że kto odbiera ich pocztę? Muszę się chyba poczesać… - wymruczała do siebie chwytając kosmyk sterczących jasnych włosów – Jeśli wyglądam tak, jak ty, to na pewno muszę.

Przy mocnej kawie i misce płatków z suszonymi owocami moknących w mleku mózg Harry'ego powoli wznawiał funkcję logicznego myślenia. Tęsknym wzrokiem wodził za każdym kawałkiem jajecznicy znikającej z talerza blondynki, ale malutki głosik w jego głowie z ciężkim, rosyjskim akcentem powtarzał mantrę: „cholesterol, cholesterol…"

Siedzieli w kuchni przy stole. Nad ich głowami punktowe światła rozpraszały wszechobecną szarość zimowego poranka. Luna pożyczyła szlafrok z sypialni dla gości, a Harry już był przygotowany do wyjazdu na trening.

\- Mogę ci wynająć jakieś mieszkanie. Bliżej miasteczka uniwersyteckiego – zaoferował.

\- Nie chcę być twoją utrzymanką – Luna zdecydowanie potrząsnęła głową i nalała sobie drugą porcję soku z pomarańczy.

\- A mieszkając ze mną nie jesteś – stwierdził ironicznie.

\- Właśnie!

Czasem jej logika była porażająca.

\- Mieszkałeś jakiś czas z Neville'm. Wyobraź sobie, że jestem jak taki Neville – doradziła mu wesoło.

\- Tylko nikt nie zakładał, że z nim sypiam.

\- Widzisz… - Luna wycelowała w niego widelec – Sztuka polega na tym, by wszyscy myśleli, że razem sypiamy.

\- Pewnie ja też powinienem poszukać nowego mieszkania – westchnął Harry.

Jeśli Luna coś nabroiła w lokalu sąsiadów, z pewnością zainteresuje się tym policja. A za policją zawsze ciągnęli poszukujący sensacji reporterzy.

\- Hmm… nie założyłeś dzisiaj kolczyków.

Odruchowo dotknął lewego ucha.

\- Mogę ci pożyczyć swoje.

Pamiętając fosforyzujące marchewki i dorodne plastikowe rzodkiewki Harry poczuł skurcz w żołądku.

\- Nie… dzięki, ale nie.

Dziewczyna skończyła swoje śniadanie i popatrzyła na niego. Na jej twarzy gościła mieszanka dziwnej tkliwości i rozbawienia.

\- O której jedziesz na trening?

Zerknął na zegarek.

\- Nev powinien być u mnie za dziesięć minut.

Luna wstała i zniknęła za jego plecami. Po chwili czuł jej palce przeczesujące wciąż lekko wilgotne włosy.

\- Co robisz? – wyksztusił.

\- Spokojnie. Jedz śniadanie – poleciła.

Skądś wyczarowała garść czarnych wsuwek i zaczęła cierpliwie upinać włosy Harry'ego.

\- Nie musisz… - wybąkał zażenowany – Mam opaskę.

\- To żaden problem. Poza tym nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mi się nadarzy następna okazja.

\- Pogadam z chłopakami – myślał głośno pomiędzy kolejnymi porcjami owsianej papki – Może znają kogoś, kto chce wynająć dom albo mieszkanie w dobrej okolicy… W sumie Pozuelo del Alarcon jest niedaleko miasteczka uniwersyteckiego…

\- Hmm… - Luna ignorowała go zupełnie – Nie zdążyłam zamalować muralu w ich głównej łazience. Myślisz, że będą bardzo wkurzeni?

\- Co?... ach, zależy, co namalowałaś.

Przerwała upinanie jego włosów by wydobyć z kieszeni szlafroka swoją komórkę. Poszukała odpowiedniego zdjęcia i z dumą zaprezentowała.

Na ścianie ponad wbudowaną w podłogę wanną przewalały się zielono-niebieskie fale. Pomiędzy nimi hasały dziwne kreatury. Wyglądałyby jak syreny, gdyby nie ich groźne twarze i włócznie w rękach. Półprzeźroczysta skóra i włosy splątane niczym wodorosty przypominały postacie z japońskich horrorów.

\- To było bardzo pomocne ćwiczenie… malowanie wody w ruchu…

\- Wierzę – przerwał jej Harry – Jakiś tytuł?

Luna popatrzyła na niego z wyższością, jakby samo zdjęcie kryło odpowiedź.

\- Dlaczego wszyscy chcą wszystko nazywać? Przecież piękna, pasji czy miłości tak naprawdę nie da się ubrać w odpowiednie słowa.

\- Większość ludzi nawet się nad tym nie zastanawia – powiedział szczerze – Więc chyba to dobrze, że mają ciebie?

X X X

Dom wyglądał jak jacht arabskiego szejka lub futurystyczna stacja kosmiczna wkomponowana w zbocze wzgórza. Jeden basen na dachu, drugi na tyłach. Dalej płytki staw z nienaturalnie niebieską wodą i dnem wysypanym otoczakami. W lewym skrzydle siłownia, w piwnicy garaż na dziesięć samochodów. Sama główna sypialnia miała więcej metrów kwadratowych niż dom rodzinny Harry'ego.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie chciałem sprowadzać się do La Fincy – wyszeptał Harry'emu na ucho Neville.

Luna patrzyła na puste, śnieżnobiałe ściany wzrokiem narkomanki po nieudanym detoksie.

\- A tutaj mamy domowe centrum rozrywki! – agentka nieruchomości z entuzjazmem wprowadziła ich to kolejnego pomieszczenia o wysokim sklepieniu i podłogach z szarego marmuru.

Cztery kanapy na trzech poziomach ustawiono naprzeciwko ogromnego telewizora. Za ścianką działową stylizowaną na papierowe przesuwane drzwi japońskiego domu umieszczono stół bilardowy. Wyglądał co najmniej dziwnie na tle wyeksponowanego sprzętu elektronicznego.

\- Wszystko, czego sobie zażyczysz – stwierdził optymistycznie Seamus.

\- Na pewno nie będzie się pan tutaj nudzić – zapewniła ubrana w przyciasną garsonkę kobieta.

\- Poprzednio mieszkał tu Antonio Banderas – wtrącił Seamus.

\- Ciekawe, czemu się wyprowadził? – zapytał po niemiecku Harry'ego Neville.

Jego najlepszy przyjaciel w dyskretny i nieco uszczypliwy sposób komentował minusy prezentowanej im nieruchomości.

\- Hej, żadnego niemieckiego!

\- Nie jesteśmy w Madrycie, ale na planie nowej części Star Treka – odpowiedział drugiemu kapitanowi Neville.

\- Mówi pani, że ile to ma metrów kwadratowych? – zagadnął kobietę Harry.

\- tysiąc dwieście. Plus domek dla gości po drugiej stronie głównego basenu. Jakby pan chciał upchnąć nieco dalej mniej lubianych krewnych.

Luna była bliska omdlenia. Poznawał po wytrzeszczonych oczach i płytkim oddechu. Tyle pustych powierzchni czekających by zamienić je w psychodeliczne graffiti.

\- Spodziewasz się krewnych do upchnięcia? – zapytał wesoło Nev.

\- Na pewno nie w domku nad basenem.

Z tyłu Finnigan parsknął śmiechem.

Wyszli na patio od południowej strony. Niski murek oddzielał je od nienagannie utrzymanego trawnika zbiegającego do stawu. Klomby wokół domu skomponowano z białego piasku i na wpół wyschniętych traw. Dopiero przy wyjeździe z posesji rosły dwa mocno przycięte drzewa. Słoneczny blask lał się z nieba pomimo pory roku. Towarzyszący mu dwaj przyjaciele od razu wyciągnęli okulary przeciwsłoneczne i przybrali profesjonalne miny. Ich powagę burzył jednak dobór strojów. Neville miał spodnie w wojskową panterkę i podkoszulek z wielkim logo firmy znanej głównie z szycia garniturów, Seamus miał różowe jeansy, rozchełstaną białą koszulę i żółte klapki-japonki. Pierwszy potraktował zaproszenie do wspólnego obejrzenia nieruchomości jako okazję na spotkanie przyjaciół, drugi zawsze miał niemęski gust poza boiskiem.

Luna przywarła do jego ramienia i gorączkowo wskazała przejście z patio na piętro.

\- Widzisz te ściany… A te lampy…

A więc stożkowate, białe konstrukcje porozrzucane wokół domu nie były awangardowymi rzeźbami pozostawionymi w pośpiechu przez znanego aktora.

Miał jednak przeczucie, że ogromna kamienna bryła przed wjazdem do garażu nie świeciła w ciemnościach.

\- Dom wygląda nocą po prostu czarująco – zachwalała agentka.

\- Ile osób tu pracuje? – zapytał zawsze praktyczny Neville.

\- Pięć. Dwie mieszkają na stałe, trzy dojeżdżają codziennie z miasteczka. Dwa razy w tygodniu przyjeżdża ktoś do czyszczenia basenów i stawu.

\- Nikt nie piśnie ani słówka – zapewnił ich Seamus.

\- Gwarantujemy pełną dyskrecję i profesjonalizm ze strony wszystkich naszych pracowników. Każdy podpisuje klauzulę, a przed zatrudnieniem nowych osób przeprowadzamy z nimi szczegółowy wywiad. Nikt z zewnątrz bez zaproszenia mieszkańców nie wejdzie na osiedle – poinformowała ich kobieta – Mur z każdej strony, ochrona przy wejściach. Na zewnątrz muru mamy kamery i czujniki ruchu. Naszym klientom zależy na prywatności i my im to zapewniamy. Jeżeli jakiś dziennikarz zechciałby tu dotrzeć, to musiałby najpierw wynająć helikopter.

\- Jak będę chciał się ukryć przed Slughornem goniącym mnie z mikrofonem i wyzywającym od szwabskiego drewna, schowasz mnie w piwnicy? – zapytał Neville znowu przechodząc na niemiecki.

Harry roześmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Nie schowam cię w piwnicy. Upchnę w domku dla gości.

Seamus przypatrywał się im ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Kiedy jednak skończyli rozmawiać, spojrzał na nich wyczekująco.

\- I co? Podoba się?

Neville odwrócił się do nich bokiem i wymownie skierował wzrok ku betonowej bryle zwieszającej się z basenu na piętrze.

\- Harry… - Luna pociągnęła go za rękaw – Tyle przestrzeni…

\- Właśnie… - zawahał się szukając w myślach odpowiednich słów – Nie macie czegoś mniejszego?

Agentka popatrzyła na niego jak na przedstawiciela obcej cywilizacji. Chyba tutaj piłkarze nie mieszkali w domach o powierzchni poniżej hektara.

\- Mniejszego? – zamrugała – W jakim sensie mniejszego?

\- Tak maksymalnie pięćset metrów kwadratowych i trochę więcej zielonego wokół – wypalił wreszcie Harry.

\- Nie mów mi, że jeszcze basenu nie chcesz? – zawołał Seamus.

Popatrzył na Harry'ego błagalnie.

\- Człowieku, nie bądź skromny. Stać cię na to.

\- Ciebie tym bardziej stać, a sam się przeniosłeś ze statku kosmicznego do normalnego domu.

Willę z basenem, obszernym garażem i przeszkloną siłownią na piętrze ciężko było nazwać normalnym domem, ale nie przygniatała bywającego tam Harry'ego monumentalnymi rozmiarami i sterylnym wystrojem wnętrz. Wprost przeciwnie, fasada z drewna i kamieni zachęcała gości do odwiedzin. Finnigan miał tylko kucharkę i ogrodnika, dojeżdżających codziennie i dwa razy w tygodniu wizyty firmy sprzątającej. Żadnych obcych ludzi kręcących się po posesji o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Oprowadzająca ich po rezydencji kobieta już wykonywała telefon. Neville wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, a Luna na zdruzgotaną. Seamus pomyślał, podrapał się po tygodniowym zaroście.

\- W domu byłego gracza Atletico nie chciałbyś mieszkać… Oczywiście, że nie chciałbyś mieszkać. Jesteś Madridistą.

Rzucony przypadkowo, od niechcenia komentarz przyspieszył mu puls. Seamus zaledwie po połowie sezonu uważał Harry'ego za przyjaciela, a także za kogoś o podobnym statusie. Był przekonany, że chłopak z Niemiec jest na tyle dobrym sportowcem, by zasługiwać na noszenie białej koszulki. Śmieszne, że Charlie nigdy nie powiedział czegoś podobnego ani jemu ani Neville'owi, chociaż grali w jednym klubie od kilku miesięcy.

\- Ech, przecież teraz mieszkam u byłego gracza Atletico – przypomniał koledze.

\- Cedric już prawie osiem lat siedzi w Anglii – powiedział Seamus, jakby Diggory największych sukcesów nie odniósł w czerwono-białej koszulce madryckiej drużyny.

\- Nie jestem szczególnie wybredny.

Twarz drugiego kapitana powoli rozjaśniła się. Wyciągnął z jeansów komórkę.

\- Najpierw obejrzyj chatę, okay? Potem zadecydujesz.

X X X

Wizyta w środku tygodnia w Holandii była tylko formalnością. Przy całym podziwie, jaki Severus miał dla szkółki Ajaxu i dla sztabu trenerskiego, piłkarze z Amsterdamu nie byli zbyt wymagającym przeciwnikiem. Real miał zapewnione miejsce w rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów i w biurach w Valdebebas czekano tylko na losowanie najbliższego rywala.

W La Liga sytuacja nie wyglądała już tak różowo. Tracili do Barcelony jedenaście punktów. Marvolo się niecierpliwił, Weasley wykazywał podejrzaną obojętność, a cała Katalonia żartowała z zimy w stolicy.

Zebrał tę bandę przerośniętych chłopców i spróbował im wytłumaczyć, że meczu z Realem Valladolid nie mogą przegrać. Powinni być na tyle podbudowani wygraną z Atletico, by choć na dziewięćdziesiąt minut zapomnieć o porażkach. Część z nich nawet go zrozumiała. Szkoda, że nic z tego nie wychodziło na boisku. Mimo rygorystycznych treningów i przygotowania taktycznego defensywa nie umiała utrzymać rywala pod kontrolą. Wyszli z nastawieniem, że wygrają ten mecz z rękami w kieszeniach, a po dwunastu minutach już stracili pierwszą bramkę.

\- Czego ja ich uczyłem… - westchnął Severus.

Nie chciało mu się biegać i gorączkować przy linii bocznej boiska. Czasem sam się sobie dziwił, że ogarnęła go taka niechęć. W poprzednim sezonie liczyło się dla niego każde spotkanie i każdy zdobyty punkt, który przybliżał Real do wygrania ligi i tym samym oddalał od tego celu Barcelonę.

Mecz był równie emocjonujący, co najnowszy odcinek latynoskiej telenoweli, ale wynik wskazywał na coś zupełnie przeciwnego.

Severus naliczył przez czterdzieści pięć minut dwa tuziny błędów popełnionych przez jego podopiecznych. Remis, tuż przed zejściem do szatni na przerwę, uratował gościom z Madrytu jeden z najmłodszych i teoretycznie najmniej doświadczonych zawodników. Potter kolejny raz znalazł miejsce tam, gdzie teoretycznie nie powinno być nawet pół metra kwadratowego na rozegranie piłki. Wziął do pomocy Terry'ego Boota wymienił z nim kilka podań usypiając czujność obrońców. W zwyczajnym klubie to napastnik wykańczał tego typu akcje, a ofensywny pomocnik asystował. Tylko u Los Blancos taki schemat nie działał. Boota nie kupiono w celu śrubowania rekordów strzeleckich. Od tego mieli Malfoya, a w dalszych planach Victora Kruma. W wymarzonej drużynie „Królewskich" Severus widział na lewym skrzydle Dracona, na prawym – szybkiego, umięśnionego Bułgara z Tottenhamu, a na szpicy Boota robiącego zamieszanie. Miejsce za plecami tych trzech, tam, gdzie mówiono, że znajduje się mózg każdej drużyny, kiedyś należało do Blaise'a Zabiniego, ale z każdym mijającym weekendem stawało się domem Harry'ego Pottera

Mając w głowie słowa Firenze Wildenwalda Snape zszedł za swoimi piłkarzami z murawy.

Weasley apatycznie sączył wodę z bidonu, jakby nie zawinił przy drugiej straconej bramce. Finnigan się krzątał pomiędzy kolegami i pokrzykiwał, że jeszcze mogą wygrać. Olivieira starał się wytłumaczyć defensorom schematy taktyczne na następne czterdzieści pięć minut, a Dołochow wymieszał się z rezerwowymi.

\- Moglibyście wygrać przynajmniej po to, by się z was w Katalonii nie śmiali – powiedział głośno Severus.

Dłuższa przemowa motywacyjna minęłaby się z celem, a uwaga o największych rywalach zawsze skutecznie mobilizowała starszych zawodników.

Pozostawił ich i podszedł do wycierającego się Pottera.

\- Wiesz, co o tobie mówią? – zagadnął.

Chłopak zamrugał. Zarzucił ręcznik na ramię.

\- Że jestem niemieckim drewnem, które nie umie odebrać rywalowi piłki?

\- To o twoim kumplu.

Prawie się uśmiechnął, ale Severusowi nie było do śmiechu i jego nastrój udzielił się szybko młodemu piłkarzowi.

\- Że zdradziłem ojczyznę i królową?

\- I?...

\- Że tylko stoję i znikam w ważnych meczach, a w drugiej połowie już nawet nie mam siły oddychać?

Snape nieznacznie skinął głową i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- To teraz wyjdź tam i pokaż im wszystkim, że się mylą.

To mówiąc Severus zostawił go i poszedł skonsultować się z sanitariuszami co do stanu poobijanych kostek Jacka Slopera. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że Potter odprowadza go zdumionym spojrzeniem.

Dwadzieścia minut przed końcem meczu dzieciak znów pokazał, że potrafi zmieścić piłkę tam, gdzie normalny zawodnik nie wetknie nawet igły, a Snape musiał w duchu przyznać niemieckiemu koledze po fachu, że miał rację. Przynajmniej co do Pottera.

X X X

Budynek z zewnątrz wyglądał jak kilka warstw płyt z ciemnego i jasnego piaskowca ułożonych na fundamencie z polnych kamieni. Pięć sypialni, garaż na sześć samochodów, siłownia połączona z kącikiem rozrywki. Najniższy poziom domu wpuszczono częściowo z zbocze wzgórza, ale z drugiej strony można było bezpośrednio wyjść do ogrodu i nad basen. Posiadłość rozciągała się na trzech kilometrach kwadratowych, a sam dom miał więcej niż pół hektara. Harry'ego zapewne nie byłoby stać na takie luksusy, nawet przy obecnych zarobkach, ale przebywający na sportowej emeryturze gospodarz wolał swoją willę na Majorce niż najbardziej burżujskie z miast-sypialni otaczających hiszpańską stolicę.

Luna była niepocieszona brakiem rozległych, białych przestrzeni czekających na muśnięcie pędzlem albo spryskanie farbą w sprayu, ale Harry'emu wnętrze bardzo się podobało. Wyglądało na tyle normalnie, na ile normalny może być dom bogatego ex-sportowca. Czuł się tu dobrze. Mógł wieczorem wyjść na obszerne patio, owinąć się w polarową bluzę i patrzeć na dalekie światła Madrytu. A kiedy mu się już to znudziło, to miał dwa kroki do siłowni i trzy kroki do podgrzewanego basenu. Luna zaadaptowała jeden z pokoi na piętrze na swoje potrzeby, Neville zaakceptował pokój dzienny z kominkiem idealnym na chłodne, zimowe wieczory, a Seamus uznał wyposażenie domowego centrum rozrywki za wystarczające.

Wszystko zaczynało się układać zbyt pięknie. Harry nie wierzył, że taki stan rzeczy może się utrzymać dłużej, nie w jego życiu. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że powracając z Valladolidu w środku nocy zastanie światła pozapalane w salonie, zgrzewkę piwa na stoliku do kawy i ojca chrzestnego wyglądającego jak konik sprzedający bilety pod Bernabeu, miziającego palcem po ultranowoczesnym egzemplarzu smartfona.

Syriusz Black uniósł wzrok usłyszawszy jego kroki i posłał w stronę Harry'ego szatański uśmiech.

\- Cześć synek! Patrzę, że wyrabiasz się.

Młody piłkarz odkrył tej nocy, że jego nowy dom ma poważną wadę.

Mimo profesjonalnej ochrony, jaką otoczono całą dzielnicę Pozuelo de Alarcon, jeden bezdomny imigrant zdołał dostać się na teren posiadłości.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred Tennyson - "Ulisses":
> 
> Ruszajmy, przyjaciele,  
> Wcale nie jest za późno,  
> By szukać świata ze snów...  
> A planów mam tak wiele  
> Ot, choćby przepłynąć horyzont wszerz,  
> potem wzdłuż...  
> Nie ma już w nas tej mocy, która za dawnych lat  
> umiała wstrząsnąć niebem, poruszyć cały świat...  
> Jesteśmy tym, czym jesteśmy -  
> zły los, a może zły czas  
> osłabił w sercu ogień, co łączył niegdyś nas,  
> lecz wzmocnił naszą wolę i teraz dobrze wiemy,  
> że trzeba szukać, szukać, szukać,  
> bez względu na to, co znajdziemy.

Real Madryt – 2 : 2 – Espanyol

Malfoy gapił się na dekolt obsługującej ich hostessy z miną małego chłopca zabranego przez babcię do cukierni. Z tego też powodu Harry wyglądał na chorego. Obaj reprezentanci Niemiec zajęli krzesła w trzecim rzędzie, kilka miejsc na lewo od gwiazdora. Przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi wypełniała jego świta. Tak w myślach Neville nazywał najbliższych kolegów Malfoya. W grupie obowiązkowo znaleźli się Zabini i Montague, a ponadto zawodnicy pierwszej drużyny, w których żyłach płynęła choć odrobina nieeuropejskiej krwi. Draco lubił się otaczać ludźmi pochodzenia afrykańskiego i bliskowschodniego. Choć wydawał się kompletnie do nich nie pasować, to właśnie siedząc pomiędzy Deanem Thomasem i Blaisem Zabinim wydawał się najbardziej zrelaksowany.

Hostessa rozdała wszystkim piłkarzom kluczyki do ich nowych aut. Harry zbył ją niemal wrogim „dziękuję" i nastroszony udawał, że skupia się na przemowie prezesa.

\- Co robisz w święta? – zagadnął go Neville.

\- Nic.

\- Żadnych planów? Nie zabierasz nigdzie Luny?

Odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramionami.

\- A gdzie miałbym ją zabrać?

Chwilę obaj siedzieli cicho. Ich myśli nie zagłuszały słowa Toma Marvolo o doskonałej współpracy z motoryzacyjnym gigantem. Przedstawiciel sponsora, równie złotousty, dziękował co chwila prezesowi i podkreślał, że czuje się zaszczycony mogąc reprezentować w świecie tak uznaną drużynę.

\- Luna zamierza spędzić pierwszy dzień świąt na Dworcu Atocha – Harry poczuł się w obowiązku udzielić bardziej szczegółowych wyjaśnień – Jej mama zginęła w ataku terrorystycznym osiem lat temu.

Neville poczuł się, jakby połknął własny język.

Z boku wiercący się Montague nie wiedział, co zrobić z czapką bejsbolówką. Jako jedyny wrócił z próbnej jazdy z nakryciem głowy i teraz miał problem, bo nie wziął ze sobą żadnej torby czy plecaka, a w najbliższym otoczeniu brakowało choćby małego stolika, by ją zostawić na pół godziny. Graham spróbował najpierw wsadzić ją pomiędzy plecy i oparcie krzesła, ale było mu niewygodnie. Próbował powiesić ją na oparciu, ale ciągle spadała. Zaczął miętosić ją w rękach. Widzący to Draco rzucił do niego kilka słów po francusku, straciwszy zainteresowanie stojącą niedaleko dziewczyną. Montague poczerwieniał, Zabini przygryzł dolną wargę, a siedzący przed nimi dotychczas w całkowitym skupieniu Miles Bletchley parsknął śmiechem.

Zajmujący miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie wraz z całym sztabem szkoleniowym trener obejrzał się na nich niezadowolony. Efekt miało to niewielki, gdyż świtę Malfoya skrywały wypięte dumnie piersi klubowej starszyzny – Notta, Cornera i Finch-Fletchleya, za którymi najczęściej dreptał młody obrońca. Wszyscy czterej przybrali mocno nobliwe miny dając do zrozumienia, że nie widzieli ani nie słyszeli nic, co mogłoby podnieść trenerowi ciśnienie.

\- Kupiła mi szalik na święta – kontynuował cicho Harry – Taki porządny, ciepły szalik z żółtym i czerwonym wzorem. Powiedziałem jej, że tu i tak jest wystarczająco ciepło, że nie wiem, kiedy będę go mógł założyć… A ona powiedziała, że to na następną zimę. Że mi się przyda.

Potrząsnął głową, jakby próbował zrzucić z siebie niechciane wspomnienia. Harry pasował do Madrytu, a Madryt do Harry'ego. Znalazł w tym mieście niszę idealnie dopasowaną do jego pragnień i potrzeb. Po raz pierwszy w dorosłej pracy miał przyjaciół i ich szacunek. W Bremie, choć wielu kolegów z szatni podziwiało talent chłopaka, omijali go wyczuwając, że jest inny.

Graham wreszcie położył bejsbolówkę pod krzesłem, a świta Malfoya uspokoiła się. Za to rozłożony przed nimi Finnigan zaczął coś po hiszpańsku tłumaczyć Charliemu i Erniemu. MacMillan poruszył się nerwowo. Kapitan wyglądał na średnio zainteresowanego.

Neville z ich rozmowy wyłapał tylko kilka słów: „świetna ekipa", „Cedric", „Chelsea" i „stary buc". Mógł przysiąc, że Snape znieruchomiał na moment, ale tym razem nie odwracał się. Atmosfera zgęstniała.

Harry lekko kopnął nogę krzesła, na którym siedział Finnigan. Chyba zrozumiał z rozmowy kapitanów więcej, bo na pytające spojrzenie obrońcy przybrał nieszczęśliwą minę. Pokaz pantomimy w wykonaniu ich obu był ciekawszy od tego, co się działo na zaimprowizowanej scenie. Seamus należał do bardzo ekspresyjnych ludzi, a Neville znał Harry'ego na tyle długo, by umieć zinterpretować każde drgnięcie mięśni twarzy.

Kąciki ust Pottera powędrowały w dół. Na to Finniganowi wyraźnie obniżył się nastrój. Harry ściągnął usta i wytrzeszczył oczy w zbolałym i urażonym geście, dzięki któremu zyskał w Madrycie nowe przezwisko. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak jelonek Bambi, któremu nogi rozjechały się na lodzie. Dało to efekt natychmiastowy. Finnigan posłał mu pełne skruchy, przepraszające spojrzenie i do końca spotkania nie zająknął się ani razu o przechodzeniu do Chelsea.

Przemówienia ważnych ludzi dobiegły końca i piłkarze zaczęli się podnosić. Harry przyłapał Zacha Smitha, a Neville postanowił podjeść z nimi do wyjścia.

\- Gadaj, co zrobiłeś z moim chrzestnym.

\- A co? Wrócił? – zapytał wesoło napastnik.

Harry jęknął i przeczesał dłońmi włosy.

\- Jak będę wiedział, co z nim zrobiłeś, to zrobię to samo.

\- Wyślesz go na Bahamy?

Zach musiał się świetnie bawić widząc ich zdumione miny.

\- Moi kuzyni mają domek na plaży, a siedzą tam może dwa miesiące w roku. Kupiłem mu bilet i powiedziałem, że może tam być do świąt.

\- Ale… - Potterowi głos uwiązł w gardle – Ale dlaczego?...

\- Przecież to tak jakby twój krewny, nie? Sam mówiłeś, że jest natrętny, a przecież nie będziesz z powodu rodziny dzwonić na policję.

Napastnikowi takie zachowanie wydawało się całkowicie normalne i słuszne.

\- Nev, jak chcesz kogoś opchnąć na Bahamy, to daj znać po Nowym Roku – puścił do niego oko, ale Neville potrząsnął głową.

Jego babci nikt żadną siłą nie ruszyłby z przedwojennej kamienicy w Bremie.

\- Tylko co ja z nim teraz zrobię? – jęknął Harry.

\- Znajdź mu jakieś zajęcie – doradził Smith – Facet wygląda na takiego, któremu głupie pomysły przychodzą do głowy, jak nie ma nic do roboty.

Zach nie przeczuwał nawet, jak bardzo prawdziwe były jego słowa. Wśród znajomych Potterów Syriusz Black uchodził za mężczyznę fatalnego, który pomimo przeważnie dobrych intencji, ściągał na siebie kłopoty. To on pomagał Jamesowi w budowie firmy, a kilka lat temu niemal przyczynił się do ich bankructwa. W domu Potterów był chyba równie wyczekiwanym gościem, co ich pierworodny syn.

X X X

Biuro prezesa miało wygląd monumentalny, budzący zarówno lęk jak i szacunek. Ciężkie, mahoniowe meble dzieliły przestrzeń ze szklanymi elementami. Na ścianach wisiały warte kilkadziesiąt milionów obrazy hiszpańskich malarzy stylem przypominające „Guernikę" Picassa. Severus widział tylko raz oryginalne dzieło. W pomalowanym na biało pomieszczeniu obleganym przez turystów z całego świata strzegły go kamery i dwie kustoszki przypominające co chwilę zwiedzającym, że akurat zdjęć tego obrazu nie można robić. Niektórzy, tak jak Snape, zatrzymywali się na dłużej. Nie omamił ich urok sztuki, nie zachwycała dokładność i ilość naniesionych na płótno szczegółów. Wolał myśleć, że, tak samo jak on, ludzie ci nieruchomieli przygnieceni ogromem cierpienia emanującego z szarych twarzy wykrzywionych bólem i rozpaczą.

Tomas Marvolo Riddle rozmyślnie zażądał takiego projektu dla swojego gabinetu. Goście, podwładni i petenci nie powinni czuć się tu dobrze. Ten komfort zarezerwowany był wyłącznie dla prezesa.

\- Snape, dobrze, że jesteś.

Usiadł we wskazanym przez gospodarza brązowym, skórzanym fotelu. Nie zaoferowano mu drinka ani nawet kawy, by się ogrzał po jeździe samochodem przez tonący w zimnym deszczu Madryt.

\- Widziałeś zachowanie moich chłopców podczas prezentacji samochodów? – zagadnął łagodnie Tom Marvolo.

\- Tak samo jak rok temu.

Wolał nie wdawać się w szczegóły. Piłkarzy nie zatrudniano dla ich inteligencji. To, że poza Theodore Nottem, nie umieli nigdy się poprawnie ubrać ani zachować na wszelkich oficjalnych uroczystościach, było normą.

\- Nie chcę dłużej oglądać tego chodzącego nieszczęścia Montague – Marvolo sięgnął do kartonowej teczki wypełnionej papierami – Nie dałoby się go jakoś pozbyć?

Severus rozejrzał się dyskretnie. Przywołano go na rozmowę w cztery oczy z prezesem, bez udziału jego zastępców i dyrektora sportowego. Znaczyło to, że czeka go jeszcze jedno dodatkowe zebranie, na którym miał przedstawić swoje propozycje na ruchy transferowe podczas zimowego okienka zaakceptowane wstępnie przez Marvolo. Źle wpływałoby to na ich podwładnych, gdyby dwie najważniejsze osoby w klubie zaczęły kłócić się przy świadkach.

\- Lee Jordan wróci do formy najpóźniej pod koniec kwietnia. Zimą nie uda nam się znaleźć nikogo lepszego na lewą obronę.

\- Tyle on nas kosztował – skrzywił się prezes – Ciągle narzeka każdemu, kto przystawi mikrofon, jaki to on nieszczęśliwy.

\- Sprawdza się w El Clasico – dla Snape'a była to wystarczająca rekomendacja.

Każdy defensywny piłkarz, który potrafił zatrzymać Creeveya, Goldsteina i Rona Weasleya wart był zapłaconych za niego pieniędzy.

\- Jego koszulki kupują chyba tylko Francuzi.

\- Koszulki Bletchleya kupują tylko Belgowie.

\- Młody, perspektywiczny… Lupin podkreśla to na każdym kroku – powiedział z przekąsem Tom Marvolo.

Widział dokładnie to samo, co Snape – że Lupin w bardzo subtelny sposób daje belgijskiemu obrońcy ochronę zarówno przed napastliwymi mediami jak i przed zapędami transferowymi władz klubu. Marvolo najchętniej wypożyczyłby chłopaka albo sprzedał z opcją pierwokupu do Włoch.

\- Gra równo. Jest sumienny na treningach.

\- Mamy sporo obrońców.

\- Zna pan to powiedzenie: „Napastnicy wygrywają mecze, ale obrońcy wygrywają turnieje".

\- Ale to napastnicy przynoszą nam dochody, Snape – Marvolo splótł palce i oparł złączone dłonie na biurku.

Pochylił się do przodu.

\- Sprowadzenie Coote'a dla załatania dziur w składzie jeszcze zrozumiem. Ale powiedz mi, kim jest taki Harry Potter?

\- Pierwszym asystentem Malfoya – odparł bez wahania Severus.

\- Każdy głupi może mu podać piłkę a on strzeli. Kto o nim słyszał?!

\- Miał dobry moment na Euro.

Snape czuł się jakby już kiedyś przeprowadzał podobną rozmowę. Tylko że tym razem powtarzał słowa starego przyjaciela.

\- Przyszedł do nas za grosze. To jest Real Madryt. My kupujemy gwiazdy, sportowców, którzy z klasą będą nosić nasze śnieżnobiałe koszulki. Szlajając się po knajpach i fotografując z każdą dziwką w mieście nie dodaje temu klubowi powagi.

Z informacji dostarczanych mu przez grupę działających w cieniu detektywów Severus akurat mógł wywnioskować, że Potter znajdował się poniżej średniej klubowej jeśli chodzi o imprezowanie i wlewanie w siebie kolorowych drinków. Daleko mu było do takich ustatkowanych i spokojnych kolegów jak Nott czy Longbottom, ale też nie mógł równać się z Finniganem czy Bootem w tej dyscyplinie.

\- Tak samo, jak postępowanie dziewczyny Weasleya.

W ponurym gabinecie prezesa zrobiło się jakby ciemniej. Cienie w kątach wydłużyły się. Szklana powierzchnia stojącego z boku stolika do kawy złapała kilka promyków sztucznego światła i zalśniła jak ostrze groźnej broni.

\- Dobrze wiesz, jaki status ma nasz kapitan.

\- Kosztuje rocznie więcej niż Montague, daje obecnie mniej drużynie niż Lee Jordan, a jego śliczna Tracey uczyła się fachu u samego Slughorna.

\- Nie pozbędę się Weasleya – powiedział Marvolo głosem ucinającym wszelkie dyskusje – Środowisko wciąż nie wybaczyło mi sprzedaży Raula.

\- Sam o tym zadecydował.

Poprzedni kapitan Realu miał wybór by grać dziesięć meczów w sezonie i dawać moralne wsparcie zawodnikom pierwszego składu albo godnie odejść na piłkarski zasiłek przedemerytalny. Raul wybrał Schalke 04, a następnie gorący klimat Bliskiego Wschodu.

\- Nie pozbędę się kolejnej legendy.

\- Więc będzie pracować w tym klubie, nawet jak mu ręce odpadną i przestanie dostrzegać lecące w niego piłki – podsumował gorzko Snape – Tylko proszę nie liczyć na to, że przejdziemy dalej niż ćwierćfinał Ligi Mistrzów i trzecie miejsce w La Liga. Z takim bramkarzem to nas nawet Atletico wyprzedzi.

\- To od trenera zależy dyspozycja i motywacja zawodników. Zrób z tym coś, Snape – polecenie prezesa brzmiało jak groźba – Bo zaczynasz tracić kontrolę nad szatnią. Nie chcę więcej słyszeć od nich zachwytów nad projektem mojego rosyjskiego przyjaciela.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Oby. W tym klubie nie ma ludzi niezastąpionych.

Wyczuwając, że Tom Marvolo uznał rozmowę za zakończoną, Severus wstał i pożegnał się krótko. Czuł się chory przebywając w tym samym pomieszczeniu, co prezes bez innych ludzi służących za bufor w ich relacjach.

X X X

W korytarzach Bernabeu nie spodziewał się zastać przyjaznej twarzy. Dlatego też zaskoczył go widok Theo Notta wychodzącego z gabinetu asystenta dyrektora sportowego.

Piłkarz wyglądał jak wyjęty z żurnala. Brązowa marynarka, proste jeansy, koszula w niebieską kratkę i pasująca do reszty stroju ciemna apaszka oddawały doskonale zrelaksowany nastrój sportowca. Towarzyszył mu jeszcze bardziej elegancko ubrany mężczyzna, który, sądząc po rysach twarzy, także zaliczał się do licznej rodziny Nottów. Severus obstawiał, że jest to niezwykle rzadko widywany w Madrycie kuzyn i agent Theo.

\- Dzień dobry, trenerze! Skąd taka ponura mina?

\- Zawsze mam taką minę – odburknął Snape.

Nott posłał mu przewrotny uśmiech.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie oberwało się panu mocno za nasze zachowanie wczoraj.

\- Theo… - Severus pogroził mu palcem – Uważaj.

\- Zawsze – wtrącił się kuzyn Notta – On ma oczy dookoła głowy.

\- Co tutaj robicie?

\- Interesy – padła wymijająca odpowiedź.

\- Chyba i ty nie wybierasz się do Chelsea?

\- A pan? – zagadnął Theo – To teraz popularny kierunek.

Severus potrząsnął głową.

\- Takie posunięcie byłoby logiczne z pańskiej strony.

\- Od kiedy futbol opiera się na logice?

Theo spoważniał. Schował ręce do kieszeni spodni.

\- Oni… - wskazał głową w kierunku gabinetów najwyższych władz klubu – chcą renegocjować mój kontrakt.

\- Zasługujesz na podwyżkę – zgodził się Snape.

Spodziewał się takiego ruchu ze strony sługusów Marvolo prędzej lub później. Nott nigdy nie był widowiskowym piłkarzem, ale sprawiał, że wszystko w drużynie działało. Widzieli to trenerzy, koledzy z szatni, rozumiał to też prezes.

\- I uwiązanie kontraktem do emerytury? Jeśli kiedyś mam stąd odejść, to na moich warunkach.

Kuzyn Theo zerknął na nich pytająco, jakby chciał się upewnić, że jego krewniak i klient wie, komu zdradzać swoje sekrety. Sam piłkarz nieznacznie skinął głową, potwierdzając, że szkoleniowiec jest osobą godną zaufania.

\- Zamierzasz odejść? Wiesz, że jako trener muszę wiedzieć o takich sprawach odpowiednio wcześnie.

Za rok Theodore Nott mógł rozpocząć negocjacje z dowolnym klubem jako wolny człowiek. Dlatego standardowym działaniem ze strony piłkarskiego giganta była propozycja przedłużenia umowy, aby móc decydować później o ewentualnej sprzedaży, wymianie lub wypożyczeniu zawodnika.

\- Spokojnie, Mister – Theo dotknął jego ramienia – Wiem, że jest ciężko i że może być dla nas jeszcze gorzej, ale dopóki pan tu jest, nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Drugi z Nottów zakasłał w rękaw dając sygnał, że korytarzem zbliża się grupa sekretarek.

\- Mister, oglądał pan ostatnią kolejkę Premier Ligue? – zapytał donośnym głosem piłkarz – Co pan sądzi o szansach Arsenalu na podium w tym sezonie?

X X X

Piąty raz zastanawiał się, czy przesunięcie wieczornego joggingu na godziny wybitnie nocne było dobrym pomysłem. Jego dzień należał do fatalnych, więc nie spodziewał się pozytywnego zakończenia.

Złość to zbyt łagodne określenie na opisanie jego nastroju po kolacji. Ted zawiedziony pogrzebał w talerzu kilka minut i czmychnął do kolegów. Tonks wiedziała, że nie należy go zagadywać, kiedy każde gwałtowne słowo lub gest najbliższych mogły wywołać w nim nieuzasadniony wybuch gniewu.

Severus nie dotrzymał obietnicy. Świadomość, że jego jedyny przyjaciel w Madrycie prawdopodobnie zapomniał o umówionej kolacji, bolała.

Remus powinien być już do tego przyzwyczajony. Snape i Granger mieli prawdziwy talent do ignorowania ludzi w swoim otoczeniu w imię wyższych celów. Pamiętał, jak mocno rozczarowała go wiadomością o powrocie do Barcelony. Łatwiej było ją postrzegać jako wieczną imigrantkę z ojcem w Australii, matką w Hiszpanii i dziećmi urodzonymi na dwóch różnych kontynentach, niż jako trenerkę Barçy B. Spodziewał się, że jej praca oddali ich od siebie. Lupin był już madridistą pełną gębą z parą zużytych lanków umieszczonych na honorowym miejscu w muzeum na Bernabeu. Tymczasem Barcelona powitała Hermionę z otwartymi ramionami jak córę marnotrawną. Kiedy w pół roku wydźwignęła juniorów do czołówki Segunda Division, a pierwsza drużyna zaprezentowała się w żałosnym stylu w Lidze Mistrzów, ci sami ludzie, którzy wypchnęli ją z klubowych struktur, z radością zrzucili na barki kobiety odpowiedzialność za narodowy skarb Katalonii. Remus wówczas przestał oglądać wiadomości sportowe i czytać gazety. Wnętrzności mu się przewracały z odrazy na widok uśmiechów i zachwytów działaczy, którzy kilka lat wcześniej oskarżali jego przyjaciółkę o branie dopingu, a potem o homoseksualizm.

Hermiona w trzy sezony zamknęła wszystkim usta. W jej czwartym sezonie do Madrytu przeprowadził się Severus i Remusowi przypadła w udziale rola biernego widza obserwującego poprzez rożne media jak jego najlepsi przyjaciele wykańczają się nawzajem.

Przeciągnął się na werandzie domu Snape'a. Nad drzwiami zapaliła się lampa z wbudowanym czujnikiem ruchu. Remus znalazł wreszcie w miarę wygodną pozycję na pierwszym schodku. Jego oddech uspokoił się po wysiłku. Pot zasechł na skroniach. Zbliżała się druga w nocy. Najwyższa pora, by jego przyjaciel wreszcie oderwał się od biurka w Valdebebas, wyłączył tryb cichy w komórce i przypomniał, że w ciągu doby trzeba złapać przynajmniej kilka godzin snu.

Z nudów zaczął przeglądać fejsbukowe profile dawnych kolegów z klubów i reprezentacji. Poruszył się dopiero słysząc szum silnika na podjeździe.

\- Czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina? – Remus miał ochotę krzyczeć.

Tymczasem jego przyjaciel przybrał kompletnie zaskoczoną minę utwierdzając go tylko mocniej w przekonaniu, że zapomniał o umówionej kolacji.

\- Nikt ci nie kazał nocować pod moim domem.

\- A wiesz chociaż jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień? – Lupinowi nie udało się ukryć frustracji, choć wiedział, że próba przemówienia do Snape'a tym tonem może skończyć się jedynie niepotrzebną kłótnią.

\- Tak. Na popołudnie mam zwołane zgrupowanie na mecz z Espanyolem.

Severus wyciągnął do niego rękę i pomógł wstać.

\- Tylko ty możesz odmierzać czas kolejkami w lidze. Zapraszałem cię na kolację, pamiętasz?

Za odpowiedź musiało mu wystarczyć potrząśnięcie głową.

\- Nimfadora dzwoniła do ciebie jeszcze dziś rano. Wiesz, jak długo musiałem pocieszać Teda? Nienawidzę tego. Muszę tłumaczyć się przed własnym synem z tego, że mój jedyny przyjaciel w Madrycie jest kompletnym dupkiem – Remus zaczerpnął tchu – Co było tak ważnego, że zostawiłeś nas na lodzie?

Severus powinien wiedzieć, ile kosztuje go zachowanie spokoju. W tej chwili najchętniej rozwaliłby staremu przyjacielowi nos.

\- Przygotowuję się do pretemporady w przyszłym roku. Próbuję namówić zarząd na kupno bramkarza. Mam nawet jednego upatrzonego… Usiłuję dyplomatycznie wypchnąć Zabiniego z powrotem do Włoch.

Lupin zacisnął na moment powieki. Podparł sobą ścianę obok drzwi.

\- Po co?...

Snape nie zrozumiał pytania. Zrobił unik wycofawszy się do kuchni, ale Lupin poszedł za nim.

\- Sev, popatrz na siebie… - Remus nerwowo zmierzwił i tak zniszczoną przez wiatr fryzurę – Jesteś cieniem człowieka. Jesteś sam, a narobiłeś sobie tutaj zbyt wielu wrogów. Nie dasz rady pociągnąć do następnego sezonu. Zniszczą cię.

Kto inny mógł lepiej rozumieć problemy, z jakimi codziennie mierzył się trener Realu Madryt? Były piłkarz widział już wszystko. Ten sam prezes, który do Madrytu sprowadził Draco Malfoya i Terry'ego Boota, dekadę wcześniej ściągnął jego, Zizou i Beckhama.

\- Też chcesz mnie się pozbyć z Madrytu?

Remy gwałtownie zatrzasnął przyjacielowi przed nosem otwarte drzwi lodówki. Ten zdążył zabrać ręce w ostatniej chwili.

\- Do diabła, Sev! Jest jeszcze życie poza piłką! Masz synów, żonę, ludzi, którym na tobie zależy.

Czuł, że oczy mu pieką. Na jego twarz wystąpił brzydki grymas. Obnażył zęby, ale daleko mu było do uśmiechania się.

Snape cofnął się o dwa kroki. Przez ułamek sekundy chyba naprawdę się bał.

A potem z Lupina uszło powietrze. Przygarbił się.

Przyszedł tu w konkretnym celu. W przeciwieństwie do przyjaciół miał poczucie przyzwoitości, które nakazywało mu przekazać osobiście swoje plany. Nie chciał, by Severus dowiedział się o tym z mediów.

\- Chciałem cię tylko poinformować, że do końca roku już nie będę ci się naprzykrzał. Lecimy na Święta do Los Angeles. Hermiona nas zaprosiła.

Dźwięk jej imienia zawsze wydobywał w jego przyjacielu coś kruchego, co wydawało się zniszczone lata świetlne temu i pogrzebane głęboko w pamięci. Przez moment wciąż był tym chorobliwie ambitnym facetem, który wierzył, że ciężką pracą podbije świat, a nocami śnił o posadzie trenera Barcelony.

\- Chcesz jej coś przekazać? O coś zapytać? – Remus zasugerował łagodnie.

Oparł dłoń na ramieniu starego przyjaciela. Ze smutkiem zauważył, że przybyło mu znów siwych włosów.

\- Po co? – prychnął Severus – Przecież jestem od niej lepszy.

Lupin wlepił w niego wzrok i szybko zdusił zalążki współczucia. Skoro Snape chciał uchodzić za drania, Remus nie zamierzał mu przeszkadzać. Zanim wyprosił się z domu, odwrócił się w drzwiach i zawołał donośnie:

\- Nie. Nie jesteś. Oboje jesteście tacy sami.

X X X

W teorii mecz z drugą drużyną stolicy Katalonii powinien przebiegać w spokojnej atmosferze, a goście nie stawiać Los Blancos zbyt wielkiego oporu. W praktyce drużyna, której roczny budżet nie przekraczał sum wydawanych przez Real w jednym okienku transferowym, nastrzelała taką samą liczbę goli i opuszczała Bernabeu w znakomitych nastrojach.

Snape nie miał ochoty wygarniać swoim podopiecznym wszystkich błędów. Pewnie i tak nic by nie zapamiętali.

Ofensywa zagrała tak, jak zwykle, defensywa… cóż, też jak zwykle. Pakowali się do autokaru jak grupka dzieciaków wybierających się na wycieczkę, zbudzonych przez troskliwych rodziców w środku nocy i odwiezionych na czas na miejsce zbiórki.

Sloper robił kolegom zdjęcia komórką. Malfoy podpytywał Montague'a o pediatrów. Nott i Corner szykowali się na noc z jakimś genialnym szwedzkim serialem.

\- Jutro po południu tylko trening siłowy – Severus pouczał Dołochowa - Przydałoby się jeszcze dla pewności prześwietlić stopę Boota.

\- Mówił, że go nie boli.

\- Ja mu nie wierzę. Tamten wślizg musiał boleć. Siłownia i masaż. Nic forsującego…

\- Jak to! – Finnigan wparował między nich z wielce oburzoną miną – Nic pan dziś nie mówił!

\- Co miałem powiedzieć? – Severus uniósł brwi – Sam widziałeś, jak graliście.

\- Zrób pan coś! – jęknął piłkarz i szarpnął swoje krótkie włosy.

\- Co mam zrobić? To ty nie pilnowałeś swojej pozycji kiedy wywalczyli stałe fragmenty gry.

\- Drużyna jest sfrustrowana – zakomunikował mu nadąsany obrońca.

Severus przeniósł wzrok na powoli zajmujących miejsca piłkarzy. Weasley zdążył się ulotnić czarnym porsche podstawionym na parking przez jego drugą połówkę. Pod autokarem stali jeszcze Potter, MacMillan i Davies.

\- Widzisz tu kogoś sfrustrowanego?

Wynik nikogo nie zachwycał, ale zawodnikom daleko było od popadania w depresję.

Finnigan zająknął się, rozejrzał się wokół i ponownie przybrał zdecydowaną minę.

\- Harry jest sfrustrowany.

I powinien. Stworzył swoim kolegom z ataku pięć stuprocentowych okazji. Nie wykorzystali ani jednej. W obronie nigdy nie zachwycał, ale tego wieczora uwijał się pracowicie jak pszczoła, by odciągnąć obrońców Espanyolu od swoich kolegów, by znaleźć miejsce dla piłki, aż wreszcie zniechęcony nieefektywną postawą drużyny wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. W drugiej połowie meczu trzy razy próbował sam atakować bramkę rywali. Zwykle wolał biegać z boku i pozwalać napastnikom i skrzydłowym zgarniać całą sławę za udane widowisko.

Severus postanowił zamknąć usta drugiemu kapitanowi „Królewskich". Przeprosił Dołochowa i podszedł do ociągającej się grupki piłkarzy.

\- Dobra robota, Potter – klepnął dzieciaka po ramieniu – Możesz dziś spać spokojnie. Nie masz sobie nic do zarzucenia.

Koledzy Pottera zaczęli gratulować zdębiałemu pomocnikowi. Severus szybko wbiegł po schodkach do autokaru i znalazł sobie miejsce w przedniej części. Popatrzył na ucieszonych piłkarzy. Daviesa wypromował ze szkółki, dwaj pozostali byli jego transferami. Do końca kariery będą postrzegani przez miejscową prasę i kibiców jako „ludzie Snape'a", bez względu na swoją postawę. Jeżeli Tom Marvolo przygotowywał się do zerwania podpisanej z nim umowy, czas tych wszystkich uśmiechniętych, naiwnych chłopców w Madrycie również był policzony.


	28. Chapter 28

Na gigantycznym ekranie wyświetlił się znajomy napis. Mini-salę kinową zalało żółte światło.

\- Der… der Kenig der… - Ernie załamał się po pierwszych sylabach.

\- „Der König der Löwren" – skorygował go Neville.

Przed nimi zaczęła pląsać naturalnej wielkości żeńska wersja Rafikiego w barwach bojowych Bayernu Monachium. Kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy podzielił się ze swoim najlepszym kumplem tym skojarzeniem, obaj płakali ze śmiechu przez godzinę.

\- Nie mogę… Nie mogę… - jęknął Roger – Dlaczego to oglądamy?

\- Bo możemy – Neville nie ustępował.

\- Ale dlaczego po niemiecku! – zawył młody napastnik.

Jego przyjaciel z Castilli wykazywał się większą tolerancją. Poklepał Rogera po głowie, przytulił i doradził, by zamykał oczy przy drastycznych scenach.

\- Bo lubimy pokazywać naszą wyższość nad waszą niższością – wyjaśnił Neville.

Do afrykańskiej szamanki dołączył tłum przebierańców ze szczotkami na głowach imitującymi sawannę.

Ernie pokazał środkowy palec, na co Harry pokazał mu język.

\- Wiecie, że to grają w Teatro Lope de Vega, tutaj, w normalnym języku – poinformował zebranych przed telewizorem MacMillan.

\- A potem będziesz beczeć, że cię Slughorn sfilmował ukrytą kamerą jak drapiesz się po nieodpowiedniej części ciała – powiedział wesoło Harry dobiwszy kolegę.

\- Nie możemy chociaż angielskiej wersji puścić? – poprosił skrzywiony Roger.

\- Ja tu rządzę, bo mam pilota – Harry uciął dyskusję.

Miał później żałować swego nieprzejednanego stanowiska.

X X X

Przyjechał do Valdebebas później niż zwykle. Mając tylko kilka minut na przebranie się w strój treningowy zignorował wesołe humory kolegów. Dopiero kiedy nawet bujający o tej porze w obłokach Graham parsknął śmiechem, Blaise odwrócił się od szafki. Pośrodku szatni stał nadąsany Harry Potter. Zielony, zimowy dres uzupełnił o czarną czapkę wzorowaną na siódmym krasnoludku królewny Śnieżki.

Jego niemiecki przyjaciel siedział oparty o swoją szafkę i płakał ze śmiechu. Dosłownie. Wystarczyło jedno zerknięcie na Pottera i Longbottom ponownie dostał głupawki.

\- Moja krew! Moja szkoła! – wołał z uznaniem Seamus poklepując Daviesa i MacMillana.

Obaj wyglądali na lekko zakłopotanych.

\- Groziłeś mi, że mój jeep zostanie przemalowany w różowe błyskawice. I poprzestawiałeś mi wszystko w telefonie…

\- Właściwie to Jese mnie podkusił… - tłumaczył się młody napastnik – Ja bym serca nie miał… Przepraszam!

Roger zaczął błagać niemieckiego pomocnika o wybaczenie popełnionych zbrodni, które dla Blaise'a wciąż pozostawały tajemnicą.

\- Zawsze mówiłem, że będą z chłopaka ludzie. Gość ma białe serce!

Terry Boot przygarnął Pottera pod ramię.

\- To naprawdę nie wygląda tak źle – pocieszył go.

Blaise odwrócił się wreszcie do Dracona. Malfoy miał już za sobą prawdopodobnie dwa kilometry truchtu, albo półgodzinną sesję w siłowni. Od jego ciała biło ciepło, a skórę miał lekko zaróżowioną.

\- Coś mnie ominęło? – zapytał go cicho Blaise.

Draco puścił do niego oko i wstał z ławki. Dołączył do grupy otaczającej Pottera.

\- To wszystko dlatego, że nie dotrzymałeś obietnicy – tłumaczył mu z namaszczeniem Seamus – Pamiętasz? Jak ja idę do fryzjera, to ty idziesz do fryzjera. Jak ja robię się na blondwłosego boga futbolu… - to mówiąc luźno objął w pasie Malfoya - … to ty robisz się na blondwłosego.

Terry Boot stłumił chichot w kołnierzu bluzy Pottera. Chłopak przypominał już kolorem dorodne jabłko.

\- Jak ja zapuszczam brodę, to ty…

\- Nie zapuszczam brody. Nie namówisz mnie w życiu na zapuszczanie brody – zarzekał się Niemiec.

\- Stara mądrość przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie w moich stronach głosi, że kiedy broda zostaje zahodowana, wtedy chłopiec staje się mężczyzną.

\- Amen! – przytaknął wicekapitanowi z kąta Michael Corner.

Obrońca przechodził aktualnie fazę obrastania mchem. Zdarzało mu się to regularnie dwa razy do roku – zimą i latem. Po zakończeniu karnawału zapewne znowu będzie prezentował w telewizji wypielęgnowane, gładkie lico i nową serię maszynek do golenia.

Draco wyczarował z powietrza wizytówkę i podał ją Potterowi.

\- Może to znak, że czas na zmiany – zasugerował – Tu masz telefon do mojego fryzjera.

Zanim chłopak zdążył podziękować, wizytówka ponownie zmieniła właściciela.

\- Nie słuchaj go, Bambi! – Dean Thomas zerwał również z głowy Harry'ego bezkształtną czapkę.

Blaise zaczynał mieć nikłe pojęcie, co jest przyczyną wesołego humoru kolegów, ale dopiero teraz na własne oczy mógł ocenić rozmiar szkód. Harry Potter miał gęste, kruczoczarne włosy. Od kilku lat nosił tę samą fryzurę, co widać było już na zdjęciach z Bremy. Dłuższe włosy nie przeszkadzały mu w grze, gdyż albo nosił opaskę, albo upinał je wsuwkami. Teraz nad lewym uchem miał pas półcentymetrowej szczeciny. Sprawcom widocznie nie udało się dokończyć dzieła.

\- Fryzjer Draco nie umie strzyc nikogo innego. Popatrz, co zrobił z Grahamem!

\- Dzięki, stary – Montague uniósł w górę kciuk i posłał kolegom słaby uśmiech.

Dean podniósł Harry'ego wywołując pełen zaskoczenia okrzyk.

\- Ja ci znajdę fryzjera. Zobaczysz, jaki będzie z ciebie macho. Będziesz piękny, jak ja!

Salwę śmiechu ukróciło zawołanie kapitana. Charlie zaczął delikatnie wypraszać kolegów na dwór, zanim w drzwiach pojawią się Dołochow lub Olivieira.

Blaise podniósł zapomnianą w zamieszaniu czapkę. Otrzepał ją i podał zaskoczonemu Potterowi.

\- Dziękuję…

Chłopak chyba nie spodziewał się uprzejmego gestu z jego strony. Może uważał, że czarnoskóry Włoch jest jego konkurentem na pozycję ofensywnego pomocnika. Dzieliły ich zarobki i status w szatni, ale to jednak Blaise częściej oglądał murawę z trybun albo z ławki rezerwowych. Pogodził się już z tym stanem rzeczy. Teraz już tylko chciał wracać do domu, do Mediolanu.

X X X

Od kilku nużących tygodni jego nazwisko pojawiało się na stronach tytułowych lokalnych gazet, ale tym razem dla odmiany Marca zaskoczyła go eklektycznym zdjęciem przyprószonej śniegiem murawy Santiago Bernabeu. Prawdziwa zima zaglądała w ten zakątek Europy tak rzadko, że jej pojawienie się wywoływało ogromną sensację. Sprzedawała się lepiej niż podważanie autorytetu trenera.

Severus, odprawiwszy podopiecznych po drugim tego dnia treningu, zaszył się w biurze i rozpracowywał najbliższego przeciwnika. Maladze daleko było do lat świetności. Choć utrzymywała zawsze przyzwoity poziom, gracze Realu mogli postrzegać ją jako przeciwnika niewartego wysiłku. Musiał wykrzesać w klubowej starszyźnie iskierkę zaangażowania, a to przychodziło mu coraz trudniej. Długo zastanawiał się, komu wyznaczyć rolę osobistego cienia Isco. Finnegan ostatnio zbyt łatwo się zapominał i pilnowanie młodziutkiej gwiazdki okrzykniętej już „hiszpańskim Beckhamem" mogło okazać się zadaniem ponad siły drugiego kapitana. Z Saviolą albo Santa Cruzem powinien poradzić sobie lepiej. Obsadzenie pozycji lewego obrońcy było niemożliwe. Lee Jordan miał być na chodzie dopiero wczesną wiosną, a Graham Montague został zniesiony rano z treningu po pięciu minutach. Nie zanosiło się na to, że wróci na murawę przed Nowym Rokiem. Trzeciej opcji Severus zwyczajnie nie miał. Postanowił więc omówić problem później z asystentami.

Postawa Charliego Weasleya irytowała go coraz bardziej. Kapitan już nawet nie tłumaczył, dlaczego wybrał się z tym czy innym dziennikarzem na lunch. Tracey Davies nie odklejała się od jego boku ani na moment, kiedy tylko pokazywali się publicznie. W kuluarach mówiło się, że stosunki między Weasleyem i jego rodzicami są napięte, między innymi właśnie z powodu narzeczonej. Mimo insynuacji, by zostawił obsadę bramki w spokoju, Severus chciał wreszcie postawić Weasleya pod ścianą. Kapitan musiał w końcu jasno określić, co jest obecnie dla niego w życiu najważniejsze: klub, czy uwicie gniazdka z celebrytką, która nie nadawała się ani na aktorkę ani na modelkę.

Wyszedł wcześniej z biura bo przypomniał o wybraniu prezentów dla chłopców i Persi. Podziękował w myślach mądrym ludziom za stworzenie sklepów online. Wsiadł do samochodu i powoli podjechał do bramy. Skinął głową ochroniarzowi, który uśmiechnął się i poradził, by uważał na drogę. Po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia stały dwie grupki, około dwudziestu ludzi. Mieli ze sobą termosy z kawą i transparenty. Gdy tylko go zobaczyli, zaczęli wykrzykiwać różne przekleństwa, porównywać go z Hitlerem, nazistami i Gestapo. W Anglii niezadowoleni kibice mieli tylko jedno słowo na wyrażenie swoich uczuć, w Hiszpanii język pozwalał na nieco mniejszą brutalizację ale za to większą kreatywność.

Właśnie dlatego lubił opuszczać Valdebebas razem z nocnymi sprzątaczkami. Do północy nawet najlepiej opłacani przez katalońskie gazety manifestanci wracali do domów.

Pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej światła samochodu wyłowiły jeszcze jedną sylwetkę. Na kupce śniegu siedział rozczochrany, czarnowłosy dzieciak. Miał na sobie tylko bluzę dresową, którą owinął się szczelnie. Coś w jego profilu i w rozwianej fryzurze wydało się Severusowi znajome. Koła samochodu rozpryskały na boki mokrą breję. Snape zatrzymał się obok chłopaka.

\- Hej! Zgubiłeś się? – zapytał go po hiszpańsku.

Często jakiś narwaniec z drugiego końca kraju, albo kontynentu zbierał całe swoje oszczędności i przylatywał do Madrytu tylko po to, by z rozanielonym uśmiechem pogapić się przez kilka minut na swojego idola. Klub musiał radzić sobie i z takimi idiotami by robić w mediach dobre wrażenie.

Chłopak wyraźnie go nie zrozumiał, ale przynajmniej podniósł wzrok. Tak intensywnie zielone ślepia widywał codziennie, kiedy próbował wytłumaczyć pewnej gwiazdce Die Mannschaft, czego od niego oczekuje.

\- Podwieźć ciebie do miasta? – zapytał dzieciaka tym razem po niemiecku.

Tamten zerwał się z kupki śniegu i gwałtownie pokiwał głową.

Snape zerknął we wsteczne lusterko na grupę pseudokibiców zbliżających się z groźnymi minami.

\- Wskakuj! – polecił otwierając drzwi od strony pasażera.

Dzieciakowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Skulił się na przednim siedzeniu, a Severus ruszył z piskiem opon w kierunku obwodnicy Madrytu.

\- Jesteś Potter?

Zapytał tylko po to, by trochę ożywić chłopaka. Wyglądał prawie jak kopia starszego brata. Te same oczy i włosy, tylko policzki bardziej zaokrąglone. Zapewne za kilka lat przerośnie Harry'ego, ale na razie obaj byli podobnego wzrostu.

\- Dz… Dziękuję, Mister Snape – wydukał przez zaciśnięte zęby dzieciak.

Cały drżał, więc Severus podkręcił ogrzewanie.

\- Twój brat wie, że jesteś w Madrycie?

\- N… nie…

\- A twoi rodzice?

\- Bateria m… mi padła w komórce… Chciałem zadzwonić…

Zacisnął ręce na kierownicy. Jak to dobrze, że jego potomkowie nie wykazywali się podobnym brakiem planowania. Severus wolał nie pytać, dlaczego Potter numer dwa postanowił sprawić niespodziankę swojej rodzinie znikając bez słowa z Bremy i pojawiając się kilka granic dalej.

\- Mogłeś się chociaż cieplej ubrać – wymruczał z dezaprobatą.

Dzieciak wydobył z gardła dźwięk, który mógł być zachrypniętym śmiechem albo kaszlem.

\- Przecież to Hiszpania!... S… słońce przez trzy czwarte roku.

\- To, że masz te swoje 15 czy 16 lat, nie zwalnia ciebie z myślenia.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

Severus zerknął kątem oka na pasażera, który wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.

\- Jak długo tam siedziałeś?

\- Od dziewiętnastej. Ostatnie euro wydałem na taksówkę – dzieciak poczuł się w obowiązku wyjaśnić.

Pewnie nie przyszło mu do głowy jechać metrem albo autobusem miejskim.

Auto wjechało na teren strzeżonej dzielnicy. Podświetlone rezydencje gwiazd wyglądały jak scenografia w grze komputerowej. Potter numer dwa przylgnął do szyby.

\- Wow! Harry tu mieszka?

Severus planował zostawić dzieciaka pod drzwiami piłkarza i oddalić się wystarczająco szybko, by Potterowi numer jeden nie przyszło do głowy bratanie się z trenerem, jednak pełen zachwytu wykrzyknik zastopował go. W światku piłki nożnej i wielkich pieniędzy całe rodziny pasożytowały na jednym uzdolnionym potomku. Harry Potter był świetnym materiałem na gospodarza otoczonego wianuszkiem przebiegłych krwiopijców, a mimo to dzielił dom jedynie z dziewczyną i szemranym kuzynem. Po tylu miesiącach w Madrycie młodsze rodzeństwo powinno już znać najlepsze nocne kluby w mieście i intensywnie używać życia na koszt brata. Tymczasem Potter numer dwa nie wiedział nawet, gdzie mieszka Potter numer jeden.

\- W innej części dzielnicy – wymruczał cicho Severus.

Kilka minut później oszczędnymi gestami przegonił chłopaka z garażu do kuchni, kazał odgrzać zostawioną przez gosposię kolację, a sam zamknął się w gabinecie i sięgnął po komórkę.

\- Dung?

\- Co tam, szefie? – Fletcher odezwał się po jednym sygnale.

Severus wyobraził sobie detektywa siedzącego teraz w kanale burzowym dwieście metrów od domu Malfoya z lunetą wycelowaną w okna, albo wiszącego na drzewie przed rezydencją Weasleya.

\- Gdzie teraz jest Potter?

\- Chwila, moment…

Nie przepadał za Fletcherem, ale umiał odpowiednio docenić i opłacić jego talenty. Prywatny detektyw chlubił się tym, że umie podglądnąć każdego sportowego celebrytę i dlatego lepiej było zatrudnić jego firmę niż tłumaczyć się z gorszących zdjęć piłkarzy Realu sprzedawanych gazetom.

\- Zaprosił dziewczynę na romantyczną kolację. Kolacja się skończyła, teraz jadą na Plaza de Santa Ana do klubu na dachu hotelu Reina Victoria. Skubany romantyk…

Cóż, przedstawicielki płci pięknej musiała rozczulać jego nieporadność i nieznajomość języka. W Niemczech chłopak prowadził bardziej cnotliwe życie i wydawało się, że dopiero po opuszczeniu rodzinnego domu zaczął nadrabiać towarzyskie zaległości.

W obecnej sytuacji plan podrzucenia młodszego brata Potterowi był niewykonalny. Severus wskazał więc dzieciakowi jeden z pokoi gościnnych, posadził go na łóżku, rzucił obok ładowarkę od telefonu i grobowym głosem nakazał:

\- Siedź, nie ruszaj się, zadzwoń do swoich starych. Jutro zabiorę cię do Harry'ego.

Zaciśnięte usta i wyraz cichego uporu malujący się na młodej twarzy nie wskazywały na to, by niechciany gość miał zastosować się do rygorystycznych wskazań Severusa.

Sam zamknął się w gabinecie, zamówił synom prezenty i długo oglądał zdjęcia błyszczących damskich zegarków, aż wreszcie zdecydował się na złotą bransoletkę. Nie miał zbyt wielu okazji, by widzieć Persefonę noszącą wybrane przez niego upominki, ale patrząc na wiszące na ścianie zdjęcie grupy uśmiechniętych piłkarzy w niebieskich koszulkach nie żałował życiowych wyborów.

Nie zdziwiły go odgłosy szurania zbliżające się do drzwi. Wyjrzała zza nich rozczochrana, czarnowłosa głowa. Potter numer dwa musiał mieć upór zapisany w genach. Jego starszy brat też często nie słuchał poleceń co do prowadzenia gry. Zwykle pokojowo nastawiony do innych, lecz cokolwiek nieśmiały, wyrósł szybko na pupilka starszyzny w szatni. Lubili go „Hiszpanie" – jak w myślach nazywał elokwentne towarzystwo Theo Notta spędzające wolny czas w baskijskich restauracjach i kochające skandynawskie kryminały, lubili go koledzy Malfoya, a sam Draco zaczął darzyć go ogromnym szacunkiem, choć nigdy tego nie mówił głośno. Severus widział, że blondwłosy gwiazdor nie spoufala się z młodym Niemcem, ale dostrzega, ile dobrego wnosi do drużyny. Szybko zrozumiał, że Potter przyszedł do Madrytu nie po to, by z nim konkurować, ale by pomóc stać się jeszcze lepszym. Snape wolał nie myśleć, co działoby się w Valdebebas, gdyby pomocnik zaczął rywalizować z Francuzem w świetle stadionowych reflektorów.

Dla dobrego samopoczucia samego Pottera największe znaczenie miało jednak przyjęcie do grona przyjaciół Seamusa Finnigana. Obrońca miał prawdopodobnie więcej znajomych niż liczyła sobie oficjalna liczba mieszkańców Madrytu. Będąc osobą niezwykle towarzyską potrafił podtrzymywać kontakty nawet na odległość. W mediach społecznościowych przynajmniej dwa razy w miesiącu podkreślał, że Cedric Diggory to jego najlepszy kumpel, wrzucał urocze i stonowane fotografie swoich dziewczyn i starał się o dobrą atmosferę wśród kolegów ćwiczących z nim na treningach. Sympatia drugiego kapitana Realu dawała Harry'emu Potterowi najlepszą możliwą ochronę przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy żyli z rzucania błotem w klub.

\- Mister Snape – Potter numer dwa wsunął się do gabinetu – Jak Harry sobie radzi w Madrycie?

W spojrzeniu wielkich, zielonych ślepi było coś smutnego. Dzieciak wydał mu się nagle strasznie młody i delikatny.

Severus przestał skupiać się na ekranie laptopa.

\- Jak nie wiesz, to obejrzyj sobie wiadomości sportowe.

\- Oglądam. U nas ciągle o nim mówią.

\- Więc czego chcesz?

\- Bo… - młodszy Potter zawahał się – Ja chciałem… Jak sobie radzi w drużynie?...

Przygryzł dolną wargę i nerwowo zaszurał butami.

Severus nie miał cierpliwości, by cackać się z cudzym potomstwem. Czasu mu nie wystarczało nawet na swoich synów.

\- Dzwoniłeś do rodziców?

Potter numer dwa potrząsnął głową. Uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Zdjęcie Chelsea sprzed kilku lat przykuło jego uwagę.

\- Problemy w domu?

\- Ja… tylko chcę, żeby tata zaczął traktować go normalnie. Harry jest fantastyczny. Zawsze mi pomagał, zawsze starał się znaleźć wolny czas. Nigdy nie stawia siebie przed innymi… - dzieciak rozkleił się – I… to naprawdę nie fair, że przez tatę nawet nie chce już przyjeżdżać do domu.

Wielkie, otoczone niemal dziewczęcymi rzęsami, ślepia zeszkliły się. Czyżby naprawdę aż tak źle się działo u Potterów? Jaki grzech musiał popełnić ich pierworodny, by się go wyrzekli?

Snape odsunął krzesło od biurka, odchylił się na oparciu i splótł dłonie za głową.

\- Powiem ci jedną rzecz, ale pod żadnym pozorem nikomu tego nie powtarzaj – ostrzegł chłopaka – Jeżeli kiedyś, kiedy będę pracował w innym klubie i dowiem się, że Madryt chce sprzedać twojego brata, kupię go, bez względu na cenę.

Młodszy Potter zamrugał gwałtownie.

\- Ani słowa – Severus uniósł w górę palec.

\- Myślałem, że tylko Notta pan by kupił.

\- Na co mi facet, który za kilka lat będzie moim największym rywalem?

Potter roześmiał się po raz pierwszy tego wieczora.

\- Wow! To Ashley Cole? Jest moim idolem! Jaki jest na co dzień w klubie?

Jeszcze trochę, a chłopak zacznie lizać pamiątkowe zdjęcie.

\- Mógłbyś sobie znaleźć lepszy wzór do naśladowania - burknął Severus.

Wiele kobiet w Londynie było tego samego zdania, łącznie z przepiękną byłą żoną znanego piłkarza.

\- Też gram na lewej obronie!

Przez ułamek sekundy kusiło go, by kupić młodszemu Potterowi odpowiednie buty i wypuścić na trening z pozostałymi zawodnikami przed meczem z Malagą.

\- Ale Harry jest znacznie lepszy ode mnie w kopaniu piłki – przyznał się już ciszej chłopak.

Severus pokiwał głową. Musiał czymś zająć dzieciaka, skoro temu po emocjonującym dniu wciąż nie chciało się spać.

\- Idź, poszukaj w zachodnim skrzydle kina domowego. Nie przychodź więcej do mojego studia.

\- Uhm…

Zielone ślepia chłonęły każdy szczegół zdjęcia, na którym Diego Milito pozował z Severusem na tle szafek w szatni.

\- I zadzwoń do rodziców.

Lekko wykrzywił usta na tę sugestię, ale w końcu niechętnie odkleił się od wiszących na ścianie pamiątek i poszedł szukać rozrywek bardziej odpowiednich dla ludzi w jego wieku.

Snape wyczuwał pierwszy młodzieńczy bunt najmłodszego z Potterów.

X X X

Plan zdjęciowy wyglądał… egzotycznie. Z jednej strony choinka przystrojona wielkimi, czerwonymi bombkami, a z drugiej strony dwumetrowa palma w ceramicznej doniczce. W tle złote lampki i świąteczne piosenki. Neville przyglądał się pracy filmowców z pełnym niedowierzania uśmiechem.

Kapitanowie, sztab trenerski i Tom Marvolo zostali zaproszeni do innego studia i w efekcie dwudziestu sportowców zostało bez przyzwoitki.

\- Życzę wszystkim szczęśliwych świąt! – Blaise Zabini wygłosił wyklepaną formułkę uśmiechając się olśniewająco do obiektywów.

\- I pokoju na świecie – dodał stojący obok niego Terence Higgs.

\- Tego nie było w planie! – Blaise szturchnął stojącego kolegę w bok.

\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać – Terence zachichotał – Pasowało do ciebie.

\- Pasuje to do miss świata.

\- Okey, jeszcze raz – machnął ręką w stronę kamer.

Blaise poprawił się na stołku.

\- Życzę wszystkim szczęśliwych świąt!

\- I szczęśliwego Nowego Roku ludziom na całym świecie – wyrecytował z grobową miną Terence.

\- Powinieneś się uśmiechnąć – rzucił ktoś zza kamer.

\- I zabrać te okulary – Blaise wskazał parę przeciwsłonecznych okularów wsadzonych za kołnierz jeansowej koszuli obrońcy – Mamy grudzień. Śnieg spadł w Madrycie, na litość boską!

\- To na wszelki wypadek.

\- Żeby cię nie oślepiło – Blaise pokazał mu język, a Terence zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.

Pozostali zawodnicy czekali na swoje dwadzieścia sekund w świetle reflektorów. Niektórzy częstowali się wodą i drobnymi przekąskami pozostawionymi na stoliku z boku. Inni siedzieli z nosami w swoich smartfonach. Obok Neville'a Harry ostrożnie powtarzał hiszpańską formułkę.

\- Znasz język lepiej ode mnie.

\- Wiem, co do mnie syczy Snape i rozumiem o co biega w audycjach Slughorna, ale zawsze, kiedy zamawiam pizzę, słyszę w słuchawce chichot.

\- Nie bierz tego do siebie. Ludzie będą to oglądać właśnie po to, by sobie się z nas pośmiać.

\- Więc mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej będzie zabawnie.

\- Widział ktoś Grahama? – zagadnął kolegów Dean Thomas.

Wszyscy zaczęli kręcić głowami.

\- Jego tata źle się czuł. Chciał poprosić o wcześniejszy wyjazd z Madrytu, skoro i tak nie zagra z Malagą – powiedział Draco.

Położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela i posadził go na plastikowym, składanym krzesełku.

\- Dzięki Bogu, tym razem nie jestem na jednym filmiku z Seamusem – westchnął Theo Nott.

Podniósł się i z gracją angielskiego dżentelmena pokierował się na opuszczony przez Blaise'a i Terence'a plan zdjęciowy.

\- Nie pamiętam, by rok temu się szczególnie wydurniał – powiedział idący za nim Michael Corner.

Kilku piłkarzy zaśmiało się.

\- Być może zasugerowałem mu wcześniej, by założył marynarkę – Theo unikał kontaktu wzrokowego – Być może znalazł najbrzydszą marynarkę w całym butiku Versace.

Zach Smith w tym momencie podsunął obu Niemcom pod nos telefon i wyświetlił filmik z ubiegłorocznymi życzeniami. Nott wyglądał na nim jak żywa kopia Jamesa Bonda, a Finnigan jak syn mafiosa. Neville parsknął śmiechem i przytulił się na chwilę do Harry'ego.

\- Witajcie, madridiści! Chcielibyśmy życzyć wam wszystkim wesołych świąt – Michael rozluźniony na stołku patrzył prosto do kamery i w naturalny sposób wygłaszał życzenia – Mamy nadzieję, że spędzicie ten wspaniały czas ze swoimi rodzinami. Chcesz coś dodać?

Podniósł wzrok na Theo i gestem wskazał kamerę. Nott ani na moment nie zabrał ręki z ramienia przyjaciela.

\- Mamy też nadzieję, że mijający rok był dla was szczęśliwy. Oby rok 2013 okazał się równie fantastyczny. Wszystkiego najlepszego!

\- Wesołych Świąt!

\- Super! – zawołał zza kamer reżyser.

\- Ekhem… Twoja ręka…

Theo dalej podpierał się o przyjaciela i nawet nie drgnął, kiedy filmowcy obdarzali ich obu komplementami.

\- Czy ty masz pod marynarką podkoszulek z wizerunkiem posągów z Wyspy Wielkanocnej?

\- Spieszyłem się rano. Moja pani przekazała mi przy śniadaniu, że rodzina nam się powiększy.

Jeden z kręcących się na planie filmowców pogonił Neville'a i Harry'ego pod choinkę.

\- Gratulacje! – Harry zaczął intensywnie ściskać rękę Michaela.

Zaskoczył obrońcę tym gestem.

\- Dzięki…

\- Oby miało urodę po mamie i charakter po tacie – dorzucił Neville.

\- I gust po wujku Theo – powiedział z przekąsem Nott.

Zająwszy miejsce na stołku Neville musiał zmrużyć oczy. Umieszczone nad kamerami reflektory raziły bardziej niż nocne oświetlenie niektórych stadionów. Modlił się, by nie było powtórek.

Na sygnał zza kamer Harry zesztywniał i z wyuczonym kilka minut wcześniej akcentem wygłosił prostą formułkę:

\- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

Następnie Neville życzył szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. Obaj unieśli kciuki w górę i starali się uśmiechnąć.

\- To już? – Jack Sloper minął ich zdziwiony, kiedy wracali na swoje miejsca – Strasznie antyklimatyczne.

\- Nie umiem paplać jak ty – Neville wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cóż, nastolatkom przynajmniej wrażenia wizualne zostaną.

\- Jakie wrażenia wizualne?

Jack puścił do nich oko i pobiegł pod choinkę.

Tymczasem drzwi do studia otworzyły się i zjawił się w nich dawno nie widziany gość.

\- Ho ho ho!

\- Lee!

Jordan założył prawdziwą czapkę Świętego Mikołaja i parę okularów z grubymi, czarnymi oprawkami.

\- Przyniósłbym wam dzisiaj prezenty, ale tutaj dają je dzieciom dopiero na Trzech Króli…

Draco Malfoy podbiegł do niego i podniósł na moment.

\- Ty nic nie dostaniesz. Mikołaj daje prezenty tylko grzecznym chłopcom.

\- Jak na razie to ty jesteś naszym najlepszym prezentem – stwierdził Draco.

\- Jak mnie zaraz nie postawisz delikatnie, to mogę znów coś sobie złamać.

Wykonał polecenie Lee Jordana i zaczął go głaskać po głowie. Obrońca odsunął jego rękę.

\- Dość tych czułości. Przyszedłem robić show!

Terry Boot i Miles Bletchley właśnie kończyli trzecią próbę nagrania.

Neville wodził wzrokiem za przemieszczającym się żwawo czarnoskórym kolegą, który przywitał się z kamerzystami, dał buziaka wizażystce i pozwolił jej użyć magicznych pędzelków przy pudrowaniu nosa.

\- Już myślałem, że sam będę musiał suszyć zęby w internetach! – zawołał Zach Smith wstając ze swojego miejsca.

Harry specjalnie wyciągnął nogi, ale napastnik zgrabnie przeskoczył ponad nimi.

\- Moja ciotka robi lepsze wślizgi, Bambi – powiedział cicho napastnik, na co Potter uśmiechnął się, wcale nie przepraszająco.

\- Połamania nóg! – krzyknął za nim Dean.

Lee pogroził mu palcem i zwrócił się do kamerzystów.

\- Wiecie, zawsze chciałem wiedzieć, jak się to robi z tej strony.

\- Jordan, wyskakuj z tych średniowiecznych okularów i siadaj pod choinką –ponaglił go Zach.

\- A jeśli ja chcę kiedyś kręcić filmy?

\- Nas możesz nakręcić – zaproponował nagle Draco.

Czarnoskóremu piłkarzowi oczy rozbłysły. Złożył dłonie w błagalnym geście.

\- Proszę, bardzo proszę? – zwrócił się do filmowców.

Na planie zdjęciowym zrobiło się małe zamieszanie. Draco próbował zachować stosowną do wygłaszanych życzeń minę, ale żarty stojącego obok niego Deana i uwagi rzucane zza kamery przez Lee Jordana prowokowały u blondwłosego gwiazdora ataki śmiechu.

\- Właśnie dlatego wciąż nie znalazłeś sobie dziewczyny na dłużej – znęcał się nad nim Lee – Żadna ciebie nie weźmie na poważnie.

Neville dokładnie wyczuł moment, kiedy bezwiedny uśmiech błąkający się na ustach Harry'ego stał się wymuszonym grymasem.

\- Idziemy stąd? – Michael Corner nie kierował pytania do nikogo konkretnego, ale wstał i przeciągnął się.

Wzrok Harry'ego natychmiast powędrował w jego kierunku.

\- A możemy?

\- Swoje zrobiliśmy.

Nieco dalej ekipie filmowej udało się wreszcie nakręcić życzenia świąteczne Malfoya i Thomasa, ale okazało się, że Zach Smith zostawił swoją kurtkę na krześle i znalazła się w kadrze. Całe ujęcie trzeba było kręcić od nowa.

Neville wymienił spojrzenia z przyjacielem i bez słów podał mu plecak.

Na korytarzu wreszcie mógł odetchnąć swobodniej. Świąteczna atmosfera nie wylewała się tu tak intensywnie z każdego okna. Naturalne światło działało kojąco na zmysły. Z drugiej strony, również w kierunku tego samego wyjścia, zmierzał osobliwy orszak złożony z elegancko ubranych Snape'a, Olivieiry i Seamusa Finnigana. Towarzyszył im jednak chłopak, którego Neville nie spodziewał się zobaczyć w Madrycie.

Wyczuł, że Harry znieruchomiał jak lodowa rzeźba. Bracia wpatrywali się w siebie przez kilka intensywnych sekund. Paradoksalnie to Harry w białej koszuli wystającej spod szarego pulowera i z nową, krótką fryzurą wyglądał młodziej od Daniela.

Oczy młodszego z Potterów zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki i Neville mentalnie przygotował się na atak fanowskiej miłości pod swoim adresem, jednak napięcie skutecznie rozładował Seamus jedną prośbą:

\- On jest taki fajny. Mogę go zatrzymać?

\- Nie – wyksztusił szybko Harry – To mój brat. Ty masz swojego.

Daniel wybrał akurat ten moment, by rzucić się na niego z uściskiem godnym komiksowych superbohaterów i zapewnić Harry'ego jak bardzo, bardzo za nim tęsknił.


	29. Chapter 29

Malaga CF – 3 : 2 – Real Madryt

Daniel poruszał się po domu trochę jak nastolatek po muzeum. Ostrożnie, jakby obawiając się, że zza rogu wyskoczy z wykrzywioną miną stary kustosz i zacznie wrzeszczeć, że eksponatów się nie dotyka.

Dokładnie obejrzał pokój dzienny na parterze, ten z wyjściem na patio, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się przed szklanymi drzwiami. Ponad zaroślami na końcu posesji rozciągał się widok na najbardziej ekskluzywną część Pozuelo z kosmicznymi rezydencjami osiadłymi na wzgórzach.

Luna rozciągnięta na kanapie śledziła go kątem oka, ale książka, którą rozłożyła sobie na kolanach, interesowała ją bardziej.

Harry wahał się, czy dołączyć do swojej przyszywanej dziewczyny, czy podejść do brata. Ostatecznie wybrał podpieranie ściany.

\- Wow! To tutaj mieszkał Diego Forlan!...

\- Nie Diego Forlan tylko Pablo Ibanez.

Przed nim w zacisznym zakątku Pozuelo de Alarcón mieszkało co najmniej trzech piłkarzy, a dom należał do jednego z nich.

\- Dzwoniłeś do mamy?

Daniel słysząc wyrzuty w jego głosie wyraźnie skurczył się. Harry dobrze znał ten nerwowy nawyk brata ze skubaniem rękawa, kiedy próbował wymigać się od trudnej odpowiedzi.

\- Wysłałem jej wczoraj wieczorem SMSa…

Spojrzał w sufit szukając wsparcia u siły wyższej.

\- Nie mów mi, że zaraz potem wyłączyłeś komórkę.

Daniel miał przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na skruszonego.

\- Wiesz, jaka potem byłaby afera!

\- Wiem, jaka będzie zaraz afera! – Harry niechcący podniósł głos.

Tata i bez tego spodziewał się po nim najgorszego. Teraz pewnie oboje z mamą myśleli, że to Harry sprowadził ich najmłodszą latorośl na manowce. Ciągle czuł w rodzinnym domu tę obawę, że Daniel wkrótce pójdzie w ślady brata, bo już od najmłodszych lat uważał go za wzór do naśladowania.

\- Ja wytłumaczę, że to mój pomysł! – Daniel przysunął się do niego i przybrał nieszczęśliwą minę.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Splótł ręce na piersiach. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by rodzice zaczęli dystansować się i od jego brata.

\- To już lepiej zwal wszystko na mnie.

Daniel rozdziawił się głupio, a Luna ostentacyjnie przewróciła kartkę.

\- No co? – Harry wzruszył ramionami – Jednej czarnej owcy w rodzinie wystarczy.

\- Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś był tym najgorszym!

Jeszcze chwila a jego młodszy brat wybuchnie płaczem.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie zostawił i zapomniał!

\- Nie zapominam o tobie… - wydukał Harry.

Daniel chwycił go za ręce i patrzył błagalnie w oczy.

Gdzieś z boku usłyszał cichy głos Luny.

\- Sam się wpędzasz w poczucie winy – powiedziała po hiszpańsku.

Fakt, że cokolwiek rozumiała z niemieckich wykrzykników w normalnych okolicznościach zastanowiłby go, ale teraz całą jego uwagę skupiały występki buntującej się młodzieży. Daniel chyba właśnie wkraczał w okres emocjonalnego dorastania. Jeszcze rok wcześniej nie odważyłby się na samotną eskapadę po Europie.

\- Jeden telefon na urodziny to za mało – Daniel pociągnął nosem.

\- A limitowana edycja ostatniego albumu Fanta Vier z dedykacją od samego Thomasa D to niby co? Kapcie?

Harry wciąż pamiętał, jak podczas drogi powrotnej z festiwalu Deichbrand rok wcześniej jego młodszy brat recytował na okrągło "Wir sind dafür geboren wie Gladiatoren".

Daniel wzruszył ramionami i uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

\- Nie mów mi, że zmieniasz gust muzyczny tak często jak Greta chłopaków.

\- To był najfajniejszy prezent – przyznał się wreszcie – A na Święta chcę, byś był w domu – dodał cicho.

Harry oswobodził ręce z uścisku i objął luźno brata ramieniem. Westchnął ciężko.

\- Tylko bym wam je schrzanił.

\- Może nie będzie tak źle? – Daniel podchodził do sprawy z optymizmem.

I naiwnością.

\- Mama na pewno się ucieszy.

\- I zacznie pytać, czemu nie zabrałem z Madrytu dziewczyny – Harry przeszedł płynnie na angielski.

\- Mam plany – odparła Luna nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki.

\- Wiem.

Ten moment upatrzył sobie były kryminalista pomieszkujący kątem w domu Harry'ego.

\- ¡Mi cariño! Mi vida! – Syriuszowi służyła zmiana otoczenia.

Kilka miesięcy życia na koszt znanego piłkarza sprawiło, że przestał przypominać uciekiniera z rosyjskich łagrów. Pokochał kolorowe marynarki z second handu i hiszpańskie piwo. Niestety wciąż unikał wizyty u fryzjera i golibrody, więc dalej wyglądał jak żul spod mostu.

\- Mi… - talerz z odgrzanym kawałkiem pizzy i prawie pusta butelka Dorada Especial wylądowały na posadzce – …hostia!...Junior! Stary też ciebie z domu wygonił?

\- Wu.. wujek Syriusz? - Daniel cofnął się przezornie o dwa kroki i spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego.

\- Długo by opowiadać…

XXX

Z pewną taką nieśmiałością zwrócił się do Olivieiry z zapytaniem o wolne miejsce w samolocie do Malagi. Harry nie orientował się, jakie w klubie panowały zwyczaje co do podróżowania drużyny i ewentualnych gości. Wiedział tylko, że kiedyś z Realem Madryt na mecze latała połowa stołecznych dziennikarzy, ale Snape już kilka dni po podpisaniu kontraktu dał wszystkim znać, że z wynajętego samolotu korzysta drużyna, sztab trenerski i personel pomocniczy. Pomiędzy nimi udało się jednak znaleźć miejsce dla jego brata.

Dziwnym trafem to Michael Corner poczuł się w obowiązku oprowadzić Daniela po kabinie i przedstawić wszystkim sanitariuszom. Harry stracił ich z oczu po kilku minutach.

\- To co? Jednak wracasz do domu?

Obok niego Neville z namaszczeniem żuł owocowego cukierka, którymi częstowała ich załoga samolotu. Dzięki temu łatwiej znosili różnice ciśnień, a Nev nie tracił słuchu przy starcie i lądowaniu.

Harry westchnął i wtulił się w fotel.

\- Z Malagi do Frankfurtu, a stamtąd do Bremy. Szkoda, że te Święta spędzasz z rodzicami Hannah.

\- Byleby tylko nie postawili mi ultimatum.

Obaj roześmiali się.

\- W razie czego Draco chętnie pomoże ci wybrać pierścionek – doradził wesoło Jack Sloper okupujący miejsce po drugiej stronie przejścia.

\- Tak! Nikt inny nie zna się tak dobrze na świecidełkach! – zawołał entuzjastycznie siedzący przed nimi Blaise.

\- Jakby co, to daj znać – ponad siedzeniami zaraz obok ciemnoskórego Włocha pojawiła się głowa blondwłosego piłkarza.

\- Eee… dzięki – wybąkał zmieszany Neville – Będę pamiętał.

\- A gdzie twój fan boy? – zagadnął Harry'ego Zabini.

Dwie doby w Madrycie, a najmłodsza latorośl Potterów dorobiła się już ksywki.

\- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć.

\- Przyznaj, że po prostu się boisz, że Daniel nagle wyparuje stąd i znajdą go za kilka dni na kupce śniegu przy Stamford Bridge – zażartował Jack.

\- Ew…. – obok niego Theo Nott skrzywił się, jakby zjadł coś trującego – Po prostu… ew… Czemu chłopakowi tak źle życzysz?

\- A co? Karkaroff przecież nie zjada dzieci.

\- Twój umysł to ciemne i paskudne miejsce. Takie skojarzenia…

\- To nie trzeba było mnie ciągać razem z Michaelem na nocki z „Wallanderem" po przegranych meczach.

Starzy kumple mogli się tak sprzeczać w nieskończoność. Harry jednak zaczynał naprawdę niepokoić się o brata. Postanowił go poszukać.

Okazało się, że Daniel zaprzyjaźnił się z Kay Murray. Uruchomiwszy swój nastoletni urok zadawał prezenterce Real Madrid TV tysiąc pytań na minutę jednocześnie zaglądając jej za dekolt ku uciesze pilnującego ich Cornera.

\- Może się trochę zdrzemniesz? – zasugerował bratu Harry – Potem będzie okazja dopiero w drodze do domu.

\- Nie. Jestem okay! – zapewnił go Daniel – Poza tym wiesz, że dopiero czwarty raz lecę samolotem?

Chłopak ignorował kompletnie otoczenie na rzecz kobiety, która mogłaby być jego nauczycielką matematyki.

\- A co ci się najbardziej podoba w Valdebebas?

\- Siłownia. I sauna. I gabinet, w którym urzęduje Mister Snape.

\- Czy on był w kabinie pilotów? – Harry zagadnął cicho Michaela.

\- Tylko wsadził głowę i popatrzył na przyrządy.

\- Jeśli przez niego będą mieli kłopoty… - zawiesił znacząco głos.

\- Skądże – starszy piłkarz machnął ręką – Był grzeczny. Nie pisnął ani słówka.

Harry wątpił w te zapewnienia. Danielowi usta zamykały się tylko kiedy spał albo grał w nogę.

\- Jakoś nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

\- Chodź, chiquito – Michael pociągnął chłopaka delikatnie za rękę.

Widocznie chciał dać chwilę oddechu przygotowującej się do pracy kobiecie.

\- Pogadamy z kapitanem. On ma jeszcze fajniejsze historie w tej swojej głowie niż ja.

\- Fajniejsze niż o Juanie, waszym szczęśliwym pilocie i o tym jak Hagrid kupował Beckhamowi pestki słonecznika? – zapytał Daniel grzecznie drepcząc za nim.

\- Charlie był w klubie cały czas. Ja musiałem wyjechać na kilka lat do Anglii.

\- Wow! Tyle lat w jednym klubie! Jak pan wytrzymał?

Wszyscy trzej doszli do miejsc okupowanych przez Weasleya i Finnigana. Seamus siedział przy oknie w wyjątkowo kiepskim humorze i nie angażował się w rozmowy kolegów. Wciąż trawił ostatnią sprzeczkę z trenerem. Harry przyłapał ich jeszcze w autokarze w Madrycie jak syczeli na siebie. Teraz miny obu kapitanów zwiastowały nieciekawe wydarzenia.

Harry zastanawiał się, po co Michael przyprowadził do nich Daniela, skoro wyraźnie nie mieli nastroju na pogawędkę. Nie posądzał kolegi z drużyny o aż taką złośliwość przed ważnym meczem. To, że Corner i Weasley przestali się lubić, wyczuł już po pierwszym meczu z Barceloną. Hobby polegające na robieniu zatrważającej ilości zdjęć i fakt, że związał się z byłą studentką Slughorna, sprawiały, że Harry nadal miał opory przed obdarowaniem Charliego pełnym zaufaniem.

\- Po prostu robiłem swoje – Charlie uśmiechnął się słabo do Daniela.

\- Opowiedziałem mu już o tym, jak Lupin wpadł w szał po meczu z Atleti i zdemolował szatnię. I o pierwszym tatuażu Gutiego. Może teraz ty przypomnisz sobie coś ciekawego?

Ach, a więc Michael próbował tchnąć życie w apatycznego kapitana. Seamus wychodząc na murawę zmieniał się w lwa walczącego do końca. Na 90 minut zapominał o wszystkim, co się działo poza stadionem. Natomiast Charlie był innym typem człowieka, bardziej niezależnym ale i wrażliwym. Jeżeli coś przykrego działo się w jego życiu, przynosił to na trening, do szatni czy na mecz. Negatywne emocje ciągnęły się za nim jak złe duchy.

\- Tyle tego było… - bąknął obok Seamus i poprawił poduszkę pod głową.

\- Wiem! – Michael podniósł rękę – Niedawno minęła rocznica. Osiem lat od alarmu.

\- To był fałszywy alarm – powiedział niechętnie Charlie.

\- Ale ty pamiętasz najlepiej.

\- Jaki alarm? – Seamus nareszcie ożywił się.

\- Nie pamiętasz. Gówniarzem jeszcze byłeś. Z gołym tyłkiem po Walencji latałeś.

Michael oberwał poduszką.

\- Graliśmy mecz z Realem Sociedad. Remisowaliśmy. Zostały najwyżej trzy minuty czasu podstawowego, kiedy kazali nam zejść z murawy – zaczął opowiadać Charlie.

Zamyślił się.

\- Powiedzieli nam, że ETA mogła podłożyć bombę na Bernabeu. Pamiętam, że wyprowadzili nas tak szybko, że nie zdążyliśmy się przebrać w dresy. Carlos, jeden z naszych dawnych masażystów, dał mi przynajmniej kurtkę, bo było cholernie zimno. Czekaliśmy, aż policja przeszuka stadion, każdy w nerwach. Bo jeśli rzeczywiście coś znajdą i jeżeli to wybuchnie, to już nie mamy gdzie pracować. Nawet Guti się bał.

Seamus potrząsnął głową niedowierzając.

\- To prawda. Też się bał, ale tylko trochę. Zaraz skombinował komórkę i zaczął wydzwaniać po całej rodzinie.

\- Typowe! – Michael uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień.

Charlie zaczął szperać w upchniętej pod fotelem torbie, aż wydobył swoją komórkę.

\- Zrobisz nam zdjęcie? – poprosił wniebowziętego chłopca.

Harry wraz z Michaelem zrobili pół kroku w tył. Po kilku miesiącach zaczął przejmować od niektórych kolegów zdrowy lęk przed nadmiarem swoich fotek krążących po Internecie. Na paparazzich i zwyczajnych kibiców uodpornił się szybko. Różni ludzie robili mu zdjęcia, gdy wychodził na ulicę albo podczas meczu, jednak szatnia, autokar czy samolot nie były publicznymi miejscami. Aparat, czy nawet zwykły telefon w dłoni sympatycznego kolegi mogły zmienić się w granat eksplodujący po kilku minutach agresywnymi komentarzami z najdalszych zakątków świata.

Tymczasem Charlie gestem zachęcił stojących piłkarzy, by zbliżyli się i oddał telefon w ręce młodszego Pottera.

Harry przełknął ślinę i przykucnął obok fotela. Zaraz poczuł ramię Weasleya na plecach. Corner stanął z tyłu. Uśmiechnęli się. Daniel pisnął z zachwytu.

Czego się nie robi dla zachowania dobrego imienia klubu.

XXX

Chmury zbierały się nad La Rosaleda. Dosłownie i w przenośni. I to nad obiema drużynami. Malaga była bankrutem. Teoretycznie klub należał do szejka, który nie wiedział, ile ma pieniędzy. Praktycznie, nie dostali od niego przez ostatni rok nawet centa na waciki. Natomiast trener gości postanowił zapewnić wszystkim hiszpańskim dziennikarzom sportowym sute święta.

Theo Nott usiadł na końcu ławki rezerwowych i dokładnie zapiął kurtkę. Obok niego zrelaksowany Roger Davies wyciągnął długie nogi, szczęśliwy, bo prezes obiecał nie sprzedawać go nigdzie zimą. Młody napastnik szybko jednak zainteresował się starszym kolegą po drugiej stronie.

\- Charlie, wiem, że to cholernie nie fair, ale Adan też na pewno chciałby czasem pograć.

\- Uhnn…

Kapitan osunął się nisko na fotelu i przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- Najważniejsze jest dobro drużyny, co nie?

Niekoronowany król Madrytu, mistrz skromności i wielbiciel amatorskiej fotografii splótł ręce na piersiach.

\- Następnym razem to ty dasz czadu i pokażesz, że jesteś najlepszy.

Charlie przewrócił oczami i schował dolną część twarzy w kołnierzu kurtki.

\- A wiesz, że Mister może znowu da mi dziś zagrać 20 minut?

\- Skup się ty lepiej na meczu, to się może czegoś nauczysz – padła odpowiedź spod kilku warstw nieprzemakalnego materiału i gęsiego puchu.

\- Przynajmniej teraz łatwiej się wczujesz w sytuację nas, zwykłych wyrobników – wtrącił się Terence Higgs z drugiej strony – Nie każdy może grać non stop, mecz w mecz przez 10 lat.

Siedzący za nim Blaise Zabini wyglądał na rozbawionego.

Charlie zmienił pozycję. Usiadł na fotelu nisko w szerokim rozkroku. Czerwono-czarne getry bramkarza gryzły się z uniwersalną białą kurtką i jasną, natchnioną kolorystyką stadionu.

Theo marzył, by znaleźć się w tej chwili pomiędzy biegającymi na murawie kolegami. To nie na nich skupiała się uwaga fotoreporterów, to nie w nich tego wieczora wycelowano większość kamer.

Ponieważ ból w pachwinie zaczął mu uprzykrzać życie, sztab wolał nie ryzykować i dać mu odpocząć. Szkoda, że Theo nie siedział w głowie trenera. Gdyby wiedział, co Snape planuje, zamelinowałby się w Madrycie z trylogią „Millenium" na całą świąteczną przerwę, zamiast niechcący zostać statystą w piłkarskim dramacie. Obiecał sobie, że na drugą połowę spotkania usiądzie jak najdalej od kapitana.

W trzeciej minucie pół ławki rezerwowych poderwało się na widok Malfoya podkręcającego piłkę. Weasley opadł zawiedziony na fotel, kiedy bramkarz gospodarzy instynktownie obronił strzał.

W piętnastej minucie Michael Corner po męsku potraktował skrzydłowego Malagi. Theo odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że arbiter nie sięga do kieszeni by ukarać jego przyjaciela.

\- Szczęśliwy skurczybyk! – zawołał na cały głos Terence.

Snape wstał, przeszedł się dwa razy po wyznaczonym dla niego sektorze zasłaniając rezerwowym widok na murawę.

Charlie schował dłonie w kieszeniach kurtki. Wyglądał jak mocno nadąsany gołąbek pokoju. Popatrzył spode łba na trenera. Trener zrewanżował się spojrzeniem o temperaturze ciekłego azotu.

W trzydziestej minucie dumnie prezentujący światu opaskę kapitańską Seamus Finnigan zobaczył żółtą kartkę. Snape podbiegł do linii bocznej boiska, zaczął wymachiwać rękoma i wołać o sprawiedliwość. Charlie bezwiednie powtarzał jego gesty dziesięć kroków dalej.

\- Uspokój się, chłopie… - Terence posadził go obok wzburzonego Rogera – Więcej w tobie życia na ławce niż w bramce.

Charlie ostentacyjnie zakrył oczy ręką.

\- Pieprz się…

Blaise i Jack zaczęli chichotać.

\- No przecież to jawna niesprawiedliwość! – oburzał się dalej Roger – Ta ręka była tylko tak, niechcący! On wcale nie chciał nią zagrać!

\- Gdyby cesarz zebrał wszystkie żółte kartki, jakie w życiu dostał, miałby paczkę makulatury – zauważył uśmiechnięty Blaise.

Theo w duchu przyznał mu absolutną rację.

\- Nie denerwuj się – położył młodemu napastnikowi rękę na kolanie w uspokajającym geście – Odgwizdali im spalony, którego nie było. Jest dobrze.

Szkoda tylko, że sam nie czuł tego spokoju. Przewidywał, że pierwsze gromy uderzą już w przerwie.

\- Napisali o was w jakimś szmatławcu, że jesteście najlepszymi obrońcami na świecie. Do głów wam uderzyło – pluł jadem Snape w twarze Seamusa i Deana – Nic nie potraficie! Nawet ogarnąć ofensywy skleconej z kilku podrzędnych kopaczy!

\- Gramy tak, jak nas pan ustawiłeś!

\- Przecież nie straciliśmy bramki.

\- Myślicie, że oni będą chcieli grać na zero? – trener szerokim gestem wskazał w stronę wyjścia z szatni.

Theo przyglądał się, jak jego ulubiony sanitariusz Martin rozmasowuje Longbottomowi bolącą łydkę. Niemiec zachowywał zimną krew, chyba jako jedyny w szatni.

\- Nie nasza wina, że mamy tyle kontuzji – Draco pośpieszył wyjaśniać sytuację i bronić przyjaciela.

\- Ach, i uważasz, że lepiej nie może być? – Snape rzucił się na niego.

Jak na technikę motywowania najlepszego zawodnika drużyny brzmiało to zbyt agresywnie. Theo podniósł się z ławki i podszedł do nich.

\- Mister, mogę wejść na drugą połowę – zaproponował.

Za plecami Snape'a jego rosyjski asystent stanowczo potrząsał głową.

\- Ty mi jesteś potrzebny cały i na chodzie na Manchester United.

Zanosiło się na starcie z podtekstami, które jego trener zamierzał wygrać. Theo zawsze miał wrażenie, że Snape'm targają sprzeczne uczucia w stosunku do utytułowanego rywala z Anglii. Podziwiał go i szanował, ale jednocześnie czyhał na jego posadę.

\- Z Czerwonymi Diabłami gramy dopiero w lutym – powiedział Theo – A poza tym nic mi się nie stanie. Malaga to nie Atleti.

\- Kopią równie mocno – wtrącił się Ernie ze zbolałą miną.

\- Z takim nastawieniem nie wygracie ligi. Nie będziecie nawet na drugim miejscu.

\- Jaki trener, taka ekipa – zauważył Finnigan.

\- Jaki kapitan, taka ekipa – odparował szybko Snape sugestywnie patrząc na opaskę z herbem klubu, którą na ramieniu nosił obrońca – Chociaż pewnie nawet nie wytrwasz 90 minut.

Seamus zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Damy radę!

\- Guzik dacie…

\- Z takim nastawieniem nie można trenować Realu Madryt!

\- Ale, jak widać, można w nim grać.

\- Panowie, zbliżają się święta. To ostatni mecz w tym roku – Olivieira poczuł się w obowiązku odegrać rolę negocjatora – Jeszcze nic nie jest przesądzone.

Czasem Theo Nott dziwił się, jak chłodno myślącymi i zrównoważonymi ludźmi otaczał się jego trener.

\- Wszyscy się rozejdziemy na prawie dwa tygodnie. Głowy ochłoną – zawtórował mu Dołochow – Pomyślcie, że już w tym roku nie będziecie nas oglądać.

Ritchie Coote zaśmiał się histerycznie.

Echo tego śmiechu rozbrzmiewało w głowie Theo przez całą drugą połowę meczu.

Nad nimi jeszcze szczęśliwy tłum oklaskiwał gospodarzy, którzy pokonali zadufanych gości z Madrytu pierwszy raz od 30 lat. Za ścianą obok, koledzy Isco i Roque Santa Cruza – strzelców bramek, przygotowywali się do wielkiej imprezy.

Tymczasem w szatni okupowanej przez „Królewskich" atmosfera stała się tak dusząca, że na zawodników nie działał nawet anielski błękit wszechobecny w kolorystyce wnętrz La Rosaledy.

\- Pan się nie nadajesz na trenera w tym klubie! Pan kompletnie nie wiesz, czego ta drużyna potrzebuje, by zwyciężać!

Seamus nie odstępował od Snape'a na krok.

\- W lwiej części sam możesz siebie winić. Taki ciężki masz tyłek, że nie nadążasz za byle gówniarzem?

\- Byliśmy źle ustawieni!

\- Bo lepiej się nie dało! – Michael Corner również podniósł głos – Jak mieliśmy się ustawić bez Lee i Grahama? No jak?!

\- Mogliśmy wziąć Nacho – burknął Finnigan.

\- I myślisz, że by sobie poradził? – Theo nie mógł uwierzyć, jaką czasem naiwnością cechował się drugi kapitan – Na lewej obronie?

Przegrali mecz w fatalnym stylu. Tak źle nie grali od sierpnia. Były zawodnik Tottenhamu przyzwyczaił się w Anglii do wielu upokorzeń. Musiał się z tym liczyć należąc do trzeciej ekipy w mieście. Nie po to zdecydował się na przeprowadzkę do hiszpańskiej stolicy, by należeć do klubu będącego w piłkarskim światku pośmiewiskiem. Kiedy podpisywał kontrakt, wszystko wskazywało na to, że Real ma przed sobą świetlane lata bogate w trofea i rekordy. Marvolo zaangażował wreszcie trenera z kręgosłupem, kładącego nacisk na obronę. Kupił świetnych zawodników za rozsądne pieniądze. Chłopaków, którzy może nie byli najpiękniejsi czy najbardziej medialni, ale za to doskonale grali w piłkę. Triumf nad Barceloną w poprzednim sezonie tylko potwierdzał, że wkroczyli na właściwą drogę. Po Mistrzostwach Europy harmonia zniknęła. Każdy miał inne oczekiwania co do klubu i do trenera, każdy widział siebie w innym świetle.

\- Przynajmniej mielibyśmy jakąś szansę!

\- Od tworzenia szans to jesteście wy. Zawaliliście – stwierdził zimno Snape – Wszyscy. Na całej linii.

\- ¡Que te folle un pez!

\- Bez takich, Finnigan!

\- Byłoby lepiej, gdyby to Charlie stał w bramce – powiedział Malfoy, który również się znalazł w grupie krytykującej trenera.

Gdyby nie Michael, Theo zostałby sam.

Niemcy, MacMillan i Ritchie przezornie zachowywali dystans. Reszta się uwzięła na Snape'a kompletnie nie widząc własnych wad.

\- Gdybym miał lepszego bramkarza, to bym go wystawił – zapewnił zawodników trener.

Charlie rozdziawił się urażony. Seamus się zagotował.

\- Charlie jest najlepszy. Drużyna potrzebuje kapitana na boisku!

\- Kapitana a nie wypalonej gwiazdy, która ma dziurawe ręce – Snape stanął nad bramkarzem – Przecież tobie, Weasley, już się nawet nie chce. Idź do swoich braci w Katalonii. Może chociaż oni będą z ciebie mieli jakiś pożytek.

\- ¡Me cago en tu puta madre! – krzyknął Seamus opluwając jednocześnie stojącego obok Theo.

\- Nie jest pan godzien, by pracować w tym klubie – wycedził Charlie przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Jego oczy miotały błyskawice. Był bardziej rozbudzony niż na ostatnich treningach.

\- Jeśli ja nie jestem godzien, to co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Raul był dziesięć razy lepszym kapitanem od ciebie. Wiedział, kiedy się usunąć, by nie pogrążać drużyny.

\- Raul odszedł też, bo wiedział, że w pańskiej szatni nigdy nie będzie dla niego miejsca – zauważył gorzko Draco.

To nieuniknione, że najlepszy piłkarz grający obecnie w klubie dopatrywał się porównań z jego legendą. Za kilka lat również Malfoy będzie zmuszony szukać gry za granicą w słabszej lidze i słabszej drużynie albo pogodzić się z rolą obserwatora z ławki rezerwowych patrzącego na narodziny nowych gwiazd.

Theo ponad głowami kolegów uchwycił spojrzenie Michaela. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel zgarnął swoją torbę i poszedł do łazienki pozostawiwszy bałagan w szatni. Z pewnością zaraz zadzwoni do swojego agenta.

Bo świat kręcący się wokół piłki odmierzał czas okienkami transferowymi, a to zimowe otwierało się za kilka dni. Szkoda, bo Michael Corner był równie ważną częścią drużyny, co Charlie Weasley. Choć mieli zupełnie inną wizję przyszłości, każdemu z nich zależało na klubie, w którym pracowali.

XXX

Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że w tak szanowanej instytucji może dojść do rozłamu na tak wielką skalę. Po meczu z Malagą na własne oczy zobaczył to, co wyczuwał od chwili, gdy poznał nowych kolegów w Valdebebas. Piłkarze zawsze będą mieć różne charaktery i różnie się zapatrywać na wykonywaną pracę. W żadnej drużynie nie jest idealnie, szczególnie gdy ta drużyna zaczyna przegrywać mecz za meczem. Spodziewał się, że Real Madryt będzie bardziej harmonijnym bytem. Emocje pulsujące pod powierzchnią wybuchły na La Rosaleda z intensywnością bomby atomowej. Tego konfliktu już nie da się zakończyć w pokojowy sposób. Ktoś będzie musiał odejść.

Neville miał cichą nadzieję, że nie padnie na Seamusa Finnigana.

To Snape sprowadził go z Harry'm do Madrytu. Pomimo ciągłej krytyki stawiał na nich obu w niemal każdym meczu. Jednak patrząc na Seamusa wiercącego butem dziurę w asfalcie na parkingu pod stadionem, rozumiał jego motywy i doceniał starania drugiego kapitana o zachowanie dobrych stosunków między piłkarzami.

\- Frolisze Weinacht…

\- Że co?

Seamus spuścił wzrok i zaklął po hiszpańsku. Jego lewa noga zaczęła przytupywać do niesłyszalnej muzyki.

\- Powiedziałem: Frolisze Weinacht… ein glukliches en gesundes neues Jahr!

Neville zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu. Obok Harry i Daniel chichotali na całego.

\- No przecież się staram – wybąkał drugi kapitan.

\- Chyba z translatorem Google'a – parsknął Harry.

\- Ach! – Neville'a olśniło – ¡Feliz Navidad!

Objął mocno Finnigana. Gdzieś pomiędzy fryzjerem, kosmetyczką, reklamą wody po goleniu i uganianiem się za spódniczkami Seamus znalazł czas, by się nauczyć świątecznych życzeń w języku kolegów.

\- Następnym razem, jak chcesz nam zaimponować, to poproś o pomoc kogoś, kto zna niemiecki – doradził Neville.

Finnigan spróbował się uśmiechnąć ale był zbyt zażenowany. W pogoni za karierą sportową nie zdążył dokończyć szkoły i teraz tego żałował. Nie każdy umiał pogodzić intensywne treningi i naukę w delikatnym wieku kilkunastu lat, kiedy w dodatku zaczynał interesować się dziewczynami i rozumieć, ile nadziei pokładają w nim najbliżsi.

\- Te voy a echar de menos – Harry dostosował się do nastroju i też objął Finnigana.

Przeszli daleką drogę od czasów, kiedy drugi kapitan zamknął Pottera w szafce w szatni. Teraz mieli takie same fryzury, pożyczali sobie ubrania, a Seamus był w domu Harry'ego równie częstym gościem jak Nev.

\- Cuidate mucho – odpowiedział mu Finnigan – Trzymajcie się, chłopaki!

Neville przeczuwał, że to będą bardzo długie Święta. Na wszelki wypadek obiecał sobie nie rozstawać się przez najbliższe dni z komórką.

Harry po raz pierwszy od pół roku miał zostać kompletnie sam.

Harry wracał do domu.


	30. Chapter 30

Miasto przystrojono stosownie do pory roku. Świąteczne dekoracje wyglądały pięknie na tle przyprószonych śniegiem budynków. Blask kolorowych świateł odbijających się w wodzie zachęcał ludzi do spacerów nad rzeką.

Mama zawsze starała się o to, by w domu panowała odświętna atmosfera. W salonie stała duża jodła ozdobiona złotymi i czerwonymi bombkami, nad kominkiem wisiały ręcznie robione mikołajowe skarpety, balustrada przy schodach została owinięta girlandą ze sztucznymi owocami ostrokrzewu. Na drzwiach od ulicy wisiał stroik z igliwia, a wiele płaskich powierzchni w całym domu zajmowały mniejsze i większe kompozycje z wstążek, bombek, świeczek i szyszek.

Przylecieli do Bremy na tyle późno, że Lilly Potter zdążyła tylko wyściskać obu synów i pogonić ich do łóżek, jakby znowu byli małymi chłopcami z nadzieją wypatrującymi prezentów.

Śniadanie wydało się Harry'emu surrealistyczną scenką wyjętą z reklamy. Daniel z radością pałaszował już trzecią kanapkę z kremem czekoladowym. Ojciec w milczeniu pił kawę, a Greta skubała liść sałaty czekając, aż mama wreszcie skończy przygotowywać jedzenie.

Lilly Potter przed świętami przeżywała okres fascynacji sztuką kulinarną. Dlatego zamiast jajecznicy na bekonie miały być grzanki z sosem szpinakowym i jajkami po benedyktyńsku.

Uroczego obrazka dopełniał nawet przepisowy „obcy" przy stole. Tariq, rdzenny Niemiec tureckiego pochodzenia, tak pasował do siostry Harry'ego, jak goryl do lalki Barbie. Ona - bladolica, filigranowa, z trzema kolczykami w uchu i gwoździem w nosie, z twarzą częściowo ukrytą pod kurtyną kasztanowatych włosów, on – naturalnie opalony bywalec osiedlowej siłowni, z fryzurą na zapałkę i inteligentnym wzrokiem kieszonkowca. Harry już go lubił.

\- Więc… - spróbował zagaić rozmowę – Byliście w tym roku na jarmarku?

\- Nie mogliśmy sobie tego odmówić – Lilly Potter rozpromieniła się – Grzaniec, muzyka, tańce. Jakbyśmy znów mieli po dwadzieścia lat. Prawda, James?

\- Hmm…

Na drugim końcu stołu ojciec wertował mały notatnik i starał się za wszelką cenę nie dać się wciągnąć w konwersację.

\- Tato, a wiesz, że Mister Snape ma identyczny notes?

Senior rodu gwałtownie schował omawiany przedmiot do stojącego obok krzesła neseseru.

\- Na pewno nie używa go w dobrym celu. W przeciwieństwie do mnie.

Pokłady optymizmu, z jakimi Daniel obudził się rano, wyraźnie zmniejszyły się.

\- Kupiłam ten śliczny wieniec adwentowy – kontynuowała niezrażona Lilly Potter.

\- Mamo! Przecież wiesz, że Święta są już kompletnie przeżarte przez komercję – odezwała się Greta.

Skrzywiła się, gdy postawiono przed nią talerz ze śniadaniem. Z powątpiewaniem dziabnęła jajko.

\- Nie jem tego… - wymamrotała pod nosem.

\- Bardzo dobre, pani Potter. Normalnie rewelka! – zachwycił się Tariq i posłał kobiecie najbardziej urokliwy z bliskowschodnich uśmiechów.

\- Jak będziesz chciał dokładkę, wystarczy powiedzieć.

Trzy pary oczu w tym momencie obróciły się ku sufitowi. Mama Harry'ego przysiadła pomiędzy swoim mężem a pierworodnym synem.

\- Nie siedź dziś długo w biurze, kochanie. Nie wiadomo, kiedy drugi raz rodzina zbierze się razem.

James Potter po raz pierwszy tego dnia podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego.

W jego spojrzeniu było tyle zimna, gniewu i rozczarowania, że młody piłkarz miał ochotę natychmiast wstać od stołu.

\- Niczego nie mogę obiecać, skarbie.

\- Tuż przed Świętami różne przypadki chodzą po ludziach – dodał neutralnym tonem Harry.

\- Tak… Mogą im zginąć nawet rodzone dzieci, tylko po to, by się odnaleźć na drugim końcu świata.

Daniel już się podnosił z krzesła i otwierał usta, by zabrać głos, ale Greta prawdopodobnie kopnęła go pod stołem. Oczy zeszkliły mu się z bólu, mimo to usiadł cicho i przygarbił się nad szklanką soku.

\- Sugerujesz coś, tato?

\- Jeżeli dzięki takiemu pretekstowi Harry mógł wrócić do domu, to nie stało się nic złego – Lilly Potter próbowała rozproszyć gęstą atmosferę – A właśnie, dlaczego nie wziąłeś swojej dziewczyny? Luna ma na imię. Prawda? Wydaje się być bardzo spokojna i dobrze wychowana. Nie to, co te chude lafiryndy uganiające się za dzisiejszymi sportowcami. Spodobałoby się jej u nas.

Harry poczuł się, jakby w niego piorun strzelił.

Sześć lat, a własna matka w dalszym ciągu łudziła się nadzieją, że doczeka się synowej i stadka wnucząt. Sześć lat od kiedy wyznał im, że woli facetów, a ona dalej nie rozumiała, że Harry większy pociąg czuje do niektórych kolegów z boiska niż do Luny.

\- Nie. Nie spodobałoby się jej tu ani trochę. Miałaby was dość już po pięciu minutach.

\- Nie mów tak do matki – warknął James Potter.

\- Mówię tylko prawdę – odparł oschle Harry.

\- Ale nigdy nie wiesz, co to zwykła przyzwoitość!

Greta podskoczyła odruchowo. Chyba chciała delikatnie wyprosić się z chłopakiem od śniadania, żeby Tariq nie oglądał rodzinnych scen.

Młody Niemiec tureckiego pochodzenia śledził pełną napięcia wymianę zdań z coraz większą fascynacją.

\- Sam zdecydowałeś rozwalić sobie życie! Ale, do cholery, nie wciągaj w to swojego brata! Nie pozwolę, by Daniel stał się taki sam, jak ty.

\- O to się nie bój – Harry posłał ojcu cyniczny uśmiech - Daniel nie jest taki jak ja.

Niemal czuł nie wypowiedziane przez ojca słowo wibrujące w powietrzu. Miało gorzki smak i ciągnęło się za nim jak natrętny upiór.

Pedał.

\- Przyjechałeś tutaj tylko po to, by mu dalej mącić w głowie!

\- Skoro aż tak ci ciąży moja obecność, to już mnie nie ma! – Harry podniósł się od stołu nie zwracając uwagi na protesty matki.

\- Tylko nie wracaj z powrotem, kiedy życie naprawdę da ci w kość!

\- Będę pamiętał!

Pobiegł na piętro po swoje rzeczy. Dobrze, że nie zdążył się rozpakować. Ogarnął wzrokiem pokój, w którym spędził dzieciństwo. Pomieszczenie wydało mu się bardziej anonimowe niż podmadrycka willa, w której mieszkał od kilku tygodni.

\- Rita… - wybrał w komórce numer agentki.

Odpowiedział mu nieokreślony dźwięk. Skeeter chyba dopiero się obudziła.

\- Musisz mi załatwić lot do Madrytu. Najszybciej jak to możliwe – poprosił.

Usłyszał szuranie, szelest ubrania i jakiś trzask.

\- Co? Jaki lot? Jaki Madryt? Złotko, masz za trzy godziny wywiad z tym gościem od FAZ.

Zapiął kurtkę i zgarnął torbę. Na szczęście nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać.

\- Nie mam na to czasu, Rita…

\- Na FAZ jest zawsze czas. Zaraz… - jej głos nabrał podejrzliwego tonu – Co przeskrobałeś?

\- Nic!

\- Nie przespałeś się, z kim nie trzeba? Nie palnąłeś żadnej głupoty do kamery ani dyktafonu? Nie chodziłeś pijany z gołym tyłkiem po jarmarku bożonarodzeniowym?

Akurat o tym ostatnim wiedziałaby prędzej od niego.

\- Po prostu chcę już wracać do domu… - jęknął.

\- Wywiad dla FAZ i publiczny spacer po starówce Bremy – agentka nie ugięła się – Masz obowiązki wobec sponsorów i wobec mnie. Nie myśl, że żyjesz sam na świecie. Ludzie muszą ciebie widzieć i myśleć sobie „Kurczę, jaki ten Harry Potter jest fajny", słyszysz?

Zirytowany rozłączył rozmowę i wyszedł przed dom.

Rześkie powietrze natychmiast zaczęło szczypać w policzki. Harry już nie wiedział, czy jest czerwony z zimna czy z gniewu.

Po drugiej stronie ulicy, gdzie znajdował się parking, Tariq ćmił papierosa oparty o niezbyt czyste auto.

\- Podwieziesz mnie na lotnisko?

Chłopak z zachwycającą dokładnością wrzucił peta do znajdującego się cztery metry dalej kosza.

\- Tak myślałem, że improwizujesz.

Brwi Harry'ego powędrowały w górę.

\- A nie blefuję?

Odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Greta mówiła, że masz kosę z waszym starym.

\- Dobrze, że w ogóle jeszcze z kimś rozmawia.

X X X

Po wejściu do znajomego budynku naszła Harry'ego gorzka refleksja. W Valdebebas czuł się lepiej niż w rodzinnym domu.

Nikt tu nie wnikał w jego prywatne życie. Nikogo nie obchodziło, kto sypia w jego łóżku. Jeżeli nie chwalił się publicznie przed kolegami, ten temat w ogóle nie istniał.

Tutaj miał tylko dobrze grać i nie ociągać się na treningach. Nie musiał być nawet dobrym człowiekiem.

Nawet w dzień przed kolacją wigilijną siedziba klubu żyła. Nie był to intensywny pęd obecny po większej aferze rozpętanej przez dziennikarzy, ani pełne oczekiwania napięcie towarzyszące być może bardziej zwykłym pracownikom niż piłkarzom przed meczem. Przywitał się z powoli toczącą swój wózek sprzątaczką. Zatrzymał się na chwilę by z wracającym z podwórka ogrodnikiem nieskładnie porozmawiać o pogodzie i o wpływie przymrozków na stan murawy. Korytarze w większości ziały pustkami. Wszyscy święci spędzali wolne dni w ciepłych krajach lub ekskluzywnych hotelach rozsianych po Europie, a większość zwykłego personelu dostała urlopy.

Hiszpanie lubili świętować. Wszelka działalność publiczna zamierała na prawie dwa tygodnie aż do Święta Trzech Króli, a jednak kraj nie pogrążał się w chaosie. Ludzie mieli czas by spotykać się z rodzinami, przyjaciółmi, by żyć.

Harry pomyślał o Neville'u i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Dobrze, że jego rozsądny i poukładany przyjaciel nie widział tej pustki w Valdebebas i tego powszechnego lenistwa na ulicach.

Najpierw zajrzał na zaplecze. W jednym z pomieszczeń pomarszczony starszy pan rozpakowywał pudło ze strojami treningowymi.

\- Hola, Pablo!

\- Harry, chiquito! Co tutaj robisz? Miałeś być w domu?

\- A tak jakoś wyszło…

Harry podrapał się po głowie okazując zakłopotanie. Nie chciał wdawać się w szczegóły.

Bardzo polubił starszego pana, który zawsze miał dla niego ciepłą kurtkę, gdy schodził z boiska i dbał o stroje pierwszej drużyny.

\- W Madrycie jest weselej.

\- No pewnie, że jest! – roześmiał się Pablo i wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać młodego Niemca po głowie – Widać ty już jesteś nasz.

Coś utknęło mu w gardle. Rodzący się uśmiech zamarzł Harry'emu na ustach. Nagle uświadomił, że ma na sobie podkoszulek Rogera i czapkę z inicjałami Seamusa, którą obrońca notorycznie zostawiał w jego domu, a churros, które Syriusz kupował do gorącej czekolady wracając nad ranem z całonocnych wojaży, były równie pyszne jak świąteczne wypieki mamy.

Harry odchrząknął. Podał starszemu panu ozdobną torbę z czerwonego papieru. Wewnątrz był jasnobrązowy, pluszowy miś ze złotą kokardą.

\- To dla twojej wnuczki. Żeby szybko wracała do zdrowia… i żeby jej przypominało, że wszyscy w klubie uważają, że ma super dziadka.

\- Dziękuję – Pablo był równie zdumiony, co ucieszony – Powiem jej to samo.

Jak przystało na tubylca, wyściskał Harry'ego z całych sił.

\- Nie wiesz może, czy Hagrid się tu kręci?...

\- Wyjechał z Maxime do San Sebastian. Odwiedzić przyjaciół.

\- I ty się zbieraj do domu.

Pablo tylko pomachał mu ręką.

Harry podbudowany pokierował się do biur zajmowanych przez sztab trenerski. Snape na kilka dni odłożył wojnę z całym światem i udał się do Londynu. Olivieira rozprostowywał stare kości w Chamartin. I tylko jedna osoba na pewno wciąż koczowała w Valdebebas, bo jej Boże Narodzenie przypadało dwa tygodnie później.

Antonin Dołohow należał do ludzi twardo stąpających do ziemi. Na jego wyblakłej twarzy w ostatnich tygodniach dawało się z łatwością wyczytać, iż wie, że jego czas przemija. Niegdyś jeden z bohaterów Bernabeu asystujących gwiazdom pokroju Juanito Maravilli, a obecnie chłopiec na posyłki rządzących klubem tkwił pomiędzy Snape'm a Tomem Marvolo. Prezes mu płacił, z nim podpisał umowę i oczekiwał rezultatów, ale na co dzień podlegał władzy trenera. Choć bardzo cenił pracę ze Snape'm, to wiedział, że już w życiu większej kariery nie zrobi. Wszystko, co najlepsze, było za nim.

Pewnie gdyby Harry zapytał go, czemu Dołohow pracuje dla nielubianego szefa, usłyszałby standardową odpowiedź, że były piłkarz kocha ten sport i pragnie dalej być jego częścią. Większość z tych, co tak mówili, po prostu nie umiała żyć w normalnym świecie.

Zapukał i wszedł nie czekając na zaproszenie. Asystent trenera siedział zgarbiony nad stosem papierów. W popielniczce wciśniętej pomiędzy stertę książek i laptopa tlił się osamotniony niedopałek papierosa. W zagraconym pomieszczeniu brakowało osobistych akcentów, jak w biurze Snape'a. Na ścianie obok drzwi wisiał telewizor, a w nim leciała powtórka meczu. Sądząc po nazwiskach wypluwanych przez komentatorów, grała Valencia z Malagą.

Dołohow podniósł głowę znad dokumentów. Jego brwi poszybowały w górę.

\- Potter, co ci na mózg padło, by w wigilię zaglądać do klubu?

\- Nie miałem co robić – Harry wzruszył ramionami i postawił chwilowo na podłodze sportową torbę, z którą przyszedł.

Asystent trenera tylko prychnął.

\- Jak idą przygotowania do wielkiego tygodnia z Valencią?

\- Najpierw macie Sociedad i Osasunę, a tobie już się Valencii zachciewa.

\- Nie zapomniałem o Sociedad – powiedział cicho Harry.

Osasuna mogła mu chwilowo wylecieć z głowy, ale to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Snape nosił się z zamiarem ożywienia Zabiniego. Wpuszczenie na murawę Blaise'a oznaczało, że Harry będzie jego zmiennikiem na ławce rezerwowych. Nie podobało mu się to, choć wiedział, że jednocześnie może grać w meczu tylko jedenastu z nich.

Dołohow popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.

\- Chciałem skorzystać z siłowni… i… ee… tak sobie pomyślałem, że skoro już i tak zaburzam personelowi porządek dnia, to przynajmniej nie chciałem pojawiać się z pustymi rękoma.

Harry'emu nie podobało się, że asystent trenera widzi w nim idiotę. Od tego robił się jeszcze bardziej nerwowy. Wreszcie sięgnął do torby pod nogami i wyciągnął butelkę wina.

\- Proszę.

Postawił ją na biurku i cofnął się o dwa kroki na strategiczną pozycję tuż za progiem.

\- Nie jestem ekspertem, ale kiedy jeździmy na zgrupowania, często siedzę niedaleko Michaela, a on gada tylko o swojej winnicy i kryminałach.

\- Człowiek różnymi informacjami w autokarze nasiąka – zgodził się mężczyzna.

\- Właśnie! – Harry splótł ręce za plecami – Dlatego myślę, że będzie w sam raz do romantycznej kolacji z żoną.

\- Gadanie to ci dobrze wychodzi chyba tylko na prasówkach.

Dołohow przejechał ręką po niedogolonym policzku i wziął butelkę. Przeczytał powoli etykietę.

\- Dzięki. Rozpiskę z ćwiczeniami masz?

Harry zaczął kiwać głową. Wygrzebał z tylnej kieszeni złożoną na cztery żółtą kartkę papieru.

\- Nie forsuj się. Nie wiem, jaka frustracja was tutaj goni o tej porze, ale pamiętaj, że dostaliście wolne po to, żeby odpoczywać.

\- Nie będę siedział długo – obiecał Harry zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Liczył na to, że trochę czasu spędzonego w otoczeniu, które kojarzył z pozytywną rutyną, pomoże mu wrócić do równowagi.

Powrót do Bremy był bardzo złym pomysłem. O ile mamę jeszcze dało się tolerować, dopóki nie wspominała o poważnych związkach, o tyle starcia z ojcem wykańczały Harry'ego psychicznie.

James Potter zwykle ignorował najstarszego syna, a Harry unikał zaczepiania go. Dzięki temu jakoś funkcjonowali przez krótkie okresy czasu we wspólnej przestrzeni. Praktycznie nie rozmawiali ze sobą, więc nie mieli okazji do kłótni. Jednak teraz Harry nie ugryzł się w język. Chciał ochronić Daniela przed gniewem ojca. Ich spotkanie przy wczorajszym śniadaniu nie mogło skończyć się inaczej.

I to wciąż bolało. Po każdej awanturze Harry się czuł tak, jakby miał krwawiącą ranę w miejscu serca. Dlatego postanowił choć na kilka godzin wyłączyć myślenie i uwolnić negatywną energię na siłowni.

Skręcił do przestronnego pomieszczenia, ale zamiast spodziewanej ciszy przywitała go składanka przebojów popularnego francuskiego DJa i ostry blask świetlówek wymieszany z pomarańczowymi promieniami zachodzącego słońca wpadającymi przez przeszkloną ścianę.

Draco Malfoy wyciskał pierwsze poty na bieżni w opinającym mięśnie podkoszulku i podwiniętych spodniach dresowych. Widok kolegi z drużyny wybił go z rytmu. Blondyn zachwiał się i szybko sięgnął po przycisk zatrzymujący urządzenie.

Młodemu Niemcowi zaschło w gardle. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Cz… Cześć…

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że komuś jeszcze będzie się chciało tutaj przychodzić przed Nowym Rokiem.

\- Chciałem trochę poćwiczyć… Wiesz, oderwać się od tego wszystkiego – Harry nie wdawał się w szczegóły.

Nerwowo przygryzł dolną wargę. Nie udawało mu się w tym tygodniu nic, co zaplanował.

\- Nie poleciałeś do Niemiec odwieźć brata?

\- Odstawiłem go i wróciłem.

Zapadła cisza i nie miał pomysłu, jak dalej pociągnąć rozmowę.

\- Słuchaj, jak chcesz być sam, to nie będę ci przeszkadzał. Zawsze mogę iść do domu.

\- Mam u siebie profesjonalną siłownię – Draco wyszczerzył zęby w nieco snobistycznym uśmiechu – Gdybym chciał się zamknąć w czterech ścianach, nie przychodziłbym tutaj.

Wrócił na bieżnię i gestem wskazał drugie urządzenie obok.

Harry błyskawicznie zmienił buty, wygrzebał z torby butelkę wody mineralnej i ręcznik. Zawiesił bluzę na najbliższym orbitreku.

Zaczął rozsądnie od kilku ćwiczeń rozciągających, a potem nastawił urządzenie na szybki marsz.

Przez dłuższy czas towarzyszyła mu tylko skoczna muzyka i szybki oddech kolegi. Lekki wysiłek działał uspokajająco, dopóki pamiętał, by nie zerkać na prężące się muskuły klubowej gwiazdy.

\- Fajnie jest mieć brata, którego można zabrać na mecz – odezwał się Draco pomiędzy dwiema piosenkami.

\- Ty też możesz zabrać swojego.

Harry pamiętał, że Malfoy ma młodsze rodzeństwo. Złotowłosą siostrę z warkoczem jak nordycka bogini widział kilka razy przy różnych okazjach. O bracie wiedział tylko tyle, że tkwi w klinice odwykowej w Szwajcarii i że trafił tam już piąty raz w ciągu trzech lat.

\- Nie odważyłbym się – stwierdził Draco – Lepiej mu tam, gdzie jest.

Cóż, Harry nie przepadał za opowiadaniem o swoich rodzicach, a Malfoy najwidoczniej unikał udzielania informacji o młodszym bracie.

\- Ale już niedługo będziesz mógł zabierać synka.

Na twarzy francuskiego gwiazdora pojawił się szczery uśmiech, a nie plastikowy grymas stworzony na użytek mediów. Jego rysy momentalnie złagodniały, a głos nabrał czułego brzmienia.

\- Luc na razie tylko je, śpi i robi w pieluchy. Daleka droga do tego, by mi kibicował.

Harry odpowiedział mu głośnym śmiechem.

Nareszcie rozluźnił się. Przestał myśleć, że przebywa w jednym pomieszczeniu z mężczyzną, który fascynował go od kilku lat. Codzienne spotkania nieco osłabiły urok, jaki Draco nieświadomie rzucił na Harry'ego. Bywał arogancki na boisku, nie wahał się okazywać emocji i wyraźnie preferował towarzystwo określonych kolegów. Z Montague czy Zabinim mógłby mieszkać pod jednym dachem, ale Weasleya czy Smitha nie zaprosiłby nawet na wspólny lunch.

Nikt nie był idealny. Może jedynie Theo Nott.

Po godzinie Harry przeprosił kolegę i poszedł wziąć szybki prysznic.

Za oknami rozpościerał się ponury zimowy wieczór ożywiony jedynie świąteczną iluminacją na większości budynków.

O dziwo, Malfoy wciąż był w siłowni, kiedy Harry wyszedł z łazienki. Wydawało się, że gwiazdor czeka na niego i jednocześnie rozmyśla nad czymś intensywnie.

\- Masz z Luną plany na wieczór?

Harry drgnął. Takiego pytania zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

\- Nie. Uzgodniliśmy, że te Święta spędzimy oddzielnie. Wiesz, ona ma swój świat, swoje życie…

W tej chwili pewnie siedziała na dworcu Atocha i patrzyła na przewijających się ludzi. Luna lubiła takie miejsca. Mówiła, że na dworcu czy w porcie lotniczym życie występuje w najbardziej skupionej i skondensowanej formie. Ludzie, którzy tam trafiali, zawsze mieli jakiś cel, nawet jeśli chodziło im tylko o to, by dotrzeć z jednego punktu na mapie do drugiego. Ta potrzeba ruchu i dążenie do celu niezmiernie fascynowały młodą artystkę. Mogła mówić o tym godzinami. Lubił te jej dziwne opowieści skupione na ulicznych grajkach zapełniających stacje metra orientalną muzyką, szwaczkach ozdabiających obfite stroje tancerek flamenco czy ludziach przygotowujących zimą trasy zjazdowe w Pirenejach. Nie powinien powtarzać ich nikomu. Wiedział, że większość kolegów wzięłaby jego towarzyszkę za wariatkę.

\- Nie chcę, by rezygnowała z niego tylko dlatego, że chodzi z futbolistą – zakończył przepraszająco – A moje plany nie wypaliły.

Po raz pierwszy tego dnia uchwycił spojrzenie Dracona. W jasnych oczach tliło się coś niepokojącego i pociągającego. Malfoy kalkulował.

\- Nie możesz być w Wigilię sam. Wpadnij do mnie.

Harry rozdziawił się.

\- Nie chcę się…

\- To nie żaden problem – Francuz ukrócił dyskusję.

Widać, jak już na coś się zdecydował, to nie zmieniał zdania.

\- Będziemy tylko we czwórkę. Ja, mama, Danielle i Luc. Chodź.

To mówiąc objął luźno Harry'ego i ścisnąwszy go za ramię poprowadził na parking.

XXX

Narcyza Malfoy mogła wybrać inną ścieżkę w życiu. Zamiast przystojnego, charyzmatycznego arystokraty mogła poślubić nudnego bankiera. Mogła urządzić mężowi w domu piekło za zdrady, hazard i alkohol, a nie przymykać oczy na jego wady. Mogła go zostawić, gdy stracił wszystko, a sojusznicy odwrócili się do niego plecami.

Po latach mogła zignorować syna wodzącego pustym wzrokiem za spódniczkami ku uciesze mediów, które widziały w nim rozkapryszonego kolekcjonera załamanych kobiecych serc.

Gdy jego oczy kierowały się w stronę czarnowłosego chłopaka, kipiało w nich życie.

Od kiedy Draco podpisał pierwszy poważny kontrakt, lękała się dnia, w którym oświadczy jej, że jakiś młody masażysta z klubu lub pomocnik ogrodnika okaże się ważniejszy od kariery. Jak to dobrze, że póki co ambicja Draco była większa od jego serca. Przynajmniej tyle nauki przyswoił od ojca by nie popełnić jego błędów.

Dlatego, jak na dobrą gospodynię przystało, powitała młodego Niemca z otwartymi ramionami i matczynym uśmiechem.

Draco i Harry byli niczym ciała niebieskie orbitujące wokół wspólnego środka ciężkości. Podczas kolacji nie wymieniali ukradkowych spojrzeń, nie uśmiechali się marzycielsko, a jednak byli zawsze świadomi obecności tego drugiego. W innych okolicznościach polubiłaby tego cichego, skromnego chłopaka, który każdy dobry gest przyjmował z zaskoczeniem i wdzięcznością. Wydawać by się mogło, że w jego życiu brakuje troski i miłości, ale przecież osiągnąwszy obecny status Potter musiał być pupilkiem rodziny, a wieczory spędzać otoczony wianuszkiem przyjaciół.

Jego uśmiech, kiedy Draco pozwolił mu wziąć na ręce małego Lucjusza, rozdzierał serce.

\- Kocham go. Chcę go – wyszeptała po francusku Danielle, kiedy dwaj piłkarze bawili się z niemowlęciem na tle choinki – Możemy go adoptować? Będę miała drugiego starszego brata.

\- Nie pasuje do mebli – odparła lakonicznie Narcyza.

Córka nie do końca zrozumiała aluzję. Parsknęła śmiechem i przyłączyła się do mężczyzn.

W sterylnym, białym domu pośród designerskich mebli i marmurów nie było miejsca dla dzieciaka w szarym dresie i z rozczochranymi włosami, choćby z nie wiadomo jakim uwielbieniem patrzył na jej syna. Taki wyraz twarzy pasowałby do dziesięciolatka z biednego kraju, który nagle na ulicy spotkał swojego największego idola, a nie do profesjonalnego sportowca, który dzielił z Draconem szatnię.

XXX

Oglądanie telewizji z Malfoyem bardzo przypominało oglądanie telewizji z Neville'm czy Seamusem. Wyśmiewali się z prezenterów i komentowali zasłyszane informacje. Neville był trochę bardziej krytyczny, a Seamus rozwalał się na całej kanapie ignorując zasady dotyczące przestrzeni osobistej. Draco pilnował swego miejsca i wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego.

Program informacyjny ustąpił wiadomościom sportowym. Tematem numer jeden był powrót hiszpańskiego tenisisty po długiej kontuzji. Tematem numer dwa – zbliżająca się wielkimi krokami gala organizowana z okazji wręczenia Złotej Piłki.

\- Wybierasz się? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry.

Z drugiego końca kanapy dobiegło głębokie westchnięcie.

\- Muszę. Chociaż kolejny raz stać obok niego jako pierwszy w rzędzie przegranych… nie jest to przyjemne.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie wygrasz?

Draco prychnął i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie.

\- Mój agent, prezes, Dung Fletcher. Wszyscy badają nastroje przed liczeniem głosów. Wygrywa ten, kto jest aktualnie bardziej lubiany.

\- Nie znam osobiście Creeveya – zaczął powoli Harry – Ale znam ciebie i widzę, ile wysiłku codziennie wkładasz w utrzymanie się na topie. To też powinno coś znaczyć.

Malfoy przeczesał ręką włosy i popatrzył na niego z ukosa.

\- Obaj jesteśmy wielkimi egoistami. On po prostu lepiej to ukrywa.

Rozmowę przerwał nadchodzący SMS. Widocznie to była ta godzina. Życzenia od Neville'a.

Potem odezwała się komórka Malfoya. I znowu SMS do Harry'ego. Tym razem od Michaela Cornera, z linkiem do zdjęcia.

Obrońca przebrany za bałwana, częściowo zakopany pod śniegiem przez biegające wokół niego dzieci, spędzał ferie gdzieś w górach. Szusowania po stoku zabraniała mu klauzula w kontrakcie, ale mógł przynajmniej ze swoim potomstwem prowadzić wojnę na śnieżki.

Harry roześmiał się i pokazał zdjęcie Draconowi.

Zanim zdążyli skomentować, nadeszło połączenie telefoniczne.

\- Bambi! – rozległ się entuzjastyczny głos Seamusa – Wesołych, Wesołych, Najweselszych Świąt!

\- Tobie też – powiedział rozbawiony Harry.

\- Jak tam w domu?

\- Chyba okey. A co u ciebie?

W tle dało się słyszeć głosy wielu osób i pisk dzieci.

\- Jestem świętym Mikołajem!

\- Ach, to dlatego hodowałeś zarost przez ostatnie tygodnie i namawiałeś mnie na zapuszczenie brody!

\- Jestem najlepszym świętym Mikołajem pod słońcem!

\- Nie mam co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

\- Opowiem ci więcej, jak wrócę – obiecał Finnigan i rozłączył się.

Widać Draco był kolejny na liście wicekapitana. Podczas gdy Harry wysyłał życzenia kolegom, Francuz uprzejmie wysłuchiwał tego, co mówił Seamus, aż wreszcie odłożył swoją komórkę na stolik.

\- Usłyszałem właśnie przypowieść o Kanie Galilejskiej – powiedział zaskoczony.

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Seamus jest katolikiem.

\- Jest wstawiony – skomentował Draco.

Wymienili porozumiewawcze uśmiechy.

Komórka Malfoya zadzwoniła ponownie. Harry zdążył zobaczyć imię Blaise'a na wyświetlaczu zanim Draco przeprosił go i wyszedł do drugiego pokoju.

Kiedy i jego telefon odezwał się, odruchowo odebrał połączenie nie patrząc, kto dobija się do niego w wigilijny wieczór.

Nie był to tym razem Ernie czy Roger. W uchu Harry'ego rozległ się rozgniewany pomruk Rity Skeeter.

\- Słuchaj, Potter. Żeby mi to było ostatni raz.

\- Mówiłem ci, że nie mogę zostać w Bremie.

Humor od razu mu się popsuł.

\- Ale ja ci wyraźnie mówiłam, że możesz tam zostać – powiedziała z naciskiem agentka sportowa – Wręcz musiałeś tam zostać. Ale nie, wolałeś zachować się jak kolejna rozkapryszona gwiazdka. Nie dotrzymałeś umowy, Harry.

\- Nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać w Bremie, okey?! – Harry powtórzył głośniej – Chciałem wracać do domu i wróciłem do domu!

\- Madryt to nie twój dom. To tylko dłuższy przystanek. Jesteś reprezentantem kraju, a postępujesz gorzej od rozpuszczonego bachora. Myślisz, że ile razy mam świecić oczyma za ciebie?!

\- Do niczego ciebie nie zmuszam. Taką masz pracę – powiedział twardo.

W międzyczasie Draco wrócił do pokoju. Zatrzymał się niedaleko i wodził za nim zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.

Harry przełożył telefon do drugiej ręki i podszedł do okna. Wychodziło na podświetlony basen. Podgrzana woda parowała i rzucała kosmiczne refleksy na wszystkie jasne powierzchnie. Wydawało się, że w domu Malfoyów nie ma miejsca na ciemność.

\- Przypominam, że ty też masz pracę – zaskrzeczała Rita – I obowiązki. Futbol w dzisiejszych czasach to nie tylko bezmyślne kopanie gały! Tak może robić każdy gówniarz w każdej pipidówce! Ciebie kupił Real Madryt! Większy już nie będziesz! Dalej już nie zajdziesz! Możesz tylko próbować utrzymać się na powierzchni. Beze mnie nie byłbyś nikim.

\- Ty beze mnie również…

Agentka zaśmiała się ironicznie.

\- Znalazłabym sobie kogoś innego. Młodych talentów jest u nas na pęczki. Przemyśl naszą rozmowę zanim znowu ktoś na poziomie zechce zrobić z tobą wywiad.

\- Obiecuję.

Drżącymi palcami wygasił telefon i schował go do kieszeni.

Malfoy dał mu kilka chwil na pozbieranie się. Opuścił salon bez słowa.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i schował twarz w dłoniach. Czuł się jak struna napięta do granic wytrzymałości. Jeszcze moment lub dwa a pęknie. Oparł głowę o chłodną szybę. Łagodne światło z dna basenu łamało się na powierzchni i pełgało po szkle, zasłonach i ciele Harry'ego. Odwrócił się usłyszawszy za plecami ruch.

Draco znów patrzył na niego z tą intensywnie skupioną miną. W ręku trzymał masywną szklankę z alkoholem w kolorze zachodzącego słońca.

\- Przecież nie pijesz… - Harry zdziwiony uniósł brwi.

\- To dla ciebie.

Draco podszedł bliżej i podał mu ją.

Młody Niemiec upił łyka i zakaszlał. Poczęstowano go Whisky, która spędziła co najmniej 15 lat w jakiejś szkockiej piwnicy.

Skinął głową w geście podziękowania.

Nagle blondyn położył dłoń na jego dłoni, tej, która trzymała szklankę. Harry nie wiedział, czy niekomfortowe ciepło rozlewające się po ciele jest zasługą alkoholu, czy bliskości drugiego mężczyzny. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od wpatrzonych w niego intensywnie szarych oczu.

\- Nie żałuj niczego, co robisz – głos Dracona lekko drżał – Nie żałuj. Nigdy.

Na krótką chwilę coś zaiskrzyło między nimi. Połączyła ich cienka nić porozumienia ponad wypowiadanymi słowami.

Magia opadła, kiedy Draco odwrócił wzrok i zabrał rękę.

\- Dzięki… - Harry wyszeptał, choć nie wiedział do końca, za co dziękuje.

Słowa Malfoya można było zinterpretować jako dobrą radę, ostrzeżenie albo… obietnicę. Ale obietnicę czego?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział 31 prawdopodobnie w niedzielę wieczorem na ffnet. Postaram się sukcesywnie z niedużym opóźnieniem wklejać nowe rodziały również tutaj.  
> Pozdrawiam wszystkie cierpliwe dusze, które jeszcze nie skreśliły tego opowiadania.


	31. Chapter 31

Real Madryt - 4 : 3 - Real Sociedad

\- W 1773 roku, 59 lat po tym, jak stolica Katalonii, Barcelona, została zajęta przez armię hiszpańską, a wszystkie państwowe instytucje rozwiązane, Synowie Wolności wywołali słynną Bostońską Herbatkę. Sednem ich protestu było przekonanie, że kolonie amerykańskie ponoszą ogromne ciężary podatkowe, a mimo to Londyn zupełnie nie liczy się z ich zdaniem. Podjęte w Bostonie działania stały się zalążkiem ruchu rewolucyjnego, w wyniku którego kolonie amerykańskie przekształciły się w Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki. Idee wolności, sprawiedliwości i demokracji stały się podwalinami nowej konstytucji…

Nie orientował się za bardzo w zwyczajach Amerykanów obowiązujących w okresie pomiędzy Bożym Narodzeniem a Nowym Rokiem. Tym bardziej dziwiło go, że ogromna aula najstarszej uczelni w Mieście Aniołów wypełniła się całkowicie ludźmi z uwagą słuchającymi prelekcji.

Stojąc na podium w stonowanej pastelowej garsonce i z przylizaną fryzurą Hermiona Granger-Pereira wydawała się oddalona o lata świetlne od dziewczyny biegającej do utraty tchu po boisku i przemądrzałym tonem pouczającej siwiejących panów w kwestii taktyki i przygotowania psychologicznego drużyny. Przynajmniej teraz ludzie brali ją na poważnie. Z matki chrzestnej ruchu wyzwolenia Katalonii podśmiewano się już tylko w kręgach starej, madryckiej politycznej elity.

\- W latach 1936-1939 krajem wstrząsnęła wojna domowa. Kolejne 40 lat to rządy dyktatorskie. W tamtych czasach nie mogliśmy nawet publicznie używać naszego ojczystego języka. Po śmierci generała Franco w 1975 roku spodziewaliśmy się, że przestawienie Hiszpanii na tor demokratyczny poprawi sytuację Katalonii. I rzeczywiście coś drgnęło. W 1978 roku hiszpańska konstytucja przyznała Katalonii pewną autonomię. Powstały nowe instytucje państwowe a za mówienie po katalońsku na ulicach już nie szło się do więzienia. W ludzi wstąpiła nadzieja, lecz okazało się, że była płonna…

Nimfadora pokiwała głową z uznaniem.

\- Długo jeszcze? – ton jej głosu różnił się całkowicie od nobliwej miny prezentowanej światu.

Remus uśmiechnął się.

\- Zapomniałaś już, jak zapraszaliśmy ją w naszym starym domu co tydzień na kolację?

\- Po pierwszych 45 minutach ulatniałam się tak dyskretnie, że żadne z was tego nie zauważało. Z wami przy stole mogły być tylko trzy tematy rozmowy: taktyka, polityka i narzekanie na Madryt.

\- To… o czym wy rozmawiałyście, jak mnie nie było?

Nimfadora wzruszyła ramionami.

\- O dzieciach. Problemach Trzeciego Świata. O tym, że otaczający nas mężczyźni to osobniki strasznie ograniczone w swoich zainteresowaniach.

Ścisnął dłoń żony.

\- Cóż, wyszłaś za prostego człowieka.

Siedzieli w jednym z pierwszych rzędów zarezerwowanych dla specjalnych gości pomiędzy działaczami ruchów feministycznych, proekologicznych i antyrasistowskich. Nimfadora świetnie wpasowała się w to zróżnicowane towarzystwo, któremu spod eleganckich garniturów wystawały rebelianckie tatuaże. W prostej, liliowej sukience i z włosami w kolorze hebanowej czerni wykończonej jaskrawą purpurą nie wyróżniała się ani trochę, w przeciwieństwie do niego. W rodzinie Lupinów to on był tym porządnym.

Hermiona jeszcze długo rozwodziła się nad podobieństwami pomiędzy USA i Katalonią. Mówiła barwnie i z takim przekonaniem, że nikomu z obecnych nie przyszłoby do głowy, jak jedna decyzja jej matki o przeprowadzce do Hiszpanii zaważyła na całym życiu najważniejszej kobiety w historii futbolu.

x x x

Zagapił się na bezmiar wody. Szum oceanu wcale nie koił tępego bólu w skroniach a tylko potęgował nudności po balu sylwestrowym.

\- Podkasaj nogawki – Hermiona zwróciła mu uwagę – Zaraz będziesz cały mokry.

Remus szybko wykonał polecenie i podbiegł kilka kroków za oddalającą się przyjaciółką.

\- Więc wieczorem odlatujecie.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie. Spędziliśmy z tobą wspaniale czas.

\- Do usług – Hermiona skinęła głową.

Uśmiechnęła się bezwiednie patrząc na dwie bawiące się z psem dziewczynki, które biegały po plaży dobre 300 metrów dalej.

\- Słuchaj… Jak się miewa Yaxley?

\- Trzyma się.

Hermiona ze swoim byłym asystentem a obecnie jej następcą utrzymywała stricte profesjonalne stosunki. Yaxley był na tyle postępowym mężczyzną, że potrafił uznać zwierzchnictwo kobiety, o ile umiała kierować drużyną. Hermionie pomagała pewność, że jej najbliższy współpracownik nie zacznie kopać pod nią dołków w celu pchnięcia własnej kariery do przodu. To chłodne partnerstwo stało się fundamentem największych sukcesów klubu.

Remus nie spodziewał się, że Hermiona właśnie o niego będzie pytać.

\- Remy, ale tak naprawdę.

\- Kiepsko – potrząsnął głową – Widziałem go miesiąc temu. Cały czas bierze leki, robi dializy. Prowadzenie drużyny i spędzanie połowy dnia przy maszynie go powoli wykańcza.

\- Nawet jeśli znajdą dawcę na kolejny przeszczep, nie wiadomo, czy przetrzyma operację – Hermiona splotła dłonie za plecami i spuściła wzrok – Zapraszałam go do siebie. Ma przylecieć w następnym miesiącu. Obejrzą go amerykańscy lekarze. Jest kilka eksperymentalnych terapii, które przynoszą pierwsze pozytywne rezultaty.

\- Tylko że… - Remus zawiesił głos wspominając ostatnią rozmowę z chorym kolegą – Nie wiem, czy on dalej chce to ciągnąć.

\- Życie jest najważniejsze.

\- Za wszelką cenę? A co z jego komfortem?

Jego przyjaciółka nie odpowiedziała na pytanie. Szli kilka minut w całkowitym milczeniu.

Remusowi z trudem przychodziło porządkowanie myśli.

\- Na Nou Camp pewnie już zaczyna się panika – spekulowała.

\- Nie wiem. Z całego klubu to mam kontakt jeszcze tylko z Yaxleyem i Woodem, ale to nie oni tam rządzą.

Zebrał się na odwagę, by poruszyć jeszcze jedną sprawę. To ostatnia okazja na szczerą rozmowę przed powrotem do domu.

\- Severusowi też się nienajlepiej powodzi.

\- Oglądam telewizję.

\- Ma chyba wszystkich przeciw sobie. Graczy, media, część kibiców.

\- Gdyby Tomowi Marvolo zależało na chronieniu go, jedno słowo na konferencji wystarczyłoby, by zamknąć wszystkim usta.

Podejrzewał to samo. Madryckie hieny ujadały tylko dlatego, że ich żywiciel na to pozwalał.

\- Sam na siebie sprowadził ten bałagan. Niech teraz sam poniesie konsekwencje.

\- Jesteś rozżalona, bo odebrał ci mistrzostwo.

Hermiona zatrzymała się. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz oburzenia.

\- To on nigdy nie potrafił zaakceptować porażki. Próbuje wszystko kontrolować. Na siłę szuka sobie wrogów. Niech nie wyolbrzymia swojej roli w moim życiu. Nie zostawiłam Barcelony z jego powodu! – zawołała.

W jej głosie dało się odczuć żal i tęsknotę.

\- Jeśli chce przeczekać do końca sezonu licząc na mój powrót i dalsze nakręcenie spirali nienawiści, to możesz mu przekazać, że nie wracam do domu.

Remus uniósł brwi. Hermiona mocno przywiązała się do rodzinnych stron. Utożsamiała się z Barceloną. Podczas kilku lat tułaczki jeszcze jako piłkarka w Japonii, Australii i USA często mówiła, jak bardzo jej brakuje języka katalońskiego, niektórych potraw i możliwości pójścia na Camp Nou kiedy tylko miała na to ochotę.

\- Nigdy?...

\- Przynajmniej dopóki nie zmienią się władze – dodała ciszej – Mam już podpisany kontrakt. Z klubem z topu. Zaczynam w czerwcu, ale prosili o dyskrecję. Nie chcą, żeby to wyglądało jakby wyrzucali obecnego trenera tylko dlatego, że przegrał w ubiegłym sezonie ligę.

W głowie Remusa zapaliło się jednocześnie kilka lampek. Nazwisko Hermiony było obecnie najgorętszym w piłkarskim światku. Zatrudniłby ją każdy klub, bez wyjątku. Takiej trenerskiej gwiazdy nie powstydziłby się u siebie nawet sam Tom Marvolo.

\- Anglia?

\- Boże broń, nie – przez ciało jego przyjaciółki przeszedł dreszcz obrzydzenia – Nie. Jak już będę stara i zechcę u nowobogackich dorobić do emerytury, to może… Ale nie! Co ty myślisz, że ja ambicji nie mam?

\- Masz aż nadto – wymruczał, ale głośniej zapytał – Chcesz doprowadzić Malmö do finału Ligi Mistrzów czy Parmę do Mistrzostwa Włoch?

\- Będę pracować tam, gdzie Sev na pewno nie pójdzie. Nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać jego gierek słownych przez dwa lata przed każdym ważniejszym meczem. Chcę się zająć futbolem a nie zażegnywaniem kolejnych kryzysów.

\- Nie powiesz mi?

\- Dowiesz się za kilka miesięcy – odpowiedziała krótko.

Hermiona nikogo nie faworyzowała, nawet starych przyjaciół.

Remus już nie mógł się doczekać końca spaceru. Musiał wykonać ważny telefon. Taka informacja nie mogła czekać.

Nie wiadomo, jakie plany na przyszłość mogły wykluć się w głowie Snape'a przez ostatnie dni. Jeśli dalej będzie tkwił w Madrycie na przekór wszystkim okolicznościom losu oczekując powrotu ulubionego arcywroga, to może sobie zniszczyć karierę.

XXX

Przestępowali z nogi na nogę. Po rozgrzewce serce pompowało więcej krwi. Na przemian rozluźniał i napinał kolejne partie mięśni.

\- Co kupiliście dzieciakom na Trzech Króli? – Jack Sloper przestał podrygiwać i wcisnął się pomiędzy Theo i Michaela.

\- Książkę o astronomii – odpowiedział bardzo poważnym tonem obrońca.

Jack skrzywił się.

\- Robię wszystko, na co mnie stać, żeby w przyszłości nie musiały biegać za robotą.

Stojący za nimi Longbottom parsknął śmiechem. Dobrze, że ktoś wciąż rozumie, czym jest subtelny humor.

Theo poklepał Jacka po plecach.

\- Juniora zabieram na trening koszykarzy, a mała musi się zadowolić koroną księżniczki.

\- Zaszalałeś – skwitował Jack i obejrzał się na pozostałych kolegów.

\- A ty? – zagadnął Malfoya.

\- Zapas pieluch.

\- Oj, no stary….!

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

\- Luc i tak nic nie zapamięta.

\- Ale intencje się liczą.

Zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Dobrze. Strzelę dziś bramkę. Specjalnie dla niego.

\- To się nazywa postawa! – Terence Higgs objął go ramieniem.

Ciekawskim wzrokiem wodził za wychodzącymi na ławkę rezerwowych kolegami i sztabem trenerskim.

\- Godna kapitana – dodał znacznie ciszej.

\- Daj spokój…

\- Od dwóch lat Kapitan Francja, a dzisiaj też Kapitan Madryt.

\- Czuję się jak w ciemnej dupie – mamrotał Terry Boot przepychając się po schodkach bliżej wyjścia.

\- Gdybym miał fajki, to dałbym ci zapalić – za nim podążał wesoły Potter – Wiesz, tak dla rozładowania napięcia.

\- Trzeba było poprosić Grahama zanim zwiał na trybuny! – wypalił Ritchie Coote.

Cała grupa zaniosła się śmiechem.

Po powrocie ze świątecznych ferii humory wszystkim dopisywały. Na pierwszych styczniowych treningach obgadali swoje przygody. Młodsi chwalili się podbojami miłosnymi, starsi egzotycznymi wypadami na Daleki Wschód. Miles Bletchley przygarnął psa. Lee Jordan wpadł, by koniecznie pokazać zdjęcia najmłodszej siostrzenicy. Żonie Justina Finch-Fletchleya zdechła papużka. Do domu Charliego zjechała cała rodzina. A Severus Snape choć wciąż niezadowolony z postawy drużyny, po wielu tygodniach apatii ponownie wyglądał na człowieka, który ma w życiu jakiś cel.

Ustawili się w szyku i na dany sygnał wybiegli na murawę.

Dalej akcja potoczyła się szybko. W niejednym meczu działo się mniej, niż w pierwszych pięciu minutach.

xxx

Przyszła pora na stopniowe wycofanie się z miasta. Severus był przekonany, że już nie nauczy swoich podopiecznych niczego nowego, a tym bardziej nic więcej z nimi nie wygra. W jego madryckim dorobku pozostanie tylko jedna wygrana Liga i kilka zębów Yaxleya.

Tom Marvolo, Charlie Weasley czy Horacy Slughorn niczego jeszcze nie podejrzewali, a może wprost przeciwnie – wiedzieli dużo wcześniej niż on, że dwa lata w klubie to aż nadto, że jakiekolwiek plany na trzeci rok, to już o rok za długo.

Wiadomości od Lupina zmobilizowały Severusa do poważnej rozmowy z żoną. Persefona była o krok od wysłania mu papierów rozwodowych. Synowie już nie próbowali udawać, że łączy ich z nim coś więcej niż geny i nazwisko. Dopiero dzięki obietnicy powrotu do Londynu stał się cud i chłopcy znów zaczęli mu patrzeć w oczy.

Jeszcze nie umiał odciąć się od wychodzących na murawę w białych strojach zawodników. Choć połowa szatni go nienawidziła, a pozostali oglądali się na niego z obawą, to dzięki niemu mogli się spotkać i lepiej poznać. Przestali być zbieraniną profesjonalistów zatrudnionych i opłacanych tylko w jednym celu.

Mimochodem słuchał ich rozmów. Blaise się cieszył, że jego maleńka córeczka wyzdrowiała po przeziębieniu. Graham za karę odesłany dziś na trybuny po dwóch dniach dąsów za przyłapanie go z papierosem zdobył się wreszcie na przeprosiny. Neville opowiadał kolegom, że jego dziewczyna kompletnie nie rozumie, dlaczego 6-go stycznia dał jej prezent, bo przecież od dawania prezentów jest Boże Narodzenie i ewentualnie 6-ty grudnia.

Zastanawiał się, co pomyślał Theo Nott, kiedy wybiegając z szatni zerknął w stronę ławki rezerwowych Realu Sociedad. Pomiędzy kilkoma krzepkimi Baskami siedział tam chłopaczek z koszulką z numerem 14, który za rzadkim, niechlujnym zarostem próbował ukryć fakt, że mógłby być dużo młodszym bratem Theo. Prasa już okrzyknęła go następcą Notta i dzieciakowi wyraźnie taka sława ciążyła.

Wzrok Severusa powędrował na swoją ławkę rezerwowych i od razu zapomniał o refleksyjnym nastroju. Charlie Weasley otulił się puchową kurtką i z zaciśniętymi szczękami wpatrywał się tępo przed siebie. Snape mógł przysiąc, że 2/3 działających na stadionie kamer i aparatów fotograficznych, zarówno tych należących do dziennikarzy jak i kibiców, wycelowanych jest właśnie w bramkarza.

Trener Realu Madryt popełnił grzech. Trener Realu Madryt posadził na ławce rezerwowych ulubieńca prasy i kibiców, który ostatni raz oglądał mecz z takiej perspektywy 10 lat temu,

Trener Realu Madryt odbył dzień wcześniej poważną ale dość jednostronną rozmowę z kapitanem, na której wyłuszczył po raz kolejny, że nie podoba się mu podejście zawodnika do treningów, poufałe kontakty z niektórymi dziennikarzami oraz że jego obecna forma jest tak mizerna, że dla dobra drużyny powinien odpocząć od pierwszego składu. Kapitan dał mu uprzejmie do zrozumienia, że ma formę taką, jak zawsze, że trenuje tak, jak zwykle trenował i że z racji dłuższego pobytu w Madrycie wie lepiej, co jest dobre dla drużyny.

Severus przygotował się do wojny. Jeśli ma odejść, to z hukiem, a nie tylnymi drzwiami jak złodziej.

Zanim zdążył skupić się na grze, rozległy się gromkie brawa. Jego podopieczni zbili się w ciasną grupkę, w której centrum znajdował się chyba Terry Boot. Koledzy napastnika z ławki rezerwowych wydali pełen zadowolenia okrzyk.

Spojrzał pytająco na Dołochowa, na co jego asystent roześmiał się.

\- Stary, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że Longbottom może takie asysty dawać.

Kibice przed telewizorami mieli szansę na powtórkę, a on na razie musiał posiłkować się relacją podwładnego. Zaklął w duchu obiecawszy sobie, że będzie bardziej uważać na to, co się dzieje.

Rzeczywiście działo się wiele. Królewskim dobrze zrobiła świąteczna przerwa. Choć defensywę sklecił prowizorycznie z takich asów jak stary Terence Higgs, niedoświadczony Miles Bletchley i grający po raz pierwszy w życiu na lewej obronie środkowy pomocnik Ritchie Coote, zawodnicy braki nadrabiali bieganiem.

Goście wywalczyli rzut rożny. Piłka wpadła między zawodników w pole karne. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach zapanowało zamieszanie, przepychanie się łokciami i nie do końca przypadkowe deptanie po nogach noszących inne barwy zawodników. Adan wpadł w Velę. Ponad głowy piłkarzy wystrzelił czerwony kartonik.

\- No rzesz kurwa jego mać! – Antonin za bardzo wczuł się w rolę.

\- Weasley, rękawice! – warknął Severus ucinając dalsze dyskusje w swoim sztabie.

Theo Nott podbiegł bliżej linii bramkowej i gestem pokazał, że trzeba przygotować szybką zmianę. Michael Corner i Draco Malfoy próbowali jeszcze coś wyjaśniać arbitrowi.

Na trybunach ktoś zaintonował przyśpiewkę „O królu Carlosie", kibice zaczęli wołać Weasleya po imieniu.

Adan zszedł z boiska z nosem na kwintę.

\- Będzie dobrze – Severus klepnął go po ramieniu – Damy radę.

To nie wina faceta, że przez całą karierę w Madrycie grywał może po jednym meczu rocznie i to tylko w Pucharze Króla.

\- Zdejmujemy Slopera – przekazał sędziemu technicznemu i podszedł do wciąż rozciągającego się Weasleya.

\- Powodzenia, kapitanie.

Charlie popatrzył na niego jak na wariata, ale ostatecznie skinął głową.

Obaj byli profesjonalistami. Przenoszenie wewnętrznych konfliktów na murawę nie wchodziło w grę.

Charlie pozwolił sędziemu technicznemu obejrzeć buty i rękawice. Ledwie znalazł się na boisku, już podbiegł do niego Theo i objął go ramieniem.

\- Strzela Xabi. Znam go. Wiem, gdzie najczęściej celuje.

Reszty rozmowy nie dało się usłyszeć, gdyż stadion przywitał swoją legendę burzą oklasków.

Weasley wyrobił sobie nazwisko właśnie dzięki takim sytuacjom. On i jego koci refleks kontra przeciwnik i piłka. W rzutach karnych bramkarz z góry znajduje się na straconej pozycji. Bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że piłkarzowi podchodzącemu do jedenastki puszczą nerwy i wystrzeli piłkę na księżyc niż, że bramkarz ją złapie. Charlie Weasley podczas swojej wieloletniej kariery złapał stosunkowo dużo takich piłek. Jeszcze rok temu można było mieć nadzieję, że to kapitan Realu Madryt wyjdzie z tego starcia zwycięsko.

Severus tej nadziei nie miał i dlatego nie poczuł rozczarowania, kiedy Charlie znalazł się na drodze lecącej piłki, ale zamiast ją złapać, wybił wprost pod nogi Prieto.

Antonin wypluł wiązankę niecenzuralnych słów tym razem po rosyjsku, by sędzia techniczny przypadkiem nie usłyszał.

Emocje nie opadły ani na chwilę. Po kilku dość statycznych spotkaniach starcie z gośćmi z San Sebastian było niczym powiew morskiej bryzy. Wypoczęci zawodnicy biegali na tyle dużo i z reguły ustawiali się na tyle inteligentnie, że nie dało się odczuć, że grają tego wieczora w dziesiątkę.

Longbottom rozegrał spotkanie roku z asystą i czterema okazjami na zdobycie gola, z których jedna zakończyła się sukcesem. Zarówno goście jak i gospodarze faulowali często, a główny arbiter nie litował się specjalnie nad obiema drużynami. Theo Nott zakasał rękawy i otwarcie kierował grą zarówno defensywy jak i pomocy często pokazując palcem gdzie który z jego kolegów powinien w danej chwili być.

Mając w ekipie Deana Thomasa, któremu katalońska prasa dała przydomek „Bestia" i Seamusa Finnigana – rekordzistę wszechczasów w zbieraniu czerwonych kartek, wystarczająco często omawiali na treningach grę w niepełnej formacji, by coś tam piłkarzom pozostało w głowach.

Ostatecznie Real Madryt wyszedł ze starcia zwycięsko. Theo Nott schodził z boiska jako jeden z ostatnich. Zmęczony ale szczęśliwy żegnał się ze znajomymi z San Sebastian.

Severus zgarnął go w tunelu pod ramię i pogratulował.

\- Nie chcę mieć ciebie kiedyś za przeciwnika przy linii bocznej.

Nott zmarszczył brwi udając, że nic nie rozumie. Zdradzały go tylko iskierki w oczach.

\- Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi, Mister.

Severus potrząsnął głową. Razem weszli do szatni.

\- A kim ty chcesz zostać w przyszłości?

\- Jamesem Bondem.

Odpowiedź ubawiła rozbierających się piłkarzy.

\- No co? – Nott wzruszył ramionami – Ciuchy prosto od krawca, drogie samochody, piękne kobiety. Czego chcieć więcej?

\- Theo! – Michael Corner objął go z tyłu ramionami – Przecież ty to wszystko już masz!


	32. Chapter 32

CA Osasuna – 0 : 0 – Real Madryt

Wcześniej kilka razy odwiedzał Erniego i Mirandę. Dziewczyna jego kolegi była naprawdę uroczą i trzeźwo myślącą osobą. Miała zupełnie inny charakter niż tabuny panienek, z którymi umawiali się Zach Smith czy Seamus Finnigan. Mimo to czuł się niezręcznie. Zanim zadzwonił do drzwi białej willi, posłał Hannah ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Dziewczyna Neville'a po raz pierwszy miała okazję spotkać się w Madrycie w celach towarzyskich z innym futbolistą niż Harry Potter. I była w zastraszająco dobrym humorze.

\- Cześć! – Ernie wpuścił ich z uśmiechem.

Hannah od razu zaatakowała bezbronną, naiwną brunetkę.

\- Cześć! Jestem Hannah Abbot, lepsza połówka Neville'a!

\- Miranda…

Objęła ją mocno i cmoknęła po dwa razy w oba policzki pilnując, by nie pozostawić smug po intensywnie różowej szmince. Profesjonalne modelki umiały robić takie sztuczki.

\- A nie Melinda?

\- Na pewno nie Melinda.

\- Chodźcie, chodźcie! Już się zaczyna – ponaglił ich Ernie i pogonił do salonu, którego przeszklone ściany wychodziły na minimalistyczny ogród. Serce pomieszczenia stanowił duży telewizor z dwiema kanapami i kilkoma fotelami ustawionymi półkolem.

\- Czekoladki – Hannah wcisnęła gospodyni ozdobioną brokatem papierową torebkę ze słodyczami – Ze Szwajcarii.

Rzuciła okiem na transmisję z Nyonu.

\- Byłaś?

\- W ubiegłym roku – wyznała Miranda przytłoczona nadmiarem zainteresowania ze strony nieznajomej.

Neville pokornie spuścił wzrok. Niestety Hannah była dziś w nastroju, który definiował jako „humor królowej balu".

\- … Ale niewiele widziałam. W sumie to tylko hotel w Nyonie i kilka sklepów…

\- I nigdy nie byłaś w Alpach?

\- Zastanawialiśmy się, czy lepiej nie przynieść wina – wyznał Erniemu Nev.

Miał nadzieję, że kolega rozumie jego przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- My przynieśliśmy wino – odezwała się zza oparcia kanapy Luna.

\- O! Potterowie, hola!

Harry i jego dziewczyna mieszkali bliżej MacMillana i pewnie dlatego pojawili się wcześniej.

\- Ty też nigdy nie pojedziesz w góry z Neville'm – odezwał się cierpko Potter – Mamy to zapisane w kontraktach.

\- Jeszcze tylko jakieś 10 albo 12 lat. Stęskniłam się za wami.

Tylko obecność jego najlepszego przyjaciela odwróciła uwagę Hannah od Mirandy.

\- Widziałaś ich trzy godziny temu – zwrócił jej uwagę Nev.

Potrząsnął głową ale czuł jak kąciki ust mu drgają w uśmiechu.

\- Cóż, kiedyś Harry'ego widziałam zawsze, kiedy odwiedzałam ciebie – usprawiedliwiła się Hannah.

Wciąż obejmowała w pasie Mirandę.

\- Kochana, mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na permanentnej diecie.

\- Właściwie to po ciąży powinnam trochę przytyć.

\- Mogę zobaczyć wasze małe cudo?

\- Już zasnęło – powiedział Ernie – Ale zbudzi się co najmniej dwa razy zanim wyjdziecie.

\- Poprosiłam, by niania została z nią na noc – wyjaśniła Miranda tonem spełnionej matki – Powiem jej, by dała znać, jak się mała się obudzi.

Dziewczyna Erniego przeprosiła na chwilę gości.

Neville wreszcie miał okazję, by skupić się na ekranie. Zatopił się w objęciach skórzanego fotela. Ernie postawił przed nim szklankę wody mineralnej i zajął fotel obok.

W Nyonie prezentowano jedenastkę roku.

\- Dziwnie jest oglądać Draco obok George'a Weasleya – stwierdził Ernie.

\- Grali razem w Manchesterze – powiedział cicho Harry.

Neville'a nie dziwiła znajomość życiorysu Malfoya u Pottera. Harry wykuł pewnie na pamięć nawet statystyki najlepszego piłkarza Realu Madryt, gdy ten jeszcze grał w szkółce Marsylii.

\- Dziwnie to się ogląda Charliego obok Rona Weasleya.

\- Są braćmi – odpowiedział Harry'emu Ernie.

\- Tak…

\- Chwila, bo czegoś nie rozumiem – Hannah zajęła miejsce na kanapie obok przyjaciela Neville'a – Czy wy nie widzicie tutaj nic złego?

\- A co może być złego? Charlie gra dla nas, Ron gra dla Barçy. Każdy pracuje jak umie.

\- Nie jestem szczególnie w temacie, ale wy tak jakby do jakichś stu lat nic nie wygraliście.

Po drugiej stronie Harry'ego Luna zaczęła cicho chichotać. Wtuliła się w jego bok.

Neville wiedział, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, a jednak na pierwszy rzut oka mogli uchodzić za naprawdę dobraną parę. Oboje mieli dobry charakter, ale wiedzieli, kiedy powiedzieć „dość". Luna od początku znajomości nie pozwoliła Hannah wejść na głowę. Z nocnych rozmów na Skype'ie wywnioskował, że studentka malarstwa z Madrytu zyskała szacunek i przyjaźń jednej z najlepiej opłacanych niemieckich modelek.

\- Przesadzasz – fuknął Harry.

\- A ta cała Barça od jakichś stu lat wygrywa wszystko. Przypadek? – Hannah komicznie wytrzeszczyła obramowane złotym cieniem oczy – Nie sądzę.

\- My… - zaczął ostrożnie Ernie – Nie rozmawiamy o pewnych sprawach.

\- Nawet w domu?

\- Hannah – Neville westchnął – Jak byś miała do wyboru, praca albo rodzina, to co byś zrobiła?

Supermodelka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Zmieniłabym pracę.

Przytuliła się do drugiego boku Harry'ego i nagle największa nadzieja niemieckiej piłki znalazła się w objęciach dwóch bardzo ładnych blondynek.

\- Tacy idioci, a tak lubią sobie komplikować życie – westchnęła.

\- Jacy idioci? – zapytała Miranda wchodząc do salonu.

\- Tych trzech – Hannah wskazała ręką na siedzących przed telewizorem mężczyzn – I kolejna setka w waszej dzielnicy.

\- A co powiesz o tamtych? – Miranda zapytała o wracających na swoje miejsca jedenastu najlepszych piłkarzy roku.

\- Ten wygląda mi na mądrego. On chyba gra u was, co?

Kamera uchwyciła obraz Theodore Notta siadającego obok klasycznie pięknej żony. W przeciwieństwie do innych piłkarzy nie obdarzył jej namiętnym całusem, tylko znacząco ścisnął dłoń.

\- Klasa sama w sobie – westchnęła Hannah – Taki smoking, taka kobieta… Nawet wie, że nie powinien ślinić jej makijażu na ważnej gali.

\- Kochanie, jeśli tego sobie życzysz, mogę już cię więcej nie całować - zasugerował Nev.

Hannah pokazała mu język i zaniosła się śmiechem.

\- Raczej miała na myśli to, że mógłbyś choć raz idąc na randkę założyć garnitur – podpowiedziała mu Luna.

\- Brawo! – Hannah wystawiła dłoń ponad głowę Harry'ego i przybiła dziewczynie piątkę, po czym odwróciła się do wciąż stojącej w progu Mirandy – My, WAGSy, musimy trzymać się razem.

Połowa interakcji pomiędzy dziewczynami odbywała się za pomocą spojrzeń i gestów. Nev nie rozumiał sekretnego języka płci pięknej, ale z rozluźnionej postawy Harry'ego wywnioskował, że Hannah i Miranda znalazły nić porozumienia. Potter jak nikt inny potrafił wyczuwać nastroje otoczenia, nawet jeśli nie do końca rozumiał miejscowy język i kontekst sytuacji.

\- Nev – Ernie szturchnął go łokciem – Zdaje mi się, że zauważyłem pewną prawidłowość…

\- Hmm?

\- Dlaczego wszystkie blondynki się garną do Bambiego?

Zapewne miał na myśli nie tylko Lunę i Hannah, ale też chodzącą za Harry'm po różnych klubach Mandy.

\- Bo jest uroczy – powiedziała głośno Luna.

\- Tak! Wy nie macie całego domu w żółtych karteczkach z hiszpańskimi słówkami.

\- Frazami – Harry poprawił dziewczynę przyjaciela.

\- Wolę korzystać z książek.

Poza tym Neville skrycie uważał, że Harry dłużej zostanie w Madrycie. Z nich dwóch to wartość Harry'ego bardziej podskoczyła w ostatnich miesiącach. Kluby nie sprzedają zawodników, którzy mogą przejść do historii, a do takich właśnie należał jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Ich trzy towarzyszki obgadały kreacje koleżanek przebywających w Nyonie i zaszyły się na wyższych kondygnacjach domu.

Ernie dostawał ataku śmiechu za każdym razem jak kamery robiły zbliżenie na Dennisa Creeveya. Najlepszy piłkarz Barcelony założył na dzisiejszy wieczór garnitur w wielkie białe kropki. Uśmiechał się czule do równie niskiej i równie pucołowatej dziewczyny. Pasował do eleganckiego towarzystwa jak kwiatek do kożucha.

Choć ostatnie głosy zostały oddane kilka tygodni wcześniej, a wynik plebiscytu wydawał się być przesądzony, realizatorzy transmisji równie dużo czasu poświęcali temu, który w oczach świata zawsze był drugi. Draco Malfoyowi odmawiano talentu, geniuszu, iskry bożej, cechy, która wywyższyłaby go do poziomu futbolowych bogów. Neville prywatnie wierzył, że boża iskra to nie wszystko. Poznał wielu chłopców, którzy przewinęli się przez szkółkę w Bremie. Część odpadła, bo za słabo spisywali się na treningach, później wykruszali się kolejni, bo odkryli dziewczyny, używki, imprezy bez końca lub po prostu rodzice wybrali im bardziej stateczne kariery. Draco urodził się w bogatej rodzinie o szlacheckich korzeniach, ale szybko poznał biedę. Z najgorszej marsylskiej dzielnicy, z największej nędzy i beznadziei wdrapał się o własnych siłach na sam szczyt. Za niebywały upór w dążeniu do celu i wytrwałość w codziennej rutynie podziwiała go cała szatnia Realu. Nawet największy talent łatwo jest zmarnować. Draco może miał go mniej od Creeveya, ale za to wykorzystywał każdą posiadaną cząstkę w stu procentach.

„- Pewnie nasi telewidzowie zastanawiają się, kim jest tajemnicza piękność u boku ulubieńca Madrytu… „- transmisję ze studia jednej z hiszpańskich telewizji komentowała wariatka Sybilla Trelawney.

\- Takie szopki to akurat jej poziom – prychnął Ernie.

Draco Malfoy wkroczył na szwajcarskie salony z kobietą w bieli. Miała nogi do nieba i dekolt do pępka. Górna część jej sukni była skrojona tak, aby złakniony pięknych widoków mężczyzna mógł dostrzec kontury jej piersi. Długie, czarne włosy zostały upięte w misterną konstrukcję odsłaniającą szyję.

Idąc za przykładem innych kobiet ściskała dłoń swojego piłkarza i czasem szeptała mu coś do ucha.

Neville nie znał się zbytnio na przedstawicielkach płci pięknej i nie umiał wyczytać z gestów czarnowłosej bogini, czy naprawdę zależy jej na siedzącym obok mężczyźnie.

„- … ale my wiemy wszystko! Przed nami nie ma tajemnic!"

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nie brał udziału w rozmowie od jakiegoś czasu.

„- Asteria ma 20 lat i jest u progu obiecującej kariery modelki. Co takiego odróżnia ją od setek dziewcząt przybywających do Madrytu?"

W świetle płynącym z telewizora jego twarz wyglądała blado.

„- Co takiego sprawiło, że akurat ona skradła serce najbardziej pożądanego kawalera w świecie sportu?"

\- Nie… - jęknął z tylu Ernie chwytając za pilota – Musi być gdzieś jakaś transmisja po rusku, francusku, nawet arabsku! Cokolwiek!

„- I najważniejsze… - Sybilla wytrzeszczyła swe przerażające oczy w dodatkowym okienku u góry ekranu – Jak długo to serce będzie mogła…"

Obraz z gali wrócił do normy, ale zamiast nawiedzonej hiszpańskiej dziennikarki dwa męskie głosy entuzjastycznie łamały języki po arabsku.

Neville z niepokojem spojrzał na Harry'ego. Jego przyjaciel był o krok od wystrzelenia na dwór i rozpłynięcia się w mrokach nocy. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry wyskoczyłby na rajd po madryckich nocnych klubach zakończony kilkoma drinkami i tańcami do białego rana w objęciach napalonych fanek liczących na coś więcej, ale tym razem skutki dla image'u piłkarza byłyby katastrofalne. Już niemal słyszał przemądrzały ton Slughorna w nocnej audycji zapewniającego, że Harry Potter nie umie sobie radzić z presją gry w wielkim klubie i świadomością, że nie został nawet zaproszony na galę.

Z głębi domu dobiegł go głos Hannah. Jego dziewczyna była zachwycona towarzystwem. Nareszcie mogła normalnie pogadać z koleżankami w swoim wieku, które nie próbowały ukraść jej faceta albo nowego kontraktu na sesję zdjęciową. Miranda i Luna nie zazdrościły modelce ani sławy ani urody.

Neville podniósł się z fotela.

\- Ernie, dzięki za wspólny wieczór.

\- Co ty?... – skrzydłowy zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i potrząsał głową.

\- Będziemy się powoli zbierać, co Harry?

\- Uhm… - Pottera nie stać było na bardziej rozbudowaną wypowiedź.

\- Hannah!

Modelka zajrzała do salonu.

\- Już idziemy?

Miał nadzieję, że jego spojrzenie jest wystarczająco wymowne.

\- Ach, faktycznie! Pora na nas!

\- Na nas też, prawda, Harry? – wtrąciła się Luna.

Neville mógł przysiąc, że ta dziewczyna miała szósty zmysł. Choć czasem gadała od rzeczy, to kiedy się minimalnie skoncentrowała, bezbłędnie odczytywała ludzkie nastroje.

\- Fajnie było się spotkać!

Wycałowała Mirandę.

\- Musimy to powtórzyć, jak następnym razem przyjadę do Madrytu – rzuciła entuzjastycznie Hannah.

\- Tylko bez facetów – roześmiała się Miranda.

Zwinęli się błyskawicznie. Suche, zimowe powietrze podziałało odświeżająco na Neville'a.

\- Podwieźć was? – zapytał przyjaciela wskazując na wynajęty samochód, za którego kierownicą siedziała już Hannah.

Harry grzebał coś w swojej komórce i tylko na moment podniósł głowę.

\- Dzięki, ale nie skorzystam.

\- Harry… - Neville przeciągnął głoski jego imienia.

Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej. Ostrzec, żeby jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Uświadomić, że targające nim uczucia nie mogą mieć nic wspólnego z miłością.

Neville'owi miłość kojarzyła się z radością, bezpieczeństwem, pewnością, że ktoś na świecie go rozumie i chce z nim dzielić przynajmniej część swojego życia. Miłość nie powinna ranić.

\- Wysłałem SMSa do Hagrida. Pokręcę się trochę po Madrycie.

Neville przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Hannah patrzyła na nich obu z zaciekawieniem.

Zupełnie zapomnieli o Lunie. Dziewczyna musiała wrócić do MacMillanów po kurtkę. Teraz stanęła obok Harry'ego niczym złotowłosy anioł stróż. Uścisnęła jego dłoń i podniosła wzrok.

\- Więc idę z tobą – ton jej głosu nie pozostawiał miejsca na dalszą dyskusję – Ty jeszcze nawet nie poznałeś ułamka tego miasta.

XXX

Wędrował po mieście pijany winem i mocnymi drinkami. Jedynie fakt, że Luna była bardziej trzeźwa od niego, pozwalał na w miarę sprawne odwiedzanie kolejnych lokali. Wreszcie wylądowali w kawiarni serwującej kakao i gorące churros.

\- Wcale nie chciałem, żeby mi się życie tak ułożyło. Jestem młody. Jestem bogaty. Nie muszę pytać swoich starych, co dalej robić.

Harry'emu kręciło się w głowie.

\- A mimo to cały czas odczuwam, że mnie omija coś bardzo ważnego… Może nie powinienem być tutaj. Może nie powinienem być w ogóle teraz…

Nagle Luna przerwała jego bezsensowny monolog. Przywarła ustami do jego ust. W jej geście nie było miłości, ani nawet pożądania, tylko zwykła desperacja, by go wreszcie uciszyć, by powstrzymać potok słów, którymi doprowadzał do samookaleczenia duszy.

Każdy kogoś miał. Każdy mógł na kimś bezwarunkowo polegać. Tylko nie on. Neville miał Hannah, a Draco miał Asterię. Seamusowi zawsze w trudnych sytuacjach pomagał brat. Harry mógł polegać tylko na sobie. Ale codzienna walka z całym światem wyczerpywała go mocno.

\- Nigdy nie znałam, kogoś równie odważnego, jak ty – wyszeptała Luna – Równie upartego, jak ty.

Uciszył ją pocałunkiem, tak, jak ona jeszcze przed chwilą uciszała jego.

Na moment przedświt rozjaśniła lampa błyskowa w czyjejś komórce. Ktoś zaraz się pochwali pięknym zdjęciem w internecie.

Umysł Harry'ego znalazł się w błogim stanie ignorancji wobec świata zewnętrznego.

\- Mam tego dość. Nie chciałem się urodzić. Nie chciałem, żeby mnie matka ratowała z rąk zabójcy dzieci. Nienawidzę starego od momentu, kiedy zabrał mi całą radość, którą dał – wyksztusił desperacko Harry.

Nawet nie był świadomy tego, w jakim języku wypowiada te słowa. Jeśli otumaniony alkoholem mimowolnie użył niemieckiego, to tak naprawdę nikt nie zrozumiał jego wołania o pomoc.

Tata nie powinien go zabierać na mecze Werderu Brema. Kibicowskie fascynacje towarzyszące większości Anglików powinny wyciszyć się wraz ze zmianą miejsca zamieszkania. A on, zamiast oszczędzić Harry'emu przyszłej męki, zapisał go do szkółki przy powszechnie respektowanym niemieckim klubie.

Nie pamiętał momentu wyjścia z kawiarni. Względny spokój wybrukowanej madryckiej uliczki przerwał dźwięk przychodzącego SMSa, potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden.

Wreszcie telefon Harry'ego zaczął dzwonić. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się numer kapitana niemieckiej kadry narodowej.

\- Gratulacje! – to było pierwsze słowo, które Harry usłyszał po odebraniu połączenia.

Czego można mu gratulować? Jego życie to pasmo żałosnych decyzji i zwyczajnych błędów skutkujących tym, że obecnie dryfował oderwany od jakichkolwiek znaczących relacji międzyludzkich.

\- Harry, sprawdzałeś stronę DFB, prawda?

\- Ostatni raz, jak jęczeli nad moim wystąpieniem w meczu z Włochami.

Philipp westchnął z głębi serca. Po imprezie odbywającej się po oficjalnej gali Balon d'Or powinien już być w Monachium.

\- Harry, zostałeś właśnie najlepszym piłkarzem Niemiec.

\- W Nyonie nie dają za to nagrody.

\- Pieprzyć Nyon! Sami nudziarze. Hiszpanie, Francuzi, z nikim pogadać nie można.

Philippowi rzadko starzało się używać przekleństw, szczególnie poza boiskiem.

\- Harry Potterze, jesteś najlepszym niemieckim piłkarzem roku 2012. Żaden Malfoy czy inny Creevey nigdy nie uzyska tego tytułu. Głosowało na ciebie prawie 40% fanów. Następny w kolejce Manu miał tylko 12% - ekscytował się kapitan – Wiesz, co to znaczy? Jesteś dzisiaj bardziej niemiecki od Rammsteina! Od Olliego Kahna!

\- Nie da się być bardziej niemieckim od Olliego Kahna – poprawił go odruchowo Harry.

Rozumiał doskonale intencje przyjaciela. Dzięki jednemu konkursowi popularności zyskał możliwość lepszego zintegrowania z kadrą. W odniesieniu do mistrzostw świata, Madryt pozostawał tylko emocjonalnym epizodem.

\- Odbieraj Skype'a, Harry – doradził mu Philipp – Basti narzeka, że nie może ci twarzą w twarz złożyć życzeń.

XXX

Pamiętał dokładnie tamten poranek. Sama data powoli wykruszyła się z jego wspomnień, ale waga rozmowy pomiędzy piłkarzami pozostała niezmieniona.

\- Nie chcę takiego Realu Madryt.

Charlie Weasley przez pół sezonu był mało rozmowny. Udzielał się, tylko tyle, ile od niego wymagano w klubie. Blaise domyślał się, że kolegę pochłania batalia sądowa z byłym agentem i kłótnie z rodzicami obecnie reprezentującymi interesy zawodnika. Ostatnio dodatkowo Snape uwziął się na niego. Charlie nie próbował polepszyć sytuacji. Nie poszedł do jego gabinetu, by wygarnąć to, co mu się nie podobało. Nie dostosował się do poleceń, by ćwiczyć więcej na treningach.

Teraz wstał i zaczął deklamować, zupełnie jakby wiele dni przygotowywał to przemówienie.

\- Jesteśmy zajechani kondycyjnie. Po Euro praktycznie od razu wróciliśmy do Madrytu, bez żadnej przerwy, bez wakacji. Samie dobrze wiecie, że nie wytrzymamy do końca sezonu.

\- Jak komuś ciężko tyłek ruszyć, to potem na starość kondycja siada – rzucił cierpko ze swojego kąta Michael.

Na czole Charliego pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka będąca oznaką wewnętrznego cierpienia.

\- Ja wiem, że ty zawsze byłeś i do końca pozostaniesz żołnierzem Snape'a.

\- Chryste, Charlie, posłuchaj siebie! Boisko to nie wojna. Nie jestem niczyim żołnierzem, tylko profesjonalnym sportowcem. A wiesz, co tacy robią? Słuchają swojego trenera.

\- Ze Snape'm już nic nie wygramy – powiedział powoli Draco.

Blaise zaskoczony obejrzał się na niego. Przyjaciel w domowym zaciszu niejednokrotnie wyrażał swoją dezaprobatę dla metod Snape'a, ale czarnoskóry piłkarz nigdy nie przypuszczał, że powie to głośno przy kolegach dzień przed meczem.

Draco wzruszył tylko ramionami i cała uwaga młodych mężczyzn ponownie skupiła się na kapitanie.

\- Zobaczcie, co on zrobił z naszym klubem. Nie tak tu było, jak przyjechałem do Madrytu jako chłopiec. Żadnych kłótni w gazetach, żadnych pomówień. Byliśmy klubem dżentelmenów.

\- I nawet nie próbuje być miły – Seamus przejął pałeczkę od Charliego – Znacie jakiegoś innego gościa, który wali na konferencji prasowej, że nie ma drużyny? Że wymieniłby pół składu, gdyby mógł? Co on może wiedzieć, skoro sam nigdy nie grał w futbol? Dios… - przeczesał ręką resztki włosów a następnie przejechał po niedogolonej twarzy.

\- Może… - zająknął się Ernie – dałoby się to jakoś wyjaśnić, porozmawiać z prezesem.

Pozostali nie wyrywali się przed szereg. Nawet sprowadzeni w ostatnim okienku transferowym zawodnicy znali swoje miejsce w szeregu. Szatnią rządziły trzy osoby i nikt nie kwestionował ich autorytetu.

\- Porozmawiamy z nim. Ja, Seamus i Draco, jeżeli zechcesz nam towarzyszyć.

Malfoy skinął kapitanowi głową.

\- Snape ma kontrakt jeszcze na dwa lata. Nie może zostać tak długo w Madrycie, bo zniszczy ten klub do reszty. Ktoś chce coś jeszcze dodać?

Charlie powiódł po kolegach zmęczonym wzrokiem.

\- Dzięki Snape'owi pokonaliśmy Barcelonę – powiedział Blaise cicho.

\- Akurat ty masz najmniej powodów, by go bronić.

\- Nie bronię go, tylko stwierdzam fakt – i tak nie miał nic do stracenia. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, on także latem odejdzie z Madrytu – Gdyby nie on, dalej odpadalibyśmy z takim Lyonem w Lidze Mistrzów.

\- I dzięki niemu w tym sezonie pożegnaliśmy ligę – odburknął Seamus.

\- I to już w październiku – dodał Charlie.

Blaise przemówił w imieniu neutralnych kolegów, którzy z wyczekiwaniem przyglądali się rozwojowi sytuacji nie zabierając głosu. Nie zamierzał być cierpiętnikiem i bronić przegranej sprawy i dlatego zamilkł. Nie zawdzięczał Snape'owi nic. Trener ledwie znosił jego obecność. Uważał, że Włoch ma zły wpływ na Malfoya.

XXX

Snape robił wszystko, by nie zostać w Realu Madryt na kolejny sezon.

Zanim wylecieli do Osasuny, przez korytarze Valdebebas przetoczyła się kolejna burza. Trener odbył z drugim kapitanem naładowaną emocjami, poważną rozmowę na temat jego zachowania w ostatnim meczu Pucharu Króla. Finnigan nie zagrał najlepiej i na dodatek nazwał głównego arbitra „dupkiem", który „powinien iść do okulisty", a zakończył wariantem jednego z popularnych hiszpańskich przekleństw: „Que te folle un pez". Oficjalnie przeprosił i wyraził skruchę, ale federacja piłkarska nie dała się zwieść jego słowom i Finnigan został zawieszony na pięć meczów. Na domiar złego lekki dyskomfort, który odczuwał czasem w stopie Dean Thomas, rozwinął się podczas świątecznej przerwy w poważną, wymagającą operacji kontuzję. W Madrycie został również Draco, który pauzował z powodu wyczerpania limitu żółtych kartek. Powołania na mecz dostali praktycznie wszyscy, którzy byli zdrowi i nie podpadli w ostatnich tygodniach za mocno sędziom. Pierwsza jedenastka wyglądała jeszcze bardziej egzotycznie niż w poprzednim spotkaniu.

Blaise tradycyjnie spędzał pierwszą połowę na ławce rezerwowych. Towarzyszył mu Jesus, który jako trzeci bramkarz zwykle mecze drużyny oglądał z trybun. Za Jesusem usiedli Lee Jordan i Potter, który bardzo się ucieszył z obecności dwóch, zawsze pozytywnie nastawionych do świata, kolegów.

\- Żeby nie było – ostrzegł zawodników Lee Jordan – Ja tutaj jestem tylko dlatego, że Mister nie miał kogo wpisać na listę rezerwowych.

\- Mogę ci pożyczyć mój różaniec – zaoferował się z tyłu Olivieira – Pomódl się za Grahama, żeby nic sobie nie naciągnął. Przynajmniej produktywnie spędzisz czas.

Lee położył dłoń na sercu.

\- Nie ma takiej chwili w ciągu dnia, abym nie myślał o dobru moich kompanów.

\- Ale nocki, to już inna para kaloszy – rzucił Terence szturchnąwszy w bok Jesusa.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zagadnął kolegę Blaise.

\- Lepiej… - Lee zawahał się – Naszych fizjoterapeutów znam teraz lepiej niż własną matkę. Wszystko przez to, że nie patrzyłem pod nogi.

Do tego błędu sprowadzała się większość kontuzji. Blaise przez długie miesiące cierpiał tak samo. Teraz wiedział, że urazy najczęściej zdarzają się piłkarzowi, kiedy nie wie, gdzie się znajduje. Wystarczy zderzenie z przeciwnikiem albo próba opanowania trudnej piłki, by się zdekoncentrować. Wówczas tracisz równowagę i nie wiesz, jak upadniesz, albo jak ustawiasz nogi przy robieniu zwrotu. A potem jest chrzęst i bliskie spotkanie z murawą. Ludzie ze sztabu medycznego niosą cię przez pół boiska, a trybuny milkną na chwilę. Blaise pamiętał, jak fizjoterapeuta kazał mu w szatni kopnąć piłkę, a on nie mógł nawet podnieść nogi. Kolejny tydzień tułał się po najlepszych europejskich klinikach, aż po dziesiątkach badań i skanów postawiono diagnozę i wysłano go na operację.

\- Najgorsze nie jest wcale to, jak cię tną – powiedział cicho Lee – Ale to, że musiałem przychodzić godzinę przed wami na rehabilitację. Wychodziłem pół godziny później i nawet żaden z was, fagasy, nie został dłużej, by ze mną pogadać.

\- Może gdybyś miał ładną masażystkę zamiast starego Alfonso – rzucił Higgs.

\- Ja zostawałem – przypomniał się Harry – Jak już ciebie wypuścili na podwórko.

\- Ach, no tak – Lee chwycił Pottera za szyję i zniszczył starannie nażelowaną fryzurę – Pałętałeś się raz czy dwa razy bez celu!

\- Piłki ci podawałem… – wysapał Niemiec.

\- Próbowałeś mi zastawiać drogę do bramki, jak strzelałem.

\- W dobrej wierze! Żebyś wychodząc na boisko nie bał się większych ode mnie.

\- Bambi… bo tak ciebie urządzę, że ci nawet żel do włosów Draco nie pomoże!

Blaise dyskretnie pociągnął zajętego Lee Jordana za czuprynę. Lewy obrońca puścił Pottera i do końca pierwszej połowy rzucał podejrzliwe spojrzenia na Włocha.

Osasuna nie wygrała żadnego z ostatnich sześciu spotkań, a mimo to ciężko było stwierdzić, która drużyna wypada gorzej. W szatni Realu atmosfera zgęstniała od okołosportowych problemów i odbijało się to na boisku. Zach Smith i Ernie MacMillan gubili się w polu karnym rywali. Miles i Justin czuli się mocno niepewnie na obronie, bo zwykle występowali w towarzystwie bardziej ogranych Seamusa albo Deana. Na pół godziny przed końcem meczu trener wymienił ofensywę. Blaise wbiegł na murawę wraz z Terry'm Bootem zmieniając Erniego i Zacha. Instynktownie poszukał wzrokiem Draco. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach przypomniał, że przecież przyjaciel jest w Madrycie z synem i nową, przyszywaną dziewczyną. Zapewne pozują na szczęśliwą, młodą rodzinę. Sfrustrowany zderzył się z pomocnikiem Osasuny, za co otrzymał żółtą kartkę. Theo Nott posłał mu zniesmaczone spojrzenie i powoli pokręcił głową. Dziesięć minut później dołączył do nich Harry Potter.

Choć na ławce rezerwowych wydawał się mieć dobry humor i ani razu od przemowy kapitanów nie zająknął się na temat sytuacji w szatni, to na boisku był równie efektywny, jak Blaise. To był jeden z najgorszych występów nadziei reprezentacji Niemiec, jaki Zabiniemu przyszło oglądać, a nie obejrzał zbyt wiele. Chciał się pokazać publiczności, przypomnieć im, jak wprawiał w zachwyt dziennikarzy komentujących występy sportowców w nocnych wiadomościach. Pomimo zniszczonych kolan i przesiadywania na ławce rezerwowych wciąż był jednym z najlepszych piłkarzy na świecie. Wyskoczył do piłki i dosyć niefortunnie zdarzył się w powietrzu z jednym z zawodników Osasuny. Odbił się ułamek sekundy wcześniej i znalazł się wyżej od rywala. Niechcący łokciem stuknął go pod brodą. Gwizdek arbitra zdezorientował obu. Upadli, a piłka potoczyła się powoli, w końcu przejęta przez Jacka Slopera.

Czerwony kartonik. Druga żółta kartka, zamieniona na czerwony kartonik. W tle protesty kolegów i szum głosów na trybunach. Nieprzepisowe starcie. Niosące ryzyko dla zdrowia przeciwnika. Blaise bardziej czytał z ust Closa Gomeza niż słyszał wyjaśnienie jego decyzji. Skinął głową i zawrócił w stronę szatni. Starał się nie spieszyć, ale też nie ociągał się.

\- Każdy inny by ci tego nie odgwizdał – powiedział Pablo okrywając go kurtką.

Blaise podziękował mu cicho.

\- Sędziowanie z każdym rokiem jest coraz bardziej mizerne – rzucił Dołochow wyciągając do niego rękę.

Blaise przybił piątkę wszystkim członkom sztabu szkoleniowego mijanym po drodze i zaszył się w szatni. Miał dwadzieścia minut by w samotności wziąć prysznic i przebrać się. W wygodnym dresie i z ręcznikiem na głowie ustąpił miejsca pozostałym zawodnikom schodzącym z boiska.

\- Dobrze, że tego nie widziałeś – klepnął go po ramieniu Lee.

\- Taki już parszywy los – narzekał Graham – Chcę już do domu, do Francji…

\- To tylko faza przejściowa – Charlie miał minę człowieka, który wiedział wszystko i wszystko przewidział – Od czerwca zaczniemy od nowa. Następny sezon jest nasz, a teraz musimy zacisnąć zęby i przecierpieć.

Blaise był pewien, że nie dotrwa w Madrycie do nowego sezonu i przemowy kapitana nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Poczuł w kieszeni wibracje komórki i przepchnął się pomiędzy spoconymi zawodnikami na korytarz przed szatnią. Znalazł sobie w miarę ustronne miejsce i odebrał telefon.

\- Żal było patrzeć – usłyszał znajomy głos Malfoya.

Prawie się uśmiechnął.

\- Jestem tego samego zdania.

\- Nie należało ci się.

\- Wujek Tom zbiera pieniądze na letnie transfery. Nie ma forsy na przekupienie sędziów – Blaise na wszelki wypadek przeszedł na ojczysty język.

Draco zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Chciałbym z tobą zagrać. Żałuję, że nie mogłem pojechać.

\- Może z tobą coś byśmy ustrzelili.

\- Tu nie chodzi o bramki – głos Malfoya nabrał miękkości. W taki sam sposób rozmawiał tylko z najbliższymi krewnymi – Po prostu lubię być z tobą na boisku. Lubię z tobą grać.

\- Z wzajemnością – wyksztusił przez zaciśnięte zęby Blaise siląc się na przyjazny ton.

Uczucia Malfoya nie ostygły ani trochę pomimo przygarnięcia nowej dziewczyny i oczywistej fascynacji tyłkiem pewnego młodego Niemca. Gdyby Blaise miał inne preferencje i słabszy charakter, wysłuchiwałby podobnych wyznań codziennie.

\- Byłeś chociaż z Asterią w jakimś ciekawym miejscu?

\- Nie chce mi się rozmawiać o kobietach.

Teraz to Blaise miał ochotę się śmiać. Histerycznie. Najlepiej przez łzy wściekłości.

Co to będzie, jak on w końcu wróci do Włoch? Draco bez przyjaciół stanie się jeszcze bardziej oderwany od drużyny i egoistyczny. Podobny do ojca, od którego wizerunku całe życie uciekał.

Pośród znajomych ludzi pracujących na co dzień z drużyną Blaise dostrzegł wysoką sylwetkę trenera. Pożegnał się szybko z przyjacielem.

Snape też miał przy uchu komórkę i też szukał miejsca, w którym mógłby zamienić z kimś kilka zdań.

\- Igor, dawno się pan nie odzywał.

Nie wydawał się ani zmartwiony ani też specjalnie ucieszony rozmową. Nie zwracał uwagi na przechodzących obok ludzi tak długo, dopóki nikt się nie zatrzymywał.

Blaise usunął się na bok, poza linię jego wzroku.

\- Myślę, że to da się załatwić. Z mojej strony mogę powiedzieć na razie tylko tyle, że także chciałbym wrócić do domu.

Blaise zawrócił do szatni. Nie chciał dłużej podsłuchiwać trenera. W zupełności wystarczyły mu dwa wypowiedziane przez Snape'a zdania.


End file.
